Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man! Season 1
by SonsOfBeaches99
Summary: All new Spider-Man series! As Peter Parker, a 15-year-old High School student gets bitten by a mutated Spider, he has become everyone's all-time favorite superhero, as he defends New York from its deadly criminals.
1. With Great Power

Episode 1: With Great Power

 **Hey, so this is my first time writing a Spider-Man Fanfic, so I hope I did a really great job!**

 **Also, I just wanted to let you know that the costume is based on the MCU Spider-Man costume, with the Black streaks that are added in, for the info.**

 **All Characters belong to Marvel!**

* * *

It was a normal day in New York City, as the streets filled with the usual sounds of traffic, and the trains that come in and out, as a voice was narrating the background.

Narrator: (Narrates in the background) New York City... The Big Apple as they called it, and not exactly a perfect place, but it's home... Oh, you're wondering who's talking while you're sitting down in your laptop, well, my name is Peter Parker! (Looks at taxi driver yelling at the car in front of him) No, not that guy. (Looks at a fat guy eating a hot dog) Okay, absolutely not that guy! Sorry, are you confused? Well... Let help you out... (We see a red figure in the sky) Oh, wait! See that guy swinging up in the sky?

We look to the sky to see a Red and Blue costumed Superhero, with Black Streaks around his arms, chest/back, and feet, as well as the Black lenses covering around the White-eyes of the Mask as the man was shouting out in excitement, shooting out Webs from his wrist as he swung around the city.

Narrator: Okay pause! (Everything freezes, as we turn to the hero) See that guy wearing the costume? That's me! Now you're probably wondering why I'm swinging around New York with Webs while wearing a bright colored costume that looks like something only a superhero would wear? Well, the thing is, I actually am a superhero! Which means whenever I'm wearing that suit, my name isn't Peter Parker... It's now, the one and only, Spider-Man!

Spider-Man: (Everything unfreezes as he shouted out) WOO-HOO! (Swings around Times Square) Alright, this is awesome!

Thug: (Moves to steal a purse) Move it, lady!

Lady: (Gets her purse stolen) No, please!

Thug: (Aims a gun at her) I said move!

Spider-Man: (Hangs upside down underneath a street light as he looks at the thug from behind) Hey, didn't your parents teach you not to rob other people? (The second the thug turned around, he spun his web at him)

Thug: (Gets webbing stuck onto his face the second he saw Spidey) AGH! (Moves around blind)

Spider-Man: (Sees the thug moving around as he got off the street light) Ha, made you look! (Turns the thug upside down using his webs) There, that should hold you there! (Turns to the lady) You alright ma'am?

Lady: (Sees Spider-Man and hugs him) Oh thank you! Thank you so much!

Spider-Man: (Hugs the lady back) Hey, don't stress out about it, it's all good! (Turns around and starts swinging into the next building) Have a nice day!

Narrator: (Sees Spider-Man crawling up on top of a building) I always dreamed of being a Superhero... (Climbs up onto the rooftop, seeing the Avengers Tower) Like the Avengers when they save the day, and here I am! The Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man! (Sees Spider-Man leaping off the building to swing around) But as much as I want to talk about being Spidey, I'd like to talk more about myself as Peter Parker... (We see inside of a house on Queens, looking at a young boy, who was closing his eyes with hands, making a countdown as he sat on the stairs inside of what looks to be his home) I used to live with my parents, Richard and Mary Parker...

Peter: (Uses his hands to close his eyes) Five... Four... Three... Two... One... Ready or not, here I come!

Narrator: (Sees young Peter running around the house, smiling as he looked around) For as long as I remembered them, my Father was a scientist, who often studied spiders in his free time, and we had lived in a suburban house, like any other house in Queens...

Peter: (Sees a pair of shoes underneath the curtain, smiling as he pulled out the curtain) Boo! (Sees a hat stand with a hat on top as the shoes were on the floor) Aw...

Narrator: (Sees Peter moving around the living room) And they were the best, smartest people that I have ever had... (Peter moves past a TV, which showed a screenshot of Oscorp) Considering that my Father had the privilege to work with Norman Osborn, the head CEO of Oscorp. (Moves around the house passing by the pictures of himself and his parents) And they were the best parents that I ever had... (Opens a door, slowly walking inside) That was... (Finds the office, which was a mess) Until one night, everything changed...

Peter: (Walks to the desk, noticing the window opening and closing from the wind) Dad? (Turns to the door) Dad!

Richard: (Walks in the house, hearing his son) Peter? (Walks to the office) Hey, what's up buddy? (Opens the office, finding it being ransacked as he widened his eyes) Oh god...

Peter: (Looks at his Father) Dad, why is your office a mess?

Richard didn't reply as he looked around his office until his only response was picking his Son up from the desk, putting him away from there as he turned to close the window curtains, getting out a drawer to open it, revealing a document as he pulled it out, Mary came inside, seeing the mess as Peter noticed, the tension running around made him scared.

Mary: (Walks inside, noticing Richard grabbing the files) Richard?

Richard: (Puts the files away) Mary, grab Peter, pack up your suitcase, and get in the car, we're leaving!

Mary: (Looks around the office, seeing the mess) Oh god, it's happening, is it?

Richard: (Turns to Mary) Mary, please! Do as I say, and get Peter out!

Peter: (Turns to his Mother) Mom, what's going on?

Mary: (Turns to Peter, picking him up) It's nothing sweetheart! We're just going on a ride!

Narrator: (Sees Mary picking Peter up while Richard erased everything from his chalkboard and took whatever research he had) It all happened at once... (A car was seen driving by an apartment building) One moment, I was just playing hide and seek with my Father... (The parents took Peter out of the car, moving towards the apartment) The next, I was being brought to the people that would be a big deal into my life. (Richard knocked on a door, which then opened, revealing two people, a man, and a woman) My Aunt and Uncle, Benjamin and May Parker.

Ben: (Sees Richard, Mary, and Peter) Richard?

Richard: (Sees Ben) Ben. (Walks inside) We need to talk!

May: (Sees Peter being brought inside) Hey, what's going on?

Peter: (Turns to his Mother) Mom? Am I in trouble?

Mary: (Turns to Peter) No honey, not at all! Why don't you go to the spare bedroom? Mommy and Daddy are going to have an adult talk with your Aunt and Uncle.

Narrator: (Peter is now seen inside the spare bedroom) Time became a blur to me, as I sat on the bed, wondering what was going on as I only heard my family argue, while I just felt the need to go home...

Ben: (Looks at Richard) Richard, you can't be serious!

May: Look, if you and Mary are in trouble, then why don't you call the police?

Richard: The police won't help us May! Nobody can't! Neither can you or Ben.

Ben: Well, at least tell us where you're going!

Richard: We can't tell you that either...

Ben: Well, why not?!

Richard: Because there are people that will cause harm to those who have knowledge of our whereabouts, and if I told you where Mary and I are going, then I'd only place you, May, and Peter at risk! Now I only ask you, just please... Trust me, and promise you'll take care of our Son...

Ben and May turned to each other, feeling a little reluctant until later, we see Ben and Mary at the elevator while Ben and May saw them out, with Peter on their side as they said their goodbyes.

Peter: (Looks at his Father as he saw him knelt before him) Dad, what is happening?

Richard: (Knelt down before Peter, smiling) Hey, it's okay buddy... (Rubbed his son's hair) Your Mother and I have to go on a very long trip, so you're gonna stay here with Aunt May and Uncle Ben for a little while.

Peter: But I wanna go with you.

Richard: I know... (Pulled his son closer, hugging him) But, this is something your Mother and I have to do on our own...

Peter: (Looks at his Father as the hug ended) Will you be back?

Richard: (Pauses, looking at Mary, before turning back to Peter) We... We hope so. (Gets up as Mary took his place)

May: (Walks to Peter, putting her hands on her Nephew's shoulders) Is there anything we can do?

Mary: (Sniffs as she rubbed Peter's hair) Um, Peter likes to eat Grilled Cheese when the cheese is melted on the crust of the sandwich, and he often likes putting his juice box on his lunch box... (Tears flow down onto her cheeks) And, he likes to sleep with a little light on at night...

Richard: (Placed a hand on his Wife's shoulder) Mary, it's time...

Mary: (Gasps as she hugged her son) I love you, Peter! (Kissed his forehead before turning to walk inside of the elevator)

Peter: (Saw his parents entering the elevator) Dad?

Richard: (Walks inside, turning to his son one last time) Be good...

With that said, the elevator door closed between the two groups, as Peter was seen looking out of the window, watching his parents leave in the car on a rainy night.

Narrator: (Peter watches his parents leave from his point of view) And there I was, 4-year-old-old me looking out the window, watching as his parents went on a journey that they never came back from... (Peter places a hand on the window) And I never really knew what was going on then, but when the time passed, I realized that the night they left me with Aunt May and Uncle Ben, would be the last time I'd ever see them again...

* * *

11 years later...

An alarm clock went off from a phone, as Peter Parker, who is now 15 years old, put his hand on it to turn it off, he got up, yawning as he grabbed his glasses and put them on.

May: (Is heard in the background) Peter, it's time for school!

Peter: (Gets out of the bed) I know, thanks, Aunt May!

Narrator: (Peter is seen getting dressed) Yeah, that's me now! 15 years old, and a decade after my parents had left me with Aunt May and Uncle Ben...

Ben: (Sits on a table drinking coffee as he saw Peter getting out of his room) Hurry! (Grabs an orange juice and cereal and slides them on the table) Finish these before you leave for the train!

Peter: (Sits on a seat and receives his breakfast) Thanks, Ben!

May: (Washes the dishes) Did you finish your homework?

Peter: (Eats up his cereal) Yes I did May!

Ben: Did you study for your Spanish Test?

Peter: Yes I have Ben! (Drinks his orange juice)

May: And did you finish the science project that you have been working on since last week?

Peter: Yes I did! Guys, I got it under control!

Ben: Just making sure, considering you're going to Midtown High!

Peter: I know! (Finishes his breakfast) See you guys later!

Ben: Whoa, wait! (Gets out a piece of paper and hands it over to his Nephew) Here, your permission form for that field trip to Oscorp.

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Holy Shit!

May: Language!

Peter: Sorry May! (Takes the paper) Thanks for that Ben, I totally need it!

Ben: Hey, it's no problem at all, just get your stuff and catch the train! (Sees Peter going back into his room)

May: (Turns to Ben) Hey, are you sure we should even let Peter go there?

Ben: Of course! (Sips his coffee) Besides, it's only a field trip, what could go wrong?

May: You know it's the place Richard worked at!

Ben: May... (Turns to May) It's been ten years now.

May: I know, I just don't want Peter to have thoughts about his parents abandoning him because they never loved him.

Ben: We never knew what was going on with them. (Gets up, placing hands around her shoulders) And besides, if anything goes wrong, we'll have Peter call us just in case.

May: If you say so.

Ben: Hey... (Places a hand on her cheek) Have I ever done anything that you would doubt on? Especially when it comes to that beautiful ass of yours! (Carries May bridal style)

May: (Gets carried by Ben) Oh! (Giggles as she looked at Ben) You Asshole!

Peter: (Walks in, smirking) Okay, one, gross! Second, what did you say to me about Langauge?

May: Oh lord!

Ben: (Puts May down) Go to school, you smartass!

Peter: (Grabs his skateboard and leaves) Later guys!

Peter is then seen leaving the apartment complex, heading off towards the train, riding on it before making his arrival at his high school.

Narrator: (Sees Peter going to school) Ah, there it is... Midtown School of Science and Technology! A place I like going to!

Flash: (Honks at Peter) Watch out! (Smirks when going at full speed)

Peter: (Sees Flash driving at him) Whoa! (Runs to the other side, seeing Flash in his Audi)

Flash: (Turns to Peter) What's up, Penis Parker? (Laughed it off)

Narrator: (Sees Parker groaning as he headed inside) Well, most of the time, if it wasn't for Flash Thompson, AKA, Midtown's number one douchebag, who also is my rival, and who also, crazy enough as it is, happens to be on Midtown's Academic Decathlon team, which happens to be the same team that I'm on. (Peter goes to his locker) Yay me.

Harry: (Walks over to Parker) Hey Pete!

Peter: (Turns around, seeing his best friend) Harry! (Bro hugs Harry) How's it going?

Harry: (Bro hugged Peter) Oh, you know... Dealing with the old man every day.

Peter: (Raises a brow) Did you have a fight with your Dad again?

Harry: Well, being the son of one of the richest men in New York has it share of drama when it comes to family.

Narrator: (Harry and Peter talk) Oh, and that's my friend Harry Osborn, the son of Norman Osborn! He and I go way back in Elementary school! And we happen to Midtown together, as well as being a part of the Decathlon team.

Harry: So, did Flash pull that car honk stunt again?

Peter: It's nothing Harry, it's fine.

Harry: Are you serious? That guy's a dick!

Peter: Harry, honestly, it's fine! I'm over it.

Harry: Whatever you say, man. (Folded his arms) Hey, did you get your Aunt and Uncle to sign off that permission sheet for the field trip?

Peter: (Holds out the permission form) I have it right here.

Harry: Great! That means I won't have to go on this trip over to my Dad's workplace alone. (Shrugs) Aside, from Gwen of course.

Peter: (Raises a brow) Gwen? W-Wait, Gwen is coming?

Harry: (Turns to Peter) Of course she is Peter, she signed in the permission form, just like you have. (Sees a Blonde) Oh, there she is!

Peter and Harry look over to see a girl with Blonde hair, as well as Pink Streaks, as she was seen talking to some of her friends, smiling in harmony.

Narrator: (Sees Gwen Stacy) Ah, there she is! Gwendolyne Maxine Stacy, AKA, the head team leader of the Midtown Decathlon team, AKA, the Daughter of New York City's Police Captain, and AKA, and I'm so not ashamed to admit it, the most beautiful girl that I have seen...

Gwen: (Is seens standing in front of Peter) Peter?

Peter: (His thoughts were broken as he saw Gwen standing in front of him, widening his eyes) Y-Yeah?

Gwen: (Raises a brow) Are you okay? Because I noticed that you were staring at me for some reason.

Peter: Oh! It's nothing, it's just... I like your hair.

Gwen: Uh... (Smiled a little) Thanks! (Shook her head) Hey, did you get your permission form signed?

Peter: Yeah! (Shows his paper to Gwen) I have it right here.

Gwen: Great! (Takes the paper) I just need to know because I'm collecting them for Mrs. Warren since she's going to be taking charge of the field trip to Oscorp! (Turns to leave) See you tomorrow on the trip, Peter!

Peter: (Waves his hand goodbye) See you later Gwen!

Harry: (Grins as he turned to Peter) So, when are you going to ask her out?

Peter: (Widened his eyes as he turned to Harry) W-What? What do you mean?!

Harry: Oh don't give me that look! I know you like Gwen, why don't you just ask her for a date?

Peter: I don't know! Why don't you do it if you don't think it's a big deal?

Harry: Oh yeah, me, being the Son of a CEO who rarely spends time with his son, and the Daughter of a Police Captain of New York, both Dads whos seem to not like each other in any way possible, yeah! Pretty good combo for a disaster. (Folded his arms) Trust me, I am going to leave that to you!

Peter: (Hears the bell ringing) Oh crap, we're going to be late!

Harry: Yeah, let's go!

Peter: (Puts his board in the locker room, walking with Harry) Hey, are you going to be on the bus with us?

Harry: I wish! But you my Dad, being the one that owns his private building, wants me to be there first with the rest of the class! (Turns to Peter) I mean, do you have any idea who else could have their name on the building?

Peter: Uh... Tony Stark?

Harry: Well, that was six years ago, back when he teamed up with the Avengers to stop that Alien Invasion!

Narrator: (Harry starts walking away while Peter turned to look at a TV, revealing footage of Iron Man and Captain America) It was true... Back when I was only like, 9, Aliens actually appeared from the sky, and then a team known as the Avengers, consisting of Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Captain America, Black Widow, and Hawkeye! Earth's Mightiest Heroes brought together to fight back the Aliens, in which they did! And funny I should mention this because they're also a part of the lifetime idols I look up to every now and then, but I'll get to that later.

Peter: (Catches up with Harry) Hey, what do you think the trip will be like?

Harry: Meh, just the usual trip back home. (Turns to Peter) You?

Peter: Probably excited!

Harry: And here I thought Tony Stark is your favorite rich man/superhero idol.

Peter: Well, don't get me wrong Harry, but it's just that my Dad worked with your Dad long ago, and I kind of want to see the place that he worked at before he and my Mom... You know...

Harry: (Looks at Peter) Right. (Placed a hand on his shoulder) Well, I'm sure it'll be a piece of cake! (Walks away) Besides, what could happen?

Narrator: What could happen during the trip will be the most amazing thing that will change my life forever, is what could happen, that's what!

* * *

The next day, the school bus was seen driving on the streets of Queens on route to Oscorp, as Peter waited for the bus at the bus stop.

Narrator: (Sees Peter waiting) Ah, here I am, the field trip to Oscorp, probably the day my life changed completely.

Peter: (Moves to put a book in his backpack when the bus passed by him, making notice) HEY! (Starts running after the bus) Wait for me!

Narrator: (Sees Peter chasing after the bus) Okay, probably not that part, but don't worry, we'll get to that real soon.

Peter: (Bangs on the bus) Please man! Stop the bus! Can somebody tell to stop the bus?!

Flash: (Turns to the driver) You hear that? He said, "Keep driving"! (Turns to everyone) Everyone on me! I say Penis, you say Parker! Penis!

Students: (All shout in unison) PARKER!

Flash: Penis!

Students: PARKER!

Liz: (Sits next to Gwen, feeling disgusted) Dear god, I thought the 80's passed 3 decades ago...

Gwen: (Looks around) Is everyone just going to encourage this?

Liz: Aren't you paying attention?

Gwen: (Rolls her eyes) Ugh, wait right here! (Gets off her seat, walking to the bus driver) Hey, stop the bus! (Turns to the driver) Can you please stop? He's going to chase us until we reach 47th Street. (Hears the driver groan, making him stop while everyone else starts groaning) Thank you! (Turns back to her seat)

Flash: (Groans as he looked at Gwen) Why to go on killing the moment Gwen!

Gwen: (Turns to Flash) Yeah, well way to go on, "Flashing" your boobies! (Hears everyone laugh at Flash)

Student 1: (Laughs out loud) HA! Good one!

Peter: (Panted as he got on the bus) Thanks! (Felt a paper ball hit him in the face as he turned to the group) Seriously guys? (Sighed as he turned to walk on the bus, looking for a seat) Hey man, can I sit-!

Student 2: (Shook his head) Nope.

Peter: (Sighs) Okay. (Turns to a girl) Hey, can I-!

Cheerleader: (Shook her head) Sit here, and I will slap you!

Peter: Okay... (Sighs)

Narrator: (Sees Peter having difficulty) Wow, looks like I'll be standing for the rest of the trip.

Ned: (Raises his hand up) Hey! Over here!

Narrator: (Peter turns to an Asian kid) Oh wait, there's Ned Leeds! Another one of my best friends!

Peter: (Walks over to Ned, sitting next to him) Hey, thanks for helping me out Ned!

Ned: No problem! (Feels the bus driving as he looked at Peter) So, you have time to help me with my Lego Star Wars set?

Peter: (Nodded) Uh, sure! What kind do you have this time?

Ned: (Smirks) Pick a guess...

Peter: Okay, umm... Is it the Death Star?

Ned: (Shrugs) Ehh, close, but you're very warm.

Peter: Okay, so... _Return of the Jedi_?

Ned: (Gets out an Emperor Palpatine lego) Bingo!

Peter: (Widened his eyes) What?!

Student 3: (Noticed the Lego) Ugh, lame!

Peter: (Looks at the student, before turning back to Ned) That's awesome, how many pieces?

Ned: Three thousand, eight hundred and three!

Peter: (Scoffs lightly) That's insane!

Ned: I know! (Chuckles) So you wanna start tonight?

Peter: (Nodded) Oh yeah, totally! I'd love to do it!

Ned: Great! So, I would do it at my place, but my mom and dad have this thing going on tonight, so I was thinking of taking this at your place, so-!

Narrator: (Sees Peter and Ned having a friendly chat) Ned Leeds, my best friend since childhood, aside from Harry of course, also go to Midtown together! And if there is one thing that he and I personally enjoy doing the most, it's _Star Wars_! Especially if it's in Lego! And that was the thing we talked about right before going into Oscorp...

While the bus drove into Manhattan, the Oscorp Tower was standing tall and wide at Midtown, it's Purple Emblen sticking at the top of the building as the man known to be Norman Osborn was seen standing in front of a window, looking out to New York City as he stared at the metropolis wide area, until an assistant has arrived in his office.

Norman: (Stares into the city while his assistant knocked on the door) What is it, Felicia?

Felicia: (Looks at Norman) Mr. Osborn? Doctor Octavius is calling, he says he has an important update on the research project that he is working on.

Norman: (Nodded) Put him through. (Turns to a large screen, which activated as it showed a scientist wearing high tech glasses) So, Doctor, I hear you have some good news, so humor me if you will.

Otto: The Spider is performing at a high standard level! It precedes every expectation that even I could fathom!

Norman: Alright, what exactly can it do right now?

Otto: Its abilities are remarkable! Its' speed, senses, and strength are unlike anything I have ever seen before! With this breakthrough, we could be the first to discover a Cure for Cancer!

Norman: (Nodded) Alright Otto, you have impressed me. (Folded his arms) Now your job is to impress my son's field trip class, they will be here in five minutes, so get the Spider down to the lower levels, and make sure everything is ready for them! (Ends the call as he saw Harry coming in) Ah... (Smiles at his son) Harry, so glad you're here.

Harry: (Looks at his Dad) Yeah, sure you are.

Norman: What's the matter? You don't look very excited.

Harry: Well, to you, this is pretty much another day at work, while for me, I pretty much live here, so if it's all the same, we can both admit that it is just another walk in the park.

Norman: Harry, you really got appreciate the work that I'm doing here! The research that we've been conducting, it is guaranteed to change the lives of everyday citizens!

Harry: Yeah, I'm sure Iron Man would love to hear that speech. (Turns to leave) Now, if you don't mind, I'll be waiting in the back when my class arrives.

Norman: (Raises a brow) Wait a minute, why? The class will be arriving at the front entrance, just like I told you!

Harry: (Turns to his Dad) Look, I know you don't mind showing people in, but I don't feel comfortable inviting all the kids I go to the same class with right into my front doorstep.

Norman: So what? Would you like to trade in the Tower for a Ferrari every single time you flunked out of every private school I ever sent you to?

Harry: Look, Midtown is fine! I like it there, but the rest of the schools, they never were meant for me.

Norman: Of course they were! You're an Osborn... (Placed his hands around his son's shoulders) Don't be ever ashamed of who you are.

Harry: (Looks at his Dad) I'm not ashamed of what I am, it's just...

Norman: (Raises a brow) It's just what?

Harry: (Sighs as he shook his Father's hands off him) Forget it. (Turns to leave) I'll go down and be the tour guide.

Norman: (Sighs as he turned to his assistant) Mrs. Hardy, will you please help bring in the Midtown class? That should make my Son at least feel comfortable when he greets his class.

Felicia: (Nodded) Of course. (Turns to follow Harry) Oh, and I think you have another important call from Doctor Octavius.

Norman: (Raises a brow) Dear god, already? (Groans) Put him on! (Turns to the screen, facing Octavius) What is it now Doctor?

Otto: Mr. Osborn, we have a slight problem! One of the crew members slipped on the floor and broke the glass containing the specimen!

Norman: Don't tell me it's the Spider that you mentioned!

Otto: I'd only be lying if I didn't!

Norman: Shit! (Rubs his face) You have got to be kidding me! (Turns to Octavius) Is it contagious?!

Otto: That's unlikely, but that doesn't mean that it could not bring possible harm to anyone it comes into contact with!

Norman: Goddammit, you had one job to do! (Sighs) Alright, lock down everything in that level! Bring in the Containment Unit, I want that Spider found, but I do not want it coming close to where the students are, a lawsuit is the last thing I need on my hands!

With that said, everything in the experimentation lab has been placed into lockdown, unaware to everyone, the Spider, which is Red and Blue, was seen crawling in the vents, making its way down into the bottom of the Tower as it jumped off into the elevator shafts, and then swung its way into another vent, making a small dent as it crawled into the entrance, right on time for the Midtown field trip class to arrive as Harry and Felicia had been expecting them.

Peter: (Looks inside the building) Whoa, this is crazy!

Ned: (Looks around) I can't believe Harry Osborn actually lives here!

Mrs. Warren: (Comes inside of the building) Alright class, gather around! This is very important that we stick together, and everybody's accounted for! (Sees a hand raising up) Yes?

Michelle: (Holds a book in her hand) Sorry, where you when you were supposed to be on the bus ride?

Mrs. Warren: I was told the bus was getting packed, so I had to drive here by myself. (Points at Michelle) Now if you don't mind, Mrs. Jones, that you put away your book and keep it in your bag for the rest of the trip? (Sees Michelle putting her book away) Thank you!

Felicia: (Sees the students lined up together) Hello, my name is Felicia Hardy, and I will be your tour guide for the field trip. (Points to the direction) Now, if you all wouldn't mind following me down this way-!

Gwen: (Walks over to Peter) Hey, Pete! You brought your camera with you, right?

Peter: Oh! (Gets out his camera) I have it right here!

Gwen: (Smiles) Fantastic! We'll definitely need some good field trip photos for the School Newspaper! (Turns to go back with Liz)

Ned: (Sees Gwen) Was that Gwen Stacy?

Peter: Yeah, she and I are on the Decathlon Team, as well as the same School Newspaper.

Ned: Dude, you should totally ask her out!

Harry: (Walks over to Peter and Ned) That's what I told him yesterday!

Peter: (Turns to Harry, smiling) Harry!

Harry: (Smiling) Peter! (Bro hugs Peter) Good to see you, man!

Peter: Good to see you too! How are you doing?

Harry: (Shrugs) Oh you know... Surviving. (Turns to Ned) Hey, how's it going Ned?

Ned: (Fist bumps Harry) Great, how's it going?

Harry: Great so far! (Sees Michelle) Who's that?

Ned: (Sees Michelle) Oh, that's Michelle! We call her MJ!

Harry: (Turns to MJ, giving off a handshake) Hey MJ, I'm-!

MJ: (Reads a book) Harrison Osborn, I already know who you are.

Harry: Oh? Am I bothering you?

MJ: (Turns to Harry) Not really, except that I don't really associate myself with people that perform animal experimentation. (Closes her book) And by the way, only my friends call me MJ. (Walks with the rest of the class)

Harry: (Raises a brow, looking at MJ) Well, she's... Awkward.

Peter: (Looks at MJ) Yeah, that's kind of her personality really.

Harry: Yeah, and she doesn't really seem to like me that much.

Ned: She's always weird like that, don't worry too much about it...

Soon, the class entered the labs, as scientists were seen working on a number of spiders that were inside of glass boxes while Felicia escorted the class in.

Felicia: (Walks inside of the lab) Currently, there are 35,000 species of spiders around the world, all of them in the Order of Aranae, which is divided into three-!

Peter: (Walks inside, looking at a microscope) Whoa, this is amazing! (Points at the scope) That is the most advanced electron microscope in the Eastern Seaboard! It's unreal!

Flash: (Scoffs) Yeah, just as unreal as to how Thor is the only one that that can lift his Magic Hammer! (He and his friends chuckle)

Harry: (Turns to Flash) Hey leave him alone!

Flash's friend: (Raises a brow) Or what?

Flash: Or else his Father will fire your Father! (His friends chuckle as he turned to Harry) Come on Osborn, we're just having fun here.

Harry: (Looks at Harry) Yeah, being obnoxious douchebags is considered having fun, right!

Mrs. Warren: (Turns to the group) Is there something going on here?

Flash: (Turns to the teacher) Oh, no Mrs. Warren, everything's fine!

Mrs. Warren: It better be, or else the next person that talks will fail this course, and I kid you not! (Sighs) Let's go! (She walks with the class, while Flash and his two friends follow her)

Ned: (Looks at Flash) Man, those guys are jerks!

Peter: Yeah, and one of them is also on the Decathlon Team.

Harry: That never made any sense to me at all, period.

Ned: (Looks around) So, do you know everyone here, Harry?

Harry: Not really. (Looks at Felicia talking about a spider) Except, maybe Felicia... The only thing I know about her is that she's kind of a Cat person.

Gwen: (Noticed a spider missing) Hey, there's fourteen.

Felicia: (Raises a brow, turning to Gwen) Excuse me?

Gwen: (Turns to Felicia) Sorry, but we're only seeing fourteen of them instead of fifteen...

Felicia: Huh... (Walks over to where Gwen is, seeing the glass box empty) Okay, I suppose the researchers are still working on that one...

Peter: (Takes photos of the spiders, when he noticed people in hazmats suits coming in) Whoa, what's going on?

Harry: (Sees the Containment Unit going to the elevator) Huh, that's weird, it's my Dad's Biohazard Unit.

Ned: What are they doing?

Harry: Must be some accident upstairs... (Turns to his friends) It's fine though, nothing bad is gonna happen down here.

Narrator: (Sees Harry, Peter, and Ned walking with the class) Well, it is true that nothing bad is gonna happen... (Sees the spider inside of a web) But that doesn't mean nothing is going to happen!

Gwen: (Turns to her friends) Hey Liz, Sally, you go ahead without me, I'm going to write down some notes.

Sally: (Nodded) Sure thing! (She and Liz leave Gwen alone)

Ned: (Sees Gwen being alone) Hey look Peter!

Peter: (Takes a picture shot) Hm? (Turns to see Gwen)

Harry: Hey, now's your chance dude!

Peter: (Looks at Gwen) Okay, I don't think it's the right time!

Harry: Like sure it isn't! Come on, it won't be that bad-!

Mrs. Warren: (Walks over to Harry) Harry. (Gets Harry's attention) I couldn't help, but notice that you were talking throughout that entire presentation. (Turns to Ned) That goes for you too Ned.

Harry: (Sighs) We're sorry Mrs. Warren, I was just giving off facts about my Dad's tech...

Mrs. Warren: Yes, well if you're through giving off facts, how about we all talk about how we listen... (Gets Harry and Ned over to the class) Now, I don't know what it's like at those fancy private schools Osborn, but in Midtown School of Science and Technology-!

Narrator: (Sees Peter alone as he looked at Gwen) Ah, here you are Parker! Now's your chance...

Peter: (Sighs as he turned to Gwen) Uh, hey Gwen?

Gwen: (Turns to Peter) Hm-mm?

Peter: Um... (Gets out his camera) Can I take your picture? I need one with a student in it.

Gwen: (Widened her eyes) Oh! Um... (Rubs her hair) Yeah, that's actually a great idea! (Looks around) Uh, where do you want me? (Points at the corner next to the glass boxes) Over here?

Peter: (Nodded) Yeah, yeah that's great!

Gwen: (Smiles as she got ready to pose) Don't make me ugly Parker!

Peter: With you? I find it impossible.

Narrator: (Peter is seen taking pictures of Gwen with the glass boxes, unaware of the spider that escaped crawling its way down towards Peter) Yeah, that's it Peter, keep taking those pictures while that spider crawls towards you.

Gwen: (Gets out a book manual, posing) This good?

Peter: (Takes another shot) That's perfect! (The spider crawls towards his hand, not knowing it's above him) You look great!

Gwen: Alright, how about some gag pictures, does that sound good?

Peter: Sure! (The Spider lands onto his hand) Just get creative!

Gwen: Okay, um-!

Liz: (Turns to Gwen) Gwen, let's go!

Gwen: (Turns to Liz) Coming! (Walks over to Liz, turning to Peter) Hope those pictures are worth the money shot!

Peter: (Smiles as he looked at Gwen) They will! Trust me!

Narrator: Okay, and... (The spider moves to bite Peter) Now!

Peter: (Gets his hand bit) Ow! (Grabs his hand while the spider dropped to the floor, crawling its way underneath a table) Ugh... (Looks at his hand, noticing a nasty bite) What the hell?

MJ: (Noticed Peter groaning, as she turned to him) Hey, you alright?

Peter: Uh... (Puts his hand into his hoodie pocket) Yeah! Yeah, it's nothing to worry about!

Mrs. Warren: (Turns to Peter and MJ) Parker, Jones! Let's hit it.

Peter: (Turns to Mrs. Warren) Yes Mrs. Warren!

Narrator: (Peter and MJ leave with the class) And now... (A computer screen was shown, revealing a screenshot of details, including Spider Sense, Spider Strength, jumping, and speed) We wait for the big stuff to happen...

* * *

Later at Oscorp, after the field trip ended, Norman was in the upper-level labs as he looked around, his scientists gathered around.

Norman: (Turns to Octavius) So you mean to tell me that you not only found the spider, but it was dead?

Otto: We don't know what happened, sir! Doctor Modell and Doctor Stromm examined it, we have no explanation for the cause of death!

Norman: This is unbelievable!

Max: Mr. Osborn, don't panic! It is a setback indeed, but if we can get a blood sample of the spider, as well as the other fourteen spiders, we could-!

Norman: (Turns to Modell) There's no point in collecting DNA of a spider if the spider is already dead! And the remaining fourteen are useless, they cannot help us! (Sighs)

Stromm: Sir, we are so close to replicating the Parker formula! If you can just give us some more time!

Norman: Time is something we cannot abide by anymore... (Folded his arms) Besides, we have only mere weeks before the military contractors cancel it, and Oscorp becomes dead on a stick!

Max: Well, what do you suggest we should do then?

Norman: I believe it's time we move into Plan B...

Otto: (Widened his glasses) The Goblin Serum.

Stromm: You can't be serious!

Norman: It's the only thing that will save my company.

Max: Norman, be reasonable! We haven't gotten into the proper testing trials yet! We haven't even tested it on a live test subject yet, not even collecting volunteers!

Norman: Alright, fine! I'll be the one that goes first!

Otto: Mr. Osborn, if I may have a suggestion-!

Norman: You're done here Doctor Octavius, I have no need of your services anymore.

Otto: (Widened his expression) What, you're firing me?!

Norman: Consider it a consequence for failure.

Max: Now wait a minute! Norman, this is insane! The Goblin Serum has only received its early test results, but it needs at least 5 years of-!

Norman: If we wait for 5 years, Oscorp will be nothing, but forgotten history! I will not wait much longer, I will test the Goblin Serum, and I want it tested immediately!

Max: (Shook his head) Not with me Norman... You may scare the staff by firing those that don't live up to your expectations like Doctor Octavius, but I will not work with a company that will gladly create dangerous experimentations!

Norman: If you don't want to be here Max, consider yourself fired.

Max: Well you can't fire me, sir. (Rips off his name tag) Because I quit! (Turns to Octavius) Come on Otto, we don't belong here...

Norman: (Watches Max and Otto leave the lab, before turning to Doctor Stromm) You plan on leaving me as well Stromm?

Stromm: (Shook his head) Of course not sir!

Norman: Good, then get to work ASAP! I want to begin test trials tomorrow...

* * *

Later, Peter arrived at his home, who seemed to be sweating from his forehead while having a massive headache, caused by the bite, which grew worse as he walked inside of his apartment, seeing May and Ben inside.

May: (Sees Peter getting inside) Peter! Hey, how was the field trip?

Peter: (Walks inside the apartment) It was fine May...

May: (Raises a brow) Hey, weren't you supposed to be at your friend Ned's playing with Legos?

Peter: I was, but I canceled it because I wasn't feeling too good.

Ben: (Looks at Peter, noticing how sweaty he is) Hey, have you been taking the gym today? You look kinda sweaty.

May: (Walks over to Peter, feeling his forehead) Whoa! Your head is hot!

Ben: (Raises a brow) How hot?

May: (Turns to Ben) Like feverous hot, that's how!

Peter: (Shakes May's hand off of his head) It's fine May... (Walks to his room) I just need to go to bed...

Ben: (Turns to Peter) Did you get some pictures at least?

Peter: Uh, just a few... (Opens his door) I gotta crash, everything's okay! (Closes his door)

Ben: (Turns to May, raising a brow) What was that about?

May: (Shook her head) I have no clue.

Narrator: (Sees Peter taking off his shirt, revealing his skinny look) What it's about is me having to deal with one of the worst headaches I had to deal with! (Peter blinked slowly, feeling dizzy as he walked to the bed) Not to mention the dizziness. (Moves to fall onto the bed, but instead fell to the side of it as he grabbed a piece of his blanket) Never did strike a good landing either. (Peter breathed heavily as he covered himself with his blanket) See this moment? Now, you probably saw me as a really skinny dude, but oh man! Just wait until you see what I look like in the morning!

Soon, young Parker fell unconscious, as the afternoon fast-forwarded into the night, which then suddenly fast-forwarded into the morning, as his phone's alarm clock went off, he opened his eyes, getting up off the floor as he turned to look around, seeing himself lying on the floor.

Peter: (Raises a brow) Why am I lying on the ground? (Turns to turn off his alarm, as he went to grab his glasses, putting them on when his vision suddenly changed) Whoa! What the...? (Takes off his glasses, and puts them on, back and forth, revealing a difference between vision) Okay, weird. (Puts his glasses on a shelf as he turned around, looking himself at the mirror, which made his whole expression widen) Whoa!

Peter looked at himself in the mirror, his reflection the same, except he was no longer the skinny kid, but rather, a tough kid, who looked like he was going to the gym, as he looked buff.

Peter: (Widened his eyes as he touched his own chest) What the hell? (Moves his arms around, mirroring his reflection) What? What the...? (Scoffs lightly, making a smile) Dude!

May: (Knocks on the door) Hey, are you feeling kiddo?

Peter: (Looks at himself in the mirror, admiring his new look) I feel great May! (Turns to the door) Real great!

May: (Raises a brow) Well, did you experience any changes at all?

Peter: Oh yeah! (Chuckles) Big, big changes!

May: Then hurry up! You're going to be late for school!

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Oh, right! (Puts on his clothes and gets out into the living room, joining the family) What's up, guys?

Ben: (Raises a brow as he turned to Peter) Hey, what's up buddy? (Looks at Peter) You look... Well!

Peter: Oh yeah! I am so far better than well right now! (Looks around) What time is it?

May: It's like 6:30 in the morning.

Peter: Great! (Grabs his backpack, phone, and earbuds) I'm heading out!

May: Wait, right now?

Ben: You have like another hour and a half before school starts!

Peter: I'm going to see Ned! We'll both take the train to school!

May: Okay, just make sure you make it on time! (Sees Peter making his exit, turning to Ben) Okay, that was fast!

Ben: Yeah, I think it was all the hormones... (Grabbing a cup of coffee) That's really common with Teenagers.

May: You really think it's hormones?

Ben: Well, he doesn't seem to need glasses anymore, so what else is there than hormones?

Peter: (Walks out of the apartment) Holy crap, this is so weird! (Walks in the street, looking for his bite, which also disappeared) Wait, wasn't there a bite on my hand since yesterday?! (Felt a tingling sensation) Whoa. (Stops in the street, rubbing his arms) What's that weird feeling-?!

Taxi Driver: (Drives in the street Peter is walking on) Hey! (Honks his horn, getting Peter's attention) Get out of the way!

Peter: (Sees the taxi driving at full speed) WHOA!

Peter made a jump, a surprise, very high jump over the taxi, everything went in slow motion as Parker made a flip until everything went back to its normal speed, and Peter made a well-performed landing on the ground, his eyes widened as slowly got up off the ground, looking at his hands.

Peter: (Widened his expression as he looked at his hands) What the hell?! (Looks at the taxi as it drove away, before turning to the street) Wait...

Peter slowly walked into the street, until he started jogging, and soon jogging turned into a run and running turned straight into sprinting, as he sprinted down the street, until he made another jump off the ground, which suddenly sent him up high in the air until he landed in an alleyway, making his way to his direction.

Narrator: (Sees Peter jumping in the air) So in the beginning, did I say this was the most amazing thing that happened to me? Well, I take it back, it was the most **Spectacular** thing that happened to me!

Peter: (Laughs excitedly) Haha! This can't be real! (Makes another jump, which was the same length as the last one) WOO HOO! (Landed on the ground) Whoa! (Sprinted) This is amazing! Yeah! (Jumps once more) YEAH! (Sees a building he is about to crash into) Oh, no, no, no-! (Braced himself for impact) AHH!

Peter made the impact, but instead of face forward slamming onto the wall, he opened his eyes, finding his hands stuck to the brick wall unharmed, as he looked down at the street, noticing how tall the height was as he looked at the wall again.

Peter: Holy...! (Slowly moves his one hand off the wall, looking at it to move his hand up, and then his other forward up, as he began to crawl up on the wall) Oh my god! (Climbs to the top of the roof) Oh my god! Holy-! (Pants as he looked around the city, seeing how tall he is on the roof) I'M KING OF THE WORLD! WOOOOO HOOOOOO! IM ON TOP OF THE WORLD!

Houseowner: (Gets up onto his window, looking out at Peter who keeps shouting at the top of his lungs) Hey, SHUT UP! (Peter turned to his attention) We're all trying to sleep here!

Peter: (Turns to the person in the window) Sorry! (Looks around) Man, I gotta find Ned!

* * *

In Ned's House, Ned was seen brushing his teeth while staring at himself from the bathroom mirror when he heard something knocking on his door, as he finished brushing his teeth, turning around to look at his sliding glass door, as he walked towards it, wondering what was knocking on his sliding glass door when Peter's head was seen upside down, facing him.

Peter: (Is seen outside the window upside-down) Ned!

Ned: (Widened his eyes) AHH! (Fell to the floor, being jumpscare) Peter?!

Peter: (Lands on the floor, looking at the window) Ned, can you let me in, please?

Ned: Yeah. (Gets up, and opens the sliding glass door to let Peter) What were you doing on my rooftop?! (Raises a brow after closing the door) How did you get onto my rooftop?!

Peter: (Walks inside) Are your parents home?

Ned: (Shook his head) No, they're at work. (Looks at Peter) Dude, what's up? You're acting really strange right now!

Peter: Okay, um... (Turns to Ned) Ned, I'm going to tell you something about me that I recently just discovered, and no one else, besides you and me can ever know!

Ned: Not even Harry?

Peter: (Shook his head) Not even Harry! Can I trust you?

Ned: (Nodded) Yeah, go ahead and shoot.

Peter: Great! (Blows some air) Okay, where do I begin? Um... (Walks back and forth across Ned's room) Okay, so for most of my life, I was just a normal guy in New York, just going to school, studying for college, all of that stuff, but then yesterday at the Oscorp field trip, something happened to me, something that never really happened to me before, and then this morning, I discovered this, new thing that I have! Like it was something that woke up like a bird inside of an egg, and now! (Turns to Ned) Now I don't know how I feel! I don't know if I should be scared, or excited, or maybe both, but whatever it is, I really do not want it to stop!

Ned: (Widened his eyes) Oh my god, you're Gay, aren't you?

Peter: (Raises a brow) What?!

Ned: Holy crap, this is why you never ask Gwen Stacy out in school! It all makes so much sense now!

Peter: Wait, Ned, this isn't-!

Ned: Hey, it's all good man! Besides, I don't mind that kind of stuff, and there are kids in our school that are gay, lesbian, Bi-!

Peter: Ned, stop! I'm not gay! Alright, this isn't a sexuality talk!

Ned: Oh... (Sat on his bed) Okay, well then what kind of a talk is this?

Peter: I... (Sighs) You know what? It's better if I just show you. (Drops his backpack)

Ned: (Raises a brow) Show me? (Watches Peter as he walked up to the wall) What is it that you have to sho-! (Witnessed Peter crawl up into the wall, widening his eyes) Oh... (Sees Peter crawling on the ceiling) My... (Sees Peter hanging upside down on the ceiling) God!

Peter: (Drops down from the ceiling, landing right in front of Ned) You see what I'm talking about?

Ned: (Stares at Peter, looking very wide-eyed) ...Are you an Avenger?

Peter: What? No! Dude, I just discovered this! How am I supposed to be an Avenger if I just got the ability to climb onto walls with my own hands?!

Ned: I'm sorry, it's just... (Stands up) Holy Shit!

Peter: Whoa, keep your voice down!

Ned: (Walks back and forth in his room) Holy, mother of god!

Peter: Ned, Shh! Be quiet!

Ned: (Turns to Peter) Peter, what the hell was that?!

Peter: Didn't you watch? I was crawling up the wall into the ceiling!

Ned: Yeah, how did you do that?!

Peter: I don't know!

Ned: Wait, scratch that! Can you do more than that?

Peter: Uh, well... (Scratches his head) I can run really fast.

Ned: Like Quicksilver?

Peter: Okay, not that fast!

Ned: (Points out at Peter) Captain America fast?

Peter: (Shrugs) Eh, something like that.

Ned: Holy crap! What else can you do?

Peter: I can jump like really, really insanely high! Like, almost the equivalent of the Hulk's, but more balanced and less messy.

Ned: Are you as strong as the Hulk?

Peter: I don't know. (Gets a grip on the chair's armrest) How am I supposed to know? (Felt something snap) Huh? (Turns to the armrest, finding it crushed in his hand) Whoa! (Turns to Ned) Sorry about that!

Ned: Oh man, this is amazing! (Widened his eyes) Are you a Mutant?

Peter: (Raises a brow) What? No! (Sees his friend tilting) Well, I don't think so... (Moves to a chair) I mean... (Sits on the chair) I don't mind Mutants, but I hope it's not the case.

Ned: Alright, well are you Inhuman then?

Peter: (Shook his head) Well, that's unlikely, because you have to go through Terigenesis for that!

Ned: Did you?

Peter: No!

Ned: Okay, then that means you're a Mutant!

Peter: Not everyone with Superpowers is a Mutant Ned! Seriously, do people always ask Thor if he's a Mutant?

Ned: Well, that's unlikely because he's Asgardian.

Peter: But the rest of the Avengers?

Ned: (Shook his head) No...

Peter: Then stop assuming that I'm a Mutant!

Ned: Well, how do you explain your powers then?

Peter: I don't know man! Last night, all I remember was getting bit by a spider and then-! (Widened his eyes as a flashback of the spider biting into his hand emerged) The spider!

Ned: (Raises a brow) Spider?

Peter: (Turns to Ned) Yesterday at the Field Trip, I was taking pictures when a spider landed on my hand and bite right into it!

Ned: You're saying a spider bit you, and that's how you got your powers?

Peter: Yeah!

Ned: Well, that sounds lame.

Peter: What?! How's that lame?

Ned: Dude, being bit by a Spider, and then suddenly just getting superpowers from it? It doesn't make any sense!

Peter: Well, would it make sense if it was that missing spider from the Oscorp lab? The one that they were experimenting on?

Ned: (Widened his eyes) Oh, okay! Now I see your point. (Gets up) Okay, so what are you going to do now that you have powers?

Peter: I don't know... (Looks at his hands) I haven't really thought of anything on how to use them.

Ned: Dude, you should like, become an Avenger! You'd totally kick some serious ass!

Peter: What? No, I can't do that!

Ned: (Raises a brow) Why not?

Peter: Because I have school to go to!

Ned: Peter, nobody with Powers wants to go to school!

Peter: Well, I can't just ditch school! Besides, I-! (Widened his eyes) Oh god, school! What time is it?!

Ned: (Checks his phone) It's 7:30.

Peter: Oh, man! We missed the train!

Ned: What do you need the train for?

Peter: To get to school! And now I'm going to be late!

Ned: (Folded his arms) Well, I doubt you'll be needing it anymore.

Peter: (Raises a brow) What's that supposed to-! (Widened his eyes) Wait, you're not actually thinking of what I am thinking?

Ned: Well, you can jump really high!

Peter: And how do I carry you?

Ned: Hmm... (Scratched his head, then snapped his fingers) Hey! You know that scene from _Empire Strikes Back_? The one where the training sequence began?

Peter: Oh you mean the part when Luke had to carry Yoda on his-! (Widened his eyes) Oh dear god, Ned! Please don't even say it!

Suddenly, about 5 minutes out from Midtown, Peter is seen jumping high in the air, with Ned literally riding on his back as he jumped in the air, landing on the ground as he jumped towards the school.

Ned: (Sees the view of Queens from each jump) This is almost like the ride at Disneyland!

Peter: (Grunts as he carried Ned) Yeah, except you're a bit heavy!

Ned: (Turns to Peter) So, you got bit by a Spider, right? Can you like, shoot Organic Webbing?

Peter: Huh, that's not a bad idea! (Lands on a rooftop, seeing the back of the school as it was far away) It's worth a shot! (Jumps in the air, trying to shoot webs out of his hands, but none shot out) Uh, nothing's coming out!

Ned: What, you can't shoot any?!

Peter: No, I just don't think I have any Webs! (Falls down into the dumpster with Ned) AHHHH!

Ned: (Falls down with Peter) AHHHH!

They both fell flat onto the dumpster, crashing down into the pile of garbage, as the two got out of it, crawling their way out of it, and onto solid ground as they both leaned against the dumpster panting.

Ned: (Panted as he looked at a wall) You don't have Organic Webbing.

Peter: (Pants as well) I don't have Organic Webbing.

Ned: (Turns to Peter) You really should work on that.

Peter: Yeah, well... (Gets up off the ground) I'm sure we'll be okay with walking at this point.

Ned: (Gets up off the ground) I guess so... (Starts walking to school with Peter) Hey, where's your backpack?

Peter: My backpack? (Touched his back, noticing he isn't carrying a backpack) Oh man! (Turns to Ned) I must have left it at your house! Why didn't you say something?

Ned: Well, I thought you would put back on after making crawling up my wall.

Peter: (Groans) This is going to be fun to explain Aunt May and Uncle Ben tonight.

* * *

Later, Peter and Ned were in the Gym, sitting on the bleachers while everyone else was either playing basketball or making poster decorations for the upcoming pep rally as they sat together having a discussion.

Ned: (Sits next to Peter) So, any quick reflexes?

Peter: (Sits next to Ned while tying his shoes) Well, a taxi driver almost hit me, and that's when I got this tingling feeling in my gut, and then I just jumped over it.

Ned: Cool! Is that some kind of ability to make you full alert?

Peter: Maybe, I haven't thought much about it.

Ned: Alright, that's cool... (Looks at Peter tying his shoes) So, are we gonna talk about the webbing?

Peter: What about the webs?

Ned: Well, I'm only saying this because you don't really shoot Organic Webbing, which would have been really cool in my point of view, but since you don't have any webs to shoot, you should really start finding a way to make webs.

Peter: (Turns to Ned) What for?

Ned: I don't know, swing across building to building! To get around places! Aside from jumping up and down all the time, it would save you from landing in a dumpster the next time you jump.

Peter: Are you saying this because I would do that to go to school? Or are you saying that because you think I'm Superhero material?

Ned: Peter, you have been always saying to me that you always wanted to be a superhero!

Peter: That was when I was in Elementary and Middle School!

Ned: Dude, you have powers! Do you even know the percentage of people getting a rare opportunity like this?

Peter: No, and I don't wanna know! Besides, why do I have to be a hero? There are enough superheroes in the world! I'm just a fifteen-year-old kid trying to go to school! And beyond that, how am I supposed to be one if I don't even have a costume?

Ned: Oh, I can whip you up a costume! (Chuckles) Haha! Whip you up, get it? (Lightly hits Peter by the shoulder) Get it?

Peter: How can you even do that?

Ned: My parents own a clothing store! They not only sell them, they make them! High-quality stuff! They even make unique logos, all I have to do is go over there, make you something colorful, kinda like a Captain America mix, only except yours will be Red and Blue instead of just Blue and Red, and then you can go out there and fight crime!

Peter: Ned, I don't want to have a life of adventure! I just want to live a normal life, to be myself!

Ned: Peter, nobody wants that! Look, it'll be fun! You can be the hero, and I'll be your guy in the chair, easy peasy!

Peter: What are you even talking about? There's no such thing as a guy in a chair!

Harry: (Walks over to Ned and Peter) What about a guy in a chair?

Peter: (Noticed Harry, widened his eyes as he looked at Ned) Uh, well-!

Ned: (Turns to Harry) Peter and I were discussing how each Superhero has a guy in the chair.

Harry: (Raises a brow, tilting his head) What guy in the chair?

Ned: (Looks at Harry) You know, the guy in the chair! A companion that sits on the computer, and helps the hero from his room.

Harry: (Shook his head) Yeah, I don't think there's such a thing like that man.

Peter: Yeah. (Turns to Ned) So can we drop it, please?

Ned: (Sighs) Fine.

Harry: (Groans as he sat next to his friends) God, what a day.

Peter: (Raises a brow) Hey, what's wrong Harry?

Harry: Oh it's nothing! Just my Dad being Dad as usual.

Ned: What happened?

Harry: I don't know... (Gets out his backpack, putting his clothes in the bag) But I overheard him talking with one of his scientists, something about a Spider.

Peter: (Widened his eyes) A spider you say?

Harry: Yeah, apparently, an accident happened, and then one of the spiders they were experimenting on escaped its confinement, and the crazy thing is... (Turns to Ned and Peter) It happened during the field trip.

Ned: (Widened his eyes) Whoa, seriously? Where is this spider?

Harry: They found it, but strangely enough, they found it dead.

Peter: Really? So, how did it die?

Harry: Honestly, everyone would have thought that it got stepped on, but the doctors said that its entire blood was drained as if it had recently bitten someone so hard, it gave out all of its blood.

Peter: (Looks at Ned) Seriously?

Harry: Yup... (Sighs) I don't know about you, but hey... (Turns to his friends) At least it gives my Dad a reason to get off my back for a while.

Flash: (Is seen playing basketball, as he jumped in the air to block an opposing player, knocking the ball off his hand) Woo! (Pushed the player to the floor, as he looked down at him in victory) Rejected boy!

Liz: (Is seen working on a poster with Gwen and MJ when the ball hit the paint jar, spilling paint all over the poster) Ah! (Looks at the paint, as well as the ball, and then got up to look at Flash) Hey, you did that on purpose Flash!

Flash: (Turns to Liz with a smug look) No, but I should have! Your pep rally poster's too lame anyway.

MJ: Yeah, I'm pretty sure every pep rally poster is lame anyway, but what do the teachers care, right?

Gwen: (Turns to Flash) Seriously, we needed to get these done before the pep rally next Friday!

Flash: Well, you should watch your backs then! Maybe you won't be clumsy to let paint spill all over! (Turns back to the game)

Gwen: (Sighs as she turned to her friends) Alright, let's pick this up, come on.

Harry: (Saw the whole thing unfold) Man, what a dick.

Peter: (Looks at Gwen, and then turns to his friends) I'll be back. (Gets up and walks over to Gwen) Hey, Gwen! Do you need a hand?

Gwen: (Turns to Peter) Uh, no! I think we're fine here.

Peter: You sure? Because I can help anytime.

Flash: (Noticed Peter is seemingly distracted, smirking as he raised the ball up high) Head's up Penis Parker!

Flash threw the ball directly at Peter, who felt the same tingling sensation he had before, and then suddenly to everyone's complete surprise, Peter caught the ball right in his hand, taking those watching back as they had seen the catch Parker had just pulled off.

MJ: (Widened her brow) Whoa.

Harry: (Widened his eyes) Since when did Peter learn how to do that?

Gwen: (Widened her eyes in surprise) Wow! (Looks at Peter) Nice catch!

Peter: (Widened his eyes as he looked at the ball he was holding) Thanks...

Flash: (Looks around, surprised as everyone else was) Uh, okay... (Claps his hand) Nice catching Parker, that was really nice! (Snaps his fingers) Alright, now come on! Give up the ball now.

Peter: (Looks at the ball, turning to Gwen with a smirk) Actually, you know what Flash? (Turns to Flash) I got a better idea! (Twirls the ball with his finger) How about you take it from me?

Flash: (Scoffs) You serious?

Peter: No, really! Come on, one on one match between you and me, all you have to do is grab the ball, and that's it.

Flash: (Grins) Oh, this outta be good! (Walks over to Peter)

Harry: (Looks at the two) What is Peter thinking of doing?

Ned: (Looks at Peter) He's gonna make Flash pee his pants in front of everybody...

Flash: (Looks at Parker) You sure you don't wanna back out right now Parker?

Peter: (Shrugs) Go ahead, take it!

Flash: If you say so. (Moves to grab the ball, only for Parker to a quick back dribble, not getting the ball) Huh?!

Peter: (Moves the ball onto his other hand) What's up, Flash? Ball's right here!

Flash: (Stares at Parker) Okay... (Tries to grab the ball again)

Peter: (Moves the ball onto his right hand again, raising it up high) Come on, Flash! You can do better than that!

Flash: Alright, game over pal-! (Tries to grab the ball, but then Peter jumped, making him stumble around until he was turning to the wall, as he felt the ball hit him on his back) Ugh! (Turns to Parker)

Peter: (Threw the ball at Flash right the back, looking at him with a smirk) What's the wrong Flash? I think your speed's starting to get really, really slow right now, don't you think?

Flash: (Looks at Parker, noticing everyone making the "Oooh" sound) That's it! (Moves towards Parker)

Peter: (Sees Thompson trying to charge at him) RAH! (Moves to throw the ball at Flash, which he didn't, but made the opponent flinch) Thought I was gonna really hit you, did ya? (Everyone laughs as Flash turned his attention to him) Okay, seriously though, take the ball. (Extends the ball to Flash, noticing how hesitant he is) Oh, are you nervous right now? Alright... (Moves his left hand to cover his eyes) How about this? (Fellow students start to exclaim) Alright? How about that? My eyes are closed! (Turns his head around) Ready for you to take it anytime now.

Flash: (Looks at Parker offering the ball to him) Alright... (Moves to touch the ball, as he tried to get it, the ball doesn't take off) Huh? (Tries to pry off the ball off Parker's hand) Jesus Parker!

Basketball Player: Come on Flash, take it!

Peter: (Turns to Flash, grinning) Yeah Flash, go on! Take it!

Liz: (Looks at the whole ordeal that goes on) Oh... My... God... Am I dreaming right now?

MJ: Nope... (Grabs a piece of bubblegum) This is all real.

Flash: (Grunts as he tried pulling the ball off of Parker) Ugh! (Slips backward and fell to the floor, making everyone exclaim)

Peter: (Twirls the ball again, looking down at Thompson) So, what was that you said yesterday in the Field Trip? Something about how unreal it is that Thor is the only one that can lift his Magic Hammer? Well... (Bounced the ball several times) I find this unreal that you can't even get the ball out of my hand! It's like you're Unworthy of it.

Flash: Okay, you know what? (Gets up, backing towards the basketball net) Come on Parker! Let's bring it! Come on!

Peter: (Dribbles the ball back and forth) If you say so!

Parker moved towards the basketball net, as Flash attempted to take the ball from him, Peter shoved him away like as if he was playing Football, knocking Thompson to the floor as Peter jumped high into the air, everything in slow motion as everyone looks at him from various standpoints, Ned and Harry standing next to each other with widened eyes, MJ sitting on the bleachers making a bubblegum, and Gwen standing next to the poster making a shocked face as everything turned back to normal the moment Peter slammed dunked the ball onto the net, as well as causing the glass to shatter unexpectedly, making everyone gasp in surprise, cheerleaders falling onto each other in a pile, the same time as MJ making the gum pop, her eyes widened in surprise as Peter let the glass fall onto him, widening his expression as he looked up at the net, all the glass pieces on the floor as everyone stared at him.

Ned: (Widened his eyes) Whoa!

Peter: (Looks up at the broken glass) Holy Shit!

Coach Wilson: (Was having a chat with Principal Morita when he saw Parker break the glass) What the hell?

Principal Morita: (Turns to Peter) Parker! (Gets Peter's attention) My office!

Stan Lee: (Is seen as the janitor as he saw the glass broke) Oh boy! I hope this doesn't affect my shift!

* * *

Later, Peter was seen inside of the principal's office with his Uncle Ben, as they had wrapped up the discussion about the backboard, with them being finished as the two Parkers walked out of the office and into the hallway.

Ben: (Sighs) What was wrong with you?

Peter: (Turns to Uncle Ben) Uncle Ben, please don't get mad, okay? I promise I'll save up money to pay for the backboard-!

Ben: No, don't worry about that! The place I work at can handle that without a problem.

Peter: Yeah, by the way, you never said where you worked at.

Ben: I told you, I work at a very important place as an engineer, but that's not important right now! (Turns to Peter) Now is it true? About what I just heard back there? Did you humiliate that kid?

Peter: Well... (Rubs his arm) Yeah, but to be fairly honest, this guy was really having it coming!

Ben: Oh, did he?

Peter: Yeah, totally!

Ben: Is he that same kid that drives the Audi? The one that almost ran you over in the parking lot, was that the same kid?

Peter: Well, yeah, but-!

Ben: So tell me something, was that stunt you pulled about receiving attention? Or was it just getting even?

Peter: Ben, you know I don't care about the popularity!

Ben: So it was about getting even then?

Peter: Well... Yeah, basically.

Ben: Oh, so you must feel good about yourself, huh? Being the new tough guy in school, that feels pretty good right now?

Peter: What? No, it isn't like that!

Ben: Then what is it about, huh? Because thanks to your show, I had to change shifts at work today, which not affects me, or your Aunt, but it also affects the place I work at!

Peter: Well, why didn't you let Aunt May come here? She could have handled it!

Ben: Your Aunt has a busy schedule today, and has a lot of meetings.

Peter: Yeah, so did you!

Ben: Which I had to get out of, no thanks to you! (Sighs) Look, I don't need to drill you any more than I have to, considering that the Principal has done that more than I have, so don't forget, you have after-school detention, and once it finished, you come straight home by 6:00, okay?

Peter: (Nodded) Okay...

Ben: Okay. (Noticed Gwen going to her locker) Hey, that girl looks familiar... (Turns to Gwen) Isn't she inside that picture on your laptop?

Peter: (Noticed Gwen, widening his eyes) Uh, no! I don't know what you're talking about?

Ben: I'll be damned, that's her! Woo, she's got nice hair!

Peter: (Turns to Ben) Ben, please don't make a big deal out of it!

Ben: Well, it actually is a fact about doing things done will make you feel better.

Peter: How does that suppose to-!

Ben: Hey! You, in the Blonde!

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Ben, what are you doing?!

Ben: (Gets Gwen's attention) Hey, you see my Nephew? He has a picture of you on his computer!

Peter: (Blushes) Ben!

Ben: (Placed a hand on Peter's shoulder, smirking) Good luck getting the girl Pete. (Turns to leave) Remember, be home by six!

Peter: (Watched Ben leaving, sighing as he turned to Gwen) Uh, hey!

Gwen: (Walks over to Peter) Hey... (Looked at Ben) So, you have a picture of me on your computer?

Peter: Well, that's my Uncle! Don't listen to him, he's a serious pathological liar, and he thought you were someone else!

Gwen: (Turns to Peter) So you don't have me on your computer?

Peter: Oh yeah I do. (Widened his eyes) But not in a creepy way! I mean, I have pictures of you on the Decathlon Team, the School Paper, and the Debate Team!

Gwen: (Turns to Peter) Those pictures don't happen to be the same one from the Field Trip yesterday, right?

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Yeah! (Snapped his fingers) Yeah, I-I was just sorting them out for the School Paper for editing when my Uncle saw you on the pics!

Gwen: Oh, good! (Sighs) Great, I thought for a second there that I'd have some weird, creepy, peeping tom flashing photos of me and I was gonna get stalked later on!

Peter: Yeah, that would be weird!

Gwen: (Chuckles with Peter a little) Ah, speaking of Flash, did you get expelled?

Peter: Uh, no! I got three days in Detention, including next Monday.

Gwen: Oh, that's great that you're not expelled for shattering the backboard glass... (Folded her arms around her books) Besides, you're a pretty good photographer, as well as an upstanding member in the Decathlon Team, so we'd be lost without you.

Peter: (Nodded) Thanks... (Stands as Gwen is about to make her leave) Uh, hey! (Turns Gwen's attention to him) You don't have anything else going on inside your schedule, do you?

Gwen: (Tilts her head) No, I'm just at my apartment with my family all day... (Looks at Peter as she walked to him) Why are you asking?

Peter: I... (Sees Ned walking to him from behind Gwen, widening his eyes as he raised his hands in the air, waving at him) I-I was just curious, because... (Sees Ned hiding behind a corner just in time for Gwen to turn around) Because I was wondering if we could hang out! (Gwen turns to him again) Besides just spending it with the Decathlon Team, or being in the School Paper! I thought maybe we could, I don't know, grab some something to eat, maybe grab a cup of coffee sometime...

Gwen: (Raises a brow) A cup of coffee?

Peter: Uh, yeah! I mean, or, we could do other things...

Gwen: Peter Parker, are you asking me out on a date right now?

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Well, if that's not in your mindset, we could just hang out in a friendly way, or-!

Gwen: (Nodded) Uh, yeah!

Peter: (Looks at Gwen) Yeah, what?

Gwen: Yeah, we could, you know... Grab a cup of coffee.

Peter: (Looks at Gwen with excitement) Really?

Gwen: Sure! Or we could do it for Breakfast, either one.

Peter: Uh... (Smiles) Good, that's really good!

Gwen: Cool...

Peter: (Stands around with Gwen while _Til_ _Kingdom_ Come by Coldplay is being played in the background) Well, I mean, not right now!

Gwen: (Nodded) Yeah!

Peter: I mean, I have Detention in about a half an hour, so-!

Gwen: Oh yeah, I understand! Totally! So when do you wanna-?

Peter: Uh, how about Saturday?

Gwen: Saturday? Yeah, we could do Saturday!

Peter: That would be great!

Gwen: Or some... (Circles around) Other time... (Chuckles)

Peter: (Chuckles) Yeah!

Gwen: (Turns to leave, smiling) See you around Parker.

Peter: Yeah... (Waves his hand goodbye, standing by while watching Gwen leave) Yeah, see you! (Watches Gwen turn around and wave at him before turning around, smiling)

Ned: (Gets out of the corner, walking to Peter) Did you do it?

Peter: We have a date this Saturday!

Ned: (Grins) Oh man, that's awesome!

Peter: Yeah! (High fives Ned) High five!

Ned: (High fives Peter) Woo! It's finally happening man!

Peter: I know! (Walks with Ned) I can't believe it!

Ned: (Walks with Peter) Okay, so does this mean you'll have time to hang out later?

Peter: (Turns to Ned) Oh no, I have to be back by Six, or else I'll be in trouble.

Ned: But dude, there's something that we really have to try! Look, there's a wrestling match tonight at Five, and the winner gets $3 Thousand dollars afterward!

Peter: $3 Thousand dollars? That's a lot of money!

Ned: I know, which is why I think you should do it!

Peter: But I can't! Ben will kill me if I don't make it home on time!

Ned: Dude, this is like an opportunity for us, to make some money! Besides, if you don't wanna be a hero, that's fine! At least we could do is some hardcore wrestling.

Peter: But what are we gonna do with $3 Thousand dollars?

Ned: I don't know, save it for use! Like buying an expensive gaming console! I always wanted one of those!

Peter: Ned, those cost like $3 hundred dollars... $3 Thousand is pretty much more than that!

Ned: Come on man! Don't you think it would be cool to have that kind of money?

Peter: (Looks down at the floor) Yeah, it would be pretty cool... (Turns to Ned) Alright, 5 o'clock tonight, right?

Ned: (Nodded) Yeah, that's when it starts!

Peter: Okay, cool! That's about an hour before my deadline. (Nodded) Yeah, let's do it.

Ned: Really?

Peter: Yeah! What could go wrong?

* * *

Later, Peter and Ned were seen inside a locker room, with Peter, who is now wearing a Red Sleeveless Hoodie with a Spider Symbol on the chest area, Red Shoes as well as Red Socks, Red and Black Fingerless Gloves, and Blue Sweatpants, as well as a Blue Sweatshirt that is underneath the Hoodie, overlooking a match between two wrestlers, as one of them fell to the ground, crashing right onto a table, smashing it in half while the victor roared in victory, the crowd cheering as the two teenagers watched.

Peter: (Looks at the match) Oh my God, I'm going to die out there!

Ned: You'll be fine! (Turns to Peter, giving him his Red Mask) Here, wear this!

Peter: (Turns to Ned, taking the Mask) Is that a mask?

Ned: Yeah! I thought that would blend in with the wrestlers since they all wear masks.

Peter: I guess... (Puts the Mask on, covering his own face as he looked at Ned) How do I look?

Ned: (Smiles) You look awesome!

Peter: (Turns to look at a mirror) I don't know... It's not that cool like the other costumes.

Ned: Well, it was all that I came up with! At least it'll be better than just wearing spandex.

Peter: Yeah, but I think the mask could look a lot better! (Gets out a set of Googles)

Ned: (Raises a brow) What's that?

Peter: It's the Goggles from our last group project.

Ned: The one from the first week of school?

Peter: Yeah, I kept them afterward because I kind of liked the way they function... (Puts them in the empty sockets of the mask) Okay... (The Goggles activate, as the optic lenses function by making a brow) How do I look now?

Ned: Way better than before!

Referee: (Gets inside) Hey, you two done yet? Your match is about to start!

Peter: (Turns to Ned) Holy Crap, it's time!

Ned: Crap! We need to give you a name!

Peter: I already have a name, it's Peter Parker!

Ned: Not your real name! I meant like a codename! You know, how wrestlers here are called Bone Saw, Crusher Hogan, you need a name, a name that has a ring to it!

Peter: (Turns to the ring) Yeah, I'll figure something out! (Walks away) Wish me luck! (Leaves Ned in the locker while walking to the scene) Alright, what do I call myself? God, this is really hard! (Sighs) Alright, let's see if this works...

Loudspeaker: Will the next contestant enter the arena at this time?

Spokesperson: (Turns to the audience) Who wants more?

Crowd: WE DO!

Spokesperson: (Chuckles as he walks backstage) For the next victim to enter the arena at this time if he could withstand just three minutes in the cage, with Bonesaw Mcgraw, he will win $3 Thousand dollars, shall be handsomely paid to... (Turns to the corner, whispering to Peter) Alright, what's your name kid?

Peter: Uh, yeah! Call me the Human Spider!

Spokesperson: (Takes off his glasses) The Human Spider? That's it? That's the best you got?

Peter: Yeah!

Spokesperson: Oh, good lord, it sucks! (Puts his shades on, turning to the audience with the microphone ready) The sum of $3 Thousand dollars...

Ned: (Walks in the crowd) Excuse me, can I sit down somewhere? (Sees everyone ignoring him) No? Okay... I'll just... (Shrugs) I'll just stand then... That's cool.

Spokesperson: Will be paid to, the terrifying... The deadly... The Amazing SPIDER-MAN!

Spider-Man: (Widened his lenses as everyone started booing at him) What? No! (Turns around) Hey, that guy got my name wrong, it's the Human Spider!

Bodyguard: I don't care, get out there!

Spider-Man: No man! The dude got my name wrong!

Bodyguard: (Turns to push the kid) Get out there, you moron!

Spider-Man: (Gets pushed out of the stage by the bodyguard) Okay, jeez! (Turns to walk to the arena, listening to the booing) Wow, everyone really hates my guts!

Bonesaw Girl 1: (Turns to Spider-Man with a mic on her hand) Bone Saw's gonna eat you up and spit you out, little man!

Bonesaw Girl 2: (Turns to Spider-Man with a mic on her hand) I hope you brought your mommy with you-!

Bonesaw Girl 3:(Turns to Spider-Man with a mic on her hand) We're gonna break you up and smash you up-!

Spider-Man: (Gets popcorn thrown at him) Hey! (Turns up to the people throwing food at him) Hey, is this all necessary?!

Bonesaw Girl 4: (Turns to Spider-Man with a mic on her hand) I'm gonna rip off eight of your feet fingers off one by one-!

Spider-Man: (Sees all the 4 women taunting at him) Okay, can you ladies back up for just a second?

Wrestler: (Defeated as he groans, being rolled down in an ambulance cart) Oh my God! (Gets Spider-Man's attention as he was being watched) Oh, my legs! Oh God, I can't feel my legs!

Crowd: (Shouts in unison) KILL! (Some people hold out signs, which read "KILL HIM") KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!

Spider-Man: (Looks around at everyone chanting, until he saw Ned standing, seeing him shrug) Oh man, I'm gonna die in here, aren't I? (Looks at the arena) Here goes! (Walks inside, just in time for the cage to start setting up) Huh?! (Turns around, looking at the cage) What the?!

Crowd: (Shouts in unison) CAGE! CAGE! CAGE! CAGE! CAGE!

Spider-Man: (Sees the cage all formed up) Uh, hello? Guys?

Spokesperson: Will the guard please lock the cage doors at this time?

Spider-Man: (Widened his lenses) What?! (Sees the cage being locked from the outside) Hey man, wait! Listen, I didn't sign up for a freaking cage match! I thought this would a regular! Like Rocky! Have you watched Rocky? (Sees the guard leave) Hello? Wait, unlock the thing, man! This is a mistake!

Bonesaw: (Chuckles) Hehehehe! Yes, you have! Because you're stuck here for three minutes with me! You ain't goin' nowhere!

Spider-Man: (Turns to Bonesaw) Hey, listen to me, man! There's been a serious mixup!

Bonesaw: I don't care, runt! All I know is that I have three minutes to have our little "Playtime"! (Hears the bell being rung, as the three-minute timer activated) RAAH! (Charges at the teenager)

Spider-Man: (Sees Bonesaw charging at him) Oh, great! (Leaps from the floor)

Bonesaw: (Slammed himself against the bar poles) UGH! (Fell the floor, making the crowd groan as he got up, looking at Spider-Man, who is now up high on the bars, hanging on there like an actual spider) Hey, what are ya doin' up there?

Spider-Man: (Sticks up high on the bars as he stared down at Bonesaw) Staying away from you, that's what! Hey, that's a cute outfit man, did your husband give it to you?

Bonesaw: (Bangs on the bars) Get yer' scrawny ass down here and fight like a man!

Spider-Man: Nuh-huh dude! I'm staying up here for the next three minutes! You can just stay down there and-!

Bonesaw Girl 1: (Grabs a chair and hands it to Bonesaw) Go get him!

Bonesaw: (Grabs the chair and throws it at the kid) RAH!

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) WHOA! (Jumps off the bars, dodging the chair while making a flip) Hey! (Lands on the floor, looking at Bonesaw) That wasn't nice!

Bonesaw: (Charges at Spider-Man again) RAGH, hold still!

Spider-Man: Hey! (Jumps up high in the air, landing on the floor again) What's your problem?

Ned: (Turns to Spider-Man) Come on dude, you gotta fight him!

Spider-Man: (Turns to Ned) What, seriously? This guy's twice my size!

Bonesaw Girl 4: (Hands Bonesaw another chair) Finish him off!

Bonesaw: (Grabs the chair, moves behind Spider-Man) Arrrr...

Spider-Man: (Doesn't notice Bonesaw walking behind him) How am I supposed to beat if he's so big-!

Ned: (Widened his eyes as he saw Bonesaw behind his friend) Peter, behind you!

Spider-Man: Huh? (Turns around, only to be hit by Bonesaw with a chair) AAGH! (Fell to the floor)

Ned: (The crowd cheers while he just groaned) Oh god, this isn't good!

Spider-Man: (Groans, as he tried to get up) I'm starting to think-! (Gets hit by the chair again) OW! (Fell to the floor) Ugh, this was-! (Gets hit by a chair, by the head) UGH! (Moves his head down, but tries getting up) A really-! (Gets hit by the back) OH! (Falls down, groaning as he looked at Ned) A really bad idea!

Crowd: (Chants Bonesaw's name) BONESAW! BONESAW! BONESAW! BONESAW!

Bonesaw: (Moves to grab Spider-Man by the leg) Hehehe!

Spider-Man: (Gets grabbed by the leg) Oh God! (Gets carried and slammed around the bars) AGH! (Gets slammed again) GAH! (Falls on his back) Ugh...

Bonesaw Girl 3: (Gives Bonesaw a crowbar) Kick his fire ass!

Bonesaw: (Grabs the crowbar and turns to Spider-Man, raising it up high) Time to die, Bug! (Moves towards him)

Ned: (Widened his eyes) Peter, now! Hit him!

Spider-Man: (Opens his eyes, widening them when Bonesaw tries to swing a crowbar at him) Whoa! (Kicks him in the stomach)

Bonesaw: (Gets kicked in the stomach) GUH!

Spider-Man: Okay! (Kicks Bonesaw again) You do not! (Kicks again) Swing! (Kicks once more) A crowbar! (Kicks another) At anyone! (Kicks him rapidly) At all! (Kicks him in the face) YAH!

Bonesaw: (Gets kicked in the face) UGH! (Stumbles backward as the crowd grew loud, as he glared at Spider-Man) Why you little Shit! (Tries to swing the crowbar at his opponent again) RAAH!

Spider-Man: (Sees Bonesaw trying to swing the crowbar at him) Oh, come on! (Uses both feet to lift Bonesaw up) What did I just say about not swinging crowbars at people? (Kick throws him against the bar)

Bonesaw: (Gets thrown against the bars) UGH! (Fell to the ground face-forward, defeated)

Referee: (Gets onstage after the cage has been lifted up, kneeling down at Bonesaw) 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! (Slams his hand down on the floor) We have a WINNER!

Ned: (Widened his eyes as the crowd cheered) Holy Shit! (Gets on the arena, running to Spider-Man) Hey, you won the match dude!

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes as he turned to Ned) Seriously? Did I just win?

Ned: Hell yeah man! You won the match!

Spider-Man: Holy crap! (Gets his hand risen up by the referee) Holy crap!

Spokesperson: (Gets the microphone out) Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for our new champion, SPIDER-MAN!

Ned: (Hears the crowd roaring) Way to go... (Turns to his friend, smirking) Spider-Man.

Spider-Man: (Looks at Ned) Spider-Man... Yeah... (Looks at his hands) Yeah, I'm starting to like it! (Turns to the crowd) HEY, I'M SPIDER-MAN EVERYBODY!

Crowd: (Everyone goes wild as they all chant the victor's name) SPIDER-MAN! SPIDER-MAN! SPIDER-MAN! SPIDER-MAN!

Everyone continued to chant his name as Spider-Man reigned victorious in the arena...

* * *

Later, Ned and Peter, who still has his mask on, were seen sitting on a chair as they waited for the man at the front desk to gather the money they were owed.

Ned: (Smiles at his friend) And you were kicking him in the stomach and everything, and the crowd goes wild, and people were like shouting your name!

Spider-Man: (Chuckles behind the mask) Yeah, that was so cool! I just kicked that guy's ass!

Ned: You kicked a really big guy's ass! And now we get $3 grand!

Spider-Man: I know! This is so awesome!

Assistant: (Gets out of the door) Hey, Mr. Spider-Man? We're ready to deliver your payment. (Goes back inside)

Ned: (Gets up from his chair) Oh man, this is really exciting! We get to have $3 Thousand dollars in our pockets!

Spider-Man: Yeah, $3 Thousand, that's amazing! (Goes inside with Ned, as they walk to the man at the front desk) Hey, the lady said you have our money ready?

Man: (Turns to see Spider-Man, looking at him up and down while counting money) Alright... (Gets out just a single $100 dollar bill and placed it on the desk, with Peter getting the money as he and Ned were seen waiting for more, making him notice) Alright, you're done! Now get outta here.

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) W-What? (Grabs the money, raising it in the air) This is a hundred bucks!

Man: (Turns to Spider-Man) Yeah, that's your payment! Now get on out of here, you're wasting my time.

Ned: Hold on, that's unfair! The advertisement said $3 Thousand!

Man: (Turns to Ned) Well, check it again kid! It said $3,000 Grand, for three minutes, and Webhead pinned the guy in two! And for that, I'm giving you a $100, and you're lucky to get even that!

Spider-Man: That's not fair! I earned that money fair and square!

Man: (Turns to Spider-Man) Kid, you're livin' in New York! Life ain't fair around here! Now move along!

Ned: (Sighs) Come on man, let's go...

Peter: (He and Ned take off outside in an alleyway, as he took off his mask in frustration) Man, this is a load of crap!

Ned: Hey, let go of it Peter, we got paid some money.

Peter: (Turns to Ned) But we were promised Three Thousand Dollars! And we only get just a hundred! A hundred bucks for one lousy cage fight that I nearly died inside of!

Ned: Well, do you wanna go through that again?

Peter: No, of course, I don't ever want to go through that again! (Sits down on the stair) This is just stupid to have gone through it only to be paid little because I stayed in for 2 minutes instead of 3!

Ned: Look, man, it isn't much, but at least it's enough to grab some lunch... Perhaps for that date with Gwen on Saturday?

Peter: (Looks at Ned) Yeah, I guess... (Gets up) Alright, let's get out of here... (Noticed it's night time) Hey, what time is it? It looks dark...

Ned: Let me check... (Gets out his phone, widening his eyes) Oh boy!

Peter: (Turns to Ned) What? What is it?

Ned: Peter, you said that you needed to be home by 6:00, right?

Peter: Yeah.

Ned: (Shows his phone to Peter) It's 7:30.

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Oh my God, I'm late! (Turns to run) I gotta run! (Jumps high in the air) See you tomorrow Ned!

Ned: (Sees Peter making a leap) Wait, Peter! (Raises the hundred dollar bill in the air) You forgot the-! (Sees Peter gone) Oh, forget it, he's gone!

Peter: (Jumps on top of a Subway Train) Oh my God, Uncle Ben is gonna kill me! (Gets out his phone, noticing the loaded text messages and missed phone calls he received) Oh, I am so dead!

Soon, Peter managed to reach Queens, as he ran back onto the Apartment, he quickly grabbed a hoodie from the lost and found and put it on to cover up his outfit, as he ran inside of the building, only to see Ben and May already downstairs, just ready to get out.

Peter: (Sees Ben and May) Oh, hey guys...

May: (Sighs as she looked at Peter) Jesus Peter, where the hell were you? We were calling you, texting you, and you didn't even respond!

Peter: I'm sorry, Aunt May, okay? Something came up-!

Ben: Something came up? Really? Something other than just walking home by 6, just as I have told you?!

May: (Folded her arms) Peter, we were scared! Alright? We had no idea where you were, and-! (Noticed Peter's Red Socks and Shoes) Dear lord, what are you wearing?

Peter: (Looked at his feet, turning to May) I'm wearing shoes!

Ben: Those... (Looks at Peter's Red Shoes and Socks) Are very bright shoes, where did you get them?

Peter: I-!

Ben: No what, that's not important! What's important is that you scared your Aunt and I half to death! We gave you a very specific time to come home, and what did we get? No phone call, no text message, not even a damn email! You didn't even respond to us at all, that is very irresponsible of you!

Peter: Look, guys, I'm here, alright? You don't need to worry about it anymore! (Walks to the elevator)

Ben: (Placed a hand on Peter's shoulder) Peter Parker, you listen to me! Are you listening to me?!

Peter: (Turns to Ben) Yeah, yeah! Go ahead, Uncle Ben.

Ben: (Sighs) Look, you're a lot like your Father! Believe it or not, you really are, and that's a good thing! (Peter looks at him) But the thing that I remember about your Father is that he lived by a philosophy, more like a principle really, and he believed that if you could do good things for other people, you have the moral obligations to do just those things, and that's what's at stake here!

Peter: (Nodded) Huh-huh...

Ben: And if there's one meaning behind it, it's Responsibility! Alright? Knowledge is Power, and with Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility! (Placed a hand on his Nephew's shoulder) Great Responsibility Peter, those are the things your old man lived by...

Peter: (Nodded as he looked down at the floor) Yeah, that's just really nice of you to say that Uncle Ben, it's great! Except there's just one thing that has always come to my mind for all my life, and that's the question of where are they? (Turns to Ben) Huh? Where are my parents?

Ben: (Raises a brow) What?

Peter: Where are my parents?! Where's my Dad? Where's my Mom? Where have they been for the past 11 years of my life that I have spent living here when it was their Responsibility to be right where you two are standing and tell me this himself?!

Ben: Peter-!

Peter: No, how dare you?! (Shoves Ben's hand away, backing away from him) How dare you tell me this when it should have been my Father that should be telling me this! (Gets tearful) Instead of just leaving me behind! Abandoned! Scared! And left without telling me a reason why they left and never even bother to come back! (Panted slowly as he looked at Ben, before turning around)

May: (Placed her hands on her chest as she saw Peter turning around) Peter, where are you going?

Peter: (Turns to the door) I'm going out for a walk!

Ben: (Turns to Peter) Peter, come back here! (Sees Peter opening the door) Please-! (Peter slammed the door shut, causing the glass to break)

May: (Gets startled by the glass getting shattered) AH!

Peter: (Turns around, noticing the glass broken as he looked at his Aunt and Uncle) Sorry... (Turns around and leaves)

May: (Gasp as she looks at the broken glass) Dear god...

Ben: (Slowly stepped on a piece, sighing) I should go after him.

May: Ben. (Placed a hand on his shoulder, turning his attention to her) I think maybe it's best that we don't bother him...

Ben: (Turns to May) He's out there at this time of night May, he shouldn't be out alone.

May: He's a teenager Ben! Teenagers go through all kinds of emotional behavior, I think we just have to sit down and let him be for a while...

Ben: I know... (Turns to the door) But somebody's gotta make sure he stays safe... (Turns to May) I'll be back... (Gets out of the door) Peter? Peter, where are you? Let's talk...

Ben continued to call out his Nephew, who doesn't notice him laying on the high levels of their apartment, looking at his Uncle as he searched for him, turning to the night sky as he gave out a big sigh...

* * *

Later, Peter was seen inside of a store, looking on his phone as he waited in line, carrying a bottle of Chocolate milk in his hand as he looked over texts from his Uncle, in which he never really replied as another man came in, one with a scorpion tattoo on the back of his neck as he grabbed a load of beer cans and stood behind Peter, who was next in line.

Cashier: (Sees Peter trying to buy a chocolate milk) Alright, that's $2.07.

Peter: (Tries to get the $100 dollar bill, but he couldn't because he realized he didn't have on it) Aw, man!

Cashier: Hurry up kid!

Peter: Sorry! (Sighs as he got out two dollars, and 5 cents) Here you go.

Cashier: (Counted the money) You're two cents off.

Peter: (Raises a brow) What?

Cashier: I said you're two cents off! This is $2.05, the Milk is $2.07!

Peter: (Sighs) Dude, I'm not really in a mood tonight, so can we just-!

Cashier: Look kid, you can either pay the amount of cash that reads on the cash register, or you can buzz off! Store policy, so are you gonna pay or what? You're holding up the line here!

Peter: Come on, I don't have two more cents on me!

Cashier: If you can't afford your milk, then just step aside! What? You didn't get enough milk money from daddy today?

Peter: Dude, please! Be smart about this, we're talking two cents here! You're freaking out over two cents! Now I had a really rough night, and I really would like to purchase this milk, please!

Cashier: Yeah, well I missed the part where that's my problem!Step aside kid! You're holding up the line!

Peter: Fine! (Gives the milk back) Take your stupid milk! (Turns to leave)

Cashier: Thank you! (Sighs as he sees the man, only for him to push some items off the counter) Hey! (Glares at him) Really? (Scoffs) God dammit! (Bends down underneath) I'm really sick and-!

As the Cashier picked the things up, the man with the scorpion tattoo moved to open the cash register, in which Peter came to notice as the man took the cash out of the register, who turns to look at the teenager, until he grabbed the chocolate milk and threw it at him, which Peter caught in his hand.

Man: (Smirks) Thanks for the distraction kid! (Turns to leave)

Peter: (Looks at the milk, until he left) Heh.

Cashier: (Gets up, mumbling when he noticed the cash register was empty) Son of a-! (Bangs on the counter, and got out of the store when the man responsible for stealing his money was seen running) HEY! Somebody stop that guy! He stole my money! (Noticed Peter) Hey kid! Aren't you gonna help?

Peter: (Looks at the cashier) Sorry, I missed the part where that's my problem!

Cashier: Oh for god sake! (Runs around in the street while Peter walked the opposite direction) Someone! Help me out, that guy stole my money! (Uncle Ben was seen walking in the same area when he took notice of the robbery) Hey, hey! Stop that man! He stole my cash!

Man: (Runs on the sidewalk Ben is on when he tripped and fell over) Ugh! (Slipped out his gun, sliding across the ground between him and Ben, as he got up to reach it)

Ben: (Sees the man running for his gun) HEY!

Ben made a move on the man, grabbing his gun, as they made a struggle over it, until the man shot Ben, which Peter had heard, making him turn around, as Ben widened his eyes, and fell to the ground, while the thief/shooter ran off, as bystanders took notice and walked over to Ben, noticing his injury.

Police Officer: (Noticed people gathering around) Hey, everyone back up! (Walks over to Ben, noticing a bullet wound) Oh shit! (Gets out his radio) All units, we have a 10-10, shots fired! 10-5, shots fired! (Sees the thief get inside of the car) I have eyes on the suspect! Suspect is heading south onto-!

Peter: (The cop talks on the radio as he saw people gathering around) What's going on? (Walks in the crowd) Excuse me, pardon me!

Police Officer: (Continues talking on his radio) I have a wounded civilian with a gunshot wound, requesting an immediate emergency unit, over!

Peter: (Walks in front of the cop, until he noticed Ben bleeding on the pavement) Ben?

Police Officer: (Turns to Peter) Hey, kid! You need to back up-!

Peter: Wait, that's my Uncle! (Crawls onto his knees) That's my Uncle! (Turns to Ben) Ben! Ben!

Ben: (Groans as he noticed Peter) Peter?

Peter: Oh god! (Turns to the Officer) What happened?!

Police Officer: There was a shooter, he shot the guy right where he stood. (Looks at Peter) Listen, I just called in the paramedics, they're on their way! (Noticed the bystanders getting closer) Hey! (Turns to the crowd) Stay back!

Peter: (Turns back to Ben) Hey, you hear that Uncle Ben? There's an ambulance coming, just stay with me! (Grabbed his Uncle's hands) Please, just hang in there! Don't go!

Ben: (Groans in pain as he looked at Peter) Peter...

Peter: (Tears start to show up as he looked at his Uncle) I'm here Uncle Ben! I'm right here, don't go!

Ben: (Looks at Peter) Peter! (Tries to say something else, until he gave out his last breath, closing his eyes)

Peter: (Saw Ben closing his eyes, not even breathing) Ben? (Moves his Uncle's chest) Ben, open your eyes! (Tears start going down) Ben, wake up! Uncle Ben please! (Tries to open them open) Uncle Ben please, open your eyes, talk to me! Please! (Hugged him) Please, don't go! Please, I don't want you to go, please! Please come back! Ben! (Whimpered) Oh god, Ben!

Police Radio: (A woman's voice is heard) 10-88, I have reports of units chasing after the suspect. (Peter raised his head up, turning to the Officer) The suspect is in a vehicle, the license plate number is AMS-2065, all units beware of the license plate number-!

Peter didn't need to hear any more info, as he started to leave the scene, running towards the alley as he ripped the hoodie covering his costume off, and then put on his Mask, donning the Spider-Man persona once more as he started to jump really high in the air, onto a rooftop as he saw police cruisers chasing after a vehicle.

Spider-Man: (Sees the vehicle being chased) I'm not going to make it to him! (Turns to grab his phone)

Ned: (Is seen on his computer playing a game when he got a call, which read Peter as he answered) I know, you forgot the $100 dollar bill-!

Spider-Man: (Runs) Ned, are you on the computer right now?!

Ned: (Raises a brow) Yeah, why?

Spider-Man: I need you to track down a license plate for me! It's really important that you do that!

Ned: (Widened his eyes) Wait, does this mean I get to be the guy in the chair?

Spider-Man: Yes, you get to be the guy in the chair, now track it down!

Ned: Oh yeah! (Exclaims) I'm the guy in the chair!

Spider-Man: Ned!

Ned: (Nodded) Right, sorry! (Gets out of the game) What's the license plate number?

Spider-Man: (Jumps onto a wall and climbs on it) It's AMS-2065, I need it tracked right now!

Ned: Alright. (Types the number onto the computer, and tracks it down from the geo map) Alright, it's currently driving at a high speed on Grand Central Parkway!

Spider-Man: Good, let me know when anything changes!

Ned: Peter, I don't understand! I thought you didn't wanna do the Superhero stuff? And I'm actually hacking into a police network, this is kind of-!

Spider-Man: Ned, the guy I'm after killed, my Uncle! He killed Uncle Ben and I can't let him get away with it! I need you to keep tracking him, okay?

Ned: (Widened his eyes, as he looked at the map) Roger... I'll let you know when anything changes.

Spider-Man: Thanks!

Ned: Peter... What are you doing if you're not chasing after the guy that killed your uncle?

Spider-Man: (Lands onto the rooftop of Midtown School of Science and Technology) Just doing a personal project that really helps me out! (Gets inside of his science class) Alright, come on! (Gets out a textbook) Okay... Okay, that should work! (Gets out some fluids, and placed two liquids together) Okay, okay, please don't get slow on me, I don't have time for this! (Grabs a pencil and stuck it on the liquid, pulling it to be caught in some kind of web) YES! (Sighs) Alright, time for the web shooters!

Back with the chase, police cars were seen driving after the car, as the man that killed Uncle Ben had begun shooting at the cops tailing him.

Man: (Shoots at the cruisers) Leave me alone, you stupid ass cops!

Ned: (Tracks the car onto the New York State Pavilion) Peter, the cops are about to lose him, what are you doing?

Spider-Man: (Gets out of the school) Something really important! (Sighs) Okay... First time's for everything! (Activates the Web shooter, only for webs to spray all over the place) Oh, no! Don't you go crazy on me right now! Come on! (Shoots a second time, shooting a solid Tonsile Web) YES! (Grabs the web) Alright... Here goes! (Jumps off the school) WOO HOO! (Jumps in the air, shooting more webs to swing around the Borough) That's more like it!

Asian Officer: (Chases after the suspect) All Units, this is Watanabe! I got lead on the suspect, 10-6! Suspect is-!

Man: (Shoots at the car) Take this, Bitch! (Shoots at the tires)

Yuri: (Crashes onto a tree) Ugh!

Man: (Smirks) Oh yeah! (Sees Spider-Man suddenly land on the hood, making him widened his eyes) WHOA!

Spider-Man: (Angrily swung his arm at the front windshield) RAH! (Broke the glass)

Man: (Felt the glass shatter in front of him) Oh, Christ! (Swerves around the car, until he crashed right onto a gate, next to an old abandoned warehouse as he got out of the car coughing) What the hell? (Turns to his car, noticing Spider-Man is gone) What the hell was that?

Yuri: (Gets out her gun) FREEZE! (Shoots at the thief)

Thief: (Nearly got shot) Ugh! (Runs inside of the warehouse) Bitch!

George: (Drives on the spot, seeing Watanabe as he got out of the car) Detective! Where is he?

Yuri: (Turns to George) Captain! (Pointed at the warehouse) He went that way! Along with someone else!

George: Is the suspect associated with someone?

Yuri: No... (Turns to the building) I don't think so...

George: (Sees other police officers arriving) Alright, everyone, fall in! The suspect is inside that warehouse!

Police started to go inside, while the suspect himself started to walk inside with his gun ready, unaware of the Webhead lurking in the shadows as he walked prepared.

Spider-Man: (Jumps in front of him and hit in the face) RAH!

Man: (Gets hit in the face) UGH! (Turns to shoot at Spider-Man)

Spider-Man: (Jumped on the ceiling, avoiding gunfire as he used his webs to take the gun out of the man's hands) RAH!

Man: (Gets his gun taken away) Ugh! (Looks at the kid) Whoa, listen! Leave me alone man, I was just minding my business, just give me a chance!

Spider-Man: (Walks angrily towards him) Did you give that guy a chance? The man you shot in cold blood? Did you bother to give him a chance?! (Grabs him and lifted him against the wall) ANSWER ME!

Suddenly, the light shined through, as Spider-Man got a good look at his face, which revealed to be the same man with the Scorpion tattoo on his neck...

Man: (In a flashback as he gave Peter a Chocolate milk) _Thanks for the distraction kid!_

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) No... (Lets him go) It can't be you...

Man: (Scoffs as he gave a smirk) See ya! (Grabs a knife and swung it at him, but got his hand caught, and his wrist broken) AGH! (Stumbles backward, dropping the knife) OW! (Gripped his wrist, turning to the man responsible) Asshole! You broke my wrist! Mother-! (Trips) Ah! (Falls back into the window, shattering it) AHHH!

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) Oh crap!

George: (Sees the man falling from the window) Oh Shit!

Man: (Fell onto a car face forward) GUH!

George: (Looks up at the window, seeing Spider-Man, before turning back to the man) Let's look at him!

Yuri: (Runs over to the suspect, pulling him over to see that he had an injury on his head, recognizing him) Well, I'll be damned! That's responsible for the previous robberies!

George: (Turns to Yuri) Mac Gargan? That's him?

Yuri: Yeah... (Moves to check his neck for a pulse) And to our surprise, he's still breathing.

George: (Turns to look at Spider-Man, only to see that he is gone) No thanks to our little this guy.

Yuri: (Turns to George) Who was that?

George: I don't know... (Turns around) But something tells me that we're gonna be seeing a lot more of him soon...

The Police move to place Gargan in handcuffs, while Peter is seen holding on to one of the Pavillion pillars, taking off his mask as he breathed out air, looking at the man that he had let go at the store...

Peter: (Panted as he looked straight at Gargan) What have I done?

* * *

Back in Oscorp, Harry was seen in the living room, watching some TV when his father came in, checking on him.

Norman: (Turns to Harry) Harry, how's it going?

Harry: (Watches the TV) Nothing much, just watching the TV

Norman: Really? What are you watching?

Harry: What do you care? Aren't you too busy to hang around with your Son?

Norman: I may be a busy man Harry. (Turns to sit on the chair across from his son) But that doesn't mean I care about you and your well being... Now, I know we haven't really had been getting some quality time together, and I would say that it's because of the meetings, but to be honest, that would be just a sorry ass excuse of myself to even bother, because the truth is, I haven't been the same after your Mother passed away...

Harry: (Makes a brow) Okay, that is probably the one thing that you have just admitted to now...

Norman: Yeah, well, that's because I'm your Dad Harry, and I know I haven't been paying the utmost close attention to you, but I want to be there for you... I want to be there when you graduate from High School, I wanna be there when you graduate from College, I want to be the kind of Dad that wants to know more about their Son... (Placed a hand on Harry's hand) I want to be just like any other Father in the world Harry, and I know I don't seem like it, but I wish to have these talks from time to time...

Harry: (Looks at his Dad, seeming to be interested in the topic when he widened his eyes) Oh my God...

Norman: Harry, please! You have to believe me-!

Harry: No, not you, the TV! (Dials the volume up high as the TV started to show the news)

News: (Is seen on Queens, displaying a picture of Ben) -A tragedy has occurred tonight in Queens, as a 55-year-old male, Benjamin Parker, husband of May Parker, age 53, was just walking out in the streets when a burglar ran out after robbing a convenience store and shot him in the chest dead! (Shows a photo of Mac Gargan) Police say that the suspect responsible was Mac Gargan, who had been wanted for multiple strings of burglaries in the past month, has been caught after a car chase, and is now placed in police custody! Witnesses say that G

Harry: (Looks at the footage) Oh my God, that's Peter's Uncle!

Norman: (Raises a brow) Peter?

Harry: (Turns to his father) Yeah! Peter, Peter Parker, he's my friend that goes to Midtown!

Norman: Parker? (Placed a hand on his chin) Parker, that sounds awfully familiar.

Harry: Well, it should because his Dad actually worked close to you once.

Norman: Parker... (Widened his eyes as he turned to Harry) Wait, are you talking about Richard Parker?

Harry: If it rings a bell, yeah.

Norman: And you're friends with his son?

Harry: Oh yeah! We've been friends for like, years! (Folded his arms) Why are you curious now?

Norman: I...-!

Stromm: (Contacts Norman) Mr. Osborn! We're ready to begin testing whenever you are!

Norman: Right, I'm on my way! (Turns to Harry) Harry, I deeply apologize, I gotta go-!

Harry: (Nodded) It's fine! Besides, I gotta call Peter anyways, check how he's doing! (Turns to leave)

Norman: (Nodded) Right...

Norman left the living room, walking in the elevator to arrive at the lab, as Stromm was seen waiting for him as the CEO walked in.

Stromm: (Looks at Norman) Mr. Osborn, I really advise you to reconsider this!

Norman: (Walks inside) Is it all in here?

Stromm: Yes!

Norman: Good. (Takes his shirt off) Let's get this over with!

Stromm: Sir, please! The performance enhancers aren't ready! (Norman takes out an enhancer tube) The data just doesn't justify the test!

Norman: Yeah, well I don't give a damn about the data! (Placed the tube on the machine to scan it) We need this done in order to save Oscorp!

Stromm: Mr. Osborn, I have to ask you for the last time, we can't do this! It's too great of a risk!

Norman: Don't be a coward! (Takes the tube out after it was finished being scanned) Risks are part of Laboratory Science! And sometimes, you just have to do things yourself! (Sighs as he looked at the tube) 40,000 years of evolution, and we never tapped our true vastness of human potential, and I don't mean superpowers. (Turns to Stromm) I mean the potential of evolutionary intelligence! (Drinks a cup of whiskey) Ugh! (Finished his own drink as he threw it to the ground) Alright, let's start! Open the cage.

Stromm: (Opens the biohazard cell) I really think this is a bad idea...

Norman: (Walks inside of the cell, and placed himself on the table) Yeah, well if you keep complaining, I'll have to fire your ass just to shut you up. (Felt the locks tighten up) God, I didn't realize this would be cold.

Stromm: (Walks out of the cell and worked on the control panel) Alright, starting in 5... 4... 3... 2... (Turns to the tube, which was still on the machine) 1...

It began to activate, as the tube emptied out its liquid, turning it into gas as they appear from underneath the vents that Osborn is inside of, as the green gas lit up the chamber, his skeletal readings that are shown in the monitor were seen to be increasing, until his heart rate starting to beep rapidly, and sounds of screaming pain were heard as Stromm turned to the cell, noticing his boss hyperventilating himself.

Stromm: (Widened his eyes) Oh my god! Mr. Osborn! (Turns to the panel) Oh god, what have I done?!

Stromm turned off the test immediately, but then suddenly, there was a monstrous sound coming from the chamber, as metal was heard being crushed, and that was proven when a piece of the lock that held Osborn was thrown out towards the glass, shattering it while Stromm ducked down, hitting the computers as everything began to malfunction, as Stromm looked up to see something... Not Norman Osborn, but something else, a creature whose skin is Green as the Hulk, but has Horns grown out of his skull, as his eyes glowed in a menacing Yellow Hue, as everything switched to the beast's point of view, as he looked down at Stromm...

Stromm: (Is seen in in the Monster's POV as he is scared) Oh dear god, what is that thing?! (The beast moves towards him) No, stay back! Stay the hell away from me! STAY BACK! (Tries to crawl away, only for his leg to be entrapped by its hand) AHH! (Gets hung upside down as he looked at the creature) Let me go! Please, just let me go! (Everything is seen on a wall, as shadows of himself and the creature are seen as the beast raised its claws up) No, no! Please! NOOO-!

Those were the doctor's last words, as blood was seen splattered onto the wall where the shadows were seen on...

* * *

The next fateful day, Peter was seen walking in his school, silent as students he passed by stared at him, word of his Uncle Ben being killed the night as he walked silently to his locker, as Flash was seen walking towards him.

Flash: (Walks towards Peter) Parker! Hey Parker, you got time to talk?

Peter: (Puts stuff in his locker as he groaned) Flash, I am so not in the mood right now.

Flash: Hey, listen, I just wanna-! (Moves to grab Parker, only for him to be grabbed by the collar and then slammed against the lockers as he was lifted up) Whoa!

Peter: (Glared at Flash) I said I'M NOT IN THE MOOD! (Thompson's eyes widened as he stared at him, slowly putting him down) Alright?

Flash: Dude, relax! I only came by to apologize! (Peter lets go of him) I heard about your Uncle, so I just wanted to say I'm sorry... Alright?

Peter only nodded slowly as he closed his locker, and ventured down the hallway, walking near Gwen, who saw Peter as she walked to him.

Gwen: (Walks in front of Peter) Peter! (Moved to hug him, taking Parker by surprise) I'm... I"m so sorry... I don't know what to say...

Peter: (Slowly hugged Gwen back) You don't have to say anything... (Let's go of the hug as he walked away) It's fine...

Later, Peter was seen in his apartment, as police were seen informing his Aunt May about the suspect they apprehended last night, as her eyes were as tearful as Peter's was right now...

Quaid: (Is seen with May) The charges against Gargan is pretty high, Mrs. Parker, so you can rest assured that he'll be facing life in prison once he faces trial.

Police: (Turns to Quaid) Frank, we're done here, let's go.

Quaid: (Nodded as he turned to May) Contact us if you need any more info...

May: (Nodded) Hmm-mm, thank you... (Placed her hands on her mouth as the police left)

Peter: (Walks over to May) May? About Ben-!

May: (Shook her head) No, no don't Peter, it's not your fault. (Turns to her Nephew) This is not on you... It was on that man that took him from us...

Peter: (Sits next to May) But that doesn't mean everything won't be the same again...

May: I know... (Placed a hand around his shoulder) So we'll have to adjust living on without him... (Takes a deep breath as she started to get off the table) Sorry, I just... (Turns to Peter) I need to be alone for a while, is that okay?

Peter: (Nodded) Sure... (Sees her going into her room and closing it, as he walked out of his apartment, sighing as he rubbed his head when he noticed Harry and Ned walking to him) Hey guys...

Harry: (Walks to Peter) Peter! (Hugs Peter) Hey, we're so sorry about what happened... (Breaks up the hug) I didn't know what to get you, so I just... (Brought an Oreo cookie cup) Got you a snack eat...

Peter: (Chuckles as he took the Oreo) Thanks, I'll uh... I'll make sure to eat these sometime...

Harry: (Folded his arms) Hey, is there any way we can do? I mean, I can have my Dad pay for the Funeral arrangements, but I meant with you-!

Peter: (Nodded) It's fine... (Looks at Harry) It's all good man, you don't have to do anything else...

Harry: Alright... (Turns to leave) Well, I'll be seeing you then...

Ned: (Watched Harry leave as he turned to Peter) So... How are you?

Peter: (Turns to Ned) What do you think?

Ned: Sorry! Bad choice of words, my bad... (Sees Peter walking inside of the restroom) Look man... (Follows Peter inside, as he looked at him) Last night was really, really crappy, but you got the guy that hurt your Uncle, man! At least, you don't have to-!

Peter: (Leans against the wall, sitting down) I let him go...

Ned: (Raises a brow) What?

Peter: (Pulled his knees closer) Last night, at the store... I saw him take the money out of the register, and I let him get away with it... (Tears start welling up) And then, he ended up shooting Ben in the chest... All because of me...

Ned: (Looks at Peter) Peter... You can't mean that-!

Peter: I do! (Gets up) You were right... I have superpowers! And I could have used them to stop Gargan, or otherwise... (Leaned himself against the wall) Otherwise, Ben would still be alive today, and we'd be back in the apartment back to normal...

Ned: Peter, I'm really sorry about Ben... He was a great guy...

Peter: (Turns to Ned) Remember, yesterday morning when you told me that I could be a Superhero?

Ned: (Nodded) Yeah, what about it?

Peter: I wanna do it...

Ned: You wanna do it?

Peter: Yes I do, and I need your help with that.

Ned: (Nodded) Sweet, so I'll be the guy in the chair again?

Peter: (Sighs) You can always be the guy in the chair.

Ned: Great! I mean, are you sure?

Peter: I have the power to do things most people can't, and when I don't use them, people get hurt because of me... (Folded his arms) Just like what happened to Ben was on me...

Ned: So, you're going in the game?

Peter: I think it's about time that New York is introduced to its new hero on the block because Spider-Man's open for business!

Ned: That's just great! Okay, I'll need to get my computer all set up! (Turns to leave) I'll text you!

Peter: (Nodded) Got ya...

Peter walked back to his apartment, as he opened the door, he walked inside of the living room, only to see a man wearing a black leather coat, black cargo pants, and appears to be bald, dark-skinned as Peter took immediate notice.

Peter: (Raises a brow) Uh, excuse me, what are you-?

?: (Stares at the window) Forgive me, I was dropping by to share my condolences when the door was unlocked... (Folded his arms) Your Uncle was a great man I have ever worked with... Shame he had to go away this soon, especially by this tragedy...

Peter: (Looks at the man) I'm sorry... Who are you supposed to be?

?: Just... (Turns around looking at Parker, as he is wearing an eyepatch) An old man paying off his respects... (Walks to him) You must be Peter Parker... Ben told me a lot about you.

Peter: (Nodded) Yeah, you must be one of Ben's coworkers, right?

?: I'm his boss.

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Oh! So, you must be...?

Fury: Fury. (Extends his hand, offering a handshake) Call me Fury.

Peter: (Nodded) Right... (Extended his hand to Fury, making a handshake) Nice to meet you, Fury.

Fury: Nice meeting you too kid... (Turns to leave) I'll go ahead and be out of your way now...

Peter: Okay...

Fury: (Turns to Peter) Oh, and if I have any word of advice... (Peter turns to his attention) Keep both eyes, open. (Turns to leave, shutting the door behind him)

Peter: (Raises a brow) Okay... (Turns to go to his room) That was weird.

* * *

Back in Oscorp, Harry was just arriving back when he noticed an ambulance carting away someone, who has a rag covering him as it was placed in the vehicle, taking notice as he walked inside.

Harry: (Noticed the ambulance) Hey, what's going on?

Oscorp Employee: (Turns to Harry) There was some kind of freak accident in one of the labs... Stromm was found dead inside.

Harry: (Widened his eyes) Whoa, how did it happen?

Oscorp Employee: We don't know, we just found him like that when his body was discovered.

Harry: (Turns to go inside) Oh god, my Dad was working with him! (Turns to the elevator, and once he got to his floor, he walked inside of the living room) DAD? (Looks around the floor) DAD?!

Norman: Right here Harry...

Harry turned to see his Father standing in front of the window, with no shirt on, and his pants seemingly partly ripped off as he stared at the window, his son making his approach.

Harry: (Walks to his Father) Dad? Why don't you have a shirt on?

Stromm: (Is seen in a flashback) _NOOOOO!_

Norman: (Stares at the window) Harry... What time is it?

Harry: It's like, 5 in a half... (Raises a brow) Dad, are you okay?

Norman: (Looked at his hand) I feel better son... In fact... (Turns to Harry with a smile) I never felt so better!

* * *

 **Okay, so this is my first shot at making a Spidey Fanfic, so let me know your thoughts on the review section! What do you guys think of this? Did I do a good job so far? I like to know so therefore I could try making an improvement later in the future.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it as well as you have a nice day, and you guys just stay tuned for more Spider-Man!**

 **PEACE!**


	2. Comes Great Responsibility

Episode 2: Comes Great Responsibility

 **All Characters belong to Marvel!**

 **Also, I should put in a cast list of characters in this fic, just for the hell of it.**

 **Peter Parker/Spider-Man played by Tom Holland.**

 **Gwen Stacy played by Dove Cameron. (I saw her voiceover performance of the character, and honestly, I think she would kill it in live action)**

 **MJ/Michelle Jones played by Zendaya.**

 **Ned Leeds played by Jacob Batalon.**

 **May Parker played by Marisa Tomei.**

 **Ben Parker played by John Stamos. (No offense, but to hell with Maguire!)**

 **Norman Osborn played by Kevin Bacon.**

 **Harry Osborn played by Dylan Minnette.**

 **George Stacy played by Sean Bean**

 **Yuri Watanabe played by Oliva Munn.**

 **Wilson Fisk/Kingpin played by Vincent D'Onofrio.**

 **Tony Stark played by Robert Downey Jr.**

 **Stan Lee played by... Well, Stan Lee.**

 **I'll add more cast members in the future, but for now, just enjoy the Episode!**

* * *

It was a clear day in Queens, as Spider-Man was seen swinging around Town with his Webs.

Narrator: (Sees Spider-Man swinging around the city) I know I already said this, but my name is Peter Parker! And it's been two weeks since I first became Spider-Man! (Sees Spidey making a jump flip) Some people may think being a Superhero is simple, but the truth is, being one can be really hard sometimes, and especially when you're carrying a Secret Identity.

Spider-Man: (Moves to shoot more Webs when he suddenly depleted his last supply) What?! (Falls down onto a dumpster) AHHHH!

Narrator: (Sees Spidey drop onto a dumpster) That, and the part where you find out you have a limited amount of Webs you can shoot, which leads to our next part of the story.

Peter: (Runs towards his school) HEY! WAIT PLEASE, I'M LATE FOR CLASS! WAIT! (Ran up to the entrance, only for the janitor to shut it closed, locking him from the outside as he turned to the worker) Hey, come on man! I'm late!

Janitor: (Turns to Peter) Sorry kid, but it's part of the job! (Turns to leave)

Narrator: (Sees Peter groaning) Yeah, I learned that lesson the hard way.

Peter: (Leaned against the door) Seriously?

Narrator: (Sees Peter climbing up a wall) Turns out that keeping a Secret Identity can really affect your personal life. (Peeks his head out into the window, looking at the class) Especially when you're really trying hard not being late to class!

Mr. Harrington: (Turns to a piece of paper while leaning against his desk) Alright, I'm going to call row, so you all know the drill! Say your name so I can hear you. (Checks the row) Elizabeth Allan.

Liz: (Raises her hand up) Here!

Mr. Harrington: Sally Avril.

Sally: (Raises her hand up) Here!

Mr. Harrington: Jake Constantine.

Jake: (Raises his hand up) Here!

Peter: (Go gets his phone and starts texting Ned) **Ned, turn left to the window!**

Mr. Harrington: Hector Cervantez.

Hector: (Raises his hand up) Here!

Ned: (Checks his phone, seeing the message) The window? (Turns to the window, seeing Peter peek his head as he widened his eyes) What the-?!

Peter: Shh! (Points at his phone)

Mr. Harrington: Jason Ionello.

Jason: (Raises his hand up) Here!

Ned: (Turns to his phone, texting Peter) **Dude, WTF are you doing?**

Peter: (Texts Ned) **I'm trying to get to class!**

Mr. Harrington: Amelia Hopkins.

Amelia: (Raises her hand) Here!

Mr. Harrington: Michelle Jones.

MJ: (Raises her hand) Hey.

Peter: **I really do not want to be late! I need a distraction!**

Ned: **What am I supposed to do?!**

Mr. Harrington: Carl King.

Carl: (Raises his hand) Yo!

Peter: **Just make up something!**

Mr. Harrington: Ned Leeds.

Ned: (Turns to Harrington) HERE! (Everyone turns to him, seeing him shout) I'm here!

Mr. Harrington: (Sees Ned) Yes, I can see that well Ned. (Unknown to him or anyone else besides Ned, Peter was seen opening up the window behind him) I just don't see the reason why you have to yell.

Ned: Sorry sir! (Sees Peter climbing inside) I was listening to music loudly, I had no clue that I was speaking so loudly.

Mr. Harrington: (He and no one else saw Peter climbing on the ceiling) Okay, well I suggest you keep it on a low volume from now on, alright Ned?

Ned: (Nodded) Ditto!

Mr. Harrington: Alright then, now if there are no more interruptions... (Checks the row) Laurie Lynton.

Laurie: (Raise her hand) Here!

Mr. Harrington: Cindy Moon.

Cindy: (Raises her hand) Here!

Mr. Harrington: (Sees Peter's name) Peter Parker.

Peter: (Jumped from the ceiling and landed on his desk next to Ned) Here! (Panting)

Mr. Harrington: (Turns to Peter, noticing how sweaty he is) My gosh, Peter, did you take a run or something?

Peter: Yeah! (Nodded) Something like that!

Mr. Harrington: Okay then... (Turns back to the clipboard) Paul Patterson.

Paul: (Raises his hand) Here!

Peter: (Turns to Ned) Dude, thank you so much for helping me out!

Ned: (Turns to Peter) Dude, where were you?

Peter: I was late!

Ned: How could you be late?! You're-!

Peter: Shh!

Ned: (Nodded as he whispered) You're Spider-Man! You could have easily gone ahead and swung here with no trouble at all!

Peter: I know, I just had to deal with a mugger.

Ned: And a mugger kept you from getting here?

Peter: He had a gun! I had to be careful!

Ned: And how come you didn't use the Webs?

Peter: I ran out.

Ned: You ran out?!

Peter: Hey, I didn't know I could run out! This is a first for me!

Ned: (Sniffs his nose) Ugh! Did you fall inside of a dumpster?

Peter: (Nodded slowly) Hmm-mm.

Ned: (Covers his nose) Oh, god you smell!

Peter: Yeah, you don't need to tell me.

* * *

Later, Peter and Ned met each other in the cafeteria at lunch as they discussed the previous setback involving the Web Shooters.

Peter: (Sits next to Ned) And then the minute I pressed it, no webs came out! I just fell over just 100 in the air before landing in the dumpster!

Ned: (Sits next to Peter) I didn't know you could survive a drop that high.

Peter: Neither did I, but I don't really wanna push the limit on that.

Ned: Dude, you should work on the Web Shooter problem, especially if you need to get somewhere.

Peter: Yeah, I'll make sure to figure out the Web Shooter inventory before I go out being Spider-Man again.

Ned: (Looks at the TV) Speaking of which, check out the screen!

Trish: (Is seen on Trish Talk as the studio displays an image of Spider-Man) -Reports of a Spider-Man in the Queens Borough, as he was seen apprehending a mugger just last night-!

Peter: (Widened his eyes) I made the news?!

Ned: (Nodded) Hell yeah!

Trish: -As the question remains as to who is Spider-Man? What are his intentions? And most importantly, who is behind the mask? (Shows a man, sitting on his desk as he looked was seen on the screen) We now go live to J. Jonah Jameson, current head publisher of the Daily Bugle, and also the man who is known to publish his most trended article, _Spider-Man: Threat or Menace?_

Peter: (Raises a brow) Threat or Menace?!

Trish: Mr. Jameson is also an outspoken advocate against Spider-Man, despite his recent appearance.

Jameson: (Nodded as he was seen on screen) Happy to be here Trish.

Trish: Mr. Jameson, your article on Spider-Man is rather an interesting read, but some people may find this, myself included, rather odd, considering that witnesses that have seen Spider-Man in action to be a hero of sorts.

Jameson: Well, I must say those think that are sorely mistaken! Spider-Man acts like he's Robin Hood, but deep down, I know for a fact that he's a menace!

Trish: And how do you believe that?

Jameson: Because he always appears whenever the crime happens! One moment, you're getting beat up by a loan shark, the next, Spider-Man just happens to swing on around the corner, and he saves the day!

Trish: So, you're saying that the heroics are nothing, but a sham?

Jameson: Exactly Mrs. Walker, that is exactly my point! And to add a note to this, Spider-Man also leaves around a trail of property damage wherever he goes! Like the time he had made on that car's hood and grill! That must cost hundreds and hundreds of dollars to pay!

Peter: Well, how you try stopping a car from crashing onto a transit bus with your bare hands, and see how you like it!

Ned: (Looks at the news) Oh man, this is bad.

Peter: You think? Spider-Man is supposed to be a hero, not some kind of bad guy!

MJ: (Sat on the same table with Peter and Ned) And why do you care so much about it?

Peter: (Widened his eyes when he saw MJ sitting down) B-Because... (Turns to Ned, before turning back to MJ) Because this will put a bad image on him! You know? Because Spider-man's a hero!

MJ: And how do you know that? (Drinks a Gatorade)

Peter: Because... (Shrugged) He saved me! From a group of muggers, when I was walking home late.

MJ: Hmm-mm.

Peter: And honestly, if he was a bad guy, then what would be the point of helping me out when he could just beat me up with the rest of the muggers?

MJ: What does that say about Triple J?

Peter: That he's assuming too much about him, that's what! He doesn't even know what he's talking about.

MJ: Well, you can't really do anything about it, because one, he's head of a newspaper company, and two, you're not Spider-Man, are you?

Peter: (Widened his expression awkwardly) No, I certainly am not! I honestly don't know why you would think something like that.

Ned: Yeah, I don't know either, Peter's too skinny.

Peter: Really skinny.

Ned: Very skinny.

Peter: I am such, a fragile human being.

MJ: Yeah, my thoughts exactly.

Ned: (Turns to MJ) What, do you think Spider-Man's a menace too?

MJ: Honestly, I don't know what to say about Spidey. (Smirks) Heh, see that? I just made a new nickname for him! (Gets out her phone) That's definitely gonna trend real quick!

Peter: But do you think he's a hero or menace?

MJ: As I said, I don't know what to say about him. (Turns to Peter after posting) But, if what you say about him is true, then he should prove it.

Ned: Prove what?

MJ: That, he's a hero! And if he wants to be called that, then he should do things that would make people feel positive about him, like, I don't know... Saving a cat out of a tree? Getting people out of burning buildings, and... (Peter and Ned continue listening) ...Yeah, I got nothing else to point out. (Gets out a book) But yeah, you two get the point.

Harry: (Walks over to Peter and Ned) Hey guys!

Peter: (Turns to Harry) Hey Harry!

Ned: (Turns to Harry) Sup man?

Harry: Nothing much. (Sits in between Peter and Ned as he saw MJ) Hey MJ.

MJ: (Reads her book) Only my friends call me MJ, and you're not my friend.

Harry: Oh come on, are you seriously gonna hold a grudge on me? You don't even know me!

MJ: Uh, let's see... Last name, Osborn, known for animal experimentation. (Turns to give Harry a fake smile) Yeah, I already know plenty enough, thank you very much.

Harry: Yeah, that's my Dad by the way, so blame him!

Ned: That's a little funny, considering nobody knows who Spider-Man is, right?

MJ: (Rolls her eyes) Whatever.

Harry: (Turns to Peter and Ned) Speaking of which, I should talk to you about my Old Man.

Peter: (Raises a brow) You guys get into another fight?

Harry: Not really, but there was some freaky accident after school the other day, and then he started acting weird.

Ned: How weird?

Harry: Like, he hasn't been showing up more recently ever since an accident at one of his labs.

Peter: Well, your Dad probably has another one of those meetings.

Harry: I guess, but something tells me its something more than just that...

* * *

At Oscorp, Norman was seen in his room, staring at a window until a call was heard from his desk, as he went away from the window and turned to answer the call, as the screen was turned on, revealing none other than the military contractor for his company.

Norman: (Sees the General) General Slocum, what brings you to my time?

Slocum: (Is seen on the screen) Don't act polite Osborn! We've been waiting patiently for you to demonstrate your technologies to help improve the Government!

Norman: Apologies General, there was an incident.

Slocum: What kind of an incident? What happened?

Norman: I-!

Goblin: (Is seen in a memory) _RAHH!_

Norman: (Rubbed his head) I, am not sure... But whatever happened, it resulted in the death of one of my best leading scientists.

Slocum: So you're telling me that your research has been going nowhere, considering a fatality in your report? Mr. Osborn, Secretary Thaddeus Ross has placed me in charge of this project to ensure the program of an army of Enhanced beings that are similarly strong as to the Avengers! And you said that it would work!

Norman: And it will! General, we are this close to perfecting the same Erskine Super Soldier formula that Captain America has gone through, I just need some more time, and support-!

Slocum: For one thing Osborn, you have never had my support in this program, and for another, we have given you plenty of time until now.

Norman: General, please! You can't do this!

Slocum: But I can, Doctor Osborn, and for many reasons since I have received a report from one of the early test subjects that were found displaying the following symptoms, such as violence, aggression, and insanity. (Folded his arms) Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to prepare for a test run from Aerospace in a few days, so feel free to start placing in a resume for a job at Mcdonald's. (Chuckled as he ended the call)

Norman: (Sighs as he turned back to the window) Damn...

Norman went back to stare at the window, looking over Manhattan when memory flashes of a monster were seen as he gripped his head in pain.

Norman: (Groans as he received a headache) What the hell...

Stromm: (Is seen in a flashback) _STAY BACK!_

Norman: (Panted as he walked to the bathroom) God...

Stromm: (Is seen hanging upside down in the memory) _Let me go! Please, just let me go!_

Norman: (Turns to the sink and turned on the faucet) Jesus, what the hell's wrong with me?

Norman began to rinse his face off with water, wiping himself off as he rubbed his eyes to look at himself in the mirror, but instead of himself, there was a beast standing before him, its eyes glowing Yellow, and its skin Green, its Horns sticking out like a Goblin as it stared Norman back with hate.

Norman: (Widened his eyes in surprised) What the-?!

Goblin: (Roars) RAHHH! (Moves his hand towards Norman, breaking the glass)

Norman: (Jumped back) AHH!

Norman fell to the floor, staring at the mirror, which turned out to have not been cracked open, as he panted like crazy, as if he was out of breath, as he just stared out into a blank space.

Slocum: (Is seen in a flashback) _I have received a report from one of the early test subjects that were found displaying the following symptoms..._

Norman: (Stares into a blank space while eerie music settled in the background) Hehehehe...

Slocum: _Such as violence..._

Norman: (Starts laughing manically while slamming his fist onto the ground) Hehehehehehehe!

Slocum: _Aggression..._

Norman: (Bangs his fist on the floor) Hahahahahahaha!

Slocum: _And insanity..._

Norman: (Leaned his head against the floor, his expression looking quite crazy as he just laughed) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Norman did nothing, but laugh the entire time as the water faucet continued to run its water, his laughter echoing the room, as his shadow began to show off a figure of a Goblin...

* * *

Back in school, Peter was seen walking in the halls when he started to encounter Gwen once more in the area.

Gwen: (Sees Peter) Peter!

Peter: (Noticed Gwen, widening his expression) Gwen! (Turns to Gwen) Hey, how are you?

Gwen: Oh, just dealing with school, but you already know I don't mind. (Folded her arms) But, how are you with everything that's happened?

Peter: You know... (Rubbed his head) I still feel sad at times, but you know... (Turns to Gwen) I found a way that makes me feel better because, in a way, it would make Ben proud of me, so... (Shrugged) Yeah, so far, so good.

Gwen: I'm glad! (Raises a curious brow) Just, what kind of thing did you find?

Spider-Man: (Is seen swinging around Queens) WOOO!

Peter: (Rubbed his head) Just... Some studying hard in school, because he said something like, _With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility,_ something to live by.

Gwen: (Nodded) Yeah, that sounds a lot to live by. (Smiled) Speaking of which, you don't happen to be a fan of Iron Man, don't you?

Narrator: PAUSE! (Everything freezes) Yeah, I'm so, so sorry to interrupt this, but I really need to tell you, I am a major Iron Man fan! No bullshit! And believe it or not, I actually got to meet him once! (Time travels back in time in Queens) It was sometime around months after it was first revealed that Tony Stark and Iron Man were the same person, as well as the same time as there was some commotion involving some guy named Hammer, and another creepy dude, who I think called himself Whiplash. (Young Peter was seen standing his ground, wearing an Iron Man Mask while everyone else was running away) I was just dropping by with my Uncle and Aunt on one of the Stark Expos when there were Robots that began to go nuts! (A Hammer Drone was seen targeting Peter, as he started to raises his hand up, while the Drone was raising its gun up at him) And I would have been toast if it weren't for this special moment.

Suddenly, Iron Man was seen landing behind Peter, as he raised his hand at the Drone, and shot at it, disabling it as it went down onto the ground, while the armored hero turned to the young Parker.

Iron Man: (Looks at Peter) Nice work kid. (Turns to fly away)

Narrator: (Sees young Peter staring at Iron Man) Yeah, that was probably one of the best moments of my entire life! (Travels back into the present) Unfortunately, because I was wearing an Iron Man mask, nobody would believe me, so yeah, funny how luck can have its limits.

Peter: (Everything unfroze as he nodded his head) Oh, hell yeah! The guy's really awesome!

Gwen: Good, because I got you a treat! Tony Stark is having another Stark Expo tomorrow, and Midtown's Decathlon Team just got invited to experience it.

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Oh crap, really?!

Gwen: (Nodded) Hmm-mm.

Peter: (Smiled) Gwen, thank you! I really appreciate this! What time-?

Gwen: Morning, an hour before school starts, so I'd suggest you start sleeping early tonight.

Peter: Thanks Gwen, you have no idea how much this means to me!

Gwen: (Smiled) Hey, no problem! (Turns to leave) I'll see you around tomorrow.

Peter: Great! See ya! (Turns to leave school as the bell rang)

Ned: (Turns to see Peter) Hey, did you hear about the Stark Expo?

Peter: Yeah, we're going to meet Iron Man, dude!

Ned: Yeah! That's really exciting!

Peter: I know! This is going to be awesome tomorrow!

Ned: Wait, so does this mean we're not doing the Spider-Man thing today?

Peter: (Raises a brow) What? No, we're still gonna do that. (Folded his arms) Besides, Spider-Man needs public support from what that nutjob, Jameson has to say about me!

Ned: That's really great because I got everything set up! Police scanners, GPS locations, web cameras, everything!

Peter: Awesome!

Ned: Wait, did you fix that Web Shooter problem?

Peter: Yup! (Cracks his fingers) Let's get to work!

* * *

Elsewhere, there was a convention going on, a party for the wealthy, as people around had cups of wine in their hands, a fat, bald man was seen sitting on a chair, while another, his assistant, was sitting next to him as they seemingly enjoyed the party.

?: (Turns to the bald man) So, this is a nice time, Mr. Fisk.

Fisk: (Drinks a sip of wine) More boring for me really... (Turns to his assistant) Wesley, about our business-!

Wesley: Don't be alarmed, the cocaine and meth operations are at a steady level.

Fisk: And the gun operation?

Wesley: We are about to have a huge deal with one of our buyers.

Fisk: Excellent, then it is no problem at all.

Wesley: Well, if I am being honest sir... The buyer is looking for something... Exotic.

Fisk: (Raises a brow) Define exotic for me.

Wesley: Well, what they're interested in is not something out of the normal shipment, but rather something uniquely exquisite, something most in this kind of business would love to have, something that's one of a kind. (Leaned forward) And I am not talking about the kind that you can just simply make from scratch, I am talking about the kind that only an Avenger, would use.

Fisk: (Raises a brow) I'm sorry, which Avenger are you referring to?

Host: (Gets a microphone) Thank you, everyone, for coming! You all are such genuine guests, but it is my proud duty, to represent to you, my Guest of Honor, Tony Stark!

Suddenly, Tony appeared on the stage, taking everyone to make loud claps of applause as he gladly took the microphone from the host, turning to his fellow guests.

Tony: (Turns to the guests) Thanks for having me everyone, it's really good to be here, staring at all the lovely ladies here, am I right? (Everyone laughs at his joke) Right, well, it's really great being here! (Turns to the host) Tom, thanks for having me, you have a nice party here.

Wesley: (Stares at Stark) You asked which Avenger I was referring to... (Folded his arms) Well, take a wild guess.

Fisk: (Sees Stark, before turning to Wesley) You serious?

Wesley: That's what the buyer told me.

Fisk: Well, he's going to be disappointed, because I don't have any of those kinds of weapons in my arsenal.

Wesley: If I may add, this buyer is willing to give out about $50 million dollars from this kind of sale!

Fisk: And I doubt Stark would ever bother making deals with weapons! He doesn't do that anymore.

Wesley: Well, if my inside man is right, Stark is unveiling one of his new suits tomorrow at one of his Expos at Central Park, so if we were to hire someone with special expertise, let's say, had a personal history with Stark, get the suit for us, then it won't be a problem.

Fisk: Do you realize what this is going to be? You're asking me to cross uncharted territory here!

Wesley: Well, I don't see any other options, considering our friend with the Horns keeps running amok in our operations at Hell's Kitchen, and besides... It'd be nice having something like that in our disposal to deal with him once and for all.

Fisk: Hmm... (Rubs his chin) I suppose so... (Turns to Wesley) Alright, start searching for one of Stark's personal enemies, see if one of them is available.

Wesley: I'm glad you said that.

* * *

Later, Spider-Man was seen standing on a rooftop, as he looked over New York, The Rock Show by the Blink-182 was played in the background.

Spider-Man: (Uses his headphones) Ned, can you hear me?

Ned: (Is seen in his room, on his computer looking over the city cameras) Go for Ned.

Spider-Man: Awesome! Listen, MJ was right about something at lunch today.

Ned: (Raises a brow) Wait, we're actually taking advice from MJ?

Spider-Man: Well, she's kind of awkward, but she's got a point though! If I want to prove that Spider-Man isn't a threat, then I should start to mean it!

Ned: Okay, so how long do you want to do this?

Spider-Man: Probably until it starts getting late at night. (Knelt down in an acrobatic position) So, do you have anything I can go for?

Ned: Checking... (Spotted a red dot on the map) Okay, I got something! Car chase located on Forest Hills, going from Jewel Avenue to Yellowstone Boulevard.

Spider-Man: Car chase? (Nodded) Yeah, I think I can do a car chase.

And so, he went ahead with the car chase, as the police were chasing after two suspects in a car, when Spider-Man arrived, landing in front of the criminal's front hood.

Spider-Man: (Landed in front of the car's hood) Hey guys!

Thug: (Widened his eyes, seeing Spider-Man in the window) AHH! (Swerves over, hitting a wall)

Spider-Man: (Got flung over in the air when the car crashed) AHHH! (Fell on a car) UGH!

Ned: (Sees Peter in his house, rubbing his arm) So, that didn't go well.

Peter: (Groans as he rubbed his arm) Yeah, but at least those guys got caught by the cops, so that's the least of my worries.

Police Scanner: (Is seen on Ned's desk) All units, we have a possible 10-20 in progress, 10-5, robbery in progress, over.

Peter: (Turns to the Scanner) Oh, robbery! Perfect! (Turns to put his mask on)

Ned: (Turns to Peter) Hey, did you have time to find out whether or not, you're bulletproof?

Spider-Man: Uh... (Turns to Ned with a thumbs up) I hope so!

Robber: (Is seen robbing a restaurant) Get down! (Shoots his shotgun at the ceiling, making everyone shout) Nobody move! (Turns to the store owner) Hurry up and put the money in the bag! (Suddenly got kicked by Spider-Man, who jumped out into the window) AGH! (Fell to the floor)

Spider-Man: (Lands on the floor) Hey, you got a permit for that weapon?

Robber: (Gets out a knife and swung it at him) RAGH!

Spider-Man: (Moved his hand up, getting cut) AH! (Spiderwebs the guy) Seriously man?!

Store Owner: (Gets up, slowly) You alright?

Spider-Man: (Grabs a napkin, holding his wound) Yeah, just doing fine. (Turns to leave) Have a nice day!

Ned: (Is seen sitting on his desk) So, not bulletproof?

Spider-Man: No. (Groans as he webbed the napkin on his hand) Absolutely not!

Ned: Well, not everybody is Luke Cage man.

Spider-Man: Anything else?

Ned: Uh... (Looks at his computer) Oh, hey! An ambulance is having an issue with traffic, and the injured is having a heart failure, so they won't make it to Metro General on time!

Spider-Man: On my way! (Later is seen putting an elderly man on a wheelchair) Hey, you just take it, easy man! (Turns to a nurse) Hey, this guy is the guy you were expecting?

Nurse: (Walks to the man) Hey, yes it is! (Turns to Spider-Man) Thanks so much!

Spider-Man: Hey, no problem! (Swings into the air)

CBC News: (Is seen displaying images of Spider-Man) It appears to be that Spider-Man is displaying a lot of heroics lately since he was seen saving the life of a man experiencing a heart attack when the ambulance was stuck in a traffic jam-!

Fox News: (Shows a picture of Spidey in a fire) Spider-Man has just saved three people stuck inside of a fire at approximately 4:42 PM, bystanders have immediately given thanks to the masked hero-!

Channel 5 News: (Shows Spider-Man swinging) Looks like New York City has received another hero down the block, as Spider-Man is living up to his name-!

CNN: (Shows a picture of Spider-Man) Just one question that is on our minds, who is the man behind the mask? Who is Spider-Man?

Ned: (Sees the news, smiling) Hey, you're doing it, man! People are starting to love you!

Spider-Man: (Jumped onto a crane) Well, nice to know some people are appreciated.

Ned: Maybe Triple J will start to change his mind about you!

Spider-Man: (Hangs upside down, holding onto a web while looking a big screen) Yeah, I'm starting to doubt that.

Ned: Why would you say that?

Spider-Man: (Sees Jameson on the screen) You may wanna turn to the Daily Bugle on this.

Jameson: (Is seen on the Daily Bugle) Now, I know that there is a lot of commotion about these so-called, "Heroics, but make no mistake! Spider-Man is a menace to this city! And he is a fraudulent punk wanting nothing more than attention to live up to!

Ned: (Sees the Bugle) Man, that is bull! He's still talking crap?

Spider-Man: Yeah, this can't get any worse!

Jameson: (Is with George Stacy with him) Now, before I get into that, I'd like to introduce Captain George Stacy! New York's finest police captain this town has ever seen!

George: (Is seen with Jonah) Glad to be here Jonah.

Jameson: (Turns to George) Now, your job is to bring justice to those that do wrong, correct? So how come I am not hearing anyone in your department talking about putting handcuffs on that Wall-Crawling Menace?!

George: Well, you're correct, Jonah, it is indeed my job to bring those committing a crime to justice, and from what I've heard, apparently, so is Spider-Man's.

Ned: Okay, this guy's on our side.

Spider-Man: (Sighs in relief) Thank you!

George: But, what Spider-Man is doing is an act of Vigilantism.

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) Wait, what?!

George: And therefore, I am putting out a warrant against this so-called, Spider-Man, and anyone who sees him must immediately call 911 because Spider-Man is no hero, he is a vigilante. (Folded his arms) And that is all that I am going to say. (Turns to leave) Thank you for having.

Jameson: (Turns to the cameras) Now you see that? Now that is real heroism right there! Not some masked threat that lurks-!

Spider-Man: (Groans) Come on, you got to be kidding!

Ned: (Leans against his chair) Sorry man, at least we tried.

Spider-Man: (Sighs) Yeah, I guess.

Ned: So, do you wanna call it a night?

Spider-Man: Yeah, let's call this a night.

Ned: Alright. (Shuts his laptop off, as well as turning off the Police Scanner) See you tomorrow dude.

Spider-Man: Later Ned. (Turns to climb up the wall as their call ended, only to receive a phone call from May, which he answered) Hey May.

May: (Is seen watching TV) Hey Peter, how are you doing?

Spider-Man: (Walks on the roof) Doing okay, just heading home right now.

May: (Raises a brow) Oh, so does this mean you're not going on that date with Gwen Stacy tonight.

Narrator: (Sees Spidey widened his eyes as time froze) Date? Wait a minute...

 _Flashback, last week._

 _Gwen: (Texts Peter) **Hey, how are you?**_

 _Peter: (Texts Gwen) **Okay... We just finished the funeral.**_

 _Gwen: **I'm so sorry for what happened.**_

 _Peter: **It's fine, but can we postpone our date to like, a week from now?**_

 _Gwen: **Totally! It's no problem at all.**_

 _Peter: **Great! What time?**_

 _Gwen: **Try 6:30, at that restaurant on Thompson Ave? Good Times Cafe?**_

 _Peter: **Cool! See you on Wednesday! ;)**_

 _Gwen: **:)**_

Flashback ends.

Narrator: (Sees Spidey on his phone reading the time, which read 6:25) Shit!

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) Oh! Right! Thanks for reminding me May! (Jumps off the roof) I gotta go!

May: Alright, be back home before 9.

Spider-Man: Okay, Bye! (Ends the call) Crap, how the hell could I forget?! (Jumps onto a subway train heading to Sunnyside when he got a call from Gwen) Crap! (Answers the call) Hey, how's it going?

Gwen: (Is seen walking in the restaurant) Hey, I'm here at the place! Are you on your way right now?

Spider-Man: Yeah, I'm almost there! (Train horns are honking)

Gwen: (Hears the train running in the background, raising a brow) Hey, where are you? Are you riding the train?

Spider-Man: Yes! (Rides on top of the train, arriving at his destination at Queens) Yes, I am, actually!

Gwen: Are you gonna make it on time?

Spider-Man: Oh yeah! (Jumps off the train, shooting off webs) Totally! Don't worry about it!

Gwen: (Nodded as she held out two fingers, signaling a table for two) Alright, well I'm gonna find us a table, so I'll shout out when I see you.

Spider-Man: Great! See you soon! (Swings to Sunnyside) Come on, don't be late! Please, don't be late!

He arrived at the destination, landing in an alleyway as Peter quickly changed back into his regular clothes, putting his Spider-Man costume back into his backpack as he walked inside of the restaurant, looking around while Gwen took notice.

Gwen: (Raises her hand up) Peter!

Peter: (Noticed Gwen) Hey! (Walks to the table, sitting down while smiling) Hey, it's great to see you!

Gwen: (Looks at Peter, smiling as he was sitting in front of her) Yeah, it's good to see you too! How are you?

Peter: Great! What about you?

Gwen: Okay, just getting around. (Looks around) So, have you ever been to this place before?

Peter: Uh, a few times, but I often take food from Mr. Dilmore's deli.

Gwen: The where the Pizza Hut is?

Peter: Yeah, that one! You go there for lunch too?

Gwen: Breakfast, actually.

Peter: (Made a surprised brow) Wow, he actually serves breakfast?

Gwen: Oh yeah, he's always served breakfast and lunch.

Peter: I thought he always served lunch.

Gwen: Well, you've just got proven wrong.

Peter: Heh, serves me right then.

Gwen: Hehehe, ah, this is nice.

Peter: Yeah, I'm glad we're hanging out.

Stan Lee: (Is seen as a waiter, who comes to Peter and Gwen) How can I help you two tonight?

Peter: (Turns to Stan) Oh yeah, I'll have Chicken Tenders with a side of fries, along with a Sprite with no ice.

Stan Lee: Alright. (Checks the order, and turns to Gwen) And what will you be having tonight miss?

Gwen: I'll have, tonight's special, with a Root Beer.

Stan Lee: Tonight's special, huh? (Grins) Excelsior! (Turns to leave) I'll get your order right on it!

Peter: (Turns to Gwen) So, Gwen, do you mind if I asked you a question?

Gwen: (Nodded) Yeah, shoot.

Peter: So... (Twirled his fingers) What do you think about Spider-Man?

Gwen: (Widened her eyes) What do I think of Spider-Man? Um... (Rubs her arm) Gosh, I honestly don't know what to say...

Peter: Well, you can think of something, right? Anything about him? About what he does?

Gwen: If I'm being honest here, I think what he does is okay it's just...

Peter: (Raises a brow) It's just what?

Gwen: (Shrugs) I think he needs a new costume.

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Seriously?

Gwen: (Nodded) Yeah! I mean, if you look at his costume, it's just nothing, but a onesie really! So let me tell you, he definitely, is in dire need of an upgrade!

Peter: I, I don't know. (Shrugs) I think it looks fine.

Gwen: I don't know, it's just that the outfit is really in bad taste.

Peter: (Raises a brow) Is that another reason why everyone's complaining about Spider-Man?

George: (Walks to the two) What about Spider-Man?

Peter: (Turns to see George, widening his eyes) Captain Stacy?!

Gwen: (Turns to see her dad, widening her eyes) Dad?!

Peter: (Turns to Gwen) Dad?!

Narrator: (Everything freeze) Hold up, did I mention that Gwen Stacy's Dad happened to be one of New York's finest officers in the city? Yup, the same guy that's trying to arrest me for being Spider-Man, and possibly for dating his Daughter right in front him, so yeah! (Chuckles) Just my luck, right?

George: (Nodded as time unfroze) Yeah, nice seeing you Gwen. (Turns to Peter) But do I know you?

Peter: (Turns to George) Uh... (Shook his head) Nope! I'm a total stranger, not even famous.

George: Then how come you knew my name?

Peter: Well, I saw you on the news, with J. Jonah Jameson, about Spider-Man.

George: Right... (Raises a brow) Who are you?

Gwen: That, is Peter Parker, who goes to the same school as I do, and is in the Decathlon Team, School Paper, and currently, my boyfriend.

George: Oh, is that right? (Turns to Peter) Well, it's a pleasure meeting you, Peter.

Peter: (Nodded as he shook hands with George) Yeah, nice meeting you too, sir.

George: (Turns to Gwen) I apologize, was I interrupting your date?

Gwen: Uh, yeah you are actually, just what are you doing here?

George: I was just grabbing some takeout when I saw you with Peter, who was asking you about Spider-Man. (Turns to sit on a stool) Which makes me curious though, what do you think of him?

Peter: (Shrugs) I, I don't know, what about you? You haven't really answered your thoughts about Spidey.

George: Spidey, huh? Is that one of those nicknames they call him?

Gwen: (Nodded) Yeah, my friend, MJ picked it out.

George: Right. (Folded his arms) Well, to answer your question, Mr. Parker, I think that Spider-Man is a vigilante who believes that working above the law is alright, and he's also assaulting civilians wherever he goes.

Peter: (Raises a brow) Assaulting? Is that the right word you put it?

George: Well, just last week, Spider-Man was found pushing a man out of the window, who just landed face forward onto the car.

Peter: Last time I heard, that man was not only alive but was also the same man that killed my Uncle.

George: Point is, he has no right to do that! It's not his job, it's the job for the police.

Peter: Really? Because, you don't seem to mind Tony Stark flying around in his Suit, or Thor using his magic hammer against bad guys.

George: That's because we all know who they are! But Spider-Man? Nobody has a single clue to who or what he is! The Avengers are smart and well trained, but Spider-Man is not only clumsy, but he's also reckless! Although he leaves clues every now and then, that doesn't mean that he's also dangerous.

Peter: Says the same guy who made the Hulk.

Gwen: (Noticed a conversation between Peter and her Dad becoming an argument) Guys...

George: Alright, what do you think about him, huh? What do you think of Spider-Man?

Peter: Me? Honestly, I think the guy is just trying to help out!

George; You think so?

Peter: Yeah! I mean, I saw that video, with him stopping a car from crashing into a transit bus, and I think that most people would say that he was, you know... Providing a public service.

George: Well, I have to say that most people would be wrong because what Spider-Man did was a good cause, but he did put in a lot of damage on that car.

Peter: Well, what if that's the problem though? I mean, what if that was like, his first time ever doing it?

George: Well, that just proves my point about how clumsy he is!

Peter: And those guys having a car chase earlier today? How come they weren't arrested?

George: (Scoffs) Oh, trust me! If I wanted them off the streets, they'd be off!

Peter: So why weren't they?

Gwen: (Laughs nervously) Haha! Hey, so where are those drinks, huh?

Stan Lee: (Comes in with the Root Beer and Sprite) Sorry about that, here you go!

Peter: (Receives his drink) Thank you.

Stan Lee: (Turns to George) I'm sorry, but aren't ya with these kids?

George: I'm about to leave soon. (Turns to Peter) And to answer your question is because those men in that car were leading us to people that ran the entire operations running in New York, people who worked for men like Wilson Fisk, and it was a six-month strategy until Spider-Man came and ruined it. I mean, you have learned a thing about strategy, right? Coordinated attack?

Peter: (Nods slowly) Yeah, I have learned that word and its definition.

George: Then you should know that Spider-Man needs to be out of the streets.

Peter: Well, how was he supposed to know if you were making a move on them?

George: Oh for god's sakes! Whose side are you on here?

Peter: Hey, I'm not about choosing sides, I'm just saying because I watched a video on the internet-!

George: Oh, here we go! A video on the internet! Here it is, folks! Cased closed!

Gwen: (Sighs) Oh boy.

Peter: Well, all I'm saying is, that he looks like he's trying to help!

George: That's not what Jameson says.

Peter: So what? You're gonna believe what some guy on the internet says, huh?

George: At least they have a point about Spider-Man.

Peter: Well, with all due respect sir, but that would just make you look like a complete hypocrite!

Gwen: Hey guys! (Gets their attention) Hey, it's kinda getting a little too wild in here, so maybe we should like, call it a night on this conversation before it goes any further?

George: (Sighs) Fine. (Turns to leave) For the record, he's one of a kind.

Gwen: (Turns to Peter) That was dramatic.

Peter: (Rubs his head) Yeah, sorry about that!

Gwen: (Raises a brow) Just to be curious, why does it matter whether or not Spider-Man is an issue?

Peter: Well, uh...

Gwen: (Sighs) You know what? Maybe we should call this another time. (Gets up) Besides, my Dad's probably gonna be in a mood, so I should be there when he calms down.

Peter: Oh, Gwen, I'm sorry! I didn't mean!

Gwen: Oh, it's cool! Besides, I can convince him you mean well. (Turns to leave) I'll see you tomorrow at the Expo!

Peter: Yeah, see ya! (Sighs as Gwen left, hitting himself on the head) Stupid!

Stan Lee: (Walks to Peter, noticing the whole ordeal) Well, that went well.

Peter: You don't say...

Stan Lee: So uh... Do you need that Tonight's Special canceled?

* * *

Later, somewhere in New York, a man held in a straightjacket was seen inside of a van as he was driven somewhere, being guarded by two SWAT team members when the Prison truck made its stop, making the man confused by this action.

?: (In a straightjacket, raising a brow) Why we stop?

SWAT: (Gets the man up) Let's go Vanko.

Vanko: (Gets escorted out of the truck) Have we arrived at the Raft yet?

SWAT: You're not going to the Raft. (Turns to Vanko) Mr. Fisk would personally like to see you.

Vanko looked up to see Fisk Tower, standing right up in the air, as he was then sent up into the personal chambers of Wilson Fisk, AKA the Kingpin, as he was walked down by the two corrupt SWAT agents, having his straightjacket taken off.

Fisk: (Sees Vanko) Thank you, gentlemen, you may leave now. (Sees the two left, leaving him and Vanko in the room) Tell me... Do you know who I am?

Vanko: (Nodded) Wilson Fisk... I've heard a lot about you and your reputation.

Fisk: Then you should know that I have a job for you.

Vanko: (Folded his arms) Let me guess, does it involve a dance with the Devil of Hell's Kitchen I've heard so much about?

Fisk: He is... An annoyance, indeed, but it's not about that, this one's a different job, one you would find preferably most, entertaining. (Turns on his computer, showing off Tony Stark) You and Tony Stark have a history together, correct?

Vanko: (Buried his hand into a fist, glaring at the picture of Stark) Nothing in this world would please me more other than to see Stark's head on a spike.

Fisk: And that leads me to the job. (Shows photos of the Stark Expo) There is a Stark Expo going on tomorrow at Central Park, and rumor has it that Stark is unveiling a new prototype suit of his, and the reason why I'm telling you this because I want that prototype. (Turns to the pictures) I find his technology something that will help my business, and unfortunately, I don't have any of that at my current disposal. (Gets out a switch, revealing Vanko's Whiplashes) But, if you get me that suit, I'll pay you over $10 Million in cash, starting with the first half right now, and the next after you retrieve it. (Turns to Vanko) Do we have a deal?

Vanko: (Looks at his Whiplashes, as well as his suit) I'm gonna need some upgrades... (Turns to Fisk) As well as some armed explosives.

Fisk: (Nodded in approval) Consider it done.

* * *

Later the next day, Peter was seen at the Stark Expo with his fellow Midtown Students, as they walked around Central Park, having been decorated with the Stark/Iron Man logos all over the street.

Mr. Harrington: (Turns to the class) Alright class, now remember! This is a field trip, and you're free to roam around freely at your own domain, but make sure to come right back here afterward, but that is if you want to get left behind of course. (Turns to leave) Now have fun!

Gwen: (Turns to the group) One more thing! We're supposed to pair up into a group of two during the occasion, so find a partner, and we'll see you around! (Turns to walk around with Liz)

Harry: (Turns to Peter) Hey, I'm sorry about the date with Gwen last night.

Peter: It's all good Harry, I just, didn't expect her Dad to be there!

Harry: Well, New York's a big place, but you just happen to run into people you never expect to meet.

MJ: (Turns to Harry) Hey Osborn, you're it.

Harry: (Turns to MJ) What?

MJ: I'm your partner today.

Harry: But, I thought you hated me?

MJ: Well, I don't have anyone else to go to, so today's your lucky day.

Ned: (Nodded) It's fine Harry, I'll go with Peter!

Harry: (Nodded) Right. (Turns to leave with MJ) So, where do you wanna go?

MJ: (Shrugged) Point me to where an Avenger is, and that's where we'll go to.

Harry: Heh, fine by me!

Ned: (Turns to Peter) You met up with Gwen's Dad?!

Peter: (Rubbing his head) Yeah, I did.

Ned: Oh damn! That sucked... (Raises a brow) Did you tell him you're Spider-Man?

Peter: (Raises a brow) No! Why would I do that?!

Ned: Sorry, my bad!

Peter: (Sighs) It's cool.

Ned: (Looks around the expo) Holy crap, this is really exciting!

Peter: (Grinned) Yeah, having to be here is fun!

Ned: Yeah, and then maybe Spider-Man and Iron Man should, you know... (Winked) Meet up sometime.

Peter: (Turns to Ned) What? No way!

Ned: Oh come on, it'll be awesome!

Peter: Ned, I'm here to be Peter Parker, not Spider-Man!

Ned: Dude, it would totally help your rep against that bozo from the Daily Bugle!

Peter: Yeah, well, how am I supposed to-? (Bumps into someone) Ugh! Sorry man, I didn't-! (Turns to see Jameson, widening his eyes) Whoa!

Jameson: (Turns to Peter) Watch where you're going, kid! I'm about to report the news here! (Turns to the cameraman) Ready?

Cameraman: (Sets the live feed) I'm all set boss.

Jameson: (Turns to the camera) Greetings fellow New Yorkers! I'm here live at one of Iron Man's finest Stark Expos! A true hero at best! Unlike that Wall Crawling Menace that is known as Spider-Man!

Ned: (Looks at Jameson at awe) Oh, my, god! Is he seriously doing this to berate Spidey?

Peter: (Shook his head) Come on man, let's just enjoy the expo.

They walked around the park, while Happy Hogan, Tony's personal driver, was seen walking around the park as he was on the phone talking to Tony.

Happy: (Is on the phone) Hey boss, everything's all set up out here, so where are you?

Tony: (Getting one of his suits ready) Just deciding what I'm gonna wear for my breakout scenery.

Happy: Well, can you please hurry up? Everybody's wondering where the Iron Man is!

Tony: And if they want Iron Man, then they'll get Iron Man! (Goes to put on one of his suits) Just make sure to introduce the prototype.

Happy: (Sighs) Got it, boss!

While everyone else was enjoying the party, Vanko was seen walking around in a Trench Coat, as he looked around for any sign of Stark.

Vanko: (Looks around) It's crowded, but I don't see Stark anywhere.

Wesley: (Is heard on his comlink) Keep a good lookout, he's bound to appear anytime soon.

Vanko: As long as I get Stark, you get your Suit.

Wesley: Whatever works for you. (Ends the call)

Happy: (Gets another call) Wait, what do you mean the speaker called in sick? Why now? Well, who's gonna do it then? (Raises a brow) Me?! Hell no! I shouldn't even-! (The caller ended) Hello? H-Hello? Damn! (Turns to the stage) Oh, god this is gonna suck. (Gets out the microphone) Hey, everyone? Can I have your attention? (Gets the audience's attention) Hey look, I know that many of you came here to see the Invincible Iron Man, but he's running a bit late right now, so everyone just relax! He'll be here shortly-!

Ned: (Looks at Happy) This guy doesn't know how to give speeches.

Peter: (Shrugs) I'd say he's... Shy.

Liz: (Turns to Gwen) Hey Gwen, I'm going to use the restroom, is that okay?

Gwen: (Nodded) Yeah, go ahead. (Turns to look at Happy)

Ned: (Noticed an Avengers Lego set) Holy shit, an Avengers Lego set! (Turns to Peter) Hey, you know how much-?

Peter: (Nodded, seeing Gwen alone) Yeah, go right on.

Ned: Sweet! (Giggles in excitement while leaving Peter)

Peter: (Turns to Gwen) Uh, hey Gwen?

Gwen: (Turns to Peter) Oh, hey Peter!

Peter: (Rubs his head) So about last night, with your Dad-!

Gwen: (Shook her head) Hey, it's no problem at all! I didn't expect him to be there, that's all.

Peter: I just didn't want anything bad to go wrong last night, and to make it terrible.

Gwen: Trust me, when it comes to my Dad, he's always the one that makes it terrible. (Folded her arms) But last night wasn't as bad really, it was rather... Interesting.

Peter: How?

Gwen: Normally when it comes to hanging out with other students, it would normally be me and dad doing the grunt work, but you and him? You took my spot that night, and went toe to toe with him!

Peter: And it doesn't freak you out?

Gwen: Eh, it wasn't too bad, but honestly, I was more worried about him placing cuffs on you than how our night would have gone.

Peter: (Raises a brow) Wait... Is that another reason why you choose to end the night?

Gwen: (Shrugs) Well... That I thought would freak you out.

Peter: Not really, I-! (AC/DC is now playing in the background) Wait... Is that AC/DC?

Happy: (Hears Thunderstruck by AC/DC playing as he looked up and sees Iron Man in the sky) Oh thank god! (Points at Iron Man) Hey, everybody look! It's him! That's the Iron Man!

Suddenly, everyone started to give a round of applause as Iron Man made it to the stage, landing as he got out of his suit, walking to Happy.

Tony: (Turns to Happy) Wow, you do not good at making speeches.

Happy: (Hands the mic to Tony) Well, you're the one that's normally good at talking to people!

Tony: (Takes the mic) Well, at least you tried. (Puts the mic up as he turned to the audience) Hey, hey, hey! How's the weather in New York City? (Everyone cheers for him while he smiled) My, it's good to be back!

Flash: (Stands on a chair) BLOW SOMETHING UP!

Tony: Blow something up? I already did that.

Peter: (Smiled while looking at Tony) Wow, it's really Tony Stark!

Gwen: (Nodded) Yeah! At least his suit isn't in bad taste.

Peter: (Turns to Gwen) You seriously aren't letting this go, aren't you?

Gwen: (Shook her head) Show me a new suit, and I'll consider retiring.

Tony: (Continues talking to the audience, making them laugh and cheer) I'm not saying that Uncle Sam should kick back on a lawn chair, sipping on ice tea, because I haven't come across someone on this Earth that is man enough to come toe to toe with me on my big day! (Hears people chanting his name) Oh hey! Don't do that, this isn't about me, nor is it about you. (Folded his hands behind his back) It's actually about legacy! It's about what we choose to leave behind for generations upon generations, and that's why, I am proud to introduce the new advancement that Stark Industries has come to develop in recent years, the Iron Man Mark 47!

Tony activated a switch, which revealed another Iron Man suit, one with its normal Red and Yellow shading, but has a Silver coloring added as a third, located on the chest area as Vanko took notice of the suit immediately while people cheered and clapped their hands.

Wesley: (Is on Comms) You're a go! You know your lines?

Vanko: (Nodded) I know that I'm not allowed to say my client's name in public, that's for sure. (Puts on his mask)

Wesley: Then get the job done.

Suddenly, Vanko put on his Mask, activating his Whiplashes, burning out the trench coat underneath to reveal armor similar to the Iron Man tech, as he lashed out at the stage, taking everyone by surprise as he nearly cut Tony in half.

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Get down! (Pulled Gwen to the ground)

Gwen: (Widened her eyes as she was pulled to the ground, with the whiplash nearly hitting her) AHH!

Tony: (Ducked down to avoid getting cut in half, as he got up to see Vanko in his armor) Vanko!

Whiplash: (Walks to Tony) TONY STARK! You and I need to talk!

Flash: (Hides in the tent with Ned as he looked at Whiplash) Holy shit, we're so dead!

Whiplash: (Whipped at Tony once more, aiming at one of his suits) RAH!

Harry: (Looks at Whiplash while standing next to MJ) That's not good!

Gwen: (Gets up, looking at Whiplash) We need to get out of here! Peter, I-! (Turns to Peter, noticing that he vanished) Peter?!

Flash: (Noticed Peter running off) Where does Penis think he's going?!

Ned: (Sees Peter running off) Uh... (Turns to Flash) Being... A coward?

Tony: (Turns to Whiplash, as he was on the floor) Hey, Vanko! It's been a while, like, 8 years ago now?

Whiplash: (Walks to Stark) Too long has it been since I have been in chains, but no more! (Raises one of his lashes up) Because now, I have the chance at getting rid of you once and for all! (Moves to make the swing, only for something to hold him back) Ugh! (Turns to the whiplash, seeing a web holding it) What the hell?!

Spider-Man: (Grunts as he held the whiplash away from Stark) Hey, the bad guy convention center at Coney Island called! They want their Iron Man wannabe from 2010 back!

Gwen: (Seeing Spider-Man save Tony) Holy cow, he's strong!

Liz: (Pulls Gwen out) Gwen, let's get outta here!

Flash: (Widened his eyes) Holy shit, it's Spider-Man!

Ned: (Smiled) Yeah, go Spider-Man!

Jameson: (Sees Spider-Man) It's him! (Grabs a microphone) Get out of here, you Web-Headed menace! No one wants you here, you-! (Gets webbed in the mouth) GMM!

Spider-Man: (Turns to Jameson after webbing his mouth) Hey, would you be quiet, please? The adults are talking!

Whiplash: (Thrown his second Whiplash at Spidey) RAH!

Spider-Man: (Sees Whiplash trying to hit him) Whoa! (Jumps away from Whiplash)

Whiplash: (Takes the webs off his weapons, contacting Wesly) What is this? You said Iron Man was only attending!

Wesley: (Is inside of a limo, looking at live footage between Spider-Man and Whiplash) That is only an inconvenience! Just deal with him and take the suit!

Whiplash: Alright, but not because you told me to! (Turns to Spider-Man)

Spider-Man: (Gets up, turning to Whiplash) Hey, who was that you were talking to?

Whiplash: None of your damn business, that's what. (Swung his Whiplashes around) Now move along if you know what's good for you.

Spider-Man: And miss out on the party? (Dodges a swing, making a flip) Now, where's the fun in that?

Whiplash: (Glares at Spidey) Have it your way. (Swung at him several times)

Spider-Man: (Makes several flips while avoiding getting hit by the Whiplashes) Whoa! Didn't your mom tell you not play with dangerous-! (Nearly got cut by the neck) Ah! Sharp, Electrical toys?!

Whiplash: They are not toys, they are Whiplashes!

Spider-Man: Seriously? (Ducked down, shooting two webs past Whiplash) Have you not heard of a practical joke before? (Pulls on the webs to slide across the ground to kick Whiplash by the stomach) YAH!

Whiplash: (Gets kicked by the stomach) GUH! (Knelt on the ground, holding his stomach) Ugh...

Spider-Man: (Turns to Whiplash) Okay, had enough yet?

Whiplash: (Swung his Lashes at Spidey) YAH!

Spider-Man: (Gets tied around by one of the whiplashes) Agh! (Grunts) Okay, I guess not!

Whiplash: (Turns to Spider-Man) I have no time for this! (Swung Spider-Man onto a tree) RAH!

Spider-Man: (Gets slammed onto a tree) UGH! (Gets slammed onto another tree) OW! Hey, that's not fair! (Gets swung to the ground) Oh god! (Gets slammed to the ground) GAH! (Laid on the ground, groaning) Ugh...

MJ: (Gets her phone out, recording the whole fight) Ooh, that's gotta hurt.

Whiplash: (Turns to stand above Spider-Man) You idiot... I offered you a chance to walk away. (Raises his Whiplashes up high) You should have taken it when you had the chance! (Suddenly gets hit by proton blasts) AGH! (Fell over, rolling on the ground)

Iron Man: (Is seen flying in the air) Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size? I'm right here!

Jameson: (Rips off the webbing as he saw Iron Man in the sky) Oh hell yeah! That's it Iron Man, send Spider-Man crawling back to his hole!

Iron Man: (Lands on the ground) Wow, that guy's definitely not a nutjob. (Turns to Spidey as he got on his feet) You okay kid?

Spider-Man: (Groans as he got on his feet) Yeah, I'm all good! (Turns to Iron Man) Hey, I gotta say, I'm a huge fan-!

Iron Man: (Tilts his head while looking at Spidey's outfit) Is that your costume?

Spider-Man: (Looks at his outfit) Y-Yeah. (Turns to Iron Man) Why?

Iron Man: Oh man, it needs an upgrade! Because I gotta tell ya, that is seriously a very poor taste!

Spider-Man: Really?

Iron Man: Yeah, I can actually feel the taste just, pouring onto my tongue right now, and I feel like I want to vomit.

Spider-Man: (Sighs while facepalming himself) You know, you're actually the 2nd person to say that to me.

Iron Man: Seriously? Who's the 1st?

Whiplash: (Gets on his feet, glaring at Iron Man) STARK! (Gets the heroes' attention) We're not done yet! (Swung his lashes out upon several civilians) RAH!

Ned: (Sees Whiplash attacking him and Flash) Oh god! (Gets down)

Flash: (Gets down on the ground to avoid getting cut) AH, OH MY GOD!

Liz: (Is about to leave with Gwen until one of the whips blocked their path) AHH!

Gwen: (Widened her eyes) Liz, get down!

Harry: (Sees MJ about to be attacked) MJ, look out! (Pulled her and himself onto the back of a counter)

MJ: (Gets pulled into the back of the counter, just in time to be nearly sliced in half) AHH! (Fell onto the floor, with Harry on top of her) Ugh!

Harry: (Looks at MJ) You okay?

MJ: (Nodded, looking at Harry) I'm fine, you can stop flirting with me now!

Harry: (Raises a brow) I wasn't-! (Sighs) Alright!

Spider-Man: (Looks at his friends being in danger) Holy crap! (Turns to Iron Man) Uh, Mr. Stark, the civilians!

Iron Man: (Looks at Whiplash) Yeah, you don't need to tell me, I can hear the screaming and cries for help! (Turns to Spider-Man) Hey, if you're out here trying to prove to me and everyone else that you're a hero, now's your chance! Take the civilians out of the danger zone while I deal with Whiplash!

Spider-Man: (Nodded) Okay, I'll be right back! (Swings his way onto the area) Okay, I can do this, I can do this!

Flash: (Noticed a trail of gasoline being lit in flames) Oh god, this isn't connected to a hot dog stand, is it?!

Ned: (Widened his eyes as the trail led to a gasoline tank) Oh shit!

Spider-Man: HANG ON! (Lands on the ground, using his Web Shooters to get Ned and Flash out of there) NGH!

Ned/Flash: (Gets pulled by Spider-Man as the tank blew up) AHHH! (Fell onto the ground in front of Spidey) Gah/Ugh!

Spider-Man: (Turns to the two) You guys alright?

Flash: (Turns to Spidey) Holy shit, that was awesome!

Spider-Man: I know, get out of here!

Ned: (Turns to leave with Flash) You rock Spider-Man!

Harry: (Moves with MJ) Come on, let's get out of here!

MJ: (Runs with Harry until Whiplash moved to attack Harry) Harry, look out!

Spider-Man: (Jumps in the air, seeing MJ and Harry about to get attacked) Harry! (Shot out a web and swung towards the two)

MJ/Harry: (Gets picked up by Spidey just in time to avoid getting hurt) AGH!

Spider-Man: (Lands on the ground as he turned to the two) Alright, you're safe! Now get to the streets!

Harry: (Turns to Spidey) Wait, where's Peter? Where is he?!

Spider-Man: Uh, P-Peter's fine! I got him out, and his friend Ned, they're both fine!

MJ: (Raises a brow) You actually know Peter Parker?

Spider-Man: (Turns to MJ) Well, yeah! (Winked) Cool guy! (Turns to the battle) Now get out of here!

Iron Man: (Shoots at Whiplash several times) So tell me, how did you get out? Give one of the guards a quick BJ on the way?

Whiplash: (Deflects the shots Iron Man gave him) I was sent by another powerful man, looking after your tech, so I came here to do the job!

Iron Man: Really? (Sees Whiplash swing at him, moving his arm to get it caught, wrapped around his limb) And who exactly is this, so-called powerful man I should call? The current head of the Prostitution ring?

Whiplash: After all these years, and you're still a man who talks too much! (Pulls on his whips, pulling Iron Man backward to slam him on the ground)

Wesley: (Continues to see the battle unfold) Dammit Vanko, this has gone for far too long! Do you want the money, or not?!

Whiplash: (Shrugged) Looks like today's your lucky day Stark. (Moves to throw Iron Man across Central Park)

Iron Man: (Gets thrown across the park) AHHH!

Mr. Harrington: (Sees Gwen and Liz trapped) Gwen, Liz! (Runs to them, only to bump into Jameson) Ugh!

Jameson: (Turns to Harrington) Watch where you're going, pal!

Mr. Harrington: (Turns to Jameson) Oh, I'm so sorry-! (Sees Whiplash about to attack them) AHH!

Spider-Man: (Moves to pull both Jameson and Harrington away from Whiplashes attacks) I got you!

Harrington/Jameson: (Gets pulled away by Spidey) AHH! (Suddenly gets stuck on a web tied between two trees) Ah!/Gah!

Spider-Man: (Lands on the grass, turning to the two) Hey, you guys alright?

Jameson: (Turns to see Spider-Man) Spider-Man! (Struggles to get out) Get us out of this thing!

Spider-Man: (Raises a brow) Seriously? Not even a thank you?

Jameson: (Glared at Spidey) Don't act all coy with me, punk! I know your intentions, and this was your plan all the long! Tie me onto a web just so you can humiliate me!

Spider-Man: Uh... (Shrugged) You're welcome, I guess? (Turns to leave) Weirdo.

Jameson: (Sees Spider-Man leave) MENACE!

Yuri: (Is at the crime scene when George arrives) Captain!

George: (Turns to Yuri) Where is she, Yuri? Where's my daughter?!

Yuri: She's still in the danger zone! But so far, she's okay as long as she and her friend don't get into the crossfire!

George: (Looks through a pair of binoculars, seeing his daughter with Liz) Okay. (Gives the binoculars to Yuri) I'm going in Detective!

Yuri: (Widened her eyes) Captain-!

George: (Turns to the force) And no one makes a move until I say so!

Whiplash: (Walks to the suit when Spider-Man jumps in front of him) Get out of the way, bug.

Spider-Man: (Turns to Whiplash) You didn't seem to ask the pedestrians that question!

George: (Hides behind a corner, seeing Spider-Man) Spider-Man...

Whiplash: They were in the way, so I push them out of my way. (Points at the Mark 42) Now if you don't mind, I'll be leaving with that suit over there.

Spider-Man: (Turns to look at the suit) Wait... (Turns to Whiplash) All of this just so you can take one of Stark's new suits?!

Whiplash: I get paid $10 Million for it.

Spider-Man: Why?! Don't you already have a suit of mass destruction in your wake?

Whiplash: As I told you before, none of your damn business, now move!

Spider-Man: Yeah, I don't think so! (Gets into a fighting pose, unaware that Whiplash is looking at Gwen and Liz) You'll have to get past me first!

Whiplash: (Grins while seeing a parked car) If you say so. (Moves to swing at the car) NGH!

Spider-Man; (Dodged the swing) Whoa! (Lands on the ground, noticing him aiming at a car) Hey, you missed!

Whiplash: True. (Picks the car up) But I never intended for you. (Throws it at Gwen and Liz)

Spider-Man: (Sees the car being thrown at Liz and Gwen, widening his eyes) Oh god, Gwen! (Swung towards the two)

Liz: (Sees a car falling towards her and Gwen) Oh my god, Gwen!

George: (Widened his eyes, fearing for his daughter's safety) GWEN! (Runs for her)

Gwen: (Sees the car falling right them) AHH! (Raises her hands up)

Spider-Man: (Lands in front of the two to catch the car) GUH! (Slides backward a little, as he carried the car with all of his weight) Ngh!

Gwen: (Slowly puts her arms down, seeing Spider-Man saved her and Liz's life) Spider-Man!

Spider-Man: (Looks at Gwen) Hi!

Gwen: (Waved a little) Hi...

George: (Pulls his gun out, slowly walking to Spider-Man) ...You got that handled?

Spider-Man: (Nodded slowly) Yeah, now get them out of there!

George: (Nodded as he put his gun away, turning to Gwen) Gwen! (Extended his hand to her) Come on!

Gwen: (Turns to her dad, grabbing his hand) Dad! (Leaves with Liz and her Father)

Spider-Man: (Puts the car down) Ugh! (Panted) Damn, that was heavy!

Whiplash: (Moves to the suit, looking at Spider-Man) Nice workout bug, but I win this round! (Touched the suit, only to be electrified) AHHH! (Shook as he was electrified, until he dropped to the ground) Ugh...

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) Holy shit!

Iron Man: (Flew into the area) Nice work, kid.

Spider-Man: (Looks down at Whiplash) Uh, thanks! (Turns to Iron Man) What just happened?!

Iron Man: Oh, that was just a safety protocol, just in case someone without clear access to my hardware attempted to steal one my suits. (Looks down at Vanko) Don't worry, they all live through it.

Yuri: (Runs through the park) All units move forward!

Spider-Man: Uh, okay... (Turns to look around) You got it from here, right?

Tony: (Removed his mask) Yeah, I can handle it from here, you're all good kid.

Spider-Man: (Turns to Iron Man) Thanks!

Spider-Man made his leave, while police made their arrival, Wesley was still in his limo, looking over the footage as he witnessed Whiplash being defeated.

Wesley: (Looks at the live footage) God dammit. (Turns to make a phone call)

Fisk: (Gets a call, as he answered) We have the suit yet?

Wesley: We don't, and we never will due to the failure of our asset.

Fisk: Are you shitting me?! (Threw a glass at the wall, shattering it) What the hell happened?!

Wesley: Iron Man defeated Mr. Vanko with a little help. (Looks at the screen, revealing Spider-Man) A little, Spider help.

Fisk: (Raises a brow) You mean to tell me that we have been screwed with by a mere Spider?!

Wesley: Not the ordinary, it's the one you sometimes would see on the news. (Shuts the laptop) They call him, Spider-Man.

Fisk: (Sighs) Goddammit! (Groans)

Wesley: Well, this makes a problem for us.

Fisk: Is there anyone else looking to buy weapons?!

Wesley: Well, there's this company located in San Francisco, a CEO of Pym Particles by the name of Darren Cross. (Turns to look out the window) He's interested in purchasing our weapons for "Scientific Research" for that Yellowjacket Project of his, and he's willing to buy them for the highest bidder.

Fisk: (Facepalmed himself) Alright, when can we sell the weapons?

Wesley: Tomorrow morning, by the earliest.

Fisk: Alright... (Wipes the sweat off his head while turning to a laptop) I want the location remote, somewhere nothing wrong can go wrong!

Wesley: Understood.

Fisk: And Wesley! (Looks at a picture of Spider-Man) I want more detail about this, Spider-Man, no matter how small or big, bring to me.

Wesley: (Nodded) That can be arranged. (Ends the call)

* * *

Later at night, Slocum and a group of military men were seen at a testing ground, as they looked at one of their volunteers making a test run on what appears to be a jetpack operated by a suit.

Scientist: (Turns to Slocum) This is bound to be similarly greater as the one Tony Stark uses! It'll be great for combat uses.

Slocum: (Folded his arms) As long as I get to see Osborn losing his company, I'll be satisfied either way.

Loudspeaker: Begining in five, four, three, two, one!

Soon, the test volunteer has started to fly up into the air, activating the jetpack as everyone looked at him with Pride.

Volunteer: (Smiled) Hey, this is some good shit!

Scientist: (Turns to Slocum) So, what do you think?

Slocum: (Folded his arms) It'll do. (Turns to the scientist) Contact Secretary Ross, tell him that-!

Goblin: (Is heard in the background) **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Slocum: (Suddenly hears disturbing laughter in the background) What the hell?

Volunteer: (Raises a brow) Hey, what the hell is that thing?

Slocum: (Turns to the volunteer) What thing?

Volunteer: I don't know, but it ain't the-?! (Widened his eyes) Oh my god! Oh my-!

Suddenly, a tanker was thrown at the volunteer, killing him in an instant as the tanker exploded upon impact, as everyone widened their expressions)

Slocum: (Widened his eyes) Holy shit!

Soldier: (Contacts the general) General! There's something out here! It's-! (Gets pulled away) AHH!

Slocum: (Turns to run) Everybody, move!

Slocum moved into a spare hiding place, while everyone was heard panicking, until a sound of a monstrous beast was heard, as well as shouts of pain, gunfire, until everything literally died down, as he hid in the room, holding out his gun aimed at the door, until it was kicked open, taking him by surprise as the beast, which was the same one that previously killed Stromm, as it began walking to Slocum.

Slocum: (Widened his eyes at the beast) Jesus! (Shoots at the beast, only to have his arm cut) AGAH! (Gripped his wound while kneeling down)

Goblin: (Looks down at Slocum) **Look at you... Such an ungrateful brute, who cares nothing about the science, nor the patience!**

Slocum: (Looks at the Goblin) What the hell are you?! (Gets picked up) Ngh!

Goblin: (Glares at Slocum) **I, am...** (His eyes glowed in a Yellow, firey look) **HELL!**

Slocum watched as the beast ignited himself in flames making him scream in terror until he was killed without warning, as an explosion suddenly blew up the testing ground, engulfing everyone and everything, including what seems to be the Goblin inside...

* * *

Later the next morning, Midtown was buzzing full of the news of what had happened the day before, as everyone's #1 topic was all about Spider-Man after what he did at Central Park.

Jason: (Is seen on School TV news, displaying an image of the Central Park attack) Yesterday, Midtown's Academic Decathlon had made an achievement! Not only in their skills of knowledge, but also in their skills of survival!

Betty: (Nodded as she sat next to Jason) That's right Jason! Yesterday on what was supposed to be a normal field trip was turn into a fight for their own lives!

Hector: (Is seen on the TV) There was Sally screaming, Cindy screaming, and electric whiplashes!

Flash: (Is also seen on the TV) It was insane! Like, S##t went down today!

Mr. Harrington: (Is seen having a cup of coffee while wearing a towel) The important thing is that we made it out alive, and it's nice to be grateful for the save... (Shook his head while noticing a Daily Bugle logo) Unlike some people that is.

Gwen: (Sighs as she was seen sitting on the back of an ambulance, wearing a towel) Spider-Man... Saved my life... (Scoffs) And I don't care what that blowhard at the Daily Bugle has to say, what Spider-Man has done... (Rubs her hair) That's a debt that I can never repay...

Jason: Well, thankfully, no one was injured, all thanks to the Spider-Man!

Betty/Jason: (Shows an image of Spider-Man) Thank you Spider-Man.

Ned: (Looks at the news with Peter) Holy shit, you're famous, dude!

Peter: (Smiles while hushing Ned) Shh, I know!

Ned: (Turns to Peter) How crazy does it feel? To know that you're famous, and no one ever knows it?

Peter: I'm starting to get the hang of it.

Ned: (Widened his eyes) Oh, can we tell everyone?

Peter: (Shook his head) No, no!

Ned: Why not? Tony Stark doesn't keep a secret on being Iron Man, why should you?

Peter: No! Absolutely not! I mean, not with Aunt May with what she's gone through! Okay? She doesn't need that on her conscious.

Ned: (Nodded) Right. (Grabs his bag) Okay, so now what?

Peter: (Shrugs) Now, I guess we continue business as usual.

Harry: (Walks over to Ned and Peter) Hey, that was some crazy shit yesterday, right?!

Ned: (Turns to Harry) Yeah, I heard Spider-Man saved you!

Harry: (Nodded) Yeah, he did! I heard he also saved you guys too.

Peter: (Folded his arms) Well, you gotta give the guy a credit some time. (Raises a brow) Hey, how are you doing by the way?

Harry: I'm doing well, although my Dad failed to notice.

Ned: Why?

Harry: I don't know! I come home after that, and he wasn't there, no one seen him around.

Peter: That's weird.

MJ: (Walks over to the three) Hey Losers. (Gets their attention) Looks like you were right about Spidey after all.

Peter: (Turns to MJ) You believe us now?

MJ: I think I'm starting to like his style. (Folded her arms) Although, he needs a new suit because that outfit is a bad taste!

Harry: Oh, no shit!

Peter: (Widened his eyes, seeing Harry) You too?!

Harry: (Raises a brow) What? Don't you think his outfit's a bad taste?

Ned: (Widened his eyes) A BAD TASTE?!

Peter: Okay, I think we should be going! (Gets Ned) Come on Ned!

Ned: (Groans as he walked with Peter) A bad taste?!

Peter: I know.

Ned: I'm the one that picked that outfit!

Peter: I know, don't worry about it!

MJ: (Sees the two leaving) That was weird.

Harry: Yeah. (Turns to leave) See you around MJ.

MJ: (Sees Harry leave) Harry, wait! (Gets his attention) Listen, yesterday at Central Park... I like to thank you for having my back.

Harry: (Turns to MJ, nodding) Hey, it's no problem at all! I'm just happy to help out.

MJ: (Smiled a little) Thanks... (Looks at Harry) FYI, I still hate you for Animal Experimentation.

Harry: (Raises a brow) Wha-?

MJ: Yeah. (Turns to leave) See you around Osborn!

Harry: (Scoffs, staring at MJ before turning around, smirking) She likes me...

While everyone was walking, Peter walked with Ned until he spotted Gwen once more.

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Gwen! (Turns to Ned) Hey Ned, I'll catch up.

Ned: (Nodded) Okay. (Turns to leave)

Peter: (Turns to Gwen) Gwen!

Gwen: (Turns to Peter) Hey! Are you alright?

Peter: (Nodded) I could ask the same for you.

Gwen: (Sighs) Yeah, you were right... Spider-Man is a hero, and New York is lucky to have him around!

Peter: So, does this mean your Dad won't like-?

Gwen: (Shook her head) He's still committed to that vigilante act, but in a way, I think he was glad when he showed up yesterday at a nick of timing.

Peter: (Nodded) Well, at least he knows what Spider-Man's here for.

Gwen: Yeah.

Peter: (Looks at Gwen) Hey, so do you wanna like, go to a movie sometime?

Gwen: (Nodded) Sure, I'd-!

?: Gwen!

They both turned around, seeing another kid standing in between them, as he looked at Gwen.

Gwen: (Widened her eyes) Eddie!

Eddie: (Looks at Gwen) It's... It's been a while.

Gwen: (Nodded) Yes, it has...

Peter: (Turns to Gwen) Who's this guy?

Gwen: (Turns to Peter) Oh, Peter, this is Eddie Brock. (Turns to Eddie) Who I thought was transferred to San Francisco.

Eddie: My old man flaked out, so my mom decided it's better we stay here.

Gwen: (Nodded) Good for you then.

Eddie: (Nodded) So... Do you wanna talk sometime?

Gwen: Later, when we get the chance.

Eddie: Okay. (Turns to Peter) Nice meeting you, uh...

Peter: It's Peter.

Eddie: Peter, right! (Snaps his fingers) Got it! (Turns to leave)

Peter: (Turns to Gwen) So, you two have a history together?

Gwen: (Turns to Peter) He's... My ex-boyfriend.

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Yikes!

Gwen: Yeah... (Rubs her hair) Awkward, right?

Peter: Are you okay?

Gwen: (Nodded) Yeah, yeah! (Walks away) I just need some time to think about to things.

Peter: (Nodded) Right, well, I hope things work out okay! (Turns around) "I hope things work out okay"? (Smacks his head) Stupid!

* * *

Later, Peter went back to the apartment, upon seeing an Orange Audi on the way, as he looked at it briefly, until walking back inside, up to his apartment as he walked inside.

Peter: (Walks inside) Hey May!

May: (Turns to Peter) Hey Peter, how was your day?

Peter: Oh, it was fine. (Turns to grab a Capri-Sun out of the fridge) Hey, did you notice this crazy car parked outside-?

Peter turned around, only to find Tony Stark, sitting in his apartment with his Aunt, making him completely surprised by this encounter.

Peter: (Widened his eyes) M-Mr. Stark?

Tony: (Turns to see Peter) Hello, Mr. Parker.

Peter: Um... (Takes his earbuds off) W-What are you doing-? (Smiled) Hey, I'm um, um, um, Peter!

Tony: Tony.

Peter: (Folded his arms) What are you, what are you doing here?

Tony: Well, it's about time, you got my emails... (Winked) Right?

Peter: (Slowly nods) Yeah, yeah, about the...

May: (Raises a brow) You didn't tell me about the grant.

Peter: The grant! Yes! The grant-?

Tony: The September Foundation! Remember, when you applied?

Peter: Yeah?

Tony: I approved! (Moves to drink his coffee) So now we're in business.

May: (Looks at the two) Peter, you didn't tell me anything, what's up with that? Are we keeping secrets now?

Peter: I, I just know how much you love surprises, so I thought I would let you know... (Turns back to Tony) Anyway, what did I apply for exactly?

Tony: (Points out at Peter) That is why I'm here! To hash it out

Peter: Hash it out, alright then.

Tony: (Turns to May) You know, it's so hard to believe that you are somebody's Aunt, I mean, it is incredible!

May: (Smiled a little) Well, we all come in shapes and sizes, you know.

Tony: Yeah, and your meatloaf today, whew! That was exceptional-!

Peter: Okay, can I stop you there?

Tony: (Turns to Peter) Yeah.

Peter: Does this grant have like, money involved, or-?

Tony: Well, it's pretty well funded.

Peter: Yeah?

Tony: I mean, look who you're talking to.

Peter: (Nodded) Yeah, wow!

Tony: (Turns to May) You mind if I get five minutes alone with him?

May: (Turns to Tony, nodding) Sure!

Later, they both went into his room, as Tony moved to spit out the meatloaf out of his mouth into the garbage can as he turned to Parker.

Tony: (Turns to Peter) As walnuts, meatloaves go, that wasn't bad. (Turns to look around) Hello, what do we have here? Retro tech, huh? (Points them out) What is this, thrift store? Salvation Army?

Peter: (Folded his arms) Uh, the garbage aisle.

Tony: (Turns to Peter) You're a dumpster diver?

Peter: Yeah, there was-! (Shook his head) Anyway, look! I definitely did not apply for your grant-!

Tony: Uh-huh! Me first! (Looks at Peter) Just a first question of the rhetorical variety... (Gets out his phone, showing holographic images of Spider-Man) That's you, right?

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Uh, n-no! I mean-!

Tony: (Shows footage of Spider-Man fighting against Whiplash) Wow, you got some pretty hefty moves! (Shows an image of Spider-Man holding a car) And look at this, three thousand pounds! That is mad skills right there buddy-!

Peter: Uh, that's all on Youtube, right? (Walks around) Because you know that's all fake! Most of it is pretty fake, all done on a computer! (Doesn't notice Tony looking around) You know, it's that video-!

Tony: (Nodded as he looked up at the ceiling) Yeah, yeah, yeah! You mean those UFOs over Phoenix?

Peter: Yeah, exactly!

Tony: (Grabs a stick and hit the ceiling panel, revealing the Spidey suit) Oh, what do we have here?

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Oh! (Moved to push the costume back into a closet, as he turned around, looking at Tony) Uh, it's a... (Blows some air)

Tony: (Turns to Peter) So, you're the Crime Fighting Spider... (Raised a brow) Or the Spider-ling. (Tilts his head) Spider-Boy?

Peter: (Folded his arms) It's Spider-Man.

Tony: (Points out at the outfit) Not in that Onesie, you're not.

Peter: Hey, the outfit isn't a onesie, and the colors are supposed to look cool!

Tony: Oh no, the colors are great!

Peter: Oh?

Tony: Yeah, it's the outfit itself, it is totally outdated.

Peter: (Groans) You know, I was having a really good day today, you know Mr. Stark. (Walks past Tony, unaware as he got out his suit) Didn't miss my train, this perfectly good DVD player sitting there, and Algebra Test. (Bangs his pencil on his desk) Nailed it.

Tony: (Looks at the outfit, before looking at Peter) Who else knows? Anybody?

Peter: (Turns to Tony) Just one of my best friends, but that's it! No one else.

Tony: So, not even your unusually attractive Aunt?

Peter: No! (Shook his head) No, no, no, no! If she knew, she'd freak out if she found out, and then I would freak out!

Tony: (Looks at the web vial) You know what I think is really cool? This Webbing. (Throws Peter the vial, which he caught with his hand) The tensile strength is off the charts! Who manufactured it?

Peter: I did. (Threw the vial at the closet)

Tony: (Looks at the suit) Climbing walls, how are you doing that? Adhesive gloves?

Peter: (Looks out the window) It's a long story, I was-!

Tony: (Noticed the goggles) Lordy! (Gets Parker's attention) Can you even see in these? (Puts the goggles on)

Peter: (Turns to Tony) Yes, yes! I can-!

Tony: (Uses the goggles) Whoa!

Peter: (Takes the suit away from Tony) I can't-! (Puts it in his closet, turning back to Tony) I can see in those, okay? It's just that when whatever happened, happened, it's like my senses are dialed to 11! I have this thing called a Spidey sense-!

Tony: (Raises a brow) Spidey sense?

Peter: And I need those goggles on because they help me with my senses because I have no control of my input, so they kind of help me focus.

Tony: (Folded his arms) Any reason why you're doing any of this? Because I don't see a reason why some 14-year-old kid should be running around in a onesie playing superhero.

Peter: First off, I'm 15! (Sighs as he sat on his bed) Second of all, the reason why I'm doing it is that... (Rubs his head) For one thing, I've been me, my whole life, and I had these powers for only two weeks now.

Tony: (Nodded) Yeah, that explains a lot. (Twirled his hand) Continue.

Peter: I read books, I build computers, and yeah, I'd love to play football! But I couldn't then, so I really shouldn't do it now!

Tony: Right, because you're different.

Peter: Exactly, but I can't tell anybody that, so I'm not... (Sighs) Look, when you can do the things that I can, but you don't... (Gets Tony's attention) And then when the bad things happen, they happen because of you.

Tony: (Looks at Peter) So, you want to look for the little guy, you want to do your part, make the World a better place, all that, right?

Peter: (Nodded) Yeah, yeah, yeah! Just looking out for the little guy, it's what it is.

Tony: (Sighs as he got on his feet, standing in front of Peter) I'm gonna sit here, so you move the leg.

Peter: (Nodded) Right. (Scoots over)

Tony: (Sits next to Peter, putting a hand on his back) First off, let me just say how much I want to thank you for the assist yesterday at Central Park, I couldn't have done it without you.

Peter: (Nodded) Just doing my part in making the World a better place.

Tony: Right, well second of all, you are in dire need of an Upgrade.

Peter: (Raises a brow) Come on, I like the suit!

Tony: Yeah, well you're going to like this one a lot more. (Gets out a suitcase)

Peter: (Raises a brow) What's this?

Tony: Oh... (Gets the access codes activated) Just a little thank you gift I like to give for that help yesterday.

Peter: (Looks at the suitcase) What is it?

Tony: (Turns to Peter) Why don't you open it and find out?

Peter: (Looks at the suitcase) Okay...

Peter moved to unlock the suitcase, which suddenly sprang upwards, as it revealed a Red and Blue Suit, with the mask having a Black and White Pupil, small Black Faded streaks shaped like webs going around the Red areas, as well as a Black Stripe on the chest and arms, taking Peter by surprise as he stared at the suit.

Peter: (Widened his eyes, looking at suit) Whoa!

Tony: You like it?

Peter: Oh my god! (Turns to Tony) This is for me?!

Tony: (Nodded) 100% guilty as charged.

Peter: (Turns to the suit) This is the coolest thing I've ever seen!

Tony: Huh-uh.

Peter: This is insane! (Turns to Tony) Does this mean I get to keep it?

Tony: Oh yeah, it's yours, kid! Just don't go too crazy with it!

Peter: Sweet! (Sees Tony leaving) Oh wait, does this mean that I'm like an Avenger now?

Tony: (Turns to Peter) Yeah, we haven't gotten to that stage yet, but we'll keep in touch. (Turns to leave) Have fun.

Peter: (Shuts the door as he looked at the suit) Oh man!

Soon, Peter tried on the new suit, as he looked himself in the mirror, seeing the neat outfit that he was wearing, all very superhero looking as he finally puts on his mask, turning the Spider-Man persona on as he opened the window, looking at New York with promise.

Spider-Man: (In his new Red and Blue advanced suit as he jumped out, swinging around Queens) WOO HOO!

Tony: (Looks up at the sky, seeing Spider-Man in the new suit) Make us proud kid. (Gets a phone call, as he moved to answer) What up?

Fury: (Is seen at an unknown location contacting Stark) Get in touch with the Parker kid yet?

Tony: (Walks to his Audi) Oh, kid's one of a kind. (Gets in his car) Although, I don't see the reason why you had to send me to talk to him instead of just sending Romanoff to spy on him.

Fury: For starters, he helped you out, so I figured this was a low key touch there.

Tony: (Starts the car) Mind telling me why he's important to you though?

Fury: (Folded his arms) That's classified.

Tony: Of course it is. (Starts driving) Well, he's pretty good to go, nothing wrong here.

Fury: I'll see about that. (Turns to a monitor) And one more thing...

Tony: Yeah?

Fury: Did you seriously make him a new suit?

Tony: Well, you have to admit Director... (Shrugged) That outfit was seriously outdated. (Ends the call)

Fury: (Sighs while rolling his one eye) I swear to god if it turns out to be another Iron Suit...

* * *

Later, Harry was seen back in his home, looking around until he heard disturbing laughter going around the house, making him wonder what the noise was.

Goblin: (Is heard in the background) **HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Harry: (Continues hearing the Goblin laugh) Dad? (Hears the laughter dying out) Dad, what the hell is that? (Turns to his room) Dad? (Sees his father on the ground) DAD! (Runs to him) Dad, are you alright?!

Norman: (Groans as he opened his eyes, seeing his son) Harry?

Harry: (Looks at Norman) Dad, what happened?! How come you don't have a shirt on? (Noticed how dirty his feet was) And how come your feet are dirty?!

Norman: (Looks at his feet, seeing the dirt left in there) I don't know... (Rubs his head) I can't remember what happened.

Harry: Nothing?

Norman: No, nothing.

Harry: (Raises a brow) Do you need to see a doctor or something?

Norman: (Shook his head) No, no! I don't need to see a doctor! I probably had too much to drink last night, that's all.

Harry: (Rolls his eyes) Sure you did. (Turns to leave) Well, I'll be in my room.

Norman: (Nodded, seeing his son leave) Okay...

Norman moved to get on his feet, as he turned to a glass reflection, revealing a Green Goblin, making him jump out of fright, as he looked around, seeing nothing, no beast in the penthouse as he looked at the reflection once more, seeing his normal human face as he stared at himself, before turning to leave to his chambers...

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm so sorry for being late! I meant to post this on Wednesday, but then I decided to post this on the weekend!**

 **So, for those who are familiar to my sense of writing, you may already know that I am currently writing a Transformers fanfic, as well as writing a Spider-Man fic out of that, so I'm thinking about doing one story at a time on the weekends, like one will be Transformers next weekend, or the next time I post, and the next time afterward will be the Spider-Man series!**

 **So that's my overall plans for the writing schedule, hope everyone has a nice day, and make sure to add in a review so I know what you guys think of this Episode, and I'd really appreciate it if you have done so.**

 **Also, make sure to also check out Transformers Animated, and I'll see you next time on the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!**

 **PEACE!**


	3. Shock and Awe

Episode 3: Shock and Awe

 **All characters belong to Marvel!**

 **Mark Hamil as Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus**

 **Bookem Woodbine as Herman Schultz/Shocker**

 **Nicholas Hamilton as Eddie Brock (He was the bully from the 2017 IT horror film)**

 **Phineas Mason as Michael Chernus**

 **Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was night time at New York City, as Spider-Man was seen swinging around the Midtown area, making all kinds of cool flips.

Narrator: (Sees Spider-Man in the air) When people turn to look up at the sky, they expect to see certain kinds of people... The kind in a suit of Armor, and the kind that wields a Magic Hammer and a Red Cape. (Sees Spider-Man landing on a rooftop) But this isn't their story... It's mine! (Spidey jumps in the air) And it's only getting started!

Spider-Man: (Swings in the air) How far am I Ned?

Ned: (Sits on a desk, looking at his computer while talking to Spidey via comlink) Dude, you just past it!

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) What?!

Ned: 6th Ave and W 38th! You just missed it!

Spider-Man: Crap! (Swings to a building to run straight on it, and then leaps off to swing his way to the destination) Okay, am I back on course?

Ned: Do you see smoke and fire coming your way?

Spider-Man: (Sees smoke from the distance) Yeah, I see it!

Ned: Then you're right on track!

As Spidey made his way into the area, the street was filled with activity, as people, civilians and emergency personnel alike gathered around while a fire was set on an apartment building.

Police: (Turns to the pedestrians) Everybody back up! This area isn't safe!

Yuri: (Is seen inside of a police car, stopping as she turned to Frank) Hey!

Police Officer: (Turns to see Yuri) Detective! Good thing you came!

Yuri: (Turns to the building) Any idea what happened?

Police Officer: We don't know, the landlord said it happened before anyone could even know!

Yuri: (Looks at the fire) Are there anyone else inside?

Police Officer: Just three people, they're trapped in there!

Mother: (Walks around the crowd) Cynthia?! Cynthia, where are you?! Has anyone seen my daughter?!

Yuri: (Turns to the Mother) Ma'am, you need to get back, this area's not safe!

Pedestrian: LOOK! (Points at the sky) Up in the sky!

Spider-Man: (Everybody looks up at him as he jumped inside the building) Everybody just relax, I got this!

Police Officer: (Looks at Spidey jumping inside) Who the hell was that?

Yuri: (Looks at the hero) Our Vigilante friend Captain Stacy keeps mentioning about...

Spider-Man: (Is inside the burning building) Holy crap it's hot in here!

Ned: Well, hurry up! There are three people in there, and you only got like two minutes before there's an explosion that occurs!

Spider-Man: How do you know that?

Ned: Well, that's what happens in every movie!

Spider-Man: Does this look like a movie right now?!

Ned: I don't know Peter, just don't freaking die, alright?!

Ned's Mom: (Turns to open the door) Ned?

Ned: (Sees his mom coming in) Oh god! (Shuts the laptop, turning to his mom) Hey mom!

Ned's Mom: (Raises a brow) Who are you talking to?

Ned: Just a friend, that's all.

Ned's Mom: How come you're talking so dramatic?

Ned: Well... (Rubs his head) We're, playing a game?

Ned's Mom: What kind of game are you playing?

Spider-Man: Ned, there's fire everywhere man! (Unknowingly gets the Leeds family's attention) Ned, where are you?!

Ned: (Smiled nervously) It's really an intense video game.

Man: (Is heard in the background) Someone! Somebody, help! I'm stuck!

Spider-Man: (Runs to the source) Hang on, I'm coming!

Seconds pass by, as people looked at the fire, until one moment, a man was seen flying out the window, landing on a web that Spidey made just for him, as well as a woman, who just landed on the same web that Spider-Man produced as everyone watched.

Man: (Struggles in webs while everyone looks at him and his neighbor) What the hell's happening?!

Yuri: (Looks at the civilians) He got them out.

Frank: Not all of them! There's still one more!

Spider-Man: (Looks around, feeling the intensity of the heat) Okay, things are really starting to warm up in here!

Cynthia: (Looks around) Mom? (Holds a stuffed teddy pair) Mommy?

Spider-Man: (Sees everything about to blow) Oh crap!

Soon, a set of explosions was heard as everyone gave out gasps until a big boom was made, but Spider-Man was jumping through the window with the little girl in his arms just in time as they narrowly escaped, making everyone look up as the hero made his landing.

Spider-Man: (Lands on a police cruiser) Whoa! (Turns to look around) Hey, whose kid is this?

Mother: (Sees her daughter with Spider-Man) Cynthia!

Cynthia: (Turns to her mother) Mommy! (Gets hugged by her mom)

Spider-Man: (Gave out a breath of relief) That was a close one! (Turns to everyone) Hey, good job everybody! That was some really nice work back there!

Yuri: (Walks to Spider-Man) Hey. (Gets his attention) Nice look.

Spider-Man: (Turns to Yuri) Hey, you like the suit?

Yuri: It's better than the last one you had. (Gets out her gun, aiming at Spider-Man) Now hands in the air!

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes as he saw the cop aiming a gun at him) Whoa, do you know what you're doing with that?!

Yuri: I'm NYPD, I know how to use it!

Spider-Man: Okay, you heard about that time at Central Park, right? The time I teamed up with Iron Man?

Yuri: Tony Stark is an Avenger, while you are a wanted Vigilante! So as far as I'm concerned, you're still under arrest!

Spider-Man: Okay! (Raises his hands up) Okay, you got me! I'm all yours!

Yuri: Smart move! (Turns to Frank) Frank, call Captain Stacy, tell him-!

Spider-Man: (Shoots his Web Shooter at Yuri) Made you look!

Yuri: (Gets her gun taken away) Ngh!

Spider-Man: (Makes a backflip) Listen, I'm here to help you guys out, so whenever you guys are ready to not shoot at me... (Turns around and jumps in the air) Let's talk!

Yuri: (Sees Spider-Man leaving) Dammit!

Ned: (Sees the whole thing on TV while picking up the earpiece) Man, that was so close!

Spider-Man: Tell me about it! (Swings in the air) By the way, where did you go?

Ned: My mom came in, so I had to make an excuse.

Spider-Man: Yeah, I can relate. (Lands on a wall) You know, I gotta give to Mr. Stark, he really did a good job on this suit!

Ned: (Sits on a desk, looking at his computer while talking to Spidey via comlink) Yeah, that one looks a lot better than the one you had before. (Folded his arms) By the way, I still cannot believe Tony Stark gave you that suit! And he knows who you are?!

Spider-Man: (Climbs up on the wall) Yeah, but he's pretty okay with me running around with it.

Ned: But he doesn't like, have any issues or anything?

Spider-Man: Well, he wouldn't have given me the suit if he didn't like the idea of a 15-year-old running around the City, or otherwise, we wouldn't be talking about it right now.

Ned: So, does this mean you're an Avenger now?

Spider-Man: No, but Mr. Stark said that he would keep in touch, so maybe in due time... (Stops to look around the City) I might get to become one someday.

Ned: Man, that would be so cool! I mean, I'm still a little mad that you ditched the suit I gave you before, but then again, that wasn't really a popular suit to most people. (Smiled) Besides, yours looks a lot better than the last one!

Spider-Man: You and me both!

Ned: (Checks the time) You wanna call it a night dude?

Spider-Man: Yeah, let's do it, besides I need to get back to Aunt May before she finds out I'm not home.

Ned: Right, well good night then!

Spider-Man: Night dude!

Spider-Man began to head back into Queens, as he headed into the apartment, he looked inside the window, seeing Aunt May walking in the kitchen, while he slowly opened it up to crawl inside his room, as he kicked the window shut, he slowly climbed up the ceiling, taking off his mask as Peter Parker began shooting his web at his door, slowly closing it shut until he leaped down, and made one last push before closing it completely as he gave out a sigh of relief.

Peter: (Sighs) That was easy. (Heard the door knock behind him) AHH! (Fell to the floor)

May: (Heard Peter falling on the floor) Peter, are you alright?

Peter: (Gets up) Yeah, everything's fine May!

May: Can I come in? (Turns the knob)

Peter: (Widened his eyes) NO! (Webs the door shut) No, not really!

May: (Raises a brow as she cannot open the door) Why not?

Peter: Uhh... (Pressed the spidey symbol on his chest, making his suit take off like a hoodie) I'm changing clothes right now!

May: (Blinks as she nodded) Alright, well just try not to trip over your clothes!

Peter: (Puts on his clothes as he put the suit away) Okay May! (Kicked the suit underneath his bed as he turned to open the door, walking in the kitchen) Hey!

May: (Turns to Peter) Hey, you alright? You've been in your room in forever!

Peter: (Sits on the table) Yeah, I just... (Shrugged) Thought I study, you know? (Smells something) What's that smell?

May: Oh, that must be the meatloaf that I'm cooking!

Peter: (Raises a brow) Smells like something's burning.

May: Really? (Turns to open the oven, revealing smoke coming out of it) Oh, god!

Peter: (Sees the smoke coming out of the oven) There's no fire going on, is there?

May: (Takes the burnt meatloaf out of the oven) No, but the meatloaf didn't really luck out! (Puts it on the burner, sighing) Well, I guess there's no meatloaf tonight!

Peter: So what now?

May: Well, I say we go to dinner... (Folded her arms, shrugging) Wanna try Thai food?

Peter: (Nodded) Sure, Thai sounds nice!

* * *

Later, the Parkers went into a restaurant called "Prachya Thai", as they sat on a table eating Thai food together.

May: (Eats some Thai with Peter) This is really good, don't you think?

Peter: (Used a chopstick to move around larb) Yeah, I guess.

May: (Raises a brow) What's the matter? I thought you loved larb?

Peter: I still do!

May: Well, what's wrong? Is it too larby? (Widened her eyes) Not larby enough? (Sees Peter continuing to poke at his larb) Okay, how many times do I have to say larb before you talk to me? You know I larb you.

Peter: (Shook his head) It's nothing May, I'm just tired from studying at the Library.

May: (Sighs) You sure it's not about Uncle Ben?

Peter: No! (Sees May raising a brow) Okay, just a little.

May: (Placed her chopsticks on the table) I know it is hard without him around anymore, and I know because it's hard for me too... (Placed a hand on her nephew's hand) But we can get through it as long as we use our instincts.

Peter: (Stares at his larb) I just... (Turns to May) I just wish I could have done more to help...

May: I know, but sometimes there are things that we cannot control or foresee, and as difficult as it may be, we just have to get through it the best we can...

Peter: (Nodded) I guess...

May: And listen, you can tell me anything! Whatever's going on, if you have something, I can listen! Whatever it is, I can understand, it wouldn't be any problem at all! All you have to do is talk to me, and that's it.

Peter: (Looks at May) Well, I-!

Patron: (Sees the TV) Hey, can you turn the TV up? I like to hear some Spidey news!

Spectrum News: (The TV is turned up as he reported Spider-Man in a fire) -Reports of Spider-Man appearing at a scene of a fire, as he was seen resisting arrest from Detective Yuriko Watanabe of the Midtown Police Department! (Displays a footage of Spider-Man webbing Yuri's gun off her hand) Before resisting arrest, however, Spider-Man was seen rescuing three of the building's occupants from the flames, leaving two entrapped in what appears to be Spider Webs.

Pedestrian: (Was seen being interviewed) Man, I don't know about this Spider-Guy, but he's bad news! He made two people stuck on webs so thick, even the Fire Department's having a hard time getting them out!

May: (Looks at the TV before turning to Peter) If you see something like that happening, you turn and you run the other way.

Peter: (Nodded) Uh, yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah, of course!

May: A fire that was caused by Spider-Man, dear lord!

Peter: (Raises a brow) Wait, y-you think Spider-Man caused the fire?

May: I don't know, but I don't really know Spider-Man a lot either, so who knows who he is, right?

Peter: Well, maybe he's a guy that just wants to help people.

May: Well, I'll just have to see for myself... (Widened her eyes) Oh, speaking of helping... (Gets out an F.E.A.S.T. pamphlet) You know the F.E.A.S.T. shelters stationed here in New York?

Peter: The one in Chinatown? What about it?

May: Well, it's funny that you mention Chinatown because that's the place where I work at, and considering how you're interested in helping people, I thought it would be a great idea if you would join me.

Peter: (Widened his eyes) A job at F.E.A.S.T?

May: Well, to be honest, it's more like a volunteering exercise for you, but you could help those who aren't economically equipped at the moment-!

Peter: (Scoffs) May, I appreciate this, but I have school work-!

May: That you can do during F.E.A.S.T! Besides, it's only a single hour job, and you can be there as long as you like! I mean, it's better than going to see a therapist, right?

Peter: (Raises a brow) I don't have any other option in this, do I?

May: It's one way or the other.

Peter: (Sighs) Alright, F.E.A.S.T. sounds good.

May: That's great! After all, if you help someone...

Peter: (Smiles) You help everyone.

May: (Smiled) Exactly!

Peter: Alright, when do we start?

May: As soon as I get the job, and then we can start from there.

Server: (Walks in with dessert as he served it to May) Sticky rice pudding.

May: (Turns to the Server) Oh, we didn't order that.

Server: (Smiled) It's on the house.

May: Oh... (Smiled) Thanks! (Server leaves as she dined on the pudding) That was nice of him...

Peter: (Smiled, pointing at May with a chopstick) I think he larbs you!

May: What? Oh please!

* * *

Meanwhile, a bank sat in Queens as people were seen in line, a van pulled over to the bank, as masked men suddenly got out with guns in their hands, one of them wearing a Yellow Mask, with a Brown Jacket that had Yellow Sleeves, and Red Camo Pants, who also wore a pair of gauntlets in his hands as they walked towards the bank.

?: (Walks to the bank with his crew) Mason, is everything set up?

Mason: (Is seen on a laptop hacking into security) Cameras are all off, and the police are taking the bait towards Brooklyn, you're good to go.

?: (Nodded) Roger that. (Nodded to his crew, before kicking the door open, getting a gun and shooting at the ceiling) Nobody move, this is a robbery!

Robber: (Points a gun at a bank employee) Get on the ground!

Bank Employee: (Raises her hands on her head as she laid on the floor) Oh god!

?: (Turns to the bank teller) You... (Turns to point at the safe) Is that the safe?

Bank Teller: (Nods his head) Yes, all the money's in there! Please, don't hurt me! I can get you inside!

?: Oh don't worry pal... (Activates his Gauntlets) I don't need codes to open the safe...

The man with the Gauntlets moved to the punch the safe door, making a complete shockwave around the bank, everything electrical exploded as sparks rained down from the ceiling, making everyone panic at the sounds it made as the lights started to flicker, the robbers moving inside of the safe to get the money.

Robber: (Turns to look at the money) Man, look at all this cash!

?: (Nodded) Just do the job, and you'll get your share. (Turns around and calls Mason) Mason, we're inside the safe.

Mason: (Is seen hacking) I'm making way to turn off the tracking system on the cash now, won't take me a second. (Looks at the cameras, noticing a police cruiser moving to the bank) Heads up, you got cops on your way.

?: I thought you said the cops took the bait?

Mason: Not this one, this one is on patrol.

?: (Sighs) Alright, I'll take care of it. (Turns to one of the robbers) Hey, I'm going to deal with the cops, you look after the hostages for me, will ya?

Robber: (Reloaded his shotgun) Roger!

Quaid: (Is seen stopping at the bank as he noticed a robbery going on, getting his mic) This is Officer Franklin Quaid reporting a 10-20, repeat, Robbery in Progress at the U.S. Bank of America on Queens Boulevard and 49th Street, requesting immediate backup. (Sees the man with Gauntlets coming out of the bank as he got out of his car, pulling out his gun) NYPD, don't move! Hands in the air! Get down on the ground!

?: (Puts his hands in the air) Brother, I'm going to tell you once, you're gonna need to lay off of this one.

Quaid: Down on the ground, do not make me repeat myself!

?: (Sighs) Alright then. (Cracks both sides of his neck) I guess it's showtime. (Moved his hand to unleash a blast wave at Quaid)

Quaid: (Gets pushed back by the wave) NGH!

Suddenly, Quaid was pushed back from the wave, as well as his own car, which got completely totaled by the blast, as the ripple effects felt like an earthquake, car alarms went off like crazy as the man with the Gauntlets looked at the damage he made.

?: (Looks around) Damn... (Looks at his Gauntlets) I love this job!

Robber: (Turns to the man) Yo, Herman! We got the cash!

Herman: (Turns to the van) Let's go.

The crew members began to get inside of the van, while Quaid, being incapacitated from the blast, watched as they left, with police arriving just in time as they left the scene...

* * *

The next day, Peter and Ned were seen walking in the streets of Queens, as they walked their way to school having a nice conversation.

Ned: (Walks with Peter) So, that wasn't so bad, dealing with the fire last night, was it?

Peter: (Walks with Ned, carrying his books) No, but everyone still hates Spider-Man!

Ned: Why would they? You-! (Widened his eyes, looking around passing bystanders) I mean, he's a hero! He just saved people from a burning building last night!

Peter: And yet, everyone else still freaks out around me everywhere I go! Right after I saved those people, a cop aimed a gun at my face, the news showed footage of people complaining about the webs, and even my Aunt May thinks that Spider-Man caused the fire last night!

Ned: Well, you have J. Jonah Jameson to blame. (Grabs a Daily Bugle paper) Thanks to his stupid editorials on the paper.

Peter: Yeah, but Aunt May though! I try my best to honor my Uncle's memory, and even she hates Spider-Man! I don't know how to get her to like him!

Ned: Did you tell her that you're, you know... Him?

Peter: No! Of course not!

Ned: Would you though?

Peter: (Scratched his head) I was actually close to that point until she told me how she felt about Spider-Man.

Ned: Oh... That answers the question of whether to tell her or not.

Peter: Yeah, but aside from May, there is an entire city that is need of convincing that Spider-Man isn't a masked menace Jameson always claims him to be!

Ned: Just give it time, people will start getting the message! I mean, people saw that you helped Iron Man, so-!

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Wait, what if that's it?

Ned: (Raises a brow) What?

Peter: I could swing by Avengers Tower after school and ask him to convince Triple J that Spider-Man is a hero! That sounds pretty easy, right?

Ned: If you say so, as long as you're confident about it... (Turns to look ahead, widening his eyes) Whoa...

He and Peter stop, seeing the bank that was robbed the night before, having police all over the street as yellow tape covering the area where a police cruiser is flipped upside down, Quaid sitting inside of an ambulance being questioned by Watanabe and Captain Stacy as they both saw the crime scene.

Ned: (Looks at the damage) What happened here?

Peter: (Looks around the area) I don't know... (Walks to the scene)

Police Officer: (Stops Peter and Ned from coming any closer) Hey kid, that's far enough.

Peter: (Turns to the officer) Hey, officer, what happened here?

Police Officer: (Points at the paper) Ask your friend, he has the paper in his hand.

Peter and Ned looked at each other, before turning to the Daily Bugle newspaper, it's headline reading, "BANK ROBBERY LEAVES MARK OF CHAOS IN QUEENS", looking at the same picture as the crime scene is right now as they looked at the damage...

* * *

Later, Peter and Ned were in with the Decathlon team, watching a live footage of Captain Stacy making a statement on the attack that happened the night before as they sat in a table, looking at the feed on Parker's phone.

George: (Is seen on the feed as he looks at the press) We do not know the full detail of the Robber that led to the loss of $4 Million dollars, but let be rest assured that Officer Frank Quaid of the Queens Department has fully recovered, and we will make it our mission to seek out the group responsible for this attack. They may have gained a score last night, but make no mistake, they will be back for more, and when they do, we'll be ready for them.

Peter: (Watches the feed as reporters began to ask him questions) $4 million dollars? Man, that's insane!

Ned: Jeez, that's a lot of money! (Turns to Peter) Peter, I think we just found your very first Super-Villain!

Peter: (Raises a brow) How do you even know it's a Super-Villain?

Ned: Dude, have you not looked at the street we walked into this morning?! It looked like freaking Dunkirk over there! Only a Super-Villain would leave behind a mess like that!

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Holy crap, you're right... (Turns to Ned) Are you sure it wasn't an Asgardian ice monster?

Ned: Dude, what an ice monster want with money?

Peter: Ah, good point! (Blows a puff of air) Man, I never expected something like this!

Ned: Well, you know what they say, a hero is always going to need a villain in the story.

Peter: I guess so... (Sighs) But still, Captain Stacy has a point! If they want more, then they'll be back for sure!

Gwen: (Turns to Peter while standing) Peter! (Gets his attention) Are you paying attention?

Peter: (Nodded) Yes! Of course!

Gwen: Alright, then will you tell us how many moles of atoms are in one mole of methane?

Peter: 1 carbon and 4 hydrogens.

Gwen: (Smiles) Correct! Nice job Pete.

Peter: Thanks.

Harry: (Moves to sit next to Peter and Ned) Hey guys, how's it going?

Peter: (Turns to Harry) Hey, Harry! It's going great.

Ned: Yeah, we were just talking about the bank robbery.

Harry: (Raises a brow) The one here in Queens? Why?

Ned: Because it looked so freaking crazy about how bad it was! You know? I mean, who could do such a thing?

Harry: (Shrugged) I don't know, Hydra maybe?

Peter: A good suggestion, but I don't really think bank robberies are their thing.

Harry: Well, why do you care? Spider-Man can go ahead and take care of it, right?

Ned: (Nodded) Yeah, Spidey can take care of it just fine, right Peter?

Peter: (Nodded) Yeah... (Turns to Harry) Anyway, what do you need, Harry?

Harry: I'm glad you asked because you know how I have not so steady relationship with my Dad?

Peter: Yeah.

Harry: Well, we sort of talked, and we agreed to talk to each other, get to know each other, or whatever, and I came by hoping you two would wish me luck.

Ned: Oh yeah!

Peter: (Nodded) Totally! I mean, he's your Dad, man, and that's something that can't really be replaced out of the blue.

Harry: Yeah, I get what you mean man.

Mr. Harringon: (Hears the bell running) Alright everyone, that's it for today! Nice job, we'll continue this next week!

Harry: (Gets up) Alright, wish me luck! (Turns to leave)

Ned: Take it easy, Harry. (Starts leaving with Peter)

Mr. Harrington: (Sees Peter and Gwen leaving) Peter, Gwen! Come to see me, please.

Peter: (Turns to Ned) I'll see you later, Ned!

Ned: Sure! (Turns to leave) I'll call you.

Gwen: (Turns to the teacher) What do you need, Mr. Harrington?

Mr. Harrington: Oh, I don't need anything, it's just that I was curious if you remembered the recent field trip to Oscorp that you and Peter have gone to?

Peter: Oh, yeah... (Scratched his head) How could I forget?

Gwen: Me neither, the research over there was thrilling!

Mr. Harrington: Well, I'm glad to hear that, because two of Oscorp's top scientists have transitioned into to their own company, Horizon Labs, and word is that they're offering two internships to two promising high schoolers! And when I received a call from the company, I recommended my two-star team members of this Decathlon!

Peter: (Widened his eyes) What?! Wow, that's so cool!

Gwen: When do we-?

Mr. Harrington: You both start this afternoon at 5:00.

Peter: Great! Thanks, Mr. Harrington!

Mr. Harrington: No problem, have a nice day!

Peter: (Leaves with Gwen) I can't believe this is happening right now!

Gwen: I know, right? This like an opportunity of a lifetime!

Peter: Yeah! (Turns to Gwen) Hey, how are you with, um... E-E-?

Gwen: Eddie? Oh, it's fine... We're both being neutral, and we're talking as friends, so things are just fine.

Peter: Well, that's good, because I don't want anything to get really awkward, between you, him and I, you know?

Gwen: Oh, no! He's okay! From what I heard, he's quite fond of you.

Peter: That's good. (Folded his arms) Hey, so are you free after school? Or-?

Gwen: Oh, I have dinner with Eddie afterward!

Peter: Oh.

Gwen: Yeah, I'm sorry.

Peter: It's all good.

Gwen: (Turns to leave) I'll see you at the internship though!

Peter: Yeah! (Waves his hand goodbye) See ya. (Turns to leave while making a depressed sigh)

* * *

Somewhere in the city, the man known as Herman was seen in a hideout with his crew members, as he stood watching the TV, displaying Captain Stacy giving off a speech about the robbery the night before.

George: (Is seen on the feed as he looks at the press) They may have gained a score last night, but make no mistake, they will be back for more, and when they do, we'll be ready for them.

Herman: (Scoffs as he watched the news) Good luck with that, pig.

Crew Member: (Sees a phone ringing, which read "MASON" on it as he turned to Herman) Hey, Schultz! You got a call from our I.T. guy.

Herman: (Turns to the crew member) Is it one of those good calls? Or bad?

Crew Member: (The phone stopped ringing as a text was sent out, which read, "ANSWER THE PHONE, HERMAN") It sounds bad, man.

Herman: (Sighs) Hand it over. (Takes the phone as it started ringing again, answering the call) What up?

Mason: When you said you would take care of the cop, last night, were you implying by a use of destructive force?

Herman: Listen, man, I got carried away, that's all! Besides, we got the cash after all, and no matter what the cops say, or what the Big Man says, we own this town!

Mason: Well, I'm glad you're happy with your accomplishment because we're not! That attracted attention, Herman! Didn't the boss tell you to move the merchandise-?

Herman: Under the radar, I know! Look, it won't happen again, I promise.

Mason: You sure about that?

Herman: Man, do I seriously need another reminder of what happened to Jackson Brice?

Mason: No, I suppose not.

Herman: (Sighs) So, what? Does this mean I'm out?

Mason: Not exactly, but you attracted a lot of attention showing the tech last night, so the boss is suggesting that you be the driver on the next job.

Herman: Driver? That's it?

Mason: If it helps in any way, the boss wanted to let you know that it was the least he could do.

Herman: (Sighs) Yeah, what's the worse that could happen, right?

* * *

Later, Gwen was seen in the streets, standing in front of a diner when Eddie showed up.

Eddie: (Walks to Gwen) Hey!

Gwen: (Turns to see Eddie) Hey!

Eddie: (Looks at Gwen) So, you look nice.

Gwen: (Nodded) Thanks, so do you.

Eddie: Uh... (Points at the diner) You wanna come inside?

Gwen: Sure.

They started to walk inside of the diner, both unaware of Spider-Man sitting on a building wall, observing them as they began to have dinner.

Spider-Man: (Looks at Eddie and Gwen) Oh man, he's letting her in first!

Ned: (Is in his room, looking over his laptop) Isn't that like a common courtesy to others?

Spider-Man: Yeah, but what if they're like, gonna start dating again?

Ned: Who? Gwen and what's his face again?

Spider-Man: (Turns to crawl up the wall) His name is Eddie Brock.

Ned: Tsk, man, who's Eddie Brock? A freaking nobody, that's who!

Spider-Man: Uh, yeah, so are you and Peter Parker.

Ned: Okay, A, that hurt, I can't believe you said that out loud, and B, you certainly aren't a nobody!

Spider-Man: Spider-Man isn't. (Picks himself up onto a rooftop) But Peter Parker is.

Ned: Well, you know what I mean! Look, Gwen Stacy said that you saved her life, and that's a big win man! All I'm saying is that you and she are a thing, and you practically belong together!

Spider-Man: Yeah? (Starts swinging around the city) And how am I supposed to get the girl?

Ned: Well... (Rubs his head) It may, or may not be a bad idea, but you could tell her about... You know... About the real you.

Spider-Man: The real me? You're saying I should tell her my secret identity, are you?!

Ned: Well, it's not a bad idea, is it?

Spider-Man: Oh I don't know Ned, what would want me to tell her? (Slides down a rail) "Hey Gwen, guess what? I'm Spider-Man, and I'm like a wanted vigilante that your Dad is hunting down, so can we go out together on a date?"

Ned: (Shakes his head) Okay, not like that, man!

Spider-Man: (Makes a flip, landing onto another rooftop) Ugh, I don't know man! Can we please forget about this and concentrate on those guys that robbed a bank last night?

Ned: Okay, fine... (Types onto his laptop) Yeah, I'll do that while you go talk to Tony Stark about the Bugle.

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) Holy Shit, you're right! (Takes his backpack off and webs it on a wall) Thanks for reminding me!

Ned: No problem dude! I'll let you know if anything happens later on.

Spider-Man soon made his way to Avengers Tower, as he was about to come to close proximity, Iron Man suddenly flew out of the building, taking the Wall Crawler by surprise as Stark flew by him.

Spider-Man: (Sees Iron Man flying) Whoa, Mr. Stark! (Iron Man doesn't notice as he flew past him) Mr. Stark, wait! (Chases after Iron Man)

Pedestrian: (Is seen on a rooftop, seeing Spider-Man going after Iron Man) Oh man, it's happening! Spider-Man's gonna fight Iron Man!

Iron Man: (Flies in the sky as he tried out his new suit) Okay F.R.I.D.A.Y, how's it going?

F.R.I.D.A.Y.: **The velocity speed is proceeding it's calculations like you made, boss.**

Iron Man: Perfect, let me know if anything's changes.

F.R.I.D.A.Y.: (Shows Spider-Man behind him) **You have a small bogey behind you, boss.**

Iron Man: Bogey? (Sees Spider-Man on the screen) Oh, I know him. (Turns around) Hey.

Spider-Man: (Sees Iron Man stopping) Whoa! (Face butted himself on Iron Man's Chestplate) GAH! (Fell to the ground) Ugh...

Iron Man: (Sees Spidey on the ground) Oh, god that's gotta hurt! F.R.I.D.A.Y?

F.R.I.D.A.Y.: **Mild** **concussion is detected, as well as a couple of cuts.**

Iron Man: Oh lord. (Walks towards Spider-Man) You alright kid?

Spider-Man: (Groans as he got up on his feet) Yeah, it's all good Mr. Stark... (Touched his face) Oh, man!

Iron Man: Alright, mask off, kid, let me see the wound.

Peter: (Takes his mask off, revealing a bruise on his forehead, as well as a couple of cuts stemming from the cheek and chin) It's not that bad, is it?

Iron Man: Oh, you'll be fine, but since you hit your head on my Armor, I'd recommend some aspirin and Ibuprofen, because there's a pretty high chance you'll be getting a headache soon.

Peter: (Rubs his head) Yeah, I think I'm already feeling it... (Turns to Iron Man) Hey, I'm really sorry for interrupting your flight exercise, Mr. Stark, I know what it's like to move around in the air and-!

Iron Man: Oh, I'm not... (Pulls the mask off, revealing no one inside of it) Here.

Peter: (Raises a brow) What?

Tony: (Is at Avengers Tower in his lab, looking at the screens while remotely controlling the suit) Yeah, I never actually left the building really.

Peter: Oh, so I didn't have to go chasing around the suit around New York?! Ugh, god! (Facepalms himself)

Iron Man: (Looks at Parker as he put his mask on) Yeah, what were you doing, chasing after me like that by the way?

Spider-Man: (Puts the mask back on as he looked at Stark) I was trying to talk to you!

Iron Man: And you couldn't call me to do that?

Spider-Man: Well, I don't really have your phone number, do I?

Iron Man: No, but the suit does!

Spider-Man: (Raises a brow) Really? When?

Tony: It's always been there. (Raises a brow) Wait, you didn't-! (Widened his expression) Oh, you didn't activate your A.I, did you?

Spider-Man: (Raises a brow) Wait, I have an A.I. built into my suit?!

Tony: Yeah, hold on... (Uses the suit to touch the Spider Emblem on the suit) Just let turn it on for you, real quick.

A.I.: (Is heard in Spider-Man's head as Tony touched the Symbol) **Hello Peter, how may I assist you?**

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) Whoa! You put this into my suit?!

Iron Man: I put everything in your suit, including a heater just in case you get cold or something.

Spider-Man: Whoa, that's cool! So the A.I, does it have a name?

Iron Man: I thought about it, but since you are keeping the suit, I figured I'll let you sort that part out yourself. (Folded his arms) Now, what do you need from me that you had to chase me around New York for?

Spider-Man: Oh right! Uh... (Rubs his head) So, you heard of the Daily Bugle, right?

Tony: (Looks over a Daily Bugle paper) I read the papers, but I don't really consider myself associating myself with a man like Jameson... Why?

Spider-Man: Well, you probably read these ridiculous headlines he's made about me, right? So I was wondering if-!

Iron Man: Wait! (Placed a finger up) Let me stop you right there.

Spider-Man: (Nodded) Okay.

Tony: So, let me get this straight...

Iron Man: You came to me because you want me to talk to Jonah, and convince him that you're not a bad guy, right?

Spider-Man: (Nodded) Yeah.

Iron Man: And then after that, everything will go the way you want it to be, right?

Spider-Man: Well, not everything, but enough to get people off my back when I'm trying to help them out, yeah.

Iron Man: Yeah, I'm afraid that's a no.

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) What?! Why not?! You're Iron Man, people look up to you, and they listen to you, and-!

Tony: And it's your story, not mine!

Spider-Man: What's that supposed to mean?!

Iron Man: Look, I get that you're going under a lot of criticisms lately, but I had that happen too when I started out just like you, and I didn't have any kind of help from anybody, period! And look at me now!

Spider-Man: So, what are you saying?

Tony: I'm saying that if you want people to see what you're doing is good, then you have to convince them yourself! Alright? You can't always-!

Iron Man: Depend on me or your attractive Aunt all the time to fight your battles, sometimes, you have to fight them on your own, and that's the way it goes sometimes.

Tony: (Puts his hands into his pockets) Which sucks, I know, but think of it this way... People don't know you, not enough people know you.

Spider-Man: (Raises a brow) You sure about that?

Iron Man: Oh, I'm sure, because all they see is some weirdo dressed up in a cosplay outfit, but give it time, and people will start having all kinds of merchs set up with that Spidey Symbol on your chest.

Spider-Man: Okay... (Rubs his neck) That does sound a little bit better the way you say it.

Iron Man: Yeah, just remember to stay close to the ground, helping the little people.

Spider-Man: Yeah, I guess I could focus on finding those guys from last night.

Tony: (Raises a brow) Wait, what guys from last night?

Spider-Man: You know, the guys that robbed the bank in Queens last night!

Tony: Oh, you really don't need to worry about that issue, right now.

Spider-Man: (Raises a brow) What? Why? Those guys took apart a piece of my neighborhood, so they're dangerous, I gotta take them down!

Iron Man: Listen to me, I understand you wanna help, but you have to know that there are people that handle this sort of thing.

Spider-Man: Like the Avengers?

Iron Man: No, no, no! Just people a little below their pay grade.

Spider-Man: Look, I can't just ignore this! I can't risk people with that kind of stuff being used again in my neighborhood!

Iron Man: And they won't! As long as you let the professionals handle it. (Placed a hand on his shoulder) Alright?

Spider-Man: (Sighs) Alright!

Iron Man: There, attaboy. (Turns to leave)

Spider-Man: But what if I encounter the guys responsible for last night?

Iron Man: (Turns to Spidey) If you do encounter them, call Happy, he'll handle it. (Shrugs) Or me, whatever helps.

Spider-Man: (Raises a brow) Happy? Who's-?

Iron Man: Gotta run. (Turns to leave) See you around kid!

Spider-Man: (Sees Iron Man) Mr. Stark, wait! Who's! (Iron Man is gone) Ugh... Who's Happy?

A.I.: (Is heard in the suit) **Happy is also known as Harold Hogan, is the Head of Security of Stark Industries, who has a close relationship to Anthony "Tony" Stark, both whom are considered both friends.**

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) Whoa, I almost forgot about you! (Leaps to a ledge) Sorry about that.

A.I.: **It's alright.**

Spider-Man: Say, Mr. Stark didn't give you a name, right? So what should I call you?

A.I.: **You can call anything you like.**

Spider-Man: Okay... (Uses his webs to hang upside down in the air) Maybe I should call you... Gwen. (Shook his head) No, no, no! God, that's weird. (Makes a flip down onto the ground) Can I call you, Karen?

Karen: **You can call me Karen if you would like.**

Spider-Man: (Is seen retrieving his backpack from the rooftop before) Hey Karen, what else can this suit do? (Suddenly, Web Wings appeared, extending from the arms to the waist areas, making a surprised look on his face) Whoa, I can do that?!

Karen: **You can also adjust the Web Shooter settings in your inventory slots... Would you like to run a practice course?**

Spider-Man: Yeah, I think I'd like that.

Soon, after a little while.

Spider-Man: (Uses the Ricochet Web) Whoa! (Ducks down as he looked at the Web in a tiny piece) That's cool!

Karen: **Up next, is the Web Grenade.**

Spider-Man: (Uses the Web Grenade) Web Grenade! (Shoots it out, and a second later, a large piece of Webs appear)

Karen: **Trip Line Web.**

Spider-Man: (Uses the Web as he saw a Blue line stretched out) That's it? (Grabs a bottle) Huh... (Drops it in the line, and then the bottle gets hit by the webs, getting attached to a wall) Okay, that's pretty useful!

Karen: **Next is the Impact Web.**

Spider-Man: (Uses the Impact Web on a Mannequin, making it attached to the wall) Okay, that's also pretty neat!

Karen: **Electric Web.**

Spider-Man: (Shoots out Webs, which made a street light turn on as electricity was used) Whoa, this can come in handy! Yeah, Karen, I think I like how this is all set up!

Karen: **Would you like to take a break from the practice course?**

Spider-Man: Yeah, I think that's it for today... (Sighs as he used his webbing to make a hammock for himself, laying on it as he looked at the sky) So... Should I tell Gwen that I'm Spider-Man?

Karen: **Who is Gwen?**

Spider-Man: Who's Gwen? Hehehe, she's uh... She's the best, she's awesome, yeah, she's just a girl that goes to my school... (Waved his hand around) And yeah, I really wanna tell her, but it's kinda weird, you know? "Hey, I'm... I'm Spider-Man."

Karen: **And what's weird about that?**

Spider-Man: Well, what if she's expecting someone like Tony Stark? Or maybe Harry Osborn? I mean, imagine how disappointed when she sees me.

Karen: **Well, if I were her, I wouldn't be disappointed at all.**

Spider-Man: Thanks, Karen... Ah, it's nice to have somebody to talk to... (Looks around) Hey, how long have we been here anyway?

Karen: **37 minutes.**

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) What?! (Gets off of the hammock) 37 minutes, that's insane! Oh god, what time is it?!

Karen: **5:03 P.M. East Standard time.**

Spider-Man: Oh no, I'm late for my Horizon Labs Internship! (Jumps off the roof) Crap, how did I lose track of time?!

Karen: (Displays a picture of Gwen) **Incoming call from Gwen Stacy.**

Spider-Man: Oh, answer, please!

Gwen: (Is seen at Horizon Labs, standing outside of the building) Peter, where are you? The Doctors are going to be here any second now.

Spider-Man: Sorry, I lost track of time! I'm heading there right now!

Gwen: Okay, hurry! They're not here yet, but I'm not sure how long that's gonna last.

Spider-Man: Okay, I'll be right there shortly! (Ends call) Man, they're not there yet! That's good!

Karen: **The destination is located on Charles and Jane Street.**

Spider-Man: I already know that Karen, but how long do you think it'll take to get there?

Karen: **About 2 minutes and 37 seconds.**

Spider-Man: Okay, that's pretty good! Let's go!

Soon, Spider-Man made it to Horizon Labs, a small building located in Greenwich, as he arrived on a rooftop, seeing Gwen standing at the entrance.

Spider-Man: (Sees the entrance) There it is... (Goes onto an alleyway) Karen, you don't happen to know a quicker way to take off this suit? Maybe an automatic way like Tony Stark does with his suits?

Karen: **There is not.**

Spider-Man: Of course there isn't. (Sighs) Great, guess it's the old fashioned way.

Soon, Spider-Man went from being the hero into average Peter Parker, as he put his suit inside of his backpack, and running towards to the building as he ran into Gwen.

Peter: (Runs to Gwen) Gwen!

Gwen: (Turns to see Peter) Hey, you're here!

Peter: (Looks around) It hasn't started yet, has it?

Gwen: (Shook her head) If it helps, they're also late, so don't stress too much about it.

Peter: Great... (Turns to Gwen) Uh, hey, do we know who we're interning for?

Gwen: (Raises a brow) Didn't Mr. Harrington tell us that?

Peter: About two of Oscorp's top scientists, yeah, but what are their names?

Max: (Walks to Peter and Gwen) Dear lord, the school didn't know our names? It's Doctor Maxmillion Modell.

Peter: (Widened his eyes as he sees Max) Holy crap, is that really you? Wow, you're like a renowned Scientist!

Gwen: Your breakthrough in understanding the Adamantium metal really helped how we look at it!

Max: (Chuckles) Oh, please, it's not that big of a deal! I only helped scratched the surface, that's all.

Peter: Well, it's a real honor meeting you here, sir!

Max: (Smiled) The pleasure's mine. (Looks around) Now, my partner should be here any second now...

Otto: (Opens the door, walking to the three) Well, no need to wait any longer.

Gwen: (Raises a brow) Wait, you were here the whole time?

Max: (Turns to see Otto) Why didn't you tell me you were here?

Otto: Oh, I thought I might wait until everyone arrived so that we can all get acquainted with each other. (Smiled at the kids) Hello, my name is Doctor Otto Octavius.

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Otto Octavius? The Otto Octavius?! Holy crap, you guys are really cool!

Gwen: And not to mention the fact you both were the best scientists in Oscorp!

Otto: (Chuckles a little) Well, "best" is such an understatement really, but I like the enthusiasm. (Folded his arms) Mr. Harrington spoke very highly of both of you. (Turns to Peter) Although, I happen to notice you have a habit for being late, young man.

Peter: (Scratched his head nervously) Uh, yeah, it's a big city, you know? (Offers a handshake) Hi, I'm Peter, Peter Parker.

Otto: (Raises a brow) Parker? As in-?

Peter: Richard Parker? Yeah, that's my Dad!

Max: (Widened his eyes) W-Wow, I had no idea we would have you be interning for us!

Gwen: (Raises a brow) You guys know each other?

Otto: No! (Rubs his head) I mean, we knew his Father, of course.

Peter: R-Really? Wow, that's... (Sighs) That's really nice.

Otto: (Shook his head) Well then... (Smiled as he took Peter's handshake) It's my honor meeting you, Mr. Parker.

Peter: Oh please, call me Peter!

Max: (Points at the door) So, shall we go inside?

Otto: (Nodded) Of course! (Walks inside) Please, come! We have much to discuss!

* * *

At Oscorp, Norman was seen standing at the balcony, looking over the city as he held a glass of wine in his hand, thinking...

Norman: (Looks at New York until he started feeling a headache) Ugh...

Slocum: (Is seen in a flashback as flames engulf him) _AHHHH!_

Harry: (Walks out to the balcony) Dad?

Norman: (Turns around, seeing his son) Harry, good to see you!

Harry: (Raises a brow as he walked to his Father) Are you sweating?

Norman: (Wiped the sweat out of his head) I-I have been working out. (Turns to Harry after putting away his seat) What do you need?

Harry: (Shrugged) Well, you told me the other night that you wanted to get to know more about me, about having family talks, and you also said that you wanted to have one sometime after school, so here I am...

Norman: Oh, well that's fantastic! Please, sit! (Sees his son sitting down) So, tell me... How's school?

Harry: (Sits on a chair across from his father) It's okay, really... I mean, I get good grades, I have friends, and I participate in extracurricular activities, so there's nothing to be concerned about.

Norman: Yes, you partake the Academic Decathlon, yes?

Harry: (Nodded) Yeah, along with my friends, Peter and Ned.

Norman: Peter and Ned? Do they go to your school?

Harry: (Nodded) Yeah, they're really cool to hang out with.

Norman: Well, that's good... I never had friends when I was your age, and I'm glad you have a much better luck than I did.

Harry: Thanks.

Norman: (Stares at the floor) This Peter fellow... He happens to be Richard Parker's kid... Right?

Harry: Yeah, I told you about him the night his Uncle Ben died.

Norman: The night his Uncle died. (Snapped his fingers) Right! God, what a tragedy.

Harry: Yes, it was...

Norman: (Turns to Harry) Tell me, did Peter tell you anything special? Anything about his old man? Anything that he remembered when he was younger?

Harry: (Raises a brow) Uhh, Dad? How come you're asking all these questions about Peter?

Norman: Why shouldn't I?

Harry: Because it's creepy!

Norman: Right... (Blinked) Sorry, I just... I was thinking about his Father-!

Harry: Wait, wait, wait... (Points at Norman) You... You didn't set this up so you could to talk to me about Peter's Dad, did you?

Norman: No, of course not!

Harry: Then how come you're asking more about Peter instead of me? Is this a family conversation, or is this just business?!

Felicia: (Walks to the doorway, knocking on the glass) Mr. Osborn? Your 5:30 appointment is coming up.

Norman: (Turns to Felicia) Thank you, Felicia. (Turns to Harry) I'm sorry, I have business to deal with. (Stands up and walks away)

Harry: (Scoffs) Yeah, because everything's all about business with Norman Osborn, isn't it?

Norman: (Turns to Harry) Harry, it's not like that-!

Harry: (Raises his hands) You know what? Whatever Dad. (Walks away) I'm going to go somewhere to grab a bite.

Norman: Harry! (Sees his son leaving, making him sigh) Dammit!

Soon, Harry started to walk out of Oscorp, as he walked out of the doors, he moved to walk down the sidewalk when he noticed MJ making graffiti art on the Oscorp sign as he walked by her.

Harry: (Noticed MJ spray painting) Michelle?

MJ: (Noticed Harry) Oh, hey Osborn. (Goes back to spray painting on the sign)

Harry: (Raises a brow) Uh, what are you doing?

MJ: Oh, I'm just demonstrating a work of art, as well as demonstrating my 1st Amendment rights through this defining work of art.

Harry: (Folded his arms) You realize my Dad will seriously get pissed off when he sees you doing this, right?

MJ: (Spray paints the words, "CORPORATE GREED ENTERPRISES") Yeah, that's the point.

Harry: (Sighs) Well, sure, I'm certain he'll be more interested in this rather than his own son, so have fun. (Turns to leave)

MJ: (Raises a brow as she stopped spray painting, turning to Harry) Oh, so you have trouble at home?

Harry: (Turns to MJ) Yeah, you could say that.

MJ: (Folded her arms) I never thought the Infamous Osborns would have family drama this bad...

Harry: (Shrugs) Well, as I said before, you don't really know me, so that's that.

MJ: (Rubbed her arm) So how about now?

Harry: (Raises a brow) What do you mean?

MJ: I mean, get to know you... (Lightly punched Harry) The real you, I mean.

Harry: (Stares at MJ) You're serious?

MJ: (Nodded while smiling) Yeah... (Shrugged) I mean, my work here is done, and I kinda wanna get out of here before the cops start showing up.

Harry: (Chuckled lightly) Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. (Moved his head towards the subway) Come on, let's take the subway before my Old Man freaks. (Gets out a debit card) I'm paying.

MJ: (Raises a brow) I didn't know every Osborn carries a credit card.

Harry: Well, yeah, except this one's a debit, and it's not mine, it's my Dad's.

MJ: Wouldn't he be upset that you stole his card?

Harry: And piss him off for overspending it? Sure, that would be irresponsible of me to consider, but god, I can't help myself!

MJ: (Laughs a little) Haha! Alright, let's go!

Harry: (Walks towards the subway) Where would you like to go?

MJ: (Walks next to Harry) Anyplace that serves some pizza, because I'm starving!

Harry: You and me both...

* * *

Later at Horizon Labs, Peter and Gwen were seen given a tour of the lab as Otto and Max filled them with the basics.

Max: (Shows Peter and Gwen around the lab) And here, is where we have all our snacks and coffee stockpiled, so feel free to consume!

Otto: We share too.

Peter: (Looks around) Wow, all of this stuff looks awesome!

Otto: Well, I'm glad you feel that way because you'll be seeing first hand on all projects that will be run here in Horizon!

Gwen: This is really cool, but I also heard that there will be other scientists that will be joining up soon.

Max: Oh, you mean Doctor Curt Connors, and his Wife, Martha? They won't be here today, because they're out having a family outing with their Son.

Otto: But you'll both be seeing him a lot because he'll be a frequent partner here in Horizon.

Otto: Everything is small, but with enough time, we hope that it will grow into something much bigger! Something the world can remember will depend on.

Gwen: (Folded her arms) Like the limb replacement technology that you mentioned that you were working on?

Otto: Indeed! And now that you mentioned it, I like to test out one of our biggest projects!

Max: (Chuckles) Ah, Otto, it's a little too soon, don't you think?

Otto: Not at all! I mean, these young bright minds will be interning here, so why not show them?

Peter: Show us what?

Gwen: What is it?

Max: (Sighs) Well, they're already asking...

Otto: Well, let's give the answer! (Moves to a door, opening it to reveal 4 metallic tendrils) Well? What do you think?

Peter: (Sees the metal tendrils) Whoa... What are those?

Otto: Well, this is just a prototype, but I have a theory on the mind. (Folded his arms) And the theory is what if instead of using our limbs, we could unleash the full awesome potential of our brain?

Max: And I believe that sounds like an excellent project indeed, but we're putting that project on hold until we can get the appropriate funding for our company to continue that research.

Otto: Right! (Snapped his fingers) Of course! Which is why we are primarily focused on limb replacement.

Max: That, and other means that are worth interesting, since my Husband is working on a project similar to that, but better.

Norman: (Claps his hands as he walked inside, taking the group's attention) That sounds like very fascinating research, indeed.

Max: (Sees Norman walking in) Norman?!

Otto: (Sees Norman) Osborn?!

Max: (Turns to Norman) What are you doing here?!

Norman: Well, I heard that my dear friends, Maxwell and Otto are said to have started their own company, and I must admit, I like what you did with the place.

Max: (Glared at Norman) What are you doing Norman?

Norman: (Turns to Max) Oh, why so hostile, Max? I thought we were friends?

Otto: I'm sure we stopped the moment you decided to fire me.

Norman: (Turns to Otto) A drastic decision that I admit was made unfairly, for that I truly apologize. (Walks around) But for that matter, I came by to see what you are doing, and as I said, I like what you did with the place. (Points out a finger) Although, I did hear that your company was having issues with funding.

Max: If you think we'd ever take your money again, you are sorely mistaken.

Norman: Well, it doesn't matter if you want it or not, because to be honest, I'm here to inform you all that I am officially buying Horizon Labs.

Max: (Scoffs) Like hell you are! This is our company, we started this!

Norman: With the money that I have paid you both over the years, and to be blunt, you hardly have any shareholders, so therefore this company is in legal right to be bought.

Otto: (Glares at Norman) This isn't about a friendly visit, isn't it?

Norman: (Turns to Otto) I'm trying to help you Otto... (Turns to Max) And you too Maxwell. (Placed his hands on his hips) And you both are free to continue your work... (Shrugs) In a secure environment.

Otto: At Oscorp.

Norman: You always were the smartest guy in the room.

Otto: (Scoffs) I don't need your money.

Norman: No, but perhaps your wife does... Rosalie, right?

Otto: (Gave Norman an angry look) How dare you?! (Moved towards Norman)

Peter: (Sees the situation escalating as he stepped in between Otto and Norman) Hey, easy! Why don't we both just cool off before something that nobody wants happens, okay? Let's just take it easy.

Max: I agree. (Folded his arms) Perhaps you should leave, now!

Norman: (Nodded) If you say so... (Looks at Peter) You must be Peter Parker... Harry's told me so much about you.

Peter: (Turns to Norman) Funny, he told me so much about you too.

Norman: (Looks at Peter) I see... (Looks at Gwen) Well, if you and your friend decide to ever change internships, you are free to know I'm around to give. (Walks away) This, is opportunity knocking, children... (Leaves)

Gwen: (Looks at Norman in disgust) God, no wonder Michelle hated that guy...

Martha: I don't know how anyone else doesn't.

Otto: (Sighs as he sat on a table) God, this is a disaster.

Max: (Placed a hand on Otto's back) Hey, don't think about it man, we'll figure it out.

Peter: (Turns to the doctors) So, do you need us to help out? I have a friend at Oscorp.

Gwen: And my Dad's a cop, maybe-!

Max: Kids, I like that you want to help, but I think it's best that you both leave... This is something we have to figure out on our own...

Otto: He's right. (Turns to Peter and Gwen) It's time to go home...

Gwen: (Nodded as she started to leave with Peter) God, this is so messed up.

Peter: Yeah, Harry told me a lot about his Dad, but I didn't think he would be this bad!

Gwen: (Sighs) I only wish someone could do something about it...

Peter: Who though?

Gwen: I don't know, anyone... Maybe Spider-Man by any chance?

Peter: Well, I don't know-! (Gets a call from Ned) Hey, I gotta go... See you tomorrow?

Gwen: (Nodded as they walked outside) Yeah... (Sees Peter) Peter! (Gets his attention) Meet me back here tomorrow! We need to show our full support for Doctor Octavius and Modell because they'll need it!

Peter: (Nodded) Yeah, sure thing! (Turns to leave as he answered the call) Ned, what is it?

Ned: (Is in his home) Dude, those guys that we're looking for? They just popped back up on the radar!

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Really? (Turns to walk to an alleyway) Where are they?

Ned: It's an Oscorp facility located on the Upper West Side, can't miss it!

Peter: (Takes his suit out of his backpack) Oscorp? (Moves to put his suit on) God, the bitter irony!

Ned: (Raises a brow) Is there something wrong?

Peter: (Puts his suit on) It's nothing, Ned!

Spider-Man: (After making the suit less loose, he put the mask on) Just call me if anything else changes!

* * *

Later, Harry and MJ were at an Italian restaurant having pizza and coffee together, as they both sat on a table booth.

Harry: (Sits in the booth with MJ as he and she eat pizza) So, you're an animal rights protester, right?

MJ: (Eats a pepperoni pizza) What about it?

Harry: You do realize that Pepperoni is a type of meat, right?

MJ: (Chuckles a little) Hehe! I'm an animal rights protester for dogs, man! Mostly puppies!

Harry: Oh! Okay, animal rights for dogs, that's okay! I like dogs too.

MJ: And sometimes cats too.

Harry: What makes you think cats are being experimented on?

MJ: Dude, corporate people will do anything to get results, test on anything, including cats! And if you watched Stranger Things, then you may know that is deeply true.

Harry: I guess so. (Sighs) This is nice...

MJ: Yeah... (Grabs her coffee) You don't seem like your father at all.

Harry: Yeah, you could say he and I see the world differently...

MJ: Really?

Harry: Okay, maybe that last bit was way over the top right there, but long story short, the Osborn family is the New York version of the Kardashians, only less over-reacting, and less family interaction. (Shrugs) And obviously, of course, no Kanye.

MJ: (Smiled a little) You sound like you and your Dad get along just fine.

Harry: Oh, you have no idea... (Leans on the table) So, what about you? Any family history you'd like to share?

MJ: (Raises a brow) Me?

Harry: Yeah, I mean, are you from around here?

MJ: Well, not really... (Folded her arms) To be honest, I was born in a place called Montoursville, Pennsylvania.

Harry: Montoursville?

MJ: Yeah, small town, not a well-known place people would often talk about. (Turns to a window) I mean, I remember a little bit about it, but then my parents divorced when I was three, and when my mother took custody of me, we moved here to New York.

Harry: How come they divorced?

MJ: I don't know... (Shrugs) Probably because of adult issues or something.

Harry: I'm really sorry.

MJ: It's all good.

Harry: (Raises a brow) Really?

MJ: Yeah... (Rubbed her arm) Except for the fact that I have never heard from my Father in a long time... In fact, I hardly remember anything about him, and my Mom absolutely refuses to talk about him, period.

Harry: That sounds really rough.

MJ: Yeah, well who else's parents aren't divorced, right? (Grabs her coffee) Speaking of which, how did yours turn out? Beetles style maybe?

Harry: What, my parents?

MJ: Yeah, I never really see your Mom.

Harry: (Held onto his coffee) Well, they never really broke up, really. (Turns to MJ) Actually, my mother's gone.

MJ: Gone where?

Harry: (Looks down on the table) Gone gone.

MJ: (Looks at Harry) Oh... I'm... I'm sorry...

Harry: It's fine! Really, she died of cancer when I was like, 6... My Dad tried everything, hired doctors, especially the foreign kind, but it caught up in the end... (Slowly moved to grab his pizza) Which was probably the reason my father and I never even talk... Period.

MJ: (Looks at Harry) You know what? We both have a depressing family history, so why not tonight we forget about it, and have a nice time together on date night?

Harry: (Raises a brow) This is a date?

MJ: (Slowly moved her straw on her lips) Only if you want it to be...

Harry: (Chuckled) Alright then. (Raises his coffee) To forgetting about depressing family history!

MJ: (Smiled as she tapped her coffee drink with Harry's) Salud! (Felt the door slammed next them) Whoa!

Harry: (Spilled some of his coffee) What the-?!

Jameson: (Walks inside the restaurant while on the phone with someone) Robbie, for god's sakes, I know when I need to take my meds! I have a schedule set up, you know!

Harry: (Looks at Jameson as he turned to MJ) Since when did Triple J was into Italian Restaurants?

MJ: There is nothing that suprises me about that man.

Harry: Man, what else could happen tonight?

Meanwhile, across the street from the restuarant, the men that robbed the bank last night were seen moving on at an Oscorp facility, as they were inside, Herman was inside of the van, waiting for the crew to arrive as he sat in the driver's seat looking at the building.

Herman: (Activates his headset) Hey, when are you going to be done, already?

Crew Member: We're just getting the stuff Mason needs, man! Don't worry, we'll be finished soon enough!

Herman: Hope so, because I hate waiting around!

As Herman waited, Spider-Man arrived on the scene, looking at the facility as he looked around the place.

Spider-Man: (Sat on a rooftop rail) Okay Karen, what do you got for me?

Karen: (Is seen on Spidey's point of view as she scanned the area) **I am detecting four armed men inside of the Oscorp Research Facility, as well as one-armed man sitting inside of a van.**

Spider-Man: (Noticed Herman in the van) That guy in the van, who's he?

Karen: (Scans Herman) **That would be Herman Schultz, no criminal record of him in my criminal database.**

Spider-Man: Nothing?

Karen: **Well, he used to be a salvage worker, an employee of Bestman Salvage when it was shut down after the Battle of New York, and he was never seen again afterward.**

Spider-Man: Okay, keep an eye on him, I don't wanna lose any one of those guys just in case.

Crew Member 1: (Walked outside of the building) Alright, we got the stuff!

Herman: (Honks the horn) Come on, let's go!

Spider-Man: (Sees the thugs heading towards the van) There they are!

Karen: **Would you like me to engage Enhanced Combat Mode?**

Spider-Man: Enhanced Combat Mode? Yeah!

Karen: **Activating Instant Kill.**

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) No, no, no! I don't wanna kill anybody!

Karen: **Deactivating Instant Kill.**

Spider-Man: (Sighs as he got ready to jump) Okay, let's do this! (Jumps in the area, landing in front of the group) What's up, guys? Did you forget your work IDs? (Webs up one of the men's gun)

Crew Member 1: (Sees Spider-Man webbing his weapon) Huh?! (Gets his gun snatched and then had it hit him along with his group) AGH! (Fell to the ground)

Crew Member 2: (Moves to hit Spider-Man) Let's get him! (Gets webbed in the face) GAH!

Spider-Man: (Webs the crook's face) Whoa! (Jump kicks him) Did you leave the oven running, or what?

Herman: (Sees Spider-Man fighting his crew as he sat in the van) What the hell? (Contacts Mason) Mason, are you seeing this?!

Mason: (Sees Spider-Man on camera) Yes, Herman, I'm aware of our little Spider pest.

Crew Member 3: (Gets a kinesis device as he glared at Spider-Man) You're gonna get it, punk! (Shot the device at Spidey, making him float in the air)

Spider-Man: (Gets pulled into a kinesis entrapment and is floating in the air) Whoa! This is so weird! (Gets pulled onto a wall) Ugh! (Fell to the ground as he looked at the device) Whoa, what is that thing?!

Crew Member 3: Come on! (Pulls on Spider-Man again)

Spider-Man: (Gets thrown back and forth against the wall) I'm starting, to think, you're don't, work here! (Held onto the ground, webbed up a trash can and pulls it backward)

Crew Member 3: (Gets hit from behind by a trash can, dropping the weapon) GAH!

Crew Member 4: (Moves to hit Spider-Man, only to be hit in the face) AGH! (Fell to the ground)

Herman: (Sees Spider-Man winning) Dammit, I'm going in!

Mason: No, Herman! You're supposed to be the driver tonight, you're not-!

Herman: (Gets out the Gauntlets) There's no point in driving anybody if everyone's been ass whupped by a freak! (Puts on the mask) I'm ending this!

Mason: Herman, no! Wait-!

Herman: (Ends communications) Showtime!

Spider-Man: (Webbed up the entire group as he stood in front of them) Man, I had fun with you guys, but I'm just curious to how-! (Suddenly got punched in the face) GAH! (Fell about 10 feet away from Herman) Ugh!

Herman: (Walks over to the Wall-Crawler) So, you're the so-called Spider-Man I keep hearing about, huh? Gotta say I like the new look.

Spider-Man: (Groans as he got up, looking at the guy in the Yellow and Brown outfit) Yeah, I gotta say the same about yours! But who are you supposed to be?

Herman: (Continues to walk towards Spidey) I'm the guy that's going to kick your ass, that's what! (Pounded at the ground) Ngh!

Spider-Man: (Sees the ground suddenly pulse, as a wave of electricity suddenly went towards him) Oh, crap! (Barely dodged the blast) Whoa!

Crew Member 1: (Sees Herman fighting Spider-Man) Yeah, kick his ass, Herman!

Spider-Man: (Landed on the ground) Karen, what is that?

Karen: (Scans Herman's weapons) **I believe the weapons Herman Schultz is carrying would be a Vibro-Blade Shock Gauntlets, which has been upgraded with some Chitauri weaponry.**

Spider-Man: Whoa, where did you get Chitauri tech?! That stuff is illegal!

Herman: I'll tell you... It's called, "None of your business"! (Shoots at Spider-Man)

Spider-Man: (Nearly dodged the blast) Whoa!

Herman: (Walks to Spider-Man) Honestly though, I wasn't sure of this thing at first, but... Damn! (Moves to hit Spider-Man)

Spider-Man: (Dodged the hit) Okay, you're seriously going to jail for this, you know that?

Herman: That cop from last night thought the same thing before I showed his ass!

Spider-Man: So the bank robbery was you?!

Herman: What are you gonna do about it?

Spider-Man: Putting a stop to you, that's what! (Spider Swing kicks Herman) YAH!

Herman: (Gets kicked to the ground) Guh! (Fell to the ground, and gets webbed) What the hell?!

Spider-Man: (Stood in front of Herman) Gotcha! Now, let's talk! (The lights suddenly flood on him and Herman) What the-?!

Suddenly, black military looking trucks appeared, with a White shaped symbol of a Bird on each of the trucks were seen as armed men started getting out of the trucks, moving towards Spider-Man and Herman at the same time as they drew their weapons out onto the two.

S.H.I.E.L.D. Tactician: (Gets out a speakerphone while looking at Spider-Man) Spider-Man, stand down! You are interfering with a S.H.I.E.L.D. operation!

Spider-Man: (Looks around) Wait a second, S.H.I.E.L.D?! What are you guys doing here?

Herman: (Growls as his Gauntlets start glowing) That's it!

Karen: **Warning! Energy signatures are spiking!**

Spider-Man: (Sees the Gauntlets glowing) I can see that! (Gets kicked in the chest) Guh! (Stumbled back)

Herman: (Shoots at the S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel) RAGGH!

S.H.I.E.L.D. Tactician: (Sees Herman sending a blast at them) Get down! (Ducked down while the trucks were totaled)

Herman: (Rips the webs off as he stood up) I'm done talking!

And so, Herman began giving Spider-Man the real deal, while across the street, Jameson was seen in an Italian restaurant as he was waiting in line, as well as being on a phone call.

Jameson: (Talks to someone on the phone) Robbie, yes, of course, I'm going to do it! Alright, a $100 reward for a picture of Spider-Man! Yes, it is a great idea, and you know why? Because I'm head of the Bugle, that's why! Now do me a favor, and have Hoffman get me an exclusive on the civil issues between Wakanda and Symkaria! And I want an exclusive-!

Harry: (Turns to look at the window when he widened his eyes) EVERYONE GET DOWN!

Suddenly, Spider-Man was thrown into the building, being thrown through the window as everyone was taken by surprise, especially Jameson as everyone ducked down, Herman was seen walking inside of the restaurant towards the Spider.

Spider-Man: (Gets thrown through the window) AHH! (Landed on a table) Guh! (Fell on the floor)

Harry: (Sees Spider-Man on the floor) Spider-Man?!

Jameson: (Widened his eyes as he ducked in cover) Damn! (Sees Herman coming towards Spider-Man) Robbie, I'll have to call you right back!

Karen: (Is heard with a staticky voice) **Peter, I_UKK-EKK-MMM**... (Shuts down)

Spider-Man: (Groans as he slowly got up) Karen? Karen, are you there? (Gets caught in Herman's grip) Ngh!

Herman: (Held Spider-Man by the costume) Now you really pissed me off, kid!

Spider-Man: (Looks at Herman) You know, if you wanted Italian, you could have just said so!

Herman: (Scoffs) God, you talk too much! (Starts to shock Spider-Man)

Spider-Man: (Gets shocked with a lot of electricity) AGHHHH! (Gets thrown out of the building) Ngh! (His vision gets blurry) Ugh...

Jameson: (Starts live streaming on the internet with his phone as he showed himself and battle between Spider-Man and Herman) This is J. Jonah Jameson live on the scene, where fellow New Yorkers were having take out in the Upper West Side when Spider-Man came crashing down with some criminal, who apparently has made a _Shocker_ out of Spider-Man, and-! (Widened his eyes) The Shocker... The Shocker! The Shocker seems to be giving Spider-Man a beat down-!

Shocker: (Nodded as he walked towards Spider-Man) Shocker, huh? I'm digging it. (Stopped in front of the hero) Lights out, Web-Head! (Starts to shock him)

Spider-Man: (Gets hit with thousands of electricity) AHHHHHHH!

MJ: (Sees the Shocker torturing Spidey) Stop it, you're killing him!

Shocker: (Aims his one Gauntlet at MJ) Girl, you do not want to test me right now! (Goes back to shocking Spider-Man)

Harry: (Ran to MJ and pulled her back) MJ, stay back!

MJ: (Looks around) Oh my god, somebody do something!

Spider-Man screamed in pain as the electricity was shot out by the Shocker until suddenly, he did not feel any pain, as he turned in his blurred vision, he saw Iron Man standing before the criminal, taking in the electricity that was fired upon him until he shot a repulsor Blast at him, sending him to a car as he then turned to Spider-Man, picking him up in his arms as he slowly loses conscious.

Spider-Man: (Groans as he is seconds close to blacking out) M-Mr. Stark...

Iron Man: (Picked Spider-Man up in his arms) Hang in there kid, I got you.

Jameson: (Sees Iron Man picking Spider-Man up) Stark! Stark, there you are! (Gets the Avenger's attention) What are you waiting for?! Turn that menace over the authorities!

Iron Man: (Turns to Jameson) Uh, yeah, maybe later. (Flies away with Spider-Man in his arms)

Jameson: (Sees Iron Man flying away with Spider-Man) Okay, or not! (Folded his arms) Always figured Stark was lazy...

Harry: (Turns to MJ) Michelle, are you okay?

MJ: (Turns to Harry) Yeah, I'm fine!

Harry: (Looks around) I did not imagine this night would turn out like this!

MJ: (Folded her arms) Well, it's another day in New York, so...

S.H.I.E.L.D. Tactician: (Looks around) Check the civilians, make sure nobody's harmed! Call Director Fury, tell him we have the suspects!

Jameson: (Walks over to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Tactician) Hey! Hey, what's going on here?! Why hasn't Iron Man taken Spider-Man to justice?!

S.H.I.E.L.D. Tactician: (Turns to Jameson) Sir, I need you back away! This crime is under S.H.I.E.L.D. jurisdiction and will be cleared off soon.

Jameson: S.H.I.E.L.D?! What the hell would you want with thugs?! Don't you need to go deal with a giant Green Dragon or Aliens with Blue skin?!

S.H.I.E.L.D. Tactician: It's classified.

Jameson: Classified my ass! This entire street got turned into World War 2, and you're telling me that this is all classified to J. Jonah Jameson?!

S.H.I.E.L.D. Soldier: (Turns to the Tactician) Sir! We have a problem!

S.H.I.E.L.D. Tactician: (Turns to the soldier) What is it?

S.H.I.E.L.D. Soldier: The suspect with the Gauntlets, he's gone!

S.H.I.E.L.D. Tactician: Well, where is he?!

S.H.I.E.L.D. Soldier: We don't know, sir! We were checking on the civilians like you told us to after Iron Man shot him with a Repulsor Blast.

S.H.I.E.L.D. Tactician: Dammit! (Sighs as he walked away) Alright, inform Director Fury that we lost one of them!

Jameson: (Groans in disbelief) And this keeps getting better and better...

* * *

Later, Peter was seen lying on a bed, waking up as he groaned, slowly moving up when Iron Man intervened.

Iron Man: (Walks to Peter) Easy kid, you're alright.

Peter: (Looks around) Where am I? How did I get here?

Iron Man: You're in Avengers Tower... I flew you up here after the amount of voltage that was sent into your body, I'm surprised you survived.

Peter: (Turns to Stark) How did you find me?

Iron Man: Well, I was just on my way back to the Tower when I saw the news of that psycho giving you the beatdown, which I had to save you from.

Peter: (Rubbed himself, feeling his own skin) My suit... Where-?

Iron Man: It's getting fixed up after the amount of damage it took. (Folded his arms) And right now, I'm not even sure it'll be your suit anymore considering what happened.

Peter: (Groaned as he rubbed his arm, turning to a TV, seeing Jameson on the news) Jameson?

Jameson: (Is seen on the scene) I'm just glad nobody got hurt, although I am very disappointed tonight, not because the Shocker, which has been confirmed by S.H.I.E.L.D. that the identity of the Shocker is Herman Schultz, has managed to escape the scene, but because I have received no confirmation that Spider-Man was escorted to any police precinct after Stark flew him out of the air, so that leads to one conclusion... (Folded his arms) Apparently, Spider-Man is Iron Man's new sidekick.

Peter: (Raises a brow) Sidekick?! No, I'm not a freaking sidekick!

Iron Man: Well, too bad, because that's what everyone thinks now.

Peter: (Groans) Great... (Rubbed his face) Well, can you tell me what happened at least?

Iron Man: Oh, I'm glad you asked, because previously on Peter screwed the pooch, I tell you to stay away from this, but instead, you did the one thing I told you not to do... Was everybody okay, at least?

Iron Man: (Folded his arms) No thanks to you...

Peter: (Turns to Iron Man) No thanks to me? (Gets up from the bed, holding onto a wall) Those weapons were out there, and I tried to tell you about it, but you didn't listen! None of this would've happened if you had just listened to me! And you know what? If you actually cared, you'd be here.

Tony: (Gets out of the suit, revealing himself to Peter as he got out) I did listen, kid... (Folded his arms) Who do you think called in S.H.I.E.L.D? Huh? What do you think they were doing over there?

Peter: What does S.H.I.E.L.D. even want with those guys?

Tony: Doesn't matter, the point is, I told you not to mess with this, and here you are, inside the Tower only to get patched up after nearly getting killed by that guy!

Peter: What was I supposed to do?

Tony: You could have listened!

Peter: I did listen, but I couldn't stand around while those people were selling dangerous weapons to people! Not to mention robbing banks!

Tony: And I told you, you weren't ready! Just like you're not ready now!

Peter: Well, you can't just expect me to sit around and watch!

Tony: Listen, I understand you want to help people and put an end to crime and all that, but you have no experience in any of this! None! You have no idea what it is like to fight for your life or to face challenges that would push you so hard, you wouldn't even be the same! Or better yet, you have no idea of dealing with a casualty and knowing it was on you.

Peter: (Looks down at the floor) Except the thing is, I know exactly about that experience.

Tony: (Scoffs) Like hell you do! You have no concept of what that's like!

Peter: (Turns to Tony) Yes, I do, Mr. Stark! I know exactly how that feels like because I had to watch my own Uncle die right in front of me! Bleeding out from a gunshot wound from a thief that stole cash from a store, and I let that same man kill my Uncle because I did NOTHING! (Panted as he sat on the couch) I did nothing to stop that man, and he ended up murdering my Uncle Ben in cold blood...

Tony: (Looks at Peter solemnly as he sighed) Dear lord. (Sat next to Peter) Listen, I understand what happened was terrible, but you have to understand something else too, you need to be more careful with this kind of life, because it isn't something that's fun all the time, it's something that you could actually die from, and if you were to die, then I feel like that's on me... (Turns to Peter) But once it's done with repairs, I'm going to give it back to you, but only because I'm going to give you another chance at this, because right now, your story is just beginning, and just know I'm not always going to be around to save you all the time, because if you're in this business, then you should be the one that saves people, not the other way around! That and I'm not going to be around here for very much longer...

Peter: (Raises a brow) What's that supposed to mean? You're not, dying, are you?

Tony: No, god no! No, we're uh... we're actually moving out of New York.

Peter: We?

Tony: Well, we as in me and the rest of the Avengers... Upstate.

Peter: Wait, are you serious right now?

Tony: Yeah, pretty much.

Peter: Why? You help people here, and you're all heroes to most people!

Tony: Yes, but I'm positive that we've done all there is that we can do here. (Gets up) Besides, the Avengers are made to protect the world, not just New York, and besides, it's not a complete goodbye, of course, I'll have communications established so we can talk to each other every now and then, see how you're holding up.

Peter: Yeah, but... (Gets up) There's so much I could learn from you! You know so much about being a hero! And you're right, I have no experience with any of this!

Tony: Yeah, well neither did I, and I had no one around to teach me, so I had to learn all on my own. (Walks to Peter) Which is something you have to do too, because everyone in this job and this might be too cliche, but everyone has their own journey, and you gotta get up on your feet and take that thousand mile journey on your own, so that way, you may find out who and what you really are...

Peter: I guess so, but I'm not sure how I'm supposed to become just like you...

Tony: Oh Parker... (Placed a hand on Peter's shoulder) You don't need to become just like me... You just need become better than me... (Looks around) And something tells me you will definitely rise on the occasion.

F.R.I.D.A.Y.: (Is heard on the speakers) **Mr. Stark, the Advanced Spider-Man suit is fully repaired now.**

Tony: Right, well that's our cue. (Turns to the Iron Man suit) Well, you can find your suit inside the lab, and you can take the elevator down to the street.

Iron Man: (Tony is inside as he turned to Peter) And fair warning, your Aunt texted you to let you know that she's going into the bank to pick up your Uncle's deposit, so don't stress too much about it.

Peter: (Goes inside the lab and grabs his suit) When will you be leaving?

Iron Man: Tomorrow night probably, but in the meantime, someone's gotta let the Bugle now that Spider-Man is definitely NOT my sidekick. (Walks backward) But seriously though, don't make yourself a damsel in distress again, because otherwise, it'll become a habit. (Flies out of the tower)

Peter: (Raises a brow) Damsel in distress? (Groans) Ugh, god, I get it now...

* * *

Somewhere else in the city, police were seen driving around blocks looking for their prime suspect as Herman Schultz, AKA the Shocker, was seen hiding in an alley from the cops as he watched them pass by.

Police: (Are seen driving by) 10-74, suspect is nowhere in sight, going to Bellevue now.

Police Transponder: Copy, 10-74 is received.

Herman: (His mask is off as he looked at the cops) Shit, this is bad... (Noticed his phone ringing, which read Mason as he answered) Mace! Thank god you called man!

Mason: (Looks over the news) We told you to lay low, Herman, and this isn't the example of laying low!

Herman: (Nodded) I know, I messed up! Listen, I need your guys' help right now!

Mason: (Sighs as he rubbed his face) I'm afraid we can't do that.

Herman: (Raises a brow) What the hell's that supposed to mean?! What do you mean you can't help me?!

Mason: Everyone knows who you are, Herman! Not just the cops, but S.H.I.E.L.D, Iron Man, even social media's all over you right now!

Herman: No, that wasn't my fault, that was that Spider-Freak! It was his fault! He stepped up into our business and-!

Mason: And exposed you in front of the world! Right now, you have too much heat on you, and we can't afford to have that in our business...

Herman: (Scoffs) So that's how it's gonna be, huh? You're going to leave my ass out here in the dirt while you hide and make money out of the job that I HELPED you with! The one WE started together, and the fact I remained LOYAL for six goddamn years!

Mason: We're both really sorry Herman, we really are.

Herman: Go to hell, you hypocrites! (Ends the call and threw his phone onto the ground to stomp on it) Go, to, hell! (Panted as he turned to a put his hoodie on, looking at a TV displaying the news)

Trish: (Displays a picture of Spider-Man) -While the authorities are continuing their investigation on Herman Schultz, AKA the Shocker, an official statement from Tony Stark was made about the rumor J. Jonah Jameson theorized about Spider-Man being Iron Man's sidekick, confirming that Masked Vigilante in fact, not his sidekick, while the Daily Bugle Chief in Editor continues to make outbursting statements about the Wall Crawler, claiming that he is nothing more than an attention seeking criminal, who-!

Herman: (Glared at the picture of Spider-Man) So, if he wants attention that badly... (Turns to walk down the sidewalk with a cold look on his face) Then I'm sure as hell glad to give it to him!

* * *

Later, Spider-Man was in costume again, as he was seen swinging around Greenwich while talking to Ned on the comms.

Ned: (Is heard on the mic) Hey, I heard about what happened! Are you alright, dude?

Spider-Man: (Swings around the city) Not really, but I'll live! (Lands on a wall, groaning in pain) Ugh, god, my back is still sore from that beating I took!

Ned: Dude, you are so lucky you are still alive right now! Did you know Harry and MJ were there when you fought him?

Spider-Man: (Raises a brow) Harry and MJ? They were there too?

Ned: Yeah, Harry texted me like crazy! He was wondering why you weren't responding, so I had to tell him that you lost your phone!

Spider-Man: Huh, what was MJ doing with Harry? I thought she hated him.

Ned: So did I, but Harry mentioned that apparently, they're a thing now, so...

Spider-Man: Harry and Michelle? Seriously?

Ned: I know, right?

Spider-Man: Wow, everything is changing really fast!

Ned: What do you mean by that?

Spider-Man: (Jumps off the building) It's nothing Ned, listen, I'm heading off to Horizon Labs right now.

Ned: Horizon Labs? Why, I thought you were done for tonight after Tony Stark gave a huge lecture about being a superhero, all and all?

Spider-Man: Yeah, but since Herman's identity was revealed to the public, I have a feeling he'll have it out for me, so I'm heading over there to see if there's anything I can do to repel the Chitari tech he has on him. (Leaped onto a billboard, looking at Horizon Labs) I'll see you later tomorrow.

Ned: (Nodded) Yeah, I'll see you later. (Yawns) Night!

Spider-Man: Night!

Soon, Spider-Man started to sneak in through the lab, going in from the rooftop as he webbed himself down to the floor, looking around the equipment while unaware of another presence inside of the building.

Spider-Man: (Looks around) Okay, you got this Spidey, you got this! Just make a little research and-! (His Spidey sense is tingling) Whoa, Spidey sense! (Turns around, see a wrench moving towards him) Whoa! (Jumps onto a computer screen, seeing Gwen Stacy in the room) Gwen Stacy?!

Gwen: (Sees Spider-Man, widening her eyes) Spider-Man?! (Drops the wrench onto the floor) What are you doing here?

Spider-Man: (Jumps back down to the ground, turning to Gwen) I could ask the same to you! Isn't this a school night?

Gwen: (Scoffs) Yeah, that's what my Father tells me everytime I get a lecture for being late.

Spider-Man: (Placed a hand on the wall) Well, your dad sounds like he's Father of the Year.

Gwen: (Folded her arms) Seriously, what are you doing here?

Spider-Man: (Folded his arms) How about you tell me first, and then I'll share?

Gwen: Are you serious right now?

Spider-Man: Serious as a punching bad guys every other day.

Gwen: Why do you even care? You don't even know me!

Spider-Man: (Rubbed his head) W-Well, maybe not... (Placed his hands on his hips) But I do remember saving your life back at Central Park, so I have a feeling you owe me...

Gwen: (Sighs) Okay... (Walks around for a bit) I'm here to look for evidence.

Spider-Man: (Raises a brow) Evidence?

Gwen: Okay, fine! Maybe some dirt on a really mean, corporate guy, like Norman Osborn.

Spider-Man: Oh, I see... You're looking for a way to stop Norman Osborn from buying Horizon Labs, aren't you?

Gwen: (Raises a brow) Yeah, how did you know that?

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) W-Well, I happen to be friends with Peter Parker! Yeah, we talk from time to time.

Gwen: Wow, Peter Parker is friends with Spider-Man! (Sighs) Is that the reason why he was late earlier?

Spider-Man: Well, you could say something like that.

Gwen: (Smiled a little) Well, that makes sense. (Placed a hand on her hip) Okay, what did you two do exactly?

Spider-Man: W-Well uh, like I said, we talk from time to time, and sometimes, we talk about Star Wars.

Gwen: Seriously?

Spider-Man: Well, maybe a little bit about Alien.

Gwen: The one with Sigourney Weaver?

Spider-Man: Yes, that one! Did you watch it too?

Gwen: Oh please, I watched all of the films!

Spider-Man: Oh!

Gwen: I mean, I like the first two, but everything else, I'm not exactly sure about them.

Spider-Man: Yeah, Fox had some up and downs in the franchise lately. (Folded his arms) That is unless you actually pay attention to Rotten Tomatoes.

Gwen: Well, I read the percentage on the films, but I don't particularly read the reviews.

Spider-Man: How come?

Gwen: Because... (Shrugs) Spoilers.

Spider-Man: Right. (Walks to Gwen) But seriously, why look for a reason why Norman Osborn deserves to be on the naughty list? Isn't he like a businessman or something?

Gwen: (Scoffs) Yeah, a cold-hearted businessman at the core! I mean, I looked over one of Doctor Octavius' computers and found out from one of his personal emails from Max Modell that Norman Osborn directly fired him from the spot for some kind of lab experiment failure, and Modell quit from Oscorp, not only from Octavius being fired but because of something called, "The Goblin Serum".

Spider-Man: (Raises a brow) Goblin Serum? What is that supposed to be?

Gwen: I'm not sure, they haven't really gotten too far with the details, but what's weird is that Max mentioned about how Norman was obsessed with replicating something that Richard Parker did.

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) Richard Parker? You mean my F-! (Sees Gwen tilting her head) I mean, that scientist that went missing along with his wife for over a decade now? What would Osborn want that involves him?

Gwen: I don't even know, but the email also mentioned something about, "The Parker Formula", and apparently that was Norman Osborn's obsession.

Spider-Man: Okay, that's... Really creepy... (Shook his head) But what does that have to do with preventing him from buying Horizon Labs? Doesn't that involve Economic stuff or something?

Gwen: Well, I was hoping that I could send this to my Dad, so he could investigate this! Maybe stop him from purchase Horizon!

Spider-Man: Okay, but that doesn't necessarily stop him, that only slows him down, and it isn't enough to do just that. (Folded his arms) I mean, why is this all important to you that Norman Osborn doesn't buy Horizon Labs?

Gwen: (Rubbed her shoulders) You know about what bullies do, right?

Spider-Man: Well, I've just seen my fair share tonight, and it wasn't cozy.

Gwen: Well, usually a bully would normally look like some kind of street thug, or loan shark, or even a mob enforcer forcing you to pay protection money, but sometimes there are bullies that hide what they are on the inside, on some other shape or form that we don't really consider most of the time, and what happened today with Norman Osborn... I saw the bully in him, and I hate it when bullies have their way when they shouldn't because they don't deserve it! Never had, never will! And I don't care how big or small it is, someone needs to take a stand and look into that man's eyes, and tell him, "No, you don't own me, or anyone else, because this is my life, not yours!"

Spider-Man: (Stares at Gwen) Wow... Did you get that from a movie somewhere?

Gwen: I don't know, but I have my moments. (Moved her hair around) Alright, well it's your turn! What are doing here in Horizon Labs?

Spider-Man: Well, I'm here for research!

Gwen: (Raises a brow) Research? On what exactly?

Spider-Man: Well, as humiliating as this might sound, but I recently got my butt handed by the Shocker! So I'm here to look for tools that might counteract with his weapons because they're based out of Chitari metal.

Gwen: (Looks dumbfounded by the statement) Chitari metal? As in the same metal that was used from that Alien Invasion?

Spider-Man: Yeah, basically.

Gwen: Oh my god, are you serious?!

Spider-Man: You know, sometimes I wish I'm not always serious.

Gwen: Where on Earth would he get it?

Spider-Man: I don't know, but in case he shows up again, I need to be prepared so I can be ready!

Gwen: I'm not sure that's possible...

Spider-Man: (Raises a brow) Why? What makes you say that?

Gwen: Because if it is Chitari, then any kind of elements from the Periodic Table wouldn't exactly have a way to counteract the metal because it's Alien!

Spider-Man: Are you sure? I mean, you sure this place doesn't have any Vibranium or Adamantium in stock?

Gwen: God, you wish!

Spider-Man: Well, there has to be something I need, because I can't punch, kick, or even web up this guy with getting shocked or blasted every time I try to make a move!

Gwen: (Folded her arms) What if you don't need to do any of that?

Spider-Man: (Raises a brow) What do you mean?

Gwen: Okay, what are the size of the Shocker's weapons?

Spider-Man: Okay, to be fair, they're Gauntlets, and they're pretty much the same shape as a pair of boxing gloves.

Gwen: Okay, so what if you don't need to hit the Shocker, but rather throw something blunt at him? Like, a table? Or a car door? Something that can hurt him, and then you would able to stun him, or maybe tire him out-!

Spider-Man: So that way whenever he lets his guard down, I can move to give him a fair fight! And when he's out, I can go ahead and web up to the ground to that way he can't move his arms and legs!

Gwen: Yeah! Exactly!

Spider-Man: Oh my god, Gwen, you're brilliant!

Gwen: (Smiled) Thank you! (Gets a text, as she got out her phone, seeing her father texting her) Oh, it's my Dad! I gotta go! (Turns to leave)

Spider-Man: (Turns to Gwen) Hey, wait! (Gets her attention) Do you think you can hold off with the Norman Osborn investigation for a little bit?

Gwen: Why?

Spider-Man: Because this might be something I may want to look into myself.

Gwen: Okay, but what about Horizon Labs?

Spider-Man: I'll figure something out.

Gwen: (Groans) Okay, fine! (Points at Spider-Man) But just know, you owe me!

Spider-Man: You have no idea. (Gets a phone call from Ned) Oh, Ned!

Gwen: (Raises a brow) You know Ned Leeds?

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) Oh, did I say Ned? No, I meant Edward! Need Leeds, who's that supposed to be?

Gwen: He's one of Peter Parker's best friends.

Spider-Man: Oh, right! I'll remember that, thanks! (Answers the call) Hey, what's up?

Ned: (Is on the computer) Peter, you need to get to the bank on East Thirty First, right now!

Spider-Man: Why, what's happening?

Ned: It's the Shocker, man! He's calling you out! Taken the whole building hostage!

Spider-Man: Bank robbery on East Thirty First, huh?

Gwen: (Looks at Spider-Man) You sound busy.

Spider-Man: (Nodded as he turned to Gwen) Yeah, I gotta go!

Gwen: (Nodded) It's fine! Just go get him! (Turns to leave)

Spider-Man: (Nodded) Go get him... Right back at ya.

Ned: Duuude! Why are you lagging on the phone?!

Spider-Man: Right, sorry man! (Webs himself up onto the ceiling, exiting the building) I'm on my way!

Ned: Okay, you really need to hurry!

Spider-Man: (Jumps on top of a billboard) I know, I'm getting there as fast as I can!

Ned: No, dude, I mean you seriously need to hurry! Your Aunt is there!

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) WHAT?!

* * *

At Midtown, there is large amounts of police activity, as well as car and city damage that was trailed right into the bank as sirens rang out into the open air, news reporters spread out through the area as they stood behind the Yellow Tape.

Spectrum News Reporter: (Is seen on the scene) I'm here live on the scene as Herman Schultz, also known as the Shocker, has started a bank robbery, and he is said to have taken hostages! I repeat, there are hostages inside as we speak, and right now, the police are talking to the Shocker for a means for negotiation!

George: (Arrived on the scene) What's happening?

Quaid: (Turns to George) Thank god, you're here! It's a mess out here!

George: Where's Watanabe?

Quaid: She's talking to the perp right now!

George: Has he made any demands? About escape, a chopper? Boat maybe?

Quaid: No sir, he only demands one thing.

George: And what's that?

Quaid: Spider-Man sir, he only wants Spider-Man.

George: (Looks at the bank) I see... (Sighs) Okay, seal off the area, don't let anyone in or out unless they're hostages, and-! (Sees a S.H.I.E.L.D. truck coming in) Oh, look who showed up in a nick of time.

S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent: (Gets out of the truck and walks over to George) Excuse me, are you, Captain George Stacy?

George: (Looks at the Agent) That's right, and who are you supposed to be?

S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent: (Shows his badge) Agent Phil Coulson, I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D.

George: (Nodded) I can read the logo.

Phil: Then you know that I became in charge the second I walked in here... (Looks around) I want all the reporters to back away, and this area sealed off! And keep the civilians back, we don't need anyone to get hurt!

George: Already on it! (Turns to Quaid) Frank!

Quaid: (Nodded) On it, boss! (Turns to seal off the area)

Phil: (Turns to George) Has the perp given any demands?

George: He did, apparently he wants Spider-Man to be brought over to him.

Phil: And he hasn't demanded any means of escape?

George: Apparently, he's more interested in Spider-Man rather than going scot-free with the money.

Phil: Which could lead to one conclusion.

George: And that is?

Phil: This isn't a bank robbery. (Turns to look at the bank) This is a draw out.

Meanwhile, inside the bank were a group of scared hostages, including May Parker as she and the others were sitting down on the floor, huddled together like a herd while the Shocker was seen walking around with a phone in his hand.

Shocker: (Walks around with a phone) I don't give a damn what it's going to take! I want Spider-Man to be brought here, now so he can pay for ruining my life!

May: (Looks at the Shocker) Sir?

Shocker: (Turns to May angrily) WHAT?!

May: (Breathes heavily as she looks at the Shocker, everyone shouting in fear) Sir, please, you don't need to do this! Just let us go! We don't need to be here!

Shocker: (Placed a finger up in the air) Lady, I had a hell of a night, and the last thing I need is someone telling me what to do! So don't test me right now!

Yuri: (Is on the phone with the Shocker as she stood next to a police cruiser) Schultz! Are you still there?

Shocker: (Turns to the phone) Yeah, I'm still here!

Yuri: Listen, we are willing to cooperate with your demands-!

Shocker: If you're willing to cooperate, then why haven't you pigs brought me Spider-Man yet?!

Yuri: What you are asking of us is not possible, Herman! Now if you just listen to me-?

Shocker: NO! You listen to me! Either Spider-Man shows his Wall Crawling ass in here, or else I'm gonna torch these hostages!

Phil: (Walks over to Yuri) Hand me the phone, please.

Yuri: (Turns to Phil) Who are you supposed to be?

George: Yuri, this is Phil Coulson, he's with S.H.I.E.L.D, and he's in charge of this now.

Yuri: (Nodded as she slowly turned the phone over to Coulson) Okay...

Phil: (Gets the phone as he placed it on his ear) Hello Mr. Schultz.

Shocker: (Raises a brow) Who the hell is this?

Phil: Phil Coulson, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. You need to let the hostages go right now so we can settle this peacefully.

Shocker: (Scoffs) Not until you hand Spider-Man over to me, we can settle this!

As they engaged in their conversation, Spider-Man was seen hanging upside down from the ceiling, looking around as he searched the area full of hostages until he spotted May.

Spider-Man: (Looks at May) Oh, man, there she is!

Ned: (Is heard on comms) Told you! What's your Aunt doing in a bank?!

Spider-Man: (Face palmed himself) May texted me earlier, saying that she was going pick Uncle Ben's deposit.

Ned: And it just had to be THIS bank?!

Spider-Man: (Looks at the hostages) Oh man, there's so many people in here!

Ned: How many are there?

Spider-Man: I'm not sure, but maybe Karen can help.

Ned: (Raises a brow) Wait, who's Karen?

Spider-Man: Long story, gotta go! (Ends call as he touched his Spider emblem) Come on, Karen, wake up!

Karen: (Slowly turns on) **Rebooting...** (Turns on fully as she is seen in Spider-Man's Mask) **Hello, Peter. How may I help you?**

Spider-Man: Karen, I'm dealing with a hostage negotiation right now, and I don't know how to get them out! Any suggestions?

Karen: (Scans the hostages) **Well, I count there are 62 hostages inside right now, and 1 that is Herman Schultz, who is currently talking to the authorities.**

Spider-Man: What are they even saying to him?

Karen: **Would you like to hear what they're saying?**

Spider-Man: (Raises a brow) I can hear what they're saying? Uh, yeah!

Phil: (Is heard on surveillance) **Listen to me, you can make this so much easy on yourself if you turned yourself in!**

Shocker: (Is heard on surveillance) **Yeah, maybe I'll turn myself in once you pigs get Spider-Man's ass right here, right now, so we can settle this!**

Phil: (Is heard on surveillance) **And that involves putting innocent people on the line?**

Shocker: **Anything that will get his attention! And I swear to god, if I see Iron Man flying around here, or any of the Avengers for that matter, then I'm going apeshit on these people!**

Karen: **It appears that Herman Schultz has developed a rancor towards you.**

Spider-Man: How surprising. (Looks around) Okay, Karen, we need to get these people out of here! Is there a safe place to do that?

Karen: **Activating reconnaissance drone.**

Spider-Man: (Sees his Spider-Man emblem taking itself out, revealing itself as a Spider-Drone as he looked at it) Whoa, has that been there this whole time? That's awesome.

Karen: (Scans the area with the spider drone) **Well, there are two exit points that I can see.** (Shows Spider-Man the map of the bank) **One is at the front entrance, while the other leads to the alleyway.**

Spider-Man: Okay, and where is the one that leads to the alleyway?

Karen: **In the far back next to the vault.**

Spider-Man: Okay, good! (Looks at the Shocker) But how do we do this without seeing us? He could still hurt the hostages even if I'm here!

Karen: **Perhaps I can generate a distraction while you lure the hostages away from Mr. Schultz.**

Spider-Man: (Raises a brow) How?

Karen: **Activating decoys.** (Has the Spider-Drone shoot out a web, shooting at a glass to make it fall to the floor)

Shocker:(Hears the glass break as he turned around) What the hell?!

Phil: (Raises a brow) Mr. Schultz?

Shocker: (Turns to the phone) I'll come right back, so better hope I don't find something I don't like! (Puts the phone down on a table)

Phil: (Hears the Shocker putting the phone down) Herman? Herman, listen to me!

Shocker: (Turns to the hostages) If I find one of you doing something, then you're all in deep shit! (Turns and kicks on a chair) I don't need this right now! (Leaves the area to look around)

Spider-Man: (Sees the Shocker leave) Okay, how long do you think until he gets back?

Karen: **Approximately 90 seconds and counting!**

Spider-Man: Alright, then let's hurry up and get these people out of here! (Leaps off towards a pillar and landed in front of the hostages) Hey everyone!

Pedestrian 1: (Sees Spider-Man) Oh my god, it's him! You're the Spider-Man!

Spider-Man: SHH! Quiet, man! I'm here to save you!

May: (Turns to Spider-Man) H-How? That horrible man locked out the entrance!

Spider-Man: I know, but there's an exit in the back that should lead out into an alley back into the street!

Pedestrian 2: How do we know you're not lying?! For all we know, you could be working with that psycho!

Spider-Man: Oh, you mean the same psycho that's been calling me out over the past 15 minutes, that's an interesting theory Jameson would love to talk about! Now seriously, we need to move!

Pedestrian 3: N-No way, man! You're lying!

Bank Teller: (Nodded) No, he's right! There is an exit in the back that should take us out into an alleyway! We could make it to the police on foot!

Spider-Man: See? I told you! (Moved his hand forward) Come on, we don't have a lot of time, so let's go!

Security Guard: (Shook his head) No way, man! I heard from the Daily Bugle that you're bad news!

Pedestrian 3: Not to mention you're the reason that man is terrorizing us in the first place!

Karen: **60 seconds until Herman Schultz gets back, Peter.**

Spider-Man: Guys, we really don't have time for this! We gotta move!

Security Guard: No! We don't trust you!

Spider-Man: Alright, well you're gonna have to! Please, you're all going to get hurt if you stay here!

Bank Teller: But we'll get hurt if any of us leaves!

Karen: **50 seconds.**

Spider-Man: Karen, don't tell me how much time left on the clock, please!

Pedestrian 2: Who the hell's Karen?

Spider-Man: Sir, never mind that! Look, I understand you guys don't fully know me yet and you're scared, but you have to know there is a man that is dangerously armed, and he will come back here to hurt you! (Looks around at a lot of distrustful faces) Oh, come on! Is there anyone in this room that believes in me?!

May: (Slowly stepped forward) I do! (Gains Spider-Man's attention) I trust you.

Spider-Man: (Turns to May) You do?

May: My Nephew said that you want to help people, and right now, I really have to believe that. (Turns to everyone else) And so should the rest of you! Come on, we shouldn't be sitting with heads up our asses while there's a wanted lunatic running around in the building! We need to leave now, while we still have the chance!

Security Guard: (Looks around at the crowd before turning to Spider-Man) Lead the way, Spider-Man!

Spider-Man: (Nodded) Okay, it's this way!

Soon, everyone started to follow Spider-Man out to the exit, while the Shocker looked around to find out what caused the glass to fall onto the floor, groaning in annoyance as he felt like he wasted time.

Shocker: (Groaned) Hmph... Probably some rat came by. (Turns around) What a waste of time... (Walks back to the area, only to see the hostages gone) What the?! (Looks around as he saw no one to be seen) No... No... (Activated his Gauntlets in a fit of rage) RAGH!

Suddenly, there was a large vibrational sound that was heard from the outside, as bystanders, reporters, and armed personnel alike started to shout in surprise as they feel things being pounded.

Yuri: (Hears the sounds of vibrations) Holy shit, can anyone feel that?

George: Jesus! Alright, we're going in!

Phil: (Raises his hand up) No, not yet.

George: (Raises a brow) Can't you feel it? Schultz is attacking the hostages!

Phil: No he isn't! If he was, we would have heard cries for help from the inside, but we aren't...

Quaid: Captain! (Points out over a group of people exiting from the bank one by one) We got hostages from the inside!

George: Get them away from the bank, now!

Yuri: (Folded her arms) Must be another one of your S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

Phil: No, I don't remember sending one of my people in... (Turns to George) What about you? Do you have anyone on the inside?

George: No, why would you ask that?

Phil: (Turns to the bank) Because something tells me it's that Web Swinging friend of yours, the one you always seem to have trouble catching.

Yuri: (Scoffs) Well, that makes sense...

Meanwhile, on the inside, Spider-Man was finishing up getting everyone out one by one, while the Shocker's screams of rage were heard throughout the halls as some people nervously whimpered at the sounds he's making.

Bank Teller: (Hears the Shocker screaming) God, that man is really pissed!

Spider-Man: (Nodded) Tell me about it! Get going! (Turns to May) Hey, how many are we right now?

May: (Helps others get out) About halfway now!

Spider-Man: Okay good, because I need you to make sure everyone gets out while I go after the Shocker!

May: (Turns to Spider-Man) What? Why? That man is dangerous!

Spider-Man: Yeah, well, someone has to make sure he doesn't try to escape! And apparently, the Avengers aren't around at the moment, so I'm the man for the job!

May: (Nodded) Okay, well... Just be careful!

Spider-Man: (Nodded) I will... (Turns around) This time, I will!

Shocker: (Used his Gauntlets to hit a table, ripping it in half) RAGH! (Panted as he saw it torn to pieces) GODDAMMIT!

Spider-Man: (Jumps onto a pillar, looking at the Shocker) Whoa, you sure are loud! (Gets the Shocker's full attention) Yeah, maybe you should see a doctor or something because you definitely have some anger issues!

Shocker: (Turns to Spider-Man, pointing at him) YOU! You did this to me! (Walks to him) You humiliated my ass, got me fired from my job, AGAIN, and you have the cops searching all over me!

Spider-Man: (Looks at the Shocker) That was all on you, Herman! And I don't have a clue about the job part, because I don't remember having anything to do with you losing it!

Shocker: The people I worked with, they left me out in the dark because your ass exposed me to the cops, to the Avengers, and to S.H.I.E.L.D! And you know what, Spider-Man? You're gonna pay for that!

Spider-Man: Yeah, well you just tried to take about 40-50 people hostage, so I'm pretty sure I have to take you down to Main Street.

Shocker: Yeah? (Activated his Gauntlets) I like to see you try! (Shoots at Spider-man)

Spider-Man: (Dodged the blast as he jumped off the pillar) Whoa! That wasn't nice! (Jumped in front of the Shocker) Hey, since we're stuck in here for a while, wanna play 20 questions?

Shocker: (Moves to hit Spider-Man) Ngh!

Spider-Man: (Dodged the punch) No? How about we play thumb wrestle?

Shocker: (Tries hitting him again) Ngh!

Spider-Man: (Dodged the attack) Okay, face punching it is! (Hits Shocker in the face)

Shocker: (Gets hit in the face) Gah! (Stumbled backward as he turned to Spider-Man) You little shit! (Starts blasting at Spider-Man)

Spider-Man: (Jumped in the air and started Web Swinging around the room to avoid the blasts) Okay, on a serious note, why turn to a life of crime, Herman? You were a salvage worker for Pete's sake!

Shocker: I was! Until corporate thugs like you took our jobs away!

Spider-Man: (Raises a brow) These corporate thugs wouldn't happen to be related to Oscorp, would they?

Shocker: Not just Osborn! Stark and started up Damage Control with S.H.I.E.L.D's help and replaced us, leaving people like me to be left without jobs!

Spider-Man: Okay, well you couldn't have just gotten a job at a restaurant? Store? Maybe a job at F.E.A.S.T? I heard they're always hiring!

Shocker: God, you do not shut up, do you?

Spider-Man: Hey, being social is a part of my charm! (Webs up a chair) Unlike you, that is! (Throws the chair at the Shocker)

Shocker: (Gets hit by the chair) Ugh! (Stumbled around)

Spider-Man: (Jumps towards Shocker) Now! (Moved to hit him several times) Yah!

Shocker: (Gets hit several times and stumbled backward) Gah!

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) Wow, that actually worked! (Jumps in the air and Web Kicks Shocker) Thanks, Gwen Stacy!

Shocker: (Gets Web Kicked by Spider-Man) UGH! (Fell to the floor)

Spider-Man: (Stood before the Shocker) Give up yet, Shockey?

Shocker: (Turns to Spider-Man) Never! (Shoots at Spider-Man)

Spider-Man: (Made a backward flip to avoid the blast) Yeah, I figure as much! (Moves to swing around the place, making Shocker hit pillars) Seriously though, why be a bad guy when there are other job opportunities? (Dons a southern accent) And if you have a nice southern accent, I was thinkin' a rodeo clown!

Shocker: Boy, don't you dare mock me! (Shoots at Spider-Man, but only to hit a pillar instead) Ugh, and hold still for crying out loud!

Spider-Man: Aw, why? I'm having so much fun!

Shocker: (Continues to shoot at Spider-Man) I'm not! Now come down here and fight like a man, or else I'm gonna tear down this entire place apart, even if it means I'll have to bury myself!

Spider-Man: (Has Shocker shoot the last pillar) Okay, but just know that you asked for it! (Watched as the ceiling light falls on Shocker)

Shocker: (Sees the ceiling light falling right on top of him) NO! (Turns to duck away, but only gets trapped by the rubble) GAH! (Grunts as he tried pushing it off him) Come on! NGH!

Spider-Man: (Jumped to Shocker as he looked at him) Well, that was round 2 folks...

* * *

Later, Herman Schultz, who was unmasked by authorities, was seen in handcuffs as reporters took dozens of pictures of him as he was walked over to a S.H.I.E.L.D. prison truck, while George and Yuri watched them take the suspect away.

George: (Folded his arms as he stood next to Coulson) Well, looks like we got your man, Agent Coulson.

Phil: Yeah. (Turns to George and Yuri) Thanks to you and Spider-Man.

Yuri: (Raises a brow) Agent, Spider-Man is not affiliated with us in any way, and this was not his job to fight our battle.

Phil: Really? (Puts his glasses on) I wouldn't be so sure about that. (Turns to the truck) Let's go!

Yuri: (Folded her arms as she watched S.H.I.E.L.D. drive away) What would S.H.I.E.L.D. want with a man like Schultz anyway?

George: I'm not sure... (Turns around) But whatever it is, he's their problem now...

As the S.H.I.E.L.D. truck drove away, Spider-Man was seen sitting on a rooftop, watching over as S.H.I.E.L.D. took Herman away to prison.

Spider-Man: (Sighs as he looked at S.H.I.E.L.D. driving away) Karen, do you have any idea where Herman's going off to?

Karen: **According to S.H.I.E.L.D. protocol, threat level class A are to be sent to the Raft.**

Spider-Man: The Raft? Oh, he's gonna have fun there.

Iron Man: (Flew right in front of Spider-Man) I'm sure he will.

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) Mr. Stark!

Iron Man: (Landed on the floor) Well, for someone who's new to this, you have a habit of leaving tons and tons of property damage.

Spider-Man: Okay, well that was Shocker's fault for the most part, and in my defense, he was the one that called me out and my Aunt-!

Tony: (Gets out of the suit) Yeah, before you tire yourself to death, making excuses, I just want to say something.

Spider-Man: Oh man, you're not gonna take the suit away, are you? Because that would suck really bad-!

Tony: I'm really proud of what you did tonight.

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) Really?

Peter: (Takes the Spider-Man Mask off) Are you for real?

Tony: Well, from what I saw, you took my advice; you learned from your last mistake, you got the hostages out okay, nobody got hurt, and you managed to take the bad guy down a notch. (Folded his arms) So, I'd say well done, kid.

Peter: Wow... (Rubbed his head) Thanks, Mr. Stark. (Gets a message on his phone, which was Daily Bugle report, saying, "SHOCK AND AWE" with a report saying it's all Spider-Man's fault) But I'm not sure everyone else feels that way.

Tony: (Sees the headline) Oh, don't stress about it! Besides, those people that you saved, they know the real truth, and every great Hero has started off with small beginnings. (Shrugs) I know I did.

Peter: (Folded his arms) You're still leaving though, aren't you?

Tony: Yeah, I am, but you really don't need me... (Pats on Peter's back) Besides, you got this, and like I said before, something tells me that you'll definitely rise on the occasion. (Looks around) Besides, I've done all I could do around here... Unless there's something you like to point out that needs to be finished?

Peter: (Thinks really hard before looking at Stark) Actually, there may be something that I could really use help with.

Tony: (Nodded) Okay, what is it?

* * *

Later the next day, Peter and Gwen were inside Horizon Labs when Otto and Max arrived, taking both scientists by surprise at their presence.

Otto: (Sees Peter and Gwen) Parker? Stacy?

Max: (Walks to the two) What are you doing here?

Gwen: Doctor Octavius, Doctor Modell, what Norman Osborn is doing is wrong! You both deserve to work independently, so you shouldn't have to be working under his heel again!

Otto: (Sighs as he facepalmed himself) Gwendolyne, we appreciate the support, but there is nothing you can do about it.

Max: What's happening is bad, but you shouldn't get involved with this! It's fine-!

Gwen: It's not fine! This is a land of freedom, and everyone in this country should do whatever they please without anyone getting in the way in their lives!

Norman: (Walks inside) You certainly are right, Mrs. Stacy.

Max: (Turns to Norman, groaning) For god's sakes, Norman, now's not a time to gloat! Horizon Labs is yours-!

Norman: Oh, well apparently that isn't the case, because it turns out someone else bought it before I could!

Otto: (Raises a brow) What? Who?

Norman: I don't know! I was hoping you two would tell me!

Max: (Looks confused as everyone else was) Norman, we honestly don't know what you're talking about! We don't even know who bought Horizon Labs!

Norman: Well, someone's managed to buy this place before I could, so who would do it?!

Tony: (Walks in with hands in his pockets) Oh, I did! (Gets everyone's attention, taking them by surprise) Hello, Norman... Still wearing Green to show off, huh?

Norman: (Looks coldly at Stark) Stark... Aren't you supposed to moving Upstate?

Tony: Yeah, I was in the middle of doing that, when Mr. Parker right here... (Placed his hands on Peter's back) Told me about some, issues between you, and Octavius and Modell, and I thought I might save you all the drama and buy this from you. (Looks around) I mean, let's be honest here, you guys obviously don't like each other, and everyone knows nothing is ever good in a hostile workplace, so this is for best!

Norman: (Turns to Peter) Parker... I didn't know you were a Stark fan.

Peter: (Looks at Norman) Well, it's a small world...

Norman: (Nodded) Indeed... (Turns to look around) Well, I hope you're all proud of yourselves. (Turns to leave) Because I look forward to meeting each of you in the near future.

Tony: (Looks at Norman leaving) Wow... (Points at him while turning to the others) That guy has no self-esteem, am I right? (Turns to give out a handshake to Max and Otto) So, you must be Doctor Modell and Doctor Octavius, right?

Max: (Gives Tony a handshake) Yeah, we had no idea you bought our company.

Otto: (Looks at Peter) Or that Parker knew you for that matter.

Tony: Oh, well there's the September Foundation, we met, I approved, and we're talking.

Otto: (Turns to Tony) Forgive my rudeness, but since you bought our company, does this mean you're kicking us both out?

Tony: Oh, no! Nah, it's your work, not mine! You're free to continue your work while I'm out in the world, busting tin heads, and blowing stuff up, the usual.

Happy: (Walks inside) Hey, is there someplace I can put my suitcase in, or what?

Tony: (Points at Happy) Oh and this is Happy Hogan! Don't mind the grumpy look, he's soft on the inside, he'll grow on you.

Otto: Okay, but what is he doing here?

Tony: Oh, I'm glad you asked because he'll be in charge of Horizon Labs Security.

Max: We don't have security.

Tony: Well, you do now! That's fun about working for a man like me, right? (Clicks his tongue) Well, I'll be on my way, so you guys go ahead and keep up the good work! (Turns to Peter) Parker, you go ahead and keep up with them, I'm sure they'll have much to teach you.

Peter: (Nodded while whispering) Thank you.

Tony: (Nodded) Not a problem. (Turns to leave) Later!

Peter: (Watched Tony walking away before getting hit by the shoulder by Gwen) Ow!

Gwen: (Smiled at Peter) Dude! You didn't say you know Tony Stark!

Max: (Turns to Peter) Or that he bought our company.

Peter: (Shrugged) Well, I figured you guys have a problem with Norman Osborn for some reason I don't know about, so I thought I could help out.

Otto: And we're grateful for that, but a little warning would have helped.

Peter: (Smiled) I thought I waited until I saw the look on Norman's face when he found out the news.

Otto: Okay, that was pretty hilarious when Norman looked pissed off. (Turns to look around) At least it's nice to see Norman get what he deserves.

Happy: (Looks at everyone) Hey guys, I'm glad everyone's happy, but can someone tell where to put this? Or do I have to stand here all day like some desk monitor?

Max: (Turns to Happy) Right! Apologies, Mr. Hogan, we'll help you get sorted out! (Turns to Otto) Although we might have to cancel this week's internship for the kids.

Otto: (Nodded) Agreed. (Turns to Peter and Gwen) Parker, Stacy, if it is alright with you, we'd like to have the week to ourselves to get acquainted with the changes set up at Horizon Labs.

Gwen: (Nodded) No problem!

Peter: (Turns to leave) Good luck with the setup, guys! (Turns to walk with Gwen) That was fun.

Gwen: (Turns to Peter) Hey, thank you for what you did, Peter! That was really selfless.

Peter: Well, I can't have all the credit, can I? It was all Stark.

Gwen: I know, but you kept Osborn from taking Horizon away from Doctor Octavius and Doctor Modell, so that was pretty epic!

Peter: Well, it was actually Spider-Man's idea... He was the one that pointed out Tony Stark, so I took his advice, and well, I guess you know how it all went down.

Gwen: I already see. (Turns to walk in the street) So, I'll see you later at School?

Peter: (Nodded) Yeah! Of course! (Sees Gwen leave while getting a phone call from Ned, which he answered) Hey Ned.

Ned: (Is at his room) Hey, so did everything work out with the Horizon Labs deal, or what?

Peter: Yeah, it all worked out just fine!

Ned: Yeah, just like taking the Shocker down! By the way, I like Shocker! I mean, I don't like how the Bugle's procrastinating you, but I really like how they're creative!

Peter: Yeah, speaking of which, could you try looking deeper into Herman Schultz?

Ned: Why? You got him! He's in the Raft for crying out loud!

Peter: Yeah, but Herman was actually pretty dumb when I fought him, and there was no way he could have made those Gauntlets on his own.

Ned: (Widened his eyes) Oh, so you think there's some sort of Masters of Evil out there?

Peter: Okay, let's not get too cheesy with that! But seriously though, Herman must have been working with someone, and something tells me this is far from over!

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the City, Phineas Mason was seen sitting on his desk, watching news of the Shocker's arrest while another presence was with him.

?: (Is in the shadows, scoffing) Shocker... Is that what those tabloids are calling him?

Mason: (Turns to the figure) Yeah, that's what they're saying... (Looks at a picture of Spider-Man) And Herman's been sent to the Raft because of Spider-Man.

?: Well, what Herman did was all on him! Besides, taking people hostage is not on our work agenda. (Puts on some equipment while looking at a picture of Spider-Man) But this Spider-Man though... He did take out some of our guys, didn't he?

Mason: I heard they were sent to the Raft as well... (Turns to the figure) That is no place anyone should be right now, and Spider-Man put them there!

?: Yeah, well when I meet this Spider-Man... (Activated some type of Vulture-like Wings) He's dead.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I am so, so terribly sorry that I am late! It has been a long time since I have posted one of my stories, and with my Computer being dropped, it really made some complications!**

 **Luckily, the Hard Drive needed replacement, but it took a long time for it to arrive.**

 **But I'm here again to write stories like it was yesterday, cuz I'm back from the dead, baby!**

 **Please write a review down below to let me know what you think of this Episode, and stay tuned for more Spider-Man!**

 **For those that are keeping up with Transformers, be rest assured that I have not given up on it, not by a long shot! I'll be working on that during the week!**

 **Also, I like to pay my condolences to the late Stan Lee... I know I wrote a One-Shot about him, but I just like to say so, considering that he was our Superhero in the World.**

 **Anyway, everybody have a nice day, and I'll see you next time!**

 **PEACE!**


	4. The Big Man

Episode 4: The Big Man

 **All characters belong to Marvel!**

 **Adrian Brody as Fancy Dan**

 **"Stone Cold" Steve Austin as Ox**

 **Ethan Hawke as Montana**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was another beautiful day in New York City as Spider-Man was seen running on the rooftops of Queens, making parkour hops as the day gleaned on the Red and Blue Wall-Crawler.

Narrator: (Sees Spider-Man running on the rooftops) Some people think that being Spider-Man is just swinging around the city with Webs. (Sees Spidey then make a huge dive onto a lower building) But it's more to it than just Web-Swinging. (Sees him slide on a rail) To me, not only being a hero can let you get a good view of the world, but it also makes you feel alive with energy.

Spider-Man: (Jumps onto a building) WOOOOOOOOO!

Narrator: (Sees Spider-Man jump onto the building) And yeah! That's what I'm feeling right now!

Spider-Man: (Lands on the wall, and jumps off of it to keep running) Man, this feels so good!

Karen: (Is heard on Spider-Man's comms) **You're about 616 meters away from school, Peter.**

Spider-Man: (Slid down underneath some pipes) Thanks, Karen! You're the best!

Karen: (Sees a call coming from Harry) **Incoming call coming from Harrison Osborn.**

Spider-Man: Patch him through!

Harry: (Is heard on the call) Hey Peter, where are you right now?

Spider-Man: I'm almost at school! What do you need?

Harry: (Is seen walking to school while talking on the phone) I have this math homework on me that's due today. I'm not sure I got all the questions right, and Ned is having breakfast with his friend Joey in the cafeteria, so I'm wondering if you could double check my work.

Spider-Man: Oh, sure thing! I'll be-! (Hears an alarm go off) Huh? (Stops running to look at a break in) Aw, man!

Harry: (Raises a brow) What? What's up?

Spider-Man: Uh, just stumbled onto a setback, I'll call you back Harry! (Ends the call)

Harry: Wait, Peter! (Heard the phone line drop) Great.

Spider-Man: Alright Karen, what's going on?

Karen: (Scans the store) **There seems to be a robbery in progress.**

Spider-Man: Another one? Aww man, that's like the millionth time this week!

Karen: **Actually, that would make this the 7th time this action has occurred.**

Spider-Man: 7 times? Seriously? The week isn't even over yet! Today's a Wednesday! (Shook his head) Oh, never mind! Just tell me how many we're dealing with here!

Karen: (Scans the assailants) **Currently, there are two current opponents; one of them is Alex O'Hirn and Flint Marco, both of whom have a criminal record of multiple felonies including burglary, vandalism, and aggravated assault against several police officers and security guards.**

Spider-Man: Oh, two huh? (Cracks his knuckles) Well, this should be a piece of cake! (Starts to hop down onto a street light) Unless they happen to be one of Herman's friends of course, then it will just be straight up fantastic for me to be late.

Karen: **Don't worry, Peter. I scanned both of their databases, and they have no direct relation to Herman Schultz.**

Spider-Man: (Starts hoping over to another street light) And you checked both of their databases just that fast?

Karen: **Indeed! And you shouldn't worry about being late either, you should be on time approximately 6.8 seconds upon arrival after you take care of business.**

Spider-Man: (Chuckled as he hopped onto the building and started crawling down) Heh, you're the best Karen! Thanks!

Karen: **You're welcome.**

Flint: (Is seen inside of the bodega robbing a jewelry store with Alex) Come on, Alex! Cops will be here any second now!

Alex: (Turns to Alex while getting the jewels) Hey, keep your voice down, Alex! People here can hear my name!

Flint: (Turns to Flint) Yeah? Well, don't say my name out loud either! I ain't going to jail because people know our names!

Spider-Man: (Hopped down onto the sidewalk and lightly tapped on the glass) Hey guys? (Gets both of their attention) You realize there's an ATM just across the street from here, right? Because that would have you saved you from doing a really nutty thing to do!

Alex: (Sees Spider-Man out from the window) Oh, crud! It's one of those freaks in a costume!

Spider-Man: (Makes a fake gasp) Aww, you said the F word! (Shoots a Web at a trash can) Good thing Spidey's here to teach you about minding your language! (Throws the can at Alex while breaking the window in the process) Ngh!

Alex: (Gets hit by the trash can) Ugh!

Flint: (Sees Alex go down) Crap! (Sees Spider-Man get in) You'll pay for that! (Gets out a baseball bat)

Spider-Man: (Sees Flint holding out a baseball bat) Whoa, is that a baseball bat? (Dodges a swing from Flint) Wow, all the criminals in this city on what to use to rob a store, you guys pick a baseball bat? (Catches the bat in his hand) I'm almost amazed by this concept! (Hits Flint with the bat)

Flint: (Gets hit by Spider-Man via baseball bat) Guh! (Steps backward as he glared at Spider-Man) What do you care about what we use to rob stuff? (Moves to hit Spider-Man)

Spider-Man: (Sees Flint moving towards him) Actually, I don't! (Steps back to trip Flint)

Flint: (Gets tripped by Spidey) Gah! (Fell to the floor, only to have his legs caught and webbed to the ceiling, making him hang upside down) Ahh!

Spider-Man: (Looks at Marko) I'm just making fun of you because it's part of my charm!

Alex: (Gets up to see Spider-Man in the store) Huh?

Spider-Man: (Turns around, seeing Alex standing up) Oh, I almost forgot about you, big guy!

Flint: (Struggles to while being hanged upside down) Alex! Get me the hell out of this gooey stuff!

Alex: (Sees Flint being defeated) Flint! (Turns to Spider-Man) Alright, you're getting it now, freak! (Moves towards Spider-Man with a crowbar)

Spider-Man: (Sees Alex run towards him) Aw, man! You said the F word again! (Jumps on the ceiling to avoid getting hit)

Alex: (Missed hitting Spider-Man) The F word? (Turns to Spider-Man) I never said the F word!

Spider-Man: Uh, yeah you did! Twice! (Jumped kick Alex)

Alex: (Gets kicked by Spider-Man) GAH! (Backed up against the wall) Wait. (Turns to Spider-Man) You're not referring Freak as the F word, are you?!

Spider-Man: Well, yeah! It's a strong word!

Alex: But that's what you are!

Spider-Man: Wow, we're seriously going to go there? Okay, you've asked for it! (Makes a flip to kick O'Hirn in the face) YAH!

Alex: (Gets kicked really hard in the face) OOF! (Fell to the floor unconscious)

Flint: (Hears Alex go down) Alex? Alex, what's going on? What's happening?!

Spider-Man: (Walked around Flint) What's going on is that your friend, Alex, just got knocked out cold!

Flint: (Sees Spider-Man) You! (Struggled against the Webbing) You have no idea who you're dealing with!

Spider-Man: Let me guess; Flint Marko and Alex O'Hirn, a pair of running buddies who thought they could make money by being partners in crime. (Placed his hands on his hips) And judging by where you're at right now, that isn't really working out for you so much than you hoped.

Flint: (Raises a brow) How did you know our names?!

Spider-Man: Easy, a friend named Karen told me!

Flint: Oh, you're screwed, pal! I promise you, this ain't the last you've seen of me!

Spider-man: Yeah, I doubt it, buddy. (Turns to the shopkeeper) Hey, are you alright, sir?

Shopkeeper: (Turns to Spider-Man) Yes, I am. (Points at the window) But not my freaking window, you nutjob! Who's gonna pay for that?!

Spider-Man: (Looks at the broken window) Oh... (Turns to the shopkeeper) Uh... Insurance?

Karen: **Peter, the local authorities have been alerted and will be here soon.**

Spider-Man: (Nodded) Right, well uh, it's been nice hanging out with you guys, but I gotta go now! (Turns around) So see ya!

Shopkeeper: (Sees Spider-Man leave) Hey, wait! You still broke my window! Oh, Jameson was right about you!

As the shopkeeper shouted rants at the Wall-Crawler and the police arrived on the scene, there was a parked limousine several feet away from the bodega as Weasly was seen in the limo, having over witnessed the entire fight pan out as he stared at Spider-Man swinging away from the scene.

Weasly: (Looks at Spider-Man leaving the scene) ... (Turns to the limo driver) We're done here.

He pulled up the window as the limo pulled up onto the street and began to leave the crime scene as well.

* * *

At Oscorp, Norman was seen sitting in his office working on a computer as news played out in the background.

News: (Is seen reporting a crime scene) -In other news, New York City's crime rate has been slowing down increasingly, due to the actions of the masked vigilante known as Spider-Man. (Shows a blurred image of Spider-Man, getting Norman's attention) Despite the decrease in crime, over 26% of the population say that he is a Menace while 74% say that he is a Threat due to the amount of property damage that he makes during-!

Norman: (Sees the picture of Spider-Man, staring at it in awe) Huh. (Gets a phone call, answering it) Hello?

Felicia: (Is heard on the phone) Mr. Osborn? The police are here to see you, asking for more details about-!

Norman: (Sighs) About the late doctor Stromm, I can guess. (Gets up) Let them in.

George: (Is seen walking inside with Yuri) Mr. Osborn.

Norman: (Turns to greet the police) Captain. (Placed his hands into his pockets) What brings you and Detective Watanabe here?

Yuri: We're here on an investigation on the recent death of Doctor Mendell Stromm.

Norman: (Sighs) Yes, his death was very unfortunate, but I don't see why it has to do with me.

George: He was your employee, Norman, and he died right inside of this building in one of your labs.

Norman: (Shook his head) What can I say, Captain? This is a multi-billion dollar company! Accidents tend to happen.

Yuri: Do accidents tend to also make bodies turn into mutilated corpses at the time of death?

Norman: (Raises a brow) What do you mean?

Yuri: Oh, don't play the dumb act! We saw the body, this wasn't some accident!

Norman: Well, what do you think it was? Because I'm pretty sure what happened to Stromm was an accident!

George: Norman, when forensics studied the body, it had markings that showed the victim was murdered.

Norman: (Blinked in disbelief) Murder? Are you implying someone _killed_ Doctor Stromm?

Yuri: We have a feeling.

Norman: (Scoffs) Okay, I don't know who would do such a thing, but if you feel the need to look, then have a look around at all of my employees!

George: That's the thing though, the place that Stromm died in was in your lab.

Norman: (Raises a brow) I'm sorry, my lab?

Yuri: According to reports, Stromm was found dead inside your lab.

George: And according to few eyewitnesses, you were the last person to see him alive as you were said to have been in the lab with him when it happened. (Folded his arms) So Norman... Care to tell us what happened that night?

Norman: (Looks at the two policemen) I...

Stromm: (Is seen in a brief flashback) _PLEASE NO!_

Goblin: (Is heard laughing) **_HAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

Norman: (Blinked as the flashback ended) I can't remember.

Yuri: You sure? Because what our eyewitness said-!

Norman: Well, your witness was wrong! I don't remember being inside of my lab, and more importantly, I don't even know why Stromm was in there in the first place! Even if I did know, then I would have told the proper authorities on who the culprit was, and we wouldn't be having this conversation! Now unless you two have a warrant, you can get the hell out of my building!

George: (Nodded at Yuri, who turned to leave as he turned to Norman) Well, you know our number if you have any information regarding Stromm's death, so feel free to give us a call. (Turned to leave)

Yuri: (Is seen walking down the hallway) You believe him?

George: (Walks next to Yuri) I've known Osborn for many years, and I know that he tells half-truths, and half lies. (Turns to her) But for now, we should probably focus on checking on Mac Gargan, check out how his prison transfer is doing.

They both started to make their leave while Norman watched from the cameras, before turning to an Employee of the Month picture of Mendell Stromm, looking at it enviously.

Norman: (Looks at the picture) What the hell were you doing in my lab, Mendell?

* * *

Back in school, Peter was seen with Ned as they both sat on the bleachers while everyone prepared for a pep rally.

Ned: (Raises a brow) So, that was the 7th robbery this week?

Peter: I know! And the week hasn't even ended yet!

Ned: Okay, this feels like a crime spree epidemic going on because so far, you took on 4 muggings, 7 robberies, and 3 break-ins!

Peter: (Raises a brow) You've been keeping track of the number of crimes?

Ned: Well, yeah! Why not?

Peter: Right... (Sighs) Dude, this doesn't make any sense! I thought crime would be going down because of Spider-Man, but it just sounds like it's getting bigger and bigger!

Ned: Well hey! More bad guys for you to put away, right?

Peter: I know, but sometimes I feel like I'm dealing with the same guys over and over again! Like Monday afternoon, I was in Times Square getting this guy for robbing some old lady of her purse, and the next day after, I swore I saw the same guy again, but this time he was robbing a bodega on Yancy Street!

Ned: Well, you're living in New York City, Peter! It's a big place for crime to happen.

Peter: I know, but sometimes I feel like there's more to this!

Ned: (Raises a brow) What, you think that there are more people like Herman Schultz out there?

Peter: No, not people like Herman! I'd have a much tougher time putting criminals away, no, I feel like there's a 3rd party out there that we're missing...

Ned: Okay, but who do you think is behind it?

Peter: That's what I intend to find out later.

Harry: (Walks over to Peter and Ned) Hey guys.

Ned: (Turns to Harry) Hey Harry!

Peter: (Turns to Harry) Harry! (Widened his eyes) Oh man, I totally forgot! You needed me to check on your homework-!

Harry: (Shook his head) It's okay! Besides, I had MJ look it over for me.

Peter/Ned: (Both raise a brow) MJ?

MJ: (Walks over to the boys) Hey guys. (Turns to Harry, smiling at him) Hey there, Osborn.

Harry: (Smiled at MJ) Hey there, MJ.

Peter: (Points at the two of them) Wait, she helped you with your math homework?

MJ: You weren't around, and I was with Harry at the time.

Harry: Just hanging out!

MJ: (Nodded) Oh yeah, totally!

Harry: Yeah, nothing ambiguous.

MJ: Or anything weird...

Ned: (Raises a brow) So are you two dating now?

MJ: (Tilts her head) Is there a problem with that?

Ned: (Shook his head) No!

Peter: No, of course not!

Ned: We don't mind you guys dating.

Peter: Yeah, you don't need anyone's permission to-!

MJ: (Makes a small smile) Guys, I'm just joking.

Peter: Oh!

Ned: Okay.

Harry: (Folded his arms) So, how was your day?

Peter: Oh fine! Just getting to school while busting up a robbery just a few blocks from here! How was your day?

Harry: (Staresursts out laughing) HA HA! Nice, you're so funny, man.

MJ: (Folded her arms) So have you asked Gwen out yet?

Peter: (Blinked) Uh, what? (Nervously laughs) Hehe, I mean, why would I-?

Harry: Hey, it's all good! I told her everything.

Peter: Oh! Well, okay.

MJ: Well, have you not asked her yet?

Peter: Well no. (Rubbed his head) Kinda.

Ned: What do you mean?

Peter: Well, there's this guy named-!

Eddie: (Turns to the group) Sup, guys!

Peter: (Turns to see Eddie) Eddie! Hey, how are you?

Eddie: I'm doing great! (Points at Peter) Peter, right?

Peter: (Nodded) Yeah, that's right!

Eddie: Yeah, Gwen says a lot of good things about you!

Peter: Really? That's nice.

Gwen: (Walks over to the group) Hey guys!

MJ: (Smiles at Gwen) Hey Gwen.

Gwen: How are you doing?

Harry: Oh, we're all doing good so far! MJ and I are going to get some soda right now, so anyone want a drink? It's all on me!

Eddie: Oh yeah! I'll tag along!

Ned: I could use a drink.

Harry: Okay, great! (Turns to Peter and MJ) Hey, are you two coming along?

Peter: Oh no, I'm gonna stay behind and uh... (Shows his phone) Google stuff, but could you guys get me a Sprite, please?

Ned: (Nodded) Right, sure thing dude!

MJ: Gwen, you coming?

Gwen: Oh no, I have to talk to Peter real quick. (Peter turned his head to her in surprise) But could you get me a Dr. Pepper for me?

Eddie: Sure thing!

Harry: Alright, let's move out! (Turns to leave with the group)

Gwen: (Turns to Peter) Hey Peter, can we talk?

Peter: (Nodded) Y-Yeah! Yeah, what is it?

Gwen: Well I wanna ask you two things; one, did you get the email from Horizon Labs?

Peter: Yeah, I got the email. They're still moving places from Greenwich Village into the Financial District.

Gwen: Well, I guess when it comes to having your company owned by Tony Stark, you kinda get used to having so much money into your pocket.

Peter: Yeah, Dr. Octavius, and Dr. Modell must be having a time of their lives right now. (Folded his arms) Anyway, what's the 2nd thing you wanted to talk about?

Gwen: Oh nothing! Just wanted to check to see how your Aunt May is doing after that bank fiasco with the Shocker and Spider-Man?

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Oh, right! Yeah, May is doing pretty okay.

Gwen: That's good! That must have been really crazy to go through.

Peter: Well, we both thought that it would be best to just leave it all in the past. (Shook his head) Anyway, how are you?

Gwen: Oh, I'm doing great! You know, just hanging out with Eddie and all.

Peter: (Tilts his head) Oh, so does this mean-?

Gwen: No, no! No, we're just friends! Besides, you and I are currently dating right now.

Peter: (Widened his eyes) We're dating?

Gwen: Well yeah of course! Why wouldn't you?

Peter: Well, there was that time I argued with your Dad about Spider-Man-!

Gwen: Oh, don't worry about it! It's New York City, people argue over just about anything as little as who bought tickets to a baseball game. (Sighs) Besides, Eddie and I quit dating a while ago now...

Peter: (Raises a brow) Any idea as to why?

Gwen: It's... Complicated, you don't wanna know.

Peter: Well, tell me about it! I know my fair share of complicated!

Gwen: (Raises a brow) Since when?

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Oh, well... Heh, it's uh-!

Harry: (Comes back to Peter and Gwen with MJ, Ned, and Eddie) Hey, we're back with some soda!

Ned: (Throws a Sprite at Peter) Here you go!

Peter: (Catches the Sprite) Thanks!

MJ: Hey, we're gonna go ahead and set up some Homecoming decorations, so if you wanna tag along, now's your last chance!

Ned: Nah, I gotta go give Joey his drink! I promised to offer him one.

Gwen: Aw, how sweet!

Eddie: (Raises a brow) Who's Joey?

Joey: (Gets pushed to the floor, making his computer break) Ugh!

Carl: (Laughs) Oh, snap! Bet you didn't see that one coming!

Harry: (Points at the kid that got pushed) That would be Joey. (Points at the bully) And that's Carl, a complete dickwod aside from Flash Thompson.

Gwen: (Turns to look at Carl) Oh my god, is this guy for real?

Eddie: (Looks at Carl) Want me to take care of him?

Gwen: (Shook her head) No, I got this! (Turns to Carl) Hey, why did you do that for?

Carl: (Turns to Gwen) Relax, Stacy! We were just having fun!

Gwen: (Groans in annoyance as she turned to Joey) Are you okay, Joey?

Joey: (Gets up, seeing his computer being broken) My laptop! It's broken!

Carl: (Smirks) Well, maybe you should have kept it in your locker, dork!

Gwen: (Turns to Carl) Carl, that's enough!

Carl: (Shrugs) Sorry!

Joey: (Turns to Carl) You didn't have to do that! (Everyone started to turn to him) You didn't have to break my computer!

Carl: Aw, what are you gonna do? Cry about it?

Harry: (Looks at the commotion) Okay, this is going down now.

Eddie: (Folded his arms) Maybe Joey's finally gonna stand up to that jerk.

Peter: Maybe, but we should consider calling a teacher or-! (Suddenly got a Spidey Sense) Ugh...

Harry: (Turns to Peter, noticing him groaning) Yo, are you alright?

Ned: (Noticed Peter's Spidey Sense is tingling before turning to Harry) He's okay! He's just tired. (Turns to Peter) Yo, I know that look when you have that, Sense tingling. What's up?

Peter: (Looks at Joey as his senses began to go up) Something's wrong... Joey...

Joey: (Continues to argue with Carl) You think that's funny?! Do you think breaking my laptop was funny?!

Carl: Tsk! Well, anything that makes you complain is funny to me! (Laughs with his friends)

Joey: (Glares at Carl) Oh, you really think that's fun, huh? (Suddenly pulled out a gun and aimed it at Carl) HOW ABOUT NOW?!

Eddie: (Widened his eyes) Whoa!

MJ: (Stands up, seeing the gun) What the hell?!

Carl: (Widened his eyes as he raises his hands up) Whoa! Is that a gun?!

Joey: Oh, I don't know! (Pulls up the gun and shoots at the ceiling a few times, making everyone shout and panic as he went back to aiming the gun at Carl) What do you think it is?!

Student: (Is heard in the crowd) Watch out, he's got a gun!

Harry: (Widened his eyes) Oh, god, he's got a gun!

Gwen: (Turns to Joey) Joey, where did you get that?!

Joey: Everyone, just calm down! This is between me, and this asshole who's been bullying me for too long!

Carl: (Held his hands up) Okay, we get it, now put it down! That's not funny!

Joey: (His hands continually shake while aiming at Carl) Lots of things aren't funny! Shoving me into my locker wasn't funny! (Tears start pouring out) Breaking my computer wasn't funny!

Carl: Okay, you're right, Joey! I'm sorry!

Joey: (Shook his head) NO YOU'RE NOT! You always say that, but you're never really sorry! You always, ALWAYS come back with your friends and pick on me, BUT I HAD ENOUGH OF IT!

Carl: (Shook his head) Joey, man, I'm sorry!

Joey: Shut up, and get on your knees!

Carl: What?

Joey: I SAID SHUT UP AND GET ON YOUR DAMN KNEES!

Carl: (Nodded) Okay, okay! (Sits on his knees) Just don't hurt me!

Gwen: Joey, please don't do this!

Joey: Shut up! Everyone just shut up and let me have my way with him!

Carl: (Shook his head while he started crying) Please, god, please don't kill me! Please, not on my Birthday!

Joey: I SAID SHUT UP!

Flash: (Looks at Joey) Holy crap, he's gonna do it! He's gonna actually shoot Carl!

Ned: (Walks to Joey) I gotta do something about it!

Harry: (Pulled Ned away) Whoa, Ned wait! He's got a gun!

Ned: But he's my friend, Harry! I can't just let him keep using it! (Turns to Joey)

Peter: Ned!

Eddie: (Turns to Peter) Pete, don't!

Ned: (Turns to Joey) Joey!

Joey: (Points the gun at Ned) Stand back! (Starts pointing it at everyone) Everybody, stand back!

Ned: (Raises his hands up) Joey, hey man! (Gets Joey pointing the gun at him) Whoa, take it easy!

Joey: (Points at Ned again) Don't move, Ned! I don't wanna hurt you!

Ned: Uh, I don't want you hurting me either! Just, tell us why you're doing this! We gotta know why-!

Joey: BECAUSE IM SICK OF CARL BULLYING ME! HE'S BEEN BULLYING ME SINCE MIDDLE SCHOOL, AND HE NEVER STOPPED! AND I JUST WANTED IT TO STOP!

Gwen: (Shook her head) Joey, don't do this! It's not worth it!

Joey: YES IT IS!

MJ: Oh god, someone's gonna get hurt!

Jake: Not if we do something about it!

Flash: (Turns to Jake) What are you talking about?

Jake: You know what I mean, Flash! I'm saying Charles and I should go up behind him and flank him while we still have the chance!

Eddie: Whoa, are you insane?! Someone could get shot by doing that!

Charles: Well, do you know who else is gonna do something about this?! Because I don't see any heroes around here!

Peter: (Shook his head, whispering) Not yet. (Turns to leave)

Harry: (Turns to Peter) Peter, what are you doing?!

Peter: (Turns to Harry) I'm uh, I'm gonna go get help! Just stay here! (Turns to run)

Harry: Peter, wait! (Sees Peter running off) Peter!

MJ: (Turns to Harry) Where did he go?

Harry: (Shook his head) I don't know, he said he was gonna get help!

Joey: (Continues arguing with Ned) It's the same thing every single day, but once I end this, it'll be worth it!

Ned: No it isn't! It never is, Joey! Nothing is ever worth anything by putting a bullet into someone! I know that because one of my friends just lost his Uncle by the very thing that you're about to do! And I can tell from the way your hands shake that part of you doesn't want to do this!

Gwen: Listen to him, Joey! Today may be terrible, but next week? It won't even matter!

Joey: (Sobs as he aimed the gun at Carl) I just want this all to end!

Ned: And it can! But you can't end it this way! Not like this!

Gwen: Look around you, Joey! Everyone's scared right now, even Carl!

Ned: (Slowly walked over to Joey) Joey, please! I'm asking you as a friend, don't do this! Please don't mess up your life for this, just put the gun down!

Joey: (Shook as he aimed at Carl, before slowly lowering his weapon) Okay... Okay...

Jake: (Nodded at Charles) NOW! (He and Charles move on Joey)

Eddie: (Raises his hand up) Guys, no!

Ned: (Turns to Jake and Charles) No, wait!

Gwen: (Widened her eyes) Stop!

Joey: (Gets tackled by Jake and Charles) Ah!

Suddenly, Joey's fingers pulled the trigger as he was tackled, causing the bullet to fly out from the barrel of the gun and into Ned Leeds, making him fall to the ground as Spider-Man arrived on the scene too late.

Ned: (Gets shot by Joey) AHH! (Fell to the floor)

Gwen: (Widened her eyes) Ned! (Ran over to him)

Spider-Man: (Jumped through the window, landing on the floor as he saw Ned being shot as he widened his eyes) Ned!

Ned: (Moans) Oh, my leg! My leg!

Ben: (Is seen in a flashback as he laid on the ground after getting shot) _Peter._

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes as the flashback ended) NO! (Turns to Joey and disarmed him) NGH! (Webs the gun up into the ceiling)

Eddie: (Runs over to Ned) Ned!

Harry: (Runs over to Ned like everyone else) Holy crap, Ned!

MJ: (Runs over to Ned) Everybody, back up! Let me see him!

Spider-Man: (Runs over to Ned) Is he alright?!

MJ: (Checks Ned's wound) It's just a leg shot! It's not fatal, so he should be fine!

Harry: Seriously? How can you know that?

MJ: My biology class recently did a study on the Human Body! And I'm actually glad that I paid attention!

Ned: (Groans) Oh, god! It hurts! It freaking hurts!

Spider-Man: (Looks at Ned before turning to some students) SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!

Joey: (Everyone starts looking at him as he looked at Ned) Oh, god no! (Walked back against the wall) What have I done?! (Sobs as he hugged himself)

Gwen: (Turns to Spider-Man) You should go! (Spider-Man turns to her) Go, we got it from here!

Spider-Man: (Looks at Gwen before turning to Ned) Hey, you'll be fine! Alright, take it easy!

Spider-Man then started to leave as Police and Firefighters began arriving at the school grounds.

* * *

At the NYPD headquarters stationed in Chinatown, Captain George Stacy was seen walking inside with Detective Yuri Watanabe as they headed to the cells.

Yuri: (Walks alongside George) You really think he might know something?

George: It's a long shot, but if it gets us answers, then we should take it. (Turns to an officer) Is he in there?

Police Officer: (Turns to Stacy) Yes Captain! But Detective Knight wanted me to let you know that transport will be carrying him in five minutes.

George: Well, five minutes is all I need from this fella.

As the two walked inside of the cell, they found the man responsible for the death of Ben Parker known as Mac Gargan, who is seen sitting on a bed with a heart monitor analyzing his heart rate while he had a broken armband wrapped around his arm as he laid on the bed staring at the ceiling.

George: (Walks to Mac) MacDonald Gargan?

Mac: (Stares at the ceiling) What do you want?

Yuri: We want some answers.

Mac: You pigs always want answers for everything.

George: Well, this time is different, because we want to ask questions about the night you murdered Ben Parker in cold blood.

Mac: (Turns to the two) You're here about that? (Scoffs) I thought you already closed that off shut a long time ago.

Yuri: Well, considering you're about to go serve full time at Ryker's, you might as well start making some conversation before you go live out the rest of your days.

Mac: (Groans) Well, I have literally nothing better to do, so if you Blues wanna talk, fine... Ask away...

George: Where were you on the night Ben Parker was murdered?

Mac: Getting chased by the Asian chick with a gun. (Turns to Yuri) Isn't that obvious?

Yuri: (Sits on a chair) What exactly were you even doing in that store, Gargan? Robbing isn't your forte.

Mac: Well, sometimes you get bored, and you just want to branch out a little.

George: By taking the money and then shooting a pedestrian at gunpoint?

Mac: What can I say? Asshole got in my way. (Scoffs) Come on, you didn't come here to judge me on the past, are you?

Yuri: As much as we'd love to, we have other things to ask.

George: Were you alone when you took the money?

Mac: No, I was all by myself after all that, and then later when you cops chased after me, that... Spider-Freak showed up, and pushed me out of the window! (Points at himself) Caused me to be stuck in this bed every day! Broke my arm, my spine! Even a doctor told me that one day, my right eye will go blind!

George: And you claim the Vigilante pushed you out of the window?

Mac: (Nodded) Yeah, you bet your ass he did! And if you two don't think he did it, then I'll tell you that he was sure as hell wanted to do it!

Quaid: (Comes inside) Captain Stacy!

George: Not now, Quaid!

Quaid: It's an emergency, sir! I don't think this can wait!

Yuri: It's fine... (Turns to George) I think we have everything we need. (Turns to leave)

Mac: (Turns to look at George) I heard you're looking for that bug... If you actually catch his ass, then tell him... (Pretends to slit his throat) I'll be coming for him!

George: (Stared at Gargan, before making his leave, turning to Quaid) Frank, what is it that you-?

Quaid: It's Midtown! There's been a shooting!

George: Where? What street?

Quaid: I wasn't talking about the district, sir...

George: What do you mean?

Yuri: (Checks her phone) Oh god, George.

George: What? (Turns to Yuri) What is it?

Yuri: (Turns to George) There's been a school shooting in Queens!

George: Queens? (Turns to Quaid) Wait, you said there's been a shooting at Midtown?

Quaid: Yes, sir.

George: Oh god, my daughter goes to that school! (Runs off) Get all available forces over there right now!

As they began to move, they passed by the same crooks that were beaten up by Spider-Man were sitting in a jail cell looking by at the police running down the halls.

Flint: (Looks at the cops running) Well, what is it this time?

Alex: (Sits against the wall with his arms folded) Hopefully it's because they finally caught that freak in the costume! Who the hell does he think he is, running around beating people trying to make a living?

Police Officer: (Walks over to Alex and Flint's cell) O'Hirn and Marko? (Opens it) You're free to go.

Flint: (Raises a brow) Just like that? No trial or anything?

Police Officer: Someone posted your bail.

Alex: Who?

Police Officer: Don't know. (Turns to leave) But whoever it is, you're their problem now.

The two moved to walk their way out of the precinct, looking around the everlasting metropolis of the Big Apple, waiting for someone to turn.

Alex: (Looks around) Now what?

Flint: (Sees a Limo driving by, parking right in front of them) Who's that?

Weasly: (Opens his window, turning to the duo) Hello, gentlemen... How would you like a job?

* * *

Later, parents, students, teachers, and emergency personnel alike were all at Midtown as students were seen running down the stairs to greet their worried parents, each of them hugging their children as Peter was seen walking down the steps when Aunt May was seen running to him.

Aunt May: (Runs to Peter) Peter!

Peter: (Turns to May) May!

Aunt May: (Turns to hug her Nephew) Oh my goodness! (Sighs as she turned to him) Are you alright?! Were you shot?!

Peter: (Shook his head) Uh, no! No, of course not! I'm okay!

Aunt May: Oh thank god! (Hugs him again) I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you! (Sighs in relief) Alright, let's go home.

Peter: (Shook his head) Wait, wait! Ned, I heard he got shot! I need to go see him!

Aunt May: Oh, Peter! I'm sorry about Ned, but I promise, we can visit him at the hospital-!

Peter: No, May, he's still here! The Ambulance hasn't left yet, I need to check on him! Please, just give me five minutes! Five minutes, that's all!

Aunt May: (Looks at Peter) Okay, fine... Five minutes, and that's it! You come straight to my car!

Peter: (Nodded) Okay.

Peter moved around the crowd as he saw parents being worried about their children when he noticed Joey being placed inside of a police cruiser while Gwen and her Father were seen talking.

Gwen: (Talks to her Dad) Dad, come on! Joey didn't mean to shoot him, it was an accident!

George: Accident or not, he endangered students in a public school by using a firearm! I can't just let that pass, Gwen, people will expect me and the NYPD to follow through with a School Shooting.

Gwen: By putting him in Rykers.

George: There will be a trial for him, but yes, Rykers will be the one place he'll be going afterward. I'm sorry, but what Joey has done is beyond any form of help from myself or anyone. (Placed a hand on her shoulder) Now please, go home! I'll meet you there.

Gwen: (Nodded) Alright Dad. (Turns to leave)

Harry: (Walks around with Eddie and MJ, seeing Peter) Peter!

Peter: (Turns around and sees Harry) Harry! Hey, are you guys okay?

Harry: Yeah, no thanks to you! Where were you?!

Peter: I was getting help! You know, calling the police and all!

Harry: And then leaving us to watch while Ned got shot?

Peter: Ned... (Widened his eyes) Ned, where is he?!

Eddie: He's fine! He's being patched up right now, and he'll be sent into the hospital soon.

MJ: You should probably go see him before they leave.

Harry: If you even care at all.

Peter: Harry, I'm sorry! Alright, I didn't know what else was there to do!

Harry: Except not to leave your friends behind! In which you did!

Eddie: Hey, both of you relax! Alright, today just became a really shitty day, and we all just endured a really shitty experience! So why don't we just cool it and not blame each other for what happened, okay?

Harry: (Sighs) You're right. (Turns to Peter) Sorry, Peter. We're really glad you called in the police while everything went down, and I'm glad you're alright.

Peter: (Raises a thumbs up) It's alright, Harry. I'm glad you're okay too.

Norman: (Arrives on the scene) Harrison! (Gets Harry's attention) Harry, where are you?!

Harry: (Sees his Dad) Dad?

Norman: (Sees Harry) Harry! (Turns to him) Are you alright?

Harry: (Nodded) Yeah, I'm fine. (Turns to leave) Can we go home now?

Norman: Of course! Now get in the car.

Harry: (Waves his friends goodbye) Later, guys.

MJ: Bye Harry.

Peter: Bye Harry!

Eddie: See you, dude.

Peter: (Turns to the others) So, where's Ned?

MJ: (Points at Ned getting patched up) He's over there!

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Right! I'll see you guys later! (Turns to Ned)

Ned: (Groans as he felt pain on his leg) God, that hurts!

Peter: (Walks to him) At least it's just the leg, and nowhere else!

Ned: (Turns to see Peter) Hey, Peter. (Groans) Man...

Peter: (Sits down) Hey, you're gonna be okay, dude!

Ned: I know, but that doesn't change the fact that it hurts so much! Ugh!

Nurse: (Sees Peter talking to Ned) Excuse me? I'm sorry, but we're about to go take your friend to seek medical attention soon, so you may want to hurry and wrap it up quickly.

Peter: (Turns to the nurse) Okay, thanks, doctor...?

Palmer: Palmer. Doctor Christine Palmer.

Peter: Right! Thanks, doc. (Sees Palmer leave as he turned to Ned)

Ned: (Looks at Peter) Joey... Is he-?

Peter: I overheard Captain Stacy... It doesn't sound good for him.

Ned: (Sighs) Damn...

Peter: Hey, I'm really sorry about Joey man... I heard you two knew each other.

Ned: Yeah, but I never knew he would do something like this! Not to mention having a gun!

Peter: Well, that must have been one of his parent's gun, right?

Ned: What? No, I'm saying he never even owned a gun! His parents are known activists against gun violence, they don't even like guns!

Peter: Wait, then how did he even get a gun if his parents don't like them?

Ned: I don't know... (Turns to look at Peter) But maybe that would be something that Spider-Man might want to look into...

Peter: (Nodded as he looked at Ned) You leave that to me... (Stands up) For now, you just get better so we can build some more Legos, huh?

Ned: (Scoffed lightly) Good one, man.

Palmer: (Turns to the paramedics) Okay, we're ready to take the patient up for transport! Let's go!

As Peter watched Ned get taken away into the ambulance, Captain Stacy and Detective Watanabe were seen talking to Joey's parents about his arrest.

Joey's Mom: (Sniffs while wiping her tears off a napkin) There is no way our son would have done this!

Yuri: Ma'am, I'm sorry, but we're going to have access your son's personal belongings; personal journals, phone, computer, anything that can help.

Joey's Dad: Officers, we're sorry, but our son brought his only computer with him today! Don't you already have it by now?

George: We do, but it was reported to break seconds before the shooting.

Joey's Mom: How could have this happen?! Our son protests about gun violence, he isn't like this!

George: We don't know, which is why we need to check his emails, his texts, anything that Joey used as a means of communications.

Yuri: Including his phone.

Joey's Mom: His phone? What do you mean? He brought his phone to school today! I know because he texted me-! (Widened her eyes) Oh god...

Yuri: What? Ma'am, what did he say?

Joey's Mom: (Tears start pouring out) He texted me that he loved me and my husband... And that he asked God to forgive him! (Knelt to the ground) Oh, god! Why didn't I do something?! (Sobs) Oh no, Joey!

Yuri: (Stares at the parents, before turning to George) Captain, a word?

George: Yeah. (He and she move to a private area)

Yuri: (Turns to George) I had our guys to search the kid after we detained him, and no one reported anything about a phone being found in his possession!

George: (Raises a brow) Okay, what about his backpack? He could have put in there before he started pulling the trigger.

Yuri: That's the thing; no one's found the backpack! Not even the witnesses know where it went after authorities arrived!

George: (Folded his arms) You don't think the backpack isn't in his locker right now?

Yuri: No, I had our guys open it. It's not there, and the victim that was shot did say that Joey Gastone did bring his backpack into the gym before he shot him.

George: (Looks around) Alright, I'll have Quaid handle this! He'll go keep a look out for the bag while we go search for the buyer.

Yuri: (Raises a brow) You think someone sold him the gun?

George: The suspect's parents protest gun violence, so someone must have sold it to him!

Yuri: But what about Gargan?

George: Gargan can wait! Besides, someone sold a gun to a kid that brought it to my Daughter's school! And right now, I want him off the streets with all weapons confiscated so nothing like this can happen again!

Yuri: Then what are we waiting for?

The two began to leave while passing by a cop, who overheard them talking, making him go to a quiet corner and began to make a phone call.

Police Officer: (Makes a phone call) Someone get the Big Man. Tell him that Yuri Watanabe and Captain George Stacy are getting involved in this.

* * *

At the Parker Apartment, Peter and May were seen watching the news of the school shooting that occurred at Midtown's Science and Tech, watching footage of parents cuddling their children in comfort.

Spectrum News: (Shows footage of Midtown students running to their families) Midtown School of Science and Technology became one of many of the nation's victims of a school shooting as the campus was disrupted by an armed shooter! (Shows a picture of Joey Gastone) Students were said to have been in a gym exercise when Joey Gastone, local Queens resident, and Midtown student, brought an armed weapon and started firing bullets into the gymnasium, bringing terror to his classmates! Luckily, there were no fatalities from this awful event! However, one student, whom we can't show or reveal his/her name due to non-parental consent, was shot by the leg while trying to disarm the situation! (Shows a picture of Spider-Man) Fortunately, Spider-Man was there to stop the youngster from causing any further harm to-!

Peter: (Sighs) I don't wanna watch this anymore.

May: (Nodded as she turned the TV off) I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Peter. (Turns to Peter) And I'm truly sorry about your friend, Ned...

Peter: (Rubbed his face) I'm just glad Spider-Man was there to put a stop to it when he did!

May: (Sits next to Peter) Are you okay?

Peter: (Sighs as he stared down at the floor) ...When Ned got shot, I heard Uncle Ben's voice calling out to me... It was like I was sent back to the moment that... (Tears start welling up) It was like I was sent back to the moment where Uncle Ben was dying all over again, and the whole world just went dark all around me.

May: (Starts hugging her Nephew) But Ned isn't gone, Peter... He isn't going away like Ben did... (Turns his direction to her) And if Ben were here right now, he'd tell us that no matter how we try to protect the people we care about, there are things that will happen to them. But then he'd say that it would be okay because each time it happens, that person would toughen up some.

Peter: (Stares at May) Did Ben really say that? Or did you just make that up?

May: (Shakes her head) I meant every word... People tend to grow strong from things like what happened today. (Starts rubbing his hair) And besides, I'm sure Ned won't like it if you're being so mopey when he gets out of the hospital!

Peter: (Nodded) Yeah...

May: (Stands up) In the meantime, I'll go over to the Gastones! Their son just got arrested, and they'll be needing full support through such a nightmare they're having! (Turns to Peter) Will you be okay being here alone?

Peter: (Nodded) Yeah! Yeah, you go ahead, I'll stay behind.

May: Great! (Turns to leave) Don't get into trouble!

Peter: (Nodded as he saw her shut the door) Now that's a promise I certainly can't keep.

Peter went inside of his room to go to his computer, starting to investigate the incident on his own as he put on his Mask to talk to Karen.

Karen: (Is heard in Spidey's mask) **Hello Peter, how may I help you?**

Spider-Man: (Sits on a chair wearing his street clothes) Karen, I need you to go through the Gastone family, look them up for any knowledge of gun usage here in New York.

Karen: **I'm afraid you'll have to be specific, Peter. According to the New York population databases, there are 19999 results for the name, Gastone in NYC.**

Spider-Man: (Sighs) Okay, how about Joey Gastone? From the school shooting?

Karen: (Shows a picture of Joey and his family) **According to social media, his family are outspoken activists against the use of gun violence, ranging from various groups that protest armed weaponry.**

Spider-Man: So Ned was telling me the truth when he said Joey's family didn't like guns... But why did Joey get one if he was raised to hate guns?

Karen: **According to records, Joey Gastone had a history of bullying, mainly from one Carl King, who has been his school rival since attending Junior High.**

Spider-Man: So Carl was Joey's Flash Thompson, and Joey was Carl's... Me, basically.

Karen: **That's an odd metaphor indeed, but their history together was much more severe than yours and Flash Thompson's.**

Spider-Man: How so?

Karen: **Well, King was reported to have inflicted physical harm into Gastone, as well as a long history of damaging Gastone's property.**

Spider-Man: (Sighs in disbelief) Jeez, Carl... (Shook his head) Alright, well let's save that for later! Can you check his emails?

Karen: **I can! But I would need access to Gastone's cell phone or computer.**

Spider-Man: (Groans) Can't you just hack into his emails remotely?

Karen: **I'm sorry, but there is a limit to how much I can reach.**

Spider-Man: It's fine! I'll just go find Gastone's phone in the NYPD, and then we'll go from there.

Karen: **Actually, I checked the databases, and they have not apprehended the suspect's backpack.**

Spider-Man: Really? Well, where is it then?

Karen: **No one knows. The last time witnesses saw it was the bag's previous owner.**

Spider-Man: Okay, so where's Joey at?

Karen: **Right now, he's currently being held in the Chinatown Police Precinct.**

Spider-Man: Alright then. (Turns to open his bedroom window) Time to pay Joey a visit.

* * *

Elsewhere in New York, O'Hirn and Marko were seen being escorted down the halls in some kind of penthouse as Weasly views the footage while talking to the boss.

Fisk: (Is heard on the phone) Is this the best you could come up with? A handful of thieves?

Weasly: A handful of expendable assets if you don't mind, sir. I've looked into both of their databases on the courtesy from our contacts on the NYPD, and both of them have no one that would care too much if something were to happen incidentally.

Fisk: And you think these two will be enough to take care of our arachnid problem?

Weasly: Well, they will be when they receive some minor upgrades from your friend.

Fisk: Hmm... I see where you're going with this, so I'll go make a call.

Weasly: Alright, but what about the Spider-Man? (Turns to a TV report of the Midtown school shooting) He was there at that school, so he'll want answers about the gun.

Fisk: I'll trust you to handle that. (Sends two images of Yuri Watanabe and George Stacy) And while you're talking to one of our business associates, you should tell them to add these two on the list; Yuri Watanabe and George Stacy.

Weasly: The detective and the captain?

Fisk: Our contacts reported that they're both getting close on this. We can't let them jeopardize our operations, so they need to be taken out effective immediately.

Weasly: Well, then I'll put them in as soon as I can.

Fisk: Make sure of it. (Ends call)

Driver: Hey, we're here.

The limo stopped in an alleyway, as Weasly began to get out of the car and walk to the door, letting himself get scanned by a device laid out on the door causing it to be opened. He started to make his way down into the stairs as sounds were eradicating from down below as he walked to a man that seemed to own the building.

Man: (Turns to see Weasly) Good afternoon, sir! Can I help you?

Weasly: (Walks to the man) The Academy... They're in the Bar With No Name, correct?

Man: (Raises a brow) Oh, you seriously wanna talk to those guys?

Weasly: Do I look like I'm kidding?

Man: (Sighs) Do you have a pass?

Weasly: (Gets out a card, giving him to the man) Here.

Man: (Sees the Big Man's calling card, looking at Weasly) Shit, you are serious. (Nodded as he unlocked the door) Alright, they're waitin' for you.

The door was unlocked, allowing Weasly to gain access as he walked inside, music was flourishing in the background while criminals, thugs, and super-powered beings were seen hanging out inside of the bar. As Weasly navigated his way through a man with an arm made out of Vibranium and an Asgardian Blonde wearing a Green Dress, he sees a group of people with an orange T emblem on the back of their shirts, making his way to them and the man hiding in the shadows while sitting on the couch, who isn't seen in full uniform due to the dark, but was seen wearing a White Cloak over his head.

Weasly: (Turns to the group) I heard this is the T-Academy?

Bodyguard: (Turns to Weasly, pulling out a knife) Who the hell's asking?

?: (Is sitting on the couch in the shadows while looking at his men) Relax! He's alright, he's a business associate of ours.

Weasly: (Is allowed entry as he sat on a chair across from what is presumed to be the person in charge) So, how's business these days? We've heard you've gone international.

?: Well, there's always gonna be a job that needs to be done, and mine is one of the best at doing it.

Weasly: Well, then I suppose you don't have time to complete just one simple job for us, do you?

?: Is this another hit?

Weasly: You've grown perceptive.

?: Everything with the Big Man is always a hit. Is it urgent?

Weasly: Indeed. We have had an incident revolving around a gun shooting, and we'd bury it already if our targets weren't getting too close, which is why he wants them taken out by the end of the night.

?: Well, it can't be me, not today. I have a job waiting for me in Sokovia, so I can't stay in town for too long.

Weasly: Fine, then have your Enforcers to do the job. I heard they're well equipped to handle this particular task.

?: Depends on who you want dealt with. (Weasly gives out three pictures, revealing the images of Spider-Man, George Stacy, and Yuri Watanabe as his Black Gloved hands picked them up for inspection) Hmm... Two cops, and a hero. (Turns to the assistant) Cops are expensive, but Heroes? That's gonna cost him a lot more extra.

Weasly: Money isn't an issue with him... (Gets out another picture) And if they could, can they also take care of this particular person of interest?

?: (Takes the pic, seeing it) ...I'll be sure to add this guy to the target list.

Weasly: Good. (Leans back on his chair) Now, these Enforcers of yours... Can they handle it?

?: Depending on what I hear about the Web-Head, I'm sure they got it.

Weasly: And if they don't?

?: Then it's a termination on their contracts. Can't have room for failure, it's bad for business. (Folded his arms) But just know that if this does fail in any way, there are no refunds.

Weasly: As I said before, money isn't an issue with him. (Stands up) As long as all three of them don't live to see another day.

* * *

At the Chinatown NYPD station, Spider-Man arrived on the building opposite of the precinct as he observed the police occupation set up there.

Spider-Man: (Looks at the building) Okay, so this is the place! Karen, is there a way in the building?

Karen: Scanning... (Detected an air vent on the roof) There is a vent that can lead you inside of the building undetected.

Spider-Man: Great! Let's go inside.

The Web Slinger climbed inside of the vent and got into the station easily as he was crawled inside of the vent, looking down at a number of policemen in the station.

Police Officer: (Is talking to a S.W.A.T. member) Hey, did you hear about what happened at Queens today?

S.W.A.T.: (Nodded) Yeah, school shooting. Captain's daughter was there.

Police Officer: I know, it was horrible. I heard she was there for the whole thing to go off when the kid started firing, saw one of her friends get shot.

Spider-Man: (Looks around at the precinct) Man, there's so many of them, I can't imagine how many officers are in here.

Karen: **According to my scans, there approximately 65 police officials inside the building. I highly recommend you don't attract any attention if you don't want to be caught.**

Spider-Man: Thanks, Karen. I didn't really ask, but yeah, that helps.

Yuri: (Walks over to the desk sergeant) Hey, has Lieutenant Stone returned?

Police Officer: No ma'am, he's still having that meeting with Doctor Val Cooper regarding the Code Blue initiative.

Yuri: Alright, let me know when he gets here. The suspect from the school shooting is supposed to be sent to Ryker's Island an hour ago.

Spider-Man: (Overhears Yuri's conversation) So Joey's still here! That's good! That means I can talk to him before they take him away! Karen, can you locate the jail cells?

Karen: **Take the hallway leading to the left and the 3rd cell to the right.**

Spider-Man: Thanks, Karen!

He took the vents again and headed his way towards the jailhouse. On his way there, he encountered Gwen and her father having an argument over the Captain's office.

Gwen: (Is heard arguing with her dad while holding a garbage bag) This is complete bullshit, Dad! You know that?

Spider-Man: (Hears Gwen's voice from below as he looked down, seeing her and her Dad) Gwen?

Gwen: (Is seen in her dad's office) I can't believe you're doing this, I cannot!

George: (Is seen arguing with her daughter) I'm doing what's best for this city, Gwen!

Gwen: By issuing another warrant on Spider-Man?!

George: He interfered with the investigation on Joey Gastone!

Gwen: How? By webbing his gun up to the ceiling?!

George: I'm not having this argument, Gwen! Spider-Man-!

Gwen: Is out there catching criminals that you continue to let out! He's the best thing for this city!

George: He's the worst kind of criminal. The kind that acts like everything is a joke while acting outside the system.

Gwen: Oh, you wanna talk honestly about the system?! Here's a fact; the system is broken! Why do you think Joey even managed to get a gun?!

George: What do you want me to do? He's a vigilante, I can't abide that as an officer of the law!

Gwen: I don't know, Dad. But all I know is that "Vigilante", saved my life twice! (Stuck up two fingers) Twice in a row and the only way that you're repaying the person that saved me is by having him arrested for simply doing the right thing!

George: Enough! I'm not having this conversation, you're not going to defend h im just as you defended Brock!

Gwen: (Feels completely appalled at him for mentioning Eddie) Wow Dad... Thanks a lot for reminding me how much of an ass you can be! (Turns to leave)

George: (Sees Gwen leaving) Gwen, wait! (Sees her ignoring his request) Gwen! (Tries to follow her)

Officer O'Brien: (Is seen coming inside the office) Captain, there's a phone call for you.

George: It can wait.

Officer O'Brien: It's Mayor Koch, sir. He wants how you're going to address the incident regarding the shooting at Midtown Science and Tech.

George: (Sighs) Damn. (Turns to leave) Alright, where's that phone?

Spider-Man: (Sees the Stacy family man leave) Jeez... I'm guessing there's more to the breakup than I thought.

Karen: **Would you like me to look up Eddie Brock for you?**

Spider-Man: No! No, please don't! I don't wanna be that guy who turned himself into a creepy stalker! (Sighs) Okay, let's go find Joey.

So he resumed his small infiltration of the station until he found the jail cells. He went to the 3rd cell on the right as Karen mentioned and found Joey Gastone sitting in his cell, weeping quietly in guilt as his hands covered his eyes, his head lowered in despair.

Joey: (Sobbed as he covered his eyes) I'm so sorry, Ned... I'm so sorry!

Spider-Man: (Sighs as he saw Joey crying) There he is. Poor guy, he deserved better. (Looks around) Anyone coming our way?

Karen: **The average patrol of the cells is up to 25.49 seconds.**

Spider-Man: Okay, so we've got time!

Karen: **The next patrol is to start in 3 minutes and 43 seconds in counting.**

Spider-Man: Okay, so we've don't got much time! Alright, I guess we should make this quick. (Lands on the floor, in front of Joey's cell) Hey, Joey! Hey, can you hear me?

Joey: (Sniffs as he looked out his cell, seeing the Web-Slinger outside) Spider-Man?

Spider-Man: The one and only! How're you doin'?

Joey: (Turns around, facing the wall) What do you think?

Spider-Man: (Rubbed his head) Ah, right. Sore subject. (Placed his hands on the handlebars) Look, Joey, I know what happened to Ned Leeds wasn't your fault. You didn't mean to pull the trigger back there, I know you were gonna stop.

Joey: (Sounds bitter) Until Carl's friends shoved me to the floor, making me shoot him.

Spider-Man: Well, they didn't really know any better-!

Joey: (Turns to Spider-Man) Yes they did! They were bothering me since Middle School, and they didn't care whether or not I was minding my business! They always came by to make fun of me, ridicule me, bully me!

Spider-Man: Well, I get the bullying part a lot! I do, but using a gun was never gonna solve the problem! I mean, look what happened at school today!

Joey: I know, I just... (Sniffs as he rubbed his tears) I just wanted the pain to stop! All I wanted was for Carl to leave me alone!

Karen: **2** **minutes and 56 seconds! I suggest you hurry before a police officer starts his shift!**

Spider-Man: (Looks at Joey) Hey, Joey, listen, we don't have much time! I need to know where your phone is!

Joey: My phone? I thought the police already confiscated it.

Spider-Man: They didn't! Look, just tell me where was the last time you put your phone, please, I need to know!

Joey: Um, it was in my backpack in the gym. Why are you interested in my phone?

Spider-Man: Well I'm trying to find the people who had gave you the gun and stop them from giving them out in the city! (Widened his eyes) Actually, now that I'm thinking about it, I was wondering if you could tell me who gave you the gun!

Joey: I, I don't know about this. I'm too scared!

Spider-Man: Hey, you don't have to be scared! I'm actually a friendly guy!

Joey: Not, not of you, of what Mr. Carradine might do to my family if I say something!

Spider-Man: Carradine? That's the guy who sold the gun to you?

Joey: Yes, he-! (Widened his eyes) Oh no... I've said too much!

Spider-Man: Hey, listen! Joey!

Joey: I'm sorry, I can't tell you! If I say anything, the people Mr. Carradine works for will hurt me and my family!

Spider-Man: And they'll hurt a lot more people by selling them on the streets! Do you want him to sell another gun to a scared kid and make him repeat the same mistake you did?

Joey: (Shook his head slowly) No... No, I-I-I don't want that.

Spider-Man: Okay, then please help me out here! Where I can find Carradine?

Joey: I don't know, I didn't really know him that much.

Karen: **1 minute and 25 seconds.**

Spider-Man: Alright, well where did you meet him?

Joey: Somewhere near Hell's Kitchen, an alleyway next to a large tower.

Spider-Man: Do you know who he works for?

Joey: I don't know! I don't know anything about him, I swear! I don't even know where he works!

Spider-Man: What about what he had on him? Was he eating something? What's his favorite food?

Joey: What does food have to do with a gun?

Spider-Man: I dunno, I'm trying to figure out who exactly is this guy that Carradine works for!

Joey: (Rubbed his head) Uh, well... He had this spice ingredient now that you asked...

Spider-Man: Spice? What spice?

Joey: It was a type of Ichimi Togarashi, but purple! It had a brand on it.

Karen: **46 seconds.**

Spider-Man: Okay, we're almost out of time! Joey, what was the brand?

Joey: It was short, had four letters on it! I think it was-!

Gwen: (Walks inside the jailhouse when she saw Spider-Man in the room) Spider-Man?!

Spider-Man: (Turns around, seeing Gwen in the room) Gwen Stacy?

Quaid: (Is heard outside the cells) Spider-Man? Did I hear Spider-Man?!

The Police Captain's Daughter panicked, turning around to ask what to do, only to find Spider-Man gone in a blink of an eye. She was too surprised of his sudden disappearance to notice Quaid coming inside the room.

Quaid: (Sees Gwen in the cells) Gwen?

Gwen: (Widened her eyes, turning to Quaid) Yes, Officer Quaid?

Quaid: (Walks to her) What are you doing in here?

Gwen: Oh. (Turns to look at Joey standing in his cell) I was just talking to Joey.

Quaid: About Spider-Man?

Gwen: (Nodded) Yes, we were definitely talking about Spider-Man! (Turns to Joey) Right, Joey?

Joey: (Nodded without question) I uh... I'm just glad he was there to stop me when he did.

Quaid: (Nodded) Huh-uh... (Looks around, seeing Gwen holding a garbage bag) Hey, what's with the trash?

Gwen: Oh! (Sees the bag in her hand) I'm not sure. (Turns to look at Quaid) What's with people texting each other in the same room together?

Quaid: (Lowered his eyes) Right... (Looks at Joey before switching back to Gwen) Well, I'm sorry to break it up, but I'm going to have to ask to leave him alone. He's about to be sent to Ryker's soon, and your dad wouldn't want to have you see it when he does.

Gwen: I'm sure he does.

Quaid: And next time when you talk about that Vigilante, keep the tone down. You sounded like as if he's in the building!

Gwen: (Laughs nervously) Ha! Like he would come inside of a police station filled with cops? As if. (Turns to Joey) Um... Bye Joey.

Joey only waved at her as she left the cells and into a quiet hall where no cops were seen in sight. The perfect place for Spidey to hang upside down the ceiling right behind the young Blonde, Pink Streaked teen.

Spider-Man: (Hangs behind Gwen) These are not the droids you're looking for.

Gwen: (Yelped when she heard Spidey) AHH!

Spider-Man: Whoa! (Hushes Gwen as he dropped to the floor) Shh! Keep your voice down!

Gwen: (Turns to look at Spider-Man) What are you doing here?!

Spider-Man: Me? What are you doing here?! Wait, it's not Bring Your Daughter to Work Day, is it?

Gwen: Hell no! My Mom said that she was going to help May Parker with Joey's parents, so my Dad has me staying here until she gets back home!

Spider-Man: Well, you sure your Dad couldn't have just let you go to Coffee Bean?

Gwen: Unless you have a Dad who just had his own kid leave school after a shooting that has super-protective dad mode automatically switched on, you will have no idea what it's like! Now what the hell are you doing here?!

Spider-Man: Well, I was trying to talk to Joey about who gave him the gun.

Gwen: And?

Spider-Man: He only gave one name; Carradine.

Gwen: Carradine? Dennis Carradine, are you serious?

Spider-Man: You know him?

Gwen: My Dad does! He locked him up several times for burglary back when I was wearing a diaper! What does he have to do with the school shooting?

Spider-Man: Well, Carradine sounds like the guy who sold the gun to Joey! And if I get the guy who works for the people manufacturing the weapons, then what happened today at your school would never happen again!

Gwen: Yeah, but with what evidence? My dad won't trust you if you beat up innocent people and then web them up on the streets!

Spider-Man: Okay, I don't web up-! (Widened his eyes) Wait, those were your Dad's words?

Gwen: No, they were J. Jonah Jameson's! Who do you think said it first?

Spider-Man: Okay, I'm sensing the sarcasm right there. (Looks around, seeing no police in the area for now) But that means I have to find his phone! Your dad didn't find it at Midtown, and Joey said it was in his backpack at the gym, but that wasn't there!

Gwen: (Looks at the floor, seeing her garbage bag) No, it isn't...

Spider-Man: (Landed his fist gently on the wall) So where else could it be?

Gwen: (Gets the garbage bag) Here.

Spider-Man turned around, seeing Gwen with Joey's backpack as she got it out of the garbage bag.

Spider-Man: (Sees the backpack in Gwen's possession) You had the bag this whole time?

Gwen: (Nodded) I heard my Dad that there was a corrupt cop working around here that has a habit of getting rid of pieces of evidence after a shootout... I didn't know who to trust, and neither did my Dad, so I took the bag while no one was looking and kept it to myself.

Spider-Man: Okay, but you shouldn't have just kept it to yourself. What were you going to do with it?

Gwen: Simple. (Unzips the backpack, getting out a cell phone) Give it to you. (Turns to Spider-Man) If there's anyone in this city that can solve this, it's you... I trust you the most.

Spider-Man: (Looks at the phone) That's a lot of faith to put in just one guy.

Gwen: Yeah, well maybe all we need is one guy with a sense of humor to help us out...

As the two stood together, outside the station, there were three men parking a 64 Black Chevy Impala right across the building. Three men got out of the car, one was big, the other held a whip, and the third was a sharpshooter. The big guy carried a big present wrapped in a Purple bow towards a generator, and once he opened the box, it revealed to be an EMP. The man with the guns put EMP charges at the generator while several policemen noticed their presence.

Police Officer 1: (Is seen walking over to the men) Hey, whatcha' doin' over there, fellas?

Police Officer 2: (Sees the big man messing with the generator) Yeah, I don't think you should be messing with that.

Man in Hat: (Turns to the officers) Howdy, officers! Don't mind us, boys, we're just inspectin' this generator here.

Police Officer 1: For what exactly?

Man in Hat: Eh, uh... Electrical failure! Yes, we believe that there was some power outages goin' on randomly around Upstate, and we're here to make some inspections about the power generators to make sure the power don't go out, you see?

Police Officer 2: (Looks at the men's uniforms) You don't look much like electrical engineers)

Man in Hat: Well, we're sort of a specialized royalty from where we come from.

Police Officer 1: Huh-uh... What're your names?

Man In Hat: Ah, glad ya asked, Officer! (Took his hat off as a gesture) The name's Montana, Montana Bale. (Points at the big guy) This here Raymond, but we like to call em' Ox! Because he's like an Ox! Get it? (Points at the man working on the generator) This handsome fella behind us is Fancy Dan! We call em' that because he's a real handsome gentleman! Ladies all over New York come crawling up to him like crazy, lord you would not believe-!

Fancy Dan: (Works on the EMPs) Montana, we've got no time for chit chat! Just get rid of em' already!

Montana: (Sighs as he noticed one of the cops reaching a radio) Eh, what the heck? Ox?

Ox: (Smiles) With pleasure! (Grabs a cop by the head)

Police Officer 1: (Gets caught in Ox's hold) AHHH!

Police Officer 2: (Sees the officer in the air) Whoa! (Gets out his gun, pointing at Ox) DOWN ON THE GROUND, PUT HIM DOWN!

Montana: I don't think so. (Gets out an electrically charged lasso and flung it at the officer)

Police Officer 2: (Gets his hand burnt from getting whipped) ARGH! (Groans in pain as he fell to the ground)

Police Officer 1: (Gets body slammed on a patrol car) GUH!

Ox: (Wipes his hands off from the sweat) When do they ever learn?

Montana: (Sees the second officer trying to use his radio) Uh-Uh! (Whips the cop again) Don't get any ideas!

Police Officer 2: (Yowled in pain as his radio was destroyed, being approached by the men) Why are you doing this?!

Fancy Dan: (Gets up, finished with the EMPs) Simple. (Turns to the officer) We're on a job.

With that said, the Sharpshooter used a revolver and shot the officer dead. He flung his weapon back into his holster as he turned to the building.

Montana: (Looks at the dead cop) Well, that wasn't nice, Dan.

Fancy Dan: We don't get paid to be nice. (Looks at the station) Are they inside?

Montana: (Looks at the police station while standing alongside his team) Sources said Watanabe and Stacy went in after the shooting. (Turns to Dan) And get this, Spider-Man was seen around' here.

Fancy Dan: (Hands Montana the detonator) If we're lucky, we could take em' out in one spot.

Ox: Yeah, and we can finish this up early!

Montana: Damn straight! Now then... (Grins as he held a detonator) Its showtime, boys.

The second his fingers pressed the trigger, the EMPs did their job and shut the generator down, causing the entire Police Station to lose all of its electricity as the building's occupants noticed the power going out; the emergency lights powering the darkened halls and offices police have worked at.

Yuri: (Looks around, seeing the power go out) What the hell?

George: (Sees the lights go out as his call with the mayor disconnected) What happened?

Detective Snipes: We've just lost power to the building!

George: Well, bring it back!

Quaid: (Looks around as the lights went off) You shittin' me right now?

Joey: (Sees everything go dark in his cell) What's going on? Who turned off the lights?!

Quaid: (Turns to Joey) Alright, just stay calm! I'll be right back!

Spider-Man: (Looks around) Hey, you guys don't have the Shocker imprisoned somewhere inside this place, do you?

Gwen: (Hears the commotion going on as she looked around at the dark halls she's in) No, he's been put inside of the Raft! You made sure of that.

George: (Is heard in the background) GWEN? Gwen, where are you?

Gwen: (Hears her dad calling to her as she turned to Spidey) I-!

Spider-Man: (Turns to Gwen) It's okay, go find your dad and do what he tells you! I'll go see what's wrong!

Gwen: (Nodded) Good luck! (Turns to leave)

Spider-Man: (Turns to crawl on the wall up towards the ceiling) Karen, tell me what's going on.

Karen: **It's hard to tell, but the NYPD's main power generator got shut down by EMPs! It would seem like someone made a bold assault!**

Spider-Man: Assault on the NYPD? Now, who would be crazy enough to-?

Montana: (Is heard over the station's intercom) Ladies and gents of the NYPD! This is your special show host, Montana, interruptin' your daily scheduled broadcast for this very important update! Your Police Captain, George Stacy, and your fellow Police Detective, Yuri Watanabe, just happened to have a $3 million dollar bounty placed on their heads by a very generous client!

Gwen: (Turns to her father in horror) Bounty?! What the f-?!

George: (Turns to Gwen) It'll alright Gwen! (Turns to Yuri, who caught her gaze) It'll be alright.

Montana: Now, I have to say this as a professional criminal like myself, I am impressed by the number, 3 million! Because most bounties we collect cost-!

Spider-Man: (Listens to Montana speaking) Karen, where is this coming from?

Karen: It sounds like it's coming from the first floor!

Montana: (Is seen with the Enforcers, taken control of the first floor as a few officers lay defeated while he spoke) But $3 million? Oh, that sounds like fair, decent pay for me and my boys! And what's also fair is that there's an extra $1 million bonus for this young fella hidden somewhere in this building? What, a... (Gets his phone out) A Joey Gastone, ain't it?

Joey: (Widened his eyes in terror as his name was heard on the intercom) Oh shit... (Rubbed his head) Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!

Montana: And let's be honest here, these are our targets, and ours only! We don't wanna cause no trouble to anyone else, we just want to collect what's ours! But just know that if anyone tries to get in our way, then things are gonna get messy, I'm afraid. And as for the Bounties we're looking for; if you're listenin' to this, and I know you sure are, don't bother callin' for help! We used a special EMP to turn off every single electronic device that is based in this building only! Every cell phone, every computer, every radio, all turned off! Which means you're here stuck with us for the night! So please; enjoy every breath you take, because tonight will be your last. (Ends the message)

Joey: (Turns to the bars, shaking them) LET ME OUT OF HERE! PLEASE, I DON'T WANNA DIE! PLEASE, JUST GET ME THE HELL OUT!

Yuri: (Looks around) Somebody calm him down! His shouting isn't helping!

George: Snipes, you and Officer Watts keep guard of the prisoner at all times and lock the jailhouse down! I don't want any of those bastards going anywhere near him!

Snipes: Got it! (Turns to find Watts) Jon! Jon, where you at?

George: (Turns to Yuri) Yuri, have Frank try using the radio, call for back up!

Yuri: George, didn't you hear what that psycho said?!

George: Just have him try, dammit! (Turns to his daughter) Gwen.

Gwen: (Turns to her Dad) Dad! I tried calling Mom, but my phone went dead! I had it charged 100% two minutes ago, and it's dead!

George: Gwen, honey, listen to me! (Gives her a Taser) I want you to go into my office, lock it down and hide! Whatever happens, you do not come out!

Gwen: What are you going to do?! You have a bounty on your head! How are you-?!

George: You just let me worry about how to survive, alright?

Gwen: What about Joey? I have to see him, he's scared!

George: I already have men keeping guard as we speak!

Gwen: Two armed guards aren't enough, he needs a friendly face! I am that friendly face, please let me help!

George: No, no! I am not going to endanger my own daughter, I'll be damned if I even let you-! (Stops where he is at, taking a deep breath to recompose himself as he put his hands on his daughter's shoulders) Please... You wanna help me? You lock yourself in that office, you hide! understand?

Gwen: (Nodded as her eyes watered) I understand.

George: (Nods as he cups her face) I love you. (Hugs his daughter) I love you, now go!

Gwen did what he asked and went inside of his office as Spider-Man watched the whole station struggling to keep up with the situation they have themselves caught in.

Spider-Man: (Looks around at the station moving in and out) Karen?

Karen: **Just scanned the whole station, Peter! Every mobile and electronic device has been remotely disabled!**

Spider-man: (Sighs in a deep breath as he looked at Gwen going inside her father's office) Alright, how many are we dealing with?

Karen: **Three hostiles coming up from the stairs!**

Spider-Man: Okay, then I have to get moving! Gwen's dad, one of the detectives he worked closely with, and Joey are being targetted, and I have to get them out!

Karen: I find the objective to be very difficult, considering the circumstances.

Spider-Man: Well, what do you want me to do?! I can't just let anyone get hurt, not again!

Karen: Perhaps you should take out the hostiles before they reach this level. I believe they're only 10 floors away from reaching the stairs.

Spider-Man: (Nodded) Alright, that's a good idea! I'll take them out before they even reach their targets! But first, just in case...

Spidey went to crawl into the vent he found while the police analyze their predicament.

George: (Turns to Frank) Anything?

Quaid: (Shook his head) Nothin'. Bastard with the accent was telling the truth!

Yuri: This guy took down our every single tool of communication there is to contact the outside.

George: They're good, but they can't be that good!

Quaid: Sir, may I recommend we go raid the armory for weapons? We've got enough guns to take these clowns!

George: You will do no such thing, officer! No one here will be going to the armory except me!

Yuri: And me!

George: Yuri, you will stand down-!

Yuri: Captain, with all due respect, these lunatics declared war on us the second they barged in here! And in case you heard incorrectly, there's a bounty on my head too, so if anyone's coming to help you, it has to be me!

George: (Nodded, understanding her logic as he got up and stood on top of a desk) Everyone, listen up! (Gets everyone's attention) Apparently, there's a target on my back, along with Detective Watanabe! But there's at least one more target in this building, and that's the suspect we've apprehended early today! And whatever you do, you are going to remain here and protect Joey Gastone with your lives! This is our precinct, and no matter who it is, civilian, cop, or criminal, we are here to protect and serve! Guilty or not guilty, he is under our jurisdiction! And tonight, we show people like Montana what happens when they dare barge into our home like they own the place! Now when the Detective and I are through, everybody mounts up and grab a weapon! Tonight's the biggest we've had since the Incident, and if we all live through this in one peace, drinks are on me!

As the police started to resume their duties, Gwen was seen hiding under her father's desk, listening to her Dad's speech when Spider-Man had jumped through the vent he used to listen to her and her Dad earlier.

Spider-Man: (Lands on the floor) Gwen? Gwen, where are you?

Gwen: (Gets up, seeing the Red and Blue Wall Crawler in the room) Hey!

Spider-Man: (Turns around, seeing Gwen) Hey!

Gwen: Did you get em' yet?

Spider-Man: No, but I came to get you out of here! There's a vent that leads you to the roof, and you'll be safe there once-!

Gwen: (Shook her head) I'm not leaving. You can't get me to leave, and you won't! Not when my Dad's still here!

Spider-Man: Gwen, I'm sorry, but you're not safe here!

Gwen: Who else isn't safe here?!

Spider-Man: Look, there are some serious guys that would hurt you if they saw you!

Gwen: I can't just leave everyone behind! (Turns around) God, this doesn't make sense!

Spider-Man: You think? Look at me! I'm wearing a suit Onesie in a Police Station while shooting webs for a living, do you think that makes any sense?

Gwen: (Turns to the hero) Is that what the suit is made of?

Spider-Man: No, actually, it's made out of some pretty neat fibers-!

Gwen: Wait... How did they even know Joey was here? They're targetting him too!

Spider-Man: (Tilted his head) Did you mention something about one of the officers stationed here being corrupt somehow?

Gwen: That's true, I did say that! You don't think-?

Spider-Man: Well, it's definitely not a coincidence that these bozos are here.

Gwen: Oh no... Oh no, that cop could be coming after Joey!

Spider-Man: But who?!

Gwen: I don't know! (Turns to get out) But I'll go check it out!

Spider-Man: No, I'll come with you!

Gwen: No, you need to save my Dad's ass! I'll save Joey, now go! (Shuts the door)

Spider-Man: Gwen, wait-! (Sees her shut the door on him) Okay, I guess her dad will handle it.

Karen: **The hostiles are nearing their targets.**

Spider-Man: What?! How?!

Karen: (Shows him George and Yuri going down the steps in X-Ray vision) **Unexpected motion caused acceleration to immediate action**

Spider-Man: (Nodded) Yeah, at least Gwen was right about something!

Back with the Enforcers, they were seen climbing the stairs towards the floor that they intend to reach so they could fulfill their job.

Ox: (Walks up the stairs with his crew) Are we there yet?

Fancy Dan: No, Ox. (Reaches another floor)

Ox: Are we there now?

Fancy Dan: What did I just say?

Ox: Well, I'm sorry! I'm not used to walking this much steps in my life!

Montana: Cool it, boys! We'll have plenty of rest to take once we reach our two bullseyes! Right now, we gotta keep on goin'!

George: (Appears in the top stairwell with Yuri as he and he used Assault Rifles to aim at their enemies) That's far enough!

Yuri: Hands in the air, now!

Montana: (Sees the two police standing on top) Well, speak of the devil itself!

George: I presume you must be Montana?

Montana: You presume right, my good sir!

George: What are you? Armed guns for hire?

Montana: Oh no, Fancy Dan's the one with the guns! Ox and I here, well, we just do business our own way!

Yuri: Who sent you? Who ordered the hit on us?!

Montana: Now, now, that's Enforcer-Client privilege, m'lady! 'Fraid I can't disclose any information that does not give us money in our pockets, especially the ones that have a bullseye's mark on their heads!

Yuri: You wanna talk bullseyes? Let's talk about the one I'm aiming at your head!

George: Stand down, Watanabe! You do not shoot until I say so!

Montana: Oh, I suggest you listen to what he's saying, darlin'! Fancy Dan can get real frisky with his itchy trigger fingers if you know what I'm sayin'.

George: (Turns to Montana) Your client didn't add a hit on just us, he added Joey Gastone's.

Montana: As a bonus if we come across him by any chance.

George: Why?

Montana: Don't know, and don't care enough to ask! All we care about is getting that money! Right boys?

Fancy Dan: Damn straight. (Starts shooting first when he had his guns getting caught by webbing) Huh?

Spider-Man: (Appears from the vent) Hey, fellas! (Kicks Dan in the face) Nice setup over here! I didn't know the police has this... (Caught Ox's fist from punching down at him) Secret circus event going on during office hours! (Threw him over at Dan) I would have loved to join you a lot earlier if I'd known!

Montana: (Sees Spider-Man in the area) Well, I'll be darned! If it ain't the uh... (Points at Spider-Man) What was it again? The Spectacular, the Amazing...?

Spider-Man: (Turns to Montana) As much as I'd love having a nice chat about the thousands of choice adjectives Jameson gave me, how about we talk about you for a minute?

Montana: Well, then that's all ya had to say! (Starts whipping at Spider-Man)

Spider-Man: (Sees electricity sprung from Montana's whip) Whoa! (Flips backwards) Did you steal an upgrade from Whiplash?!

Montana: Oh, please! You flatter me, boy! That Russian nobody don't got a better whip than mine!

Yuri: (Sees Spider-Man in the building) George? How-?

George: I'm not sure.

Yuri: Well, what do we do?

George: Right now. (Readies his weapon) We fight! (Gets his gunshot right off) GAH!

Yuri: (Has her weapon shot off too) Ugh!

Fancy Dan: (Looks at their targets) Ox, the hits are all you now.

Ox: Hell yeah! (Starts chasing the police)

Yuri: (Sees Ox coming for them) Shit!

George: Run! (Starts running off to an office)

Spider-Man: (Sees Ox chasing after George) Captain Stacy! (Starts to chase after Ox, only to be caught in Montana's rope) Guh!

Montana: (Catches Spider-Man) Where do you think you're goin', boy? (Pulled the hero back)

Spider-Man: (Gets slammed to the wall) Agh! (Fell down the stairs) Ow! UGH!

Montana: (Sees Spider-Man fell down another floor) You ain't the only one that has a big dollar sign on their head! And from the way I see it, yours is a lot more than those two Badges Ox is takin' care of! So we're gonna be here for a while!

Spider-Man: (Gets up) So what? You guys gonna start telling me a bunch of John Wayne quotes now?

Montana: Oh, ho! We got ourselves a comedian in here! Danny boy, how about we teach this boy some respect before we put 'im out his misery?

Fancy Dan: Anything to spend my energy on!

Spider-Man: (Sees the two with their weapons primed) Oh, this is gonna take a while!

While the fight in the stairwell occurred, everyone else on the last floor was listening to gunfire as Gwen walked around the station.

Detective Mendez: (Listens to the gunfire) Damn... Are you listening to this?

Detective Marquez: Yeah, makes you wanna go down there and take on these scumbags.

Officer Raimi: Well, Captain Stacy told us to guard this station until he gets back! And He's the best of us around here!

Detective Marquez: (Nods) Yeah, that's a good point.

Gwen: (Walks to the cells when she sees Quaid coming out) Officer Quaid?

Quaid: (Turns to Gwen) Gwen! What are you doing out? It's not safe!

Gwen: I came to see Joey. (Looks around) I mean, learning about having a target on his back must be scary enough as it is!

Quaid: (Nods) Yeah, I can imagine.

Gwen: (Turns to Quaid) Can I see him, though?

Quaid: On this occasion, I would have normally let you pass.

Gwen: "Normally"?

Quaid: But Officer O'Neil came in and offered to keep a close eye on Joey for us, said he'd do it without charge!

Gwen: (Tilts her head) And, he's with Joey, alone?

Quaid: Yes... (Sees her hesitation) Why? Is something wrong?

Gwen: (Shook her head) No! No, nothing at all! Um, thank you for keeping a close eye on him! How's he doing?

Quaid: As good as he can be. But at least O'Neil's taking care of it now.

Officer Watts: Hey, Frank! Can you help us out with opening the flares?

Quaid: (Turns to leave) Sure thing!

As Quaid left, he accidentally left the door to the cells open, in which the young teen took the opportunity and quickly went inside. As she peeked through the small corner of the door, she noticed the officer getting Joey out of his cell.

Officer O'Neil: (Gets Joey out) Come on, let's go!

Joey: (Is taken out of his cell) W-Where are we going? Where are you taking me?

Officer O'Neil: Get a move on, we don't got all day!

Gwen: (Sees O'Neil roughly escorting Joey) What are you up to?

As she started to follow them, Ox chased two of NYPD's best to the office, which was dark as he looked around, seeing it filled with office desks.

Ox: (Looks around the office) What? You two think you can hide in here? (Walks around the place) C'mon, I've been to smaller corners than this, and even bounties like you gave me a challenge!

George: (Is seen hiding under one of the desks as Ox past right by him, looking at Yuri who was hiding behind a corner opposite of him as he looked at her, nodding as he got up and faced the criminal) Hey! (Gets Ox's attention) You want a fight? (Gets out a police baton) You've got one.

Ox: (Sees George standing in his sight) Well, at least one of ya's not a chicken! Where's the pretty lady though?

Yuri: (Runs behind Ox while holding a baton of her own) Here! (Slides down and hits Ox by the knee)

Ox: (Gets hit by the knee) ARGH!

George: (Moves to swing his weapon at Ox) Raagh!

Ox: (Gets hit in the face) UGH! (Stumbled backward)

Yuri: (Jumps and slammed Ox by the head with the baton) YAH!

Ox: (Gets hit in the head) AGH! (Fell to the floor) Ugh...

George: (Sighs as he turned to Yuri) Not bad.

Yuri: (Turns to George) Thanks. To be honest, this was pretty easy-! (Gets caught by the leg) Ah!

George: Yuri!

Yuri: (Gets thrown in the air) AHHH!

George: (Gets hit by Yuri) Ugh! (He and her both fell to the floor) Oh... (Gets up slow, seeing Ox) Oh, you've gotta be shitting me.

Ox: (Growls as he got up, glaring at the two) Now you've pissed me off!

The fight in the office went on while the fight down in the stairwell continued as Spider-Man jumped from wall to wall to avoid getting shot and whipped at by the two Enforcers.

Spider-Man: (Jumped from wall after another to avoid getting shot) Okay, what kind of guns are those? Because there's no way you could shoot at me without at least stopping to reload!

Fancy Dan: (Continues to shoot at Spider-Man) For Christ's sake, does he ever shut up?

Montana: Keep it up, Danny Boy! If you can't get 'em the first time around, then make 'em tire out their energy! That's when we'll strike!

Spider-Man: Wow, you guys are seriously new in town, are you? (Starts shooting Webs)

Montana: (Gets Webbed in the face) Yow! Who in the-?! Where are ya, boy?! Get this damn thing off my face! (Starts shooting everywhere)

Fancy Dan: (Nearly got shot) HEY! (Turns to Montana) Watch where you're shooting!

Montana: Danny? Did I shoot you?!

Fancy Dan: No, but you nearly-! (Gets his guns webbed) What?!

Spider-Man: (Pulls the Guns out of the gunslinger's hands) And that's enough of that! (Webs both of them against the wall)

Fancy Dan: (Gets webbed against the wall with Montana) Dammit!

Montana: (Gets caught in the wall while blinded by webbing) Hey! I can't move my arms! Why can't I move my arms?

Fancy Dan: Why do you think? The Bug webbed us against the wall!

Spider-Man: Actually, Spiders aren't really bugs, they're considered Airachnids.

Montana: How in blazes did we get caught webbed against the wall?!

Fancy Dan: I don't know, how in blazes could you have not just simply pulled that webbing off your face?!

Montana: I have a pet peeve when it comes to the workplace, and that is multi-tasking whether I have another problem in my hands!

Fancy Dan: And that involves having to use a Rope while getting blind?!

Spider-Man: (Hears Ox fighting with the cops) Okay, I'm gonna leave you two housewives to sort things out while I go fetch housewife #3 to join you in therapy.

Montana: Wait, wait! You ain't leavin' us here!

Spider-Man: Yes I am!

Fancy Dan: No you're not!

Spider-Man: Yes I am!

Montana: No you're not!

Spider-Man: Yes I am! You guys are criminals, you deserve it!

Montana: Boy, we are trained professionals! We will not be tied up by some idiot wearing a Leotard-!

Spider-Man: (Turns to leave) Okay, Bye!

Montana: (Hears him leave) Oh, I don't believe that for a second! I know you're still here, boy! Quit playin' around, and get us off this weird, contraption-!

Fancy Dan: (Shook his head) No, don't.

Montana: He's still here!

Fancy Dan: He isn't.

Montana: He's not?

Fancy Dan: No, he's gone.

Montana: Really?

Fancy Dan: He left like, four seconds ago.

Montana: (Feels completely appalled) That little Web-Headed twerp really is a Menace!

As the two are left alone contemplating their failure, Gwen was seen following O'Neil, who took Joey to an undisclosed space where no one would bother checking frequently.

Joey: (Looks around) Where are we?

O'Neil: Hush.

Joey: (Turns to the officer) Where are-?

O'Neil: (Pulls out a silenced gun on Joey) I said shut up!

Joey: (Widened his eyes as he held up his hands) Whoa, what are you doing?!

O'Neil: A job... (Loads up his gun) Courtesy from the Big Man. (Suddenly got tased) AAGH! (Fell to the ground) Ugh...

Joey: Ah! (Sees the cop fall as he turned to see Gwen) Gwen?!

Gwen: (Is seen with a taser in her hands as she looked at Joey) Hey!

Joey: What are you doing here?

Gwen: Saving your ass, that's what! (Takes Joey's hand) Now come on! Let's get away from this guy!

She led Joey back to the good cops while Ox was still fighting against Yuri and Captain Stacy, in which he was winning due to his large muscular size and strength compared to the less.

Yuri: (Runs towards Ox) RAAHH! (Gets swatted away) AGH! (Crashed against an office desk)

George: (Tries to tackle Ox) RAGH! (Tackled him, but could not push any further)

Ox: (Feels George tackling him) Is that the best ya got? (Threw the Captain to the ground)

George: (Gets body slammed) UGH!

Ox: (Sees Stacy lying on his back) Y'know, unlike Fancy Dan and Montana, I don't need weapons to fight. (Cracks his knuckles) Oh no. (Cracked his neck knuckles) Oh no, what I need, is my own strength to finish my targets! (Starts lifting his boot on top of the Captain's face) Just like this! (Starts slamming his foot down, only to be caught by webbing) Huh?!

Spider-Man: (Starts pulling Ox's leg by the web) YAH!

Ox: (Fell right down to the floor) AGH! (Tries to get up, only to be webbed to the floor) Hey!

Spider-Man: (Stood in front of Ox) And that should keep you there!

Ox: (Struggled against the webbing) Get me out of this!

Spider-Man: Sure, but only if you promise to behave!

Ox: Screw you, you little insect! I'll crush you under my boot any day!

Spider-Man: Yeah, well as much as I'd love to go have a good old fashioned wrestling match, I've gotta go! So if you'll excuse me-!

George: (Gets out his pistol and aims at Spider-Man) Freeze! Hands in the air, down on the ground!

Spider-Man: (Turns to George) Hey, Cap! Nice to see you're okay! Uh, you don't mind if I call you Cap, right? Because I hear that's a nickname for-!

George: Enough with the theatrics! How did you get here?! You with them?

Spider-Man: Dude... (Points at Ox webbed to the floor) Does this look like I'm with these clowns?

George: What are you doing here?

Spider-Man: To help you guys out!

George: I don't believe you.

Spider-Man: Why not?

George: Because most people don't just show up out of nowhere and then just decide to help out! Not like you.

Spider-Man: (Tilts his head) Okay, I'm guessing you've also been frozen in the Arctic because I'm not like most people.

George: Really? Who are you then?

Spider-Man: Uh, Spider-Man? Does that not seem obvious?

George: I don't want your codename, I mean your real name!

Spider-Man: Ha! My real name, that's funny...

George: I'm serious. Tell me your full name, first and last.

Spider-Man: Okay, I'm sorry, Cap! But my real name is a big, big no-no!

George: Alright... Then how about you take off the mask? Why hide behind it?

Spider-Man: (Looks at a small reflection of himself) ...You have friends... Family, right?

George: (Stares at the hero) I do...

Spider-Man: (Turns to George) And you'd do anything to protect them?

George: Of course.

Spider-Man: Then trust me... My mask is the only thing that keeps those closest to me safe, as your badge keeps yours...

Yuri: (Groans as she got up) George?

George: (Turns around) Yuri?

Yuri: I'm okay! (Stands up as she walked to the captain) I'm alright. (Turns to George) Where did Spider-Man go?

George: (Turns around, seeing the hero vanish) ...I'm not sure.

Yuri: (Looks around, seeing Ox webbed to the floor) Alright... Who is this guy?

George: I don't know... (Looks out the open window, peeking through the city) But he seems like a friend...

The police captain continues to look through the window while the Hero is seen hiding right under it to remain unseen by his Crush's Dad.

Spider-man: (Hides underneath the police captain) Karen? Are there any more coming?

Karen: **No signs of hostiles coming to the vicinity. The police station is secure.**

Spider-Man: (Sighs) Okay, good... Now, about that spice-!

Karen: **Looking it up.** (Shows a picture of the spice) **This is one of the spices Gastone mentioned at the cell...**

Spider-Man: Four letters... Fisk... That's what meant by four letters! Karen, do you know anything by that name?

Karen: **Sending you a location now.**

* * *

Later, at Fisk Tower, Wilson Fisk was seen in his desk watching the news that happened tonight.

News: (Shows footage of the NYPD) -Still No word on who's responsible so far on the full lead on NYPD, which lead to two casualties. The goal it seemed was for Captain George Stacy and Yuri Watanabe, who has survived the attack thanks to the masked Vigilante known as Spider-Man, as Joey Gastone shooter of Midtown High, is still primed for his destination to Ryker's Island, where he will wait until his trial set in-!

Fisk then turned off the TV, getting up to walk over to the kitchen to get his food. There, he used his own product of the Ichimi Togarashi spice on his food while seemingly unaware of Spider-Man's presence in the room.

Fisk: (Feels the wind coming from a nearby window) I presume this isn't going to be some kind of friendly visit. (Turns around to look at Spider-Man) Isn't it?

Spider-Man: (Looks at Wilson Fisk) You set targets on those people... Why?

Fisk: (Shook his head) I don't know what you're talking about.

Spider-Man: Really? Let's see if this freshens your memory; this guy looked like a cowboy, this guy was a handsome sharpshooter, and this guy looked like he was in WWE! Sounds familiar?

Fisk: (Stares at him) Do you know who I am?

Spider-Man: (Shrugs) Willy Wonka?

Fisk: (Shook his head) Wilson Fisk... And I, unlike you, am a legitimate businessman who was enjoying a nice evening until you broke into my penthouse claiming to put a bounty on a few police officers. And that offense can make me very angry.

Spider-Man: Yeah, well blame the guy who sold Joey Gastone the gun! (Takes one of the spices) He was the one who carried one of your Spices! (Threw it at the counter)

Fisk: (Looks at his spice) My product is made worldwide... Anyone can carry of these, innocent or guilty. (Gently puts it down) That is not sufficient evidence.

Spider-Man: I'll find some.

Fisk: How? With what support aside from Tony Stark?

Spider-Man: (Raises a brow) What does Tony Stark have to do with this?

Fisk: Oh please, do you honestly think I'm that naive? I've heard about your fight with Ivan Vanko with the Iron Man, and to think one moment you were wearing clothing that came out of a garbage can, and the next, you're sporting a new suit that has Stark all over it. (Points at him) Now, I don't know how much he's paying you to interfere with what goes on in my business. (Gets out a suitcase) But for how much he's paying, I'll double your wage. (Opens it, revealing a lot of money) As long as you agree to look the other way on any occasion I choose...

Spider-Man: (Glares at the money, thinking about his Uncle) I've looked the other way before... And there's no way I'm ever doing that again!

Fisk: (Sighs) So, it's the hard way then. (Closes the briefcase) That will be making your goal difficult to come by.

Spider-Man: Maybe, but from what I researched about you, you have a pretty shady history! And you may not go to jail for this time around, but I promise you that you will be put behind bars one way or another!

Fisk: (Stares at the boy) May I offer some advice?

Spider-Man: Advice? From you? What could you say about me that's worth advice?

Fisk: You think that you're a hero, but you're not. All you are is some man-child running around my city wearing a jumpsuit making everything feel like a joke! And that is something I am not going to tolerate in my city. Which is why one way or another, I will find out who you are underneath that mask and expose you for the fool that you are.

Spider-Man: Well, someone needs to work on their hygiene.

Fisk: Well, either way. (Turns back to the kitchen) You'll be leaving unless you'd like to talk to security, see how things fair well for you...

Security: (Is heard coming from the stairs) He's in here, get ready!

The doors slammed open as security flooded the room, with no sign of Spider-Man anywhere in the room as Fisk remained in his penthouse.

Security: (Turns to Fisk) Boss, is everything alright?

Fisk: He's gone if that's what you're asking... (Turns to the window) And I'll be damn sure he'll be back for more...

* * *

The next day, the school was reopened as students were seen walking back into the hallways when Peter and Harry were seen helping Ned with his crutches.

Peter: (Walks with Ned) So, how are they holding you up so far?

Ned: (Walks while using his crutches) Well, I've gotten pretty good with these so far, and the doctors say that I'll only use them for a week.

Harry: Well, a week is a lot better than forever, so that's lucky!

Ned: Yeah, my parents are gonna be very strict with me until I heal.

Peter: Whatever you need, just let us know, okay?

Harry: As long as it's not overdoing it or anything.

MJ: (Walks over to the group) Hey guys!

Peter: (Turns to MJ) MJ!

Harry: Hey, what's up, Michelle?

MJ: (Turns to Ned) Hey there, survivor! How's the leg?

Ned: Okay, aside from using crutches for a week.

MJ: Yeah, I heard about Joey last night. One of the cops tried to shoot him until Gwen tased him, so the FBI's taking over.

Ned: Seriously?

Harry: That's kind of overkill, don't you think?

MJ: Well, apparently, you can't trust the cops without turning your back, so there's that.

Ned: (Sighs) Yeah...

Peter: (Looks at Ned) Hey... (Turns to MJ and Harry) You guys mind if-?

Harry: Yeah, sure thing! (Turns to leave with MJ)

Peter: (Turns to Ned) How are you holding up with Joey?

Ned: Fine, I guess... I'm just sad that he's still going to jail despite what happened.

Peter: Well, who knows? He didn't intentionally shoot you, and he did nearly died, so maybe he'll get a lighter sentence.

Morita: (Is seen near his office when he walked with Carl and his family) You guys have a pleasant morning.

Carl's Mom: (Nodded as she took Carl with him) Come on, Carl.

Ned: (Looks at Carl) And what about Carl?

Peter: Yeah, about that. He and his friends going to be suspended for a week while doing community service.

Ned: God, Carl, he... (Shook his head) He got off so lucky.

Peter: Let's just hope he doesn't try picking on someone else the next time he comes back.

Ned: (Turns to Peter) Hey, did you figure out who gave Joey-?

Peter: Ned. (Turns to Ned) Let's just worry about that later, alright? Let's just focus on having a normal school day.

Ned: (Nods) Yeah, that's fair.

Gwen: (Walks over to Peter and Ned) What's up, guys?

Ned: (Turns to Gwen) Hey, Gwen.

Gwen: So, the team is going to be shut down for a while after the shooting, so is that alright with you?

Ned: It's fine.

Peter: Yeah, we could all use the break to cool our minds.

Gwen: (Nods while looking at Peter) Peter, can I talk to you?

Peter: (Blinks as he looked at Gwen) Yeah. (Turns to Ned) Yeah, sure thing. Ned, I'll be right back, okay?

Ned: Sure.

Peter: (He and Gwen walked over to another area of the hall as he turned to her) Hey, what's up? How are you doing?

Gwen: Fine, considering the circumstances... (Folded her arms) Where were you?

Peter: (Blinked) What do you mean?

Gwen: Yesterday after the shooting, MJ said to me on text that you bailed while Joey was shooting rounds at the gym... Where did you go?

Peter: I uh... I went to go to call 911.

Gwen: Really?

Peter: Yeah, I wanted to be sure that the police would arrive, and I was, um... I was pretty freaked out.

Gwen: That's funny... Because I looked over the 911 calls that day, and you were not one of them.

Peter: (Widened his eyes) You sure? B-Because maybe there was an error-!

Gwen: Peter, please tell me the truth, where did you go? I need to know because I feel like the only person around me that helped me out was Spider-Man, and he was giving me comfort while you were gone!

Peter: (Looks at Gwen sadly) Gwen, I... (Sighs) I don't, I don't know what to say... I'm sorry, I was scared, I don't remember what I was doing.

Gwen: (Looks at Peter) ...Listen, I understand you were terrified, we all were... And I know deep down you are a good person inside, I can tell that about you... But if you're not going to be honest with me, then I don't know where this will play out.

Peter: (Looks at Gwen) So... What does this mean for us?

Gwen: (Bit her lip) I think it means we should probably give each other space for a while...

Peter: (Thinks about what she said, then nods) Yeah... Yeah, I think that's a good idea.

Gwen: (Nods as she looked around) So um... I'll be seeing you?

Peter: (Nods) Yeah, see ya.

She then left for class while Peter stood in the hallway feeling sad about the worst thing that just happened to him right now...

* * *

At Oscorp, Norman was watching the news of the event that took place at NYPD when a figure appeared in his penthouse...

Norman: (Is drinking a glass of wine when he feels the other's presence) I know you're here, Wilson.

Fisk: (Walks over to Norman) You've watched the news?

Norman: (Turns to Fisk) I have. (Puts his drink down) I take it things didn't pan out the way you wanted them to?

Fisk: The police captain and the detective still live... And the boy as well.

Norman: You leave that to me. (Folded his arms) But I understand you're here more than just to talk about your recent failures.

Fisk: (Nods) I have acquired some interesting test subjects for you to experiment, a way for me to combat this masked insect that's plaguing this city.

Norman: You mean Spider-Man, correct?

Fisk: (Nods) He's on to me and my business... I can't have that, not with anything related to Tony Stark.

Norman: And anything that's part of your business is a concern of mine as well... (Rests his hand on the Kingpin's shoulder) Rest assured, Wilson, that I will have these subjects you mentioned to help defend you and your business. (Turns to walk over to a TV screen) But in the meantime, I'd like to introduce you to a subject of mine that I've recently taken in.

Fisk: And who would that be?

Norman: (Turns on the TV) The person that just happens to have been thrown out of the window by this, Vigilante.

Norman turned on the camera to reveal Mac Gargan lying in bed as he is seen resting in a cell while he and Fisk watched.

Norman: (Observes Gargan) I believe this one is very much into Scorpions...

Suddenly, a burst of laughter filled the air as everything in the room turned Green, leaving Norman alone as he looked around, trying to find the source of the maddening laugh until he faced himself in the mirror, seeing a creature gone completely insane as he has this evil smile on his face, with his face, a shape of a Goblin.

Goblin: (Laughs crazily while looking at Norman) **Oh, and a Scorpion he shall be! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

 **Hey guys! It's been months since I've updated this, and it's good to be writing some Spider-Man!**

 **I know that I've said in recent fics that I'd be working on this after Transformers Animated, but with a lot that's been going on my mind, I've just been transitioning back and forth through a few of my fanfics.**

 **So far, I've made a What If fanfic of Avengers Endgame for those that don't know, so feel free to check that out. And overall, I'm happy to be back!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy your day and this Episode, and I will be back as soon as I can!**

 **PEACE!**


	5. The Man Called Electro

Episode 5: The Man Called Electro

 **Sam Witwer as Max Dillion/Electro**

 **JK Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson**

 **Angourie Rice as Betty Brant**

 **Wesley Snipes as Robbie Robertson**

 **All Characters belong to Marvel! Nuff said!**

* * *

 _Brooklyn, New York. Three Years ago._

 _There was a thunderstorm brewing in the Big Apple, as a blackout had occurred in one of the Five Boroughs, two linemen were seen working on the power lines connecting to a property owned by Oscorp. One of them had a name tag which read Max Dillion._

 _Max: (Is seen at the truck) Alright, let's try again!_

 _Lineman: Okay! (Works on a fuse) Did that work?_

 _Max: (Sees a lightbulb flickering) Barely, but that's progress!_

 _Lineman: Alright, well that's good!_

 _Max: (Turns to the lineman) Hey, can you hurry this up? I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be!_

 _Lineman: What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?_

 _Max: Oh, haha! Very funny! Seriously, I got a girlfriend waiting for me to get her takeout!_

 _Lineman: A girlfriend, huh? What's her name?_

 _Max: Francine._

 _Lineman: Francine? That's a nice name! Something the kids might-! (His foot slipped, causing him to fall) AHHH!_

 _Max: (Sees his coworker in trouble) Whoa! (Moves to catch him) Gah!_

 _Lineman: (Gets caught by Max) UGH!_

 _Max: (Fell to the ground) OOF!_

 _Lineman: (Gets his head up, looking up at the ladder and then back to Dillion) You saved me..._

 _Max: Yeah, no kidding! (Gets up, extending a hand) You alright?_

 _Lineman: (Gets his hand, getting up) Yeah! Thanks, man! I really appreciate this!_

 _Max: Hey, it's no problem! I'm just glad to help out!_

 _Lineman: (Smiles) Hey, you should be really happy right now! Because once we back, I'm gonna be talking a lot about how you saved my ass! Maybe it'd get you a promotion!_

 _Max: Yeah, that'd be nice! (Looks up at the sky, seeing lightning roaring in the skies) You know what? It's getting too nasty out here! (Turns to the lineman) Maybe we can have someone else take care of this!_

 _Lineman: Oh, that's damn right! (Turns to leave) Hey, you and I should hang out next week! Drinks are on me!_

 _Max: (Smiles) Sure man!_

 _As the two walked to their van next to an Oscorp truck filled with chemicals, Dillion checked out his phone for messages, revealing three missed calls and one text message._

 _Unknown: (The user's message is seen on Max's phone) **They know! RUN!**_

 _Max: (His expression turns into fear as he read the message) Oh god._

 _Lineman: (Turns to Max) Hey, Max! You alright? (Isn't aware of a red dot pointed at his chest) You don't look so good-!_

 _Max: (Turns to the Lineman, seeing a red dot on him) LOOK OUT!_

 _Lineman: (Gets shot too late as he widened his eyes) Hmph!_

 _Max: NO! (Runs to the Lineman) No, no, no! NO! Dammit!_

 _Lineman: (Is seen shaking lying on the ground with blood on his hands) Max?_

 _Max: Hey, hey, hey! Look at me! (Gets him to his direction) Look at me! You're going to be alright! The people who did this, they will pay! I promise you, you will see them get served justice for this, I swear! Just stay with me!_

 _Lineman: (Bleeds out) Ugh... (Dies)_

 _Max: (Sees him giving out) Hey... (Shakes him) Hey, wake up... Come on, wake up! God dammit, wake up! (Whimpered) Oh my god, please wake up!_

 _Max mourned for the loss of his friend as he knelt his head down in guilt before the police suddenly arrive, as a patrol car drifted to a stop on the street, three policemen got out and suddenly started aiming their weapons at Dillion._

 _Police Officer 1: (Aims a gun at Max with his fellow officers) Freeze!_

 _Police Officer 2: Hands above your head!_

 _Police Officer 3: NOW!_

 _Max: (Sees the cops, raising his hands as he got up) This wasn't me! Guys, I swear, this wasn't me!_

 _Police Officer 1: (Walks over to Dillion) Don't move!_

 _Max: (Walks over to the officer) Officer, I swear to god, this wasn't me!_

 _Police Officer 2: (Turns to his fellow officer) Now?_

 _Police Officer 3: Now. (Gets out an evidence bag containing a loaded weapon)_

 _Max: (Sees the bag) Hey, what is that? (Sees the cop taking the gun out after putting a glove) What are you doing? What the hell is this?!_

 _Police Officer 1: The Kingpin wanted us to tell you he said hello._

 _Max: (Widened his eyes when he noticed the corrupt cop about to pull the trigger on him) NO! (Pulls the gun up, just in time to avoid getting shot as he struggled against the dirty cop, knocking himself against the Oscorp truck that caused it to spill a chemical as he kicked his enemy by the knee) RGH!_

 _Police Officer 1: (Gets incapacitated by Dillion) UGH! (Gets a gun pulled on him) Gah!_

 _Police Officer 2: (Sees Dillion holding one of their own hostage) STAND DOWN!_

 _Police Officer 3: (Aims his weapon back at Max) Drop the weapon!_

 _Max: (Glares at the corrupt officers) You bastards killed him, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?!_

 _Police Officer 2: Let him go!_

 _Max: You people will pay for this!_

 _Police Officer 1: Shoot him! Blow his head off!_

 _Max: I'm going to kill you! Then I'm going to kill the people you work for, and whoever works for the Kingpin!_

 _Police Officer 3: Drop the gun now!_

 _Max: As long as I live, I'm not going to rest until I see you all DEAD!_

 _Police Officer 1: (Grunts as he elbowed Max by the stomach) Yah!_

 _Max: (Gets hit in the gut) UGH!_

 _Police Officer 2: (Thunder roars louder every second) He's down! I got him!_

 _Police Officer 1: NO! This asshole's mine!_

 _As the officer loaded his weapon, a roaring, crashing sound of lightning struck down the street, hitting Max Dillion where he stood as the corrupt officers of the law got thrown back from the blast radius._

 _Max: (Got struck by lightning as he screamed) AHHHHHHHHHHH! (His eyes started glowing as he screamed before the lightning stopped) Ah... (Fell to the ground seemingly dead)_

 _Police Officer 3: (Gets up, looking at the body) The hell?_

 _Police Officer 2: (Gets his gun, looking at Max) Oh man... I think he's dead!_

 _Police Officer 1: (Grunts) And we didn't even have to drive all the way out here for this!_

 _Police Officer 2: Well, now what?_

 _Police Officer 1: Now, I guess the suspect shot a lineman, then he tried to climb on the ladder to escape only to have touched the electric line and burnt himself to death._

 _Police Officer 3: I can live with that._

 _Police Officer 2: (Looks around) Let's get out of here._

 _The corrupted took the car and left the scene, leaving Max for dead as he laid on the ground, scars were seen all over his body while electricity was seen crackling around him, his fingers twitching as his body began to glow. And that was when his eyes popped open as his body began to glow into a Blue Electrical hue._

 _Max: (His entire skin turned Blue as he glowed, screaming in pain and anger) **RAAAAAGH!**_

* * *

New York, in the Present.

Another day shines on the NYC area as Spider-Man is seen swinging through the air while taking selfies.

Narrator: (Spidey is seen taking selfies in the air) You know, I love taking pictures! Photography is kind of a thing I like to do. Especially when I can take selfies as many times as I want!

Spider-Man: (Is seen taking selfies) Wooooo! Alright! (Lands on a ledge, looking at his phone) Wow, that's a lot of pictures!

Karen: (Is heard in the mask) Armed robbery in progress at the local bodega.

Spider-Man: (Sees robbers in the bodega) Alright. (Gets out his camera) Let's say we take pictures the old fashioned way! (Turns to fight the thugs)

Later, when Peter was at school, he was at the school studio set when he witnessed Ned Leeds getting interviewed by Betty Brant.

Betty: (Is seen at the school news) Last week as you all know was a tragedy that none of could ever imagine happening until now as we have a guest known as Ned Leeds, who was caught in the crossfire of former Midtown student, Joey Gastone, who brought a gun and fired shots throughout the gym. (Turns to Ned) Ned, how are you?

Ned: (Nods) Fine, how are you?

Betty: Pretty good, thank you!

Randy: (Is seen standing next to Peter) So, that's your friend over there?

Peter: (Nods) Yeah, that's him.

Randy: Dude, he's a survivor! That's all I'm gonna say about him, he's a real survivor!

Peter: I know, he's really lucky.

Betty: So, what can you tell us about yourself?

Ned: Uh, you know, I am into computer gaming as well as an avid Youtube viewer-!

Peter: (Listens to the interview while whispering to Randy) Hey, have you seen Gwen around recently?

Randy: (Shook his head) She said she was going to take a break from school to attend the Gastone kid's trial, said it may take a while.

Peter: (Sighs) Of course...

Jason: Hey, I almost forgot to ask. How did it feel getting shot?

Betty: (Turns to Jason) Jason!

Ned: Actually, I'm glad that you asked because getting shot is like being on fire! Trust me, nobody wants to get shot!

Jason: So, it's nothing like in the movies?

Ned: No, definitely nothing like the movies!

Betty: Moving on, what can you tell us about your experience?

Ned: Well, I can say that despite the circumstance, I believe there's good in our friends whether or not their actions are terrible. And it's good to believe in your friends even if you do get the bullet in the end... (Sighs) ... (Turns to Betty) Also, I'm currently not in a relationship right now, so-!

Betty: And, look at the time! Thanks for having us, and have a nice rest of the day!

Jason: Go Tigers!

The cameras cut the recording as everyone got out of their positions, leading Peter to go to his friend.

Peter: (Turns to Ned) Did you seriously try asking Betty Brant out?

Ned: Well, why not? I mean, I was just sitting there silently, wondering what else to say, and I thought she looked pretty attractive-!

Peter: You could have done that after the cameras stopped recording.

Ned: Whatever man, I'll see you later for pizza!

Peter: (Nods) See ya. (Gets out his camera) Hey, Randy!

Randy: (Works on the video edits) Yeah, what's up?

Peter: I took some pictures of the Chrysler Building early this morning, and uh, I caught something.

Randy: Like what?

Peter: (Grins a little) Like a certain Spider something.

Randy: (Turns to look at the picture, seeing a glimpse of Spider-Man carrying a criminal while swinging in New York in broad daylight) Whoa, is this for real?

Peter: Yeah, 100%.

Betty: (Sees a picture of Spider-Man on the computer) Wow, is that Spider-Man?

Randy: Yeah, a legit photo!

Jason: (Looks at the picture) Whoa, that's a pretty cool picture! Who took it?

Peter: (Raises his hand) I did!

Jason: Seriously? Dude, you're badass! We should show this in our next episode!

Betty: (Looks at the picture carefully) Actually, maybe we should hold off until later.

Jason: Why is that?

Betty: Why? Look at this picture! This isn't something that you should see at just school, this is something you should see everywhere!

Peter: Uh, that's a little over on the top, don't you think, Betty?

Betty: I'm serious! This picture, it's worth talking about in ages! I highly recommend you should show this to the Daily Bugle publisher!

Peter: (Raises a brow) The Daily Bugle?

Randy: Oh yeah, my dad said that Triple J is offering a job position to a photographer who can take full complete pictures of Spider-Man individually.

Jason: And get this; he's offering to pay 50 bucks just for each picture!

Peter: Guys, I'm flattered, but-! (Widened his eyes) Wait, did you just say 50 bucks?

Betty: Yeah! In fact, I'm interning at the Bugle after school, so I could schedule you an interview if you really want it.

Randy: So... Are you in?

Peter: (Sighs in disbelief) Wow, um... (Rubs his head) Well... Sorry to disappoint, but the answer's gonna have to be...

Spider-Man: (Is swinging through Queens later after school feeling really excited) HELL YEAH! WOOOOOOOO!

Spider-Man continued to swing his way over to his friend's house, coming through the window as he sees a box of pizzas lying on the bed.

Spider-Man: (Turns to Ned) Sup' man?

Ned: (Sees his best friend) Hey there, Spider-Man! Wanna have a slice of the best pizza in Queens?

Spider-Man: Sure do!

And so, he joined Ned in dining in delicious, melted cheese, red flavorful pepperoni pizza with marinara sauce while having his mask off.

Peter: (Moans in delight) Man, this is the best stuff!

Ned: (Sees Peter going through 3 boxes of pizza) Dude, do you realize how much pizza you've had?

Peter: No, why?

Ned: (Points at the empty boxes) That looks normal to you?

Peter: (Sees the boxes) Oh yeah! Turns out I have an increased metabolism as part of getting powers from a Genetically Altered Spider.

Ned: And it never makes you so fat?

Peter: Not one bit.

Ned: (Sighs) Man, I wish I was you.

Peter: Oh, I wouldn't go there...

Ned: (Looks at the selfies Peter took on his phone) Dude, how many selfies did you take?

Peter: (Shrugs) Oh, I don't know; 10, 20? I lost count.

Ned: (Turns to Peter) Hey, I don't mean to sound like a buzzkill, but are you sure it's safe for you to take selfies right now? Considering that we're trying to keep your identity a secret?

Peter: (Raises a brow) Come on, Ned! I'm not stupid, I'm going to delete all of the Selfies that I took off my phone so that way, I can download them into my suit without getting rid of a little bit of happiness.

Ned: Oh, okay! That's pretty cool!

Peter: But, if I'm being serious here, I may have found myself a side gig.

Ned: What's that?

Peter: Uh, 50 bucks worth Spider-Man pictures.

Ned: For the Bugle?

Peter: Yeah! Pretty awesome gig, right?

Ned: Wow, and you're supposed to be the good guy!

Peter: Oh come on! It's not that big a deal as long as nobody knows who I am!

Ned: If you say so!

Peter: (Takes a bite of his pizza) So, how's your food?

Ned: Great! Although the pepperoni looks a little messed up. (Turns to Peter) You didn't drop the box, did you?

Peter: Well, yeah, but I did use my Web Shooters to grab it before it landed on the ground! (Sees his friend raising a brow) And that doesn't really help my case, I can see that. (Sighs) Well, what can I say, man? It's kinda hard balancing a normal life and secret identity at the same time!

Ned: Yeah, speaking of which... (Puts his slice down) I have to tell you something up front; we need a hideout.

Peter: (Stares at Ned) ...(Bursts out laughing) HAHAHA! (Stares at Ned, looking at the serious expression he represents) Wait, you're serious?

Ned: Not even joking! I mean, I understand I could use my room as a back up in case of any emergencies, but I can't keep helping you from my house anymore! More importantly, if we're gonna meet up like this, then we gotta do it somewhere where my parents aren't around! Imagine my mom coming in and finding you in your Suit! Do you realize how much she'll freak out if she finds out I'm working with you?

Peter: (Nodded) Yeah, I can relate with Aunt May... (Sighs) Okay, you're right, we need some common ground where no one is around so my identity as Spider-Man isn't jeopardized.

Ned: And my working relationship, if it's okay to call it that, isn't jeopardized either! That's exactly what I'm talking about!

Peter: Yeah, except the only problem is where exactly?

Ned: (Widened his eyes) Oh... (Lowered his brow) Right... (Turns to Peter) Hey, maybe we can go ask Tony Stark!

Peter: (Shakes his head) No, no! I checked out the news, and he's with the Avengers dealing with a bunch androids with Glowing Red Eyes.

Ned: Well, we have to find some kind of hideout!

Peter: (Stands up) Okay, let me think. (Stands at the window, looking at Horizon Labs being advertised when he got an idea popped into his head) Okay, I can't contact Mr. Stark right now. (Turns to Ned) But I do know someone at Horizon Labs who might be able to help us out.

Ned: (Raises a brow) Wait, you're thinking of including those scientists you're Interning for?

Peter: No, god no! No, I'm not including Doctor Octavius or Doctor Modell!

Ned: Then who exactly are you going to talk to?

Spider-Man: (Puts his Mask) Oh, just the recently appointed Head of Security for Horizon Labs. (Jumps out of the window) Later!

Ned: (Tilts his head) Who is that supposed to be?!

* * *

Later at Horizon Labs, Happy Hogan was seen at Horizon Labs, which was relocated from Greenwich Village into the Financial District inside one of the buildings that Stark Industries owns as he was seen managing the place.

Happy: (Is seen at work) Alright, let's go! We need to have this place opened in a week, so let's get a move on! (Sees a crate filled with Lizards carried by a worker) Hey, hey! You! What is that? What are you carrying?

Worker: (Turns to Happy) It's the lab animals that Doctor Curt Connors requested, sir. (Gets out a piece of paper) It says so on this paper.

Happy: Wait, what is this? A courtroom? Come on, I believe you! You don't have to show me anything, just put it somewhere that Construction isn't working at! (His phone starts ringing from a text) Oh, now what? (Checks out his phone)

Spider-Man: (Sent a text message to Happy) **Hey, can we talk in private? I need help! From, Spidey.**

Happy: (Reads the text) Oh, great, that kid. (Turns to the crew) Alright, I have to go somewhere! I better not find anything broken when I get back!

Worker: How long will you be gone, sir?

Happy: I don't know, maybe-!

Spider-Man: (Sent another text message to Happy) **PS, meet me on the roof!**

Happy: (Reads the text, turning to the employee) Probably five minutes, not that long. (Turns to leave) The roof?

Happy then took the stairs a minute later and arrived on the roof, finding no one there as he walked around to find Spider-Man.

Happy: (Walks around the roof) Alright, where are you?

Spider-man: (Is seen sitting on the building's rooftop exit behind Happy) Behind you, silly.

Happy: (Turns around, seeing Spider-Man) God! Don't sneak up on me!

Spider-Man: (Jumps down, turning to Happy) Hey, so you must be that guy Mr. Stark told me about, huh?

Happy: Yes, I am! And what's up with the mask, Parker?

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) P-Parker? (Nervously laughs) What? No, no! My name is Spider-Man!

Happy: Yeah, and Peter Parker! Come on, did you really take me as some random guy that the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company that doesn't tell me everything that goes on? Now, cut the crap and take off the mask already!

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes in disbelief) Ugh...

Peter: (Takes his mask off) Mr. Stark told you?

Happy: Yes, he did! He tells me everything!

Peter: Well, I'm kinda starting to think Mr. Stark's going off Upstate to tell everyone he meets about my Identity!

Happy: Relax! Your secret's safe with me!

Peter: How am I supposed to know that?

Happy: Because if I told everyone who you were, that would cost me my job! Now, what is it? I got things to do around here!

Peter: (Sighs) Uh, right... I'm hoping you could help me out with something.

Happy: Okay, what? Is there a giant Lizard running around the place?

Peter: A giant Lizard? Wait, there's actually a giant Lizard running around?

Happy: No, of course not! That was just something that popped into my head. (Shook his head) Never mind, what do you need help with?

Peter: Uh, I was hoping you could help me out on getting me a hideout.

Happy: (Raises a brow) I'm sorry? A hideout?

Peter: Yeah, you know, like a hero's personal place of solitude where they can have everything they're working on put into just one area! It doesn't have to be big, or anything, but-!

Happy: Okay, okay, let me stop you right there! Do you even realize what you're asking me for?

Peter: I know, it's a lot to ask for! But the thing is, I have some stuff I'm working on as Spider-Man, and I can't have my Aunt May walk into my room and find a crime scene report that has something to do with the Shocker! Alright? I don't want her having a major heart attack!

Happy: Well, neither do I! But I can't just waste my time on finding some personal fun house for you to shoot webs all over the place! I'm Head of Security of the company you wanted to work at, not a babysitter! And what exactly are you working on?

Peter: Just, stuff. (Rubbed his face) Okay, it's fine! I'll just go to Avengers Tower! I'll go up and put things on the databases so I can keep up with-!

Happy: Oh, no! No, no, no, one hundred percent hell no! You are not going to Avengers Tower for any reason at all! Especially if you're going there for the databases or to make it your personal playground!

Peter: Why? Why not?

Happy: Because you have absolutely no idea how much data there is on there! Not to mention that Tony made sure to tell me that you aren't allowed to be there unless it is for an emergency!

Peter: Well, it is an emergency!

Happy: I mean, life-threatening emergencies! And are you in a life-threatening emergency?

Peter: No, but-!

Happy: Okay, then I rest my case! Look, I don't care about what you do in your business because I have other things to do in this work! Like I have to work on getting this place finished before it opens up next week! So now if you'll excuse me, we're done here.

Peter: Happy, wait!

Happy: (Turns to leave) Goodbye! (Slams the exit door shut)

Peter: Happy! (Groans) Man!

Ned: (Is heard on the Comlink) Is that bad news I'm hearing?

Peter: (Rubbed his hair as he looked around at New York) Yeah, we're on our own on our superhero base searching.

Ned: Well, at least tried! (Grabs a slice of pizza) So, wanna come back for some pizza?

Spider-Man: (Sighs as he put his Mask back on) No, I think I'm gonna do some patrolling, see what's going around. (Kneels on a ledge) Enjoy the rest of your pizza!

Ned: Yeah, thanks, man. (Gets an alert) Oh, wait! Something just came up!

Spider-Man: (Raises a brow) What, what's up?

Ned: I'm looking at my computer, and I'm seeing a robbery in progress.

Spider-Man: Where?

Ned: Not far from where you are, but this one's different. I'm not seeing any alarms set off, and the bank looks completely blacked out.

Spider-Man: Okay, that does sound odd. (Jumps off) I'm on my way!

Spider-Man heads out into the bank, seeing the place completely dark as he crawled in through the window.

Spider-Man: (Walks inside) Yo, it's Spider-Man! Just making a routine expectation! (Looks around) Hello? Anybody here? (Hears no response) Huh... This place is completely empty! (Touched his Spidey Symbol)

Karen: (She is activated as she is heard in the Mask) **Hello, Peter. How was your Saturday evening with Ned?**

Spider-Man: Fine Karen, look I'm in the bank, and there's like no one here!

Karen: (Scans the bank) **It appears that no employee is working inside, nor as there is a security guard. I also detected that all electricity in this building has been completely shut off.**

Spider-Man: Let me guess; these guys were so busy trying to sort everybody's money that they completely forgot to pay the electric bill, right?

Karen: **No, they paid that two weeks ago. This outage appears to have been drained.**

Spider-Man: Drained? How?

Karen: **I'm not sure, but I'm relaying all the electricity that was cut off to find the source.**

Spider-Man: Okay, that's great! Let me know when-!

Karen: **Finished!**

Spider-Man: Wow, you're so quick! Flash would be jealous!

Karen: (Shows off the source) **Hmm, it appears the source for the blackout is connected to just one person.**

Spider-Man: One person did this? Okay, where is he?

Karen: **At the Vault.**

Spider-Man: (Looks at the Vault, seeing a bright light coming out) Yeah, the vault. (Starts swinging his way to it) Always the vault.

As he headed inside, a being with Electrical powers was seen wearing a Green and Yellow Hoodie with Blue Glowing skin, the same one who was known as Max Dillion three years prior from the accident as the Web-Head saw him inside of the vault finding all the money.

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes when he sees Max) Whoa, who is that?

Karen: **I'm not sure.** (Scans Dillion) **He appears to contain thousands of electricity inside of his body.**

Spider-Man: Oh, man! I'm dealing with a guy that actually has powers! Should I be excited?

Karen: **I'd call in reinforcements right about now.**

Spider-Man: Relax, Karen! We dealt with a guy with Electricity before, this guy's no different! (Jumps off the ceiling, facing Dillion) Yo, buddy! I think the Bank's closed on holidays, so maybe it's best to come back in like a week!

Max: (Is seen looking at the money) **Whoever you are, it's best you walk away before this gets ugly.**

Spider-Man: (Walks in) Well, I'd love to go back home eating pizza, but you've just illegally broke inside of the bank, which means you're here to rob this place clean and trying to get away with it, which is pretty much my job to stop bad guys.

Max: (Slowly turned to Spider-Man) **Who told you I'm here to steal anything?**

Suddenly, Max spread his hands to release a wave of electricity that caused every dollar inside the vault to burn into ash as the bank was set aflame, taking the hero completely by surprise.

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) WHOA! What did you just do?!

Max: **I simply burned away what the filth depended on.** (Starts walking to his exit) **Now get out of my way.**

Spider-Man: Hold up a second, I can't let you just-! (Touched Max, only to get stung by all the power flowing from Dillion) AHHHH! (Fell to the ground, touching his hand) Ow! Man, that hurts!

Max: (Walked right past the hero) **Warned you.** (Starts using his powers to float in the air and fly right out of the area)

Spider-Man: (Sees Max leaving) Wait! (Groans) Man, he's gone! Karen!

Karen: (Is heard to have static) **GKKK_HRRRKK!** (Shuts down completely)

Spider-Man: (Hears Karen shutting down) Ugh, not again! (Gets up) Poor Karen, this is like the second time that's happened! (Walks out of the vault)

Fisk Thug 1: (Walks inside, seeing Spider-Man walking out of the vault) Hey, that's Spider-Man!

Fisk Thug 2: (Sees the vault on fire) The hell? Did you burn the Big Man's money?!

Spider-Man: Big Man?! Wait... (Looks around, seeing Fisk thugs all over the place) This is one of Fisk's banks?!

Fisk Thug 3: Man, you really are a Threat!

Spider-Man: Come on, that wasn't even me! (Jump kicked a thug by the face) It was the lightning dude! And I'm not even talking about Thor! (Gets hit in the back by a baton) AGH! (Fell on his knees while ringing was heard in his ears) Ugh...

Fisk Thug 4: (Is heard in a blur) The money? Is it-?

Fisk Thug 5: All gone, no thanks to this freak!

Fisk Thug 6: Man, boss ain't going to be pleased!

Fisk Thug 7: Well... (Loads up his gun and aims at Spidey) There's one way to make him happy.

Before the bad guys could pull the trigger, each and every one of them was attacked by a wave of energy, causing them to fly across the room as Spider-Man fell to the floor, his eyes blinking as he saw Max coming back to walk towards him before becoming unconscious.

* * *

Spider-Man blinked his eyes, finding himself on a rooftop as he looked around, finding Max sitting on top of a large pipeline staring out into the city as he took notice of the hero's awakening.

Max: (Looks at Spider-Man) **Rise and shine, sleeping beauty.**

Spider-Man: (Looks around) Where am I? Am I at an evil lair?

Max: (Raises a brow) **Jeez, how old are you?**

Spider-Man: I prefer not to say... (Looks around before turning to Max, widening his eyes) Whoa! You again?!

Max: (Raises his hands) **Take it easy! I didn't bring you here to hurt you.**

Spider-Man: That remains to be seen. I mean, you did attack me after all!

Max: **Okay, first off, you attacked me! And second, I saved your life! Had I not been there, there would have been a bullet in your head right now!**

Spider-Man: Alright, that is... Decently fair. (Looks at his skin) What's up with your body, man?

Max: (Looks at his glowing body) **That's... Normal for me.**

Spider-Man: For how long?

Max: **Three years.**

Spider-Man: Well, that's a lot! You must have gotten used to your powers by now!

Max: **That's very perceptive of you.**

Spider-Man: (Groaned as he walked over to Max) So, earlier when you said you burned away what the filth depended on... You knew that was Wilson Fisk's bank?

Max: **One of them.**

Spider-Man: One of them?! Jeez, how many banks does he have?!

Max: **You'd be surprised.**

Spider-Man: (Scoffed) Okay, well... Is that why you burned that money? To make him so broke he can't even pay for his own loft?

Max: **That's part of the reason, yes.**

Spider-Man: But why? What did he do to you?

Max: (Turns to Spider-Man) **Three years ago, I found a file that wasn't supposed to be where it was, so I called in a news reporter to break the story. Fisk didn't like that, so I got caught and I was...** (Looks at his glowing hands) **Changed.**

Spider-Man: So, he made you into an Asgardian that doesn't need a Hammer to fly around the city?

Max: (Chuckled a little) **He only scratched the surface.** (Turns to Spider-Man) **But afterward, he framed me for a crime I didn't commit, killed an innocent right in front of me, and destroyed my life! My career, my freedom, all gone in an instant! And I want to make him pay for that! So that way, no one else would have to suffer the way I did!**

Spider-Man: (Looks at Max) Alright, you seem to have good intentions. (Folded his arms) But I gotta tell ya, burning money away isn't the way to do it! I mean, especially with how much debt our country's in right now, you'd think twice about burning every green piece of paper there is.

Max: **So what do you suggest?**

Spider-Man: Well, if we want to take Wilson Fisk down, we have to do it the right way! We have to do it so everyone can know who and what he truly is!

Max: **So in other words, you want us to team up?**

Spider-Man: Well, I teamed up with Iron Man before, and it worked out just fine!

Max: (Looks away) **I... I'm not sure... I'm not used to getting help, not in the last three years.**

Spider-Man: Trust me, I know what it's like being alone! Having to lost someone to a crime, I've been there! That's pretty much why I go out like this, to protect our city from any harm that dares comes to it! So that way, no one would ever have to lose anyone they cared about to a tragedy that I had to endure.

Max: (Looks at Spidey) **Sounds like you made your intentions pretty clear.**

Spider-Man: And it sounds like you know pretty much every Big Man operation and hideout that's located in New York! And you and I have a lot in common, so... (Goes for a handshake, but raises it in hesitation) Wait, if I give you a handshake, am I gonna get shocked again?

Max: (Smiled while rolling his eyes, stopping one of his hands from glowing as he extended it to the hero) **Partners?**

Spider-Man: (Sees Max's hand turning to human skin as he took it gladly) Partners! I'm Spider-Man!

Max Dillion: **Max Dillion.** (Shrugs) **But just call me Max.**

Spider-Man: Nice to meet you, Max! Now, how can I help?

Max Dillion: **There's a construction site that's going on down at Queens. That is where we'll strike.**

Spider-Man: What's over there?

Max Dillion: **Drugs, along with a bunch of Fisk's goons.**

Spider-Man: Okay, I can deal with that! When?

Max Dillion: Tomorrow night. (Turns to leave) **Don't late!**

Spider-Man: I won't! (Turns to leave, but then turns back to Max) Wait, Max! You said you had found a file that didn't belong to your workplace... What was in it exactly?

Max Dillion: (Shook his head) **I'm not sure... I only saw a name.**

Spider-Man: Who?

Max: **Some guy I never heard of... Richard Parker.**

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) R-Richard Parker?!

Max: **You know him?**

Spider-Man: K-Kind of... He's been missing for years!

Max: **Because of Fisk?**

Spider-Man: I'm, not entirely sure. (Nodded) Thanks for telling me, I appreciate this! (Turns to leave) See you tomorrow night!

* * *

The next day, Ned was at Peter's Apartment as they talked about what happened the night before.

Ned: (Is looking at Peter) He found a file about your Dad that Wilson Fisk had?

Peter: (Drinks a cup of water) Mmm... (Puts the cup down) A whole decade has passed since he and my Mother left me, and this is the first time in years since he was mentioned.

Ned: (Sighs as he sat next to Peter) Man... What do you wanna do about it?

Peter: (Sighed) Well, this is something I am definitely going to investigate. (Stands up) But in the meantime, I can help Max out!

Ned: Yeah, speaking of which... (Turns to his laptop, looking at a picture of Max Dillion) Max Dillion? Are you serious?

Peter: Yeah! He has powers just like I do, and he wants to stop Wilson Fisk from hurting other people just like I do!

Ned: Well, we did just meet this guy, and well... Did he even say how got his powers?

Peter: He didn't say, but I had Karen brought back online, and she looked up a criminal database on him!

Ned: And?

Peter: And his story checks out! He was an Electrical Worker fixing up a power line with a coworker three years ago when New York had that pretty nasty Lightning Storm! Turns out, the police claim that Max was the one who shot the lineman while he died of electrocution from a lightning strike right before they could apprehend him! And get this, Captain Stacy believed that there was some kind of coverup going on, but the case got shut down because it was never solved!

Ned: Wait, he got struck by lightning? Where did I hear that before?

Peter: Doesn't matter! My point is that Dillion got framed for a crime he didn't commit! And right now, we should be helping him clear his name along with a bunch of others that Fisk probably framed too!

Ned: If you say so...

Peter: (Sees Ned frowning) Alright, what's up?

Ned: (Turns to Peter) It's just... Something feels off about this guy! I mean last night, he walked right into the bank, burned all the money, left you behind after getting electrocuted! And then he suddenly just comes back to save you? Why come back?

Peter: Because he thought I was working with the Kingpin! But when he saw his thugs attacking me, that's when he got the message.

Ned: Yeah, but something doesn't feel right about this guy!

Peter: Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's something similar to what Jonah thinks about Spider-Man.

Ned: Okay, that is entirely different! Jameson loves to assume things that aren't what they are!

Peter: And isn't that what you're doing right now? Assuming some guy that you don't even know?

Ned: That's my point, man! (Gets up) We don't even know this guy! You just met him last night, we don't even know what his intentions are, not really! I mean, what if despite wanting to stop the bad guys, he has a completely different agenda than we do?

Peter: Dude, I-! (Gets a text alert, reading the message) Okay, I gotta go.

Ned: Where? To find this Max guy you're talking about?

Peter: To go to the Daily Bugle, man! I'm going to see if I can land a job over there!

Ned: The Daily Bugle? Doesn't Jameson hate you?

Peter: He hates Spider-Man, but not Peter Parker! (Turns to leave)

Ned: (Sighs) Why does he always have to refer himself in 3rd person? (Looks at Max's picture) Okay, just in case... (Makes a phone call)

Harry: (Is seen at Oscorp watching Mickey Mouse when he answers Ned's Call) Hey, Ned, what's up?

Ned: Hey, Harry, I need to ask a favor.

Harry: Come on, Ned! I thought we had this conversation! (Gets up) You know I can't ask my Dad to just transfer money into your parents' accounts! He doesn't work like that!

Ned: (Shook his head) No, nope! No, I'm talking about that, although it would have been cool if you did!

Harry: What do you need?

Ned: Listen, your dad's company is connected to some form of Black Ops stuff, right? Like he contains some files that the government gives him?

Harry: Well, he doesn't necessarily have files, but I do know someone who can actually gain access to S.H.I.E.L.D. (Raises a brow) Why are you asking?

Ned: It's about... (Looks around) Peter, I think he's gotten mixed up with a bad crowd.

Harry: What kind of bad crowd?

Ned: The kind that maybe people like S.H.I.E.L.D. might have files like the guy Peter's hanging out with?

Harry: Okay, just text me a name, and I'll see what I can do.

Ned: Thanks, Harry!

Harry: And Ned, keep an eye on Peter... If this guy's as bad as you say, we might be in serious trouble.

Ned: I'll try my best! Thanks!

Harry: (Ends the call as he got a text) Max Dillion, huh? Peter, what are you up to?

* * *

As soon as Peter got out of the subway, he turned to walk to the Daily Bugle, which is incorporated inside of the world-renowned Flatiron Building located down in 5th avenue as he got inside of the news station by getting off the elevator and found himself in a room filled with people working at desks, walking with papers, or were on phone calls as he stared at the room he wanted to work at.

Peter: (Looks around at the Bugle) Oh man, this is big.

Betty: (Walks to Peter) Not as big as you'd imagine, but it's nice.

Peter: (Turns around and sees Betty) Betty! Hey, you got the internship!

Betty: I did! And you must be here for the pictures!

Peter: That's right. (Looks around) So, where's Mr. Jameson at?

Betty: Well, he's almost done talking to someone, so why don't I give you a little tour while you wait!

Peter: (Nodded) Sure!

Betty: Follow me! (Walks to a large section of the office) This is where the reporters go to report the news! Where everyone makes phone calls to various places in the city for a story they're breaking.

Peter: That's nice.

Betty: (Sees someone just walked into the office) Ooh, that's Mr. Robertson! You'll like him, let me introduce you to him! (Turns to Robertson) Excuse me, Robbie?

Robbie: (Looks at his phone before turning to Betty and Peter) Betty, what do you need?

Betty: Sorry to interrupt, but this is Peter! He's the one that Randy might've mentioned?

Robbie: Parker? (Puts his coffee down) Hey, you must be what Randy was talking about! (Offers a handshake) I'm Robbie Robertson, I'm one of the reporters here.

Peter: (Accepts the gesture) Thanks, it's nice to meet you!

Robbie: So, you're here for the photos of Spider-Man, huh?

Peter: Yeah! I mean, I'm kinda hoping to take pictures that aren't just Spider-Man, but I don't mind taking pictures of him any day!

Robbie: Well, you may want to be prepared, because I think Jonah may have found a photographer to handle-!

Jameson: (Is heard screaming from his office) A FOOT?! YOU TOOK PICTURES OF A FOOT?! (Threw the phone out of the window and into the office where everyone could see it fall to the floor broken) I DON'T WANT PICTURES OF THAT WALL-CRAWLER'S FEET, I WANT FULL BODIED PICTURES OF SPIDER-MAN! NOW, TAKE YOUR PHONE AND GET YOUR MISERABLE WASTE OF INTELLECT THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE I THROW YOUR ASS OUT THE WINDOW RIGHT NOOOOOOOOW!

Photographer: (Runs out of the office whimpering) He didn't need to yell!

Jameson: (Sighs as he walked out of the office) God, Millennials these days. (Looks around) Alright, now where's my 11:30?!

Peter: (Widened his eyes at Jameson) That's J. Jonah Jameson?

Betty: Yeah, he's...

Robbie: Verbally aggressive. (Turns to Peter) Look, don't worry! Just be completely honest and try your best. There's no harm in trying.

Peter: (Nodded) Right... Thanks, Mr. Robertson. (Turns to leave)

Betty: (Waves her hand goodbye) Good luck...

Jameson: (Looks around) Hello?! Where's my 11:30 at?!

Peter: (Walks to Jameson) E-Excuse me, sir? That would be me.

Jameson: (Stares at Parker) Who are you?

Peter: I'm Peter! Peter Parker... I'm the one with the 11:30 appointment, we were gonna-!

Jameson: Stop right there! (Walks to Parker) How old are you?

Peter: (Blinked) F-Fifteen, sir.

Jameson: And you're here to get a job for covering pictures of Spider-Man, right?

Peter: (Nodded) Yes sir, I am! In fact, I have one particular photo that you may just like-!

Jameson: Well, you can forget it!

Peter: (Widened his eyes) W-What?! Why?!

Jameson: Kid, do you know how many New Yorkers come in here claiming to have a picture of Spider-Man?

Peter: (Shook his head) N-No-!

Jameson: One hundred! One hundred per week and every single one of them either had a picture of a lunatic who carries guns and swords on a daily basis or a picture of Spider-Man which is completely blurred! And above each and every one of them, you are just about the youngest brat in the whole city looking to make a buck! So, therefore, this interview is officially over!

Peter: But I-!

Jameson: Over.

Peter: I haven't-!

Jameson: Over!

Peter: You didn't even-!

Jameson: (Leans right into Peter's face) OOOOOVEEEEEEEEEER! This interview is OVER! Now I suggest you leave before I begin to break you so emotionally, you will be crying for days!

?: (Knocks on the door) Boss?

Jameson: And if I ever see your face in here again, I will have security throw you right out of the street!

?: Boss.

Jameson: Or more importantly, I will have your face in every single TV screen as security throws you out! So that way, there won't be a single inch in the world that could ever forget what kind of deceitful little brat you-!

?: Boss!

Jameson: (Turns to his employee) WHAT?! What is it, Brock?! I'm in the middle of a conversation here!

Eddie: (Nodded as he looked at Jameson and Parker) Yeah, I can see that. (Walks to the two) And I'm guessing that conversation can wait while you look at those lovely pictures I took of the crime scene from the bank near the new Horizon Labs building on Financial.

Jameson: You have them?

Eddie: (Shows off the polygraphs) Risen and shined, just like yesterday.

Jameson: (Takes the pictures) Gimmie those! Now, let's see here, uh...

Peter: (Walks over to Eddie, whispering) Eddie? What are you doing here?

Eddie: Why do you think? I work here, now be quiet while I save your bacon.

Jameson: (Gives the pictures back to Brock) Alright, Brock. Nice job, I'll send you your payment on. (Turns back to Parker) And as for you-!

Eddie: This, Jonah, is okay! He's my friend from school, remember?

Jameson: (Raises a brow) What, you mean Porter?

Peter: It's Parker-! (Sees Jameson staring at him again) S-Sir.

Jameson: (Turns to Brock) This kid goes to school with you?

Eddie: He does, and from what I saw, he's a pretty good photographer! The kind that hardly ever uses a phone to take pictures.

Jameson: (Turns back to Parker) You have a camera?

Peter: (Looks at Jameson) Yeah... (Looks at Eddie, who gave him a double thumbs up) Y-Yes! I do! I do have a camera! (Gets out his camera) It's right here! This is actually gifted to me when I was just-!

Jameson: (Shook his head) I don't wanna know what kind of camera it is, I just care about the picture! Do you have a picture of Spider-Man or not?

Peter: (Nodded) I do! (Sees him raising a brow) But only if you just let me show you, sir.

Jameson: (Sees Brock nodding as he sighed) Aw, what the hell? (Turns back to Parker) Alright Porter, let's see it!

Peter: It's Parker, but okay... (Gets out the picture and hands it over to Jameson)

Jameson: (Gets the polygraph and sees a full visualized picture of Spider-Man carrying a criminal while swinging in New York in broad daylight) You... (Turns back to Parker) You took this picture?

Peter: (Nodded) I did.

Jameson: (Scoffed) Incredible... (Looks back at the picture) This picture looks good! (Stares at it) Too good...

Eddie: (Sighs as he rubbed his eyes) Oh lord.

Peter: What?

Jameson: (Turns to Parker) Did you made this up from computer editing?!

Peter: (Widened his eyes) What?! No, I didn't!

Jameson: Oh, yes you did! How else could this be so good? You used a school computer to digitally make up a picture of Spider-Man dangerously carrying an innocent bystander in the sky, now did you?

Peter: Okay, I'm pretty sure that guy he's carrying is a criminal! And I absolutely assure you, this picture real!

Jameson: That's what everyone would say when they try to get money in their pockets!

Robbie: (Walks into the group) Alright, what's going on?

Jameson: What's going on is an even newer low! This kid managed to digitized a photo of Spider-Man! Just look at it!

Robbie: (Looks at the picture) I don't know, Jonah. That pic looks way too good for it to be edited.

Betty: (Walks in) And if I may oblige, I've known digital editing while I'm a School News Anchor, and that picture looks pretty legit!

Jameson: (Turns to Betty) I'm sorry, who are you again?

Betty: Betty Brant, your intern. (Folded her arms) The one you just met like, an hour ago?

Jameson: (Nodded) Brant... Right.

Robbie: Jonah, listen! This picture's too good to be digitalized! This is an actual picture of Spider-Man, and you're claiming it to be fake? Come on, trust your guts! You know this is real!

Jameson: Well, uh... (Looks at the picture, then turns to Parker) Ugh... (Groans in defeat) Alright, it's real. (Gives the polygraphs back to Peter) There, everyone happy?

Robbie: (Grinned as Peter gave him the pics) I'll have these taken a better look at just to soothe your nerves. (Turns to leave) While I leave you to the new kid.

Jameson: Right. (Turns to Parker) Alright, Porter!

Peter: Parker.

Jameson: You really want this job badly?

Peter: (Nodded) Yes sir, I do!

Jameson: Why?

Peter: Well, I love taking pictures!

Jameson: And?

Peter: And, well... I wanna see if there's a better side to Spider-Man than we already know... To see that maybe despite what we all think of him, he might just be some guy trying to help out the little guy.

Jameson: (Looks at Parker carefully) ...First off, Spider-Man clearly doesn't care if anyone gets hurt wherever he goes! (Stands straight) And for another, you have the job.

Peter: (Widened his eyes) R-Really? Wow! (Smiled) Wow, that's amazing-!

Jameson: On one condition!

Peter: (Drops his expression) Oh?

Jameson: (Sighs as he walked to his desk, sitting down on his chair) You get me another picture... Not just of Spider-Man, but of him being in an event that recently transpired! One that people will recognize without question, and I want that picture right here on my desk by Monday night! Understood?

Peter: (Nodded) Yes, Mr. Jameson!

Jameson: Alright, then get out of here! I got business to take care of! (Gets a phone call, answering it) WHAT?! IM IN THE MIDDLE OF-?! (Widened his eyes) John? Oh, it's you! (Stands up) Hey, how's that Space Shuttle working out? Have those tech geniuses at Life Foundation got it working yet?

Eddie: (Turns to Peter) Oh my god, you have no idea what you signed up for!

Peter: What do you mean?

Betty: Peter, do you realize how hard it's going to be? Taking a full shot of Spider-Man in a recent activity?

Peter: Oh trust me, that's not going to be a problem!

Eddie: Speaking of which, that's a really good shot, man! Where'd you take it?

Peter: Uh, I'd prefer not to say! (Gets his bag) Listen, I should get going now! (Turns to leave) Hey, thanks for helping me out!

Eddie: Oh no problem! That picture of Spidey isn't going to be taken by itself!

Betty: Wish you good luck!

* * *

Later that night, Spider-Man was seen sitting on top of a water tower as he was on his phone playing a mobile game while talking to Ned on the phone.

Ned: (Is heard on Spider-Man's Suit) So he gave you until Monday night to take another picture of yourself? Dude, that's hilarious!

Spider-Man: (Is seen playing a game called, "Flappy Stan") I know, I nearly burst out laughing when he told me to do that!

Ned: (Is seen sitting on his desk) Haha! God, now I see why you want this job! (Sighs) Still though, why not take a selfie and just get it over with?

Spider-Man: Because Jameson wants something that has myself doing something recently! I can't just take selfies and give them to Jonah, he'll realize something's up!

Ned: (Raises a brow) I'm sorry, are we calling him Jonah now?

Spider-Man: Sorry, that feels kinda like a Bugle thing.

Ned: First you call the new guy Max, now you call the guy who's been calling you out Jonah? Are we on a first name basis now?

Spider-Man: Not really, I mean, we haven't really found Max a codename, so-! (Widened his eyes) Oh god, Max! (Gets up) Oh man, I'm late!

Ned: Yeah, speaking of Max... (Gets out the pop up of Max Dillion's picture) Are you really going to do this?

Spider-Man: (Jumps off the roof and starts swinging his way to his destination) Do what?

Ned: What you're doing right now! Meeting up with a complete stranger!

Spider-Man: Okay, that's mean! Max isn't a complete stranger!

Ned: Well I'm sorry, but that's what he is! Didn't he just burn up a bunch of cash inside of the bank last night?

Spider-Man: Dude, calm down! Max only wants to help us fight against Fisk! And yeah, his methods are a little off, but now that I'm here, I can help him use his powers Responsibly!

Ned: Well, that's just it, Peter! This Max dude, he had powers for three years! You had yours since September! Doesn't that make you wonder what this guy's been doing for the last three years?

Spider-Man: Depends, did you find anything out yet?

Ned: (Sighs) No, not yet!

Spider-Man: Then chill out! Alright, Max is on our side, I promise!

Ned: (Shook his head) Whatever you say, man.

Spider-Man: (Sees the construction site) Look, I'm almost there! I'll call you later, okay?

Ned: Okay, just be careful! I have a bad feeling about this!

As soon as he hung up, he landed on a rooftop that has a good vantage point to spy on the Fisk Construction site as he looked around for any signs of Max.

Spider-Man: (Looks around) Max? Are you here?

Max: (Electricity was seen crackling around the rooftop lights before he showed up in true form) **You're late.**

Spider-Man: (Walks to Max) Sorry, I got caught up with something.

Max: **It doesn't matter, we're here now.**

Spider-Man: (Turns to look at the site) So that's where the drugs are at?

Max: (Nodded as he joined Spidey) **This is one of the many operations where Wilson hides behind gestures of goodwill while his men store every illegal item on the inside, including drugs, money laundering, and weapons from Symkaria.**

Spider-Man: We take this down, we could strike a heavy blow to the Big Man! A good place to start, Max!

Max: **Thank you.**

Spider-Man: (Leans on the ledge) So, do you have a codename or something cool I can call you by?

Max: **Why?**

Spider-Man: Well, knowing myself, I have a secret identity to keep so no one can know who I am and all! So-!

Max: **So good for you, but what's the point in calling me something else when everyone thinks I'm dead?**

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) Right... (Rubbed his head) Sorry Max, I uh-!

Max: (Shook his head) **No, no, I'm sorry. I'm just used to fighting this all on my own, I've gotten pretty grouchy when it comes to Fisk.**

Spider-Man: Hey, it's okay! I'm not used to having someone fight with while I'm out on the field either. But together, we can change that.

Max: (Nodded before looking down at the site) **So, any ideas on how to go with this?**

Spider-Man: Go with what? (Sees Max staring at him when he widened his eyes) Oh, you mean where do go fighting wise? Uh, I dunno, I thought you were taking point! (Shook his head) Wait, what is it that you do when you take out an operation?

Max: **Well, my plan is usually going in, take out whoever's in my way, and destroy the shipment.** (Folded his arms) **Got any other ideas?**

Spider-Man: No, but I know someone who could help us out!

Max: **You make a call, I'll see if anyone else comes.** (Turns to scout)

Spider-Man: (Reactivates Karen) Hey Karen! I'm looking at a construction site that's a front for some really bad stuff, and I'm working with a partner on this one! Can you help us how we can both take this without getting anyone hurt?

Karen: **Let's see.** (Scans the construction site) **Well, you could have your partner take out the lights while you could take out the armed men by webbing them one at a time.**

Spider-Man: (Nodded) That's a good idea, Karen! Thanks! (Turns to Max as he came back) Alright, so you can turn off the lights while I start webbing everybody up! That sounds good?

Max: (Powers his hands with electricity) **Let's do this.** (Moved to simply flick his fingers, causing sparks to fly towards the lights)

Fisk Thug 1: (Is seen guarding the site when all of the lights suddenly got shut down) Huh?! (Looks around) What was that?!

Fisk Thug 2: Who turned off the lights?!

Spider-Man: Nice! (Gets on the ledge) Alright, my turn! (Web zips over to the site)

Fisk Thug 3: (Is seen looking around when he suddenly got hit by a web) Huh? (Gets flown upwards as webs suddenly encased him, spreading all over his mouth too) MMF?!

Spider-Man: (Jumps from another ledge) Whatever you do, don't let the tongue touch the web! And I mean that seriously! (Sees a group of five) Alright Web Grenade, you're a go! (Shoots out a Web Grenade)

Fisk Thug 4: (Sees a small device planted in front of him) Hmm? (Grenade explodes and he and his group got sent flying into walls) UGH!

Spider-Man: (Looks around) Alright Karen! Set up Impact Web for the rest! (Moves around and shoots Impact Webs at the remaining thugs) One for you! One for you! Yes, certainly one for you!

Fisk Thug 5: (Gets hit by the Impact Web) GAH!

Fisk Thug 6: (Does the Wilhelm Scream while getting Webbed) AHHH!

Spider-Man: (Landed on the ground, looking around at his handiwork) Wow guys, I thought you would have put more of a fight when it comes to guarding a stash of drugs!

Fisk Brute: That's because these guys are for show! (Gets out a Minigun as Spider-Man got his attention) I'm the real guard! (Starts firing up his Minigun) RAHHHHH!

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) WHOA! (Jumps around the site to avoid getting shot at) Dude, where'd you get that?! Wait, never mind! Stop, you're gonna hurt someone!

Fisk Brute: The only one I'm gonna hurt is you! (Laughs maliciously before his weapon suddenly got disabled by an electric outage) Huh? (His weapon explodes) UGH! (Stood back as he looked at the remains) What the hell?!

Max: (Is seen floating down to the ground) **My turn.**

Fisk Brute: (Sees Max walking towards him) Oh my god! What are you-?!

Max: **The Stash.** (Walked in front of the brute, leaning to him in a threatening manner) **Where... Is it?**

Fisk Brute: (Actually shook in terror as he pointed the direction) O-Over there! Take it!

Spider-Man: (Walks over to a pile of 2x4's and looks behind it to see a bag) I see it! (Twips the bag over to him and opens it, seeing it loaded with drugs) Okay, this is it! Alright, let's turn this over to-!

Fisk Brute: (Gets flown across the site) AHHHHH! (Lands on a car) UGH!

Spider-Man: (Turns around) Max?

Max: (Glares at the brute) **Tell me... Where did you get the drugs from?**

Fisk Brute: (Looks at Max) I dunno! I just get the stuff from the guy, and I don't ask questions! I swear!

Max: **Liar!** (Shoots out several volts at him) **Tell me where you got them! Tell me who you got it from!**

Fisk Brute: (Shook in terror as he looked at Max) Please! Please, you have to understand! If I start talking, the Big Man's gonna have my head on a platter!

Max: **Oh, there won't be any platter waiting for your head! Because if you don't start talking...** (Starts showing off his powers) **That thick level skull of yours is going to have its' brain fried like a barbeque!** (Leaned right into the Brute's face) **So give me a name, NOW!**

Spider-Man: (Sees Max about to strike) Max, NO!

Fisk Brute: (Covers himself) ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! There's a shipment that comes in and out of Sokovia! It usually docks at Hell's Kitchen, the guy you wanna look for is Foswell! He has every known connection in what goes on around this City! Now please, don't hurt me!

Spider-Man: (Sees Max hesitating to strike) Max... (Walks to him) Max, that's enough! He's given us what we need, we're done here!

Max: (Looks at Spider-Man before turning back to the Brute, pointing at him) **If I go to this place and this leads to a dead end...** (Starts walking backward) **You won't like the next time we meet.** (Leaves via teleportation through electricity)

Spider-Man: (Sees Max go inside of a traffic light) Jeez... (Contacts Karen) Karen, did you contact 911?

Karen: (Sirens can be heard in the background) **Police are on their way right now.**

Spider-Man: Great. (Turns back the brute, sighing) I can't believe I'm actually asking this question to you, but uh... Are you okay?

Fisk Brute: (Slowly turned to Spider-Man, crawling away from him in fear) Jesus, you Mutants really are a Threat!

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) What makes that I'm-? (Groans) Whatever man, you're in good hands.

Spider-Man then left the scene while police began to swarm in the place.

* * *

Spider-Man was seen looking over the police arresting Fisk thugs from the rooftop that he and Max met up before as he talked to Ned.

Ned: (Is heard on the Suit's Comlink) Man, what did I tell you? I told you something was up with that guy!

Spider-Man: (Sits on the ledge) Look, don't overreact!

Ned: "Don't overreact"?! Dude, he tried to kill someone!

Spider-Man: And he didn't!

Ned: Because of you! Look, I'm not too sure about this guy! Maybe we should hold off on hanging out with him before you get too close with him!

Spider-Man: Ned, you're acting just like someone who actually believes in Jameson's preposterous accusations about how I'm such a-! (Stops his sentence) Wait, Jameson... (Widened his eyes) Oh my god! My camera! I forgot about my camera! Oh man, I could have gotten some pictures of recent Spidey activity!

Ned: Yeah, I wish you did too! Because I would have liked to see what was on that guy's expression when he almost tried electrocuting the other dude!

Spider-Man: Look, ever since I've become Spider-Man, I've been fighting against crime all on my own! I know how lonely it gets, and Max was obviously alone fighting for three long years!

Ned: (Raises a brow) I'm sorry... You were alone? What do you mean you were alone?! I was there ever for you ever since you got bit by that Spider, and you're acting like as I was never there to help you!

Spider-Man: What? Ned, no! I didn't mean-! (Sighs) Look, we can talk about this later! Right now, I'm going to come over to your place to pick up my camera, so be sure to expect a visit.

Ned: (Nodded) Right, whatever dude. (Ends the call)

Spider-Man: (Heard the phone hang up) Ned? Ned, are you there?

Karen: **I believe Ned had abruptly hung up the call.**

Spider-Man: (Sighs) I can see that. (Looks around to see Max arriving) Hey! I was just about to ask if we could look up-!

Max: **No need.** (Throws a cell phone at Spidey) **What that piece of garbage said was legit. There's a boat that comes in from Sokovia every month that delivers not just drugs, but all kinds of illegal weaponry and a man named Foswell is the one that delivers the package.** (Turns to Spider-Man) **We take that down, and it'll be another step to breaking that fat bastard down.**

Spider-Man: (Looks at a phone seeing a picture of Foswell) Okay, that's good news. (Turns to Max) But is there anything else you'd like to talk about?

Max: (Leaned himself against the ledge) **What's there to talk about?**

Spider-Man: Oh, I don't know, maybe the part where you brutally beat up that thug _Mortal Kombat_ style and then threatened to fry his brains out if he didn't tell us anything! Anything ring a bell yet?

Max: **Oh, him and his goons.** (Scoffed as he saw them getting inside of the cruisers) **You did a good job, but honestly, you should have just let me burn 'em when I had the chance.**

Spider-Man: Okay, whoa! Let me stop you right there! If there are lines to be drawn in this game, then I absolutely draw the line at killing! Because that is absolutely not necessary!

Max: (Turns to Spider-Man) **Oh? And what about all those thugs we handed over to the cops? Do you really think we can actually trust them to send them in prison?**

Spider-Man: Not all of them are working for Fisk! You have to learn when to trust them!

Max: **Oh really? Because the last time I trusted a cop, they shot my friend and tried to kill me! Do you honestly believe it's that easy to trust in the people put in charge to protect this city?**

Spider-Man: Okay, obviously not! But that doesn't excuse the fact that you could have killed someone!

Max: **Please! That someone could care less a damn about anyone else, but his own! They all are, just like Fisk!**

Spider-Man: Yeah, well that doesn't mean we have to act like them! I mean, why are you being such a hard ass? Look at you, you're all Blue and Sparkly!

Max: **Because of Fisk!**

Spider-Man: Yeah, but I mean, that's not the worst part about having your powers, right?

Max: (Shook his head) **Only on the outside.**

Suddenly, Max's skin turned to its normal originality, showing his face scarred all over as Spider-Man widened his eyes as he stood back in shock.

Max: (Stopped glowing his skin as he looked at Spider-Man) When I got struck by that lightning, that was merely water splashing at my body. (Starts walking towards the hero) But every time I look at my face whenever I turn off the electricity inside of me, I can only think that this was all Wilson Fisk's fault. Every night, I stare at myself, reminded of how much he took away from me! And you know what he took from me? My life... My career, and my dignity! (Points at himself) And I look at this to remind myself that this is what he does to ordinary citizens of this city whenever they do something he doesn't like! Because no matter how big or small, he will do anything to remain seated in his throne! (Stops in front of him) Now, do you understand why I'm being such a hard ass now?

Spider-Man: (Nodded as he looked at Max) I do...

Max: (Nodded) Good... (Sighs) Look, you seem like a nice kid trying to help out and all, but I need to know that whatever we do next, you're going to be in this with me. Are you?

Spider-Man: (Nodded solemnly) Yeah... I'm in.

Max: Great. (Blows some air) Now, the boat doesn't arrive for another hour and a half. So why don't we go lay off some steam for a while and then we meet over there, got it?

Spider-Man: T-Totally!

Max: Alright. (Starts going Blue again) **I'll see you there.** (Leaves)

Spider-Man: (Sees Dillion leave) Geez... (Stood where he was) Uh, Karen, what was I gonna do now?

Karen: **I believe you were going to your friend's house to collect your camera.**

Spider-Man: Camera, right... (Starts to leave) Let's get to it.

Spider-Man started to make his way to Ned's home residence to find his camera, seeing no one inside his room when he crawled inside.

Spider-Man: (Looks around) Ned? Ned, it's me! Peter!

Peter: (Takes his Mask off, looking around) Ned? (Sees his camera on the bed) Hey, there's my camera! (Picks it up, seeing a note on there) Hmm?

Ned: (His handwriting was seen on the paper as it was attached to Peter's camera) _Peter, meet me outside the backyard once you get this. From, Ned._

Peter: (Raises a brow) The backyard? What for? (Grabs his camera and got out to the backyard) Ned? Ned!

Ned: (Walks to Peter) Hey, man.

Peter: (Turns to Ned) Ned! Hey, what's up with-?

Suddenly, a car's headlights turned on to where the two teens are, taking Peter by surprise by this.

Peter: (Covered his face) Ahh! Mrs. Leeds! I swear, this isn't what it-!

Happy: (Gets out of the car) Kid!

Peter: (Stops covering his face, seeing Happy Hogan) Happy? What are you doing here?

Happy: What do you think? (Shuts his car off, walking to Peter) Your friend told me everything about your new Electric buddy! Is that true?

Peter: Electric buddy-?! (Turns to Ned) You told him?! You told him about Max?!

Ned: Peter, I'm sorry, I really am! But you have gone too far working with this guy!

Peter: Really?! You really went behind my back?!

Ned: What else was I supposed to do?! You weren't listening to me before, so I had to do something!

Peter: Well yeah! Not go behind my back, because that's not what friends do!

Happy: Alright, enough of this teen drama shit! You're talking to me now! (Gets Peter's attention) Look, this Electric Man partnership you're having, it's done! Over, the end! Understood?

Peter: No, I don't! In fact, I don't really understand you, Happy! I mean first, when I call for you, you tell me you had other things to do! And now when I'm actually doing something that can actually help this city, you come into my life and tell me what to do?!

Happy: That's different! Helping you find a hero's lair wasn't a life-threatening emergency! But when you hang out with another Superpowered stranger, now that's life threatening! And you know what? Yeah, I did have better things to do! But I'm here now because if it wasn't for your friend over here, you could have brought yourself into a serious situation!

Peter: Oh, and now you suddenly care about what I do on my business?!

Happy: Alright, I don't you understand why I'm even here! My job isn't just to look after some science company, my job is to make sure you responsibly take care of your actions and whoever you work with! And the guy you met? From what I hear, he's bad news!

Peter: Please, you don't even know him!

Happy: No, I don't! And neither do you!

Peter: Yeah, well neither does Mr. Jameson! He has no idea who I really am! And unlike you two, I actually know what's it like to be judged on trying to help other people!

Ned: Well, what if that's not the case, Peter! What if Max just wants to get payback for what the Kingpin did to him? What if he's using you to find a way to make him vulnerable?

Peter: Is that what you really think? Or is that what you're assuming?

Happy: Alright, you know what? That's it! (Gets out his phone) If you're not gonna see reason, then maybe I'll just call Tony and see that gets you to listen! (Tries to make a call, but suddenly has it taken away by a Web) Hey!

Peter: (Flung Happy's phone backward, slamming it to a wall) Oops! Sorry! My Web Shooter must have malfunctioned, I'll take a good look at that. (Turns to leave) So now if you'll excuse _me_ , we're done here.

Ned: (Sees Peter putting on the Mask) Peter, please listen!

Spider-Man: (Puts the Mask back on) Don't talk to me! (Jumps off the back yard and leaves)

Ned: (Sees Spider-Man leave as he turned to Happy) So, was that your only phone?

Happy: (Looked at his broken phone, scoffing as he turned to Ned) I dunno, what do you think?

Ned: (Sighs) Oh man, this isn't good!

Happy: Yeah, with your friend gone, and my only contact to Tony gone, we're both stuck at rock bottom!

Ned: (Rubbed his head) Well, not exactly!

Happy: What do you mean?

Ned: Okay, long story short; Peter had a run in with the Kingpin that didn't go so well, so he was developing a tracking device for me so if anything goes wrong, I can find him through GPS! But he never got around to it because he forgot, so I stuck around and worked on it for him!

Happy: Okay, well did you get it to work?

Ned: Not sure! (Gets out his phone) I just gotta see if-! (Sees the map of NYC and finds a Spider-Man Symbol moving) GOT IT! YES! YES, I GOT IT! Oh wow, I can't believe I actually got it!

Happy: Alright, alright! Congratulations, now where is he going?

Ned: (Looks at the map) I'm not sure! He looks like he's heading to the Island!

Happy: Alright, then let's go! I'll drive, you point me to the direction!

Ned: (Raises a brow) Wait, I get to come with you?

Happy: Yes, you do! (Turns on his car and unlocks it, opening the driver's door as he turned to Ned) Come on, let's go!

Ned: (Smiles) Wow, that's amazing! (Nodded) Okay, I'm coming! (Turns to get inside the car, turning to his phone to find Harry calling him) Oh man!

Happy: What? What's going on?

Ned: I got a phone call!

Happy: Well, hang up! This is an important issue we're dealing with!

Ned: No, no! It's okay! I had him working on finding out who Peter's new friend is! This is also important!

Happy: Okay, fine! Just hurry it up! (Drives out of the parkway)

Ned: (Answers the call) Harry?

Harry: (Is seen looking at a computer) Hey Ned, I got some news about Peter's bad crowd you told me about.

Ned: How'd you get it?

Harry: You have no idea how easy it is to make my Dad forget to log out when it comes to dealing with business.

Ned: Okay, great! Can you tell me about this guy?

Harry: Well, this guy, Max Dillion apparently has a codename. Apparently, S.H.I.E.L.D. calls him the Electro because he has the ability to manipulate electricity. (Sighs) I mean, seriously? Is this who Peter's been hanging out with?

Ned: Why? Harry, tell me why!

Harry: Ned, the guy Peter is hanging out with... He's all kinds of bad news!

Ned: (Listens to what Harry tells him) Oh god... Oh my god, that's what he was doing for Three Years?! (Shook his head) No, no! Don't call the cops, I have it taken care of, you just wait at your place! Peter and I will call you!

Happy: (Raises a brow as he drove) What? What is it? Who is this guy?

Ned: (Ends the call as he turned to Happy) We need to find Peter, NOW!

* * *

Later, Spider-Man was seen waiting at the docks at Hell's Kitchen as Max Dillion arrived, seeing Spider-Man there.

Max: (Sees Spider-Man) **Hey, you're early this time.**

Spider-Man: (Nodded) Yeah, I uh... I had some trouble at home.

Max: **Wanna talk about it?**

Spider-Man: (Shook his head) I really don't want to.

Max: (Nodded) **Whatever you say.**

Spider-Man: (Looks around at the docks) So, this Foswell dude... Do you know where he is right now?

Max: (Points at a man with a ponytail) **That's him, right there.**

Spider-Man: (Sees the man named Foswell) That's him?

Max: **Yeah, and from what I read, he's been known to be an average loan shark in the neighborhood.**

Spider-Man: Well, then it's a good thing he's here tonight because his days of hurting people are over!

Max: **You got that right.** (Hears a horn honking) **Do you hear that?**

Spider-Man: (Hears the horn as he saw the boat) There it is! That's the boat!

Max: (Sees the boat) **So that man wasn't lying after all.**

Spider-Man: No he wasn't! (Gets out his camera) Alright, hold this position while I-!

Max: (Sees the camera) **What are you doing with a camera?**

Spider-Man: Oh this? Yeah, it's for taking pictures!

Max: **What the hell's the use for it?**

Spider-Man: To let everyone see what Fisk has been up to! If we take this down and gather evidence, we send this to social media and the cops will have no choice, but to shut this down!

Max: (Nodded) **Alright, I'll work that... But where are you going to put it?**

Spider-Man: (Winks) You leave that up to me!

Max: (Turns to the boat) **Okay, it's going inside that warehouse, so let's go in.**

Spider-Man: Wait! Don't you think the Electricity's a little too much for a recon mission?

Max: (Looks at his Glowing Skin) **Yeah, you have a point.** (Reverts his skin back to human form) Let's go.

The two got inside the warehouse and wait in their positions as the boat docked, with Foswell being seen to walk to the newcomers.

Foswell: (Sees the suppliers walk out) Do you have the shipment?

Supplier: (Unloads a crate) All the best quality stuff, courtesy of Baron Von Strucker!

Foswell: Let's see it.

Max: (Sees them getting the crate) You have that camera set up now?

Spider-Man: (Webbed up from the window) Yeah, it's set! (Sees the crate unloaded) Alright, on my mark! (Sees Foswell opening up the crate, revealing weapons) Okay, now!

Max: (Teleports himself from the window and to the ground as he started glowing) **No one move!**

Spider-Man: (Swung down to jump kick Foswell) Because you just got busted!

Foswell: (Gets kicked by Spider-Man) GAH! (Fell to the floor)

Spider-Man: (Lands on the floor and takes away everyone's weapons via Web) Okay, nobody move! This just is just Spider-Man and his Spectacular Electric Man here to disrupt a criminal operation! So everybody plays nice, and you won't have to deal with waiting for my webs to dissolve when you start to spend your night in jail!

Max: (Raises a brow) **Seriously? Electric Man?**

Spider-Man: What? It has a good ring to it!

Max: (Scoffs) **Show off.**

Spider-Man: (Looks around, seeing Foswell with a smug expression) Hey, what's with that look? Can't you see you're under arrest?

Foswell: (Looks at Spider-Man and Max) You two think you are making an ambush. (Stands up) But you both, are the ambushed!

Suddenly, armed men with guns started showing up as they swarmed the warehouse, aiming their weapons at the two Superpowered beings.

Fisk Thug 1: (Aims his gun at them) Don't move, freaks!

Fisk Thug 2: You two are in deep shit now!

Fisk Thug 3: Don't even try anything!

Max: (Looks around) **Ambush! That prick sold us out!**

Spider-Man: Now what?

Fisk Thug 4: (Gets out a shock prod) Any of you move, and you get tased!

Max: (Looks at the Thug with a Shock Prod, getting an idea) **You wanna talk about tasing?** (Starts powering himself up) **Let's talk!**

Spider-Man: (Sees Max's powers increasing) No, wait!

Max: (Starts shooting out his energy at all of the Ambushers) **RAAAAAGH!**

Fisk Thug 1: (Gets hit by electricity) AHHH!

Fisk Thug 5: UGH!

Fisk Thug 6: GAAHHH!

Soon, one by one, all of Fisk's goons were taken out by Max Dillion, who looked like he relished in inflicting pain upon them while Spider-Man looked horrified at the brutality that took place.

Max: (Sighs in satisfaction as he turned to Foswell) **I'm sorry, what were you saying before about being ambushed?**

Spider-Man: Oh man! (Looks over a thug, checking his pulse) They're still alive... (Turns to Max) Hey, you could have killed them!

Max: (Turns to Spider-Man) **A small price to pay for getting Fisk!**

Foswell: (Stares at Max) I recognize you... (Gets Max's attention) You're the one that the feds have mentioned before... You're The Man Called Electro! (Suddenly gets lifted in the air) Ahh!

Max: (Glares at Foswell as he lifted him using electromagnetic waves) **Don't call me that!** (Throws Dmitri across the warehouse) **RAAAGH!**

Foswell: (Gets thrown across the floor) UGH! (Gets up, seeing Max giving a death glare while he walked toward him) So it's true! You're the Electric Baba Yaga!

Max: (Powers his hands up) **What did I just say?!**

Spider-Man: (Lands in front of Max) Hey, that's enough! Max, what is wrong with you? You're going to kill someone, do you realize that?!

Foswell: (Starts to chuckle) Ha!

Spider-Man: (Turns to Foswell) Hey, what's so funny?

Foswell: You don't get it, do you? That man has enough blood on his hands than the Hulk! He's killed as twice as many people in the underground! Whether it be Maggia, Hydra, or the Big Man!

Spider-Man: (Turns to Max) Is it true Max? Have you killed people before?

Max: **What does it matter? They're dead! All of them, including the cops that tried to kill me!**

Spider-Man: Jeez, Max! Is this what you've been doing for the last three years?! Destroying property and killing indiscriminately, that's what you're doing?!

Max: **So what? Wilson Fisk does the same to everyone else in New York! Only I make sure the job gets done right!**

Spider-Man: Look, I wanna take down Fisk more than you do, but you can't just hurt innocent people! That just makes us even less than Fisk and anyone else who's just like him!

Max: **Captain America didn't seem to mind getting his hands dirty fighting Nazis!**

Spider-Man: That was when he was at war! This isn't a war, Max, this is murder!

Max: **I don't care! Fisk ruined my life, so now I'm going to ruin his!** (Starts floating in the air while Foswell made his escape) **And if I have to get blood spilled on my hands, then so be it!** (Shoots at Spider-Man)

Spider-Man: (Gets shot by Max) UGH!

As Spider-Man fell to the floor, Max began to draw out all the electricity inside of the warehouse and direct it on top of the ceiling, causing it to collapse as debris fell right onto the poor Web-Slinger.

Spider-Man: (Gets hit by falling wreckage) GAHHH! (Groans as he felt the weight crushing him)

Max: (Walks to Spider-Man) **I'm going to let you live, not because we have a lot in common, but to leave you with a warning.** (Knelt down) **Get in my way, and there will be consequences!** (Turns to leave)

Spider-Man: (Turns to Max) Max, please don't do this! Max! MAAAAX!

Max turned around and left Spider-Man behind at the warehouse, while Happy Hogan and Ned Leeds arrived at the scene as they stopped the car to find Max floating in the city along with many other pedestrians that took to look at the sky.

Happy: (Looks at Max flying away) Oh god, what kind of City am I living in?

Ned: (Gets out of the car, pointing at the warehouse) Come on! He's in there!

Happy: (Turns to the warehouse) Alright, wait here! I'll check it out! (Runs inside to find Spider-Man trapped) Oh, dammit! (Runs to him) Kid! Are you still with me?

Spider-Man: (Groans as Happy helped him) Happy?

Happy: (Pulls the rubble off of him) Come on! Come on, get up!

Spider-Man: (Gets Happy's hand as he got up) You and Ned were right... This guy, Max... He has so much Power, but he lacks any kind of Responsibility!

Happy: Yeah, yeah, I get it! Apology accepted, now let's get out of here!

Ned: (Walks inside, seeing his friend hurt) Peter!

Spider-Man: (Turns to see Ned) Ned!

Ned: (Runs to him and Happy) Oh my god, what the hell happened?!

Peter: (Groaned as he took his Mask off) Max... He was gonna kill someone, and I tried to stop him, but he didn't like that! (Sits down) Ugh, god! I think he might try to go after Fisk right now!

Ned: Well, you gotta do something!

Happy: No, he doesn't! Look, I contacted some people at S.H.I.E.L.D, I told him all about the Electro! They're gonna be searching this city high and low for him!

Peter: That won't be enough to stop him!

Happy: And you are? Kid, this guy's too powerful, even for you!

Peter: I don't care! I can't just let him get away with it!

Happy: And I just let some Fifteen-year-old kid wearing a costume run off and fight a psychopath with lightning on his fingertips!

Peter: And you told me that your job was to keep me responsible for my actions! And Max was my responsibility! I was wrong to trust him when... (Turns to Ned) When I should have been listening to my friend. (Turns back to Happy) Look, Max is too dangerous for anyone to take on! If it's anyone's job to bring him down, it's mine! So please, let me do this!

Happy: (Looks at Peter) Damn, I can't believe this! (Sighs) Fine! But if I'm officially allowing this, then I should give you something to help! (Turns to leave the warehouse) And put your Mask back on! People could see your face!

Ned: (Turns to Peter) He has a point.

Peter: Yeah.

Spider-Man: (Puts his Mask back on as he grabbed his camera sitting on the window) Let's go! (Walks outside with Ned)

Happy: (Is seen at the back of his car getting out a pair of gloves) Alright, Tony worked on these for this exact occasion! It helps to combat those with electricity, and in your case, it would help you a lot!

Spider-Man: (Takes the gloves) Hey, these look like Electrician's Gloves!

Happy: Yeah, this one's a prototype.

Ned: Will it help?

Happy: How am I supposed to know? I'm the one trying help out!

Spider-Man: It'll do! (Puts the gloves in his inventory) Thanks, Happy!

Ned: Wait, what do you want us to do?

Spider-Man: (Turns to look at Happy and Ned) Crowd control! If there's anyone else in the fight, I need people to get out safely! Can you do that?

Ned: (Nodded) Uh, yeah! We can do that!

Happy: Yeah, we can handle crowd control!

Spider-Man: Great! Now let's find Max!

* * *

At Fisk Tower, he was hosting a private party for the city government as Captain Stacy and Detective Watanabe were seen as one of the many attendants there.

Yuri: (Is seen wearing a Chinese Red Dragon dress) I can't believe we're even here.

George: I'd say... (Turns to Yuri, looking at her dress) I didn't know you wore fancy dresses.

Yuri: Oh god, please! Don't get me started, I hate looking like a fashion model!

Robbie: (Walks to the two) As long as you don't let J. Jonah Jameson see you wearing that, he'll kill for this story.

George: (Turns to Robbie) Hey, you're one of those reporters for the Daily Bugle, aren't you?

Robbie: I am! Robbie Robertson, Daily Bugle.

Yuri: What are you doing here?

Robbie: I'm here because Jonah wants me to cover this one up, and to ask around the city's top officials about what to do with Spider-Man.

Yuri: He asked you to do that?

Robbie: Do I look I want to?

George: Hey, we have a job to do when it comes to working, so there's nothing ashamed about it as long as we're doing it right.

Robbie: Indeed. (Sighs) So, if you two are ready, I'll go ahead and start recording!

Yuri: Yeah, I'm sure Captain Stacy would love to do an interview! (Turns to get a drink) I'll leave this to you while I get drinks.

George: (Sees Yuri turn tail and leave while he turned to Robbie, who was looking at him with a tape recorder in his hand) Ugh, alright! Speak.

Robbie: (Starts recording) So, Captain Stacy, do you have any plans on when-?

While the conversation between Reporter and Cop began, Fisk was seen among his guests as he was talking to them when Norman Osborn was seen walking by.

Fisk: (Listens to people talk when he noticed Osborn) Norman.

Norman: (Turns to see Fisk) Wilson. I see you have quite a party here.

Fisk: As well as I can see you out of that Tower of yours to not boast about your military contracts in front of your son.

Norman: As much as I want to influence my son into joining the family business, I do have the right to enjoy myself a little.

Fisk: That is... Unlike you.

Norman: That... (Blinked his eyes as he heard himself saying what he said) Isn't the point though... (Puts his drink down) I actually came here to see you about those, Subjects that you have for me.

Fisk: Ah, yes! The lab rats! What of them?

Norman: I would like to know when exactly I'll be working on them. After all, we're partners.

Fisk: Indeed we are, and you have my word that we will contact you about them as soon as we are ready to proceed.

Norman: Be careful, Wilson. You might end up sounding like the Thunder God if you keep saying, "You have my word."

Fisk: (Grins) Hmm... Norman Osborn cracking a joke... (Turns around) Now that's new.

As Fisk left the Oscorp CEO, Spider-Man landed on top of Fisk's window to see everyone in the party as there was no sign of Max Dillion as of yet.

Spider-Man: (Looks around) Alright, Max isn't here yet!

Ned: (Is seen following Happy) That's good, right?

Spider-Man: Yeah, it means we have time to get everyone out!

Happy: Got that right! (Turns to an elevator)

Fisk Thug: (Is seen stopping the two) Whoa, hold on a sec, pal. Only people allowed to use the elevators are those who work here or have an appointment.

Happy: (Sees the thug) Oh, don't worry! Uh, I'm a guest of Wilson Fisk's private party!

Fisk Thug: Name?

Happy: Uh... Tony... Potts. Tony Potts!

Fisk Thug: Huh... (Checks his mic) Hey, I got a guy-! (Suddenly gets punched in the face) UGH! (Fell to the floor)

Happy: (Quickly picked up the guy) Oh, my god! I'm so sorry! I must have lost a step! (Turns to anyone who saw this) Hey, can anyone help me? This man's been hurt! Somebody, please, help him out! (Gets out the keycard as he got up)

Ned: (Sees the goon get crowded by civilians) Whoa! (Turns to Happy) Was that necessary?

Happy: Yeah, well there's no time for subtlety! We gotta get everyone out before that lunatic gets here

As the two got inside the elevator, a man wearing a similar Green and Yellow Leather Hoodie was seen walking down the halls as security got sent in to investigate what happened to the guard that Happy punched in the face.

Security 1: (Sees the thug knocked out) What the hell happened to him?

Security 2: Apparently, someone lost his footing and knocked this guy loose.

Security 3: Who?

Security 2: Someone who claims to have been invited to the party.

Security 3: Can we get his name? Perhaps we can-!

Security 1: (Turns around and sees a man stopping in front of the elevator) Hey! That elevator's for employees or people who have an appointment! Who are you?

Max: (Is seen with his hoodie up as he turned to security) Someone who's here to bring a reckoning to Wilson Fisk.

Security 1: (Walks to Max) Okay, I'm gonna have to ask you to come with me-! (Touched Max, only to get zapped by electricity) AHH! (Fell to the floor)

Max: (Watches the guard go down) Careful what you touch.

Max then opened the elevator opposite to what Leeds and Hogan took as he got inside, the two arrived at the party as there was no sign of trouble yet.

Ned: (Looks around) Okay, we're here!

Spider-Man: (Sees Ned and Happy inside) Okay, now get everyone out of there! Including yourselves, I don't want you two being here when things start getting real!

Ned: Okay, so how do we-?

Happy: Watch and learn, kid. (Turns to grab a microphone from the band) Sorry, I need to borrow this! (Taps on the mic) Excuse me! Excuse me, may everyone turn your attention to me? (Gets everyone's attention) First off, let me just off my complete thanks to Mr. Fisk for hosting this wonderful party! (Turns to Fisk) Really, thank you! This has been one that I'm going to remember by! And I'm not even lying! But I'm afraid that I'm going to offer some terrible news! There's been an accident in the building, and-!

Fisk: (Looks at Happy as he turned to one of his guards) Who is he?

Guard: (Shook his head) I can't say, boss. There's a lot of people we don't know.

Robbie: (Looks at Happy) That's odd... Isn't that Tony Stark's former Bodyguard?

George: Yeah... (Looks at Happy) What's he doing here?

Happy: (Continues talking) And don't worry! No one will get hurt as long as we leave this building in a calm, fashionable manner! Now we need to leave before the problem gets too extreme!

Fisk: (Turns to walk over to Happy) Excuse me! But may I ask what exactly is the problem?

Suddenly, before Happy could reply, the entire building got shut down as Fisk's penthouse was dark, people were seen looking around at this sudden development while Spidey looked to the lights go out.

Spider-Man: (Sees the lights get turned off) Oh no...

Happy: (Looks around) Crap.

Fisk: (Turns to his security) Who turned off the electricity?!

Guard: I don't know, boss!

Norman: (Walks to Happy) What is this? What's going on?

As everyone got confused, an elevator door was opened, revealing a glowing Max Dillion as Ned took immediate notice of his presence.

Ned: (Widened his eyes as Max charged his powers) EVERYONE, GET DOWN!

Max: (Starts shooting Electricity out of his hands) **NGHHH!** (Blows something up, causing everyone in the party to panic as he started to float in the air) **WILSON FISK! You and I have unfinished business!**

Security: (Turns to his fellow guards) Everyone, guard the boss! (Turns to open fire, only to get struck down by Max's Powers with his team) AGHHH! (Fell to the ground)

Yuri: (Moves to point to the back) Everyone get back! Back!

Happy: Back away! Everybody, stay away from the Lightning Rod!

Spider-Man: (Looks at Max terrorizing everyone) Oh god, this is bad! (Puts his gloves on) Karen?!

Karen: **I just got access inside of the building's electrical systems! Give me 20 seconds to reboot!**

Ned: (Looks at Max) Dude, what do we do now?!

Fisk: (Steps forward, turning to Max) Who are you? What do you want? Money?

Max: (Glares at Fisk) **Oh, money is the least of my concern right now.** (Points at Fisk) **All I want right now is to make you pay for taking EVERYTHING from me!**

Fisk: I apologize, but I don't even know who you are!

Max: **Oh you will...** (Starts powering his hands)

George: (Gets behind Max and points a gun at him) NYPD! Put your hands behind your head! (Gets his hand zapped) GAH! (Drops his gun)

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes when he sees Captain Stacy) Oh no, Captain Stacy!

Max: (Turns to look at Stacy) **You think you can hide behind the police?** (Turns to Fisk) **The very force you corrupted with your wealth? Well, let's see how powerful you really are when I fry this filth's brains out!**

Spider-Man: (Sees Max about to attack Stacy) Okay, I can't wait, Karen! (Jumps out of the window, attacking Max without hurting himself) YAH!

Max: (Gets hit in the face by Spider-Man) **GUK!** (Fell to the floor)

Fisk: (The power in the building got turned back on as he sees Spider-Man in his building) Spider-Man?!

Spider-Man: (Turns to the guests) Everyone, get out of here! RUN!

Ned: (Nodded as he guided everyone to the exits) Everybody, to the stairs!

Happy: Let's go! Come on, people!

Yuri: (Runs over to George) George! (Picks him up by the arm) George, get up!

George: (Groans as he saw Max) The suspect!

Yuri: Don't worry! Spider-Man's got it handled!

Norman: (Is seen standing in a line filled with panicked guests as he turned to get a good look at Spider-Man) ...

Happy: (Turns to Norman when he was just standing there) HEY! (Gets Osborn's attention) Are you deaf?! Get a move on! (Makes Norman leave as he took a good look at of Spider-Man facing off against Max) Don't make me wrong about this... (Turns to leave)

Max: (Grunted as he saw Spider-Man in the building) **You... You let Fisk escape?!**

Spider-Man: Yeah, that's what you get for trying something that was really stupid!

Max: (Starts to glare at him) **You'd save the bastard that ruined my life?!**

Spider-Man: I'm not here to save him! I'm here to save you from yourself!

Max: **I don't NEED saving! Especially not from some brat wearing a costume!**

Spider-Man: Max, please! You're better than this! Three years ago, your friend was killed by Fisk's corrupt police force, and you swore you'd avenge him and anyone who suffered because of him! That was you when you got powers, that was Max Dillion!

Max: (Looks at Spider-Man as he stopped Glowing) What if that's just the problem? What if my real problem was that all those years ago I had never realized that part of me actually died? What if that man in the warehouse was right? Maybe Max Dillion's been dead for three years, and I've been thinking so small trying to cling to a small part of who I was?

Spider-Man: (Sees Max's hands twitch with electricity) Max...

Max: (Starts glowing his hands) Maybe everyone who was against me was right... Maybe I am what I was always have been for three years. Perhaps my name just isn't Max Dillion anymore, perhaps my name for three years has been and always will be...

Electro: (Starts glowing as he started to fly) **THE ELECTRO!**

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes when Max looked like he was at full power) Max, NO! (Gets shot by Electro) AHH!

Spider-Man was sent out of the window, plummeting down into the street as he used his webs to decrease his momentum before crash landing on a taxi car, stopping traffic while Electro floated down from Fisk Tower to join the Red and Blue Wall Crawler.

Electro: (Landed on the ground as he looked at Spider-Man) **Tonight, I'm going to finish off what I started three years ago by taking out Wilson Fisk once and for all! And after that, I'll take over this city, and make sure to enforce a zero-tolerance policy against crime!** (Starts walking towards Spider-Man) **But not after I make sure to deal with you, so no one can ever make the mistake of getting in my way!**

Spider-Man: (Groans as he got off the car) Karen?

Karen: (Scans Electro's Powers) **His powers are increasing ten fold! You can't beat him!**

Spider-Man: Oh, nice to hear your vote of confidence! (Jumps out of the Electro's blast thanks to his Spidey Sense) Ah!

Electro: (Continues to shoot at Spider-Man) **Hold still!**

Pedestrian: (Nearly got hurt by Electro along with other innocent bystanders) AHHH!

Spider-Man: (Sees people getting attacked) Max, stop this! You're going to hurt someone!

Electro: **Small prices to be paid!** (Shoots at Spider-Man again) **RAHH!**

Ned: (Is seen running out of Fisk Tower when he saw the fight between Spider-Man and Electro) Oh man, this is really bad! (Calls Spider-Man) Peter! You gotta put an end to this!

Spider-Man: I can't! (Starts swinging to a light pole) Max is-!

Ned: Max is gone! Whatever's left him has been gone for a long time, and he's too dangerous to be left around! You have to take him down before too many people get hurt!

Spider-Man: (Sees people getting attacked by strikes of Electricity) Okay... (Looks around) Okay, Max's power is full electricity, and electricity doesn't mix well with-! (Widened his eyes) Okay, I got it! (Jumps off of his spot) Karen! (Hits Electro in the face using the gloves given by Happy)

Electro: (Gets punched by Spider-Man) GUH!

Spider-Man: Are there any fire hydrants nearby?!

Karen: **There is one not too far from you! Sending you the coordinates!**

Spider-Man: (Sees the screen reading the fire hydrant's location, which is right behind Electro) Oh, too perfect! (Leaps on top of the car facing the villain) Max! I'm going to give you one last chance! End this now, or I'll be forced to do something the both of us won't like!

Electro: **Oh, what are you going to do? I've seen you in action, and you don't even have the power to beat me!**

Spider-Man: Maybe not... (Jumps off the car to avoid getting shot) But I do have a crack ton of Brainpower! (Shoots Webbing)

Electro: (Dodges getting hit by Spider-Man's Webs, unaware of the fire hydrant) **Ha!** **Has your aim gotten terrible? You missed!**

Spider-Man: (Lowers his brow as he pulled the Web) I wasn't aiming at you! (Pulls on the fire hydrant) GRRRRR!

Electro: (Looks confused at Spider-Man's actions until he looked behind saw a fire hydrant on the brink of being pulled out, widening his eyes) **Oh Fu-!**

Suddenly, the hydrant got pulled right off as water was pointed upward towards the sky, hitting Electro as he was electrocuted by his own powers.

Electro: (Gets electrocuted from the water) **RAHHHHHHHHHH!** (Stops glowing as he fell to the ground) Ugh...

Spider-Man: (Ran over to the Electro, kneeling to check on him) Karen, check his vitals! (Checks his pulse) Is he-?

Karen: (Scanned the Electro) **Max Dillion's vitals are stable. No amounts of volts have been made to create critical fatal results.**

Spider-Man: (Sighs) That's good... (Turns to look around) Hey, everybody alright?

Ned: (Nodded) We're fine, good sir! Thank you so much for helping us!

Happy: Nice work, kid.

Spider-Man: (Turns to see George and Yuri) Cap, Yuri, are you two alright?

George: (Nodded) We're fine! The NYPD will handle it from here.

Spider-Man: Yeah, I'll go ahead, and get out of your hair now! (Turns to leave) And Yuri, nice dress! It really suits you! (Walked by the Kingpin) Fisk.

Fisk: (Claps his hands as he walked over to Spider-Man) Well done, Spider-Man... I couldn't have handled better than that.

Spider-Man: (Looked at the smug Crimelord) You know, an applause from you makes me wanna shower.

Fisk: Perhaps... (Placed his hands behind his back) But it is amusing to point out that I offered you a very hefty salary just to do the very thing you have done tonight... It's very interesting to know someone who can take out the trash for free.

Spider-Man: Yeah, well don't get used to it.

With that said, Spider-Man left the scene as Police began to arrive with everyone left to process what happened.

Ned: (Watched his friend leave) Man, tell me that you didn't think that wasn't cool!

Happy: Yeah, this isn't my first rodeo. (Turns to his car) Come on, I'm taking you home.

Ned: (Raises a brow as Happy unlocked his car) Seriously? (Walked inside) Wow, thanks!

Norman: (Watched Spider-Man leave as he walked to Fisk) That's the problem you were talking about?

Fisk: (Nodded) Indeed... (Turns to head back inside his building) Which is why you may be expecting a call from me much sooner.

Norman: (Nodded as Spider-Man was seen vanishing into another street) ...How Marvelous...

Yuri: (Looks at Electro lying on the ground) So what do we do with him?

George: There's nothing we can do, especially with someone like him. (Turns to Yuri and give him his phone) Which is why we're handing him over to Nick Fury... Tell S.H.I.E.L.D. we apprehended another Enhanced from their Wanted List while I get transport ready.

Yuri: (Nodded as she received the phone) Understood. (Turns to make a phone call)

George: (Turns to the police) Alright everyone! This one's a Code Blue! Get a transport, and a large bucket of water in his feet! This guy's the electric kind!

Robbie: (Turns to Captain Stacy) Captain Stacy! May I have another word?

George: (Turns to Robbie) Is this about the suspect or the Spider-Man issue you were asking me about?

Robbie: A little... (Folded his arms) I'm curious, you told me you have not found a solution, and yet, you and Spider-Man seemed to have a close working relationship.

George: Is that going to be on the paper tomorrow?

Robbie: (Shook his head) Let's just say that this one is kept off the record... (Turns to leave) And save ourselves from Jonah making a legal case.

George: (Nodded) Yeah, that's the least of my worries.

* * *

The next day, Peter and Ned were seen at school sitting on the rooftop having lunch when they watched the news of the Electro's arrest.

Trish: (Is seen reporting the news as she shows a picture of the Electro) **Reports from S.H.I.E.L.D. officials claim that the Enhanced assailant that fought Spider-Man was confirmed to be Max Dillion, codenamed the Electro, who was believed to have died from an electrical accident that involved a lightning strike right before being said to have murdered a coworker with a gun.** (Shows Captain Stacy's picture) **Captain George Stacy has confirmed that Dillion will be put into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody after-!**

Ned: (Sighs as Peter got off of his seat) Man, last night was a close call! But hey, at least it's-!

Peter: (Moves to throw a punch at a wall, shattering bricks onto the ground) RAAAH!

Ned: (Raises a brow as he noticed Peter being angry) Over?

Peter: (Groans in anger) God, I'm such an idiot! (Turns to Ned) You were right about Max! I should have trusted your judgment! If I had, then no one would have gotten hurt, and I wouldn't have been responsible for allowing Max to have used me like that!

Ned: (Turns to Peter) Hey, it's okay! What happened wasn't your fault! You were just trying to see a better person in him, that's all.

Peter: Yeah, and because of that, I set Max loose on a rampage that would have gotten people hurt. (Folded his arms) And maybe Max wouldn't have let his dark side consume him.

Ned: Dude, I think he let the Dark Side take over a long time ago. (Placed his hands in his pockets) From innocent looking Anakin Skywalker to Darth Vader, the biggest evil who ever lived.

Peter: (Turns to Ned) Dude, now's not the time for a Star Wars joke.

Ned: I'm being serious! Look, I'm sure there are people like you that are trying to do good, but Max, the Electro... (Sighs) I'm sorry, but he just wasn't one of them.

Peter: (Looks down at the ground) Not as sorry as I am. (Turns to Ned) I'm sorry for not trusting in you... When Max told me he wanted to take down Fisk, I thought-!

Ned: Hey, what's done is done! I'm not going to dwell on this forever.

Peter: It's not that, I just... (Sighs) Taking down the Kingpin is the biggest goal that no one before me has ever achieved, and with Mr. Stark gone, I just didn't wanna feel all alone in this.

Ned: But you're not alone! You have me, dude! I'm your friend, and I'll always have your back whether or not I'm the Guy in the Chair!

Peter: (Nodded) I know... (Smiles as he put a hand on Ned's shoulder) Thanks, man.

Ned: (Nodded as he looked at a billboard showing a Daily Bugle poster) Well, it's too bad you didn't get that picture you needed to get in the Bugle... I'm pretty sure you would have made a lot of money off that.

Peter: Actually... (Gets out a polygraph) About that...

Ned: (Turns around, seeing the polygraph when he widened his eyes) Whoa... Dude... (Turns to Peter) Is that what I think it is?

Peter: (Smiles) Guess who's gonna get a job at the Bugle?

* * *

Later, Peter was seen inside of the Daily Bugle giving Jameson his picture of Spider-Man, which showed the hero punching Electro while he was in the air as Eddie, Betty, and Robbie joined in to take great interest.

Jameson: (Looks at the picture) You took this photo?

Peter: (Nodded) I did! But unless you would like to know where-!

Jameson: Ah! (Points his finger up) Just give me one moment! (Looks at the picture) Hmm...

Peter: (Looks the people beside him) Should I wait-!

Eddie: Just wait for it...

Jameson: (Turns to Parker) So... Peter Porter.

Peter: Parker.

Jameson: Yes, of course, Porker! (Stands up) Your picture... (Sees everyone anticipating another tantrum when he suddenly gave out a crazy smile) IS SPECTACULAR! People see this picture, let it be the internet, a stand-up booth, or even their Television screens, they'll come for the Daily Bugle for more pictures of Spider-Man!

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Wait, you're serious? Do you like the photo?

Jameson: Like it? I LOVE IT! (Turns to Peter) Now look, I don't know where or how you even managed to take these pictures, and I don't care! All I know is that you are here as a gift from the heavens to save the Bugle! Which is why you have the position as the Daily Bugle's number one photographer! (Gives Peter a handshake) So congratulations, you earned it... Parker.

Peter: (Sees Jameson extending a handshake, making a smile when he accepted) W-Wow! Thank you, Mr. Jameson! I promise you will not regret this!

Jameson: See to it that you don't. (Turns to his desk) Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to make phone calls to Captain George Stacy on how to solve the Spider-Man Menace! So everyone OUT!

Robbie: Jonah!

Jameson: (Turns to Robbie) What?!

Robbie: (Points at Peter) His pay!

Jameson: (Looks at Peter) Oh yeah. (Gets out some money) Here you go, kid!

Eddie: And what about the last photo he gave you?

Jameson: Really Brock?! Ugh, fine! (Gets out some more) Okay, here! (Gives Peter his pay) Take it, you thief! Now everyone out!

Everyone got out of Jameson's office as they left out of his earshot.

Eddie: (Turns to Peter) Dude, you just became a big figure in this town! Not bad!

Peter: Thanks! I mean, I really appreciate this!

Betty: So, I'm guessing we'll be seeing each other a lot for now on!

Peter: What do you mean? We see each other all the time!

Robbie: Listen, Peter, we're all very happy for you! But just make sure to be really careful! Doing this job can have a lot of danger implemented in this line of work.

Peter: Thanks, Robbie, but I think I got a handle on this!

Eddie: Say, wanna get something to eat? I'm paying for celebratory dinner!

Peter: Eddie, that would be-! (Gets a text message on his phone)

Happy: (Sent Peter a text) **Get to Horizon. We need to talk. -Happy.**

Peter: (Reads the text, turning to Eddie and friends) Actually, something just came up! It's Horizon, I'm being called back there! (Turns to leave) I gotta go!

Eddie: Okay, that's fine! We'll see you later!

Betty: Congratulations on getting the job!

* * *

At Horizon Labs, Peter was seen arriving on the first floor when he encountered Ned Leeds inside the building.

Peter: (Turns to see Ned) Ned?

Ned: (Sees Peter) Peter?

Peter: (Walks to him) Hey, what are you doing here?

Ned: I got a text from Happy, he told me to come here.

Peter: Happy texted you too?

Happy: (Turns to see the two teens) Hey! Good that you're both here!

Peter: (Turns to Happy) Yeah, what's up, Happy?

Happy: (Turns to an empty hallway) Come on, follow me! Both of you.

Ned: (Turns to look at Peter, before following Happy to the hall) So, what's up?

Happy: (Sighs as he turned to the two) Okay, first off, let me just say that last night was pretty horrible, meeting the mob boss in the face and dealing with the Electric Man, but on the other hand, it was pretty great!

Peter: (Raises a brow) So...?

Happy: So, I thought about what you asked me earlier the other day, and well... I may have pulled some strings. (Raised his hands) I couldn't get you a secret lair or any of that shit, but I did get you something better! (Gets out a device, giving it to Peter as he pressed a button) Tony coined it, "The Web".

Suddenly, a large screen appeared in front of the group, revealing a number of pictures featuring known individuals Spider-Man interacted with in his history.

Happy: (Sees the number of photos gathered around) So, this is basically a library where you store everything you want inside, and you can do it without making anyone suspicious! Therefore, if you were to store something important, it would be inside this device.

Ned: So, that would mean that you wouldn't have to get stressed about keeping Peter's identity secret when you can just sort of use it like a phone!

Peter: Happy, man! I don't know what to say!

Happy: Hey, don't think anything about it! I'm here to help you out any way I can! Now, I gotta go finish up development, so you go ahead and enjoy the new toy! (Turns to leave)

Ned: (Sees the number of pictures shown on the Web) Dude, this is so cool! (Turns to Peter) What do we do now?

Peter: (Looks at the pictures, before turning to look at the case files) Now... (Starts adding in a picture of himself and his parents) We start getting to work.

* * *

 **Hey guys, it's me again! I'm publishing this Episode the day after the last as makeup for being a ghost all this time!**

 **Hope you guys have a nice day, and I would appreciate it if you type in a review on the bottom of the screen! Let me know what you guys think, and I'll see you next time!**

 **PEACE!**


	6. Apex Predator

Episode 6: Apex Predator

 **Michael Keaton as Adrian Toomes/The Vulture**

 **Laura Harrier as Liz Allan**

 **Michael Kelly as Richard Parker**

 **Ashley Judd as Mary Parker**

 **Samara Weaving as Felicia Hardy**

 **All characters belong to Marvel! Screw Sony!**

* * *

 _Queens, New York. 11 Years ago._

 _It was a lovely evening in the suburbs. The sun was shining brightly at dusk as a younger Peter Parker was seen outside sitting on the top of the house roof while he stared down into the streets of Queens. He was unaware of his father finding him on the spot._

 _Richard: (Sees his son on the roof) Hey there, buddy. (Joins him on the top of his house) Kind of a little high to pick a spot to sit on, don't you think?_

 _Peter: (Looks at the street) I... I can't get down, Dad._

 _Richard: Oh? And why's that?_

 _Peter: I'm afraid I'm gonna fall..._

 _Richard: (Looks where his son is looking) Hmm, fear of heights. You must have got that from me! I am not a big fan of heights as much as you are. (Sits next to him) But, if I might ask, why come up here if you're scared?_

 _Peter: (Bit his lip, turning to his father) I just wanted to see the city. The window in my room couldn't get a view, so I thought I could climb the roof to see it._

 _Richard: (Nods) Yeah, I can understand that all too well. (Looks at the Island of Manhatten) The city... It has its' troubles, but if there's one thing you can never take away, it's the beauty._

 _Peter: (Looks at the city) I wish I could stare at it all night long._

 _Richard: Really?_

 _Peter: Hmm-hmm._

 _Richard: (Smiles) Alright, I'll tell you what. (Gets out a camera) I will take one picture of the city just for you. And not only will you keep it, but I'll also allow you to keep the entire camera for yourself._

 _Peter: Whoa! Do you mean it?_

 _Richard: Yeah! But only if you promise to stay off the roof for now on. Knowing your mother, she'll have a heart attack if she sees you sitting up here again._

 _Peter: (Smiles) Hahaha!_

 _Richard: Alright? Seriously, if you agree to the deal, you also promise to take good care of this camera?_

 _Peter: (Nodded) I promise._

 _Richard: Okay... (Carried his son on his shoulder while showing him how to work with camera) So, you rotate the filter, you press this button, and then you take the shot, got it?_

 _Peter: (Nods) Yes, Dad._

 _Richard: Alright, then what are you waiting for? Take your shot._

 _The little boy carried the camera in his hands, aiming Manhatten as he took one picture, making the camera flash its' light._

* * *

Present Day.

Dusk has dawned into the city as Spider-Man was seen inside of a room, his mask overlooking New York from above.

Narrator: (Sees Spidey looking from above) Some people think me as a threat... Others say I'm a menace... But few know who I am. Those who know that it is I, Spider-Man, am the greatest hero who ever lived-!

Peter: (Looks at the person wearing his mask) Ned?

Ned: (Freaks out) Ahh! (Turns around, seeing Peter) Peter! (Takes off the mask) Hey, what's up?

Peter: (Sees Ned with his mask) What were you doing just now?

Ned: I was, uh... (Puts the mask on the table) Practicing my um... (Snaps his fingers several times) My uh, my fighting banter!

Peter: While wearing my mask?

Ned: Yeah! I mean, why not, right?

Peter: (Lowers his brow) Karen?

Karen: (Is heard on the Web as the Red and Blue holographic screen was projected in Peter's room) **I believe Ned was simply pretending to be you while narrating.**

Peter: (Bursts out laughing) HA! Are you serious?

Ned: (Shook his head) That's not true! Karen, stop paying attention to Peter!

Karen: **I'm afraid I can't do that. My programming is to obey every primary command Peter implements.**

Ned: Okay, then rewrite your programming or something!

Peter: (Stops laughing as he calms down) Alright, relax dude! I don't care what you do as long as I can have it back for some important hero stuff, okay?

Ned: (Nods) Yeah, okay. (Sighs) Man, Karen? You betrayed me.

Karen: **I can't help what my functions tell me to do.**

Ned: (Turns to Peter) You sure expanding Karen into the Web was a great idea?

Peter: Of course it is! I've grown tired of putting on my mask just to speak to her! I like to speak to her out in the open when I want.

Ned: And in school too?

Peter: Well, only in closed spaces. For identity reasons.

Ned: Right... (Looks at the Web) Well, at least we can all agree that the Web is a big improvement for all of us!

Peter: I know, right? Radiofrequency, a personal private communications channel, a personal database of everyone we know...

Ned: And there's even music we can listen to whenever we want!

Peter: That too. (Turns to work on the Web) Karen, what do you have on the Max Dillion case three years ago?

Karen: **Nothing that involves your parents yet.**

Peter: Okay, well keep searching.

Ned: (Grabs Peter's camera) Yeah, and while you're on it, could you look up the best tacos in New York? I've been on a craving recently. (Throws the camera around)

Peter: (Sees Ned playing with his camera) Hey, stop that!

Ned: (Stops playing with his camera) Sorry. (Throws it at the bed)

Peter: Hey, seriously! Don't mess with that!

Ned: Sorry! I didn't know that the camera was important to you.

Peter: (Grabs the camera off his bed) It is for me, because-! (Pauses) ... (Sighs) Because it belonged to my father.

Ned: (Widened his eyes) Oh, crap... (Rubs his hair) Uh, I'm seriously sorry, Peter. I didn't know-!

Peter: It's okay... (Looks at his camera) My Dad, he... He was a brilliant man and was also the best father anyone would ever have. But he always has these secrets that he kept to himself, from my Uncle and Aunt, and me... And it's bothering me that he would be connected with Wilson Fisk, who practically sold a gun to an angry depressed kid so he would cause a school shooting.

Ned: Who was my best friend...

Peter: (Nodded) I know...

Ned: (Looks over a picture of Richard and Mary Parker) I still don't get the connection with your dad and the Kingpin. (Turns to Peter) I mean, what does he have to do with us?

Peter: I don't know, and that what bothers me... My Dad was a good person, but Uncle Ben always said that he kept so many secrets in his life that maybe we never really knew at all...

Ned: Well, that doesn't make him a bad person. After all, you're still here, aren't you?

Peter: And that bothers me even more... (Turns to Ned) All these years ago, he could've taken me along with my Mom the night they left, and instead, he chooses to leave me with my Aunt May and Uncle Ben. And that's why I have to find out, I need to find out why he did what he did.

Ned: Well, we'll find out eventually... Nothing stays secret forever, so we'll have to find answers at some point.

Peter: Well, all I know is that playing Sherlock Holmes is racking my brain cells! Not to mention the fact that I need to go back to Horizon Labs after school tomorrow.

Ned: Yeah, I heard that they were finished with relocating from Greenwich to Financial.

Peter: Yeah, and I can't wait to go back there to see Doctor Octavius and Doctor Modell again. (Turns to look at the Web) Karen, you'll contact me when you got something, right?

Karen: **I'll be sure to update you the latest.**

Peter: Alright, goodnight, Karen! (Turns off the Web)

Ned: (Sees the Web shutting down while he grabbed his backpack) You know, it wouldn't be so bad if we have something else to work on other than depressing mystery solving. After all, it wouldn't hurt to have another supervillain show up in town.

Peter: Be careful what you wish for because sometimes, it can stab you in the back.

* * *

At an Oscorp facility at the outskirts of the city, Oscorp employees were making shipping runs out of the warehouse as the truck they were getting ready to use was getting filled up.

Driver: (Turns to the workers) Is that all of them?

Worker: (Placed the last shipment inside) It's all good!

Driver: Alright, then I'm off!

Worker: Try not to lose this stuff! The boss doesn't want any of this getting stolen!

Driver: Stolen? Who'd be crazy to try that?

The driver then drove off with the truck in tow, venturing off into the road while unaware of a figure hanging from the Oscorp billboard.

The figure was dark due to the night sky, but in the pale moonlight, you can see that it has wings the shape of a Vulture. The mystery man wearing a helmet with high tech Green eyes glowing from within as he stalked his prey, which so happens to be the truck that just left the Oscorp compound.

Seeing the perfect opportunity, the figure then flew off from the billboard and flung himself over to the top of the truck, landing quietly and smoothly. Once having set footing, the figure is now seen to wear a Brown Leather Jacket with fur around the neck as well as Green Cargo Pants as the thief used a high tech drill to use make a hole through lasers. Once opened, he sees an interesting amount of weapons parts inside the truck, making the mystery thief very interested in the truck.

While the driver continued to lead himself to his destination, he heard a loud bump in the back, making him wonder what just happened.

Driver: (Heard the bump from behind) Oh, no! Don't tell me something broke!

He stopped the truck so he could get out to see what happened, leading himself over to the back.

Driver: (Grumbles on his way to the trunk) Dammit, I don't get paid enough for this job! I don't even wanna... (Opens the back, seeing absolutely nothing inside) What the... Where did everything go?!

As soon as he turned around, he saw the person carrying the entire shipment in hand using the device he used to make a hole in the top of the truck. Using it to create a zero gravitational pull, he looked at the driver while floating in the night sky before taking his leave. Becoming scared straight at the sight, the driver then ran away into the forest leaving the truck alone by itself, which lead to police finding it on the very next day as the morning had just dawned with the proper authorities making their investigation on the truck.

George: (Is seen at the scene of the crime) Alright, Charlie. What's our sitrep?

Officer Charlie: (Is seen walking through Watanabe and Stacy in what happened) So, the truck was driving in the middle of the night en route to Oscorp when the driver suddenly got hijacked. Our top witness claims that a giant Bird took the shipment.

Yuri: A bird?

Officer Charlie: The driver was in distress when we questioned him, but he seemed pretty sure that something flew in the sky.

George: Did he catch what the thief looked like? Facial recognition?

Officer Charlie: All he said was that the bird had big Green eyes glowing, looking right at him. I know, it sounds completely insane.

Yuri: With what's been going on, nothing sounds crazy anymore.

George: Alright, well, what exactly was in the shipping container?

Officer Charlie: No one knows, not even the driver himself.

George: Alright, I'm gonna give Osborn a visit then.

Yuri: Again?

George: It's his shipment that was stolen, Yuri. He'll wanna know who took it.

Yuri: (Turns to look at the truck) The mystery birdman, you mean?

?: (Walks over to the officers) Actually, it was a Vulture!

George: (Turns to the CSI) A Vulture?

Yuri: (Folded her arms) Van Adder, care to elaborate more on that?

Van Adder: I've studied the inside and outside of the truck. The suspect used a heavily high tech gadget to produce plasma to cut a hole inside the truck. And the way the suspect's feet were positioned, it was the same as a Vulture would do if it caught its' prey! Or in other words, the entire shipment of whatever was inside the truck.

Officer Charlie: So this ain't none of them superpowered people we're dealing with?

Van Adder: If it were the case, we would be facing a lot more damage than we would expect.

George: Well, let's keep an ear out for any more of these popping up.

Yuri: Captain, this was a robbery.

George: Not the usual robbery since Herman Schultz.

Officer Charlie: You don't think the Shocker's involved, do you?

Yuri: That's not possible. He's at the Raft, S.H.I.E.L.D. made sure of it.

George: Which is why we need to be careful. There's plenty of people out there like Schultz that takes advantage of highly advanced tech. So as far as I'm concerned, Shocker was only the beginning.

As the police made their investigation, the news has already reached Oscorp. This is proven due to Norman being seen in his office talking to Felicia Hardy after news of the theft had occurred the previous night.

Norman: (Spoke with Felicia) Call Coleman, tell him to double security all Oscorp facilities and supply trucks. I don't need to have any more of our stock getting stolen by more thieves.

Felicia: (Nodded) Yes, Mr. Osborn.

Norman: And I'd like you to observe how they would handle it. If this is going to be an ongoing event, I need to know if I'm going to need to look for additional candidates.

Felicia: Of course... I'll be sure to inspect the facility located in near the Baxter Building.

Norman: Also, please make sure to add a schedule for me and my son. It's his birthday tomorrow, and I wish to be there when the day comes.

Harry: (Is seen hanging outside his door) Don't bother. (Gets their attention) We both know you're not going to attend anyway.

Norman: Harry, it's your birthday tomorrow! Of course, I'd like to attend.

Harry: Oh, it's not that you don't want to... It's that you don't have time for it. Not to mention the fact that you don't even know what I even want to do tomorrow.

Norman: Well, I know you like going over to Bleeker Street for the annual food festival.

Harry: Yeah, that was before I learned of that creepy building residing over that street. I heard some Strange stuff happens in there.

Norman: Yes, but that's just a rumor, isn't it?

Harry: The point is, Dad, is that no matter how hard you try, you never have time for me! And you never will.

Norman: Then I'll make time.

Harry: Until something else comes up. (A phone call is ringing right on his father's desk) Like that for example.

Norman: (Sees a phone call, with Fisk's name on it) Shit... (Turns to Harry) Harrison-!

Harry: Just forget it, Dad... I need to head to school anyway. (Turns to leave) You do your thing, and I'll do mine.

Norman: (Sees Harry leaving, turning to Felicia) Can you escort him out?

Felicia: (Nods) Right away, boss.

She left the room so Norman could answer the call without being overheard.

Fisk: (Is heard on the phone) Mr. Osborn.

Norman: Wilson... (Walks around his office) What brings you to my attention?

Fisk: I heard that you've been robbed recently.

Norman: Yes, that is... A terrible thing to endure.

Fisk: That equipment isn't what I believe it to be, is it?

Norman: No... No, nothing about projects involving Gargan, or the two Bodega robbers that you have collected. I have the supplies stored somewhere else in a much, safer place that is undetected.

Fisk: You better have. I've spent a lot of money on your contract. I don't want to see anything that would disappoint me.

Norman: Oh, Wilson...

Norman sat down on his desk and looked into a tab on his computer, revealing building footage of very illegal apparatus inside the lab where he once worked with Modell and Octavius.

Norman: (Looks at the appliances) If you really knew me at all, you would know I'd never hide any item of importances placed out into the rest of the world...

As he spoke, the son was being followed by the assistant into the elevator as he stood waiting for his stop.

Felicia: (Stands next to Harry) Well, someone in the family is clearly in a bad mood.

Harry: (Noticed Felicia in the elevator) Hey, Felicia. How's work?

Felicia: Oh, just getting started. (Turns to Harry) Anything planned tomorrow?

Harry: Not really, no. Although I'm thinking about hanging out with my girlfriend.

Felicia: Ooooh, someone's got a girlfriend!

Harry: (Rolls his eyes) Hey, don't make it a big deal!

Felicia: What? I'm happy you found someone who's good for you? (Turns to Harry) Unless she's the bad type?

Harry: Um... (Turns to Felicia) Do you remember that time when the Oscorp sign was vandalized?

Felicia: Dear lord, that was her?

Harry: Yeah.

Felicia: Wow, you know how to pick them.

Harry: She's a good girl! Sometimes.

Felicia: Oh, I ain't judging! After all, we all do things when we're young, right?

Harry: (Nodded as he looked at her) You're not gonna tell my Dad, are you?

Felicia: Oh yeah, totally! "Hi, Mr. Osborn, I like to inform you that your son is dating a vandal running around spray painting graffiti all over your tower!"

Harry: Felicia!

Felicia: I'm kidding! No, I haven't heard a thing, promise.

Harry: (Sighs in relief) Thanks...

Felicia: (Looks at Harry) Seriously, you should do something tomorrow! Maybe go over to the Empire State Building, have a view around the city, it'll be nice.

Harry: That's your suggestion?

Felicia: Yeah. That's what my Dad would do with every weekend or so. It was kind of our family tradition.

Harry: Ah, this is another "Be nice to your Dad" talk, is it?

Felicia: Not entirely. But really, try going just a little easy on your old man. After all, you should know better, given how much I've known mine...

Harry: (Nodded) Yeah, I get you... (Their elevator stopped, arriving at their destination) Alright, I'll go a little easy on him. And consider Empire State.

Felicia: (Nodded, giving a thumbs up) Good sir.

They both moved to leave on their separate ways while the day dawned.

* * *

At school, Peter and Ned were seen hanging out with Harry and MJ as they sat inside their homeroom class.

Peter: (Looks at Harry) So, what are you going to do for your birthday tomorrow?

Harry: (Shrugs) I dunno.

Ned: What do you mean, "You don't know"? Your dad's rich, you could go anywhere you want for your birthday!

Harry: Exactly... And most of my birthdays I've spent were either going around the world or attending a party full of celebrities and other famous rich people.

MJ: Oh, so you know some famous people?

Harry: Met a few, actually.

Ned: Like who?

Harry: Let's see; there was Darren Cross, Dwayne Taylor, Reed Richards, I've met plenty of people. Wasn't really interested in speaking though, especially in lame parties.

Peter: Well, where do you wanna go for your birthday?

Harry: I dunno, man... (Shrugged) But my Dad's assistant recommended the Empire State Building, so...

MJ: So, let's head over there. It's nice to get out of this neighborhood for a change.

Ned: Can we come?

Harry: Yeah! Yeah, of course! It'd be nice for you and Peter to hang out with us! It feels like forever since we've done that!

Peter: (Smiles nervously, rubbing his head) I'm not sure... I have a lot on my schedule as it is.

MJ: Oh, you mean how you and Ned secretly work for Spider-Man?

Peter: (Widened his eyes, turning to MJ) What makes you say that?

MJ: Educated guess...

Peter: Okay, whatever you're thinking-!

MJ: (Smiles) Nah, I'm just messing with you! No, I heard Ned's new voicemail the other day.

Ned: My voicemail?

Harry: Oh, yeah! The one where it says that you're busy working with Spider-Man or whatever, that's your voicemail!

Peter: (Turns to Ned, giving him an eye) Is that so?

Ned: (Widened his eyes, turning to Peter) I... I was making a sarcastic joke?

Randy: (Is seen hanging out with Flash when the bell rang) Oh man, not the assembly!

Peter: (Raises a brow) Wait, we're having an assembly today?

Flash: (Turns to Peter) Yeah, Parker! What, did you not get your hearing aids yet?

Harry: Oh haha, funny! Hey Flash, when are we expecting your porno to come out?

Flash: Bruh, I don't do porn!

Harry: Really? Then why are you called "Flash?"

Randy: (He and the other students exclaim) Damn, Osborn got you good!

Flash: (Rolls his eyes) Come on, let's go!

Peter: (Follows everyone out while meeting with Ned) Seriously? We have an assembly today?

Ned: (Nods) Yeah, didn't you read my text?

Peter: Not really.

Soon, Peter, MJ, Harry, and Ned, along with every one of the students was attending an assembly this morning while they all sat together waiting for the event to start.

Harry: (Sighs internally) God, when will this start already?

MJ: Yeah, I think we should've just snuck out and just hid on the rooftop. At least we wouldn't have to wait a hundred years for this stupid thing to start!

Peter: Well, hey! At least we'll still have time to eat our cereal before it ends.

MJ: Right before the milk starts sogging it all up.

Ned: (Shrugs as he turned to the stage, seeing Principal Morita on stage) Hey, there's the principal!

Peter: Looks like it's getting started. (Sees a woman on stage) Who is that?

Harry: Dunno, I guess we're about to find out.

Morita: (Taps on the microphone) May I have your attention, please?

Soon, the students stopped talking to listen to what their principal had to say while he stood next to Coach Wilson and the woman that was new to the school as he began the assembly.

Morita: (Clears his throat) Good morning, Tigers. As you already know, tragedy had struck this very school district that involved one of our students and a Glock. This tragedy took place right in this room as you all know, when-!

MJ: (Listens to the speech while groaning) Crap.

Peter: (Turns to MJ) What is it?

MJ: I think I know who the new girl is. (Looks around at her friends) Our local therapist.

Morita: And unfortunately, many of you had seen this terrible act occur in front of your very eyes. And knowing the experiences of what my Grandfather has endured during his service in World War II, that can be very difficult to think about, even to talk about in our halls. (Turns to the woman) Which is why I'd like to introduce our new Grief Counselor, Jessie Drewman. Mrs. Drewman is a known professional at Stamford University, and she will be here as someone you can talk to. If possible, perhaps she can be a shoulder to cry on-!

Harry: (Looks at Mrs. Drewman) Of all the ways Dad showed me that he cares, he sends a therapist to school instead of talking to me.

Ned: Well, look on the bright side. At least we don't have to pay for it.

MJ: Yeah, there's no such thing as free therapy. The school has to pay for it too.

Harry: Or my Dad in this instance, considering he continues to show me ways to mentally torment me with this shit. Don't me wrong, what happened was terrible, but the last thing we all need is to be reminded of Ned getting shot here.

Peter: (Looks around, seeing Gwen missing) Hey, has anyone see Gwen around?

MJ: No, not this morning.

Peter: Okay, that's odd. She normally would be back.

Ned: After what Joey went through, and seeing that her Dad nearly got killed by hired assassins, I think she needed a break from school for a while.

Peter: (Nodded) Yeah, that's probably for the best.

Morita: Now, that will be it for today, so you go ahead and run back to Homeroom. Go Tigers!

Audience: GO TIGERS!

Everyone began to leave as students walked off the stairs and into the hallways. Peter was about to walk off into the hall with his friends when he was approached by Mrs. Drewman.

Mrs. Drewman: (Sees Peter on her way out) Peter Parker, is it? (Gets his attention) Hi, I'm the School's Grief Counselor.

Peter: (Sees Mrs. Drewman) I heard. It's nice to meet you.

Mrs. Drewman: Same can be said. I heard that you were there when your friend, Ned Leeds was shot in the leg, is that correct?

Peter: Kind of... (Rubbed his hand) I was there when the ambulance drove him to the hospital.

Mrs. Drewman: I am sorry to hear that. It must have been an awful experience.

Peter: Yeah, well I'm just glad that Spider-Man was here to make it stop when he did.

Mrs. Drewman: You seem to be a fan.

Peter: You could say that. (Shook his head) I'm sorry, what do you need?

Mrs. Drewman: Well, I have a stockpile of students that were with you during the time of the shooting, and my job is to perform mandatory counseling for everyone involved. I was wondering if you were able to be joining me in our first session tomorrow after school.

Peter: Will my Aunt attend?

Mrs. Drewman: No, no, it'll be between you and I. I believe that the sessions should be strictly between student and counselor, even the principal will agree.

Peter: (Nodded) Okay, that's fine. I'll uh, see you tomorrow then?

Mrs. Drewman: Of course. It was nice meeting you, Peter.

With that, they both parted ways as Peter went back to his friends.

Peter: (Turns to his friends) Hey, guys.

Ned: Hey. (Looks at Mrs. Drewman) What did Mrs. Drewman want?

Peter: Apparently, I'm the first person to be counseled tomorrow when it starts after school.

Harry: Really?

Ned: So no birthday trip to Empire State, huh?

Peter: Afraid so.

MJ: Sounds like she's a meanie.

Peter: Yeah, but she seemed nice though.

MJ: Oh, like nice as in she's attracted to you?

Peter: No! No, of course not, gross!

MJ: I'm kidding, dude! Don't sweat it!

Harry: (Points at MJ) Now that was funny!

Ned: Geez, Peter. How many women are you planning to make out with?

Peter: Oh come on, are we gonna go there?!

Liz: (Turns to Peter) Peter?

Peter: (Turns to Liz) L-Liz?

Liz: Hey, can we talk for a second?

Peter: (Nodded, turning to his friends) Uh, yeah, what for?

Liz: It's about Gwen.

Peter: Oh! Gwen, right... (Turns to his friends) I'll be back.

Harry: Sure thing.

They left for Homeroom while Peter stuck around to be with Liz Allan.

Peter: (Turns to Liz) Hey, did you talk to Gwen?

Liz: I did. She said that she was attending Joey's last day in court before he gets sent to jail.

Peter: Really?

Liz: I know... It sucks for him, considering what Carl put him through.

Peter: Yeah, I'm just sorry we couldn't help him out earlier.

Liz: Funny... Gwen feels the same way.

Peter: (Looks at Liz) Do you know when she'll be back?

Liz: Soon, but she did say she'll meet you back at Horizon Labs later on today, so that's good.

Peter: Great.

Liz: Also, she said that you and she are giving each other space. In relationship-tense.

Peter: She told you that?

Liz: Yeah, she mentioned you and her get along fine, but also said something about keeping secrets from her.

Peter: So, she's still mad?

Liz: (Shrugs) Probably.

Peter: (Sighs) Yeah, I figured...

Liz: Well, hey! She seems to like you too! So, maybe you and her can figure it out together.

Peter: (Nodded) Yeah, I hope so...

* * *

Horizon Labs, Peter was seen walking inside the new building, which was a lot fancier, much more advanced than the previous installation as he observed the new lab, Otto Octavius was seen walking with his colleague, Max Modell when they saw Parker inside their place of work.

Peter: (Looks around the new Horizon Labs) Whoa, Mr. Stark really outdone himself with the financial advancements this time!

Otto: (Walks over to Parker) You know, you make it sound as if Stark did everything himself.

Peter: (Turns to Octavius and Modell) Doctor Octavius, Doctor Modell! Hey, it's good to see you!

Max: (Nodded) It's good having you back, Peter.

Otto: Yes, it is indeed. (Looks around) Now, where is-?

Gwen: (Walks inside) Sorry I'm late!

Peter: (Sees Gwen) Gwen!

Gwen: (Sees Peter) Hey, Peter...

Max: (Turns to Gwen) Mrs. Stacy! You look depressed.

Gwen: Yeah, I was visiting Joey Gastone for the last time before he would get sent off to Ryker's.

Max: Yes, we've heard about the shooting a while back.

Otto: And we've learned that you both were in the middle of it! We're sorry you had to go through that.

Peter: Yeah, it was... Tragic.

Gwen: At least we can agree on that.

Otto: Well, let us not dread on the tragedies of the past. Right now, let us continue our day as life goes on.

Max: Yes, let us move on from this topic, and move forward with our project.

Peter: (Turns to Max) You guys have a new project?

Otto: Indeed we do! (Walks over to an object covered by cloth) Mr. Parker, Mrs. Stacey, allow us to introduce you to a brand new, advanced engine alloy for space shuttles!

Octavius took the cloth out, revealing a large engine piece that was the size of a Hulk as they looked at it in awe.

Gwen: (Sees the engine piece in front of her) Wow! That looks incredible!

Peter: Wait, did you say this was for space shuttle?!

Max: We have! We got our first ever customer from a company called the Life Foundation! The CEO heard of our expertise back at Oscorp, so he hired us to create an engine capable of long-distance flight range.

Otto: And with Tony Stark's resources, we managed to upgrade the engine on a Superior level that not even Norman Osborn could even make it without anyone helping him!

Max: And now that we have it finished, we'll have it shipped out to San Francisco in the next couple of days!

Gwen: You guys have been busy while making renovations!

Max: Well, it wasn't easy, of course.

Otto: But we did make use of our time while relocating to the Financial District, and Mr. Hogan seemed willing to make the shipping himself.

Peter: Mr. Hogan?

Max: Yes, Stark's former driver. He seemed like he needed the drive, so we allowed him to see things through with the engine.

Otto: Not the kind of man that sits around on his phone all day. Just the kind we need to make sure everything's in capable hands.

Peter: I have absolutely no doubt about that.

Gwen: So, what happens when things go smoothly?

Otto: Well, we're hoping that once word reaches out, we'll be able to carve our legacy beyond Stark and Osborn.

Max: Hopefully, a future that makes everyone look forward in the Horizon.

Otto: And therefore, we have-!

Otto/Max: Horizon Labs!

Otto: (Chuckled) Yeah, we have a lot of things to look forward to when things go right in our way.

Max: Yes. (Turns around) But let's just hope that the engine doesn't get stolen during its transfer.

Gwen: Wait, where did you get that idea?

Peter: And why would anyone want to steal the engine?

Max: Ah, you both probably have not heard of recent events.

Peter: What recent events?

Otto: Apparently, someone stole supplies from an Oscorp truck just outside the city.

Max: And get this; police believe that it isn't the first time that Oscorp has been robbed before.

Otto: And they're not the only ones.

Gwen: What does that mean?

Max: It means that companies like Damage Control, Cross Technologies, and Roxxon Corporation have reported having tech getting stolen by an unknown assailant. A man who looks like a Vulture.

Peter: A Vulture?

Gwen: Wait, someone's been stealing tech while dressed up as a Vulture?

Otto: That's only a rumor, concocted from the days after the Avengers' battle with the aliens and their destructive, reckless disregard for human life.

Max: But this rumor appears to be true, considering the number of theft that increased in the years.

Gwen: (Looks around) Is it possible that the mystery Vulture is stealing tech by using stolen tech by any chance?

Otto: Where did you get that theory?

Gwen: I mean, I'm the daughter of a Police Captain for the NYPD, so I've gotten good at theorizing crime details. Plus, I'm only saying so because this guy has stolen tech in the past, and he wasn't the only one that done it before.

Peter: Like the Shocker?

Gwen: Yeah, exactly like the Shocker! (Turns to Peter) You don't think they're connected, do you?

Peter: (Rubbed his shoulder) It's... Possible.

Max: (Looks around) Well, I believe that concludes our day. Doctor Octavius and I need to make arrangements for the transfer, and we hope that no one would dare show up to steal our work.

Otto: And if anyone does, then let us pray someone will around to stop them.

The doctors left the room, leaving Peter to think what to do while Gwen turned to him.

Gwen: (Turns to Peter) Hey.

Peter: (Turns to Gwen, blinking back to reality) Hey.

Gwen: So... (Folded her arms) How are you so far?

Peter: Great! Just doing pretty great. (Placed his hands on his hips) What about you? How are you?

Gwen: Did I not say anything about Joey's trial?

Peter: (Nodded) R-Right! I'm sorry, I didn't-!

Gwen: (Smiled) Don't worry, I'm just giving you a hard time.

Peter: (Blinked) Oh... (Sighs) Okay...

Gwen: (Looks at Peter) So uh... Anything you'd like to do tonight?

Peter: (Stares at Gwen) T-Tonight?

Gwen: Yeah! It's been a while, so maybe we should... Catch up sometime.

Peter: Oh! Um... (Rubbed his head) I'd love to, but I got homework tonight! For Math.

Gwen: Right! You should get right on that.

Peter: Yeah, but we should go hang out sometime! Perhaps before my counseling session tomorrow?

Gwen: Counseling?

Peter: Yeah, we have a therapist now. I mean, she's technically a counselor, but she wants to talk to me about Joey, so...

Gwen: Yeah, I understand.

Peter: (Looks at Gwen) So... Do you wanna hang out then?

Gwen: (Nodded) Sure. I'd like that.

Peter: Great! Cool!

Gwen: (Nodded as she looked around) So...

Peter: Yeah...

Gwen: I'll see you at school.

Peter: Great! See you at school!

Gwen: Awesome!

They both turned away, feeling shy, yet fantastic that they're hanging out once more.

* * *

At a rooftop, Spider-Man was seen looking through the Web as he saw the pictures of the truck that the mysterious Vulture had robbed.

Ned: (Is heard on comms) So this guy robbed Oscorp while using Wings? That sounds like a villainous badass in the making right there.

Spider-Man: He's been in the making for years. (Cycled through old cases of the Vulture sightings) And it seems that no one has been able to capture this guy since he seems to remain one step ahead of them.

Ned: Okay, so where do you want to start?

Spider-Man: Uh, I'm not sure... How about the part where you have that new voicemail of yours.

Ned: (Sighs shamefully) Come on, dude! I was just making a joke!

Spider-Man: A stupid joke! Like, the _worst_ joke ever! Why would you even think that?!

Ned: Well, it's not like people are actually going to believe us, are they?

Spider-Man: Oh my god, just make a new voicemail! Please, for both of our sakes, just change it!

Ned: Alright, alright! I will! (Sighs) Anything else, boss?

Spider-Man: That's about it. Now, let's go back to business. We need to catch a little birdy running loose!

Ned: So you wanna catch this guy?

Spider-Man: If he tries to steal anything again, then yes, I have to catch him. This is my city, I can't just look the other direction, never again.

Ned: Alright, I feel you. But where are we gonna find this guy? Because from what I'm reading, not one person has managed to catch him or even figure out who this is!

Spider-Man: All the more reason to catch him. (Turns the Web off as he turned to walk on top of the ledge) Well, he's been mostly stealing tech from big companies like Oscorp and Roxxon. And sometimes, he stole some weaponry used by aliens and terrorists from Damage Control.

Ned: Yeah, he sounds like he's a scavenger. And the funny thing about Vultures, they tend to be scavengers.

Spider-Man: Yeah, only except he's scavenging for weapons, not food.

Ned: Yeah, unless they're adapting. Which is bad, because if animal nature starts to adapt elements from _Terminator_ , then we're in deep trouble.

Spider-Man: Wait... Do you really think this guy is an actual Vulture?

Ned: It's possible... I'm just speculating theories here. After all, you did get bit by a Genetically Altered Spider, so...

Spider-Man: (Sighs) Maybe we should find this guy before we assume who or what he is?

Ned: Anything to get rid of the gory thoughts out of my head! (Clears his throat) Anyway, we know any leads?

Spider-Man: Not exactly. (Turns off the Web screen) But I may know a guy...

We then turn over to another part of town where Captain George Stacy is seen getting a bacon cheeseburger from Ditko's Food Stand. Once he thanked the owner, he walked away while eating his food, unaware that Spider-Man was lurking, hanging on a brick wall to his left.

Spider-Man: You know, I heard Delmar sells some pretty good quality stuff! Maybe you should take a visit to Queens, and try it out.

George: (Turns to look up, seeing Spider-Man) Hey... It's you again.

Spider-Man: The one and only! How's your night, Captain!

George: You know I could arrest you for just speaking to me right now.

Spider-Man: Oh? And ruin a friendly talk? (Jumps off the wall) Now, that's no way to treat the person who saved you from those mercenaries back at the station.

George: (Nodded as he lowered his burger) What do you want?

Spider-Man: Well here I was, hanging upside down on the Queensboro Bridge listening to how Mr. Jameson at the Bugle finds new creative ways to make me look like the villain when a little birdie popped by and said to me that there's this mean ole Vulture flying around here, stealing equipment from Oscorp trucks. You don't happen to know anything about that, right?

George: I don't, and neither should I even tell you.

Spider-Man: Why not?

George: Because I don't work for you. I work and proudly serve the city of New York's police department, nothing more.

Spider-Man: Oh come on, you know this guy isn't really your forte! I mean, how do you even keep up with a guy who's claimed to be some kind of ghost? I mean, really? Do you want this dude to keep robbing people blind and then disappear for another year?

George: (Looks at Spider-Man) And what about you going out on the streets, beating up people for a living?

Spider-Man: I don't beat up people!

George: Oh right, you Web them up.

Spider-Man: I'm guessing this is the part where you arrest me, which is absolutely not cool!

George: I haven't read your rights yet, haven't I?

Spider-Man: I'm sensing a "But" in this.

George: You keep pushing this case up further, there's going to be consequences involved. We've got this handled without your help.

Spider-Man: Is that what you said last year? Or the year before that? Sorry, how long have you been working this case exactly?

George: Long enough to not trust someone who persists on hiding his face from the public.

Spider-Man: Well, you can trust me!

George: Really? Then take the mask off, what are you?

Spider-Man: Another average New Yorker, just like you when you're not wearing a badge.

George: Enough with the theatrics! (Puts his food aside for now) Look, you helped prevent a potential massacre at the police precinct the other day, let alone take out the Electro, I appreciate that. But from this point on, leave everything to the police, let us do our jobs.

Spider-Man: You know I'm trying to help, right?

George: Well, your "Help" have made our job harder when it comes to dispensing justice.

Spider-Man: (Rubbed his face) Oh, don't tell me... (Looks at the Captain) It's my Web Fluids, isn't it?

George: Is that what you call 'em?

Spider-Man: You can tell they're made out of fluids, right? Seriously, is it my Web Fluids?

George: Among other things, yeah. (Gets a call) Hello?

Yuri: Captain, We got a lead! Meet me at the Bronx, we have a team set up for our man!

George: (Nodded as he put his phone down, turning to the Vigilante) I'm warning you, kid. Stay out of this, and the next time I won't stop my hunt for you.

Spider-Man: (Nodded) Aww, love you too, honey.

This prompted Spider-Man to leave while the Police Captain remained on the street to resume his call with Yuri.

George: (Talks to Yuri) Yuri, you're gonna have to specify when you mean, "Our Man."

Yuri: We got a lead regarding the Vulture. A deal happening over at the Bronx, I'd like for you to be there!

George: You can count on it.

He then hung up to make his way over to his car, starting it up to make his destination while Spider-Man watched while hanging off from a fire escape.

Spider-Man: (Watches the Captain's car pull away) Karen, you got all that, right?

Karen: **His destination is marked on your map.**

Spider-Man: Great! Then let's get him!

* * *

At the Bronx, police were seen hiding in plain sight as authorities were in a building a few feet away from the meet, tracking their undercover operative as Captain Stacy met up with Yuri Watanabe.

Yuri: (Turns to George) Captain.

George: Yuri. (Walks over to the computer) So, how are we doing?

Computer Technician: Everything's going great. Our guy is arriving at this destination shortly.

George: Good, then we'll have this pinned, the weapons back to their rightful property owners, and find the head responsible.

As they waited inside, Spider-Man was hanging upside down from his web, looking over as a van was driving over to the spot.

Spider-Man: (Watches the van) You're seeing this, right?

Ned: (Watches Spider-Man's POV from the Web) Oh yeah! Like binge-watching another episode of _Regular Show_ on Hulu! Again, the best setup we've ever had!

Spider-Man: (Gets out his camera) Well, as long as we get this over with so we can go back to looking for my Dad, the easier I'll sleep tonight.

As the van pulled over, a couple of men got out of the vehicle while the operative walked over to the men, ready to have them fooled.

Undercover Cop: (Walks over to the men) You have the goods?-

Thug: (Stares at the guy) What's the password?

Undercover Cop: (Folded his arms) Clown.

Thug: (Nodded as he turned to his friend) Let's show it.

The men got to the trunk and opened it up, revealing all sorts of tech upgrades ranging from Chitauri to Hydra as the operative got a good look at the stolen goods.

Thug: (Turns to the cop) So... Like what you see?

Undercover Cop: (Looks over the items) Seems like good stuff... Got any Oscorp tech we can use?

Thug: (Scoffed) Like you'd wanna know... Officer Barry McCormick.

The thug pulled a gun out on Barry, taking everyone by surprise as Spider-Man watched from above.

Thug: (Gets out a device revealing an NYPD emblem on McCormick) Did you really think we wouldn't have the stuff to figure who or what's a cop, pal?

Yuri: Shit, they know!

George: Everyone move! The cover's blown, everyone move into full offense, but don't get close!

Sirens rang in the air as cars started pulling out, cops began to surround the group as the criminals took the operative hostage.

McCormick: (Is still having a gun pointed at his face) You don't wanna do this, pal!

Thug: Shut up! (Turns to his friends) Call in Mason, tell 'im to send in the Apex Predator!

Spider-Man: (Watches the scene unfold) This just escalated quicker than I expected! How did they know the cop was undercover?

George: (Gets out of the care while holding a megaphone) This is the NYPD! Stand down, I repeat, stand down!

Thug: You listen to me, pigs! You're gonna let us leave, or we're gonna bust a hole in this snitch!

Spider-Man: Okay, we gotta move!

Spider-Man lunged himself off the roof and landed in front of the criminals, taking both sides' attention as all eyes diverted to him.

Spider-Man: (Turns to the thugs) Hey, hey come on! If you gonna shoot at somebody, shoot at me!

Thug: (Turns to Spider-Man) Alright.

He turned to shoot at Spider-Man instead, but the Web-Slinger disarmed him by pulling the pistol away with the webs and then began to jump at the criminal to hit him square in the face, making him drop to the ground unconscious while the hostage was released, prompting police to move in.

George: Everyone move in, pronto!

McCormick: (Gets up, turning to Spider-Man) You saved me... Thanks, Spider-Man.

Spider-Man: Hey, no problem, dude! Just keep doing a good job out there!

George: (Walks over to the Vigilante) What are you doing?

Spider-Man: (Turns to George) Hey, Cap! Nice to see you too!

George: I had it under control!

Spider-Man: Oh yeah, having one of your own taken hostage while you stood around like statues! I'd say you've had things under control very smoothly!

George: This isn't a game! You could've gotten someone killed!

Spider-Man: Well, no one did! So I think it's safe to say everything turned out just fine!

Suddenly, the van drove right off into the street, taking everyone by surprise as the police watched it leave.

Spider-Man: (Watches the van drive away) Okay, I totally jinxed it.

Yuri: Go after that van!

Police Officer: Yes, ma'am.

As police attempted to get into their vehicles, the van's occupants began to use Black Hole grenades at the authorities, causing the cops to quickly move out before their cars get sucked inside of an empty void, leaving remnants of the cruisers behind as everyone watched.

Spider-Man: Holy crap, that was some crazy stuff!

Yuri: Dammit, we can't chase them on foot! Captain, what do we do?!

George; Call in any additional forces, but tell them to stay clear of the van!

Spider-Man: (Turns to George) You know, I think it would be so much easier for both of us if I could, you know?

George: (Looks at Spider-Man, seeing the reason) Fine!

Spider-Man: See you on the other side!

Spider-Man began to chase after the van after it made its' escape. While chasing it throughout the neighborhood, Ned was on his phone on the Web, watching the event unfold.

Ned: (Watches the event unfold on his phone) Dude, this is what it feels like to be you?

Spider-Man: What do you mean? It's normal for me to do this!

Ned: Yeah, maybe once you get back, I'll send you a link and you'll see what I mean.

Spider-Man: Sure, I'd totally love to watch videos of myself getting killed by bad guys every night! Sounds like something to do for a TV show one day! (Nearly got shot) Whoa! Oh man, these guys aren't fooling around!

Ned: No kidding, dude! They have _Star Trek_ gear at their disposal!

Spider-Man: Don't worry, I got it under control though!

Thug: (Shoots blasters at Spidey) Get away from us, you freak!

Spider-Man: (Dodges the blast) Man, what is it with people and the F word?

Ned: I didn't say the F word.

Spider-Man: Not you! The guys I'm chasing after!

Ned: Oh? Did they seriously say Fu-?

Spider-Man: Whoa! Not the actual F word! I meant-!

Suddenly, he was hit by a grenade, blasting him to the ground as the van drifted to the other side of the street, feeling intense ringing in his ears as he watched the van drive.

Spider-Man: (Groans) Ugh...

Ned: Peter? You okay?

Spider-Man: Yeah, I just got hit by a grenade. (Sees the van getting away) Hey, get back here!

He shot a web at the van, causing him to get dragged along the street as he held on to the web.

Spider-Man: (Gets dragged onto the cement) Ahhhhh!

Ned: Dude, that's gotta hurt!

Spider-Man: No, I'm fine! Really, I'm-Ow, my butt!

Thug: Hit him again!

The occupants moved to grab another blaster, only to have pressed a button by accident and blasted a hole into the van, dropping some of the gear off into the street. As the chase continued, Mason was seen overlooking CCTV cameras as the man with wings stood next to him, eyeing his target.

Mason: (Watches the cameras) He's at it again. (Turns to the ominous figure) He's all yours.

?: (Nodded as green eyes glowed from his helmet) 'Bout time I've introduced myself.

As he left, the chase continued with the web pulling off as Spidey skidded to a stop. Getting up, he tried to shoot another web at them, only to have pulled the door down as the van drove away.

Spider-Man: (Watches the van drive away while bearing witness to the door getting taken off) Great!

Ned: Hey, don't worry about it! (Gets off of the POV feed, and gets over to CCTV cameras) I have them on CCTV, I can lead you back to them! Just take the narrow path along the houses, and you'll be able to reach them at Bellevue!

Spider-Man: Guess I'm gonna have to take a short cut!

He went ahead and took a short cut through the neighborhood, commenting a couple of people playing tennis before petting a dog, then throwing a ball to lure the dog towards it. Then he proceeded in a clumsy fashion as he swung himself to his path, wrecking a treehouse in the process before landing inside of a shed, making a huge mess.

Then he got out of the shed and proceeded to run, smashing through fences, commenting on other people's BBQ, and then crashing a pool party for a brief time. All of that before he crashed through another backyard, in front of two little girls having a slumber party in a tent. Getting up, he greeted the kids while his lenses twitched uncontrollably.

Spider-Man: Oh, hey guys.

The girls just screamed, making them run as he got up on his feet to get onto his destination.

Spider-Man: Ned, how far am I right now?

Ned: Just about there, you got this!

Spider-Man: (Lands on the roof) Okay! I'm almost there! (Sees the van as he runs) Okay, I see them!

Ned: Good! That's good-! (Noticed a shadow on the street where Spidey is) Wait, something just came up.

Spider-Man: No time, gotta go! (Runs towards the van) SURPRISE!

He jumped off the roof, trying to get to the van, only to get caught in mid-air.

Spider-Man: WHOA!

Ned: Peter?!

Spider-Man hung in the air, looking down to see that he's being dragged away from the surface. Then he looked up, seeing the man with Wings carrying him up high as he dangled out in the sky.

Spider-Man: Holy crap!

Ned: Hey, what's going on? I can't see you on the cameras!

Spider-Man: I think I just found our birdie! (Tries kicking himself off from the Vulture) What the hell?

Ned: What are you waiting for? Web his ass!

Spider-Man: Oh, that's a good idea! (Shoots a Web at his face)

Vulture: (Gets web in his face) Ugh!

He let go of the Webhead, making him drop hundreds of feet in the air as he tried to rip the fluids off of his face.

Spider-Man: (Falls in the sky) WHOA! (Shoots a web at the Vulture's feet) Oh! Holy crap!

Vulture: (Gets pulled down a little from Spider-Man shooting a Web at him) Agh!

Spider-Man: (Looks up at him, seeing him hovering in the sky) Who are you?!

Vulture: (Rips the web off his face) Someone you don't wanna mess with.

Suddenly, he yanked the web back, pulling the hero at him to catch him, turning his attention to the masked thief.

Vulture: (Turns to Spider-Man) And this is the last time you'll ever interfere with my business again! Because if I see you again, I'll kill you and everyone you love!

With that said, he dropped Spidey into the sky, making plummet back into the surface screaming as he fell, Vulture watching from the sky.

Spider-Man: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Looks down at the surface, seeing it getting closer) Karen! Karen, help me out! What should I do?! How do I stop myself from falling?!

Karen: **Activating Web Parachute.**

Suddenly, Spider-Man's Suit began to glow. And then, a parachute was flipped out, hanging onto Peter as he glided in the sky.

Spider-Man: (Sees himself floating in the air as the parachute saved him) Oh! I have a freaking parachute?! Oh my god, why didn't you tell me that?!

Karen: **You never asked about it.**

Spider-Man: (Sighs as he moved through the sky) Oh, we gotta work on your social skills, Karen.

Ned: (Is heard on comms) You okay man? What happened out there?

Spider-Man: (Rubs his arm as he landed on the ground) Well, I found our Birdie just as I said, and then he took me up to the sky only so he could drop me!

Ned: Seriously? Damn, that's frigging cold!

Spider-Man: Well, Vultures are known to be cold-blooded, so I'm not surprised. (Rubbed his head) But I'm pissed that he did that to me!

Ned: Alright, so where is he now?

Spider-Man: I don't know, he's gone! Nowhere to be seen!

Ned: Well, did he leave anything?

Spider-Man: No, not that I'm-! (Sees something) Hey.

He walked over to the grass, picking up a device that held a glowing Purple hue as he looked at it.

Ned: Hey, what? What's up?

Spider-Man: (Looks at the thing) I found something.

Ned: What did you find?

Spider-Man: I dunno, some kinda Purple Glowy Thingy.

Ned: You wanna talk about it?

Spider-Man: I do. (Sirens rang in the air as he turned around to see the Red and Blue lights going round in circles) But maybe in person where I'm nowhere near the cops.

* * *

Later, Peter and Ned were seen looking over the glowy thing that he had picked up that night as they just stared at the thing.

Ned: (Looks over the device) What is that?

Peter: I dunno. Maybe some kind of Lightsaber Crystal?

Ned: (Turns to Peter) You think that's a Lightsaber Crystal?

Peter: No, but it would be cool if it is.

Ned: Oh yeah, it totally would be! (Looks over it) But should we tell someone about this? Like, what about Happy? Maybe he could help out.

Peter: No, he's working on Horizon Labs security detail for the plane trip tomorrow afternoon. So it's likely that he'll be super busy.

Ned: So we're on our own then?

Peter: Guess so.

Ned: Well what now?

Peter: Now, I guess I go back out to find him.

Ned: I don't think that's a good idea. (Turns to activate the Web)

Peter: Why's that?

Ned turned on the Web's Live Feeds, one of them consisting of the Daily Bugle as J. Jonah Jameson was seen making another broadcast with another picture taken exclusively by Peter Parker, shown to be saving the police officer from the thug earlier.

Jameson: (Is seen on TV) **Spider-Man is a menace that continues to be a blight upon this city! I've got confirmed witnesses claiming that vigilante was helping the criminals escape with dangerous-!**

Peter: (Raises a brow in disbelief) Helping them escape?! What is wrong with that guy?!

Ned: You gotta admit, that man has a lot of creative ways to make you look bad.

Peter: (Sighs) Okay, apparently it's too hot out there right now.

Ned: Looks like you'll have to wait another night for things to cool off.

Peter: (Watches the TV) Yeah... Or maybe I'll have to go out tomorrow at day...

Ned: After school, you mean?

Peter: Of course! I don't wanna go ditching school! Or else, Aunt May would murder me, bury my body down in the Hudson and spend all of my college money on a vacation to Long Island!

Ned: You really think she'd do that?

Peter: No, but I don't wanna feel her wrath if I ever made her angry.

Ned: Alright, so what's the plan?

Peter: After school, we go to find where the Vulture is at, and we end it then and there.

Ned: But what about Harry? It's his birthday tomorrow, and you're supposed to see the new therapy counselor while I'm with him.

Peter: (Sighs) That's right. (Shook his head) Alright, fine! I'll just ditch therapy and go find our guy while you go hang out with Harry.

Ned: Whatever happened to not ditching school or else Aunt May will butcher you or whatever?

Peter: That's not the point Ned!

Ned: Then what is the point?

Peter: The point is that we have to end this before whoever the Vulture has another chance to strike again! He comes in once a year, and I don't want to have to wait a whole year watching other people getting hurt because of him!

Ned: Hey, relax dude.

Peter: I can't relax! I won't! I can't deal with this! There's so much on my mind right now; Harry's birthday, the Vulture, the therapy, not to mention-!

Ned: Your Dad... You're stressed about your Dad, are you?

Peter: (Sighs) All day, I've had to deal with school, my internship at Horizon, and this Vulture guy... And throughout the whole day, I have not gotten the chance to even investigate my parent's disappearance!

Ned: Okay, it's fine. I get it.

Peter: No, you don't get it! You have no idea what it's like not constantly thinking where your parents have been all this time, or why they left a little boy with his Aunt and Uncle for 11 years! You have no idea what it feels like!

Ned: (Nodded, raising his hands) Alright, fine! I don't know how it feels. But I do know that being in superhero life is a hard one to live with! And being with you for a certain amount of time, and the fact that I have to do both of our homework at the same time, it's not easy to live with! But we can't just abandon our own personal lives because there's a crazy lunatic that's still out in the open! It's a big world out there, and you'd be crazy to spend all of your life trying to look for him!

Peter: Okay, I get it, man! I get it! (Nods) Alright, the Vulture can wait until after school.

Ned: And therapy.

Peter: That too.

Ned: (Nods, looking at his friend) So, I'll see you at school then?

Peter: (Nods) Yeah... See you later.

* * *

Somewhere else on an unknown location, Vulture was seen flying back to his own personal hideout where Phineas Mason, known accomplice to the late Herman Schultz, AKA Shocker, was waiting for his "Boss as he watched him make his landing.

Mason: (Looks at the Vulture land) You're back.

Vulture: You noticed. (Lands on the ground) How's the boys?

Mason: Got out of the cop's radar all thanks to you. It's a good thing I've looked closer onto that undercover cop, they almost had us back there.

Vulture: But they didn't. (Walks over to Mason) Which means we're still two steps ahead of them.

Mason: Was the same said for Herman?

Vulture: Herman was a lost cause. (Took his helmet off) The man had his wits, but he didn't have the smarts nor the impulse control to keep going. And all that was his own doing.

Mason: And the others that went to the Raft with him? Have you forgotten that vigilante is the reason some of our friends are in there?

Vulture: Of course not.

Mason: Then why let him go?

Vulture: Because he's gotten big after that incident with the school and the Electric Man. I would have gotten too much heat.

Mason: That's not what the Bugle says about him.

Vulture: (Turns to Mason) Says a man who's job is yellow journalism all the way? Never liked the guy, he's just in it for the clicks.

Mason: I'm just saying, it wouldn't have hurt to get a little bit of payback.

Vulture: Don't worry about it, Mason. Dropping the freak down high was payback enough. (Turns around, looking at a picture) But for now, we need to get to our next job if we wanna spend the next year not worrying about money.

Mason: You mean that job... The one with-?

Vulture: No, that's just a backup plan in case we were ever desperate. I'm talking about the new one.

Mason: The new one? Are you sure?

Vulture: You know me too well to know I'm always sure.

Mason: You realize you're going to be doing this in broad daylight, right?

Vulture: I've got no choice. (Turns to look at a picture of his little girl) I got a family to take care of. I can't turn my back on them. (Turns to Mason) You understand, don't you?

Mason: (Sighs) I hope you know what you're doing, Adrian.

Adrian: (Smiles) Trust me. I always _know_ what I'm doing.

Mason: Alright. (Turns aroudn to his desk) Hey, did you manage to pick one of those Chitauri Energy Cores on the way back?

Adrian: Nope, didn't have time. Sorry.

Mason: Oh, well that's a shame... I hear those things are pretty _explosive_ if they aren't handled properly.

* * *

The next day, Peter was seen at school leaving his class just after taking a Spanish Quiz. Walking down the hallway, Harry ran next to his best friend to catch up.

Harry: (Gets to Peter) Hey, Pete!

Peter: (Turns to Harry) Hey, Harry.

Harry: (Walks next to him) Hey, so here I am sitting at my desk, dreading about the quiz when I figured you'd be just fine when you always nail those challenges.

Peter: (Speaks some Spanish) ¿Quieres decir que yo pongo atención en clase y tú no? (Oh, you mean because I pay attention in class, you don't?)

Harry: (Rolls his eyes) Anyway, I looked up at you after you were done, and I noticed that you look like you've been to a funeral. Like, what happened? You'd normally be happy after finishing a quiz.

Peter: Oh... (Scratches his head) It's nothing. I'm just tired, that's all.

Harry: Oh, I see what happened. You didn't get enough sleep last night, didn't you?

Peter: You are oddly perceptive. Did you get that from MJ?

Harry: No, but I can guess. (Stops) Seriously though, are you and Ned okay? Because every time I wanna hang out, it's like you guys are too busy with something. What's up with that?

Peter: Nothing, dude. I'm just dealing... With some stuff in the family.

Harry: And Ned?

Peter: He's been helping me out with that lately.

Harry: Okay, so what about me? Listen, if it's about... If it's about the night that... That Ben-!

Peter: It's not about Ben, Harry.

Harry: Then what is it about? Is it about Flash? Because if it is, then the guy's a moronic amateur! Come on, I'm your friend, you can talk to me.

Peter: (Sighs) Uh, I'd love to... But it's just complicated. Like how you and your Dad are sort of complicated, you know?

Harry: Well, that's different; my Dad doesn't seem to care, and May does. That's the difference right there.

Peter: (Rubs his head) Alright, but I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about it quite yet. I'm sorry, Harry, but I just need to relax my brain.

Harry: (Looks at Peter) Yeah, sounds like you've become awfully depressed.

Peter: Is it that obvious?

Harry: (Grins) You know what? How about we have ourselves a party? My dad's doing business outside the Tower, and I'm going to bored as hell! So after MJ, Ned and I go to Empire, we start partying, and then that way, you'll have time to hang out with us during my birthday today. Sound good?

Peter: (Nods) Yeah, that actually sounds terrific.

Harry: Great! (Punched Peter by the shoulder while walking) It starts at 6:30, don't be late!

Peter: Wait, where are you going?

Harry: To find MJ and Ned! We're done here today!

Peter: Wait, you guys have a free period?

Harry: Oh no, we're ditching! You know, one of those one-time flings. (Turns to Peter, pointing at him) Remember, 6:30! Don't forget!

Peter: I won't!

The two separated as Peter started to walk over to his locker. As he opened it up, he moves to switch up textbooks, grabbing whatever he needed for his next class when he suddenly felt a familiar appearance. Turning around, he sees no one other than Gwen Stacy, folding her book down at her waist as the Blonde hair girl with Pink Streaks looked at Peter with a shy, yet happy look on her face as Peter looked at her.

Gwen: (Looks at Peter) Hey, Peter.

Peter: (Sees Gwen) Hey! (Shut his locker as he looked at his crush) Hey, h-how are you?

Gwen: Terrific! It's good to be back!

Peter: Yeah, I think I can speak for everyone in the school that we entirely agree with you on that!

Gwen: (Laughs a little bit) Ha! Heh, that's great! But Principal Morita already shared that same sentiment that you shared.

Peter: Oh! Oh, okay! (Rubbed his head) Um, so is that bad?

Gwen: (Shook her head) Nothing you ever say to me is ever really bad at all.

Peter: (Laughs a little, blushing) Well that's uh... That's awesome to hear! (Rubs his head) Hey, so what do you wanna do? For lunch, I mean? We could go to Delmar's for a quick bite! Try out some of his sandwiches, which are pretty awesome!

Gwen: It sure beats spending $30 at a fancy restaurant! (Both she and him laugh at the sentiment) But actually, I got lunch already.

Peter: Oh?

Gwen: Yeah, I'm not really hungry right now.

Peter: Okay, that's fair! Um, we could hang out after my therapy session with Mrs. Drewman! We could go do something later on.

Gwen: Yeah, we could do that... Or...

Peter: Or what?

Gwen: Do you have a free period?

Peter: (Nods) Yeah... Yeah, I've got a free period.

Gwen: (Smiles) Awesome... Because I actually got finished with the entire day!

Peter: Seriously?

Gwen: Yeah, my GoTigers club got canceled today, so we get to have an entire period to ourselves.

Peter: That's fantastic! (Smiles) Okay, so what do you wanna do?

Gwen: (Looks at Peter, taking his hands) I've got just the idea. Follow me!

Soon, the two walked down the hallways and began to climb up the stairs. Reaching the roof, Peter and Gwen got outside to take in the fresh air as they walked out into the sunlight.

Peter: (Looks around the roof) Hey, so not that I'm complaining or anything, but what are we doing on the roof?

Gwen: (Keeps walking) Follow me, and you'll see!

Peter: (Turns to look at Gwen, following her) So, is this where you're going to murder me then? Because if that's the case, then I'd hate to have to haunt this place for the rest of eternity!

Gwen: HA! Oh, if I murdered you, I'm pretty sure my Dad would murder me if I got myself into any kind of trouble! Seriously, come on! There's something I have to show you!

Peter: Show me? What do you want to... Oh?

Peter walked over to a large warehouse on the roof, standing as part of the school's structure as Gwen leaded him to it.

Gwen: (Walks over to the building) Remember this place?

Peter: (Nods) Yeah... Yeah, this is the old school auditorium! I heard they had to place all the costumes and props here for any school play! But I thought that was shut down a few years back after increased wages! Let alone get rid of it!

Gwen: Well, they haven't got rid of everything! Come on!

She led him inside, the two of them inside of the building as Gwen began to turn on the lights, which was all the neon basically as Peter watched the lights turn on every time. Then, at last, the final switch was turned, revealing a sign that reads, "Welcome to New York City!" With a picture of a snow globe that has New York City right on it.

Peter: (Looks around at the auditorium) Whoa... That is... Spectacular!

Gwen: I know, right? (She smiled, dancing around the room as she looked at Peter) This is where I sleep every day!

Peter: Seriously?

Gwen: Oh no, I'm just messing with you, you adorable idiot!

Peter: Oh.

Gwen: (Smiles) But, it's possible that people can sleep here if they really wanted to.

Peter: Oh?

Gwen: Yeah! There's a couch lying around and everything!

Peter: Why would anyone leave a couch behind? It's completely mad to even do such a thing!

Gwen: I know, right? That's what I asked myself!

Peter: (Smiles as he looks around, seeing the set up in the works) Wow, Gwen, this is... This is really cool!

Gwen: (Smiles) There's more that I need to show you! Let's go!

She led Peter to the backstage area. There, Gwen showed Peter the whole place being remade into a personal loft, as Peter just stared in shock.

Peter: Oh my god! This is the backstage?

Gwen: Was the backstage. I call it the Garden of Eden.

Peter: It doesn't look much like a garden.

Gwen: No, but it's basically a place where one imagines what it's like to be an adult. (Walks over to a chair, sitting down while facing Peter) A place far away from having to live under the same roof like your own parents.

Peter: Well, it looks more and more like a utopia!

Gwen: (Laughs) Shut up!

Peter: I'm serious! You could have people living up here without anyone noticing! It's pretty much amazing with the set up you've made!

Gwen: Yeah, well just don't tell anyone about this place, and we'll keep making sure that the school board keeps wondering why the electric bill keeps going up.

Peter: Right! (Sat on the couch) Ooh, this is a comfy couch.

Gwen: It sure is!

Peter: (Looks around, seeing a snow globe in front of him as he picked it up) So, what was the final play that they did here before they ended up having to shut it all down?

Gwen: I'm not sure... But I'm sure it involves the one thing that's pretty ironic. (Walks over to Peter)

Peter: And what's that?

Gwen: Home. (Grabs the snowglobe, seeing a sculptured New York inside the glass) A no better place like home.

Peter: (Looks at the snow globe) Sounds like someone's got the right idea for a story...

Gwen: (She nodded, staring at the item in her hand) I love this city... I really, really love this city, I mean it.

Peter: Really?

Gwen: Yeah, it's home! I've been here since like, forever! And I honestly can't think of anywhere else that could ever be the same as a city as beautiful, as filled with life, as more historic than anything! It's got a past, a very big past! Some good, others bad, but it's the history of our home. And I know this sounds like I'm going nuts saying this, but if I'm to die... I'd like to be buried right here. Right at where I was born in... Where I was raised... Where every memory I've ever had, ever cherished, all of it carved onto my gravestone so if there's something people are going to remember me by, it's the memories of myself being happy where I am... At home where I belong.

Peter: (Looks at Gwen) Sounds like you've got your mind made up.

Gwen: (Nodded as she clutched the snowglobe in her hands) Yeah... And there's no way anyone's ever going to change my mind about it. (She turned to Peter) What about you? What do you think of this city?

Peter: Oh, me? I love it! Been here all my life, never set foot outside of it period!

Gwen: Really?

Peter: Yeah! You could say I've started to know every street corner, every name, and Coffee Bean ever made!

Gwen: (Smiles) Every Coffee Bean?

Peter: Oh yeah! Every one! Like there's one over at uh, at Horizon Labs, the one at the Financial District! And the one by Avengers Tower, and the one that's right next to the Wakandan Embassy, that's hard to miss unless you're really trying to blink on purpose!

Gwen: (Smiles) Wow, you sound like you really know your way around.

Peter: Yeah, you could say I know my way around anywhere these days!

Gwen: That's impressive...

Peter: Yeah, it is... (He then started to walk over to Gwen, looking at her) I uh... I really, really like you, Gwen.

Gwen: (Looks at Peter) Really?

Peter: Yeah... Really. You're like the nicest person I know.

Gwen: Thanks... You're um... You're a pretty great guy, too.

Peter: You mean it?

Gwen: Yeah... Yeah, you bet, you adorable idiot...

The two stood in front of each other, looking at into their eyes as the moment was quiet... Nice and quiet with just the two of them as they slowly began to move into each other in embrace...

Or, at least they were, until the TV sitting on the edge of the ceiling started the news, jump scaring the high schoolers as they looked up to see a documentary regarding the Battle of New York.

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Oh, man! The TV is still on in here?

Gwen: Yeah, it's still on! I have no idea how to turn it off though, because the remote is absolutely nowhere to be found, so it just runs all by itself.

Peter: A TV displaying a full-on documentary of the Avengers' fight against the aliens?

Gwen: I guess so. It normally shows off documentaries of a bald Professor using a Wheelchair though, but that's definitely new.

Peter: Man, that's sweet!

Fitz: (Is seen demonstrating a Chitauri Energy Core to the camera crew) This is a Chitauri Energy Core that was used in the New York Invasion assault back then. Real dangerous stuff! Pretty explosive.

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Wait... Did he just say that it's _explosive_?!

Gwen: (Raises a brow) Yeah... That's what he said.

Peter thought about it... The night before, he had found the Energy Core out in the yard and gave it to Ned... Ned, who's going to the Empire State Building with Harry and MJ for Harry's Birthday... All of them meaning they're in great danger.

Gwen: Peter? (Walks over to him) Hey, are you okay? You don't look so great.

Peter: (Nodded) I'm fine! I'm... I'm great... (Turns to Gwen) Listen... I've had a really, really great time! And, I hope that we could have more moments like these every single day of our lives!

Gwen: (Blinked) Oh, that's great! That's what I was hoping for.

Peter: But, I gotta go.

Gwen: (Raises a brow) Go? Go where?

Peter: Um... Take care of something.

Gwen: Take care of what? What are you talking about?

Peter: I gotta go! (Turns around and leaves) Goodbye, Gwen!

Gwen: What, Peter? (Sees Peter start running away) Peter?!

Peter ran straight out of the warehouse and started to run straight back into the school. Heading to his locker, he grabbed his backpack to unzip it, seeing his Spider-Man Suit displayed inside. One good look was all he needed as he shut the locker and began to run right out of the school, Suiting Up.

* * *

Back with the friends, Ned, MJ, and Harry were seen standing in front of the Empire State Building as they looked at how tall the building structure looked.

Harry: (Walks over to the building) Okay, so I know a guy that owes my Dad a favor a while back, so I manage to get all of us to the front of the line.

MJ: That's awesome, but shouldn't we be the one paying for you?

Harry: There's not really a point in paying when the birthday boy happens to be the rich kid, now is there?

Ned: No, but it would have been nice for you, wouldn't it?

Harry: Now, where would the fun be in that? Come on, we got plenty of time on our hands!

They walked inside of the building as Ned placed the Chitauri Energy Core in his backpack, which was glowing abnormally than it usually would as they entered the skyscraper.

On the meantime, Spider-Man was seen taking the train, making his way over to the Empire State Building to prevent his friends from dying as he tried to call each of his friends' cells.

MJ: (Is heard on voicemail) **This is MJ. Leave a voicemail or text, or whatever you want to do after the beep.**

Spider-Man: (Heard the beep) Crap! Come on, pick up the phone!

He jumped on the train heading straight for Manhattan while his friends were passing the inspection line, putting their phones and belongings on the CT scanner table. When Ned's backpack was scanned, it was blurred due to the alien technology that it possesses as they got all their stuff back.

Guard: You're all cleared. Have a fun day!

Harry: Thanks! (Turns to the group) Are you guys good?

MJ: (Nods as she grabbed her bag) All set.

Ned: (Grabs his backpack) Yeah, I'm all good from here.

Harry: Alright! Let's go take a nice view from upstairs, shall we?

They started to walk inside of the elevator as Spider-Man reached the island, trying to get over to Midtown district as soon as possible while he tried to call his friend's cells.

Ned: (Is heard on the voicemail) **Hey, this is Ned! If I'm not answering the phone, it means I'm currently helping Spider-Man save New York City! Please leave a message!**

Spider-Man: Dammit, Ned! Change the voicemail, and pick up the phone, please! You're carrying a dirty bomb! You, MJ, and Harry are going to die, please answer the phone! (Groans as he contacted Karen) Karen, can you call Ned, tell him to answer the phone?!

Karen: **I'm afraid I can't do that.**

Spider-Man: Why not?!

Karen: **Unknown energy spikes are interfering with the frequency.**

Spider-Man: Ugh, it's that stupid Core! (Jumps off of the train, swinging his way over to Empire) Come on, come on!

He kept hurrying his way over to the building as the three friends were seen among a group of people also wanting to sightsee from the Empire State as everyone tried to use their cell phone service when they have no internet connection for some apparent reason.

MJ: (Tries to use her phone) Hey, I'm not getting service in here.

Harry: (Tries to get a bar) Yeah, me neither. Ned, you getting something?

Ned: (Shook his head, looking at his phone) No luck on my end.

As everyone waited on the elevator, about to reach the roof, the Core began to implode, leaving out beams to stab through Leeds' backpack and cause an explosion, leaving the elevator damaged and everyone inside unharmed while on the outside, people from all over can see the explosion from every corner of the street as Spider-Man landed on a roof, seeing the explosion happen from his position.

Spider-Man: (Sees the explosion from his spot) Oh god, no!

Inside the elevator, everyone groaned as they noticed that they have stopped. Seeing the damage done, the passengers began to worry, seeing how that they may die at any given moment.

Pedestrian 1: (Gets up) What the hell? What happened?!

Pedestrian 2: Is everyone okay?

Pedestrian 3: That really hurt!

Harry: (Groans as he got up) Man...

MJ: (Gets up, turning Harry) Harry! Hey, are you alright?

Harry: Yeah, yeah! I'm all good, you?

MJ: Fantastic! (Turns to Ned, who was rubbing his head) Hey! You alright?

Ned: (Moans as he rubbed his head, giving a thumbs up) I'm okay! What happened?

Harry: No idea! (Looks up at the ceiling, noticing lines formed from the heat) One second, we were about to reach our destination, and the next came a big boom!

Ned: A bomb? Who set a bomb in here?!

MJ: I don't know, maybe it was Hitler. I heard the Nazis are still running around, ish.

As everyone was confused by what happened, Ned turned around to see his bag on the floor, with holes coming out from the inside... Looking at it, he noticed that the Chitauri Energy Core that he possessed had burnt out, which meant that he and everyone around him were in serious trouble as Spider-Man was seen trying to find a way into the building.

Spider-Man: (Swings around the Empire) Karen! I need you to help me out here! I need to know where are my friends located at! Are they safe?

Karen: **Far from it. Ned Leeds has been found stuck on the elevator wedged between the 85th and 86th floor!**

Spider-Man: (Looks up at the building) Oh, man! The very top floor?!

Karen: **According to the building schematics, it currently has 102 floors.**

Spider-man: I mean the 1st top floor! Ugh! (Sees a police helicopter flying around) Okay. I'm going up there one way or the other! How long have I got?

Karen: **Estimating 10 minutes before catastrophic failure.**

He jumped onto the building, starting to wall crawl his way to the top as police took notice of the Wall Crawler's appearance.

Police: (Sees Spider-Man climbing the building) 10-80, I just spotted the Spider-Man vigilante just starting to climb the building. I repeat, 10-80, requesting additional backup, over.

As the police snitched on Spidey, everyone on the elevator started to panic while the guard inside the elevator tried to calm the situation down.

Guard: (Raises her hands calmly as she turned to the passengers) Alright, everyone just remains calm.

Pedestrian 4: We're all gonna die, lady! How are we supposed to remain calm?!

MJ: We need to get out of here!

Guard: Alright, just listen! I know this looks scary, but rest assured, our safety systems are working!

Karen: **The safety systems are completely failing!**

Guard: Do not panic, we are very safe in here.

Karen: **The occupants are in imminent mortal danger.**

Spider-Man: (Starts webbing himself up to the building) I'm going as fast as I can!

Harry: Okay, well I don't feel safe in here! So we're getting the hell out!

Soon, the occupants started to flee the elevator as citizens began to open up the emergency hatch on the ceiling. Climbing themselves out one at the time, each passenger got out one at a time as the rest of the building occupants were there trying to help any way they can. That was, unfortunately, a bad move on their part.

Karen: **You now have one hundred and twenty-five seconds before catastrophic failure.**

Spider-Man: What?! Why?!

Karen: (Shows Peter a zoomed image of people trying to escape death) **Unexpected motion has caused the deterioration to escalate.**

Spider-Man: Oh, I gotta get going, I'm not moving fast enough!

Karen: **Perhaps you should try to run up the building for accelerated run time.**

Spider-Man: Why would I do that?

Karen: **Because based on your patterns on how you run on buildings horizontally, I've calculated that you may be able to run up vertically with enough momentum.**

Spider-Man: (Takes a deep breath, standing on the wall as he started to shoot webs to pull them back) Okay, I hope you're right about this!

Once he stepped back far enough, he swung himself higher than he did while trying to make his feet stick to the surface. When they did, Spidey didn't stop running. He actually kept on going as he shot more webs to get higher, running at a fast pace as everyone on the ground looked up and saw the whole thing happen.

Spider-Man: I'm doing it! (Runs up the wall) I'm doing it, Karen! I'm doing it! (Sees himself getting closer) I'm getting close!

He then reached his destination, lifting himself high before leaping onto a rail, letting himself rest as he then turned around. When he did, he found himself being higher than he ever was being a hero as he widened his eyes in shock, panting, out of breath.

Karen: **What's wrong? You have reached the 86th floor. Why are you hesitating?**

Spider-Man: (Panted as he looked out onto the street) It's fine, I just... Never been this high before!

Karen: **You have also not reinstalled your parachute. So a fall from this height would most likely be lethal.**

Spider-Man: Oh, well... (Jumps off the railing onto the safety of the floor) I'll just stay clear of the rails then. (Turns to the door, trying to open it when he finds it locked) Why is it locked?!

Karen: **The building has placed itself on full lockdown mode in case of an emergency event such as a bomb explosion.**

Spider-Man: Whose dumb idea was it to have the doors locked when someone's trying to get in? Or out? Seriously, that guy didn't think things through a lot!

Karen: 60 seconds until catastrophic failure!

Spider-Man: (Groans) Alright, alright!

He pressed his hands on the door, trying to squeeze them open when a police helicopter was flown up in the air right above the Webhead.

Police: (Uses a mic to call the Wall-Crawler out) This is the NYPD! Hands in the air!

Spider-Man: (Turns to the cops) My friends are in there, my friends are in there, STOP!

Police: Put your hands in the air, or we will open fire!

Guard: (Sees everyone getting out one at a time) Alright, let's keep moving, people, let's go! (Turns to Osborn) Come on kid, you're next!

Harry: (Turns to MJ and Ned) Oh no, they go after me! I'm good!

Ned: What? No, you go, dude!

Harry: I'm not leaving until you're okay!

MJ: It's your birthday, you're going!

Harry: Oh, come on! Don't do that birthday excuse on me-!

Everyone on board: LET'S GO!

Harry: Okay, okay! Alright! (Turns to the guard, climbing up) I'll be outside, okay!

Spider-Man: (Tries to open the doors) Those people are going to die if I stop, you have to listen to me!

Police: Put your hands in the air and get down on the ground!

Spider-Man: Alright, fine! Shoot me! I'm saving these people whether you like it or not! (Turns to open the doors)

Police: (Takes the mic off) Alright, he's had his chance. (Turns to the gunmen) McCormick! You're up! Shoot him down!

McCormick: (Feels sweaty on his face) Um... Of course.

McCormick raised his weapon at the person who saved his skin the night before. He shook, hesitating to pull the trigger several vehicle occupants took notice.

Police: (Noticed McCormick shaking) Barry, what are you waiting for? Take the shot!

McCormick: (Aims his weapon at Spider-Man, his savior) I... I can't. (Drops the gun below a hundred feet to the ground)

Police: (Noticed Barry dropping his weapon to the streets) Barry! What the hell?!

McCormick: I'm sorry! But he saved my life last night... I'll never forget that.

As the police tended with disobedience, Spider-Man managed to pull the doors apart, seeing the elevator fall down right on time as everyone who remained screamed for dear life.

Harry: (Widened his eyes) NED! MJ!

Spider-Man: I got it!

He shot a web at the ceiling, then the web ricocheted over to the collapsing elevator as everyone inside screamed in terror. Then the web caught it, as Spider-Man slid on the floor and stopped himself by planting both feet on each door, holding onto the web tightly as everyone from above and below took notice, catching their breath.

Spider-Man: (Sighed in relief, widening his eyes) I did it!

Before he could celebrate, the doors also fell apart, making him fall right down onto the elevator as it fell down as well, parts of the bars as it closed to a stop. When Spidey landed inside, however, the elevator brakes were disabled, causing the whole thing to fall down as everyone screamed once again. Spider-Man then shot a web on the ceiling once again, jumping onto the elevator ceiling to hold onto the web to stop themselves from falling as he held on tight... And finally, the elevator stopped, leaving everyone side sighing in relief as everyone turned to look at the hero responsible.

Spider-Man: (Turns the occupants, seeing MJ and Ned inside as he turned into his Queens accent) Hey, how are you doin'? Don't worry about it, I got you.

Ned: (Smiles as he celebrated his friend saving them) YES! YES!

Spider-Man: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Big guy, quit movin' around!

Ned: (Stops what he's doing, feeling embarrassed) I'm so sorry sir, so sorry!

Soon, Spider-Man slowly pulled the elevator right onto the 86th floor, making everyone inside opening the elevator doors to escape as everyone standing outside helped them out.

Spider-Man: (Reaches their destination) Alright! This is your stop! (Holds onto the web as tight as he can while the ceiling structure he stood on was being decompressed by his weight) Go, go, go! Everybody out! Move it, people, move it!

Pedestrian 4: (Turns to MJ, being the last person inside) Come on, give me your hand!

Harry: MJ, get out of there!

MJ tried to reach out, but the elevator ceiling Spidey was standing on gave out, causing the whole thing to fall as MJ screamed.

Spider-Man: MJ!

Harry/Ned: MJ!

MJ: (Tries to grab Spider-Man's hand jumping, but didn't catch it as she fell) AHHHHHHH!

Spider-Man: (Shot a web at MJ's wrist, catching her as he pulled her up) You're okay! You're okay.

MJ yelped as she grabbed Spider-Man's hand, holding on tight as she was lifted up onto the floor, the webs started to fall apart as Spider-Man made sure his all of his friends were out safely.

MJ: (Gets pulled up onto the floor, regaining her footing) I'm okay! I'm okay.

Harry: Oh my god! (Hugs her) Oh my god, that was insane! (Turns to Spider-Man) Thanks!

Spider-Man: Hey, consider it my present for the day, Birthday boy!

Harry: (Raises a brow) Uh... How did you know it was my birthday today?

Spider-Man: Oh... (Turns to look at Ned) The big guy told me.

Ned: I have, yes.

MJ: (Turns to Ned) Wait, so you actually work with him?

Spider-Man: Work? Now, who gave you that crazy ideaAHHH!

Spidey fell down the elevator shaft, making everyone watch as he made his narrow escape.

Harry: (Looks down at Spider-Man disappearing into the fog) That guy never ceases to amaze...

* * *

Later, everyone that was in the elevator was seen being given towels for comfort as everyone was being interviewed by the authorities as Captain George Stacy went over to Officer McCormick due to not following orders as he was seen rubbing his head.

George: (Walks over to McCormick) McCormick. I've got some boys telling me that you had a clear shot at the vigilante, yet you refused to do so... Why?

McCormick: (Turns to look at the Captain) It's like I said before... He saved my life back there... I'd never ever forgotten about that.

George: (Sighs, remembering the previous night's details) Alright, since everyone is safe, and no casualties were involved, you're off the hook.

McCormick: (Nods) Thanks, sir.

George: But if you disobey an order like that again, you're going to be posted for traffic control, got it?

McCormick: (Nods in understanding) Yes, sir.

George: And take a breather, you look like you got stranded in the desert. (Turns away)

Yuri: (Walks over to George) Someone's playing soft.

George: Spider-Man saved his ass back there from the crooks selling alien weaponry, that's a good enough excuse for it. Now, do we have anything about what happened?

Yuri: No, but CSI just picked up something. (Takes out a bag holding a burnt-out Chitauri Energy Core) They found this at the elevator after it crashed unto the ground. Do you know what it is?

George: (Sees the weapon in hand) Painfully enough... (Turns to Yuri) Let's put this thing in lockup. I want CSI to scan for fingerprints back at the station.

Quaid: (Turns to the Captain) Captain Stacy, sir.

George: Not now Quaid, I'm busy.

Quaid: Sir, it's S.H.I.E.L.D... They're here.

Yuri: (Raises a brow) S.H.I.E.L.D. again? What the hell do they want?

George: I have a feeling.

He took the bag from her hands, turning to S.H.I.E.L.D. armored trucks parking in front of police patrol cars as soldiers began to walk out of them. One person was the last to set foot onto the street, looking none other than the Director himself.

Fury: (Walks over to George) Captain George Stacy.

George: (Looks at Fury) Director Nick Fury... I take it this isn't a friendly visit?

Fury: You assume right. (Looks up at the building smoking) This site has been deemed as a highly important crime scene, so I'm gonna have to ask you and your men to turn over your investigation to S.H.I.E.L.D. That a problem?

George: (Shook his head) No problems at all, Director. It's all yours. (Turns around)

Fury: (Watches George leaving) And Captain... (Makes him stop) I'm gonna need all evidence collected, including that Chitauri Energy Core inside a bag that you shoved down into your pocket.

George bit his lip, turning around with the bag in his hand as he reluctantly handed it over to Fury.

George: (Looks at Fury) You sure it's that important?

Fury: It's as important as your manhunt for that vigilante running around your streets. (Turns to look at George) Yeah, I watched the news about that. Even heard from Agent Coulson after that Bank Takeover.

George: And? What's your preference?

Fury: My preference? (Looks at him in the eyes) Don't even bother trying.

He then turned to walk away while S.H.I.E.L. over the crime scene, leaving George with the cryptic message that left him in his thoughts.

As the higher authorities took over, the kids left the crime scene to get away from being asked questions as they talked about their experiences.

Harry: Man, that was insane! I thought we were gonna die back there!

MJ: And so I was I if Spider-Man didn't save me back there!

Ned: We're lucky to have him around!

Harry: Yeah, speaking of which... (Turns to Ned) You seriously need to change your voice mail. It makes everyone actually think you're working for him!

Ned: (Nods) Of course!

MJ: And really, why joke about that at all? It's not even funny!

Ned: I know that!

Harry: Then why bother?

Ned: Because I didn't think it wasn't funny until we all nearly died! I learned my lesson, okay? Now can we move on from this, please?

MJ: Yeah, I think that's for the best.

Harry: Yeah. I mean, it's still my birthday, so let's not have partially ruined by having that party we talked about!

MJ: Already looking forward to it!

Ned: Me too!

Harry: (Leaves with MJ) Alright, you go ahead and get ready, while we get the party set up!

Ned: Okay!

Ned took a deep breath, turning to leave as his friends walked home. Walking alone, Spider-Man hung upside down right next to Ned, taking him by surprise.

Spider-Man: (Looks at Ned while hanging upside down) Glad you learned your lesson, then.

Ned: Ahh! (Turns to look at his friend) Jeez, man! Don't do that! I've had enough jumpscares as it is!

Spider-Man: Sorry. (Jumps down, turning to Ned) Look, are you guys alright? I tried to contact you about the Core.

Ned: I noticed. We're okay, thanks to you. But you just ditched a whole school day!

Spider-Man: (Nodded) I have... And I'm pretty sure my friends' lives are much more of a responsibility than education.

Ned: Alright, that's fine... But don't you still have a therapy session to take?

Spider-Man: Oh? (Sees Ned raising a brow, making him realize it) Oh... (Looks at the time, which is about 5 minutes until he's late) Oh! Oh, look at the time! I should go.

Ned: Yeah, you definitely should be going.

Spider-Man: Bye!

He then turned and left Ned behind and hurried over to his school. about a good 20 minutes later, he arrived at school, with his civilian clothes on as he hurried on over to Mrs. Drewman's office when he saw her and Aunt May inside. Yeah, he's screwed.

Mrs. Drewman: (Sees Peter standing by her door) Mr. Parker. How wonderful of you to join us.

Peter: (Widened his eyes as he saw May sitting in her office) Yeah, I lost track of time! (Looks at May) May, what are you doing here?

Mrs. Drewman: Well, I'm so happy you asked. I was walking to your 6th-period classroom to remind you of our appointment when I noticed that you have gone missing after your free period was up. And you were nowhere in any of the restrooms, nor were you at your school media studio, and neither were you at the school decathlon with Mr. Harrington. It's like you have suddenly, I don't know... Ditched the entire day unannounced.

Peter: I can explain at least two of those things you mentioned, but the last part is not what you think-!

Mrs. Drewman: But don't worry about it! I've called in the Principal, and... I'll admit this not in the school's code of conduct, I have told him that you were having a sick day.

Peter: (Raises a brow) Wait, you did what?

Mrs. Drewman: Mrs. Parker. I know that the recent shooting that took place has a toll on everyone, especially since few have known the shooter. And based on what I've heard about the recent passing of your husband and the tragic disappearance of your Nephew's Parents a decade ago, I believe he went out to simply contemplate his life on what to do with himself. Isn't that right, Peter?

Peter: (Nodded, slightly blending into the lie as he turned to May) Yeah... Yeah, that's exactly what I've done.

May: Oh, Peter. (Walks over to him, hugging her Nephew) Peter, I wish you'd told me you left school for that, I would have helped you.

Peter: I'm... I'm pretty good, May, it's alright. (Turns to Mrs. Drewman) Um, Mrs. Drewman, I'd like to apologize for not coming in sooner. That's totally my fault!

Mrs. Drewman: It's totally okay, Peter... Just, don't let the principal see you walking on campus.

Peter: (Nodded) Right!

May: Thank you so much, Mrs. Drewman! You were a great help!

Mrs. Drewman: It was a pleasure! I'll be sure to reschedule the appointment tomorrow no problem at all! You two just have a nice, evening!

Peter: Thanks!

They both turned to leave the school as Peter thought about his new counselor... That was really nice of her to bail him out like that... Maybe a _little_ too nice, if you think about it carefully.

* * *

Later, Peter was seen getting dropped off at Oscorp for Harry's Birthday party as he turned to look at May from the passenger seat.

Peter: (Turns to May) Hey, thanks for dropping me off, Aunt May.

May: Of course, Peter! And listen, if you need to talk to someone, just come to me! You can always talk to me about something.

Peter: (Nodded) Of course.

May: And please, don't ever drop out of school like that again!

Peter: I won't!

May: And have a nice time!

Peter: I will!

He walked over to the inside of the building as he looked around at everyone. Seeing no one, but businessmen walking back and forth, he was a little lost when Felicia Hardy came right by.

Felicia: (Turns to Peter) Peter Parker, right?

Peter: (Nods, turning to Hardy) Yeah, that's me.

Felicia: Hey! I'm Felicia. Harry mentioned you were invited for the party?

Peter: (Nods) Yes, I'm here for that.

Felicia: Great! Come follow me!

She guided him up to the loft. There, from the elevator, Peter saw the whole place packed with Midtown students as he walked around, seeing everyone inside as music boomed loud on the speakers.

Felicia: (Turns to Peter) Alright, this is our stop! Have any questions?

Peter: (Turns around to Felicia) Yeah, Harry's Dad isn't going to murder us if we broke something, is he?

Felicia: I'll be sure to have cleanup sort out the mess. (Winked) Have fun! (Left the party via elevator)

Harry: (Sees Peter) Yo! There you are!

Peter: (Turns around, seeing Harry) Harry!

Harry: Hey, everyone told me that you were sick today! Are you feeling okay?

Peter: Yeah, I'm fine! Just a minor headache! What about you? Are you okay? I heard about what happened!

Harry: Oh, I'm great! I mean, back there, I was feeling horrible! But right now, I'm great! Just fantastic!

Peter: That's good! I'm glad you and everyone made it out okay!

Ned: (Walks over to the two) All thanks to Spider-Man, you mean?

Peter: Ned! Hey, dude, what's up?

Ned: Doing great! Hey, Harry, this is a pretty great party you have here!

Harry: Yeah! And now all we have to do is hope that it lasts the entire night!

Peter: Harry, come on!

Harry: Okay... Maybe until midnight, alright?

Peter: That's fair.

MJ: (Walks over to her boyfriend) Yo, party boy! You gonna give a girl a dance or what?

Harry: Oh, you read my mind! See you guys later! (Turns to leave with MJ)

Peter: Alright, you guys have fun!

Ned: (Turns to Peter) Hey, thanks for saving us back there. Seriously, I appreciate it!

Peter: Hey, no problem!

Ned: So, what happened at school?

Peter: Oh! Aunt May showed up, which was bad! But then the therapist bailed me out by calling me in a sick day, thinking that I was "Contemplating" on what to do with my life!

Ned: Wow, that was really nice of her!

Peter: Yeah, maybe a little bit much than I expected! Anyway, I told May about the party, and she thought it was a good idea for me to ease my mind off from my problems!

Ned: Sounds like you got off the hook pretty good!

Peter: Yeah, but maybe she had a point! I could get my mind off some things for a while.

Ned: Oh, Peter...

Peter: After all, with school and everything else that's happened, I think I could use a break.

Ned: Dude...

Peter: And not to mention that I dumped Gwen earlier today on the date, which I feel super sorry for! And right now, all I could feel is how badly I've hurt her! I mean, I just wish that I could find her, and tell her how sorry I am, and make her understand why I had to leave!

Gwen: (Stands right behind Peter) How about you do that right now? (Makes Peter turn around, seeing her in the flesh) What's up, sick boy? Enjoying the party so far?

Peter: (Widened his eyes, seeing Gwen) Gwen... Hey! Hey, we uh... We need to talk!

Gwen: You don't say. Come on!

She lead Peter out onto a balcony where it was mostly quiet enough for the two to speak as they turned to look at each other.

Peter: (Looks at Gwen) Hey... I'm sorry that I bailed back there, I really am.

Gwen: I know...

Peter: Listen, I had a nice time, I did! But... I uh... I-!

Gwen: Was worried about the bomb at Empire State?

Peter: (Widened his eyes) The what?

Gwen: Come on, Peter... I saw the look you had after the TV mentioned that Chitauri Energy Core being confirmed as an explosive... It's not even a coincidence that that same explosion happened today with MJ, Harry, and Ned.

Peter: Gwen... Gwen, it's not what you think.

Gwen: What's there to think? I know what it is that you were doing after school at that time.

Peter; Gwen...

Gwen: Peter... I know...

Peter: You do?

Gwen: Yeah... You're working for Spider-Man.

Peter: (Raises a brow) W-What?

Gwen: Yeah, what else is there? You had Spider-Man tell Tony Stark to buy Horizon Labs so Norman Osborn wouldn't do so, so it's not a surprise that you left so you could phone him, tell him about the bomb so he could save everyone in that elevator! Isn't that the case?

Peter: (Nodded at the assumption she's made) Yeah... Yeah, that's the case. (Looks at Gwen) Gwen, I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you... Are you mad?

Gwen: (Bit her lip) No... (Looks at Peter) Maybe a little bit.

Peter: But, are we okay?

Gwen: Yeah... Yeah, we're fine.

Peter: Great! That's just great!

Gwen: But there's one thing that you need to know... I... I don't think we can make this work.

Peter: (Tries playing dumb) Make what work?

Gwen: (Gave him a look) You know...

Peter: (Looks at Gwen) You wanna end the relationship...

Gwen: (Nodded, looking out onto the city) I like you, Peter... I really do... But I've heard stories from my Dad about how police officers lose their lives doing the job that they do... And every day, I worry that my father will one day not come home because he's probably... (Took a deep breath, turning to Peter) Anyway... The reason why I'm telling you this is because I don't want to worry about _you_ possibly dying out there. I mean, come on! Harry, MJ, and Ned nearly died out there!

Peter: But they didn't!

Gwen: But they could have! And so could you, doing what you do... And I'm sorry, but... I think we should just stick with us just being friends... I hope you understand...

Peter: (Nodded sadly, looking at Gwen) Yeah... Yeah, I understand.

Gwen: (Nodded, looking at Peter) I hope this doesn't change how you feel about me. Because I really like having you around!

Peter: Of course! I don't feel any different, I understand you don't want to hang out because of what I do... It's totally okay.

Gwen: (Looks at Peter, hugging him as she looked up at the sky) I hope whatever you do with Spider-Man are really... Really, great things to come.

Peter: (Nodded, hugging her back) I know they are...

The two held each other while the rest of the night played out just fine in the city of New York...

* * *

Later, Peter got back home to his apartment as he dropped himself onto the bed... Sighed, feeling really depressed, Peter stared up at the ceiling when he got a phone call. When he reached his phone, he saw Liz's name on the caller id as he answered the call.

Peter: Hey Liz.

Liz: (Is seen in her bedroom) Hey, Peter! I heard about you and Gwen, I'm so sorry!

Peter: No, don't apologize, it's okay! It was mutual.

Liz: Really?

Peter: Yeah, there was no problem, we're just friends now.

Liz: That's great. You guys seem to get along together, and it would be a shame if you don't really hang out with each other anymore.

Peter: Yeah, it would... (Rubbed his head) Hey, I uh... I really liked talking to you about this.

Liz: Hey, it's no problem. I like talking to you too.

Peter: Really?

Liz: I mean, about our friends.

Peter: Yeah! Totally!

Liz: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound off awkward!

Peter: No, it's okay! Awkward's kinda my thing, and you're like the first person who's done it for me!

Liz: (Laughs a little) Um, thanks... That's cool... Hey, I almost forgot to ask; how are you doing? I heard about what happened today, and I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you guys!

Peter: Oh, it's okay! Our friends survived, that's all that matters.

Liz: Are you sure? I mean, I feel really bad.

Peter: It's all good. I'm just glad Spider-Man was there when he was.

Liz: (Feels a headache as she suddenly sweats) Yeah, that's really... Really awesome.

Peter: (Hears Liz over on the phone) hey, are you alright? You don't sound too good.

Liz: No, I don't. (Rubs her head) Hey, um, I'm not feeling too good. Can we talk later?

Peter: (Nods) Sure! I'll see you at school.

He ended the call, leaving Liz to deal with her sudden headache. Her body sweats as she staggered herself to the bathroom. She reached the sink, turns the faucet on and puts water in her face to wash the sweat off of her as she suddenly starts to feel hot... Her body sweating intensely as she feels the warmth building up inside of her body, she looked at herself in the mirror, looking at her reflection.

Her memory brings back several uncomfortable moments; moments like the time Whiplash had come to terrorize Central Park and she and Gwen nearly got killed in the crossfire. Moments when Joey Gastone brought a gun to school and began to fire rounds around the gymnasium. Everything that stressed her out began to build up heat. Intense, burning heat as her eyes only glowed for only a brief moment before her hands that touched the sink began to glow red.

That's when she noticed the sink burning up, which caused her to let go as the bathroom began to smell of burning dust and any other weird scent. She looked at her hands, seeing that they were suddenly lit on fire, taking her by surprise as she had lit her hands on fire all by herself.

Liz: (Stares at her flaming hands) Whoa... What's happening to me?!

Dad: (Knocks on her door) Honey? Are you okay in there?

Liz: (Turns around, freaking out) Uh, Dad! Don't come in here!

Dad: (Sniffs, smelling something burning) What's that smell?

Liz: (Tries to put out the fire in her hands) Um, incense!

Dad: That smells like very terrible incense, baby. Maybe you should get a new one.

Liz: Oh, good idea! Let me just... (Feels the flames burning out) Put it out...

Dad: (Hears Liz being confused) You okay in there?

Liz: (Nods hesitantly) Yeah... (Turns to her door) Y-Yeah! I'm okay.

Dad: (Nods, agreeing with her) Okay... I'm gonna go out and fetch you some candles, that aright?

Liz: Yeah, Dad! (Looks at her hands) That sounds just alright...

She looked at her hands, shocked by what she just did as she turned to the sink, which looked hot from where she stood. She then moved to slowly touch it, despite how burning it must look. However, when she did, there wasn't any kind of pain. No burning on her palms or whatever. It's like it was completely immune to her.

Suddenly, the door opened, leaving Liz to quickly get out of the bathroom and shut the door. Turning around, she looked at her Dad, which was none other than Adrian Toomes himself as he was holding a pair of candles with a smile on his face.

Adrian: (Smiles at his daughter) You alright?

Liz: (Nods) Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just... I'm just feeling... Hot.

Adrian: (Raises a brow) Hot? As in you're sweaty?

Liz: More like I'm just a little... Sick.

Adrian: Hmm... (Puts the candles down) Alright, let me check your head. (He touched Liz by the forehead, feeling a little heat on her head) Okay... You're a little warm, but I don't think it's that bad. (Looks at her) Might just a headache, you know?

Liz: (Nodded) Yeah... Just a headache.

Adrian: Hey... You know I love you, right?

Liz: (Nodded her head again) I know, Dad.

Adrian: Alright, come here. (Hugs Liz, who hugged him back) No matter what happens, you'll always be my little _Firestar_ , right?

Liz: (Smiles, hearing the sentiment) Of course, Dad!

Adrian smiled, hearing happiness from his little girl. Then his phone rang, turning to see Mason's caller id on it as he turned to look at Liz once more.

Adrian: Hey, I gotta go take a call. It's work.

Liz: (Nodded) Okay. Have fun!

Adrian: I will! (Turns around) And uh... Try opening the window, see if you can get the smell out.

Liz: I'll try! (Smiles) Goodnight, Dad!

Adrian: Night, Liz! (Shuts her door as he answered the call) Hey, what do you got?

Mason: (Is seen on his computer) Alright, so I got a new lead on that new job that you wanted us to take on. It's hard, considering where you're going with this, but this may set us up for life.

Adrian: And you got the picture on that item we need to find?

Mason: Yeah, sending you a link now.

Adrian: (Gets a text, turning to his phone to see a picture of a whole supply of Iron Man's Arc Reactors, making himself smile) Business as usual...

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I know that I'm late, and there's a lot of buzz going on with Spider-Man no longer being at the MCU, big giant tear on my face BTW. And just so you know, I'm a pro MCU on this debate! So if you want to help bring him back, I'd recommend using #SaveSpiderMan on every media site that you have and voice your opinion on having the character being taken away after being in the MCU for a while now!**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this Episode! Anyone that's wondering about Transformers, I'm still working on that! And I hopefully can get it posted somewhere in October!**

 **Plz leave a review/comment down at the bottom of the screen, and I'll see you next time! Have a nice day!**

 **PEACE!**


	7. Road Trip

Episode 7: Road Trip

 **Jaylen Barron** **as Gloria Grant**

 **Isabella Amara as Sally Avril**

 **All characters belong to Marvel! #SaveSpiderMan**

* * *

Somewhere else, Spider-Man was seen swinging around the city, enjoying his Friday as he continued on with the morning.

Narrator: A lot of things have become the new norm for me ever since I took on this life. An interconnected mob, criminals wielding crafted gadgets, Enhanced wielding Electricity, burning money with bare hands, that sort of thing! However, there is just one thing that can never, ever be real for me at all.

Spider-Man then swung himself onto a roof, looking down to see Gwen Stacy walking down the sidewalk, looking quite beautiful in her age as she walked among many pedestrians in and out of the street, unaware of being observed by the Webhead himself.

Narrator: (Spider-Man looks at Gwen from above) And I'm telling you... The girl I'm staring at right now? She seriously cannot be real right now!

Ned: (Is heard on Comms) Yo, I've spotted another robbery at the local bodega not far from where you're at! Care to check it out?

Spider-Man: (Sighs sadly as he nodded his head) I'll be right there.

He then turned around to leave, web-swinging his way over to the robbery while the day continued on.

* * *

Later in the afternoon at Midtown School of Science and Tech, Peter was seen on the roof looking through the Web about the number of Web Shooter combinations that the Suit carries, and right now, he's completely shocked by just how many they're added inside.

Peter: (Sighs) Man, Mr. Stark seriously went overboard with this.

Ned: (Walks over to Peter) Hey, Peter!

Peter: (Turns to Ned) Hey man.

Ned: (Sits next to him) So, how's the Science Project doing so far?

Peter: Just insane. Like, you have no idea how many Web Shooter combinations there are in this Suit!

Ned: Okay, well how many are there exactly?

Peter: Way too much for my liking!

Ned: Well, can't you just downsize it?

Peter: That's what I'm trying to do without anyone looking.

Ned: So, how are you doing with what happened with you and-?

Peter: I'm fine, Ned. Seriously, I'm okay. Gwen and I are doing pretty okay.

Ned: Okay... (He raised his hands) That's all I needed to know after she went back to Eddie.

Peter nodded after that sentence as he watched Gwen get out of the school with Eddie Brock, walking together happy, unaware that Liz had just walked into the roof.

Liz: (Walks on the roof, seeing Peter and Ned) Guys?

Ned: (Sees Liz) Oh crap, it's Liz!

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Liz! (Shuts the Web off) Hey, what's up?

Liz: (Walks over to the two) I was just coming up here to get some air... What are you guys doing?

Peter: Um, just hanging out.

Ned: Talking about the Internet.

Peter: Aliens.

Ned: Pretty neat stuff.

Liz: Oh... Okay. (Rubbed her head due to sweat)

Peter: (Raises a brow, noticing Liz being sweaty) Hey, are you okay? You're looking really sweaty.

Liz: (Nodded) Yeah, I'm fine! I just...

Her thoughts go back to a few days prior to the present as her hands almost melted her sink, burning in flames while she was unharmed through all of it, blinking her eyes back to the present day.

Liz: (Feels unnerved of what happened) I just need to relax, that's all.

Ned: Feeling stressful lately?

Liz: You could say that.

Peter: Okay, well, what do you need?

Liz: A trip out of town. My Dad actually has this vacation planned to go Upstate, the town where my mother used to live in. They're having a fall festival this weekend, and it's kind of a yearly tradition for me and my Dad.

Ned: That sounds nice, maybe that's what you need after everything that we went through.

Liz: Yeah... (Turns to Peter) Which reminds me; I asked my Dad if I could bring some of my friends with me, and he was okay with it. I asked Gwen, but she wasn't up for it. MJ and Harry and doing their thing, Sally is too busy doing this chemistry project for Mr. Dell, and Flash...

Peter: Not really the guy you'd want to bring with you.

Liz: Right... (Rubbed her head) So... Is it alright with you if you wanted to come with me?

Peter: Um... Yeah, sure! I could get out of the city for a while.

Liz: Great! I'll let my Dad know! (Turns to leave)

Ned: (Turns to Peter) You sure about this?

Peter: Man, after everything I've been through with the Vulture, Fisk, and Electro, I think I could really use the break! And besides, I'm still running the encryption on the Hard Drive through the Web, so I think we're in the clear.

Ned: But what the Vulture? You said he wouldn't stop until he gets that "Last Score" he mentioned.

Peter: After stopping him from stealing the part for the Life Foundation Rocket, I'd say he's having a hard time trying to found that perfect score he's trying to settle.

Ned: Okay, then what am I supposed to do? Hold down the fort while you're gone?

Peter: With your Spectacular Hacking skills, no doubt! (Pats him on the back, leaving) See you around the flip side!

Ned: (Watches Peter go away) My skills aren't that spectacular, but okay.

Soon, he left the roof and walked down the halls when he overheard a conversation between Harry and another girl with Purple Streaks on the side of her hair.

Harry: You can't be serious, GG!

GG: What? You're telling me this is nonsense?

Harry: Of course it's nonsense because it's damn right impossible! There's absolutely no way that he actually goes here!

Ned: (Walks into a computer room, seeing Harry and Gloria) Who goes here?

Harry: (Turns to Ned) Ned! Thank god you're here! Can you please help me talk some sense into Gloria Grant!

Gloria: (Turns to Ned) Nice seeing you, Ned.

Ned: Nice seeing you too, GG. (Looks around) What's going on?

Gloria: Oh, just some research that I'm digging into. (Hears a printer working its function) Oh, here comes the results! Wait a moment.

As she walked over to the printer, Ned watched the printer filling out a sheet of paper, one with a picture of Spider-Man, making it a question of interest.

Ned: (Sees Spider-Man's photo) Is that a picture of Spider-Man?

Gloria: Yes, but it's not just a picture of him! (Gets the paper out) It's actually the results of a compiler program I've written about Spider-Man.

Harry: Ah, there it is! The elephant in the room!

Ned: I'm so confused.

Harry: (Turns to Gloria) Are you gonna tell him? Or should I be the one that spills the beans?

Gloria: I'm going to, but just wait a second, will you? (Shows the paper to Ned) Now, tell me what this says, will you please?

Ned: (Nods as he reads the program) This says that Spider-Man is 5' 8' in height, his age is between 15 and 30. (Turns to Gloria) Wait, this explains specific details about him. Why are you doing this for?

Gloria: I needed a hobby that doesn't involve watching the Daily Bugle news or listening to another Norman Osborn self merchandising propaganda. (Turns to Harry) No offense.

Harry: None taken. That's the Dad I know anyway. (Folded his arms) Now, about the Elephant?

Gloria: Alright, I'm getting there! (Turns to Ned) As I was saying, I figure that guy that's been hanging around lately is a brand new type. A younger type! In fact, I have reason to believe that Spider-Man is a student here at Midtown High.

Ned: (Blinked, his heart dropping as he laughed nervously) Ha... Ha, what?

Harry: I know; it's insanity in the works.

Gloria: But it adds up, doesn't it? (Walks around after taking the paper) Just think about it! Spider-Man showed up at Stark Expo in Central Park during the Decathlon field trip, then he showed up at the gym when Joey started pointing a gun at Carl, and let's not forget your birthday the other day when a bomb set off at the Empire State Building!

Ned: Yeah, but maybe that's just a coincidence, don't you think?

Gloria: Coincidence? Oh no, I don't think so! Not for a second! I think this is something that hasn't been looked at! Something needs to heavy-duty digging!

Harry: Okay, maybe we should just slow down here! We don't even know who the guy is! For all we know, he's probably like a hundred years old that's in the form of a young guy. I actually read about it in a biography about some Mutant that has these Adamantium Claws sticking out of hands, his birthdate going back somewhere in the 1800s.

Gloria: Yeah, well I ain't stopping until I find out who's under that mask!

Ned: Are you sure? Because maybe you might wanna meet the guy first or something!

Gloria: But that's the beauty of it! I don't actually _need_ to! All I need is a lot more data, and then I'll have the guy pegged in no time!

Ned: Okay, but what if Spider-Man is... I dunno... A Spider-Girl?

Gloria: Oh, it's a guy! I'm sure of it!

Harry: Right, just as I'm sure he's actually connected to our school.

Gloria: He is! And I'm determined to find out the identity of our new hero within the weekend! And I was hoping that Ned could help me out on this, but apparently, he thinks I'm crazy as much as you do.

Ned: (Widened his eyes) Actually, I can help out!

Gloria: (Turns to Ned) You will?

Harry: (Turns to Ned, raising a brow) Seriously?

Ned: Of course! I mean, who isn't curious about who Spider-Man is, right? Maybe we'll find out whether or not he actually goes to the same school as we do! Come on, Harry! It wouldn't hurt to look, now would it?

Harry: (Sighs) Whatever, dude. (Turns to leave) I think I'll go leave her to your hands right now. Catch you guys later.

Gloria: (Watched Harry leave before turning to Ned) So... The library doesn't open until 10 tomorrow during the weekend, so-!

Ned: Actually, I have a pretty neat set up at my place! Maybe we could meet there and see about our mystery Spider, huh?

Gloria: Thanks, but I have a pet peeve about using other people's stuff. I'm more familiar with the library, it has more knowledge than anywhere else.

Ned: (Sighs) Okay, so... Library at 3 in the afternoon tomorrow?

Gloria: Oh yeah! (Smiles as she left) Tomorrow, we're going identity hunting!

Ned: That sounds great! (Watches her leave) That sounds just really great, super great... (Rubbed his chin) Oh crap, what did I just do?

* * *

At the home of Adrian Toomes, he was seen at his room talking to Phineas Mason through his personal laptop as they discussed the recent failures of what happened before.

Adrian: (Looks at Phineas) Still nothin'?

Mason: No, Boss. Still nothing.

Adrian: Come on, there has to be something we can get! We're not finished yet, not for another year!

Mason: I understand, but we actually got plenty of cash off from the Oscorp Truck you got.

Adrian: Yeah, which only lasts us six months for all of us. I don't want that, I want a full year.

Mason: And we'll have a full year! But for now, we need to lay low, all of us. We've got too much heat on our hands as it is!

Adrian: (Sighs as he rubbed his chin) Alright, alright... Fine. But you find us that score in the meantime, okay?

Mason: I'll update you when I got something. For now, you just enjoy the weekend trip. (Ends the call)

Adrian sighed as the Skype call ended, rubbing his head while his Daughter Liz walked in, knocking on the door to get his attention.

Adrian: (Turns to see Liz) Hey.

Liz: Hi, Dad. (Looks at his computer) Is everything okay?

Adrian: Yeah, of course! (Shuts his laptop off) It's just some work thing going on, nothing important. (Stands up) How was school?

Liz: Pretty great! I actually got someone that want to join us on our family trip to the Fall Festival!

Adrian: Oh? And what's her name?

Liz: (Rolls her eyes) "His" name, is Peter. He's a friend of Gwen's, actually.

Adrian: Oh, so it's a he now, hmm?

Liz: Relax, Dad! We're not actually dating or anything! Besides, you already know I'm already taken.

Adrian: You mean that boy that's waitin' for us at the Festival? Is this the reason why you're so eager to come with me this weekend?

Liz: No, of course not! You know how much I love going to the festival with you, Dad!

Adrian: (Smiles) That's exactly what your Mom used to say to me...

Liz: (Smiled sadly) Yeah, I guess so... (Rubbed her arm) And that's just the sad part... She's not going to be there.

Adrian: Hey... (Moved over to hug his Daughter) I miss your Mother too, you know that, right?

Liz: I do... (Feels sweaty again) I just...

Adrian: What's wrong? (Feels Liz getting warm) Oooh. You're not sick or anything, are you?

Liz: No. (Pulls away) No, of course not! I'm just having a headache! Stress from school, you know?

Adrian: (Nods) Yeah, maybe this trip is what we need. (Smiles) Hey, tell you what? How about we skip pizza tonight, and we'll save our stomach for what the festival's got in store for us, yeah?

Liz: (Smiles) Okay, Dad!

Adrian: Great! Now go ahead and get packing! We have a long drive tomorrow!

Liz: You got it.

Adrian: Oh, and the guy you mentioned... Uh, Pedro?

Liz: Peter!

Adrian: Peter, right! You know where he lives, right?

Liz: I do.

Adrian: Awesome! Then let's hope he gets ready because it's gonna be a heck of a day!

She smiled, turning to leave as Adrian looked over at the paper he has, smiling as it read "Bayville".

* * *

The next day, Peter was seen packing his luggage up while the morning shined through the window.

Aunt May: (Knocks on the door) Are you ready, Peter?

Peter: (Packs up toothbrush and toothpaste) Almost there! (Unzips it) Okay, got that, and that...

As he sorts the inventory, he turned around to his closet, seeing his Spider-Man Suit hanging on a hanger as he stared at it, thinking about taking it with him...

Peter: (Stares at his suit, looking at it) No... (Shook his head) No, no! I don't need it! Just a trip Upstate, that's all! Not like anything is gonna happen up there.

Aunt May: Peter, they're almost here!

Peter: Okay!

He turned around and started to leave, but then stopped at the last second. He stood at his door, closing his eyes until he opened them back up, turning around and grabbing his suit out of the closet.

Peter: (Puts his suit inside the bag) Just in case. (Turns to leave his room) Bye May!

May: (Sits down eating a wheat cake while smiling at her nephew) Bye, have fun!

He left his apartment and walked out into the street as he looked around to find a car pulling up, Liz Allan peeking her head out to look at Peter.

Liz: (Peaks her head out of the window) Hey!

Peter: (Sees Liz peeking out through the window) Hey!

Liz: What are you standing around for? Come on, we got a show on the road!

Peter: (Nodded, smiling) Okay!

He got inside, sitting next to Liz as Adrian looked from the rearview mirror.

Adrian: (Looks at Peter sitting next to Liz) So, you must be Peter, huh?

Peter: (Turns to Adrian) Um, yes sir!

Adrian: Alright, Peter, nice to meet you. I'm Dad, and I have very few rules that are pretty easy to follow. Ready?

Peter: Hm-mm.

Adrian: No treating my Daughter any disrespect at all. One bad thing, you're kicked out of the car and you'll walk back home no matter how many miles, got it?

Peter: (Nodded) Huh-huh.

Liz: (Rolls her eyes) Oh, Dad! (Turns to Peter) Don't listen to him, he's bluffing! He's not going to do that, right?

Adrian: No, of course not.

Peter: (Looks at Adrian) Excuse me, sir? I have to ask; have we met somewhere before?

Adrian: No. (Looks at Peter, starting to get a slight deja vu) I think... Did we?

Liz: Wait, you guys met before?

Peter: I don't know.

Adrian: But it kinda feels like we've met, doesn't it?

Peter: Yeah! Yeah, that feels so weird.

Liz: Okay, well unless he starred in some movie back in the 80s, then there's no reason to talk about it, is there?

Peter: No, I guess not.

Adrian: Yeah, let's just forget about it. (Starts the car) So, you ever been on a road trip before, Peter?

Peter: Uh, a few times.

Adrian: Well, then strap yourself in! Because from where we're goin' to, it's pretty far away from the big city.

Peter: Don't worry, sir! I like getting out to receive some fresh air!

Adrian: (Nods) Me too, kid... (Starts driving) Me too...

He started the trip as he drove the car right out of the city as time passed by. Of course, it was a few hours until they have arrived at their destination, being in a small town with lovely people.

Adrian: (Walks out of the car) Well, here we are!

Peter: (Gets out of the car) Hey, what is this place?

Liz: (Gets out of the car) This is the small local town of Bayville. My mother used to live here, have these festivals set up for everyone to unite.

Adrian: It's actually how I met your Mother, sweetheart.

Liz: That too!

Peter: Let me guess, your dad told a bunch of stories about a bunch of friends in a bar, lasting like 9 years before he finally told you how he met your mom?

Adrian: (Points at Peter) Hey, I see what you did there! I'm not as senile as I look!'

Peter: I didn't mean any disrespect, sir!

Adrian: Better not have.

Liz: Dad, come on! I told you to go easy on him!

Adrian: I am! Trust me, _this_ my easy side. Now, why don't you go take uh, Pedro with you, and give him a tour of the town? Give your legs something to step on while I go pack our things.

Liz: Sure. (Turns to Peter) Come on, Peter!

She gave Peter a small tour of the town, showed him places that were of great interest as people were seen setting up food markets.

Liz: (Walks Peter through the streets) And this is where we have all the festivities set up, right here in downtown. And here is the town's high school, Bayville high. Everyone goes in there to dance and stuff, it's kind of a tradition here.

Peter: Wow, your mom lived in a pretty cool place!

Liz: (Bit her lip) Well, it's mostly a cool place...

Peter: Mostly? How? I look around, and I see people being passionate at what they do, how is it bad?

Liz: Well... (Turns around, looking at Peter) Back in the 90s, when Mutants were like a huge thing going on, some of them used to go to school here outside of a mansion in Westchester. It wasn't really a big deal to my mother and everyone living here, but most of the neighboring towns resented it. They came here in protest, some with torches, even police from outside the town came in and ran out pretty much everyone that was a Mutant of town.

Peter; Wow... That really sucked.

Liz: It was a very, very depressing moment for my Mom to witness such hatred in humanity... Part of the reason she left was to go live in the big city with my Dad. The other was to escape the hatred that was represented here.

Peter: Why? Was your Mom-?

Liz: No, of course not! But she didn't like living here during that time, so she had to move away as far as she could. Of course, she'd come back to celebrate the festivities to enjoy everyone being happy, but after that incident with the X-Men during 7/15... Everything changed.

Peter; Okay, well how do you feel?

Liz: Me? About what?

Peter: About the whole debate... You know with Mutants and everything.

Liz: Honestly, I... I don't hate them. Never could I hate them, they're as human as we are... But the thought of possibly being one...

She paused herself, feeling the heat burn inside of her once more as she thought back to the night that her hands were caught on fire. She wasn't even aware that her hands were glowing orange heat, which Parker has took noticed as she froze at the fear.

Peter: (Sees Liz's hands glowing, raising a brow) Liz? Liz, your-!

?: Lizzy!

She then stopped glowing, turning around to see a boy walking out of Bayville high as a warm smile was brought to her face, walking right towards the kid.

Liz: (Smiles at him) Steven!

Steven: Lizzy! (Hugs her tightly) Oh man, it's so great to see you!

Liz: It's been too long! (Pulls away, looking at him) How have you been?

Steven: Great! Pretty good now that you're here. (Noticed Peter) Hey, who's that with you?

Liz: (Turns to Peter) Oh, he's my friend! Steven, this is my friend, Peter Parker.

Peter: (Walks over to the two) Hey, nice to meet you.

Steven: (Nods his head) Same.

Liz: Peter, this is my boyfriend, Steven Petty. He's a Bayville High student, and he's part of the football league from what I hear.

Steven: Star quarterback, babe.

Liz: Really? That's amazing!

Peter: How did you guys meet?

Liz: Back in junior high.

Steven: Yeah, and we've been together since 7th grade. Had to move out of the city because of my dad, but I like it here!

Liz: We've kept with each other from time to time. It's hard, but we make it through somehow!

Peter: That's pretty great!

Steven: Hey, I'm gonna head back. Some people need my help decorating the place, and the faster I get this done, the more I get to spend time with you!

Liz: Sounds great!

Steven: (Turns around) Alright, I'll see you tonight!

Liz: Bye! (Turns to walk to Peter) Nice guy, isn't he?

Peter: Yeah, he kinda reminds of Eddie.

Liz: Eddie? As in Eddie Brock?

Peter: Yeah, the guy Gwen used to date.

Liz: The same Eddie that her dad had to make Gwen break up with?

Peter: (Raises a brow) Why would he do that? What for?

Liz: Well... To be honest, Eddie's a senior, and Gwen's a sophomore like you.

Peter: And?

Liz: And well... He's like 18 years old.

Peter: Oh, seriously?

Liz: Yeah... Gwen sometimes has a thing for older kids. But not all older kids.

Peter: How do you know that?

Liz: (Turns to Peter with a smile) Because why else would she talk to me about you? (Turns to leave) Come on! Let's check on my Dad!

Peter: (Smiles, softly) She thought about me?

Liz: Come on, are you going to catch up?

Peter: (Nodded, getting back into reality as he caught to her) Coming!

* * *

Back in New York City, Happy Hogan was seen at a Coffee Bean grabbing something to drink for himself. As he walked out, Ned Leeds walked right by him, acting a little casual than he does.

Ned: (Walks next to Happy) Your name's Happy, right? Because you don't really look so happy.

Happy: (Turns to see Ned) Hey, you're that kid. The Guy in the Chair, right?

Ned: The one and only.

Happy: What are you doin' here? Aren't you supposed to be at school or something?

Ned: It's a Saturday. I don't have to go to school at the weekends.

Happy: Well, don't you need to prepare for Halloween or something? I think that's happening in like a couple of weeks.

Ned: I'm getting there, but first things first, I need your help.

Happy: My help? Can't you get from our mutual friend that likes to go climbing on walls a lot?

Ned: He's out of town on a mini-vacation right now.

Happy: Wait. (Stops right there, making Ned stop too) He's on a _what_?!

Ned: I said he's on a mini-vacation. Is there something wrong with that?

Happy: Well, of course, there's something wrong with that! I didn't even know he was on a mini-vacation! He's supposed to tell me about that!

Ned: Well, there's nothing wrong with getting out of town for a little while, is there?

Happy: Hey! I say when things are okay!

He and Ned stay silent, looking at each other as Happy thought about it clearly.

Happy: (Shook his head) Alright, it's not a big deal! But tell him when he gets back that I'd like to know ahead of time next time! Now, what is it? What's the problem?

Ned: Right, uh... (Looks around at the crowded street) Can we meet up somewhere quiet?

They walked over to an alleyway across the street so they could talk quietly without anyone to hear them.

Happy: Alright, what is it?

Ned: So, you know how no one's really supposed to know Peter's secret? And that we're supposed to be the ones that make sure no one ever finds out?

Happy: Yeah, I get it! Get to the point!

Ned: Someone in my school figured it out.

Happy: (Looks at Ned) What?

Ned: I mean, she hasn't already figured out who's under the mask, but she says that she might be able to-!

Happy: Hold on, who the hell's the "She?" What's her name?

Ned: Uh, Gloria! Gloria Grant, she told me that she can figure out Spider-Man's identity by using some kind of computer program that learns facts about someone just by looking up their height, their weight, everything!

Happy: And she thinks she can learn his secret?

Ned: Well, yeah! I mean, she knows how much he weighs now, so do you wanna wait and find if she can cross-reference facial recognition?!

Happy: Okay, just calm down! Look, let's just go ahead and call Parker! He can handle this!

Ned: No, he can't handle this! He's on vacation, remember?

Happy: Okay, where exactly is he going on vacation?

Ned: Somewhere out of the city! A place called Bayville or something!

Happy: Ah, crap. That place is right next to Westchester, dammit! Alright, I guess we do things by ourselves! Do you know where to find her?

Ned: Not exactly, but she told me to meet her at the public library this afternoon. She has all her data on her hard drive, so-!

Happy: Okay, good! This is good, that's good for us!

Ned: How? What do we have?

Happy: A toy up our sleeve. (Gets out a hard drive, handing it to Ned) This contains a virus capable of wiping a hard drive of every data that's ever been collected! Tony whipped it up after Stark Industries got hacked by a group of Italians a while back. You find her, you plant this onto her hard drive, and you erase any evidence that she might have!

Ned: Okay, that seems a little bit of an overkill, don't you think?

Happy: Listen, I'm not here just to run a security platform for two other science guys trying to save the world in their own way! I'm here to keep your friend responsible and ensure that his secret remains hidden from the public! And since he trusts you to do that, then that means it's your job to do that too! (Turns around)

Ned: (Turns to Happy, watching him leave) Where are you going?

Happy: Going back to work! I'm having the security detail on a project headed by Doctor Octavius! I'm supposed to be one of his personal watchdogs.

Ned: Wait, what about me? What am I supposed to do?

Happy: What Peter trusts you to do; your job! (Leaves)

Ned: (Sees Happy vanishing onto the crowd) Wait! (Sees him gone, making him sigh as he looked at the virus that he's holding in his hand) Oh man... This is going to go well.

* * *

Back in Bayville, Peter and the Allan-Toomes family were seen walking around the festival that just started at once as everyone enjoyed the nice time that they've spent over there.

Peter: (Walks around, seeing people having fun) This is a pretty cool place to hang out!

Adrian: Thank my wife! She started all this back before I took her out of here!

Liz: (Walks over to a basket full of apples) Oh my gosh, Dad! The apples! They already have grown the apples!

Adrian: (Raises a brow) Now? That's earlier.

Liz: Yet, they already made it! Come on, have a bite!

Adrian: Alright, I'm coming over!

Peter: (Looks at the apples) Okay, I never have seen anyone get that excited for apples before. It's like seeing someone act like they just met Captain America for the first time.

Adrian: Oh, these apples aren't _just_ any apples, Pedro!

Liz: I don't know how they do it, but the town has grown apples in a deluxe way that no one in the world has ever tasted before! (Grabs an apple, handing one to Peter) Come on, try one!

Peter: (Sees the apple, taking it) Okay. (Takes his first bite) Mmm... (Widened his eyes, feeling the taste being exquisite) Mmm. (Chews on the bite, moaning in happiness) Mmm! (Swallows his piece) Oh, my god! That tasted so good!

Liz: I know, right?

Peter: Man, who made these apples? I gotta meet this guy!

Adrian: Oh, no one knows! And that's kind of a mystery that Bayville likes to keep on purpose. The less no one knows, the more fun it is trying to figure out who made what!

Peter: Sort of like how everyone's trying to figure out who Spider-Man is?

Liz: Exactly! Only it's a lot more fun around here, right Dad?

Adrian: (Nodded in contempt) Yeah... (Sees a picture of Spider-Man on the news) Right.

Peter: (Nodded his head, thinking about his separate identity) Right.

As they continued to walk the streets, Adrian had gotten another call from Mason, prompting him to know its importance as he turned to the two.

Adrian: Hey, Liz, I'm gonna go to the restroom real quick! Your ole' dad here needs to go take a leak!

Liz: Ewwww, Dad! Cringe!

Adrian: I'll be back!

He turned to leave while Peter and Liz continued to visit the festival. As they did, Steven Petty was seen at a hot dog stand, handing out food for everyone as the two took notice.

Steven: (Is seen giving out hot dogs) Come on, get some, get some hot dogs! Nice beefy, hot dogs with french fries and drinks! Maybe a little bit of ice cream, come on, get some, get some!

Liz: (Walks over to the stand, smiling) How much for a hot dog meal, oh, good sir?

Steven: (Sees his girlfriend standing in front of him, smiling) For you, M'lady? All on the house.

Liz: Really?

Steven: (Shook his head) No, but I wish. Boss would kill me if I handed out free meals during the festival, enforces a zero-tolerance policy around here.

Peter: (Walks over to the two) That kinda sounds like my boss. Believe me, he has a pretty short temper!

Steven: (Turns to look at Peter) Hey, you're still around, City Boy.

Peter: What can I say? It's a pretty nice place!

Steven: Sorry, did you just say that you have a job just now?

Peter: Yeah, photography.

Steven: Oh, that why you're really here then? Taking pictures for your boss?

Peter: Not for work, no!

Liz: Don't worry, he's just teasing you! Right, Steven?

Steven: Yeah, right. (Turns to Liz) So, that's gonna be about $2.25 for a meal, and $1.50 by itself.

Liz: Okay, that's no problem! (Grabs out her purse) I'll go ahead and pay for this.

As Liz began to pay for their food, another Daily Bugle news was displayed on the small TV at the stand as Steven multitasked, watching the news of Spider-Man while serving them lunch.

Jameson: **Another scene of Spider-Man yesterday morning, there he is, damaging private property at a local bodega while helping robbers escape with the-!**

Peter: (Looks at a picture of Spider-Man apprehending thugs) Oh hey! There's another Spider-Man sighting back home!

Steven: (Turns to the TV) The same one in your city?

Liz: (Turns to look at the TV) Yeah, that's him... I remember him, he's... He's odd.

Peter: Odd?

Liz: I mean, the way he does things is clumsy at best, but other than that, he's... Well... A-!

Steven: A freak.

Liz: (Hears Steven blurted that loudly, turning to him) What?

Steven: (Turns to Liz and Peter) I said he's a freak... Didn't that get the message, or what?

Peter: Oh come on, dude! He can't be that bad.

Steven: You think so? Well, I heard some people implying that Spider-Man could be a Mutant! And here I thought we got rid of them all back in the 90s, but then again; I'm utterly reminded of the fact that some of them still remains in the twenty-first century, which is a pain in my ass!

Liz: Well, hey! You don't really mean that, do you?

Steven: Of course I do! Those Muties took my older brother away in Dallas back in 7/15! And for all I know, they're all _monsters_ to me! So if there was one here... I'd never hesitate to put one of them under the ground. (Grabs out the two's meals) But enough of that shit... Here's your lunch!

Liz: (Looks at Steven, smiling a little nervously) Um... Thanks, Steven.

They started to walk away from the hot dog stand while passing by a man dressed in a hoodie. After bumping into him, the man wearing a cross symbol on his mask was looking at them, before hearing something beep from his phone. He checked on it, seeing a blip on the screen as he looked with devious intent.

* * *

Back in the city of New York, Ned went over to the public library to find Gloria Grant, who said to meet her here tomorrow to find out who exactly is Spider-Man. A subject that he hopes to have Gloria's mind eased from as he looked around, trying to find her.

Gloria: (Sneaks up behind Ned) Peekaboo.

Ned: (Turns to Gloria, standing behind a shelf in front of him) GG?

Gloria: The one and only. How are you doing so far?

Ned: Pretty great.

Gloria: Good. Then let's get started. Come on!

They turned to take a computer that isn't used by someone else as they turned to see her notes on Spider-Man specifics due to the algorithm that she wrote.

Gloria: Okay, so far, I've only managed to scratch the surface on trying to figure out who our mystery Spider is. But I think that if we were able to dig just a little deeper, we could bring ourselves closer into finding the identity of the vigilante that Jameson's been talking about on the news.

Ned: Okay, but who do you think it is?

Gloria: I don't know, to be honest. It could be Harry Osborn, convenient considering that he didn't want me to pursue this issue. Or Flash Thompson, God help us if that's ever the case.

Ned: Ugh, tell me about it.

Gloria: Or maybe it could be Jason Ionello, the kid who does the news with Betty Brant. Or maybe Randy. That kid's always been quiet most of the time, so it would make sense that he'd isolate himself from everyone else while trying to kick ass, considering that his Dad happens to work for the Daily Bugle. Just imagine how many people would go nuts if a Daily Bugle employee was actually the Web-Head hiding among them, it'd be insane!

Ned: I can already imagine... (Turns to Gloria) But seriously, are you sure about your suspicions? I mean, what if it could be a nobody?

Gloria: Ned, that's my point! (Turns to Ned) Imagine someone who magically got superpowers and decides to want to help other people? I mean, if we were to figure that out ourselves, then people would be all over this! And no, I'm not going to just flat out rat him out as a villain! That would be the douchiest thing ever done!

Ned: Oh yeah, it would be a lot more complicated if that happened!

Gloria: Of course! But if this was some kind of movie or something, then I'm pretty sure a lot of people would be hyped out on what happens next! (Turns to her computer) Unless some corporate thing goes wrong, and everyone just gets let down in the end. That'd suck, if not terrible!

Ned: Well, yeah... (Turns to Gloria, sitting down) But don't you think that, whoever Spider-Man is, would want to keep his secret for a reason? I mean, what if he's not like Tony Stark? Everyone would go right after him and his friends and family!

Gloria: Then I'm sure there's plenty of ways he'd get help afterward. Like witness protection or something.

Ned: Yeah, but if we were to find out who's under the mask... Don't you think that makes us a target too?

Gloria: (Paused as she stopped typing) I... Haven't really thought about that, actually.

Ned: And? What do you think we should do if we ever knew?

Gloria: (Thinks about it... Turns to Ned) Maybe we should also consider witness protection too... Just for safety, you know?

Ned: (Nodded) Right... (Looks at the hard drive in his pocket) Safety.

Gloria: But, now that you mentioned it, I guess we should probably do this somewhere private. you know? Where no one's looking?

Ned: That's probably a good idea.

They began to log out of the computer and quietly exit the building, unaware that their conversation had caught the attention of a certain Tinkerer sitting on a chair reading a book as he turned to see the two teens leaving the library.

Mason: (Looks at the two, having processed the information in his head) Hmm...

* * *

Later, everyone was in the school gym enjoying the rest of the festivities as Peter and Liz walked around the gym enjoying the party.

Liz: (Turns to Peter, seeing that he's carrying his backpack) Hey, why are you still wearing your backpack?

Peter: Uh, because I like having it around! (Looks around with the loud music playing) Man, this kind of reminds me of Homecoming dance!

Liz: Yeah! It's fun to hang out in here! Especially with the people, they're all so nice out here!

Peter: Yeah, even though Steven kinda has a grudge against people who are different.

Liz: Yeah, about that... (Turns around, looking at Peter) Don't worry about him. He doesn't mean half the things he says about them.

Peter: Half?

Liz: Well, everyone has their personal opinions about everything! But that doesn't mean they actually would do those things.

Peter: I wouldn't be too sure.

Liz: Look, if it helps in a way, we're going back to the city tomorrow morning at dawn. At least that'll help your nerves. Now come on! Let's have some fun!

As they enjoyed the party, Adrian was seen outside on his phone seeing the messages that were sent to his cell as plans for a gig that's about to come up soon as he turned around, only to get punched in the face hard, knocking him out cold.

Meanwhile, inside the party, Peter and Liz hung out dancing while Good Feeling by Flo Rida was played in the background until Steven came in and interrupted the dance.

Steven: (Hugged Liz from behind) What were you thinking about, starting to dance without me, eh?

Liz: (Turns around, looking at Steven) Steven! Hey, where were you?

Steven: Oh, getting nagged by my old man! I swear he's like a Living Brain when it comes to his research!

Peter: Your dad's a scientist? Hey, so was mine!

Steven: Wasn't talking to you, was I?

Liz: Steven, come on! Be nice to him, he's my friend!

Steven: Is he? (Turns to Liz) Or is he, _more_ than a friend? Because it feels like you hang out with him more than you did with me!

Peter: You realize I'm a Sophomore and she's a Senior, right?

Steven: Again, not wasn't talking to you, smart alec!

Liz: Oh my god, it's not like that Steven! Peter and I are just friends!

Steven: Oh really? Then how come you know his name so well?

Liz: Steven! (Her hands glow, notting anyone's attention except Peter's) Please, stop!

Steven: Seriously, you never even bothered to ask me if I was up for going to party! What the hell's up with that?

Peter: (Looks at Liz, then turns to Steven) Look, man, I think you're just killing the mood right now. (Grabs Liz's hands after they stopped glowing) So we're just going to get out, alright?

Steven: Oh, that's right! Have the new boyfriend take you away to protect you! You know, I hope it all works out, especially right after you _graduate_ from high school!

As they left, they turned to the back of the bleachers to have a private talk among themselves.

Peter: (Walks over to the side, then stops to turn to Liz) You alright?

Liz: (Nodded) Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine.

Peter: You sure?

Liz: Yeah. Steven can get pretty overzealous, but it's fine!

Peter: (Looks at Liz carefully, at her hands mostly) So uh... Undergoing some changes lately?

Liz: (Raises a brow) Changes?

Peter: Well, yeah! Like, I don't know... Have anyone ever asked you why you were glowing?

Liz: Oh my god... Are you asking me if I'm _pregnant_?!

Peter: (Widened his eyes) What? No, no! Of course not!

Liz: Because if that's what you're asking me, then I'm just going to walk out of here because the last thing I need is to deal with both you and Steven-!

Peter: Liz, oh my god, are you a Mutant?!

Liz: (Widened her eyes, hearing the question) E-Excuse me?

Peter: Liz... I saw your hands glowing earlier when we arrived in town... I saw you cringe when Steven mentioned that he'd bury one under the ground, and I just saw your hands glow just a minute ago right before I pulled us away from everyone! You're lucky no one else has seen that!

Liz: (Gasps as she covered her mouth) Oh my god... Oh my god, it's that obvious, isn't it?

Peter: Well, if you weren't trying so hard to conceal your powers, I'd say it's pretty obvious.

Liz: (Sighs heavily as she turned around, rubbing her head) Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening right now!

Peter: Well, hey! Don't be scared, I can keep your secret!

Liz: (Turns to Peter) Like hell you would! You're not even good at keeping one to yourself!

Peter: (Lightly feels complexed at hearing her say that) You'd actually be pretty surprised.

Liz: Shit! (Turns around, rubbing her hair) Oh god! Peter, you can't tell anyone! Please, you can't!

Peter: I'm not! I won't! Look, just calm down, just think! How did you get them? Your powers, how did it start?

Liz: I don't know! I was in the bathroom having a headache when the next thing I knew, my hands were on fire!

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Y-You can set yourself on fire?

Liz: Um... Just my hands so far.

Peter: Okay... Uh, what else can you do?

Liz: Nothing else that I know of!

Peter: Alright, well, how long have you had them?

Liz: Just for three days! Look, can you stop asking any more questions? You're really stressing me out!

Peter: Okay, okay! Fine! But one more question before we finish... What are you going to do now?

Liz: (Sighs) I... I don't know! All my life, I've been living like a normal human being, but I never realized that I'd ever get this... This thing that I have!

Peter: Well, don't call it a curse!

Liz: But it feels like it!

Peter: Not if you let it! Look, I know someone who can help us out, you can trust me!

Liz: How? Why would I trust you?!

Peter: Because I don't care what you are, Liz! I don't care at all! I just care about the person that you are, the good that you still are! Look, just because you have powers doesn't really change the fact that you're still human on the inside! And that's all I know because right now, I can see that you're completely terrified by what you have! And I'm telling you, that you don't have to be scared to know that I know, because I know what it's like to keep a secret so big as yours!

Liz: (Raises a brow) How? What kind of secret?

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Oh... Well...

Before he could answer, gunshots were ringing inside the gym, interrupting the conversation as they peeked through the bleachers to see armed men wearing masks with a White Cross shooting at the ceiling as everyone was screaming. One of them carried Adrian Toomes inside and threw him to the ground to have him join the party as the two watched.

Adrian: (Stands up, raising his hands) Alright, alright! I'm movin'!

Liz: Oh my god... Dad!

As everyone gathered around, one of the men walked up to the center, grabbing a microphone to have everyone pay close attention as he began to speak.

Gunman: Everyone, remain calm... Just do what we say, and no one gets hurt.

Pedestrian: (Walks over to the gunman, handing him his wallet) Hey, just take it easy, man! You can have it! Debit, gift cards-!

Gunman: (Threw the wallet to the ground, looking at the men) We're not here for your money... (Turns to look at everyone not wearing a mask) Or any one of your valuables... We're only here for the Mutants.

Everyone began to quietly whisper among themselves as Peter and Liz looked at each other... This night just got a lot more complicated.

* * *

Back in the city, Ned and Gloria were walking down the streets to an apartment complex located at a bodega and a gaming arcade. There, they walked up to a room, knocking on someone's door. That someone's door turns out to be Sally Avril as she opened up, looking at Ned and Gloria in the same room.

Sally: (Looks at Ned and Gloria) Hey, GG, Ned! You guys dating now?

Gloria: Oh, how funny! Hey listen, you know that solid you owe me for pulling Flash off your back? We need to borrow your computer for a minute.

Sally: (Nodded) Sure... But I'd be careful walking around the kitchen, I'm still doing a chemistry project for Mr. Dell in there.

Ned: In the kitchen?

Sally: Mine is about neutralizing any bacteria off of the dishes instantly. Like using a sponge to scrub without having to go at it a million times!

Gloria: (Walks inside) Sounds like you've got a pretty good thing ahead of you if you plan on patenting it!

Sally: Only time will tell! Anyway, laptop and printer are at my room on the left!

Ned: Thanks!

Sally: And feel free to shout! My parents are out shopping right now, and I'm on my earbuds listening to music anyway, so I can't hear a thing!

Sally: Will do!

They walked inside of Sally's room to access her computer as Gloria inserted her hard drive containing special data about Spider-Man.

Gloria: (Looks at the pictures of Spider-Man) Alright, so if we're going to do this carefully, then we gotta do this carefully. Because if anyone were to find out what we're doing, then we should do things at an open mind.

Ned: I agree! But still, what exactly are you going to do if you, I-I mean, we, find out who's under the mask?

Gloria: (Shook her head) I don't know.

Ned: (Raises a brow) What do you mean, you don't know? I mean, there's got to be a reason behind this!

Gloria: Uh, yeah! To find out who Spider-Man is! Isn't that reasonable enough?

Ned: I mean, what is your ambition? Like, what's your goal after you achieved the last? Don't you have a plan after achieving the plan?

Gloria: (Shrugs) Honestly, I just don't know.

Ned: Well, come on! There's gotta be a reason! Has he saved your life or anything like that?

Gloria: (Pauses, biting her lip) Actually... He did save a friend of my parent's from the Shocker during that whole issue at the bank... He saved his life without asking for charity or anything... I mean, can you tell me who in this entire town would have such a heart like that?

Ned: (Nodded, knowing all too well what that answer is) I can't even fathom...

Gloria: (Shrugs, shaking her head) I don't know... I guess if we got to meet him... All I ever want to say is thanks for everything... And for sticking around even when no one else asked for it...

Ned: (Looks at Gloria, feeling sympathetic with her motives) GG... (Sits on a chair) Listen, I gotta tell you something-!

Before he could say anything, there was suddenly an intrusion alert on the computer, getting their attention as Ned and Gloria turned to see the red alert on the screen.

Gloria: (Looks at the monitor) What the hell? What the hell's this?!

Ned: (Looks at the red alert symbol) Oh god... (Turns to Gloria) Gloria, I'm so sorry, but I think we're getting hacked!

Somewhere in an undisclosed location, Phineas Mason was seen on his monitor hacking into GG's hard drive, having pinned a tracking device earlier from the library as he was seen typing in codes to force his way to speed up the process.

Mason: (Looks at the data Gloria collected on Spider-Man) Nice programming you got here... Not bad, but let's see if we can step it up a notch.

He then began to hack away as he sped up the process as Spider-Man information was getting processed by the minute while the two teens watched from their end, seeing pictures of Spider-Man pile up faster and faster.

Gloria: (Looks at the screen) Oh my god, the bastards took control of my programming! Whoever's doing this set up an advanced algorithm to speed the info gathering process!

Ned: Wait, so what happens if the programming finishes?

Gloria: If it does, and if what you said to me was true, then the Web Head's in deep trouble! And so is everyone else he knows!

Ned: Okay, so can't you shut it down?!

Gloria: No! (Tries typing things to slow the process down) The son of a bitch won't let loose his control! The only way I'd be able to regain control is if we had some kind of trojan virus up our sleeve!

Ned: (Thinks about it) And, I'm guessing that would be enough to not only wipe out one's entire data but to damage the user's control on that end.

Gloria: Yeah, that's about it! But we don't have it!

Ned: (Nodded as he walked over to the computer) Actually, we do. (Gets out his hard drive)

Gloria: (Sees the hard drive in Ned's hand) Wait, what the hell's that?

Ned: Gloria, there's something that I gotta tell you. (Turns to her) I work for Spider-Man! I've been working for him for a while now, and long story short, he works with Tony Stark and his bodyguard, and the bodyguard gave me this hard drive that Iron Man made to completely erase the data that you gathered, but I wasn't going to until I learned of your motives, in which I did! So don't be mad if I started to insert this thing so that way, none of us has to get hunted down like rabid dogs, and get to live another day to see another sunset! (Breaths in and out, taking Gloria by surprise) Did you get a thing I said?

Gloria: (Nodded her head, shocked by the revelation) Some of it... (Turns to Ned) But I'm pissed you'd do that to me!

Ned: I know, and I'm sorry! But the person that you're trying to discover, he's a really, really great person! He's probably the best out of everyone in the entire world, and I need you to please let me insert this onto your hard drive, because if whoever's doing this gets his hands on that data, then we're all screwed! Please, I'm begging you, help me do the right thing!

Gloria: (Looks at her hard drive, then back at Ned. Then starts rotating back and forth, thinking about it until she stopped to look at Leeds, getting off of the chair) Alright, do it! Take my seat!

Ned: Thank you! (Sits in the chair, grabbing the trojan horse) Alright, let's see how you like it, jerkface!

Ned slid the virus onto Gloria's hard drive, causing real havoc on Mason's side as he saw the screens disorientating like static as he saw the connection breaking quickly.

Mason: (Sees the virus kicking in) Oh, no you don't! (Starts typing onto his laptop) No, you're not getting away from me that easily!

With no time left to lose, Mason wrote another algorithm that manages to grind the virus down to a halt as Leeds and Grant saw to this, seeing the downloading process around 97%.

Ned: (Sees the data still being uploaded) Oh no! The hacker managed to slow the virus down, he's still getting the data!

Gloria: Alright, get off the chair!

Ned: (Gets out of the chair, letting Gloria in) What are you doing?

Gloria: (Sits down on the chair, typing in codes) The virus your guys set up did a good job slowing our mystery Tinkerer down, let alone lose half control of this feed!

Ned: Okay, so what can we do?

Gloria: Well, I whipped up a little sayonara package deal on my programming just in case someone would try doing this stunt! And since we got some control on our end, I'm gonna teach this bastard to never, _ever_ mess with Gloria Grant! (Pulls out a middle finger onto the screen) So Sayonara, BITCH!

Gloria plunged her finger downward at the keyboard, and with one push of a button, everything got shut down on Mason's end, with equipment set up exploding, going haywire as Mason covered himself in panic. Once it was over, he got off his chair to see the entire hangout in fritz, with wires hanging down shooting out sparks, and the computer he was typing on self-destructed as a small flame was set inside of the screen.

Mason: (Gets angry by his own failure, causing him to throw the computer to the ground) SHIT!

As Mason left to contemplate his only shot at possibly learning the Spider-Man's identity being foiled, Ned and Gloria saw that the downloading process was terminated, seeing that they have successfully managed to save the day in their own way.

Ned: We did it... (Smiles) Oh my god, we did it!

Gloria: (Smiles wildly) We did it! (Stands up, shouting happiness from her voice as she hugged Leeds) We did it!

Ned: We did it!

Gloria: YASS! WOOO! (Giggles softly, breaking the hug momentarily to stare at Ned with a stern look) I'm still pissed at you for trying to do upload that virus behind my back, BTW.

Ned: (Nodded, looking at Gloria) I know.

Gloria: (Smiles once again) But other than that, we kicked a Hacker's ass! (Shouts in excitement as she jumped on Ned, hugging her legs around his waist)

Ned: (Hugs Gloria back, despite the weight he's carrying) Oh my god, we actually kicked a Hacker's ass! That was amazing!

Gloria: That was spectacular!

Ned: And you're hurting my back!

Gloria: I'm hurting your back?

Ned: Yeah, I'd like for you to get off me, please!

Gloria: Okay! (Gets off of Ned, breaking up the hug) You alright?

Ned: (Nodded) Yeah, I'm good!

Sally: (Walks into her room, knocking on her door) Hey guys! How are we doing?

Ned: (Turns to Sally) Oh, we're doing pretty great!

Gloria: Oh no, we're far from great! We're actually pumped! Oh my god, I've never felt this much adrenaline before!

Ned: (Smiled) I know, right? It's insane!

Gloria: Well yeah, but it's a good insane!

Ned: Of course! Pretty exciting!

Gloria: Is this what you do for a living?

Ned: No, I don't necessarily get paid, but it's a fun thing to do every now and then!

Sally: (Has no idea what they're even talking about) Okay, so I'm guessing you guys are feeling nostalgic in whatever you were doing?

Ned/Gloria: (Turns to Sally) Indefinitely!

Sally: (Nodded) Alright. Then I guess we're good. (Turns to leave) Hey, feel free to let yourselves out if you want!

Ned/Gloria: Will do!

Ned: (Breaths as he turned to Gloria) Alright, what do you wanna do next?

Gloria: Uh, not sure... (Placed her hands on her hips) How about we talk about your working relationship with that Spider-Guy you mentioned working with?

Ned: (Nodded, seeing that he did tell her indirectly) Of course... But first, can we go get something to celebrate our first ass-kicking a hacker party with just the two of us?

Gloria: (Nodded her head, smiling) Fine by me. (Turns to leave) Oh, and you're paying by the way!

Ned: (Turns to follow her out) That's also pretty fair!

* * *

Back in Bayville, the town's festivities were interrupted by a group of armed thugs that are hellbent hunting down said Mutants as everyone gathered watched the gunmen circling around.

Gunmen: (Walks around the place, looking at everyone) I know everyone here is scared... But I promise you, the Purifiers are here to protect you. Mutants have been a constant danger to us all, and 7/15 was immediate proof of that.

Adrian: (Looks at the men with armed weaponry) Listen, we all get that the late '90s was a tragedy, but there's hardly any sign of them anymore. Not even those other superheroes wearing X's on their chests have been seen again after that day.

Purifier: (Turns to look at Adrian) Even if there are few of them, it's our civic duty as citizens of the Earth to wipe them all out. They will continue to be a threat until said otherwise!

Adrian: Alright. And I'm not saying that I'm a fan of 'em because I'm frankly not, but are you even sure there's even one in here right now?

Purifier: When there's one Mutie, there's always plenty of more! And it's only a matter of time before they start invading our cities and taking it all over! (Gets out the scanner) And this device right here tells us that there's currently one of them hiding among you pretending to be _human_! (Looks around, turning to see frightened looks on their faces) So if anyone knows who it is, it is your civic duty to turn it in.

As they continued the speeches, Peter and Liz have snuck out of the gymnasium, watching everyone being held prisoner as they hid behind the doors.

Peter: (Looks at the group) Who are these guys?

Liz: I have no idea... But I'm guessing they're not really Pro Mutant like the two of us.

Peter: Yeah, that's one way to make the party look really great.

Liz: (Sees a couple of men walking over to the door) Oh god, they're coming!

Peter: Come on, let's go!

They proceeded down the hallways to hide from the Purifiers as they began to explore the rest of the school. When they turned around, they saw Steven Petty around the next corner, causing a jumpscare.

Liz: (Widened her eyes) Steven!

Steven: Lizzy!: (Hugs her, happy to see her) Oh my god, I heard the gunshots, and I didn't know if you were okay! (Breaks the hug, looking at her) Are you?

Liz: (Nodded, looking at Steven as she hugged him again) I'm okay... I'm okay.

Peter: (Nodded, looking around) Yeah, I'm okay too, thanks for asking.

Steven: (Breaks the hug, looking around) Hey, what's going on in here?

Liz: Um, we don't know! People with guns just showed up, and they rounded everyone in the gym!

Steven: Okay, well, let's get out of here then! (Turns to find an exit, turning to Parker) Hey! Aren't you coming?

Peter: (Looks around for a bathroom, nervous at being around Liz and Steven) Um, you guys go ahead! I'm gonna go see if anyone else is wondering the halls, not the ones with guns in their hands, you know what I mean?

Liz: What? No! We all stick together on this!

Steven: Damn right! Strength in numbers, come on!

Peter: (Looks at his bag, staring at the Spidey mask) Aw, man!

They ventured down the hallways, trying to look for an exit when more Purifiers showed up, causing them to hide behind the lockers as Steven got a good look at them, recognizing the symbol on their masks.

Steven: (Looks at the masks) Purifiers... Here?

Liz: (Turns to Steven) You know them?

Steven: Heck yeah, I do! They're known for taking out remains of the Muties still wondering around after 20 years!

Peter: Of course they are. And you think that they might think _us_ as being one of them?

Steven: What? No! How could they? We're all Human, right Lizzy?

Liz: (Bit her lip, nodding hesitantly) Y-Yeah, of course! But maybe we should steer clear, just in case they do get the wrong idea and begin to shoot first.

Steven: (Sighs disappointedly) Whatever you say.

As they hid, the men walked right by them as they watched them leave. Taking the opportunity, they turned to find the exit doors locked from the outside as Liz and Steven tried to open it.

Liz: (Tries to open the doors) Dammit! It's locked!

Peter: Now what?

Purifier: (Walks down the hall, seeing the kids) Hey! (Aims his gun at them) You there!

Liz: (Widened her eyes, seeing the gunman) Oh my god!

Steven: (Pulls Liz down) Get down!

As the Purifier tried to shoot at them, Peter sought his chance to web the gun up in the air as the user pulled the trigger, firing rounds up on the ceiling as then used his webs to pull him to the wall, knocking him out as the two keeping him company got up, wondering what happened.

Steven: (Sees the gunman on the ground) What the... Did he just shot himself?

Peter: (Nodded) Oh yeah! I tell ya, for a bunch of guys holding AK-47s, they're not so good with using them if you ask me!

Liz: We need to go!

Steven: Right!

They moved down the halls as the rest of the Purifiers started to move onto their position after hearing gunshots. They turned to the restroom, hiding from them as they tried to find a way out.

Peter: (Peeks through the door, seeing the armed thugs patrolling the halls) They're everywhere! (Turns to the two) We need to find a way out!

Steven: How? Most of them think that we're one of those _Muties_ infesting the town!

Liz: God, stop it, Steven! They're people too!

Steven: (Turns to Liz with a brow) Sorry, what school have you been going to? Did that place turn you into some kind of Mutie lover or something? Jesus, don't tell me you're also into pineapple on pizza!

Peter: Guys, seriously! We need to get out of here before they find us!

Liz: (Nodded) Y-You're right! Um, any ideas?

Steven: No! What about your friend? He seems to know everything about what to do during a crisis!

Peter: I don't know everything on what to do! I mean, not everything at least.

Liz: (Looks around, seeing an air vent) There! The vents! Can we fit inside them?

Steven: (Looks up at the air vent) Maybe! They could lead us out of here!

Liz: Then let's get a move on, call the police!

Steven: Yeah, come on! (Turns to Peter) Hey, you watch the door, alright?

Peter: (Nodded, backing up as they were busy) Yeah! Yeah, you guys just keep doing your thing while I just... Do my thing...

As they tried opening the vents, Peter quietly went into a stall and began to put on his Suit. Some time passes by, and Liz managed to get the vent open.

Liz: (Opens the vent) I got it!

Steven: Okay! That's awesome!

Purifier 1: (Gets inside of the bathroom with his gun armed) Everyone out now!

Purifier 2: Hands in the air!

Steven: (Turns to the Purifiers, raising his hands) Whoa, guys! Stop it, I'm on your side!

Purifier 1: (Aims his weapon at Steven) What are you doing in here?

Purifier 2: Were you trying to hide, _freak_?!

Steven: What? No! I'm not one them! I swear!

Liz turned around, seeing Steven in trouble as the men with guns pointed directly right at him... He was going to die right in front of her... She doesn't want it to happen... She doesn't want it to happen right it in front of her, not now!

Liz: STEVEN!

With nothing else to do, she got out of the stall to set her hands aflame, shooting fireballs right at the two, knocking them across the room before they hit the wall unconscious. Liz breathed, heaving as her hands glowed on fire, turning to Steven as he got up, shocked and afraid of what she just did.

Steven: (Stares at Liz in disgust) Liz... You're... You're one of _them_?!

Liz: (Looks at Steven, having no idea what to say to him) Steven... I can explain-!

Purifier 3: (Gets in the bathroom, looking at Liz while aiming his weapon) Go back to hell, Muties! (Gets his gun thrown away as Liz turned around, looking puzzled before getting webbed onto the ceiling) AHHH!

Spider-Man: (Looks at the armed thug while he hung onto the ceiling) Well, that's no way to treat your neighbors, now is it?

Liz: (Raises a brow) Spider-Man?!

Spider-Man: One and only! (Drops to the ground, looking at the two) You guys okay?

Liz: (Nodded) Um, y-yes! Yes, we're okay! (Looks around) Where's Peter?

Spider-Man: Oh, you mean Parker? Uh, yeah, I'm not sure. He sent me a text while I was nearby, telling me about the problem you guys were having, but I think he bailed in fright after these bozos came barging right in.

Liz: Well, is he gonna be okay?

Spider-Man: Oh, yeah, of course! I even broke open the door from the outside when I came in, so I'm sure he's out calling the police by now. (Turns around to the door) Now, you two wait right here, and I'm gonna go check to see if there's more out there!

As he turned around and left to peek through the door, Liz turned to Steven after he discovered her secret.

Liz: (Turns to Steven) Steven, we need to talk!

Steven: Oh, there's nothing to talk about, you lied to my face and made me think that you were _Human_!

Liz: I am human, Steven! I'm still the same person you knew me!

Steven: No, I don't... I don't even know who you are anymore.

Liz: (Takes a deep breath, looking at him) Listen to me... You can't tell anyone about this, especially my Dad! You can't!

Steven: Oh, I'm not telling anyone.

Liz: (Sighs in relief) Oh, great! Thank you!

Steven: And the reason why I'm not telling is that I want everyone to see for themselves... One day, when you show your true face for the whole world to see... They'll see how much of a _freak_ you are!

Liz: (Blinked her eyes, hearing what her boyfriend is saying to her) Steven...

Steven: And when everyone finds out about you... Your friends, your family... Everyone who even _knows_ you will _hate_ you for what you are! And they won't even bother to hang around with you anymore because they'd never wanna hang out with a _Mutie_ like you! And the only depressing part about it is that I won't be there to see when people gather around you with torches in the air, and demand your blood on the streets, wishing you dead!

Spider-Man: Alright, pal! (Walks in front of Liz) That's enough out of you.

Steven: I'm not done yet!

Spider-Man: Oh, yes you are! Because if you keep saying another word, I might have to let people know who's the mystery M Word is around here... (Walks to Steven, eyes glaring) And from what I gather, things will _not_ suit well for you if people were to think that mystery M Word just happens to be the one spouting hate speeches all over town.

Steven: (Looks at Spider-Man after he made the threat loud and clear) But's that's not true! I'm not some kind of freak!

Spider-Man: Yeah... Same can be said for the Girlfriend that saved your own skin. (Turns around, looking at Liz) Come with me.

Liz obliged, walking with Spidey while Steven remained in the restroom to contemplate. While they journeyed down the hall, Spider-Man kicked open an office door, walking around to find the security feed while Liz just sat down on a chair.

Spider-Man: (Looks at the cameras) Okay, so it looks like these guys have everyone surrounded inside the gym. So all I need to do now is just go ahead and lead them out so I can web them all up and we can all leave school with a smile on our face! Don't you think? (Turns to Liz, who's a mess right now) Ma'am?

Liz ignored him, weeping heartbrokenly as she thought of the mere fact that her own boyfriend hated her for having superpowers... Having heard what he said to her planted inside of her head as Spider-Man walked over to comfort her.

Spider-Man: Hey... (Kneels in front of Liz) Hey, listen... You don't need to listen to what that guy said. He's a moron that doesn't understand change!

Liz: (Sniffs as she looked at Spider-Man) I just can't believe he'd do that to me! All those years and Steven had never treated me the way he did just now!

Spider-Man: Well, I'm sure there's a lot of other people around that don't mind what you are... Like our friend, Peter. He didn't seem to mind being around you after the fact, did he?

Liz: (Shook her head) No.

Spider-Man: Exactly! So that's gotta mean something, right?

Liz: I dunno... I just wanna be left alone for a while...

Spider-Man: (Nodded) Right. Well, I'm gonna go deal with the bad guys, and I'll be sure to have someone to pick you up afterward. Just stay inside until everything's quiet.

As he left the office, Spidey webbed the door shut to make sure no one would come in or out of the room, ensuring Liz's safety while the Purifiers remained in the gym as some of the men returned.

Purifier 4: (Turns to the men) Where are the others?

Purifier 5: Not sure. But we found one of our guys hit really hard on the head earlier.

Purifier 4: Then it's true; there's a Mutant running around in here.

Purifier 5: So? Where is it?

Suddenly a car alarm was going off outside, getting everyone's attention as they wondered what the noise was.

Purifier 4: Everyone outside! (Turns to a couple of men) You two! Stay here!

As they left, Adrian eyed the two men with guns as he kept his hands raised... Since there was something going on outside, the man figured he'd talk himself out of a situation.

Adrian: (Walks over to the two) Hey, guys. Mind lettin' us go now? Sounds like you uh, found your target.

Purifier 6: Give it a rest, old man. We're here as long as we're needed to be.

Adrian: Alright, but your guy said that there's only _one_ of em' in here, right?

Purifier 7: Ever heard of a Mutant who could duplicate himself until a million dozen copies? You never know how many there really are until it's too late.

Adrian: Alright, but look around! Can't you see we're all scared right here?

Purifier 6: Listen, either you get back with the others, or else we shoot you where you're standing.

Adrian: (Raises a brow, pretending to be hurt) Oh? Shoot an unarmed man, will ya?

As he talked, he slowly began to pull out a Glock hanging on the back of his waist when one of the Purifiers got hung upside down on a web. Before anyone could realize what's happening, Spider-Man showed up and landed on the last Purifier, knocking him out cold while everyone in the room was surprised by his appearance, especially Toomes as he widened his eyes.

Adrian: (Looks at Spider-Man, eyes widen) You?

Spider-Man: (Nodded, standing up) Me! Spider-Man to the rescue!

Adrian: (Blinked, hearing him say rescue) Sorry... Did I hear you right?

Spider-Man: I'm here to rescue you guys... Isn't that obvious, or you a Daily Bugle fan?

Adrian: (Shook his head, putting his gun away) No... In fact, it's great that you're here!

Spider-Man: No need to thank me! Now go to the exit in the hallway, that'll lead you out! I'll take care of everything from here, now go!

Adrian didn't need to ask too many questions about that as he and everyone else began to run away to the side of the gym. Spidey then proceeded to web each and every single one of the Purifiers up until they was all hanging down on a net.

Spider-Man: (Sighs as he rubbed his hands) Well, that was a pretty good exercise run we did back there!

Purifier 8: (Moans) No it wasn't.

Spider-Man: (Hears sirens go off as he turned to leave) Well, I'm outta here now, so you guys enjoy your days in prison!

Spider-Man then began to swing to the roof, changing his clothes while the authorities arrived, taking the Purifiers into custody as Adrian looked around to see his daughter safe and sound.

Adrian: (Looks at Liz) Liz!

Liz: (Turns to her Dad, crying) Dad! (Goes to hug him) Oh my god, it's good to see you!

Adrian: (Hugs Liz, happy she's safe) Are you okay? What happened? Did you get hurt?

Liz: No... I... (Turns to her Dad) I'm just glad you're okay.

Adrian: (Nodded as he went back to hug her again) Hey, there, there...

The Allan-Toomes family comforted each other while Peter walked outside, seeing Liz while being sympathetic with what she went through tonight...

* * *

The next day, Peter and Liz were at the hotel that they were in to talk about the recent events that unfolded, including her own boyfriend's vocal treatment as she sat next to Peter.

Liz: (Looks down at the ground) Steven was always so kind to me... (Rubbed her face) I can't believe he would say something like that into my face!

Peter: (Nodded) Liz, I'm so sorry... That sounded terrible.

Liz: I knew he would feel surprised about the powers, but I never thought he would... (Tears pour down into her cheek) God, I never have seen him that angry before.

Peter: (Turns to Liz) Well hey! Forget about him! Okay, if he doesn't like the fact that you have powers, then fine! Let it be his loss!

Liz: (Turns to Peter) Peter, I appreciate you supporting me, but you have to understand that I have Mutant powers! And my boyfriend, Ex-boyfriend now I guess, hates me for it... Because to him, I'm just a freak wearing human skin.

Peter: Hey, don't say that!

Liz: Why not? Why do you even care?! You don't have powers, you don't know what it's like! What could you say to me that could possibly make me feel any better?

Peter: (Widened his eyes) I, well... (Looks around, then looks at Liz until he sighed) Ah, okay screw it! (Stands up)

Liz: (Raises a brow) What? What is it?

Peter: (Looks around their doorway, seeing no one around) Okay, nobody's nearby, that's good!

Liz: (Turns to Peter, standing up) Peter, what is it that you have to tell me?

Peter: (Turns to Liz) Look, Liz, you think that I'm just a normal kid like everyone else, that I don't understand, but I do! More so than you could think!

Liz: (Raises a brow) What, are you a Mutant too?

Peter: (Shook his head) Okay, not really, but I am going to be telling you-! (Shook his head) No! No, show you something that most people in my life don't know, not even my Aunt May knows! But when I do, I need to know that you are willing to keep this a secret, even from your Dad! Can you do that?

Liz: (Nodded while shrugging) Sure, I guess! But Peter, what is it-!

Before she even knew it, Peter unzipped his hoodie and pulls off both ends of the front to let Liz feast her eyes on a familiar Red and Blue Suit with a Spider Symbol on the chest... Seeing Peter wear it right now... Having seen him disappear last night during the raid... It was coming into her head now.

Liz: (Widened her eyes as she saw the Spider-Man costume underneath the hoodie) Whoa... (Looks at Peter) You're... Spider-Man?

Peter: (Nodded) Yeah... (Rezips his hoodie, hiding the costume) Yeah, I'm Spider-Man. And if you don't believe me, then watch this!(Turns to a wall and makes a backward leap towards it)

Liz: (Widened her eyes) Whoa! (Sees Peter stuck to the wall as she looked at him) Whoa, Peter! How-?!

Peter: (Smiles at Liz while hanging onto the wall) Like I said! (Jumps off the wall, landing in front of Liz) I'm Spider-Man! (Turns to some garbage and web shoots at it) Your favorite Web-Slinging... (Gets all the garbage inside the trash bin) Spider! (Turns to Liz) Now, do you believe me?

Liz: (Looks at Peter dumbfoundedly) Oh my god... You are Spider-Man!

Peter: (Nodded) Yeah!

Liz: The real Spider-Man!

Peter: I know!

Liz: B-But, that's impossible! You're too shy to go into a fight, none of the less have powers!

Peter: Yeah, well truth can be said otherwise! Just look at me!

Liz: Oh my god... (Rubbing her head, walking around the room) Oh my god, this makes so much sense! I mean you disappearing at Central Park, the time we went under a school shooting, the reason you and Gwen stopped going out with each other!

Peter: Okay, just to paraphrase, Gwen doesn't have a clue on who I am! But she does think that she's working for... Spider-Man.

Liz: Oh my god, you were there to fight off all those bad guys while no one else was looking! There were pictures and-! (Widened her eyes) Oh my god! (Turns to Peter) Oh my god, you took pictures of yourself! You took dozens of pictures of yourself without anyone even realizing it!

Peter: And a dozen other funny things to laugh about.

Liz: (Shook her head) I don't understand, why are you showing me this?! Why now?

Peter: Because I know what it's like to have something that wasn't a part of you before when nobody else seems to have it, and I wanted you to know that if there is someone out there in the world that understands what you're going through, then I want you to know that I understand it a lot better than anybody else!

Liz: But you told me before that most people in your life don't know who you are! So does that means I'm like the only person that knows?

Peter: Well, there's Ned.

Liz: Oh.

Peter: But I'm telling you this because I think it wouldn't hurt to have someone with powers to relate to! Alright, just because you have powers, doesn't mean you're a monster! You're just the same person that you are right now on the inside, just like I am! That, and I think I can help you learn how to control them!

Liz: (Raises a brow) So what, does this mean you're helping me learn how to be a hero?

Peter: No. (Sees Liz tilt) I mean, if you want to, that is, but you don't have to! (Shook his head) Anyway, you just got your powers, right? And you have no idea how to control them?

Liz: (Rubbed her arm) I don't.

Peter: Then let me help you! I mean, I have been through the same road as you have, and I am willing to help in any way I can! Even if your power is to shoot fire, and mine is to climb walls with my bare hands! (Placed a hand on Liz's shoulder) Either way, you're not alone in this!

Liz: (Looks at Peter) Really?

Peter: (Nodded) Really.

Liz: (Sighs as she hugged) Thank you!

Peter: (Gets hugged by Liz) Oh! (Hugs her back) Oh, well you're welcome!

The two hugged it out as Liz felt happy to have someone that she could relate to in her struggles. While they did so, Adrian walked to the door, knocking on it to get their attention.

Adrian: Alright, ship's leaving in five! so be ready or else I'm leavin' you two behind!

Peter: (Nodded as he turned to zip

Adrian: Alright. (Turns to leave)

Liz: (Turns to Peter, wiping her tears off) So, um... You'll help me then?

Peter: (Nodded) I can try... It's the least I can do...

* * *

Later, when Peter returned back to New York, he told Ned everything about the trip, including what he knew about Liz Allan as he sat with him in Coffee Bean.

Ned: (Sits on the chair, looking Peter) So, you're telling me that not only Liz Allan can set herself on fire, but you're telling me that you told her your secret?

Peter: I did... You should have seen it, Ned, she was scared. I even saw her own boyfriend treat her like garbage after finding out what she was, she was devastated! I had to tell her so she wouldn't feel alone.

Ned: Okay, but you didn't do it because Liz is friends with Gwen... Did you?

Peter: No, of course not! (Sees Ned raising a brow) I didn't! I swear to god, dude, I did it on my own choice!

Ned: Alright, I'll trust your word... (Sighs as he leaned back on his chair) So... What? Is she going to join us on fighting bad guys now?

Peter: Not exactly. In fact, I'm going to be her own personal tutor to practice her powers. She can be a hero only if she wants to, but it can help her to at least have some control ahead of time, you know?

Ned: Okay, so where are we going to get the equipment to have her practice with?

Peter: Well, there's old stuff at the school supply closet that no one ever bothers to use. And we can practice it all on a rooftop where no one's looking!

Ned: But over and all, we're still going to be on the planning board for that?

Peter: You're so right. Um, you don't mind, right?

Ned: Okay, that's great to hear. (Turns around) As long as we don't have a repeat with the Electro scenario.

Peter: There won't be, I can guarantee you on that! (Leans back on his chair) Anyway, how's your weekend so far? Anything exciting happened while I was gone?

Ned: (Widened his eyes, turning around as he shook his head) Nope... No, nothing happened. Nothing bad, or terrible happened at all, it's all fun, boring stuff around here.

Peter: (Raises a brow, looking at Ned's sweat) Okay, is there something you wanna tell me?

Ned: Okay, fine! Um, so I was doing stuff... And then more stuff happened... And then shenanigans came in.

Peter: Ned.

Ned: Someone almost found out your secret yesterday.

Peter: (Widened his eyes) W-What?! Oh my god, why didn't you text me?!

Ned: Because you were out of town! What was I supposed to do?!

Peter: Okay, well... What happened? Did this guy find out who I am?

Ned: Not really... I mean, he was this close to getting the data after hacking me, but I handled it with grace!

Peter: Hacked? Wait, was the Web hacked into?!

Ned: No, not the Web, just my own personal, private data. As I said, I handled it with grace, and everything's all good.

Peter: Really?

Ned: Yeah, man! Trust me, I got your back!

Peter: Okay... And no one found out about my secret?

Ned: (Shook his head) No! No, of course not!

Peter: (Sighs in relief) Oh, thanks! Man, you had me scared for a second there! (Relaxed himself as he leaned forward) Alright, well what else happened while I was gone?

Gloria: (Walks over to the two) Am I interrupting something?

Ned: (Widened his eyes, seeing Gloria in front of him and Peter) GG! Hey, how are you?

Gloria: (Smiles at Ned) Doing great, all things considered. But then again, yesterday was a _blast_ , wasn't it?

Ned: (Nodded his head up and down) Yeah, it sure was.

Peter: (Raises a brow, seeing some sort of connection with the two) Um, okay then... (Gets up from his seat) I guess I should go ahead leave you two to yourselves. Oh, and nice to see you, GG!

Gloria: (Looks at Peter) You too, Photography Boy... (Turns to stare at Peter as he left the building)

Ned: (Looks at Gloria as she stared at Peter) Okay, that's enough staring, don't you think?

Gloria: (Turns to Ned, sitting down at Peter's spot) I'm guessing you didn't tell him about... You know?

Ned: Just bits and pieces. (Leans forward) You're not going to say anything, are you? Because we'd be in serious trouble if you said anything at all-!

Gloria: Relax, Guy in the Chair! I'm not saying anything that people can't prove otherwise. Even though I find Peter to be a little bit of a criminal to be working as Triple J's Spidey photographer.

Ned: Tell me about it. So... Are we good?

Gloria: Yeah... I've ended my Spider-Investigation as of yesterday, and I will keep my mouth shut until the day I die.

Ned: (Sighs) Thanks.

Gloria: And listen... You're good with computers, I can tell... But if you ever need a hand with something, let me know... I'll hook you up.

Ned: (Nodded) That'd be appreciated. Thanks.

Gloria: (Grabs her coffee, lifting it up) Again to our victory against the mystery Hacker?

Ned: (Nodded, smiling as he lifted his coffee cup up) To owning the Hacker's ass yesterday.

They both made their cheers as their drinks touched. While the day moved on, Toomes was seen in his hideout when he found the entire place a wreck.

Adrian: (Sees the wires sparking out) What the hell? Mason?

Mason: (Walks over to Adrian) Hey! I can explain.

Adrian: What the hell happened in here?! I was gone for one day, and this shit happens?!

Mason: I was tracking a lead on our pest control issue, and well... Someone clearly has a future because that person managed to create a trojan horse and imprint a code to blackout all of our hardware! Now we won't be able to do our gig for at least a few weeks!

Adrian: Hey, it's okay! Look, it's a long time ahead, so we're good! We still got time... (Turns around) Besides, that Spider-Man still doesn't know who we are.

Mason: Yeah? And how are you so sure?

Adrian: Because of the funny thing about the trip yesterday... He and I met face to face without my gear... Had one look at me, didn't feel suspicious at all.

Mason: Oh? So, we're okay then?

Adrian: For now. So in the meantime, let's go ahead and fix this place up so we can kill some time.

Mason: (Nodded) I'll call in some of our guys. Maybe they can replace the damaged hardware I've had set up.

Adrian: Great idea. Can't imagine what's the next few weeks are going to involve though...

* * *

Somewhere in an unknown location, a doctor was seen walking down the dim-lit halls as he accessed a chamber. There lied a large cell door as he walked inside, turning to place his palm to let it get scanned for an ID.

A.I.: (Scans the doctor's handprint) **Recognized; D** **octor Farley Stillwell.**

Stillwell: (Sighs in annoyance) God, they really need to rethink the voice for this machinery... (Breaths as he's allowed access to the cell, walking to the lab) Alrighty... Hello again, my man. How are you feeling so far?

?: (Sits on a table, staring at the floor with his Red Visor) I feel... Different... But in a good way.

Stillwell: (Nodded) Well, that's a good sign! Have you experienced any pain in the last 24 hours? Any muscle strains on the bone tissue?

?: Not really... Although, I do feel something hanging on my back.

Stillwell: Oh, that must be the upgrade we added to your suit! Mr. Fisk mentioned that Scorpions are your favorite, so he had the tech guys insert it for us. (Sits down on a chair, looking at his patient) But overall, what do you feel like doing right now, Mr. Gargan?

The man known as Mac Gargan, the man who murdered Ben Parker that fateful night, stood up. He walked over to the doctor, revealing his bright Green Suit while having a Scorpion's tail hanging from behind as he looked at the doctor, ready to be out on the field.

Mac: (Gives out a sinister grin) I feel like crushing Spiders right now.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Hope you're all having a great day today! I hope everyone enjoyed this Episode despite being the shortest of them all! I know it's been a long time since I've been posting regularly, but I plan on posting episodes on Saturdays weekly! And if I'm late, then either expect a post on Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, or Wednesdays. Those are the days that I've considering posting on.**

 **Oh, and I added a oneshot featuring Deadpool yesterday! Feel free to check that it out, it's called Day 30, it's rated Mature, my first M rated fic that I've written, and it is my hope that you guys find it a laugh!**

 **Feel free to leave a Review/Comment down at the bottom of the screen, and if you want Spider-man returned to the MCU safe and sound, write #SaveSpiderMan, and I'll see you guys next time!**

 **PEACE!**


	8. Scorpion's Sting

Episode 8: Scorpion's Sting

 **Eiza Gonzalez as Jessica Drew**

 **Michael Mando as Mac Gargan/Scorpion**

 **BTW, 1, Spider-Man's back in the MCU, HURRAY! 2, I appreciate everyone leaving their thoughts on the matter, I really do! But I'd also appreciate it if you guys would leave your thoughts on the story that I write, it would be greatly appreciated!**

 **All characters belong to Marvel!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Days ago... Weeks after the death of Ben Parker.

Mac Gargan was seen sitting down in court as his hands were laid on a table in cuffs while people from both sides witnessed the trial first hand.

Judge: The prisoner will stand.

Gargan stood up, looking at the judge with a smug look as all eyes stared right at him.

Judge: MacDonald "Mac" Gargan, District Attorney Walters has asked that the maximum sentence of life imprisonment be imposed upon you. Given your criminal record, the evidence against you has been deemed highly accurate. How do you plead?

Mac: (Stares at the judge hard) Not guilty, your honor.

Judge: Alright. (Turns to the jury) How does the jury plead?

Jury: Your honor, we find the defendant guilty as charged.

Judge: (Nodded) Mac Gargan; due to the number of crimes committed in your name, I hereby sentence you the maximum penalty for assault and battery, grand theft auto, and last but not least, murder on the first degree.

The judge swung his hammer down, and later, Gargan was sent to a truck that was en route to Ryker's Island. At least, that was what he had thought as he sat inside waiting to be put behind bars when the truck had suddenly come to a stop.

Mac: (Looks around, feeling the vehicle stopping) What's goin' on? Why did we stop?

Guard: Because we've arrived at our destination.

Mac: Already? Damn, have you pigs taken short cuts to Rykers?

Guard: Who said anything about Rykers?

Before he could ask, Gargan was suddenly stabbed in the neck by a taser, putting him into shock before falling down on the floor unconscious. As the doors opened, a private security detail was seen lifting him onto a stretcher.

Gargan then blinked his eyes, looking around at his surroundings. It was a dark room that Gargan was placed in... The lights were green and dim, black windows tinted from the inside as he laid on a table with the wounds that were inflicted upon him the first time Spider-Man appeared... The night he got hurt... The night everything changed as a doctor came inside, looking over the patient.

Stillwell: Hello, Mr. Gargan. I'm Doctor Farley Stillwell. I'm here to help you with your recovery. (Sits down, looking at Mac) Alright then... How are you today, MacDonald?

Mac: (Looks around, seeing the room he's inside of) Where am I? This ain't Rykers.

Stillwell: No, that is highly fortunate for both of us. It would've been hard treating you over there than it would be treating you here, believe me.

Mac: (Turns around, looking at Stillwell) What do you want from me?

Stillwell: Oh, please... There's no need to be hostile, not in here... I'm here to help you.

Mac: Why? I'm like a nobody around here.

Stillwell: Perhaps, but you are to some people outside this room...

Mac: And the reason is because...?

Stillwell: Which I am going to get to after I ask you some questions... (Looks at Mac) Like, how did you encounter the vigilante known as Spider-Man?

Mac grunted in pain, hearing the bastard's name said out loud... The man who was responsible for breaking his arms and legs that night... The night he tried to kill him after he fell out of the damn window... The night his grudge was crafted, growing every day as he thought of ways to make the punk pay for what he did...

Mac: (Nodded his head) So, that's why, then... What am I? Some kind of guinea pig for some experiment?

Stillwell: No. (Gives himself a brow) Well, only with your given consent.

Mac: My consent?

Stillwell: Yes. All our patients residing in our facility can make their own decisions while staying here with us.

Mac: And what kind of experiment are we talking about here?

Stillwell: It's sort of similar to that of the Super Soldier Program, only it's much more efficient than that of Steve Rogers' capabilities.

Mac: Wait, so you're telling me that you're able to give me superpowers?

Stillwell: In that certain category, yes, it's possible... And it comes with a suit.

Mac: Don't tell me I have to wear underpants.

Stillwell: No! (Chuckled lightly) No, there won't be any underpants for you, Mr. Gargan! I can personally guarantee you on that.

Mac: Alright... (Looks at himself in the mirror, at his bloodied eye) If I agree with this... Am I gonna get healed?

Stillwell: Mostly. The process will be hard, of course, but it'll eventually heal any scarred tissue in your blood cells including that of an eye.

Mac: Okay... (Turns to the doctor) Then why am I getting a feeling that there's a catch?

?: The catch, Mr. Gargan...

Another person appeared in the room, getting both doctor and patient's attention as the man stood before Gargan, revealing himself to be none other than the head publisher of the Daily Bugle.

Jameson: Is to put an end to Spider-Man!

* * *

Present Day.

At an abandoned warehouse not in use, Peter was seen in his Spider-Man Suit while he and Ned were waiting for the new member of their crime-fighting unit, Liz Allan to get dressed as Happy got out of the car to join them.

Happy: (Walks over to Peter and Ned) Okay, so the new girl... She can set herself on fire and not get hurt?

Peter: (Nods) Yup.

Happy: And you two absolutely know her?

Ned: (Sits on a chair while using the Web) Of course.

Happy: And you're both certain that there's not going to be a repeat with the Electric Man?

Ned: Happy, Liz has been a friend for as long as we can remember.

Peter: And she goes to our school, and she's nice, and she really wants to learn how to control her powers.

Ned: And possibly become a superhero.

Peter: That too.

Happy: Which leads me to the question in point; how certain are you that you can help her learn them?

Peter: (Turns to look at Ned, who gritted his teeth being nervous while he turned to Happy) I'm pretty sure this exercise is what we're here for.

Happy: (Rolls his eyes) Oh, this is going to be so much fun.

Ned: (Turns to the trailer, knocking on the door) Liz, we're all set up for you! Are you ready yet?

Liz: I'm almost done!

Ned: Okay! (Walks away from the trailer) Even though she said it like five minutes ago.

Peter: Hey, just take it easy on her! She's scared enough as it is.

Ned: Yeah, but how hard is it to just put on one outfit?

Peter: Well, you have to admit, that costume you picked out does look like it'd be just a little too tight on her.

Ned: Well, what about your suit?

Peter: Mine? Mine's just fine! I can get used to it all day!

Happy: (Walks over to the two) I'm sorry... What is it I'm hearing about a costume?

Liz: Okay, I'm ready!

Peter: (Turns around, looking at the trailer) Okay! Let's see it!

The door was opened for everyone to see. As she stepped out, Liz was wearing a Yellow suit made out of spandex while using Red leather boots and gloves as her secondary. She also wore a Red Eye Mask as part of the suit as she turned to look at her team.

Liz: (Looks at her friends) Guys, I gotta be honest with you... I don't think I'm feeling it.

Ned: What are you talking about? It looks great?

Liz: I don't know, it just feels too tight on me!

Peter: (Whispers to Ned) Told you.

Liz: (Notices Happy Hogan at the scene) Uh, guys?

Peter: (Turns to look at Happy, seeing Liz's reaction) Oh, don't worry! This is Happy, he's a friend of ours!

Ned: He works for Tony Stark!

Peter: And he works for Tony Stark, so there's absolutely nothing to worry about, Liz!

Liz: Wow, you work for Tony Stark?

Happy: (Feels a little bit flattered by the sentiment) Only whenever he's around. And it's frankly not that big of a deal.

Peter: (Turns to Happy) Hey, did you get those test props we asked for?

Happy: Oh, you mean all those barrel cans painted with bullseyes on them? (Goes to a truck, opening it up to reveal barrel cans as he unloaded one up) Yeah, I got 'em. Wasn't easy to get all that gas out, but I got 'em.

Peter: Great! (Turns to Liz) Alright, Liz, so your powers are based on flammable heat combustion! And we're gonna try to help you with your aim, because if you want to help out in the superhero life, then you gotta get a handle on them! Always, there's gonna be people that end up getting hurt, alright?

Liz: (Nodded) Alright.

Peter: Now, when you shot those fireballs the other day at Bayville, you had that certain feeling, right? Try acting on that feeling. Try picturing yourself in that same position all over again, but try to channel it.

Liz: How?

Peter: I'm not sure. But whenever I have these senses, they're based on my impulse!

Liz: Well, that's kind of the problem, because I can't climb on walls and shoot webs like you.

Peter: True... But we're learning, right? Every step we take is like a baby step, so let's take one step at a time.

Liz: (Nodded) Okay. (Turns to aim)

Peter: Just do your best,

Liz turned to walk over to her position, taking in deep slow breaths as they looked.

Liz: (Takes in deep breaths) ...

Peter: Okay... How do you feel?

Liz: (Opened her one eye, turning to the others) Yeah... I'm not feeling it.

Ned: What do you mean you're not feeling it?

Liz: I mean, I don't think the whole, "Take deep breaths" route is working.

Peter: W-Well, that's fine! Maybe that only helps when you're in deep stress.

Liz: Alright, do you have any better ideas?

Ned: Okay, maybe uh... Try some push-ups! Maybe your powers are related to your heat!

Peter: I don't think that's how it works.

Ned: What? She can set herself on fire, can't she?

Liz: (Turns to her friends) Okay, guys?

Happy: Do you kids even know what you're doing?

Peter: Yes, we do! It's called taking baby steps!

Happy: I don't really see this as taking in baby steps! All I see is everyone just talking blah blah blah over and over! That's what you're doing right now.

Ned: Wait, what about Karen? Could she provide some input?

Peter: Yeah, I still have her running some scans with our other stuff back in the Web.

Happy: Listen, if you guys don't even know what you're doing-!

Liz: Guys...

Peter: Relax, we know exactly what we're doing!

Happy: Oh, are you?

Peter: Yes, we're being responsible with what we're doing!

Happy: Yeah, just like the number of times you lost your backpack! How many is it this time?

Liz: GUYS!

Before anyone knew it, Liz shot out a Fireball right at Happy's car with only a flick of her wrist, taking everyone by surprise as they saw the bodyguard's care set aflame.

Happy: (Widened his eyes) My car!

Liz: (Widened her eyes, covering her mouth) Oh my god, I'm so sorry!

Peter: (Turns to Liz) Hey, it's alright! (Runs over to her) Hey, how do you feel?

Liz: I don't know, I just got upset that you weren't paying attention to me, and the next thing I knew, I just blew up a car!

Happy: You think?!

Ned: (Turns to Happy) Hey, she didn't mean to blow it up on purpose!

Happy: That's not the point! I had documents for the scientists at Horizon Labs, and now it's on fire!

Ned: Okay, well how about we worry about that later and just put the fire out! Can we do that?!

Happy: Yeah, we can! Alright, is there a bucket we can use? Any bathrooms to-?

Liz: (Looks at the mess she's made) Oh god, this is so much harder than I thought.

Peter: Yeah, but we'll get the hang of this! (Turns to Liz) I mean, when I started out, I was a mess! But I've gotten the hang of things... Mostly.

Liz: Because Tony Stark gave you a Suit?

Peter: No, it's not because Tony Stark gave me a Suit! Totally not true.

Liz: But, how can you be so good as you are right now?

Peter: Well, I'm good because-! (Gets a message on his phone, which is the Web calling) Oh, great. (Turns to Liz) Hey, I gotta take this call.

Liz: (Nodded) Okay.

Peter: (Turns to answer the phone) Karen, what's up? Any updates?

Karen: **I do. On the investigation on your parent's disappearance.**

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Oh, my god! Really? What do you got?

Karen: **Not much. But I have conducted a satellite scan around the five boroughs.**

Peter: Wait, you can conduct satellite scans? Awesome.

Karen: **And I found a location that might pique your interest.**

Peter: Okay, where do I go?

Karen: **The address you want to look for is 20 Ingram Street, Forest Hills.**

Peter: (Froze at that statement, hearing the address) I-I'm sorry... 20 Ingram Street?

Karen: **Yes... It's the address I just told you** **.**

Peter: (Nodded blankly, staring at the floor) I'll, uh... I'll be right there.

He ended the call while Ned and Happy put the fire out as Liz walked over to the two.

Liz: (Turns to Ned and Happy) You guys alright?

Ned: Yeah, we're totally okay.

Liz: Listen, I'm sorry that I set the car on fire-!

Happy: It's fine! (Turns to Liz) Just, don't worry about it, it's alright.

Peter: (Walks over to the table, grabbing his Mask) I have to go.

Liz: (Turns around, looking at Peter) Go? Go where?

Spider-Man: (Had his Mask on, turning to the group) Somewhere personal.

* * *

Later, Spider-Man arrived at the written address that Karen had told him to go as he swung by at the house... The house that was once his own as it looked quite deserted, yet clean in its nature as the teen had begun to have memories of the night that they left... Already picturing it in his brain as the rain settled in the background with the parents getting out of the house in a hurry.

Peter: (Is carried to the car) Where are we going?

Richard: Don't worry, son! (Placed his luggage in the trunk) We'll be fine!

Mary: (Placed her son in the backseat) Don't worry, Peter! We'll be alright. (Shuts the door, turning to her husband) What are we doing?

Richard: We, are going to send him over to Ben's place. It's the responsible thing to do.

Mary: We're not taking our son with us?!

Richard: (Turns to Mary) Mary, where we're going this point on is probably something we may not come back from!

Mary: How are we going to explain this?

Richard: The best way we can! Now get in!

The parents got inside of the car and began to drive away from the house, past an older Peter Parker as he now stood in front of his former home for the first time in years.

Karen: **What's wrong? You reached the intended waypoint that I directed for you.**

Spider-Man: (Shook his head) N-Nothing! Nothing, I uh... (Stares at the house) It's been a long time since I've actually been here... (Looks around) Is there anyone living here?

Karen: **Based on my research, this address has not been occupied for a mere decade.**

Spider-Man: Of course it hasn't... (Sighs) Okay... Baby step time.

He slowly went to the house step by step, taking it in as memories of a happy family that once lived in this place. Making his way over to the porch, he opened the front door using his strength to break in, walking inside to find the entire household filled with dust and messed up paint... No one had definitely lived in here for a very, very long time... Nostalgia settling in as he felt the happy times that took place in here... Up until the night they had to leave.

Karen: **Peter? Are you alright? Your heart rate is beating at a rapid pulse.**

Spider-Man: (Nodded) Uh, yeah! Y-Yeah, I'm fine... What were you saying?

Karen: **The area where you want to go is down in the basement of the house.**

Spider-Man: The basement... Okay, I know where to go...

He headed down to the stairs as he looked at the door... He stared at it, thinking about the fact that he actually wasn't allowed to go under the basement as he thought about the concept as to why.

Richard: Peter!

He turned around, finding himself being a 4 year old once again as he looked up at his father while standing in front of the stairs leading to the basement.

Richard: (Walks over to Peter) What are you doing? You can't be in the basement.

Peter: (Looks at his Dad) I'm sorry, Dad. I was just curious-!

Richard: (Picks up his son) Sorry, but you're not allowed to be inside, kiddo. House rules.

He carried Peter away from the stairs while Spider-Man watched, everything back to reality as he turned to the basement, walking down the stairs to the door.

Spider-Man: (Looks at the door) Why didn't you want me to be in here, Dad?

He opened it, walking around the dark, empty, dusty basement as he looked around. The entire floor was blank, nothing left as he searched his surroundings.

Spider-Man: (Looks around) Karen, can you scan the place again? See what I'm not seeing right now?

Karen: **Scanning.** (Scans the basement, finding something) **There's something hidden in the wall to your right.**

Spider-Man: (Walks to the wall where Karen scanned it, kneeling down) Just a small pocket. What the heck is that?

He placed his hands on the wall, trying to see if anything ticks... It was then that the wall began to shift, causing him to back up as a panel was shown, with a scanner id that just began to scan his own body as he didn't know what to do.

A.I.: **Recognized. Peter Benjamin Parker.**

The panel then revealed a computer to the young man, making him take off his mask as he walked over to the laptop... It looked high tech but wasn't anything he'd seen before as he lifted up the screen... It had turned itself on, revealing a familiar logo on it... A S.H.I.E.L.D. logo.

Peter: (Sees the S.H.I.E.L.D. Symbol) S.H.I.E.L.D? What? (Sighs in disbelief) Oh my god, Dad... What did you get yourself into?

As he stared into the screen, he wasn't aware that a camera feed was in the basement, being observed by one eye as the Director looked at the young man that just found the laptop.

Fury: (Looks at the feed, seeing Peter grabbing the computer) About damn time...

* * *

The next day, Peter was seen with Ned and Liz at the Anime Club as he told them about what he did last night while showing them the S.H.I.E.L.D. computer that he uncovered.

Ned: (Looks at the S.H.I.E.L.D. symbol at the screen) Holy shit, your Dad is a James Bond type of character!

Liz: I don't get it! Shouldn't you have known that your parents worked for S.H.I.E.L.D?

Peter: I didn't! My parents didn't tell me!

Ned: How come?

Peter: I don't know.

Ned: Why didn't they tell you?

Peter: I don't know.

Ned: Oh my god, are your parents a pair of superspies?

Peter: I don't know! Ned, you're not helping me!

Ned: I'm sorry! I'm sorry, it's just... This is huge! Your parents working for S.H.I.E.L.D, it's huge!

Liz: Is that why they were missing for 11 years?

Peter: I don't know... In fact, I don't think I even knew them at all.

Ned: (Takes the laptop) Well, you know what? Why don't I just take this and try to hack into it, see if I can find something while you just take it easy?

Liz: You can hack stuff?

Ned: I can!

Peter: But into a S.H.I.E.L.D. mainframe?

Ned: I can certainly try! Just give me a day, and I'll let you know. (Turns to leave)

Liz: (Turns to Peter) So... I'm guessing this means that you'll have to cancel tutoring for a while?

Peter: (Nodded) Yeah... (Turns to Liz) Yeah, I'm really sorry about this1 We won't give up on this, but after what we just learned, I...

Liz: It's okay... Look, if there's anything I've learned from my Dad, it's that family comes first. That's the best thing I know him for.

Peter: (Nodded) Yeah... Aunt May, she... She has no idea about this...

Liz: What makes you say that?

Peter: Because all my life, whenever I asked her and Uncle Ben, they had no clue about where they went... In fact, now that you've been thinking about it, I think they had no clue of the life that they led.

Liz: Well... Maybe it's probably best that she doesn't hear about it until later... Wait until the dust settles, you know?

Peter nodded, hearing the statement shared by Liz as Ned turned to leave the classroom, he used his cell phone to call in Gloria Grant, who was seen painting a rock star band as she turned to answer the call.

Gloria: (Held her phone in her ear) What's up?

Ned: Hey, I need your help with something.

Gloria: (Smiles) Oh, and here I was beginning to think you'd never ask! What's the problem?

Ned: I, can't say on the phone. (Looks around) Look, can we meet at the computer lab? There's something I've gotta show you.

Gloria: Better not be something disappointing, Leeds. See you soon. (Ends the call, turning to her friends) Hey, I gotta go.

Gwen: (Turns to Gloria, who was seen with MJ studying) Go where?

Gloria: To the computer lab. Ned Leeds is meeting me there.

MJ: (Raises a brow) Are you two dating now?

Gloria: Oh, like hell! Nah, I owe him a solid, and he needs my help with something.

Gwen: What does Ned need help with?

Gloria: Dunno. But when I've patched things up, perhaps we should talk about that rock star band that we've talked about!

Gwen: Oh, no, GG! It's just a joke!

MJ: Joke? Gwen, come on! We all know you're a badass when it comes to drums!

Gloria: Damn straight!

Gwen: Do you guys even know how to sing? Let alone play bass?

MJ: I've had some practice with a particular... Rascal Flatts soundtrack that I'd prefer not to disclose.

Gloria: And I gained enough straight A's in Guitar Class back in Middle School to have experience! Trust me, the three of us in this room? We're rock band material!

MJ: And don't forget about Sally, she can be back up Bass number 2.

Gloria: That's also true!

Gwen: (Smiles) God, you guys are bitches!

MJ: Well, you aren't wrong.

Gloria: Alright, I'm off! Catch you guys later!

Gwen: Alright, later GG!

MJ: See ya. (Sees Gloria leave while she turned over to Gwen) So... I heard you and Peter aren't really at it anymore.

Gwen: (Turns to MJ) Peter and I are just friends, now.

MJ: (Raises a brow) Really? Just friends?

Gwen: Yes! I mean, we didn't like breaking up, but it was fairly mutual! A mutual, common, break up.

MJ: Like it was mutual with Eddie?

Gwen: Eddie was... Different. I mean, he and I are also friends, but my Dad says he has a criminal record, unlike Peter. And he and I are really great as friends, just like Peter and I, and Eddie doesn't mind if I hung with other people, including Peter!

MJ: (Stares at Gwen) You realize that you just mentioned Peter three times in a row, right?

Gwen: (Raises a brow) I did?

MJ: Yeah, you just did. One in one sentence, and the next in with two!

Gwen: Okay, well that means nothing!

MJ: (Shook her head) No, I don't think that's the case. (Gets a text message from Harry) Oh, I gotta go now. Harry lost a bet, and now has to post himself on the internet wearing a Black Widow cosplay suit for my eyes to see!

Gwen: Oh, really?

MJ: Oh, no bullshit! You're gonna be seeing some funny things soon!

Gwen: Oh, I can't wait!

MJ and Gwen went separate ways as she went to back to study... As she did so, Gwen heard Peter talking to someone in the hall. With piqued interest, she slowly walked over to the window, seeing Peter and Liz walked down the halls talking about the Web.

Liz: (Looks at her phone, seeing the Web installed on it) So, this is kind of like our own personal Twitter app?

Peter: Yeah, only we're the ones that actually use the app, and no one else does because of our Secret.

Liz: "Our?"

Peter: Yeah, our. Your secret, my secret, that makes it our secret.

Liz: Okay, but isn't the Web supposed to be made after _you?_

Peter: Well, I can share, can't I?

Liz: (Nodded) Yeah, that's cool.

Mrs. Drewman: (Walks over to Peter) Hello, Peter!

Peter: (Sees the counselor) Hey, Mrs. Drewman.

Mrs. Drewman: Don't forget the scheduled appointment today.

Peter: I won't!

Liz: (Turns to Peter) You know Mrs. Drewman?

Peter: Of course! She's a really nice lady!

Liz: Yeah, I thought so too! She's very nice!

Peter: Really, really, strangely nice.

Liz: Anyway, what appointment was she talking about?

Peter: Just a school counseling session that I have. Mrs. Drewman has been doing it with everyone that was there during the shooting.

Liz: Oh, yeah... Ugh, that gives me nightmares sometimes.

Peter: Tell me about it.

Gwen: (Walks out of the room, seeing Peter) Hey, Pete.

Peter: (Sees Gwen) Gwen! H-Hey!

Gwen: So, how are you doing?

Peter: Great! Great, just uh, hanging out with Liz.

Gwen: That's cool.

Liz: Hey, Gwen!

Gwen: Hey! How have you been? It's been a while since we last hung out.

Liz: (Rubs her hair) Um, yeah, I've just been busy with personal matters in my life.

Gwen: Okay, well I hope you have them sorted out.

Peter: Uh, hey how have you been so far?

Gwen: Good... Just studying for my Chem test... How are you doing with Tarantula Man?

Peter: (Raises a brow) T-Tarantula Man?

Gwen: Yeah, Tarantula Man... You know...

Peter: Oh... Right, um... Yeah, everything's great.

Gwen: Well, I hope you and him keep up the good work you're doing. (Turns to leave)

Peter: Yeah... Hope you pass Chem!

Liz: (Stares at Peter) So... When exactly are you going to tell Gwen?

Peter: (Turns to Liz) Oh, I... I don't know.

Liz: What do you mean, "You don't know."?

Peter: Well, I wanna tell her! I do!

Liz: Then do it! There's no rush, is there?

Peter: Of course not, I just-!

Liz: (Hears something ringing on her phone) Oh, hang on.(Gets an alert on her phone) Ooh. Assault in progress.

Peter: What? Where?

Liz: Near Delmar's and the Pizza Hut across the street from it.

Peter: Oh, that's not too far! That's lucky.

Liz: Okay, so will you be back?

Peter: Right before 6th period ends? Totally!

Liz: Alright, bye.

Peter; (Turns to leave) See you later!

Liz: And for the love of God, tell Gwen when you get back!

Peter: I will!

* * *

Later, Spider-Man was seen swinging onto the scene of the crime as a car was totaled up, people running away from a bank.

Spider-Man: (Lands on a street light, seeing the panic going on) Jeez, what happened here?

Karen: **Reports claim of a robbery turned into an assault.**

Spider-Man: Assault? On whom?

Suddenly, a bank robber was thrown out of the window and fell onto the street, bleeding from the shoulder as he got up on his feet, trying to run away.

Spider-Man: (Sees the robber, webbing him onto the street light to get a good look at him) Okay, this is new. Are you guys fighting Thor right now?

Robber (Hung upside down, looking at Spider-Man) Aaron... Help me! He's killing us... (Groans as he bleeds)

Spider-Man: (Noticed the wound, detecting green glowing fragments) Uh, what is that?

Karen: (Scans the victim's wounds) It appears to be that this man has been hit with a hallucinogenic toxin in his system.

Spider-Man: Okay, not Thor. (Gets down onto the street, staring at the bank) Who the heck is-?! (Gets his Senses tingling) Oh god!

He leaped out of dodge to avoid being hit by a desk as people ran away in so many different directions. Landing on a wall, he turned to the bank, seeing the source of where the chaos is coming from.

Spider-Man: (Sees the bank in crisis mode) Well, let's see who's in a hurry to receive their paycheck!

He headed inside the building, seeing people run away as he turned to the person attacking the robbers. The individual was wearing a Green Armored Suit with a Scorpion's Tail as he lifted a robber by the collar, the man terrified while unarmed.

Robber: (Is held by the Scorpion's mercy) For god's sake, let me go! You've won, man!

Scorpion: (Lifted his Tail by will, moving his Sting towards his face) I'll be the judge of that.

Spider-Man: Hey, put him down, he's done!

The man in the Scorpion Suit obliged after hearing the hero's voice, throwing the thief away to turn around. His Visor was Orange, while everything else was Bright Green aside from his Battle Mask, which was Black and Green, covering his face as he stared at the Red and Blue hero.

Scorpion: (Looks at Spider-Man) It's _you_...

Spider-Man: Yeah, the one and only! (Placed a hand on a wall) Look, if you're going to beat up bank robbers, then it's fine! But you could at least give them a chance to testify in court first!

Scorpion: Oh, like _you_ gave _ME_ a chance?!

Spider-Man: (Raises a brow) Uh, I'm sorry... Have we met?

Scorpion: (Chuckles bitterly) We have... At the very beginning!

With no warning, he flung his Tail at the Webslinger at will, making the teen flip backward as Scorpion was fierce in combat.

Spider-Man: (Makes flips at every turn, jumping onto the wall) Excuse me, but can I see your withdrawal receipt on that? (Tries to jump kick the villain) Because you're obviously been mistaken-! (Gets slammed by the tail) AHH! (Gets thrown across the room, crashing through a glass wall as people panicked) UGH!

Scorpion: (Sees that he's taken the Webhead down with no trouble) Oh, I'm loving this Suit! (Walks over to the hero) You know, if only I've gotten this sooner, I would have taken you out the first time we met! (Grabs the hero by the neck while lifting him up by the Tail) Because then, I wouldn't have gotten that broken arm you gave me that night!

Spider-Man: (Moans as he was held by Scorpion's tail) Okay... You seriously need to tell me who you are, because I've no clue on half the stuff you just said!

Scorpion: You really don't remember me, do you?

Spider-Man: A small memory jogging wouldn't hurt, would it?

Scorpion: Alright, well since you've asked so nicely...

He used his hand to take the Black Mask off to reveal his face... A very familiar face from Peter's past... A man that he had seen trip himself into fall out of the window... A man who had that same Scorpion Tattoo from the store he went to after an argument with his Uncle Ben... The same man who would later kill him at gunpoint as Mac Gargan shown his scarred face in the flesh.

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes, seeing his Uncle's killer) You're... You're Mac Gargan!

Mac: (Grins) Surprise...

Spider-Man: You're supposed to be in jail!

Mac: I got an early release... Which is good enough for me! (Throws Spider-Man in the air)

Spider-Man: (Gets thrown at a desk, crashing onto the floor) AGH! (Groans as he got up)

Scorpion: (Placed his Mask back on, turning over to his hated enemy) I'm so glad you showed! I was afraid you would have no time for me anymore!

Spider-Man: (Growled as he heard Gargan's voice, anger fueling his spirit) I don't know how you managed to get out! But I'm going to make sure you stay locked into whatever hole you get put in after this!

Scorpion: That's only if you survive, _Spider_!

Spider-Man: I've got all the time in the world, _Murderer_!

The two were ready to fight each other head-on, up until sirens rang the air and without warning, armed personnel swarmed the building in a matter of seconds as Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived to confront the two fighters.

Coulson: (Aims his weapon at the two) Both of you, put your hands up in the air! You're surrounded! I repeat you're surrounded, put your hands in the air!

Scorpion: (Looks around at S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel, turning to Spider-Man) You brought S.H.I.E.L.D. into this?!

Spider-Man: (Turns to Scorpion) Don't look at me! I'm as surprised as you are!

Coulson: Both of you, hands in the air where we can see them!

Scorpion: Like hell! (Used his Tail to blast an Energy Beam at several agents before shooting at Spider-Man)

Spider-Man: (Gets hit shot the Beam) AGH! (Fell against the wall)

Scorpion: (Turns to run away) Good luck trying to catch me, pigs!

Scorpion escaped while the Agents shot at him, making a giant leap up in the air to avoid capture. As he escaped, Spider-Man got up, rubbing his arm while the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. began to turn their attention to him.

Spider-Man: (Turns to the Agents) What were you people doing?! I had him, he was mine!

Coulson: We were doing our jobs!

Spider-Man: Really? Well, job well done, because the bad guy's escaped!

Coulson: That bad guy you were playing rough house with is under S.H.I.E.L.D's top priority! And that includes you!

Spider-Man: Me? What do you want with me?

Coulson: The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D would like to speak to you.

Spider-Man: Yeah? Well, tell whoever's sitting on top to make an appointment!

Coulson: This is not under discussion, you're coming with us!

As they were about to use their weapons on him, Spider-Man leaped in the air and goes on a frenzy with his Web-Shooters, creating a Web Blossom of his own as everyone around him were encased in webbing in a matter of seconds.

Spider-Man: (Lands on the floor, turning to look at the Webbed S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents) Yeah, I think you guys have your hands full, so I'll just go make my way to the exit.

Coulson: (Looks at Spider-Man while trapped in a Web) I don't think you understand the gravity of this situation.

Spider-Man: No, it's you that doesn't understand the gravity of this situation! (Turns to Coulson) That suspect of yours killed someone! An innocent man with good morals! And you just let a killer get away because you interfered!

Coulson: You referring to Mac Gargan? S.H.I.E.L.D. noticed the suit days before you interfered!

Spider-Man: Oh, so that leads me to believe that you wasted all that time to catch him before he could hurt people!

Coulson: I don't have time to argue with you! The Director wants you to stand down, that's his orders!

Spider-Man: No! I'm not going to stand down, not with Gargan! And let me clear on something; I don't work for you! I never have, and I never will! And more importantly, don't you EVER get in the way of me putting Mac Gargan back to prison! I see you again, we're having a problem!

With nothing else to say, Spider-Man angrily turned away, leaving the bank behind so he could return to school.

* * *

Later, Liz and Ned were seen on the roof when they saw Spider-Man arriving, seeing Peter take his mask off while turning to greet him.

Liz: Peter!

Ned: Hey, how did it-?

Peter: (Turns to a brick wall and punches it so hard that he smashed right through) RAAGH!

Ned: (Widened his eyes) Holy crap!

Liz: Whoa, Peter!

He yelled in rage, ignoring his friends as anger blinded him to a point where he began to punch an air conditioner repeatedly, smashing it to bits until he got tired, venting as both Liz and Ned saw him being so angry, almost scared by the concept.

Ned: (Sees Peter very angry) Whoa... What happened?

Peter: (Panted, venting as he turned to his friends) He's back!

Liz: (Raises a brow) Who's back?

Peter: Gargan! He's back!

Ned: Gargan? Wait, you mean Mac Gargan?! The same guy who shot your Uncle?

Peter; Yes, Ned, who the hell do you think it is?!

Ned: Hey, don't get pissed with me! I'm just confused, I thought he got sent to prison!

Peter: So did I, but he's out! And get this; that murdering lunatic got himself a Suit! A kind that makes him move and act like a Scorpion!

Liz: Where did he get one?

Peter: I don't know!

Ned: Alright, just take it easy, Peter!

Peter: I can't take it easy! Mac Gargan, the man who killed my Uncle is out there on the streets! I have to find him! I can't let him hurt anyone else, not like Ben!

Ned: And we'll get him! But not like this, not with how pissed off you are!

Liz: Yeah, and we'll get plenty of chances to get him the next time around!

Peter: Not if S.H.I.E.L.D. keeps getting in my damn way!

Ned: W-Wait... S.H.I.E.L.D was there? You don't think-?

Peter: No, no! They haven't mentioned the laptop! Look, I need you to get into the S.H.I.E.L.D. mainframe, see what they could possibly want with Gargan! I'm gonna go back into the streets, search every corner-!

Liz: No, Peter, that's a bad idea!

Ned: Yeah, you can't go back out there, not with S.H.I.E.L.D. on the streets!

Peter: I'll handle them!

Liz: Not by being angry! Look, we understand that he murdered your Uncle, but if he's dangerous, then we need to think about this! Plan our next steps!

Ned: She's right! Nothing's going to be accomplished if you're out there without even thinking about the consequences! Look, I'm going to be in the Computer Lab trying hack into the laptop, you just stay in school and relax, okay Peter? (Gets no response) Peter, do you got it?

Peter: Yes, yes, I got it! I got it... (Sighs as he rubbed his face) Just, find him.

Ned: Okay... (Turns to leave) Liz, stay with him!

Liz: I will... (Turns to Peter) Okay, let's find a bathroom to get you changed...

As the kids began to sort out their own issues, Happy was seen at Horizon Labs trying to get everything organized while the news has played out on TV.

Drake: (Is heard on TV) - **With the help from the generous works of Horizon Labs, I'm proud to announce that the Life Foundation will be launching its rocket within the next week! In fact, I have reason to believe that our brave volunteers such as John Jameson will be up in Space and back home in time to celebrate this year's Halloween!**

Happy: (Sorts the lab equipment inside) Alright, let's put that over here! (Sees an Octopus arm being dragged on the floor) Whoa, be careful with that! Doctor Octavius will be furious if he seen you doing that! Find someone to help you carry it and be gentle with that thing! (Groans as he got a phone call with no caller id) Oh god, not another telemarketer. (Answers the call) Listen, I don't give a damn what you have to sell me! So unless it's actually interesting!

Coulson: This Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. I represent the Director, so you do not hang up on me on this phone call, do you understand?

Happy: (Tensed up, hearing S.H.I.E.L.D. out loud as he nodded) Yeah... Yeah, I understand very, very much.

Coulson: Good... Then let's go talk about Stark's recent accomplice.

Happy: (Raises a brow) Which one?

Coulson: I think you know which... The Kid who likes to climb on walls...

Happy: (Looks around, hearing him mention Peter) How the hell do you know about the Kid?

Coulson: That information is not important. All you need to know is that the Director wants to have a word with him. And if he doesn't show up at our front doorstep within the next 30 minutes, there's going to be a problem. (Ends the call)

Happy: (Sighs, seeing that the call has ended) Shit...

Max: (Turns to Happy) Mr. Hogan? Hey, are you alright? You don't look too good.

Happy: (Nodded) I'm fine! I'm fine, boss, just need to go grab a cup of coffee... (Turns to leave) Give me a moment...

* * *

Back in school, Ned and Gloria were in the Computer Lab hacking into the S.H.I.E.L.D. laptop Peter acquired as he and she ran through a series of algorithms to get through.

Ned: (Uses the Web to add augmented boosters on the hack) Catching up so far?

Gloria: (Types on the computer she's staring at in awe) As much as I can even fathom... First, I find out that Peter Parker is Spider-Man, then I learn that his Parents used to be Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D! You guys are living a crazy life!

Ned: Let's just try our best to break into the mainframe... Peter's pissed right now, and it's a bad idea for him to be out.

Gloria: Why? Because his parents never told him about being S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents?

Ned: No, it's because it turns out that a man that shot Peter's Uncle Ben dead on the street got out of prison, and is now wearing a high tech suit with a Tail that is really deadly, whom of which is also under S.H.I.E.L.D's radar and caused Peter to lose him!

Gloria: Oh... Yikes, that's...

Ned: Bad, I know... Peter's really having a bad day right now regarding everything that's happened.

Gloria: So we need to hurry up and see what's in the mainframe before he goes out doing something he might regret.

Ned: Precisely. You keep on typing in your skills, and I'll keep on augmenting!

Gloria: Yeah, speaking of which, I may have got something!

Ned: Did you breakthrough?

Gloria: No, but we're close! I've got a signal building up! It's slow, so we'll have to go outside.

Ned: Outside? Where people can see us?!

Gloria: Bitch please, no one cares what we do! Come on, let's head out front!

As the two began to go outside, Peter was seen with Liz in an empty classroom after returning somewhere about 20 minutes ago, just reeling from the recent turn of events that unfolded.

Liz: (Looks around, seeing no one around) Alright, no one's allowed to be in here except the Senior Decathlon lead, which is me! (Turns to Peter) We should be safe here to talk in open... How are you doing so far? (Sees Peter being silent) Right, that was a dumb question, sorry... (Sits down on a chair, looking at him) Is there... Is there anything you need right now?

Peter: (Folded his arms) I just... I just don't get it... Of all of the people that had to break out of prison and get a fancy new suit, why did it have to be the one who killed my Uncle? I just don't understand it.

Liz: Look, I know it sucks that it's happened, but we really need to stay focused here. If you don't think, then your Uncle's killer will take advantage of your anger!

Peter: But I can't help, but feel angry! Liz, you have to understand; when I first had my powers, I was irresponsible! I was completely immature with what I did with them, I never bothered to consider or care about what happened if I looked the other way, and it costed Ben's life! That is the reason why I'm angry, every time I think of that night, I keep thinking that I was the one who had a play in letting Gargan kill him!

Liz: Well, you can't put that on yourself.

Peter: Why not?

Liz: Because it's not fair! You shouldn't blame yourself for everything that revolves around you! I mean, you're not a bad person! And I know because why else wouldn't you have told me who you were when I first discovered my powers?

Peter: (Sighs) I know, but I told you because I wanted to help you.

Liz: Yeah, because your heart said so.

Peter: That too...

Liz: Which is why you should tell Gwen.

Peter: Yeah, I should... (Widened his eyes) Wait, what?

Liz: Come on, did you really think I wouldn't have forgotten about that?

Peter: Aw, Liz! I appreciate this, but now's not a really good time!

Liz: You told me who you were when I wasn't having a really good time! You told me that it wouldn't hurt to let me into your secret!

Peter: No, I said it wouldn't hurt to have someone with powers to relate to!

Liz: Point is, she likes Spider-Man being around! And you like having her around, so maybe it wouldn't hurt to just tell her, lift your spirits, you know?

Peter: (Sighs) Yeah, I guess not... (Gets up) Well, I'd have to go find her... She could be anywhere in school right now.

Liz: (Smiles) Well, I don't think you'll have to look on further. (Points at the door) Look.

Peter turned around to see where Liz was pointing at, finding Gwen Stacy at her locker as she was seen putting some things up and grabbing a few belongings.

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Wow, she's like a Female John Cena! I didn't even see her back there!

Liz: Go! Tell her!

Peter: Okay, I'm going! (He walked out of the classroom to greet Gwen) Gwen!

Gwen: (Turns around, seeing Peter) Peter! Hey.

Peter: Hey, Gwen. How are you?

Gwen: Fine... How are you?

Peter: Uh... Complicated.

Gwen: (Raises a brow) Complicated?

Peter: Well, with my day, I mean... It's kind of in-between bad to horrible to maybe just okay.

Gwen: Okay... (Shuts her locker) So, is there something you'd like to tell me?

Peter: Well... (Turns to Liz, who nodded with a thumbs up) Yeah... (Turns to Gwen) Yeah, I have something to tell you.

Gwen: Okay... Well, what is it?

Peter: Um... I actually have no idea how to put it... I mean, I thought of a lot of ways to tell you, and I thought I knew exactly what to say-!

Gwen: Oh my god, Peter! Stop being so shy and just tell me!

Peter: Okay, okay! (Takes a deep breath) Okay, here it goes... Gwen... I... I am-! (Gets a phone call) Getting a phone call.

Gwen: (Sees Peter's cell ringing) Yeah, I can tell. Is it important?

Peter: (Grabs his phone, seeing Happy's name) Yeah, it is. (Turns to Gwen) I'm sorry, can you give me a sec?

Gwen: Actually, I've got to go. (Turns to leave) But yeah, we'll catch up sometime.

Peter: Okay, but-! (Sees her leaving) Okay...

Liz: (Turns to leave out of the classroom, seeing Gwen leave) What happened?

Peter: Uh, Happy happened. (Answers the call) Happy, what's up?

Happy: (Drives in the city) Where are you?

Peter: (Raises a brow) In school, why?

Happy: Okay, I'm sorry to put you through this, but you've got to leave!

Peter: What? Why?

Happy: It's S.H.I.E.L.D! They wanna talk to you!

Peter: S.H.I.E.L.D? How could they-?

Happy: Listen, I don't know how, but you've gotta listen to me! S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't mess around! When they say that they wanna talk to you, that means you've gotta talk to them!

Peter: Well, sorry Happy, but I don't work for them!

Happy: They don't care-!

Peter: And more importantly, I have other things to deal with, so I'm going to be busy for a while! I'll call you back.

Happy: Peter, wait! (Hears the call ended, seeing his phone line cut off) SHIT! (Honks the horn at the traffic he's placed in) Get a move on, dammit!

Liz: (Raises a brow) What did he want?

Peter: To tell me that S.H.I.E.L.D. wants to talk to me.

Liz: (Widened her eyes) S.H.I.E.L.D. wants to talk to you?

Peter: Yeah, that's what Happy told me.

Liz: What could they want from you? They don't know who you really are, do they?

Peter: No, of course not! Unless... (Widened his eyes) Oh god... (Turns to make a phone call)

Ned: (Is seen with Gloria outside of school while working on the S.H.I.E.L.D. laptop) Gotten that signal yet?

Gloria: Getting there... (Finds herself logged in) Okay! We're in!

Ned: Great! (Gets a phone call) Hang on... (Answers the call) Hey, Peter.

Peter: Ned! Hey, where's that computer I gave you?

Ned: Outside.

Peter: Where are you?

Ned: Outside.

Peter: WHERE?

Ned: At the front. By the way, if you're calling for an update, then that's just great because we just got inside!

Peter: Listen, you need to get back inside-! (Raises a brow) Wait... Who's "We?"

Ned: (Widened his eyes) Oh... Uh...

Gloria: You might as well tell him, Guy in the Chair.

Peter: Wait, who is that? Is that Gloria?!

Ned: N-No! Um...

Peter: Oh my god, tell me she doesn't know that it's a S.H.I.E.L.D. laptop we're using!

Ned: I mean, uh...

Gloria: Dude, come on! (Turns to Ned) He's going to know either-! (Suddenly has a bag on her head) Wha?! AHHH!

Ned: (Turns around, seeing two men in black) What the? Who the hell are you guys?!

Peter: (Raises a brow, hearing the background) Ned? What's happening?

Ned: Oh my god, Peter! You gotta help us-! (Gets a bag over his head too) AHH! HELP! SOMEBODY, HELP US!

Peter: Ned?! NED!

Liz: What's wrong?

Peter: It's Ned! He's in serious trouble, we have to help him!

Liz: What happened?!

Peter: I don't know, but we gotta go! (Turns to leave the school)

Mrs. Drewman: (Stands in front of Peter) Ah, Peter! Good to see you!

Peter: Mrs. Drewman! Hey-!

Mrs. Drewman: And we are right on time for our schedule! Come with me.

Peter: Oh, I can't! I actually have a thing with Liz-!

Mrs. Drewman: Whatever you're doing can wait. I'm sure you guys have all the time in the world, right?

Peter: I, well... Uh...

Liz: (Nodded) Go, Peter, it's alright! I'll go take care of the issue!

Peter: Okay. (Turns to Liz) Thanks.

Mrs. Drewman lured Peter into her office while Liz ran down the halls while wearing a bandana on her face. She got out of the front of the school to find Ned and Gloria being carried onto a white van parked just on the side of the street.

Liz: HEY! (Shoots a fireball at them, getting their attention as she ran down the steps, coming for them) Let them go! Let them-!

Before she could do anything else, a dart flew right on her neck, stabbing a tranquilizer on the Senior girl as Liz felt tired, her powers fading away while she fell to the ground unconscious.

While the group apprehended his friends, Peter was in Mrs. Drewman's office as he was given counseling.

Mrs. Drewman: So... How was your day?

Peter: (Rubbed his face, feeling anxious) Well... My day is... Well, to be honest, it's complicated.

Mrs. Drewman: Complicated how so?

Peter: Well... It's an issue I've recently learned in my family... And then there's a bunch of other things with my friends that's been going on, and then another issue outside of school, and... Honestly, I-I'm just having a hard time keeping track of it all.

Mrs. Drewman: I see... Well, can you tell me anything else that you've been having trouble with lately?

Peter: Uh, yeah... There's this girl, this really, really, awesome girl that I like.

Mrs. Drewman: Hmm, do tell.

Peter: Well, she seems to like me too! And the only problem is that I have... Uh...

Mrs. Drewman: You know, if there is anything that you feel like you have to keep to yourself, then that's alright. In fact, if you want, you could probably give me an example of this issue that you're having with this girl that you like.

Peter: (Thinks about her words) Okay... (Looks at Mrs. Drewman) Well... Let's say that I'm, Spider-Man.

Mrs. Drewman: (Nodded) Hmm-mm.

Peter: And the thing is, I want to tell her that I'm Spider-Man, and I really, _really_ want to tell her!

Mrs. Drewman: Okay.

Peter: But the problem is that I feel anxious to tell her! Like, I have a lot of people that know my secret as it is! And she thinks that I work for Spider-Man when in reality, I'm Spider-Man!

Mrs. Drewman: Alright.

Peter: And now, I'm not sure what to do because I have all these problems laying right at my doorstep, and I have no idea when's the right time to tell her! I just can't find the perfect time for it, I just don't know what to do!

Mrs. Drewman: Based on what you told me about your scenario, you're having your personal nightmare.

Peter: Oh, you have no idea!

Mrs. Drewman: Alright, well... Why don't we start off with your troubles with your family? Perhaps starting with your parents?

Peter: (Sighs) Oh, don't get me started on them! Please, I have enough thoughts about them in my brain as it is!

Mrs. Drewman: Okay... Well, how about your Aunt May? How is she holding up?

Peter: Uh, fine, actually. I mean, she's trying to move on from what happened to... My Uncle, step by step, but... Overall, I think she's doing okay on the brighter side.

Mrs. Drewman: I see... Have you ever told her that you are Spider-Man?

Peter: No, but I would have told her if she didn't think I was a Mena-! (Raises a brow, hearing what Mrs. Drewman asked as he turned to her) Wait... Why are we going back to the Spider-Man subject?

Mrs. Drewman: Oh... Well, I was hoping to explore it furthermore.

Peter: Why?

Mrs. Drewman: (Blinked) I beg your pardon?

Peter: Why Spider-Man? I thought we were talking about myself, not Spider-Man. And why exactly would you ask me if I told my Aunt May that I was him?

Mrs. Drewman: You know what? Why don't we talk about your friends? Particularly, the time in Central Park where the criminal known as Ivan Vanko had attacked Iron Man during a Stark Expo. Or, maybe the day of Harry Osborn's birthday, where he, Michelle Jones, and Ned Leeds were trapped in an elevator that would have left them fatally injured! Quite traumatizing, don't you think?

Peter: (Stares at Mrs. Drewman, slowly getting up) What is this?

Mrs. Drewman: Mac Gargan, when he first came out as the Scorpion, did you see his abilities? Do you know what he does?

Peter: What the hell is this? Who are you?!

Mrs. Drewman: If you could just answer the questions, Peter.

Peter: What the hell is this?!

Mrs. Drewman: Did the Scorpion threaten you? Did he try to harm you? Does he any of his associates know that you are Spider-Man?

Peter: Wait, you actually _know?!_ (Hears the tires screeching, looking over the window to see the van driving off) Where are you taking my friends?! Are you doing this?!

Mrs. Drewman: Peter, please sit!

Peter: No! I'm going after them! (Goes to open the window) And when I'm through, I'm going to-!

Before he could try stepping out, Drewman pulled Peter back, flipping him onto the floor to stab him with a tranquilizer, taking Peter by surprise as he stared at the supposed counselor before going unconscious. When it felt alright, the teacher stood up, taking off the ponytail to release her hair, grabbing her phone to make a call.

Mrs. Drewman: This is Jessica Drew... I've got the target apprehended. All units rendezvous over to my position, over.

* * *

Some time passes, and Peter awoke to find himself in a cell... It bright in there, with the door being made out of glass and he looked around, seeing no one inside as he tried to get a hold of his surroundings.

Peter: (Looks around, frantic as he stood inside of his cell) Hello?! Hello, is anyone here?! (Turns to a wall, knocking on it) Ned? Liz?! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?! (Turns to the door) Alright... It's made out of glass, Pete... Nothing to worry about!

Peter then made a step back, getting enough distance to start punching the glass, hoping it would break right through. However, it was not doing anything as the glass held itself together as he tried pounding at it some more, trying to make a single crack. As he did so, Agent Coulson began to step into the room, walking right over to Peter's cell.

Coulson: (Looks at Peter while walking towards him) I wouldn't bother. That cell you're in is made to contain a Hulk. Pound at the glass all you like, you're not getting out of there anytime soon.

Peter: (Looks at Coulson, sweating) Who are you?! Where am I?!

Coulson: My name is Agent Phil Coulson. I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D.

Peter: S.H.I.E.L.D? (Sighs as he shook his head) Oh, of course, you're S.H.I.E.L.D!

Coulson: You know, I gotta hand it to you... You have a pretty good choice when it comes to picking your friends, especially if they're able to hack into an entire S.H.I.E.L.D. mainframe. Gotta tell ya, your friends have a future if they play their cards right.

Peter: Where are my friends?! Where did you take them?!

Coulson: Same place as you are; a highly fortified S.H.I.E.L.D. facility where no one unauthorized goes in or out without our say so. Although, we were highly cautious about your fiery Mutant friend on the other hand. Saw her shoot out those fireballs, impressive technique! Although she could use a little bit more training on the aiming.

Peter: Oh, like my parents could have used more training on how to be honest with me? The night they had to leave me alone with my Aunt and Uncle? Scared, and waiting for them to come back?!

Coulson: I can see that you're angry about that. We understand the frustration... But if you need to know, your Father was a great man.

Peter: Cut the crap! You people, you had some play in my parents' disappearance! So that means you know where they are!

Coulson: I honestly can't say.

Peter: Why not?! Tell me, why can't you tell me where my parents are?!

?: Because we don't know.

Peter turned to another voice. The person stepping out of the shadows was none other than Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. as he walked over to Peter's cell.

Fury: Nice for us to finally meet again, Spider-Man. Gotta hand it to Stark on giving you that suit, because you are absolutely terrible at making one!

Peter: (Stares at Nick Fury in shock, recognizing him) I remember you... You were in my apartment the day after my Uncle died!

Fury: I was... And I told you to keep both eyes open, didn't I?

Coulson: I'm guessing you got it from here?

Fury: I do. (Turns to Coulson) Thank you, Coulson, I'll go take it from here.

Peter: You knew who I was before you even figure it out?

Fury: Thank your Uncle for that. He gave me a text after saying something about breaking a backboard. And I gotta say, you really need to practice your dunking skills!

Peter: My Uncle... He _knew_ you?!

Fury: No... But your Father did. Left him with a phone number to contact us directly right before he left all those years ago.

Peter: Oh... So is that why you kidnapped me and my friends? To tell me that my parents left me behind because they worked for S.H.I.E.L.D?

Fury: No, well... That's only part of it.

Peter: Part of it?

Fury: Well, let me be direct; a man supposedly being incarcerated in Ryker's for the next 100 consecutive years was seen running around in shiny Green Armor with a Tail made out of poison, no intel on who let him out, nor who made him the suit, and a High School kid is dodging my calls!

Peter: Is that what all that hostile force was about?

Fury: Here's what we do know; the public isn't aware of his early release, which is what we like. However, it appears that our mutual friend of ours seems to want to gut you for pushing his ass out of the window.

Peter: Okay, I didn't push him, he tripped and fell out of the window! Totally different concepts!

Fury: And what we want right now is for everyone to stand down so we can concentrate on perfecting a coordinated strike! And that includes you!

Peter: Yeah, I don't see that happening!

Fury: I don't you get it.

Peter: No, I don't think you get the fact that Gargan was the man responsible for putting a bullet in my own Uncle's gut, and for that reason, he's my problem!

Fury: Same as he is ours! And you were given an order to stand down!

Peter: Yeah, well I don't think the message was clear that I don't work for you!

Fury: And I don't think the message was clear that we don't give a damn! And since you're not cooperating, we'll have to detain you until the issue is resolved!

Peter: Is that what you said to my parents? The night they left me, is that what you told them? Follow orders, or we get arrested? Is that how you work around here?

Fury: No, that's not how it works.

Peter: Then tell what happened! I need to know, I've been waiting 11 years to know! Where are my Mom and Dad? (Slams his fist against the glass) Tell me!

Peter vented in anger after that. Seeing that he's desperate to find out despite the issue, Fury walked over to a panel, typing in a code to automatically open the cell door much to Peter's shock.

Fury: Come with me... You want answers, you follow me. Plain and simple.

Peter: (Looks at Fury, hesitant to consider heeding his words) I go with you... My friends get out, and I want them right next to me! Is that understood?

Fury: (Nodded as he turned to his wristwatch) Agent Drew, if you could escort the rest to my direction, that'll be alright. (Turns to Parker) There... Good enough for you?

Peter: Yeah...

Fury: Alright, well let's go.

Fury led Parker out of the cell and into the hallways of a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility as he guided him over to a room.

Fury: Back in the day, your parents used to be Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Classified, high profile assets with some scientific expertise, just like you. However, they retired from that job and lived on to have a peaceful life with you... Until something happened.

Peter: (Turns to Fury) What? What happened.

Fury: (Turns to grab the laptop, placing it on the table) I'm guessing you remember this, don't you?

Peter: (Looks at the laptop, turning Fury) I found this in my parent's basement...

Fury: Your Father left a message for us to find. It was cryptic, but it's definitely a message.

Peter: Well, what was the message?

Fury: I'm getting there. (Logs into the computer, pulling into the files) This was what he sent us.

Fury played the message, which then showed Richard Parker on screen, much to Peter's emotional dilemma as he saw his father's face was again.

Richard: (Is seen in the recording) **Hello... My name is Richard Parker. I am... Was, a former employee at Oscorp. I was developing-SKKKK!** (Statics out) **That would help the world-!**

Peter: (Sees the recording having static issues) What's wrong with it? Why is it doing that?

Fury: As I said, it's cryptic.

Richard: **Oscorp-!** (Static) **-Building weapons-!** (Static) **-Had to leave!**

Young Peter: (Is heard in the background) **Dad? DAD!**

Peter: (Hears his own voice calling his dad out) T-That's me.

Richard: **I have to go!** (Static) - **Find this message, then-!** (Statics) **-Don't find me!** (Message ends)

Peter: (Raises a brow, hearing his Dad's message in the end) Don't find him? What did he mean by that?

Fury: We're not sure... Lab Experts have been trying to decode that thing for the last 11 years...

Peter: You've found it?

Fury: Yeah... Then we put it back to the spot you'd find it in.

Peter: You mean that-! (Widened his eyes, turning to Fury) Wait... You wanted me to find it?

Fury: I would have gone ahead and given you my number, but after your Uncle died, I figured it was a bad time to exchange numbers.

Peter: Yeah, that would have been rude. (Folded his arms) But if you were there that day, then that means that you would have already known!

Fury: When your father left, he gave your Uncle a number to a witness protection program. He thought it was CIA, but it was witness protection none of the less.

Peter: So I've been in witness protection?

Fury: For the past decade, yes. Over that decade, we watched your every move to see if you were safe... Turns out, you don't really need any protection anymore after it turns you have gained superpowers just one day after a field trip.

Peter: (Looks around) Why didn't you say anything?

Fury: As I said before; it was a bad time to exchange numbers.

Ned: (Walks to the room, seeing his friend) Peter!

Peter: (Sees his friends) Ned! Liz! (Noticed Gloria) And Gloria Grant! Okay, you're here too.

Gloria: Hope you don't mind... Your friend, Leeds spilled the beans after we nearly got hacked.

Peter: (Turns to Ned with a stern look) Is that right?

Ned: Okay, well she can help, can't she?

Jessica: (Walks over to Fury in her S.H.I.E.L.D. outfit) We secured the alibis for the kids, but I don't think we should keep them here for too long.

Liz: (Sees the counselor in S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform, widening her eyes) M-Mrs. Drewman?

Ned: (Stares at the teacher in shock) What are you doing here?

Gloria: (Noticed the uniform) And why are you wearing a Black Widow Cosplay outfit with no Bracelets?

Peter: (Stares at Jessica, remembering the last fight he had) Have you considered switching jobs?

Jessica: (Turns to Peter) I'm here for as long as I'm needed be.

Fury: (Walks over to Jessica) Well, since the Spider's out of the bag, I'd like for you to meet Agent Jessica Drew.

Ned: Whoa, you're S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent?!

Peter: How surprising.

Jessica: I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D. Shadow. Once we knew your identity, I was tasked to keep a close eye on you by Director Fury.

Gloria: You know that everyone in school thinks that Harry Osborn's Dad hired you to be our own personal therapist, right?

Jessica: I'm not trained to care about what other people think about me.

Peter: Do you even care about the fact that you basically committed child abduction on private property?

Fury: You've been very busy lately, Mr. Parker. And apparently, you have a problem keeping your secret when it's obvious that you just can't help yourself, but tell every person you meet!

Peter: I don't tell every person about my secret!

Jessica: So what was it again exactly what you were going to tell to the girl of your dreams earlier?

Peter: Uh, I don't know, Jessica! How about, "None of your damn business!" on who I share my secret with?

Fury: Actually, it's her business on whatever you do with your business! In fact, if it weren't for her, she wouldn't have learned that your... I'm sorry, what's he called again? The Guy in the Chair?

Ned: Yeah, you guys heard of it?

Fury: (Turns to Ned) No, and nobody asked you.

Ned: Okay... (Bit his lip)

Fury: Anyway, Drew wouldn't have learned that your Guy in the Chair had told a friend of his about what exactly Peter Parker does during his free time!

Peter: Well, I didn't want him to tell anyone about me!

Fury: Oh? You didn't _want_ him to? Am I hearing that right, Parker?

Peter: Yeah, that's what I-!

Fury: So you're telling me that you, Peter Benjamin Parker, told your best friend that no one, I mean, NO ONE, on this very Earth, isn't supposed to know _your_ Secret Identity, and you just let him tell a random High School Girl, who helped him try to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D's mainframe? Was there even a warning sign on what not to do, or what not to say?

Peter: N-No! That's not-!

Fury: (Turns to Liz and Ned) You two! Have you both been given job application descriptions on what not to do on the job?

Ned: (Shook his head) N-No, sir!

Liz: Not that I heard of!

Peter: Oh come on, that's not-!

Fury: (Turns to Gloria) You! Do you know anyone else that this Young Man with the Web-Shooters has associated with?

Gloria: (Shook her head) No.

Fury: No? You sure?

Gloria: (Thinks about it) Well, now that you're talking about it... There was this one day at Coffee Bean where Ned mentioned that Peter teamed up with the Electro-!

Fury: OH? (Turns to Peter) Is that so?

Peter: Oh come on, that's not even-!

Fury: (Turns to Jessica) Agent Drew, is there anything else you'd like to add?

Jessica: Well, there was this time where he fought went face to face with a man who dressed up as a Vulture and nearly killed him in combat. Not before he picked up a Chitauri Energy Core that would later blow up in Midtown at the Empire State Building.

Peter: Okay, I didn't even know-!

Fury: Nuh-uh, let me stop you right there! You mean to tell me that not only have you fought against a man dressed in Wings drop you a hundred feet in the air and a man with Electric Powers fooled you into getting revenge, but you also picked up a _Bomb_ off from the crime scene from the Winged Sucker who kicked your ass?

Peter: I didn't even-!

Fury: And then you gave the bomb to your friend, who would later bring it all the way up to a heavily populated sector and blow up a building sky high?! You mean to tell me that?

Peter: I've been responsible for all of these things, yeah!

Fury: But were you acting _Responsibly_? Were you?

Peter: I-!

Fury: Were you acting _Responsibly?_ Yes or no? Simple question, son!

Peter: (Sighs) No...

Fury: Sorry, what?

Peter: I said no! Alright? I haven't been acting responsibly, but I... I've been trying to!

Fury: Oh, you've been trying to? Well, we can see that you're trying, and let me tell ya, you're a mess when it comes to TRYING! Everyone knows this, am I right? Or am I right?

Peter: Alright, what do you want from us?

Fury: Me? Oh, I don't want anything from _them_! I just want to know why _you_ wanted to hack into the S.H.I.E.L.D. mainframe, considering it was your idea in the first place!

Peter: Oh, I don't know! Why are you so interested in my Uncle's killer all of a sudden?

Fury: Because he's become a high profile target after it turns out Mac Gargan has a new suit that just happens to come with a Tail! The kind has hallucinogenic toxins that run rampant one the human body! Like that robber, you apprehended when you came right inside. Turns out the poison is so strong, he fell into a coma.

Jessica: If we haven't given a sedative, he would have died out of cardiac arrest. The individual you fought against could have killed you despite your abilities.

Peter: And that's your excuse to keep me out of the loop?!

Fury: Point is, man killed your Uncle.

Peter: Uh, yeah! I already know that!

Fury: And that knowledge makes _you_ a liability.

Peter: (Raises a brow) I'm sorry?

Fury: Listen, I've known a lot of reports like this before; Rat Bastard killed my friend, my mother, my father, brother, sister, all that shit... And it always ends with people getting hurt in the process when an asset that has that history is involved.

Peter: That's not fair!

Fury: I don't give a damn what's fair and what's not! All I know is that from now on, you are going to do exactly as we say! In fact; I don't care if you're working as some photography boy behind a mouthbreather's back, or as an intern for two labcoats at Horizon Labs! One order you ignore, and they're gonna be consequences! Same can be said for everyone else with you.

Gloria: Oh, fantastic.

Peter: Oh, that's it then? We do something you don't like, and you tell us to back off? That's how it's going to be?

Fury: Yeah... It's exactly how it's going to be.

Peter: Alright... What's Tony Stark gonna say when he hears about this?

Fury: Oh, I'll just tell him what I told you; that you're a liability concerning Gargan. And he will understand completely.

Jessica: You guys will have your personal belongings returned once you leave the facility. Although, I wouldn't recommend trying to hack into the S.H.I.E.L.D. Mainframe twice without risking the possibility of life imprisonment. And trust me, S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't play softly with their prison system.

Ned: You're just gonna let us go?

Fury: Course we are. We said what we needed to say, so we're about done here.

Everyone got up on their feet, exiting to the door when Peter stopped, turning to Fury one last time.

Peter: Tell me just one thing... Are my parents even still alive?

Fury: (Looks down at the floor with hands clasped together) Last time we heard from them was when their plane crashed... No survivors.

Peter: (Scoffed) Wow... A simple no would have just been fine.

* * *

Later, the group was walking together on the Brooklyn Bridge after walking away from a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility stationed there as they reflected on what they were just told.

Gloria: (Placed her hands in her pockets forward) Well, that sucked.

Ned: Yeah... Now whenever someone asked me if I've ever met Nick Fury, I'll have to say it was not the coolest thing ever.

Liz: Well, to hell with whatever S.H.I.E.L.D. says! They can't make us stop trying to help people whenever we want to! (Turns to Peter) Can't they?

Peter: (Looks at the floorboards, walking away) I'm... I'm gonna go home.

Liz: (Walks over to Peter) Hey, where are you going?

Peter: (Walks by himself) I just need to be alone for a while.

Ned: Hey, we're not stopping, are we?

Peter: I... (Sighs as he turned around) I don't know... I just know that Gargan's out there, and I'm apparently a liability.

Ned: Don't tell me you actually bought the consequences bluff!

Peter: Ned, it's S.H.I.E.L.D! They never bluff, you should know that.

Ned: That doesn't mean we have to give up! Look, they think that you're some kid who does nothing, but fools around in a Suit! But just think about it; if we find him, you show them that you aren't some kid from Queens who isn't going to stand around and do nothing! Come on, heroes don't stand around and don't do anything but run away!

Peter: (Folded his arms) Yeah, well... That's what my Mom and Dad did all those years ago... Danger was lurking, and all they did was run... What's makes me so different?

Liz: Because... You're better than them... You can't save your parents or your Uncle Ben now, but you can certainly save the next person who might be in trouble the next time Gargan shows up...

Gloria: Yeah, speaking of which... (Walks over to the group) While everyone was too busy having the old and adolescent people banter back there... (Gets out a Hard Drive) I found something quite useful.

Liz: (Raises a brow) What is that?

Gloria: Oh, just the data I had nicked from Mrs. Drewman, or whoever her name is while Nick Fury was verbally abusing Spider-Man. I was using the Web to see through the data files that she had in store.

Peter: Wait, you told Gloria about the Web?

Ned: What? She helped keep your secret and I told her your secret! I had to tell her!

Gloria: Anyway, I did some digging, and I may have a clue on who gave him the Suit... A guy named Doctor Farley Stillwell; former employee of Alchemax that went off the grid five years ago. His last known sighting was at a container yard in Harlem. Keeps going in and out of one specific container, the one with an old Cross Tech Insignia imprinted on it.

Peter: Cross Tech Insignia... Got it.

Liz: So, what now?

Peter: (Looks at the group) Now... I get payback.

* * *

Later, Spider-Man was seen at the container yard as he leaped onto the street light, seeing no one in the area.

Spider-Man: (Is seen looking into the yard) Alright, can everyone hear me?

Gloria: (Is seen with Liz and Ned inside a car) Loud and clear as the present!

Ned: (Turns to Liz) Hey, thanks for letting us use your car to hide.

Liz: Actually, it's my Dad's. He hardly ever uses it whenever he goes to work, which is really weird.

Spider-Man: I'm not seeing Gargan anywhere... Are you sure this is the right place, GG?

Gloria: I'm positive. It said so on her file, and I already checked several times to make sure we weren't being played with.

Ned: (Is on his computer when he spotted a dot) Ooh! Hang on, I just spotted a Bogey! Peter, can you read?

Spider-Man: Oh I read you... I'm just seeing what you're talking about...

As he remained on his spot, Scorpion was seen walking around the container yard, looking for a particular one of interest. When he reached it, he found an old Cross Tech container, opening it up to go inside as Spidey went ahead and followed pursuit.

Spider-Man: (Sees the container) Okay, I just found Gargan... He's in the container GG mentioned.

Gloria: Told you!

Spider-Man: Alright, I'm going to go in! Anyone wanna say anything before-?

Karen: **Warning! Intrusion detected!**

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) What? What's going?

Karen: **Someone's trying to trace the communications channel!**

Ned: Oh man, she's right! Someone's hacking into our signal!

Gloria: It must be S.H.I.E.L.D! It has to be, it's no coincidence that they told us to back off!

Spider-Man: Alright, everyone go ahead and get out of here!

Liz: We can't just leave you here!

Spider-Man: Listen, Fury was right about a numerous amount of things about me, and it's that I'm a mess at acting responsibly! So if I'm going to prove that in the end, I need you all to get out of harm's way! Now, I'm going to hang up! Nobody uses this line again under any circumstance!

Ned: Alright, well if you go to jail, let me just say that it's been truly an honor to be at your side through all of this! I'm happy that you let me in on an incredible journey-!

Gloria: Okay, bye! (Hangs up the call)

Spider-Man: (Hears the group disconnecting while walking inside of the container) Alright, Karen! Bounce the signal back and connect me to the trace source while I go inside!

Karen: **Connecting into the trace now...**

Spider-Man: (Opens the container, seeing an elevator shaft inside) Whoa, a secret elevator! That's cool.

Fury: (Is heard on comms) Parker, what did I tell you?!

Spider-Man: (Flinched at hearing Fury's loud voice) Oh, hey Fury! (Leaps onto a wall, crawling down the shaft) Don't mind me! I was just in the neighborhood when I discovered this really top-secret evil lair! Really brings out the disguise method in this!

Fury: Stay out of this, Parker! I have everything under control!

Spider-Man: Oh, was that the last thing you said to my parents right before they died? (Jumps off the wall, diving onto the shaft) Yeah, right! Not making that same mistake they made with you!

Fury: Listen to me, young man-!

Spider-Man: No, you listen to me! I don't care who the hell you are! I don't care if you run a major government organization capable of anything! And more importantly... (Shoots a web on a bar, hanging upside down at the very end of the floor) I don't care if you start threatening me about disobeying your orders because of consequences! Because I'm not going to stop being a hero because someone with a higher authority tells me that I'm a liability! (Walks to a vent, climbing right inside) So unless you got something that might help me out, then shut up and let me do what heroes do! (Hangs up)

Fury: Listen to me, Parker-! (Gets hung by Spider-Man) Hello? (Sees the line go dead) Oh, he did not just hang up on me! (Turns to his wristwatch) Hill, get Agent Drew onto the scene! We're moving in on it right now!

As S.H.I.E.L.D. began to prepare to diverge on Spider-Man's location, he crawled up the vent to see Mac Gargan walking over to Farley Stillwell for a checkup.

Scorpion: (Walks over to Stillwell) Hey, Doc! Where the hell have you been?

Stillwell: (Turns to Gargan) I could ask the same, Mr. Gargan.

Scorpion: I was out trying to get the freak who threw me out of the window his attention! Just when I did so, he brought S.H.I.E.L.D. up my ass! I would have got caught if I hadn't escaped!

Stillwell: Well, you haven't! Which means something.

Scorpion: Yeah, meaning I need another boost! That biological enhancement you gave me? I want more of it!

Stillwell: That's not possible, Mac! I'm afraid that I've done all I can to help you.

Scorpion: What do you mean?! Of course, you can help me more! You're a Doctor for crying out loud! You can make anything possible!

Jameson: Oh, quit yammering, you crybaby! (Walks out of the shadows, turning to Gargan) Now listen here! You've been given a second chance to redeem yourself to society-!

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) Jonah? What's he doing here?

Jameson: I didn't help Mr. Fisk let your punk ass out of jail so you could whine and complain like-!

Spider-Man: Jonah... You did _what_?

Jameson: So you're going to help repay your debt to society and help us bring this Mask Menace to justice!

Scorpion: (Glares at Jameson) Yeah... How about this? (Whips his Tail)

Jameson: (Gets caught by his Tail) UGH! Gargan, what the hell are ya doin'?!

Scorpion: Renegotiating the terms of our agreement!

Stillwell: Mac, what the hell-?! (Gets punched in the face hard) GAH!

Scorpion: Listen, I don't give a damn about law and order! In fact, I don't even care about what you say about me! Because you'll be too busy staying dead! (Raised his Stinger upward, only to have it caught in a web) Huh?

Spider-Man: (Pulls on it) Gotcha!

Scorpion: (Fell backward on the ground) AGH!

Jameson: (Fell to the ground on his back) OOF!

Spider-Man: (Lands in front of Jameson) Hello, my number one fan of the year! How about you run along while the adults have a nice talk?

Jameson: (Gets up, running away) This changes nothing, you Wall Crawling menace!

Spider-Man: You're welcome!

Scorpion: (Gets up, turning to Spider-Man) Oh, hello again, arachnid! (Swung his Tail at Spider-Man)

Spider-Man: (Jumps over the Tail, dodging his attacks) Hello, Scorpion! Still loving that suit of yours?

Scorpion: More than you! And by the way, did you just call me Scorpion?

Spider-Man: Yeah! I'd figured it fits considering you're dressed up as one!

Scorpion: Well, alright! I like that name! Thanks to you, kid!

Spider-Man: Oh, don't thank me yet! Running away to get new upgrades already?

Scorpion: I only need it for S.H.I.E.L.D. pigs! You, I can take care of easily!

Spider-Man: Then let's finish this!

The two went at each other, taking on each other's hits as Scorpion shot Energy Beams at Spider-Man, who kept on dodging his Uncle's killer's shots while running up the wall and bouncing back to web swing over to Gargan, kicking him while Spidey hung on the side of the wall.

Spider-Man: (Looks at Scorpion) Karen, I need to take him down before S.H.I.E.L.D. comes! Is there anything I can use against him? Any weaknesses?

Karen: (Scans Scorpion) **It appears that his Tail is his primary weapon. If you pull it out with enough force, you could be able to weaken him long enough for you to apprehend him.**

Spider-Man: The Tail, got it! (Gets hit by the Tail swinging at him) AHHH! (Fell to the floor, groaning before reaching his hands up to catch the Stinger from reaching his face just barely) Ugh!

Scorpion: (Pointed his Tail downward at Spider-Man as he grinned) Oh, I'm gonna enjoy turning you into a shish kabob!

Spider-Man: (Groaned as he held the Tail from reaching his face) Oh hey... Thanks!

Scorpion: (Raises a brow) For what?

Spider-Man: For lending me your Tail!

With no time left, he rolled over to the side, pulling the Tail with him as Scorpion screamed in horror, feeling his primary Weapon against him being pulled out like a weed as sparks filled the air. Scorpion groaned, getting up to turn around, only to get smacked by his own Tail as he fell against the wall, being webbed up as Spider-Man glared down at him, victory and satisfaction washing over him like rain.

Spider-Man: (Panted while staring at Gargan) That... Was for Ben Parker!

As he stayed, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents arrived on the scene with Jessica Drew being the lead as she walked over to Spider-Man.

Spider-Man: (Turns around, seeing Jessica) Mrs. Drewman.

Jessica: (Walks over to Spidey) Jessica Drew. Jessica is fine. (Looks at Gargan, defeated) You manage to take him out...

Spider-Man: (Nodded) Yeah... All on my own without anyone's help... What happens now?

Jessica: (Looks at him) ...I'll discuss this with the Director, see how he feels.

Spider-Man: (Nodded, waiting for another statement) And?

Jessica: (Looks around, seeing no one else to arrest other than Stillwell and Gargan) You're off the hook... For now at least.

Spider-Man: (Raises a brow) Just like that?

Jessica: Consider it a five-minute headstart.

Spider-Man: Five minutes? Wow, you're soft for a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent that beat me up back in school!

Jessica: Four minutes, 55 seconds. Take it or leave it.

Spider-Man: Okay, maybe just a little soft on the inside! (Turns to leave) See you in school!

* * *

The next day, Jameson was seen at the desk looking over the news coverage of Scorpion and Farley Stillwell getting arrested as Peter visited the Bugle to have a nice talk about last night.

Jameson: (Turns around, seeing Peter) Parker, what are you-?

Peter: You help release Mac Gargan out of jail?!

Jameson: (Raises a brow) Parker, what are you goin' on about? Where are my photos?!

Peter: Don't change the subject, Jonah! Did you bail Mac Gargan out of jail?!

Jameson: (Looks at Parker) Well, of course, I have! That Wall-Crawling Menace pushed him out of the window! I have sources claiming that he has done it intentionally!

Peter: Oh, who? The bastard that you bailed out?!

Jameson: Mac Gargan is a victim of the many crimes Spider-Man has done ever since he showed up!

Peter: And you didn't think to have checked his criminal record?!

Jameson: Okay, maybe some bad eggs have been laid in the past, but let's not change the fact that Mac Gargan is the one who will finally deal with that Web Swinging Spider-Man! And I've been told that Mac Gargan has been unacquitted of all crimes that have been set upon him after his release! And more importantly, Mac Gargan is the man-!

Peter: WHO KILLED MY UNCLE! (His voice was loud for everyone to hear, but he didn't care) Mac Gargan was the one who murdered my Uncle Ben with a barrel of a gun! Gargan was the reason why Spider-Man turned him over to the cops! And you just let my Uncle's murderer loose! A murderer who's back in prison if it hadn't been for the one being you hate so much!

Jameson: (Feeling sympathy for the boy, having not learned that time the first time) Parker... I'm sorry, I didn't know.

Peter: No, you didn't! You just didn't care enough to even get Spider-Man out of your head.

He turned around and left the building, as the people around the desk stared at him in shock while Robbie turned over to Jonah after hearing that revelation.

Robbie: (Turns to Jonah) Did you seriously know about this?

Jameson: (Lowered his head, shaking it) I didn't.

Robbie: Jonah.

Jameson: (Turns to Robbie) I didn't know, Robbie! Dammit, I did not know!

Robbie: Well, even if you didn't, you need to fix this! Because I'm pretty certain that letting a killer loose out on the streets will not help you! Considering that you could really go to jail for this!

Jameson: (Stares down at the floor) ... (Gets up) Robertson, call the media studios, tell em' to hold off on the broadcast until I get back.

Robbie: Back? (Turns to look at Jonah leaving) Jonah, where are you going?

Jameson: To get some answers!

Eddie: Hey, I can go ahead and do some digging!

Jameson: No, Brock! This one's personal... (Turns to leave) Especially if I'm being _lied_ to.

* * *

Later, Peter was seen with Liz, Ned, and Gloria at Central Park as they talked about what happened last night.

Happy: (Is on call with Happy) So, we're good then?

Peter: I think so... Thanks for the heads up earlier. I'll call you if something comes up on the way.

Happy: Sure. Just don't call in favors like trying to cover your tracks from S.H.I.E.L.D! I can do most things, but nothing that involves S.H.I.E.L.D!

Peter: (Nodded) Take care, Happy! (Ends the call)

Ned: So you pulled his tail right off? Man, his suit isn't that cracked out to be after all.

Peter: All I know is that I'm just glad that Gargan's going away for a long time... That's the one thing I care about.

Liz: What if he gets out though?

Gloria: Doubt it... From what I heard, S.H.I.E.L.D's placing him over in the Raft. Better wish him good luck trying to escape that hellhole.

Ned: How about we better wish him that never does!

Peter: (Nodded) Yeah... Hey, thanks for the support from yesterday... I know it wasn't easy-!

Liz: It's alright!

Ned: Yeah, I mean, we got to kick Scorpion's ass! That's awesome!

Gloria: You mean, we drove away from our friend who went to kick Scorpion's ass so we could avoid being arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D?

Ned: Well, we encouraged him to go kick his ass! So, we got some credit in this, don't we?

Peter: (Smiled) Alright, I'm gonna go ahead and grab myself a hot dog! I'll see you guys later! (Turns to Liz) Oh, and Liz! We'll get back to tutoring tomorrow morning before school!

Liz: (Nodded) Can't wait!

As he turned to leave, he went over to a hot dog stand to pay for one... After he got what he wanted, he began to walk away to enjoy the day when passing by a man sitting on a bench.

Fury: (Sits on the bench reading a newspaper) Leaving so soon?

Peter: (Turns around, seeing Fury wearing a golf cap) Wow... I almost didn't recognize you wearing that cap! Do you wear it often?

Fury: Sometimes, but not occasionally. (Turns to put the paper away and looks at Parker) Sit down... We need to have a talk about last night.

Peter: (Nodded, turning to sit next to the Director) So, is this the part where you start yelling at me for not listening to you?

Fury: No... This is the part where I thank you for not listening to me.

Peter: (Raises a brow) Say what again?

Fury: Stark said you were special... Your Father said you'd be special one day... Guess I never thought it'd be this age that you'd be ready.

Peter: (Looks at Fury) Wait... Yesterday with the whole abduction... That was just a test?

Fury: I had to see how you'd react, what you'd do... Turns out you exceeded my expectations.

Peter: Well... Why didn't you just tell me?

Fury: Because I had to make it look real enough for you to take it seriously... (Turns to Parker) And I just wanted to see the look on your face when I told you it was a test.

Peter: (Sighs, hearing the sarcasm) So what now?

Fury: Now... Well, you could either walk away from this bench and go back to fighting crime with your own special Squad. Or you could accept my proposal.

Peter: Which is...?

Fury: (Turns to Parker) I'd like for you to work for us at S.H.I.E.L.D... Not to do missions for us, but so we can help you, train you to become better than what you are... You have a bright future ahead of you, and I see all kinds of possibilities that could play out if you play your cards right...

Peter: What about my friends?

Fury: Oh, consider them as interns. And your Mutant friend, she gets the same special treatment you get, only more training to be required... It's not much, but I think you could be better... Greater.

Peter: And all that happens if I join?

Fury: You don't have to... It's only an offer, after all, one of a kind... What do you say?

Peter: (Bit his lip, looking down at the ground) I uh... I have to think about it. (Turns to Fury) Unless there's a time limit involved?

Fury: Nah, there's no rush... You take as much time as you need.

Peter: Okay... So how do I contact you then?

Fury: Oh, don't worry about finding me, kid. (Gets up from the bench) I'll know when to come...

* * *

Back at Oscorp, Norman was seeing the news of the Scorpion's arrest on television as he was on a phone call with Wilson Fisk.

Norman: (Watches the news) So, it appears that our test subject had unfortunate luck on his hands.

Fisk: (Sits on his desk, seeing the news) I thought you said that they would be the best you made.

Norman: And they will be... Gargan was simply child's play! The rest will be a living nightmare.

Fisk: I'll see about that... For now on, I'll be personally overseeing any projects that goes on with the subjects.

Norman: If you insist. Honestly, you'll just be wasting your-!

?: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Norman: (Looks around, hearing laughter in the air) Time...

Fisk: I've got time to spare... Is there something you'd like to object?

Norman: (Stands up) No, of course not... I'm sorry, I'll have to call you back. (Ends the call)

?: **Oh, what's the matter, Norman? Having trouble in the office lately?**

Norman: (Walks around, hearing the voice) Who's out there?

?: **I know what you are, Norman! You like to play the average one-percenter, but really, you're just as crazy as I am!**

Norman: What makes you think I'm crazy?

?: **You must be! Otherwise, why kill Mendel Stromm?**

Norman: (Raises a brow) What? No, I... I never killed Stromm!

?: **Oh, you don't remember? Here, why don't I jog your memory?**

Suddenly, Norman was placed back in the lab where Stromm was killed off as he turned around, seeing Stromm carried up the air by a Goblin like creature.

Stromm: (Is seen in the flashback) No! No, please!

Norman: (Sees Stromm attacked by a Goblin) Stromm? What the hell-?!

Stromm: AHHHHHH!

Suddenly, blood was spilled on the wall, some droplets hitting him on the face as the Goblin turned to him... His Eyes were Yellow, while everything else was Green including the Horns sticking up on his head. Before he could ask, he noticed a vial... He picked up the vial, seeing the Goblin Serum's name imprinted on the vial.

Otto: _The Goblin Serum._

Max: _Norman, this is insane!_

Norman: _Don't be a coward!_

Stromm: _If you can just give us some more time!_

Norman: _Fine! I'll be the one that goes first!_

With that last sentence, suddenly it all just clicked... Stromm's murder, the blackouts he had... Even the hallucinations of a Goblin in his life... All of it came out of a bottle that he had experimented on as the Goblin stood next to Norman, gleaming with a smile on his face.

Goblin: (Grins while placing a hand on Norman) **Yeah... Now you _remember!_**

* * *

 **Hey guys! It's been one crazy month that we've had, but it's official! Spider-Man is returning to the MCU once more, and I could not be happier than I can get!**

 **Although, again, I'd like for everyone who enjoys reading my Spider-Man series to write a review on what everyone's thoughts on the story they read about. Of course, I enjoy reading everyone's comments on current events, but again, I'd like it if you could just tell me what you think about the story other than what goes on in the movie business.**

 **Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading this! I hope you all enjoyed this episode, and I'll see you all again the next time around!**

 **Don't forget to leave a Review/Comment down at the bottom of the screen and I hope you all have a nice day!**

 **PEACE!**


	9. Goblin's Fire

Episode 9: Goblin's Fire

 **All characters belong to Marvel! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Halloween... A holiday where people go to wear costumes and go trick or treating at night... A night people can be whoever they want to be... However, this night is probably ruined due to Wall Street Plaza being under attack during a Halloween parade as fires were burning through the night, and people were running away in different directions.

On the street, civilians and law enforcement officers were badly injured as some of them helped carried each other's arms as the buildings burned... One building, in particular, was set aflame as Spider-man was seen inside out of breath. His Suit was damaged and dirty from all the smoke shooting at him as he looked around for the being responsible for the chaos brewing outside while one of his Lenses were broken, revealing his eye in the flesh.

Spider-Man: (Punches at the wall) Where are you?!

Goblin: (Is heard in the shadows) **The itsy bitsy Spider went up the waterspout.**

Spider-Man: Stop playing games! You're not funny!

Goblin: (Cackles in laughter) **Oh, but you're on my side of the haunted house now, hehe!**

Spider-Man: Show yourself!

Goblin: (Continues to sing hauntingly) **Double, double toil and trouble; Fire burn and cauldron bubble.**

Spider-Man: Shut up! (Kicks a table over)

Goblin: **Lock your doors... And turn out the lights.**

Spider-Man: RAGH! (Punches a glass mirror, trying to find the creature) Quit hiding!

Goblin: **Or ghosts and goblins will spook you with fright!**

Spider-Man: (Looks around the area) You don't scare me!

Goblin: **Jump in bed then pull the covers on tight... Close your eyes until morning is light.**

Spider-Man: Show yourself!

Without warning, a hand struck from the floor, grabbing onto one of the hero's feet, dragging him down unto the wooden floor. The next thing Spider-Man knew was that he found himself getting held by the neck by the beast similar to that of the Hulk, but has horns sticking out of his forehead as Orange Eyes burned literally as it stared at the hero in his grasp.

Goblin: (Grins devilishly at him) **If you insist! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

Earlier... 32 hours ago...

Tomorrow was Halloween. Everyone was getting ready for the traditional holiday as Peter and Ned were seen with Harry and MJ picking out costumes.

Harry: (Grabs a cosplay outfit of a Black Widow cosplay outfit) Is this really serious right now?

MJ: (Folded her arms in satisfactory behavior) Well, it's either a Black Widow suit or a Cheerleader outfit. Your choice, Osborn.

Harry: (Sighs in embarrassment) What did I do to deserve this?

Peter: For betting on how many times Randy Robertson has been on the school TV with Betty Brant!

Harry: Yeah, which was 4 times!

MJ: Actually, it was 5.

Harry: I was close!

MJ: Yeah, but a deal's a deal, payback's a bitch.

Ned: Oh man, people are gonna roast you at the parade tomorrow!

Harry: Shut up, you're not helping here, Ned!

MJ: (Turns to Ned and Peter) Speaking of which, what are you guys going to wear for Halloween?

Ned: Me? Oh, Indiana Jones.

Peter: Didn't you wear that last year?

Ned: What? I like the outfit!

MJ: Which movie?

Peter/Harry: _Raiders of the Lost Ark_.

Harry: Same one he had from last year.

Ned: Come on, give me some credit! The outfit is one of a kind!

MJ: I'll believe it when I see it!

Harry: Hey, speaking of seeing, what about you, MJ? Who are you this year?

MJ: Ah, well, I was going for Maleficent this year, but apparently Gwen Stacy's dressing up as the character's daughter from this movie called _Descendants_ , so I'm just going to ditch the idea and dress up as that chick from the very first _Alien_ movie. What's her name again?

Peter: Ooh, Ripley! Ellen Ripley! I've seen her in all the _Alien_ movies that she's been in.

MJ: Yeah, her! Ripley.

Peter: Wow, that's actually a pretty good choice, MJ!

Harry: Speaking of costume choices, what are _you_ going to be this Halloween?

Peter: (Blinked) Uh, me?

Harry: Yeah, who else?

MJ: Yeah, who are you tonight?

Peter: Oh... (Turns to Ned, who's awkwardly silent on that as he turned back to Harry and MJ) Well, I'm-!

Ned: He's Spider-Man!

Peter: (Widened his eyes) W-What?

Harry: (Blinked) Seriously? _You're_ Spider-Man?

Ned:: (Nodded) Oh, totally! He's got the costume and everything!

Peter: What, no! No, I'm not-!

Flash: (Overhears the costume) Wait, what's that? Did I hear Penis Parker say that he's gonna be Spider-Man for Halloween?

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Flash?! What are you doing here?

Flash: Picking out a costume when I overheard you guys talking about dressing up as him! Man, everyone's gonna flip on what kind of ridiculous costume you're gonna wear tomorrow!

Peter: Now, hang on-!

Flash: Oh, too late! I posted the details! Can't wait to post a new Penis Parker meme! (Turns around and leaves)

Harry: Ugh, now you've got a lot on your hands now.

MJ: Good luck cooking up a suit, dude. (Turns to leave with Harry for the checkout)

Peter: Guys, wait! I... (Sees them gone, turning to Ned) What are you doing?!

Ned: What? Nobody actually knows you're Spider-Man, so I thought it'd be a great excuse for you to wear your Suit without anyone even thinking of putting two and two together!

Peter: Yeah, but you never asked if I wanted to do that! Now, I've got Flash telling everyone online that I'll be wearing a Spider-Man costume this Halloween!

Ned: Okay, just hang on! Who were you thinking of being this year?

Peter: I... (Widened his eyes, blinking) I don't know...

Ned: See? Being a hero all this time had made you lose focus on what costume you wanna wear this year! This is why you should wear the Suit, it'll be the best Halloween outfit ever!

Peter: Maybe a little too good if people noticed the Optic Lenses on my Mask moving!

Ned: No one will care about that!

Peter: Ned!

Ned: Okay, maybe just a little bit.

Peter: (Sighs) Great, now I've got to worry about the whole school wondering about what I'm going to wear this Halloween!

Ned: Look, can't you just turn the lenses off? Make them default so no one will even think about it?

Peter: I don't know, I haven't even bothered worrying about it until now!

Ned: Okay, well if things don't turn out well, then make an excuse! Like, you made it off from Horizon Labs for Halloween! That's a good, solid alibi!

Peter: (Rubbed his head) Speaking of which, I should probably be going! Doctor Modell sent me a text this morning to be there by 4:30 this afternoon, I can't be late.

Ned: Okay... (Turns to a TV, raising a brow) Hey, Peter! Take a look.

DB Newsman. (Is seen in Triple J's spot as he reported the news) **With the upcoming Halloween Festival happening in Wall Street Plaza tomorrow night, both online and retail businesses have been skyrocketing! An incredible boost that helped-!**

Peter: (Raises a brow, seeing Jonah not being there) Where's Jameson?

Ned: No idea... Maybe he took a break from accusing Spider-Man of being a bad guy for once.

Peter: I wish... But, where could he be off to?

Ned: I'm not sure, I-!

DB Newsman: **In other news...** (Shows a picture of John Jameson) **Head Daily Bugle publisher's son, John Jameson, will be boarding the Life Foundation's shuttle for its first launch within the hour. A time in which many are proud to have** **-!**

Ned: (Points at the TV) Okay, that's why.

Peter: Of course... All it takes for him to get off my back is for His Son to do something that isn't Spider-Man related.

Ned: Well, at least it's nice to have him be quiet about it for a change... Besides, what else could he be doing that isn't about his Son?

As the two shopped in the store they were in, a man wearing a trench coat was walking right past the bodega. That man is happened to be J. Jonah Jameson as he looked around in his disguise, making sure no one recognizes him as he walked over to a man sitting in front of a BMV.

Jameson: (Walks over to the nervous individual) Dr. Jonathan Ohnn?

Ohnn: (Turns around, seeing Jameson) Mr. Jameson? Wow, I-I-I never thought that you'd show up! Let alone take me seriously!

Jameson: I take all the things in my work quite seriously, Doctor Ohnn... Are you gonna give me the answers I want?

Ohnn: Oh... Am I going to be taped?

Jameson: You are now. (Starts getting an audio recorder, turning it on) Now, what can you tell me about the subject known as Mac Gargan

Ohnn: Right, well... He was supposed to be placed in Ryker's for the murder of Ben Parker and numerous crimes involving Arson, Assault, and Battery, and supposedly some... Well... Taking out the "Garbage" for the Maggia a few years back before he went freelance.

Jameson: And yet, Norman Osborn let him out of his cage... Why?

Ohnn: I don't know... In fact, I was one of the few who objected with this idea, but Mr. Osborn was quite confident in choosing Gargan, as well as numerous, questionable assets that the company recently acquired.

Jameson: What assets do you speak of?

Ohnn: I'm not sure... But I am well aware that a highly interconnected crime lord only known as "The Big Man", had handed them over to Mr. Osborn due to a contract that he signed up on.

Jameson: Is this supposed contract legal?

Ohnn: Not that I'm aware of. But I just have a bad feeling about this, Mr. Jameson, and I have no one else to turn to!

Jameson: Stay calm. If you wanna get through this, you just stick with me, got it?

Ohnn: (Nodded) Yes sir! But, may I ask... Why are you so interested in this affair? Normally you'd be yelling on TV about the Vigilante at this hour.

Jameson: Why are you asking? Do you think I've gotten soft on that Webhead?

Ohnn: N-No.

Jameson: Good, because I haven't. Believe me, I'd still like to see his hands in cuffs when the day comes, but the reason I'm not reporting on TV is that someone inside of Oscorp has been conducting illegal human testing on criminals. And recently, this one particular felon whom I've had high hopes for handling Threats like he was supposed to be tried to kill me, right after learning that he's nuts! And by God, I will not stop until the son of a bitch who dared lie to me is going to learn his lesson on a matter of _Honesty!_

Ohnn: Well, I respect the sentiment. But can I trust that once we reach the moment, you'll be there to help me?

Jameson: Doctor Ohnn, as head publisher of the Daily Bugle, I guarantee you that you can always trust me to be there!

* * *

At Oscorp, Norman was seen looking through files of the incident involving the death of Mendell Stromm at his office as he sat on his desk looking through the computer to see what happened.

He searched through his company's databases, trying to see what transpired when he came across an audio log, the date was the day that Midtown was allowed a field trip into his building, hours after the students left when he searched through the files when he stumbled on one that was the last thing it was said on private right before he was killed as he played the message to learn answers.

Stromm: (Is heard in the recording) **_Mr. Osborn, I have to ask you for the last time, we can't do this! It's too great of a risk!_**

Norman: (Listens to the recording) I was with Stromm. (Is heard in the recording) _**Don't be a coward! Risks are part of Laboratory Science! And sometimes-!**_ (The recording became static, ending it as he grew frustrated) And what? What the hell did I say?!

?: (Is heard somewhere inside the office) **You just have to do things yourself.**

Norman: (Turns around, looking for someone in the office in full alert as laughter filled the office) Who said that? Who's there?

?: (Chuckles evilly as Norman looked around) **Oh, it's just me, your best friend! Steve Lee! Or was it Stan Ditko? Shit, I get these two mixed up so much, it's kinda hard for me.** (Hears Osborn going to grab a gun) **Oh, and please stop right there! The gun isn't necessary.**

Norman: (Stops himself from grabbing his weapon as he listened to the man's devilish voice) Who are you?

?: **Oh, are we really gonna play that game? Because if I remembered correctly, I was the one who suggested the Scorpion idea!**

Norman turned around at the sound of maniacal laughter as he looked at the mirror, seeing the same monstrous creature that he saw before when Wilson Fisk came over to his Tower.

Goblin: (Smiles as he stopped laughing) **Hello, Norman.**

Norman: (Stares at the Goblin in the mirror) What the hell are you?

Goblin: (Raises a brow, pointing at his face) **What? Isn't the face supposed to be obvious?**

Norman: (Sighs in disbelief) You're not real! (Turns around) You're just a figment of my psychology!

Goblin: **Oh, god, you're so BORING! No wonder nobody likes you, you have no sense of fun!** (Sighs) **Well, not sense poor, dear, sweet Emily got cancer, that** ** _bitch_** **.**

Norman: Stop! Enough of these mind games, stay the hell out of my head! I need to work on what happened to Mendell Stromm, and the last thing I need is your bullshit!

Goblin: **Oh, don't play the innocent with me! After all, we both know it's not the first time you've had your hands dirty.**

Norman: What are you talking about?

Goblin: **Two words, Norman; Goblin Serum.**

Norman: What about the-?! (Stares at the Goblin, seeing the look at the creature's face) No... No, it's not possible.

Goblin: **How can it be not? You're the one that used it!**

Norman: Because _I_ have a very good memory, and if I had committed... Murder, then I'd know because I'd be there!

Goblin: **Ooh... Just like you there when, what... Richard Parker betrayed you?**

Norman: (Turns around, facing the window) Oh, go to hell.

Goblin: **Oh, don't say that! Y** **ou're me, right? Come on, you have to give yourself credit, I'm your greatest creation you've ever pulled off!**

Norman: Bullshit, I'm nothing like you!

Goblin: **Heheheheheh! Hahahahaha!**

Norman: (Hears the Goblin laugh, turning around) What's so funny? Why are you laughing?!

Goblin: (Sighs as he points at Norman) **Your blonde, sexy assistant is here.**

Felicia: (Knocks at the door) Mr. Osborn? (Opens the door, walking inside to look at Norman) Mr. Osborn?

Norman: (Turns around, seeing her) Yes, Mrs. Hardy?

Felicia: It's Mr. Fisk. He wants you to know that he rescheduled his meeting with you about the Wall Street Plaza Halloween event tomorrow.

Norman: (Nodded) When?

Felicia: Right now.

Norman: Right now? (Sighs) Okay, tell him I'll be there.

As she left, he turned to look back at the mirror, finding his own reflection back to normal as he rubbed his face, his veins carried what looked like a hint of Green glowing from within.

Leaving his office, he joined Fisk out in the board room while facing the window where the city bustled with life.

Norman: (Walks over to Fisk) Wilson! What brings you to my building?

Goblin: (Is seen sitting right behind Norman while playing with paper balls) **Oh, you know, to drain off your mind of every remaining brain cell you have so he can slowly kill you! Why else is he here?**

Fisk: (Turns to Norman, not seeing the Goblin) I'm here to speak to you in terms of the ongoing projects we're making.

Goblin: **See? Told you, killing your brain cells!**

Norman: (Ignores the Goblin, facing Fisk) I suppose you're here about making arrangements to transferring your patients to my facilities.

Fisk: You suppose right. (Turns to pace back and forth with his Cane) Although, I need this to be discreet. I can't have anyone getting suspicious about this operation, so I'm assigning Wesley to oversee the transfer.

Goblin: (Is right behind Fisk) **Ooh, Wesley! Which Wesley? Wesley Snipes? Wesley Johnson from NBA? Ooh, what about Wes Craven? He was also a Wesley.**

Fisk: (Turns to Norman) I need to know that if I'm going forward with this, you'll be careful with what you're doing?

Norman: Oh, Wilson... You can always count on my discretion.

Goblin: **At least until I kill you in your sleep!** (Turns to Norman while placing a claw under Fisk's chin) **Or how about now? Come on, let me cut his throat! You know you want to!**

Fisk: (Sees Norman sweating) Norman, your head... It has sweat on it.

Goblin: **Of course he's sweating, dumbo! He's living out a Midlife Crisis! Why else would he have sweat for? The gym? Cutting Stromm up like sausage? Or perhaps burning alive the military pricks that decided to align themselves with Quest Aerospace, because may God help us all if no one on this very Earth has no tolerance for WAITING!**

Norman: (Shook his head, rubbing it) I've been... Catching a fever. (Turns to Fisk, placing a hand over his shoulder) Listen, Wilson. I'd love to talk more about our projects, but I must be resting now. I have a board meeting tomorrow morning, and I need to get some shut-eye.

Fisk: (Nodded while he was escorted out of the loft) Fine... But do remember that if I hear anything go wrong, then there shall be consequences.

Goblin: (Mimics Fisk's voice while standing by the elevator) **"If I hear anything go wrong, then there shall be consequences!"** (Groans while Fisk left) **I swear, one of these days, I'm gonna have to bash his big bald head. That guy takes things way too seriously.**

Norman: (Turns to Goblin, facing him) What do you want, Goblin?

Goblin: **Ah, no! Not just, "Goblin"! Green Goblin! Look at me, I'm literally Green!**

Norman: I said what do you want?

Green Goblin: **Ah, you already know what I want.**

Norman: No, I don't! What is it, damn you?!

Green Goblin: **Agh, for cryin' out loud, do I really need to spell it out? You're a scientist for god's sakes!**

Norman: Yes, a scientist, not a damn detective playing crossword puzzle!

Green Goblin: **Eh, okay. That is a valid excuse.**

Norman: So tell me right now!

Green Goblin: (Sighs in annoyance) **Fine! I'll spell it out for you.** (Walks over to Norman) **You see, the night you pushed the needle in your arm, I was born. A much better, more violent, more sophisticated than you ever were! An All-New, All-Different Norman Osborn, if I might add.**

Norman: So what? You told me that you and I are the same, living in one body.

Green Goblin: **Yes, but here's the catch! I'm stuck riding shotgun most of the damn time!**

Norman: (Raises a brow) Meaning?

Green Goblin: **Oh, don't play dumb with me! You're a genius, figure it out!**

Norman: (Stares at the Goblin, connecting the dots) You can't get out, can you? (Scoffed lightly) God, we're like Bruce Banner, except I have a much more lucid control than you!

Green Goblin: **Which is why I need your help!**

Norman: Oh, my _help?_ What can I do for you that I can even remotely even try to help your condition?!

Green Goblin: **What, you expect me to want a cure? Hell with that, I love who I am! And I'm damn proud of it!**

Norman: So what the hell is your problem? What exactly is your proposal?

Green Goblin: (Sighs, turning around) **...My proposal is simple... It might feel weird after a while, but I think we could make it work somehow.**

Norman: Get to the point!

Green Goblin: **Fine!** (Turns back to Osborn) **I want both of us to, how do I say this? Ah... Merge.**

Norman: (Raises a brow) Merge?

Green Goblin: **Our minds, of course. You and I are linked together because we share the same body! We think alike, believe it or not. The only difference is that our personalities are different than we could understand, let alone the biology each time we transform from your human body to my Goblin build!**

Norman: And you think it's possible, how?

Green Goblin: **A mutual agreement on a matter of will. Me, I'm willing to make the merge! The only thing left now is for you to be willing to accept it! That way, you can do your thing, being the businessman, and I, well...** (Grins) **Me being good ole' _me_. So what do you say, pal? Deal or no deal?**

Norman: (Stares the Goblin down) ...Quest Aerospace.

Green Goblin: (Raises a brow) **Sorry, did I hear you say what?**

Norman: Quest Aerospace... You mentioned burning, quote, military pricks that decided to align with Quest Aerospace... There was only one person I knew who had traded military contracts from Oscorp to Quest Aerospace, and that was Slocum.

Green Goblin: **Are you sure? I mean, I could have meant anyone, really!**

Norman: (Grabs a TV remote, pointing at the TV) I wouldn't be so sure.

TV: (Is turned on as pictures of Quest Aerospace set aflame is seen on screen) **Still no confirmed answers on the tragedy that took place at Quest Aerospace weeks ago as military officials continue the search on what caused the fire. Despite the accusations from head Daily Bugle publisher, J. Jonah Jameson, the government has confirmed that the fire was caused by a bombing run that was set on by accident-!**

Norman: (Turns to Goblin) So... Your handiwork, I presume?

Green Goblin: (Looks at the picture of the burning training facility as he turned to Norman) **W-Well... You have to admit, the fire was pretty enough to watch!**

Norman: Yeah, I'm gonna have to say no on your proposal. (Turns around)

Green Goblin: (Stands in front of Norman, glaring at him) **_NO?!_ You can't say no! How could you say no?! **

Norman: Because I'm Norman Osborn... And I never apologize for saying no when I mean it.

Green Goblin: **Don't you understand?! I look at you, and I see a killer! A killer just waiting to come out in the flesh, trapped inside of a cocoon!**

Norman: Do you honestly believe that I want to be a part of _your_ actions?

Green Goblin: **Oh please, it's not like you've had blood on your hands before!**

Norman: The answer is no! And as long as I'm breathing, you'll be stuck inside my head for all I care!

Green Goblin: **You think I actually want to be?! I mean, yes, it was fun tormenting you, but the fun gets dried up when suddenly starts getting old!**

Felicia: (Turns to Norman) Mr. Osborn? Are you alright?

Norman: (Turns to Felicia, ignoring Goblin) Never better, Mrs. Hardy. Now come, we have to oversee the arrangements for Mr. Fisk.

Felicia: (Walks with Norman) Of course.

Green Goblin: (Sees Norman walking away) **Let me out!** **Let me out, damn you! I want to be out of my cage, dammit!** (Walks to Norman while the elevator door is shut on him) **You can't keep me in here forever, Norman! Let me out!** **I SAID L** **ET ME THE HELL OUT!**

* * *

At Horizon Labs, Peter was arriving at the lab as he walked inside to find Doctor Modell and Gwen Stacy in the room.

Max: (Turns to see Peter in the lab) Peter! So glad to see you here! Hold on, let me go to the office to prep some finalizations for Otto and I's project!

Peter: Thanks, Doctor Modell! (Turns to Gwen) Hey, Gwen.

Gwen: (Turns to Peter) Hey, Peter. How's your day?

Peter: Good. (Looks around) Um, what did Doctor Modell mean by finalizations?

Gwen: Oh, I have no clue. But I think it may involve Doctor Octavius on his personal project.

Peter: Which is what, exactly?

Max: (Walks out of his office) Okay, we're ready! Kids, turn to the curtains!

Gwen: Oh!

Peter: Sure!

Gwen: Okay. (Turns to the curtain)

Max: (Looks at the curtain) Alright, whenever you're ready, Otto!

Otto: Good, then it's time to get this started!

The curtains were taken off as Otto Octavius was seen standing before the group connected to a large set of wires behind his back. The wall next to him has also displayed a bionic limb as it began to move the way Otto's arm does as the group stood there amazed.

Peter: (Looks at Otto) Whoa... How are you-?

Otto: I've programmed the arm you see here to be controlled by my own brain through a neural link. An impressive feat, isn't it?

Gwen: (Smiled) It's fantastic! How can you do this?

Max: The Nano Wires inside of the arm is fed directly to Otto's Cerabellium.

Otto: This allows me to use the limb as if it were my own! Watch and learn.

Otto began to use the limb to move its hand onto a coffee mug. The limb managed to reach the mug and then hand it to the doctor, who gently took it with his own organic hands as everyone was stunned at this development.

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Whoa, that's so cool!

Max: Otto's been focusing his time and effort trying to craft this. We're not planning on putting this out into the public quite yet, but this is a pretty good step forward!

Gwen: Wait, so we're not showing this at the Festival tomorrow?

Otto: (Takes the harness off) No, but Horizon Labs has been honored to sponsor the event happening tomorrow at the event, so that can give us an official public introduction for the first time.

Peter: I thought that happened when you sold the rocket to the Life Foundation, which I heard was a complete success!

Gwen: Yeah, the shuttle's officially in Space now.

Max: Well, the world thinks we're just a private company. But during this event, we're hoping to change that! A lot of other companies are doing the same method; Alchemax, Cross Tech, Kronos Corporation...

Otto: Including Oscorp, much to my bitter surprise.

Max: And once we introduce the technology we developed, people will notice our brand and see all the good work that we've been doing!

Otto: (Walks over to a TV screen seeing Oscorp's emblem on the news) As long as Norman doesn't try to rub his face into our business.

Max: (Sighs as he turned to his colleague) Otto, there's no reason to worry about it.

Otto: It's Norman, Maxwell! I have every right-!

Peter: (Rubs his hair as he watched the two speak) I'm guessing that he and Norman Osborn didn't have a good working relationship.

Gwen: No kidding... It's a good thing you talked to Tony Stark, or else things would have gotten worse from here.

Peter: (Turns to Gwen) Do you think that he'll show up at the festival tomorrow night?

Gwen: Who, Mr. Osborn? I don't know, shouldn't you ask his Son?

Peter: No, Harry's got a pet peeve about discussing personal family drama on holidays. (Folded his arms) Hey, how are you doing so far? I heard you're going for Maleficent this Halloween.

Gwen: (Grins) It's Mal, and I'm doing just fine!

Peter: That's wonderful.

Gwen: Wonderful as Flash Thompson spreading rumors on Instagram that you're Spider-Man this Halloween?

Peter: (Groans) You follow his page?

Gwen: No... But Michelle mentioned it to me in text.

Peter: Of course she did... (Looks at Gwen) So, are you going to be there tomorrow night?

Gwen: (Bit her lip) I'm not sure, actually.

Peter: (Raises a brow) Is everything alright?

Gwen: Yeah... I'm just not sure if I want to go.

Peter: Well, is it because of... Me?

Gwen: (Raises a brow) No... No! No, of course not! Why would you think that?

Peter: B-Because, I... Well...

Gwen: (Looks at Peter) Because you work for Spider-Man.

Peter: (Nodded at half her assumption) Right.

Gwen: (Sighs) Listen, I'm not mad at you for working for him! I'm grateful that you're doing incredible things with him, but it's not about you.

Peter: Okay, then what is it exactly?

Gwen: Nothing, really... I'm just, thinking about it.

Peter: Alright... Well, I hope you have a great night either way.

Gwen: Thanks... I hope yours turns out pretty great too.

Peter: (Nodded) Thanks.

Max: (Walks over to the two) Alright, well I'm going to check on the subjects that Connors has brought in with him. Gwen, would you like to help me feed the animals?

Gwen: Yeah! Yes, I'd love to!

As they moved on to feed the subjects, Peter walked over to Otto to lend him some company.

Peter: (Walks over to Otto) Hey, Doctor Octavius.

Otto: (Turns to Peter) Hello, Peter.

Peter: So, you and Mr. Osborn have a pretty bad history together?

Otto: (Sighs) Well, it's not just the history... He fired me.

Peter: Seriously? Why?

Otto: I... Prefer not to say. The least you know about it, the better.

Peter: Of course... (Looks around, seeing a picture of Otto and his Dad) So... You knew my Dad?

Otto: Indeed. (Walks over to a table, working on a biocomponent) And he was quite the genius.

Peter: Sounds like you have a pretty good history with him.

Otto: Well, better than Norman Osborn's... In fact, he was working on something, something that could change the whole world in a matter of hours.

Peter: Really? How?

Otto: I don't know... He wouldn't say, but he insisted that the work was promising... At least, until he...

Peter: Disappeared... (Rubbed his arm) With my Mother...

Otto: (Nodded) Yes... (Turns to Parker) I'm sorry, Parker, I did not mean to-!

Peter: It's okay! I uh... I recently found a small closure on their disappearance, so I'm actually a lot less sad about it than I'd imagine.

Otto: Have you now?

Peter: Yeah... And you know what? It's been a whole decade since they left, so they're like complete strangers to me at this point. (Looks around, seeing a TV heading with S.H.I.E.L.D. on screen) Say, you don't happen to know anything about my parents' work environment before Oscorp, do you?

Otto: Well, yes.

Peter: (Turns around) And?

Otto: And, they had head bachelor's degrees hailing from Harvard University. And they had been interning for Pym Tech before transitioning over to top scientists at Oscorp. Why? Is there something that I'm missing?

Peter: No... (Turns around) None that is the least of your worries.

Otto: Well, whatever his reasons are for leaving, I'm certain that he was at least a good man on his part... He always had a reason for what he does... Perhaps one day, we'll learn why that was the case.

Peter: Yeah... (Rubbed his arms) Maybe...

Otto: (Turns to Peter) So, are you gonna be there for the festival tomorrow night?

Peter: Yeah, of course. (Turns to Otto) Hey, what are you going to be this Halloween?

Otto: Oh... Well, I'm certainly not Luke Skywalker, that's for sure!

* * *

The next day at school, Peter was seen walking in the halls when everyone was looking right at his face.

Student 1: (Stands next to the lockers with his friends) Hey, Spider-Man! How are you doing with your Web-Slinging skills?

Peter: (Raises a brow) W-What?

Cheerleader: (Walks past Parker) Hey, where's your costume, Spidey? Is it in the washroom getting cleaned right now?

Peter: Oh god, no! I-!

Student 2: Hey, Spider-Man, you should run away right now! I hear J. Jonah Jameson wants his Friendly Neighborhood Menace back!

Everyone was laughing at Peter everywhere he went as humiliation swept over him... To add things to the mix, Ned walked over to Peter as he was with Gloria and Liz.

Ned: (Nervously walks over to Peter) So... (Gets his attention while he looked at his grumpy face) Happy Halloween?

Peter: (Gives Ned a judgemental look) See what you did here? See what kind you've done right now?

Ned: Oh come on! It's not that bad if you think about it.

Student 3: Hey, Webhead! Dodge this!

Before he knew it, Peter's face was hit with a container full of pudding, making the kids who threw it laugh at him as they walked away, leaving Peter's friends to watch him rub chocolate off his cheek.

Ned: (Rubbed his hair, seeing the mess on Peter's face) Okay, it's bad.

Gloria: No shit, Sherlock!

Peter: (Groans as he looked himself in the mirror) This is not going away anytime soon.

Liz: What do you want us to do? Is there a way to help out?

Peter: Liz, I think the only way to solve this is to ride it out until Halloween. Unless someone figures out a way to travel through time, there is no amount of heroism that can solve this.

Gloria: Well, as cheesy as this might sound, we're all in the neighborhood if you need something.

Ned: Oh, that was definitely cheesy.

Gloria: Oh shut up, you're the one who got him in trouble!

Ned: Well, I didn't mean to!

As the three walked away to argue, Peter was wiping himself off when Jessica Drew, AKA Mrs. Drewman, was standing right behind Peter as he turned around, seeing the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent in disguise.

Peter: (Widened his eyes) H-Hey! Jess-! (Blinked, shaking his head) Mrs. Drewman! (Raises a brow) I'm sorry, what do I call you again?

Jessica: (Looks at Peter) Come with me. We're meeting in my office.

Peter: I'm sorry, am I in trouble?

Jessica: Don't waste my time, just follow me. (Turns to walk away)

Peter: (Sighs as he facepalmed himself) Yeah, I'm in trouble.

He was led into Drew's office as Peter sat on a chair while she sat on her desk.

Jessica: (Looks at Peter) So... Spider-Man for Halloween?

Peter: I swear, this wasn't my idea!

Jessica: Then whose idea was it?

Peter: My friend Ned's! We were in a store yesterday, a-and when everyone asked what I was gonna wear, he just blurted it out, and then Flash Thompson-!

Jessica: Okay, you can stop right now.

Peter: Look, you can't get mad at me or my friends because of some small issue I'm having!

Jessica: Yeah, well this small issue you're having involves your Identity that _you're_ responsible for!

Peter: I know, you don't have to rub it in my face! I mean, how many times have I complained to you this last week on the fact that you're a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent undercover as everyone's Counselor?

Jessica: S.H.I.E.L.D. Shadow, and be careful with how you raise your voice, I still have my cover to keep in track.

Peter: (Sighs) You're not going to report me on Nick Fury for this, are you?

Jessica: No... But only if the situation worsens. (Folded her arms) And speaking of Fury, we need to have a talk about his offer.

Peter: Oh, of course, we do.

Jessica: It's been a week since you've been given the offer. Fury said that he's given you all the time you need, but he's wondering when you'll make up your mind.

Peter: Soon, I promise! It's just that what he offered me... It's a really, really big offer, and the last thing I need is to be rushed!

Jessica: (Nodded) I understand...

Peter: (Raises a brow) Wait, that's all? Nothing else to say?

Jessica: (Walks out of her desk) When I was recruited into S.H.I.E.L.D, I was offered the same option that Director Fury gave me, the same that was given to Natasha Romanoff before me... He gave me time to think, and when the time came, I took the offer when I was ready for it. (Sits on the top, looking at the kid) So when you're ready, just come find me, and I'll let Fury know of your decision.

Peter: (Nodded, looking at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent) T-Thanks... (Points at the door) Can I-?

Jessica: Of course, I got nothing left to say.

Peter: Thanks. (Turns to leave out to the door)

Jessica: (Looks at Peter) One more thing.

Peter: (Turns around) Okay.

Jessica: If I find out another one has found out what you do in your free time without your knowledge, I'm going to hunt them down, hard.

Peter: (Nodded) Of course.

Jessica: And I'm not even gonna hold back.

Peter: Okay, good to know! (Opens the door) Bye!

* * *

Later, Jameson was at an old research facility with Doctor Ohnn as he was lead inside of the premises with his guidance.

Jameson: (Walks through the empty hallways) This better be the right place, Ohnn! I've been lied to enough as it is!

Ohnn: It's the place, I promise you! Just follow me! (Walks to a brick wall)

Jameson: (Sees the wall) Well, now what?

Ohnn: Just wait a minute.

He got out his ID, having it scanned by a camera. Then a door was opened, revealing an elevator as the two walked inside.

Jameson: (Walks in the elevator) A top-secret elevator, eh? Well, someone's hiding something!

Ohnn: There's a lab underground, top secret. (Presses the floor that they want to go) It was supposed to be shut down after Aliens ran rampant in the city all those years ago.

Jameson: Yet someone's using it.

Ohnn: Indeed. I've spoken with the higher offices, and no one is supposed to be down here, so I fear that someone else may be using our property for some illegal practices.

Jameson: Like what for example?

Ohnn: I'm not sure. But if this Mac Gargan you spoke about was experimented on with Oscorp properties, then I'm afraid that the place we're looking for is right in here.

The elevator arrived at their destination, going inside of a server room as the two walked around the complex.

Jameson: (Walks around, seeing the servers) What do we have to do in here?

Ohnn: The servers contain an infinite number of Oscorp data, ranging from way back from the late 90s. If we find the data we're looking for, we may learn just who exactly is using this facility.

Jameson: Alright, that's fair! So where should we start?

Ohnn: There's a computer in the very back, I'll walk you to it.

They walked to the back where they found the computer. There, Ohnn began to log into the servers as he looked through the data.

Ohnn: (Sorts out the data) Okay, so the data is right in here if you want it... Which one would you like me to look through first?

Jameson: Let's start with Gargan... See if there are any black boxes.

Ohnn: Well, I wouldn't say there'd be black boxes, but I'm sure we'll find something. (Finds an audiotape) Hey, audio log!

Jameson: Hold on... (Gets out his tape recorder, turns it on) Alright, play it.

Ohnn: Yes sir. (Plays the log)

Stillwell: (Is heard on the tape) **So... I've heard that Mr. Jameson of the Daily Bugle is involved with Mr. Gargan's release.**

Voice: (Its voice is changed to a low setting, making no one recognize it) **Jameson believes that Gargan will help serve the city by bringing our certain... Spider-Pest, to justice for his vigilante crimes.**

Stillwell: **And? What do I have to say to him?**

Voice: **Just tell him the truth; that you're going to help change his biology on a whole other level and that he and the rest will help make the Spider-Man will pay for his misdeeds... In one form or another** (Tape ends)

Ohnn: I recognize one of the voices... That was Farley Stillwell!

Jameson: I remember him. That was the bastard who lied to me about the legalities of Mac Gargan.

Ohnn: He was on the news the other day. Oh my god, I never figured he'd ever commit a crime!

Jameson: Yeah, well appearances can be deceiving. (Turns to Ohnn) Now, what exactly did the tape mean by, "The Others?"

Ohnn: Oh goodness, Mr. Jameson, I-I don't know! I've just found this information at the same time as you did!

Jameson: Alright, well fine! Lookup any top-secret projects! I wanna know who's doing them!

Ohnn: Of course! I can try-!

A.I: (Is seen on screen with an accessed denied notice) **Warning; you no longer have privileged access to the Oscorp data servers, Doctor Jonathan Ohnn.**

Ohnn: (Widened his eyes) What the hell? I just lost access!

Jameson: (Raises a brow) Is that possible?

Ohnn: No, it's not! Not unless...

Before the two would know it, the elevator door across the hall was opened, taking their attention as they walked up to the door, finding men in suits holding out pistols.

Mercenary: (Walks out of the elevator with a gun) Come on, the doctor's around here somewhere.

Ohnn: (Feels panic settling into his system) Oh god! Oh my god, they know! The people behind the crimes, they know I'm here!

Jameson: Dammit, alright, calm down! We need to get out of here!

Ohnn: How do we get past them?!

Jameson: We have phones, so we can just call the police.

Ohnn: Call the police? Are you out of your mind?!

Jameson: What? What's wrong with that?

Ohnn: This whole facility dampens the wireless signal on any cellular device! It'd be pointless to call them!

Jameson: Well, fine then! We'll just hide in here until the coast is clear!

Mercenary: (Gets out a gasoline tank) Alright, the Big Man wants this place given the remodeling procedure. Let's start lighting this place up once we're done!

Jameson: (Looks around to see the men spilling gasoline all over the place) Okay, or we can try to sneak past these crooks without getting shot or burnt to a crisp! That's just alright.

Ohnn: (Rubbed his head) Oh my god, Mr. Jameson, this was a mistake! I-I-I shouldn't be here!

Jameson: Hey, keep it together, man! We can't let fear take over us, not now! If we do, then these bastards will kill us, do you want that?

Ohnn: No! No, sir!

Jameson: Alright, good! Now, you seem to know this place in and out! Is there a way we can get past them?

Ohnn: Uh, okay... (Rubbed his glasses) Alright, well... There's an emergency maintenance tunnel hatch that should lead us both into the harbor.

Jameson: So, where is it?

Ohnn: It's located on the door to the left of the hall! We go through, we can get to safety!

Jameson: Okay, good! Then let's get a move on!

They got out of the room and exited to the door on the left. As they made their way in, Jonah had stepped onto a can lying on the floor, attracting unwanted attention as the mercenaries had seen the two trying to escape.

Jameson: Ah, dammit!

Mercenary: Hey, stop right there!

Jameson: Let's go!

Ohnn: (Opens the door) Get it in!

Once the DB publisher ran inside, the doctor had gone ahead and closed it shut, locking the armed thugs out as they found themselves standing in front of the hatch.

Jameson: (Looks at the hatch) Well, this must be it!

Ohnn: Mr. Jameson, hurry! I can't hold them out for too long!

Jameson: (Turns to go open it, which it doesn't) This damn thing is tight! I'll have to use my strength to make it open!

Ohnn: Please, hurry!

Jameson: (Grunted as he turned the wheel, opening the hatch) Aha! I got it! (Turns to the doctor) Alright, let's go-!

Before he could invite him out, the men broke open the door, causing the doctor to get pushed over to Jameson, causing the two to be separated as the hatch door was closed, locked on both ends.

Ohnn: (Gets up and bangs on the window) Mr. Jameson! Mr. Jameson, help me!

Jameson: (Gets up, seeing Doctor Ohnn in trouble) Alright, hang on! I-!

Mercenary: (Grabs the Doctor) Come here!

Ohnn: (Gets pulled away) No, no! No, help me! Mr. Jameson, help me!

Jameson: (Bangs on the window) Hey, let him go, you cowards! Doctor Ohnn, hang on!

Ohnn: (Gets pulled away) I trusted you! You told me to trust you, and I was wrong!

Jameson: Ohnn! Ohnn!

As he watched the Doctor get pulled away, the mercs began to fry open the door, which made him take his cue to leave as he ran down to the end of the tunnel and up the steps. Once the door was reopened, the thugs began to follow him up onto a heavily crowded street, seeing the DB Publisher nowhere in sight as the afternoon carried on...

* * *

At Oscorp, Norman was seen walking on the roof, sipping a cup of coffee while enjoying the view as Harry walked over to his Dad.

Harry: (Walks next to Norman) Hey, Dad.

Norman: Hello, Son. (Sees Harry wearing a Black Widow outfit) Wait... Harry, what are you wearing?

Harry: (Sighs as he felt embarrassed in front of his Dad) A Black Widow costume...

Norman: Oh, you're wearing _that_ for Halloween?

Harry: I have to... Lost a bet, and I end up wearing this for the holiday.

Norman: Hmm, I see. You're probably gonna have some people laugh at you for that because of your defeat, won't you?

Harry: Yeah, well maybe a little humility won't hurt that much.

Norman: Oh trust me, Harry. When it comes to humility, everything hurts real badly.

Harry: Yeah, well when I start running the company one day, then I'll start worrying about it. (Turns to leave while putting on the wig) Have fun with your board meetings.

Norman watched his son leave for the elevator as he stood on the roof... Once he was gone, he turned around to look at the city, only to find the Green Goblin standing right in front of him.

Green Goblin: **BOO!**

Norman: (Stands back, getting jump scared) Ah, damn!

Green Goblin: (Let's out a cackle while looking at Norman) **Well, well, speaking of humility! Tell me, did that hurt? Because you said everything hurts real badly when it comes to humility, hehehe!**

Norman: (Stares at the Goblin) Oh, what the hell do you want?

Green Goblin: **Oh, you know damn well what I want, Normie!**

Norman: (Groans impatiently) We're not making the merge.

Green Goblin: **Why not? Come on, can't you see that it's for the best of us?**

Norman: There is no us! In fact, I don't care if my body happens to have the Goblin Serum mixed in with my DNA, because I have no use for you whatsoever! (Turns around)

Green Goblin: (Is seen standing right at the doorway) **Oh, so that's what it is, then? The Merge is not useful for you, Normie?** (Develops a whimpering voice) **I'm not useful to you?**

Norman: Quit the act, smartass! I have dealt with people worse than you, you're no different!

Green Goblin: (Is seen sitting on a table) **Oh, well that's where you're so very, very wrong, Norman! In fact, I am the worst that anyone has ever imagined! Don't you see? I am the Green Goblin! I am everyone's living folktale nightmare come true in Modern-Day fashion!**

Norman: (Walks over to the hallway) All the more reason to make sure you don't ever get out.

Green Goblin: **Oh come on, don't think that I can be unreasonable! I can be very reasonable, you see?** (Is seen walking next to Norman) I **mean, you and I can share the driver's seat every once in a while! We can share which one of us gets to slaughter people, and which one of us gets to wreak mayhem all over the City!**

Norman: Well, I don't think you know me as much as you think you do.

Green Goblin: **Oh, is that right?**

Norman: You see, I'm a man who's trying to make a fortune, and I can't have some lab experiment with a mind of a bratty 6-year old go running around trying to decrease my fortunes!

Green Goblin: **Alright, well what if there was a way for us to have a win-win for us each? Just think about it; you get contracts worth a lot of money, correct? Now, just imagine having that contract made because a certain troll making life a living hell for everyday citizens! You'd make millions, and I take joy in making millions scream!**

Norman: Not interested. I don't know you, I don't want to know you, and I'm far better off letting you drive.

Green Goblin: (Is seen leaning against the wall with his arms folded) **Well, fine! I'll just bide my time until you're ready to make the merge.**

Norman: And what exactly makes you think that I'd ever want to be ready for it?

Green Goblin: **Because, sometime sooner or later, there's going to be someone or something standing in the way of your own personal goals, and when you finally have need of me, I'll be waiting around long enough for you to hear me say, "I told you so."**

Norman: Yeah, well good luck with that one, jackass. (Straightens up his tie) Now, I have a board meeting in two minutes, so feel free to behave.

Green Goblin: **Yeah, I'll be sure to feel free _not to_.**

Norman walked over to an office and joined a board meeting as he sat down on a chair with confidence in his heart.

Norman: (Smiles at the board members) Ladies and gentlemen... I have to say, as a businessman myself, I've never felt prouder than I've been at my young age! Because as of today, Oscorp Consolidated has surpassed Quest Aerospace as the principal supplier of the United States Military. Long ago, we feared that Stark Industries would always reign supreme in the business industry, but now that he's too busy playing Cowboys and Aliens, we have the advantage! So in short, ladies and gentlemen... Costs are down, revenues are up, and our stock has never been higher.

Board Member 1: (Looks at Norman) Wonderful news, Norman, wonderful news... As a matter of fact, it's the reason we're selling the company.

Norman: (Feels appalled at this statement, hearing the company being on sale as his smile disappeared) What?

Board Member 1: Yes, Quest Aerospace has been recapitalizing in the wake of the bombing, expanding. In fact, they made a tender offer that we can't simply ignore.

Norman: Why wasn't I told? I deserved to know.

Board Member 1: Well, the last thing they want is a power struggle with entrenched management.

Board Member 2: The deal is off if you come with it. The Board expects your resignation in approximately 30 days.

Norman: Well, you can't do this to me! (Stands up, looking around at the board members) I started this company from the ground, back when I was some kid living in poverty! I worked my ass off to mark this place on the map for the entire world to see! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I'VE SACRIFICED?!

Green Goblin: (Is seen sitting on an empty chair while smirking) **Oh, they know, Normie...**

Norman: (Stares at the members, looking at them) But you already knew that...

Green Goblin: **And they just don't _care_. **

Norman: And you just don't care... (Sighs, ignoring the Goblin's snickering as he turns to his trusted friend) Oh Andrew... Andrew, please!

Andrew: Norman, the Board is unanimous. We're announcing the sale tonight on Wall Street Plaza during the Halloween Festival.

Board Member 1: (Looks at Osborn, remaining unsympathetic) You're out, Norman... You're out.

With the board meeting becoming silent, it was the Green Goblin's laughter that filled in the gap as he got up off his chair, walking over to Norman.

Green Goblin: Hehehehehe! **Oh, are you, Norman? Are you really, _truly_ out?** (Stands behind the CEO, wrapping his hands around his shoulders) **Or are we going to make that Merge, and show them what a mistake they made in betraying you? In betraying both of us! Don't you agree?**

Norman: (Breaths in and out of his nose, venting in the anger as he looked at the members of the board) We'll see about that...

Green Goblin: (Grins mischievously) **Hehehehehe! Now, that's what I'm talking about! Oh, you and I are gonna have so much fun together.**

* * *

Later, Gwen was seen at home in her room reading a book called _Five Feet Apart_ while the news played on her TV.

News: (Is showing a picture of people gathering at Wall Street) **In other news, fellow New Yorkers have already begun to plant themselves inside of Wall Street Plaza as everyone is getting ready for the upcoming Halloween festival happening tonight-!**

George: (Knocks on Gwen's door) May I come in?

Gwen: Sure Dad.

George: (Comes inside) Hey, honey. Aren't you supposed to be getting dressed up for the festival?

Gwen: Oh, yeah, about that... (Puts her book down, looking at her Dad) I'm not sure that I'll be going this year.

George: (Raises a brow) Why's that?

Gwen: I'm not sure... (Rubbed her arm) I'm just not feeling up to it, I guess.

George: (Sits down next to his Daughter) Is there something wrong?

Gwen: No, nothing's wrong, Dad.

George: You sure? Because you were pretty excited about it weeks ago.

Gwen: (Rubbed her hair) Well... I was thinking of going, but... But there's this boy.

George: Oh, boy.

Gwen: And he seems to like me, and I think I may like him back, but... Apparently, there are these issues going on with him, and I dunno... I feel like he's keeping something from me.

George: And you think that he's going to be at the festival tonight?

Gwen: Probably... I mean, he's a really, really sweet boy, and really caring. Of course, he can be a little shy, and very clumsy, but overall, he's sweet.

George: Well, how do you feel about this boy?

Gwen: (Sighs) Honestly, I... I feel like I want to talk to him... I feel like he needs to open up to me somehow, and I wanna try to help him sort out whatever he's going through.

George: Well... What exactly do you want to do now, Gwen?

Gwen sat there on her bed, thinking about exactly what she wants to do...

* * *

Wall Street Plaza was bristling with thousands of people as everyone dressed up in Halloween costumes. Everyone including Peter Parker, who was ironically wearing his Spider-Man Suit for Halloween while having his Mask off as he turned to walk over to his friends, seeing everyone nearby impressed with the outfit.

Mummy: (Points right at Peter) Oh, now that kid knows how to make good quality stuff!

Frankenstein: Hey, kid! Where'd you get the materials? I want some of what you're having!

Betty: (Sees Peter in the Suit while dressed up as an Air Force Pilot) Whoa... Peter's actually got a good taste in costume.

Randy: (Is seen wearing a RoboCop outfit) Yeah! (Lifts up his pink lemon cup) Yo, give some props over to Parker here!

Flash: (Nervously smiled as he saw everyone admiring Parker while wearing a Hotel Uniform) A-Alright, guys, you don't need to give him too much of a parade here.

Peter: (Walks over to his friends) Hey, guys!

Harry: (Is seen in his Black Widow outfit) Hey, Spider-Man!

MJ: (Is wearing an Ellen Ripley costume while seeing Peter in the Suit) Look at you, nice outfit!

Peter: (Smiles) Yeah, thanks, Michelle! I uh, I was actually considering not wearing this tonight.

Ned: (Walks over to the group with Gloria and Liz while dressed as Indiana Jones) Well, good thing you didn't, because that's one way to show how good your costume is!

Liz: (Is dressed as Cleopatra while seeing Peter in his Suit) Yeah, maybe that costume is a little too good, don't you think?

Peter: I know, but what can I say? The costume designer was pretty dope!

Gloria: (Is dressed up as a Horse Rider while staring at Peter) You don't say.

MJ: (Noticed a bunch of Oscorp board members arriving) Hey, who are those guys?

Harry: (Noticed the board members) Hey, those are Oscorp's board members! What the heck are they doing here?

Peter: Having a good time, maybe?

Harry: Peter, if there's one thing I know about those people, they never have a good time. I'm gonna go check them out.

MJ: Mind if I tag along, Black Widow?

Harry: Oh, don't mind if I do, Ripley.

The two turned to leave while the group remained behind to discuss much more about Peter's "Costume."

Gloria: (Looks at Peter) Did you seriously have to go dress up as Spider-Man?

Peter: Well, it's not like I had a choice! But look around, everyone's okay with it!

Ned: And nobody's bothering to take it seriously!

Peter: Exactly! So as far as we're concerned, we're pretty alright for right now.

Liz: Okay, well, your hero life, not ours.

Gloria: (Gets a ping on her phone, checking it out) Oh, hey! I gotta go. Sally's dressed up as Katniss Everdeen, and she and I are going to have a karaoke duel.

Liz: Ooh, can I watch you two do it?

Gloria: Sure thing! Come tag along, your Majesty! (She and Liz start to walk away)

Peter: (Turns to Ned) Looks like it's just me and you now.

Ned: Yeah! And what did I tell you? No one here actually thinks that you're really Spider-Man, so we're alright!

Peter: (Walks with Ned to get some juice) Yeah, well, I guess I can't see anything else that can go wrong. (Turns to a woman dressed up as an Italian Red Dress Dancer) Hey, can we have two lemons, please?

May: (Is seen as an Italian Red Dress Dancer as she turned around, smiling) Anything for you boys!

Peter: (Widened his eyes) M-May?

May: Hello, Peter! (Noticed the Suit) Wow, nice costume, Peter! Where did you buy that?

Peter: F-F-From... Online, May, what are you doing here?

May: Well, as you already know, I have a pretty good position at F.E.A.S.T! And, as part of my first assignment, I am going to be serving food and drinks for the Halloween Festival tonight!

Ned: Wow, that's great, Mrs. Parker!

May: Thank you, Ned! Would you two still like that lemon juice you requested?

Peter: Y-Yes, please.

May: Okay... (Pours the boys two drinks) Here you go, and have fun! Be sure to behave!

Peter: We will! (Turns around) Oh god, me and my stupid mouth!

Ned: Well, come on! Not everyone really knows you or your Aunt that well.

Peter: But we have kids from our school that know her! Dude, I'm gonna be embarrassed!

Ned: Okay, well why don't we worry about it later, and have some fun?

Betty: (Walks over to Ned) Uh, excuse me... Ned Leeds, right?

Ned: (Turns around, seeing Betty Brant standing in front of him) Yeah.

Betty: Uh, so we have someone in our group that is dressed up as the Damsel in Distress from the Indiana Jones movies, and since you're in costume, we were wondering if you could take a selfie with us?

Ned: Oh... Um... (Turns to look at Peter, before turning to Betty) Just give me one moment, will you?

Peter: Ned, it's okay! You can go.

Ned: Alright! (Turns to Betty) Okay, so where is the Selfie happening?

As Ned walked away with Betty, Peter walked alone in the plaza as the music began to change its previous song to _Vindicated_ by Dashboard Confessional, people dancing slowly as Gloria walked next to Peter.

Gloria: (Walks next to Peter) Hey, Spidey.

Peter: (Turns to see Gloria) GG, hey. Aren't you supposed to be doing Karaoke with Sally right now?

Gloria: I am. But not for another five minutes since everyone's still setting up. (Looks around) So, while I'm here, can you tell me why you're so mopey?

Peter: (Raises a brow) Mopey? What are you talking about?

Gloria: Well, you have this look on you... Like you're missing something. (Raises a brow) Or perhaps, _someone_ in particular.

Peter: (Sighs) It's nothing, GG... It's Gwen, I think I made her mad for not telling her the truth about... You know.

Gloria: Does she know yet?

Peter: No, not yet.

Gloria: Well, why don't you go and tell her then?

Peter: Because she's not coming to the party right now. And I have to tell her in person so she'd take it seriously.

Gloria: Oh, in person?

Peter: Yes, in person! (Turns to Gloria) What's wrong with that?

Gloria: Oh, nothing at all! (Smiles) I'm just saying that you don't have to wait for too long.

She pointed at someone for Peter to see, directing his eyes over to Gwen Stacy, all dressed up as Mal as she wore a Witch's outfit with a Purple Wig attached on her head as she looked around, unaware of being watched by two of her fellow Midtown High students.

Peter: (Looks at Gwen) Whoa...

Gloria: Well... I think I should be going now. (Turns around and leaves) Good luck getting the girl, hero!

Gloria left for the Karaoke contest while Peter was left alone to be with Gwen... Seeing that he has nothing else to do, he walked right behind Gwen, greeting her.

Peter: (Walks behind Gwen) Hey. (Gets her attention, turning her around) Nice outfit, Mal.

Gwen: (Smiles) Thanks. (Looks at his Suit) I could say the same about yours, Spider-Man.

Peter: (Smiles a little, rubbing his hair) Uh, t-thanks, Gwen... Hey, do you wanna... Hang out for a little bit?

Gwen: (Nodded) I'd love to.

They walked around the plaza, holding hands together as they enjoyed each other's company.

Peter: (Looks over to Gwen while walking) Hey, I'm... I'm glad you came, tonight.

Gwen: (Looks over to Peter while holding his hand) So am I.

Peter: I uh... I thought I made you mad earlier because of... Well...

Gwen: (Giggled a little) Heh! Oh, you have to come up with a better tactic to make me angry, you Adorable Idiot.

Peter: Oh, you think so?

Gwen: Yeah... Being a Police Captain's Daughter can turn someone into a pretty tough cookie.

Peter: Oh, well then I guess I'll have to be extra careful then. (Smiles) So uh... Would you like to... Um... Dance?

Gwen: Oh, well only if you got the moves, Tarantula Man.

Peter: I thought that was your nickname for Spider-Man?

Gwen: Oh, it is! In fact, I'm gonna call him that the next time I see him!

The two laughed, enjoying each other while Jessica Drew was seen dressed up as an Asgardian Warrior, spying on the two teenagers when Happy Hogan, dressed up ironically as Iron Man, walked over to the woman.

Happy: (Walks to the lady) Hey, excuse me, do you know where-? (Jessica turned to him, widening his eyes) Where the wine is located? I'm sorry, do you work here?

Jessica: No, I don't.

Happy: Oh... Okay... Well... If I do find some liquor around here, would like to, I dunno... Have a-?

Jessica: I'm good, thank you.

Happy: Alright, that's fine! That is absolutely fine.

The Horizon Labs head of Security walked away, sulking while Harry and MJ walked over to the Oscorp Board Members.

Harry: (Walks over to one of the members) Hey, Mr. Fargas!

Fargas: (Turns over to see Harry) Oh, hello, Harry.

Harry: Hey, how are you doing?

Fargas: Well, I'm just... Enjoying the night's festivities.

Harry: Fantastic! (Looks around) Hey, where's Dad at? Is he around here somewhere?

Fargas: Oh... (Rubbed his glasses) I'm afraid he won't be coming to the event tonight.

Harry: (Nodded) Of course. (Patted Fargas on the shoulder) Well, you go ahead and have a nice night, sir.

Fargas: (Nodded) Same can be said of you.

The two walked away as Peter and Gwen caught up with Max Modell and Otto Octavius in the stand.

Otto: (Dressed up as Isaac Newton while turning over to see the interns) Oh, well speak of the devil!

Max: (Dressed up as Albert Einstein, seeing the interns) Oh, Mrs. Stacy, Mr. Parker! So good to see you both, nice costumes you're wearing!

Peter: Thanks! Are you guys getting set up for the presentation?

Otto: Of course! But we'll have to wait in line for whatever Oscorp is demonstrating.

Gwen: What are they doing that's so important to do it at the festival?

Otto: I don't know, Gwendolyne, but all I know that when it comes to Norman Osborn, he makes all the illogical choices.

Max: We don't have to worry about it. With our inventions, everyone will take immediate notice, that I can guarantee.

Gwen: Well, we hope everything works out okay.

Peter: Yeah, you guys make too much good work for it to be ignored.

Otto: You can say that again Peter. (Hears the loudspeaker being used) Oh, well... It sounds like they're getting started.

Max: (Turns to the stage) Here we go...

Everyone around the plaza turned to look over to the stage to see Andrew Fargas at the face front of it while the rest of Oscorp's board members were seen as well.

MJ: (Raises a brow, seeing the board members) Wait, why are they on stage?

Harry: (Stares at Andrew) I have absolutely no idea.

Fargas: (Taps on the microphone, testing its sound before speaking) Ladies and gentlemen... For years, Oscorp has been running solo as the United States main military contractor, for many of you who may not know... However, as of tonight, I'd like to proudly say that-!

The microphone suddenly started to get eerily loud, screeching in everyone's eardrums as the event-goers have closed their ears tight.

Ghostface: Ugh, what's going on?

Predator: What's up with the speakers, man?

Masked Wrestler: Yo, turn it down, dude!

Fargas: (Groans as he tapped on the mic once again) I apologize! I'm sorry, I don't know-!

Green Goblin: (Is heard on every loudspeaker on the plaza) **Hehehehehehe! Hahahahahahaha!**

Everyone became disturbed by the sounds of laughter as Peter turned to look around, his senses tingling like crazy.

Zombie: Dude, we're getting pranked right now.

Vampire: Is this for real right now?

Cyborg: Somebody give props to the actor, man! He's got a good laugh!

Peter: (Looks around, his senses rising) Gwen?

Gwen: (Turns to Peter) Yeah?

Peter: (Turns to her) We should probably go.

Gwen: (Raises a brow) Why? What's wrong?

As everyone was confused by this development, the Green Goblin suddenly appeared right from the inside of the Oscorp poster wall, taking everyone by immediate surprise as they saw the horrific nature of this beast.

Green Goblin: (Continue to laugh manically) **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Jessica: (Stares at the beast) What the hell?

Peter: (Sees the Goblin in front of him) Whoa, what is that thing?!

Fargas: (Stares at the monster) What the hell are you?!

Green Goblin: **Oh, the Green Goblin, thank you for asking!** (Grabs the microphone from the board member's hand, looking around) **Hello, New York! Having a Happy Halloween so far? Hehehehe.**

Ned: (Stares at the Green Goblin on stage) Whoa, what is that?

Flash: No idea, but that dude's killing it over there! (Takes out his phone and start taking pictures)

Green Goblin: (Sees people taking pictures of him) **Oh, yes! Please, take your pictures! Please, take your time! I really appreciate the love, I do!**

Fargas: (Stands up, looking at the Goblin) Excuse me! Who the hell do you think you are?!

Green Goblin: (Turns to Fargas, groaning) **Ugh, looky here! A party pooper! Boo! Lemme hear you, people!**

Everyone: (Began to call out in unison) BOO!

Green Goblin: Y **eah, there we go, people! Boo!** (Turns to Fargas) **See that? People are booing at you now! What do you have to say, dear Mr. Fargas?**

Fargas: I said, who the hell do you think you are?! This our presentation!

Green Goblin: (Raises a brow) **Uh... The Green Goblin... Isn't it obvious?** (Turns to the crowd) **I mean, isn't it obvious or not?**

The crowd began to laugh at the creature's sense of humor while a few in the just stared with uncertainty.

Green Goblin: (Smiled as he made people laugh) **Hehehehe!** (Turns to look at Fargas, who was unamused) **Oh, come on! Don't give me the grumpy look! You have to admit, that was pretty funny!**

Fargas: Yeah, yeah, nice costume! Now listen, you're interrupting-!

Green Goblin: **Oh, wait, wait, wait, let me stop you right there, dear Andrew.** (Points at the businessman) **You actually believe that I'm merely a _costume_ _?!_ How _dare_ you!**

Fargas: Oh, haha! Very funny, sir!

Green Goblin: **Oh no, you don't get it, Andrew! You see, that right there was not funny at all! In fact, I don't I'm making myself very clear here; Funny is like this.** (Gives out a creepy smiley face, making everyone laugh at the sentiment) **Not Funny is like this.** (Growled lowly as everyone laughed at the grumpy expression on his face) **And right now, I'm not like...** (Gives out the smiley face expression) **I'm more like...** (Gives out the grumpy face expression while everyone laughed) **And the reason why is because you sir, along all the board members gathered here are stinking traitors! Yes, you are!**

Fargas: I have no idea what you're talking about!

Green Goblin: **Oh? Well, lemme put two words together for you so that deja vu can settle in that little brain of yours; Quest Aerospace!** (Points at the man he accused, as he widened his eyes) **Oh, that's right, you damn, dirty dawg! You, along with everyone else on stage have tried to sell your own company over to Quest Aerospace as soon as they offered money over at the table!**

Harry: (Raises a brow while everyone cheered on at the Goblin's theatrics) What?

Green Goblin: **I mean, what the hell happened? One moment, you people were at war with each other, then the next thing you know, you're all giving yourselves over like small puppies because they acted like small puppies begging for help after one big bad bombing! And that is why I, the Green Goblin, is here to get rid of the stink! And the only way to get rid of the stink is to kill every single one of you!**

Everyone then began to stop laughing after hearing the beast give out a death threat, making everyone murmur to each other.

Astronaut: Uh, what did he say?

Minecraft: Is that part of the script?

Mickey Mouse: I'm not sure that's funny, you guys.

Fargas: (Blinked at the threat the Goblin just made) I-I'm sorry?

Green Goblin: **You heard me... I said I'm going to kill you! Isn't that enough for your brain cells to process? Or is money the only language you ever understand?**

Fargas: Oh... And, how exactly will you do that?

Green Goblin: **Oh, well that's easy; I'll just set you on fire. I mean, I did say that I was here to get rid of the stink, now didn't I?**

Fargas: Sir, I don't know what you think you are, your theatrics are not funny!

Green Goblin: **Oh, I never said that they were funny! I mean, come on! Didn't we just talk about the Funny and Not Funny discussion?**

Fargas: Alright, you know what? We're getting off this stage and we're calling the police!

Green Goblin: **Oh, no you will not, good sir.**

Fargas: Really? Why's that?

Green Goblin: O **h, well I'm so glad you asked! Because earlier today, I had replaced the janitor's cleaning supplies with a fresh gallon of gasoline. And they sprayed it all over right where each and every one of you is standing.**

Everyone began to gasp as Peter began to leave Gwen, turning a shadowy corner to put his mask on as the audience witnessed the Goblin set his hand on fire as he raised it up, making everyone shout in unison as they saw his hand burst into flame.

Green Goblin: **And that is exactly how you will all die!**

Fargas: (Widened his eyes, seeing the fire) Oh my god, who the hell are you?!

Green Goblin: **Oh, I've already told you twice... I am the Green Goblin! And I'm the real deal, baby!**

Suddenly, Spider-Man showed up to shoot a web at the Goblin's hand so he could pull the flaming limb back away from the board members... However, that was utterly fruitless, when with just one flick out of his fingers, a droplet of flames fell onto the stage floor and then the entire Oscorp board was set on fire in a matter of seconds, making everyone scream in horror while the board members were burning to death.

Ned: (Widened his eyes while standing next to Flash, Betty, Gloria, Randy, Liz, and Sally) Oh-!

Happy: (Stands next to Max and Modell) My-!

Gwen: (Is seen standing alone, terrified) God!

Spider-Man: (Clasped both his hands on his forehead, seeing people dying because of his failure) No!

Green Goblin: (Grins maliciously as he laughed) **Hahahahahaha! Now, _that's_ funny!** (Sees Fargas crawling around on the burning floor) **Oh, Andrew! Have anything else to say?**

Fargas: (Is burning to a crisp as he pointed at the Green Goblin) You're... _Insane!_

Green Goblin: (Gives out two thumbs up at the dying businessman while casting a smile) **You damn right I am!**

He continued to laugh as the board members burnt to death, leaving everyone screaming in terror as people began to run away in fear, much to the Green Goblin's amusement.

Green Goblin: (Raises a brow as he saw people leaving) **Oh, where are you all going? The fun's just getting started!**

He began to throw fireballs onto the crowd, causing flames to burst from the ground while people were running away, some getting caught in the blast radius as few were getting lifted up in the air, only to fall right to the brick pavement. The Green Goblin laughing crazily as everyone was getting dispersed.

Gwen: (Looks around, seeing Peter going missing) Peter?! PETER?!

MJ: (Gets dragged away from Harry) Harry! Harry!

Harry: (Turns to see his Girlfriend getting dragged away by the scared pedestrians in costume) MJ! MJ!

Max: (Widened his eyes) Dear god, this is bizarre!

Happy: (Turns to Octavius and Modell) Okay, sorry bosses, but presentations canceled! Come on, let's go, we're getting out of here!

Spider-Man: (Looks around at the dispersing crowd) Karen, where are my friends and family?!

Karen: Scanning. (Scans the crowd, highlighting every one of the individuals on Peter's list) Everyone you want to find is highlighted on your Mask Lenses, Peter.

Spider-Man: Thank you so much! Now, call the police, get them over here right now! (Sees Harry and MJ getting separated) Oh man, Harry and MJ! (Ziplined his way over)

MJ: (Gets dragged by the crowd) Harry! Harry!

Harry: (Runs over to her, trying to get through) MJ! Hey, let me through! MJ!

Spider-Man: (Swung his way over, and then webbed MJ away from the pushing crowd) I got you!

MJ: (Gets pulled to Spider-Man) Ahh!

Harry: (Sees MJ getting rescued) MJ, MJ! (Runs over to the two as they landed on the ground, hugging his Girlfriend) Oh my god!

MJ: (Hugged her Boyfriend) Harry!

Harry: Holy shit, are you okay?!

MJ: Uh, yeah! (Turns to Spider-Man) Thanks!

Spider-Man: Your welcome! Now run for your life!

He swung up in the air to help more people trapped in the chaos, leaving the couple to run away while he spotted a group of people trapped inside of a burning bus while Gwen took notice while running around.

Clown: (Bangs on the window) Help us! Somebody, help us!

Gwen: (Runs over to the bus doors, trying to pull it open) Hang on, I got you!

Spider-man: (Landed on the ground, tending to the trapped survivors) Wow, you totally stole my line!

Gwen: (Turns to look at Spider-Man) Spider-Man?!

Spider-Man: Gwen Stacy! (Walks over to the doors) Wow, we really need to stop meeting like this!

Gwen: (Looks around) Hey, where's Peter?! I can't find him!

Spider-Man: Oh, don't worry, he's fine! I got him out way after this happened!

Gwen: (Looks back at Spider-Man, seeing the Suit) Wait... Your Suit...

Spider-Man: (Tries to pull open the doors) What about it?

Gwen: It looked similar... Highly similar to what Peter was wearing! Way too good to be bought on the Internet!

Spider-Man: Oh... Well, I uh... (Turns to Gwen) I let him borrow my Suit.

Gwen: (Raises a brow) You let him borrow your Suit?!

Spider-Man: Well, obviously not the Mask! Did you see him running around with it?

Gwen: Oh my god, just help me get these people out!

Spider-Man: (Raises a brow) Wait a minute, I'm sorry, help _you?!_

Gwen: Yes, help me, Tarantula Man! You deal with the doors, I got the windows!

Spider-Man: Hold on, how exactly are you going to open the windows when they're-?!

Right in the middle of his sentence, Gwen grabbed a baseball bat lying on the ground and swung it right on the glass, smashing the window open as people managed to find a way out, much to the Webhead's surprise.

Spider-Man: (Whispers to himself) Wow, she really is a tough cookie!

Gwen: (Turns to Spider-Man) What?

Spider-Man: I mean, good job! Bravo, your Dad would be proud!

Gwen: Well, more like pissed that I caused property damage, but I'll take the sentiment!

The two worked on the bus while Ned, Gloria, and Liz were with the Midtown group as panic was settling into their systems.

Flash: (Looks around, seeing people run away) Oh my god, what the hell's happening?! What the hell's happening?!

Gloria: We need to get out of here!

Betty: We need to go call the police!

Randy: Call the police, on THAT thing?!

Betty: Do you have any better ideas?!

Ned: (Walks over to Liz, whispering quietly) Hey, Liz... Don't you think it's a good time to, you know... Flame on?

Liz: (Raises a brow, looking at Ned) Are you kidding me?!

Ned: Oh god, it's the catchphrase, isn't it? I'm sorry, I got it from this guy on Youtube, who's related to this science lady, who's married to this really, incredibly smart guy-!

Liz: No, I mean the other thing! Are you expecting me-?!

Ned: Well, you have powers, don't you?!

Gloria: (Turns to Ned, overhearing the whispering) She's not ready yet, you moron!

Ned: Well, who else isn't ready?! When is it ever a good time to be ready?!

May: (Runs over to the Midtown High Students) Hey! Hey, follow me!

Ned: (Turns around, seeing May Parker) Mrs. Parker?!

May: Come with me! I know the exit, follow me!

She leads the group away from the fires and headed over to a safe place, seeing the Goblin terrorizing the area.

May: (Knelt to the ground) Get down! Everyone down!

Randy: (Sees the Green Goblin roar while shooting out Fireballs) Aw hell, that thing is huge!

May: (Gets out her phone) Alright, everyone just hang on! (Calls in 911)

Operator: (Answers the call) 911, what is your emergency?

May: Help! Help us, there is a monster terrorizing people in Wall Street! It killed people, burnt them alive!

Operator: Alright, please stay calm, Ma'am. Can you describe the creature?

May: Uh, it's a Goblin! A Green Goblin! It has these horns sticking out of his head, and he can set himself on fire without getting hurt! And-!

Flash: And he's gone!

May: (Turns to Flash) What?

Flash: The monster. (Points at the area where the creature was at) It's gone!

Everyone looked around to see where it went. When they leaned back, Ned turned around to find the Goblin sitting right in front of them, staring.

Ned: (Widened his eyes in terror) AHHH!

Green Goblin: **Heeeeeere's GOBBY!**

Sally: (Turns around, getting startled by the Goblin) Oh my god!

Flash: (Widened his eyes as he saw the Goblin right behind them) Holy shit!

Green Goblin: **RAAAAAGH!**

Everyone backed away screaming as the Goblin jumpscares the group, letting May drop her phone in the process while the Troll laughed evilly.

Operator: Ma'am, are you still there?

Green Goblin: (Mimics her voice while stalking May) **Ma'am, are you there? Ma'am, are you there? Ma'am, are you there? HAHAHAHAHA!**

May: (Crawled away from the beast) Get away from me!

Gwen: (Hears May's shouts while Spider-Man got everyone out of the beast) Oh no... Peter's Aunt!

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes, seeing Goblin terrorizing her) May?! MAY! (Swung his way over)

Green Goblin: (Walks over to May) **Time to join the dance, my mistress!**

May: (Kicks her feet at the Goblin) Go to hell!

Green Goblin: **Oh, I'll happily take you there, sweetpea!** (Laughs sinisterly while setting himself on fire, right until he got shot) **Agh!**

The shots continued firing on his back, making him turn around to see Jessica Drew firing her rounds at him, angering him as he walked away from the group.

Jessica: (Shoots at the Green Goblin) Go! Get out of here!

Liz: (Turns to the group) Okay, let's go!

Gloria: (Picks May up with Randy's help) Come on, let's move!

They ran away while Goblin ran over to Drew, knocking her back by swiftly moving his backhand at the Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Jessica: (Gets knocked back against a car, breaking a rib) UGH!

Green Goblin: (Growled at Drew as he stalked over her) **Someone's been a very, very, bad girl!** (Lifted his claws up to scratch her, only to have it pulled back by a Web) **Eh** **?**

Spider-Man: (Swung over to the Goblin) Surprise!

Spider-Man web kicked the Goblin right on the side of his cheek, knocking him back away from Drew as the hero landed on the ground, turning to Drew.

Spider-Man: (Turns to Jessica) Jessica! (Gets her up) Jessica, what are you doing here?!

Jessica: (Moaned in pain) Doing my job.

Spider-Man: (Sees her choice in costume) While wearing an Asgardian Warrior's outfit?

Jessica: Part of a Spy's cover.

Spider-Man: (Hears her moan while he got her up) Listen, do me a favor; call Fury, tell him to bring in some backup while you keep my friends and family safe!

Jessica: What about you? What are you going to do?

Spider-Man: I'm going to end this! Now go!

He turned around to face the Goblin while Drew walked away, with it doing the same as he looked at the small being dressed up in Red and Blue.

Green Goblin: (Looks down at the Spider) **Ah, you must be the So-Called Spider!**

Spider-Man: (Looks up at the Goblin) And you must be the Megalomaniac with a weird sense of humor!

Green Goblin: **Well, what can I say?** (Shrugs) **If it's funny, then why bother not seizing the opportunity?**

Spider-Man: Really? Do you think it's funny terrorizing and hurting innocent people?

Green Goblin: **Come on, don't tell me you actually feel sorry for those Rice Crispies on stage!**

Spider-Man: You killed those people on stage, then laughed while they were burned alive!

Green Goblin: **Because I wanted to! Just look at me; I'm a Goblin! I'm practically bred to troll people whenever I feel like it!**

Spider-Man: I don't care what you are! You're done hurting people!

Green Goblin: **Oh, please! I'm only done when only _I_ say so! You'll just have to make me stop if you want it badly!**

Spider-Man: Then so be it! Let's go!

The battle began with Spider-Man shooting a Web at the Green Goblin, who just dodged it so he could throw Fireballs right at the hero. When it started, Spidey then began swinging around the plaza to reign hell all over the street as the fight continued.

Green Goblin: (Laughs with insanity brewing inside of him) **Blast! Looks like a mistrial!** (Grabs Spider-Man by the leg)

Spider-Man: (Gets grabbed by the leg) Agh!

Green Goblin: **This court is adjourned!** (Slams Spider-Man to the ground)

Spider-Man: (Gets slammed onto the ground hard) GAH! (Rolls over, finding the Goblin shooting more fireballs right at him) WHOA!

Spidey covered himself while explosions blasted right at him, causing the hero to fly backward against a tree as he landed. As he rubbed his face, he felt glass falling out of his face, as he opened his eyes to realize one of his lenses was broken.

Spider-Man: (Sees the glass in his hands) Uh, Karen?

Karen: **You have a broken lense on your right oculus. Rest assured, your Mask is still covering your face, securing your Identity as Spider-Man.**

Spider-Man: (Groans as he got up) Oh, Mr. Stark's gonna kill me when he finds out about the broken Lenses.

As he got up, law enforcement had arrived on the scene, along with S.H.I.E.L.D. forces as everyone carrying a gun ran out of their vehicles and began to aim right at the Green Goblin.

George: (Holds out the patrol car's microphone) This is the NYPD! You're surrounded! Put your hands up!

Green Goblin: (Stares at the authorities with a grin) Oh, you'd like my hands in the air?

George: This is your final warning! Hands in the air, now!

Green Goblin: (Chuckled bitterly while he happily raised them up) Well, you only had to ask! (Throws out Flame Blasts out his hands, spreading them out vertically) **HAHAHAHAHA!**

He laughed while he sent out Flame Blasts at the authorities, taking them out as everyone got in cover. As George began to duck down, a Flame Blast was thrown right in his direction, just in time for Spider-Man to swing up and catch him before the area he was in exploded.

Spider-Man: (Carried Captain Stacy) I got you!

He landed on the ground as the Goblin ran past the police and S.H.I.E.L.D. with no trouble at all, running inside of a building while flames spread all over the area as people were seen running away or laying on the ground injured... Spider-Man looked around and saw all this chaos, all caused because of the Goblin while Gwen ran over to her Father.

Gwen: (Runs to her Dad) Dad!

George: (Sees Gwen) Gwen. (Is given a hug when he was approached by his Daughter, hugging her back) Are you okay?

Gwen: (Hugs him) Yeah, I'm alright! Oh my god, are you okay?

George: Yeah, I'm fine... (Looks around) Where... Where did that thing go?

Spider-Man: (Stares at the trail the Goblin left) Inside the 40 Street building. He retreated inside. (Walks over to the trail) I'm gonna get him!

Gwen: (Looks at Spider-Man) Hey, you can't do that! It'll kill you!

Spider-Man: I've got no choice, it'll kill more people if I stop!

George: Wait a damn minute! You'll be going in there without proper backup! Wait for backup!

Spider-Man: So it can escape? No thanks! (Leapt off the ground)

Gwen: Spider-Man, wait!

He was long gone by then. He was leaping right inside of the building, crashing through the window as he walked on the trail, following the Goblin's tainted footprints. Outside, Gwen walked up, seeing the building Spider-Man went off to as she turned to her Father.

Gwen: You're going to be fine, right Dad?

George: (Nodded) Yeah, as long as I catch my breath.

Gwen: Alright, well... That's good to know! (Walks off)

George: (Sees his Daughter walking towards the building) Gwen, where do you think you're going?

Gwen: Oh, you know, providing back up! I'll be back! (Runs inside)

George: No, no! Gwen, Gwen! Someone stop her!

She ran inside just before anyone could catch her. She then began to take the elevator and take the floor she wanted to go to as the authorities tried to come after her.

Police Officer: (Sees Gwen in the elevator) Hey, stop right there!

Gwen: (Sees the cops running after her) Come on, please, please, please, shut the door! (Sees the door shutting fully) Thank you!

The officer banged on the door while Spider-Man was seen in the building hunting down the Green Goblin while it mocked him from the shadows.

Green Goblin: (Is hiding in the shadows) **Aw, what's the matter? Is there no one left to help the poor itsy bitsy Spider?**

Spider-Man: (Punches at the wall) Where are you?!

Green Goblin: (Is heard in the shadows) **The itsy bitsy Spider went up the waterspout.**

Spider-Man: Stop playing games! You're not funny!

Green Goblin: (Cackles in laughter) **Oh, but you're on my side of the haunted house now, hehe!**

Spider-Man: Show yourself!

Green Goblin: (Continues to sing hauntingly) **Double, double toil and trouble; Fire burn and cauldron bubble.**

Spider-Man: Shut up! (Kicks a table over)

Green Goblin: **Lock your doors... And turn out the lights.**

Spider-Man: RAGH! (Punches a glass mirror, trying to find the creature) Quit hiding!

Green Goblin: **Or ghosts and goblins will spook you with fright!**

Spider-Man: (Looks around the area) You don't scare me!

Green Goblin: **Jump in bed then pull the covers on tight... Close your eyes until morning is light.**

Spider-Man: Show yourself!

Without warning, a hand struck from the floor, grabbing onto one of the hero's feet, dragging him down unto the wooden floor. The next thing Spider-Man knew was that he found himself getting held by the neck by the Green Goblin as he stared at the hero in his grasp right in the eyes.

Green Goblin: (Grins devilishly at him) **If you insist! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

He laughed while Spider-Man tried to get out of his grasp, but to no avail as he was thrown to the ground with the Goblin still holding him.

Green Goblin: (Smiles at the Spider) **Ah, I wonder why you dress up as a Spider! I mean, don't get me wrong! The Suit is really awesome! Just loving the Black Stripes on your shoulders, it really brings out the Modern Day style we live in!**

Spider-Man: (Tried to pull the Goblin's hand off him, kicking the Goblin by the chest) Let me go! (Gets slammed to a wall) UGH!

Green Goblin: (Plants the Spider right against the wall) **But then again, I find it really odd that you of all people decided to dress up as a Spider when recently, a colleague of mine was working on Spiders! Of course, Spiders didn't work out for him as he wanted it to, but yet it seemed to have worked out for you!**

Spider-Man: Ugh, shut up! (Tries to punch the Goblin's face)

Green Goblin: (Caught the young hero's hand right before it could land a hit) **So, these webs of yours... How do they work exactly?** (Raised his hand against the wall while working out the Web-Shooters) **Does it work like-?** (He pressed the button that causes webs to shoot out of his webs) **Ah, there it is! There's the webbing everyone talks about! Now if I could just...**

The Goblin then pointed Spider-Man's hand at the other, shooting it against the wall as he began to panic internally.

Green Goblin: **Ah, there we go!** (Holds his hand against the wall while using the other Web Shooter) **Now for the other hand.**

Spider-Man: (Felt the Goblin working on his Web-Shooters) No, don't! (Gets his last freehand trapped against his own webbing, with both limbs trapped against the wall) NO!

Green Goblin: (Smiled deviously at his handiwork) A **ha! Not so fun when being dealt with your own toys, huh? Hehehehehe!**

Spider-Man: (Growled angrily as he struggled against the Webbing) You won't get away with this! Even if you kill me, someone else will come to stop you!

Green Goblin: **Oh, I'm not gonna kill you boy! Well, not yet at least! Would you like to know what I'm gonna do? Hmm? Come on, ask the question!**

Spider-Man: (Growled as he tried kicking the Goblin) Screw you!

Green Goblin: (Grabbed the leg) **Nuh-ah-ah! Ask me the question, or else I start breaking your leg!**

Spider-Man: (Grunts as he struggled) No!

Green Goblin: (Sighs) **No, of course, you'd say no! You like the pain! Alright, how about this? You don't ask the questions, and then more people start getting hot! And I don't mean hot as the Summertime!**

Spider-Man: (Started to cease his struggles after hearing the Goblin making more threats against the city) What are you going to do?

Green Goblin: **Sorry, I couldn't hear you!** (Starts grabbing one of Spidey's fingers and begins to snap it)

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes as pain shot on his broken finger) AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Green Goblin: (Smiles while reveling in his screams) **Could you say it louder?**

Spider-Man: (Growls in pain) What are you going to do?!

Green Goblin: **Ah, I'm so glad you asked!** (Leans his face against the hero's while caressing his Mask) **You see, what I'm going to do is take off that silly looking Mask of yours! And then, when I see what you really look like on the outside, I'm gonna go search this City for anyone you care about and make you watch as I make them scream while I burn every inch of their skin!**

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes as he was held by the Goblin) No, you wouldn't!

Green Goblin: **And then when they're dead, I'll happily burn this entire City that you work so hard to protect and make you bear witness to your own failure! And then, when the dust finally settles down, that's when I'll finally kill you!**

Spider-Man: You monster, you wouldn't dare!

Green Goblin: **Oh, I'll triple dare you I will!** (Raises his hand over the top of Spider-Man's head, grabbing the Fabric of his Mask) **And we'll begin right about... Now-!**

Just as the Goblin was halfway through taking the Mask off, a rock was thrown right at his eye, halting his action. Turning around, he saw Gwen Stacy with a pile of debris on her side as she glared the Goblin down.

Spider-Man: (Sees Gwen Stacy in the room) Gwen?!

Gwen: (Glares at the Green Goblin) Stay away from him, you ugly-ass Hulk wannabe!

Green Goblin: (Growls lowly with no patience) **Alright, change in plans!**

Spider-Man: Gwen, run!

Gwen: (Tries to run, only to get grabbed by the Goblin) Ahh!

Spider-Man: No, no! Let her go!

Green Goblin: (Turns around with his Claws nearing Gwen) **I'll just have to settle with you witnessing a girl getting cut up _Saw_ style!**

Before he could begin, a wall was blast open, knocking the Goblin back while releasing Gwen in the process and at the same time, disintegrating the Webs holding Spider-Man in place as he fell to the ground. When the dust settled, a series of S.H.I.E.L.D. Tricopter drones were in the air, firing all their weapons against the Goblin, both lethal and nonlethal as the Goblin took so much pain, he fell right onto the street, causing a hole in the cement.

When the two were alone together, the floor they were on started to fall apart as Gwen began to fall right onto the street, much to Spider-Man's terror.

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) GWEN!

Gwen: (Fell onto the street) Ah! Tarantula Man!

Spider-Man: I'm coming!

He dived out of the building and went after Gwen. With seconds going by, he got close enough to catch Gwen in his arms right before two of the debris collided inside of her, much to her shock as Spider-Man carried her out of danger and landed smoothly onto the ground as they both looked at each other.

Gwen: (Looks at Spider-Man) Hey...

Spider-Man: (Looks at Gwen) Hey...

Gwen: You... You saved me!

Spider-Man: Oh... That's funny... Because from right there, you saved me!

George: Gwen! (The two turned around, seeing her Father walking over to her) GWEN!

Spider-Man: (Turns to Gwen) I should go! You listen to your Dad, okay?

He left her to reunite with her Father while he leaped forward over to the hole that the Goblin fell inside of... There, he hung upside down from his Web to see that the monster had disappeared into the Subway tunnels, much to his bitter disappointment.

Spider-Man: (Looks around, seeing the Goblin nowhere in sight) Karen... Is that... Thing, anywhere nearby?

Karen: **I've detected no signs of the Green Goblin anywhere... I'm afraid he's gone, Peter...**

Sirens rang in the air as Spider-Man looked up, seeing that it was now safe to walk onto the streets as he looked back at the tunnels filled with the black void.

Spider-Man: (Stares at the dark tunnels, glaring) Karen... Send all details about the Green Goblin onto the Web... We're far from finished with him...

* * *

The next morning, everyone was at school watching news of the horrific event that transpired at Wall Street Plaza last night as footage of the Green Goblin appeared on the screen.

News: (Shows footage of the Green Goblin rampaging in Wall Street Plaza as a headline was read as "The Grotesque Adventure of the Green Goblin.") **From what was supposed to be a traditional Halloween celebration was turned into a living nightmare for everyone in attendance, as a monstrous being known as the Green Goblin, was seen terrorizing the plaza just after setting fire to the entire Oscorp Board. From this incident, the death toll is currently sitting at 15 while the number of people reportedly injured is currently sitting at 82.**

Mr. Harrington: (Turns to his students) Alright, I know that some of you were there the night the incident had occurred at Wall Street. So Principal Morita and Counselor Drewman have told me that if any of you feel like you want to get some fresh air, just let me know ahead of time. (Sighs) Now, next week we are going to discuss the Life Foundation shuttle statistics! So be prepared to go online for the company's website!

The class was dismissed when the bell rang, letting students out of the hall as Peter walked out of the class, rubbing his head while Ned got out to join him.

Ned: (Turns to Peter) Hey! Hey, are you doing okay, man? You don't look so good!

Peter: (Walks solemly as he thought about last night) 15 people are dead because I failed to stop it, Ned. How do you think I'm doing?

Ned: (Sighs) Sorry, man... I shouldn't have asked.

Peter: No, I should be the one who's sorry! I let that, that thing beat me! And the Goblin was this close to killing Gwen right in front of me if those S.H.I.E.L.D. drones haven't shown up! And now he's still out there because I failed to stop him!

Ned: Well, hey! Don't sweat it! You can get him next time!

Peter: No, there won't be a next time, Ned! Don't you get it? The Goblin, it's a lot more dangerous, a lot stronger than anything I've ever faced, and if I face him the next time around, I will not only die, but everyone I care about will die!

Ned: So, now what? What are you going to do?

Peter: I don't know... But one thing's clear to me now; the more people that know who I am, the more likely that I'm going to be putting them in danger!

Ned: Wait, hold on... What are you saying exactly?

Peter: (Sighs) I'm saying... I'm saying maybe it's time that I limit to a number of people who know my Secret. And I don't think I can just let this pass by anymore; I have to be very strict about it, and I'm going to have to enforce that rule!

Ned: Hold on... If you're saying what I think you're saying... Does this mean you're not going to tell Gwen?

Peter: (Nodded grimly) I guess so...

Ned: Dude, that is so not fair! You've been wanting to tell her since the very beginning!

Peter: Yeah, you know who warned me about this life from the very beginning? Tony Stark. He said to me before last night that I had no idea what it was like to fight for my life or to face challenges that would push me so hard that I wouldn't be the same! And you know what? Last night, I had to fight for my life as if I depended on it! And if it wasn't for Jessica, he would have likely killed Aunt May on the spot! So if keeping my secret from the people I care about... People like Gwen Stacy or Aunt May... If it means that I'll be keeping them safe that way, then so be it! Because I'd rather keep them alive than buried 6 feet under!

Ned: Alright, okay! I'll level with you on this... But how exactly are we going to prepare for another Goblin attack?

Peter: You just leave that to me... For now, I've gotta go deliver pictures to the Daily Bugle.

Ned: (Raises a brow) I thought you quit after that fiasco with Scorpion?

Peter: Dude, just because I got angry at Triple J, doesn't mean I quit my job! Gig's a gig, I'll take it as long as it's legal.

Ned: Alright, well I'll let Liz and GG know about this. I hope you know what you're doing.

Peter: (Nodded) Yeah, me too.

Once he reached outside, he began to walk over to the subway tracks to catch his train. While he walked up the steps, he got a phone call from an unknown caller... Thinking who it may be on the other end, he answered the call without question.

Peter: (Placed the phone next to his ear) Should I even bother asking how you got this number?

Fury: (Is seen overlooking the Wall Street Plaza damage) Well, that would be spoiling the surprise, would it?

Peter: (Sighs as he looked at his school) Why are you calling, Fury?

Fury: Well, I got a report from Agent Drew last night, and from what I read, you took a turn for the worst. (Turns around) Now, I know I said that I would give you as much time as you need to think about that offer I gave you... But this Goblin creature I saw on the news is a big deal. Omega level priority target. And I'm gonna need as many hands as I'm gonna get to track this thing down, so I need to know-!

Peter: I want in.

Fury: (Blinked his eye) Excuse me?

Peter: I want in... You were right; I can be greater than I what I am now... People are dead and injured because I failed to beat the Goblin, and I don't want it to happen again!

Fury: Well, let me stop you right there because I'm not going to teach you how to save everyone. It's impossible to save everyone, even Stark can admit it.

Peter: But you can make me better than I am, can't you? Can't you train me to be better?

Fury: (Sighs) Well... I sure can help you save people a lot more efficiently if that's what you're asking.

Peter: Then that's all I need to know! So where can we start?

Fury: Alright, easy, Turbo! I'm gonna make some arrangements. It's gonna take a while, but I'll have Agent Drew to let you know when I'm ready.

Peter: (Nodded) Alright... See you soon.

He ended the call, seeing that his train has arrived as he turned to board it when Gwen arrived.

Gwen: (Walks to Peter) Peter!

Peter: (Turns around, seeing Gwen) Gwen.

Gwen: Hey. (Walks over to hug him, tightly) Oh my god, are you okay?

Peter: (Nodded, hugging her back) Yeah, I'm... I'm fine.

Gwen: (Looks at Peter) Where were you? I tried to find you after that thing killed those people, and you were like a ghost!

Peter: I'm fine... Spider-Man saved me after I gave him back his Suit, and I just ran as far away as I could.

Gwen: My goodness, you scared the shit out of me!

Peter: I'm sorry... It won't happen again, I promise.

Gwen: (Looks at Peter, sensing there's something else he isn't telling her) Hey... Is there something you wanna tell me?

Peter: (Raises a brow) I dunno-!

Gwen: Oh, stop! Don't give me that, "I don't know what you're talking about" talk! I know you're keeping something from me, I can feel it in my bones! (Sighs) Look, I don't care if you were out robbing the bank or something, okay! (Blinked) Okay, maybe a little bit, since it's illegal, but the point is; I need to know what your hiding! Peter, look at me! (Placed her hands on his) If there's something you wanna tell me, then just tell me! I know some part of you was trying to tell me at some point or another, and I need you to know that it's okay! Whatever it is, I'm okay with it! And if it's a secret worth keeping, then fine! I won't tell my Dad, I promise! Just, please! Please, give me something!

Peter just stared at Gwen after hearing what she said... All those times that he wanted to tell her... All the times that he's talked about it... All the times that he was deadly close to saying it... Right now, he just wanted to scream to the top of his lungs that he was Spider-Man, just to get it over with so that he'll be happy to have got the secret out of his chest.

But then, all he could think about now was the Green Goblin holding her, seconds about to cut her open... Then there were the times where he had to save her from a car thrown by Whiplash... The time he had to save her and his friends from Joey Gastone in the school gymnasium... And most recently, the time he had to catch her from falling to her death... All those times reminded him of the Responsibility that he must take.

Peter: (Looks at Gwen) Gwen... I'm... I'm sorry, but... But there's honestly nothing to say.

Gwen: (Scoffs in disbelief, looking at Peter) Really? Nothing to say at all?

Peter: (Shook his head) I'm sorry, but... I've got nothing. I honestly don't know what you're talking about.

Gwen: (Just looks at Peter dead in the eye, before giving up with a sigh) Alright... Fine, you... You win. But for the record... Whatever you're going through... I really, really hope that you sort it all out in the end, you Adorable Idiot.

With enough words to say, she began to walk away from Peter, down to the steps while he began to board his train just in time for it to leave, heading over to the Island of Manhatten while heartbreak was worked through on both sides of the argument...

* * *

At Oscorp, Norman was seen sitting on his Desk watching the news of the Goblin attack at Wall Street play out on the news.

News: (Reports the attack on Wall Street) **The police are currently coordinating with S.H.I.E.L.D. in an effort to locate the mysterious Green Goblin that left the city shaken from his deadly attack. No confirmed reports on his whereabouts have been sent in as the last confirmed sighting was through the underground Subway tunnel-!**

Felicia: (Knocks on the door) Mr. Osborn? Mr. Fisk is here to see you.

Norman: (Watches the news) Send him in, please.

Felicia nodded as she left the office. Then Fisk was seen walking inside as he turned to Osborn.

Fisk: (Walks over to Norman) Jonathan Ohnn.

Norman: (Continues to watch the TV) Hmm-mm... What about him?

Fisk: He's a scientist that works for you... He was seen working with a reporter on our "Projects", he was close to selling the information on the headlines.

Norman: And? Did your men capture him?

Fisk: Just Ohnn... The reporter escaped onto the streets before we could catch him.

Norman: And I'm supposing the evidence was all burned away?

Fisk: To be sure no one would try getting our data, yes. Now, can I ask you a question?

Norman: And what kind of question would that be?

Fisk: The kind that bothers me on why you keep smiling at the damn television!

Then, Norman turned to a mirror, finding himself just having a smiley face as he rubbed it, the smile disappearing as he turned to Fisk.

Norman: Oh... I apologize, Willy, I uh... I guess I must have had a _wild_ time last night.

Fisk: (Raises a brow after being called Willy) And what do you mean when you say, "Wild?"

Norman: Oh, I don't know... Let's see, remember that illness I was having the other day? Well, it was just continuing to bother me, and I just thought, "You know what, Normie? What the hell? Let's pop out those Painkillers already!"

Fisk: (Stares at Norman carefully) Painkillers?

Norman: That's right! I have been taking Painkillers! So please, don't mind my rude bedside manners, because you might see me going, well, what's the polite term? Uh... (Smiles) Bananas, for a while. Is that alright with you, Willy?

Fisk: (Nodded, feeling the cringe settling in) That's... Fine.

Norman: Great! Just spectacular! Glad we could make an arrangement! (Turns around) Oh, and about our dear Johnny boy that you mentioned? (Turns to Fisk) He's all yours! You can feel free to do whatever the hell you want with him, I don't give a shit! Although, I recommend you put him with our other "Volunteers", that we have holed up in our care. After all, he was such a good _Spot_ when it comes to playing with dots! You might as well just turn into a big giant Spot while you're at it! I mean imagine it! That way, we can all just call him, Spot, Spot, Spot, Spot, Spot! You feel me, Willy?

Fisk: (Nodded) I'll take it up to consideration)

Norman: Fantastic! Have fun, Wilson! Tell Johnny Boy I said hi while you greet him!

Norman watched as Wilson Fisk left the building... Then he turned to walk over to his penthouse and walk onto the roof, breathing in the air to let out a snicker... A snicker that would turn into a giggle. A giggle would later become a huge bawling noise of laughter as he just let out all the insanity out of his lungs.

Norman: (Laughs his lungs out) Hahahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Fell to the floor, hanging on the balcony bars) HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my god, I never felt this alive!

Green Goblin: (Grins while he watched Norman laugh it all out) **I told you... You and I would have so much fun together.**

The two of them began to laugh in unison, as their insanity was shared loud enough for the whole City to hear.

* * *

At the Daily Bugle, J. Jonah Jameson was seen rubbing his head after yesterday's turn of events as he looked over the pictures of Jonathan Ohnn... Then the pictures were replaced with that of Spider-Man as he looked up to see Peter Parker handing him the latest batch.

Peter: (Looks at Jameson) Here are the pictures of Spider-Man from last night, Mr. Jameson... Thought you'd need it after the trip you had.

Jameson: (Nodded) Thanks, Parker. Now, get out of my office.

Peter: (Nodded) Sure thing. (Turns to leave)

Jameson: No, wait a minute! (Gets Parker stay) Just hold up... (Walks up to Peter) Listen about Gargan... I'm sorry... When I was dealing with him, I was given misinformation about how he was innocent due to Spider-Man's interference. I trusted the words of a stranger, and in the end, I let a nut loose onto the city, and for that... I am deeply sorry for not looking into this closely as a good reporter should have been.

Peter: (Nodded, hearing Jameson apologized) It's okay, sir... I know you mean well... We all do.

Jameson: (Nodded) Alright... Now seriously, get out of my office! I have to look at the update on my Son's shuttle!

Peter: (Smiled as he left the office) Good luck, Mr. Jameson.

He left the office for Jameson to be alone as he turned on the news, seeing live satellite footage of the Life Foundation shuttle returning to Earth.

John: (Is heard on the screen while returning to Earth) Life Foundation Control, this is LF1, the specimens are secured and we're heading home.

Jameson: (Grins as he heard of the success) Outta boy, John.

Life Foundation Control: Roger that, LF1, you are go for reentry.

John: Copy that. Initiating Reentry sequence in four by one oh three point-! (A noise was heard in the background, perking Jameson's concern) Ah, shit!

Jameson: (Stands up, hearing something go wrong) Dammit, John! What's wrong?

Astronaut: Seal it off! (Gets staticky) Seal it off-BKFFFF-Make it stop!

Life Foundation Control: LF1, this is Mission Control, you are breaking up! Please repeat!

John: (Is sounding static on his end) Mayday, mayday! LF1, MaydayZZZXXXFFFFFFFF!

Life Foundation Control: LF1, Mission Control, please repeat!

As Jameson sat down on his desk, he watched as the Shuttle started to enter Earth's atmosphere at a dangerous speed as flames started to heat up the ship.

Life Foundation Control: LF1, Mission Control, please repeat! What is going on up there?

Jameson: (Sighs, scared for his Son's life) Oh my god... John!

As Jameson became worried sick about his Son's safety, the Life Foundation Shuttle known as LF1 has entered the Earth's atmosphere, falling right out of the sky as it crash-landed onto the forests of New Malaysia... Then everything became black as the sounds of an Alien Parasite filled the air, hissing at the new environment it was being introduced to.

* * *

 **Hey people! Thank you so much for reading this bit! I've personally enjoyed writing the Green Goblin character since I started writing last week, and worked time and effort to create this Episode, so I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this!**

 **If you like to place your thoughts about the story, please leave a Review/Comment below at the bottom of the screen! Plus, if you feel like putting this up on TVTropes, then go right ahead! I highly encourage you to do so, and there will be no trouble at all!**

 **Hope you all have a good day and I'll see you guys next time!**

 **PEACE!**


	10. Angry Angry Rhino

Episode 10: Angry Angry Rhino

 **Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Alex O'Hirn/ Rhino. Nuff said about it!**

 **All Characters belong to Marvel! I hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

We begin at the end of the previous Episode as emergency personnel has arrived at the LF1 crash site that took place in New Malaysia. Paramedics arrived to try to see if there were any survivors to save as scientists were seen walking out of the wrecked shuttle, carrying out canisters containing odd slimy goo of different colors. Everyone about to get organized when a third party showed up, S.H.I.E.L.D. taking over the operation.

S.H.I.E.L.D. Seargent: (Is seen wearing a mask when walking over to the site) Is there anyone here that can point me to the man in charge?

Life Foundation Scientist: (Turns to the S.H.I.E.L.D. unit) Yes... Leslie Gesneria, Life Foundation. What are you doing here?

S.H.I.E.L.D. Seargent: Taking this out of your hands. (More men in his group starts walking off to take the canisters away from the Life Foundation) This cleanup is now under S.H.I.E.L.D. jurisdiction. All assets found onboard the LF1 are to be required to be transferred over to our custody.

Gesneria: What? Now, hold on! This is Life Foundation property! You can't have that!

S.H.I.E.L.D. Seargent: Property that you found in Space. If it ain't from Earth, then it belongs to us. Simple as that.

Gesneria: Goddammit, this is bullshit! I'm calling in Mr. Drake about this!

S.H.I.E.L.D. Seargent: Go ahead... Tell him to call in with the Director to file a complaint.

Gesneria: Wait just a minute, you can't do this! This is-!

?: AAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH!

Everyone turned over to the sound of someone screaming in sheer suffering as medics ran over to the source location.

S.H.I.E.L.D. Seargent: (Walks over to the injured) What's going on? Who is that?

Soon, all parties diverged onto John Jameson, who was walking out of the crash after pulling out a cut up pipe that was stabbed into his gut as he fell to the ground exhausted.

Gesneria: Oh my god... That's Jameson!

Medic: (Walks over to Jameson, seeing his wound) He's bleeding! We need to get him to a hospital!

S.H.I.E.L.D. Seargent: Everyone, step aside! S.H.I.E.L.D's got an advanced medical facility on the Bus!

Gesneria: (Raises a brow) What Bus? What are you talking about?

S.H.I.E.L.D. Seargent: That's classified, ma'am.

Medic: Please, hurry! We don't know how long until he'll-! (Checks the wound, only to find it has gone) W-What?

S.H.I.E.L.D. Seargent: (Turns to the medic) What's wrong?

Medic: (Is dumbfounded by this information processing into his brain) The wound... It was just there a second ago.

Gesneria: (Looks over Jameson's wound) Hang on... There's no blood coming out of him anymore... He looks as if he came out without a scratch! That's impossible!

S.H.I.E.L.D. Seargent: Stand back!

The Seargent knelt down over to Jameson, using a Spectrographic Analyzer on the Astronaut, seeing what was wrong with him... All vitals appeared to be fine when the device developed a large ping, as well as a warning sign depicting that there was danger near.

S.H.I.E.L.D. Seargent: Aw, dammit! (Stands up, pointing his gun at the survivor) Everyone back away! Stay away from him, now!

Gesneria: What's wrong? Wh are you pointing a gun at John?

S.H.I.E.L.D. Seargent: This man has been infected with a parasite of unknown origin! He could be contagious, so stand back! (Turns to the men) Call control, tell them that we're having some persons of interest back to the mainland!

Within a short time, Jameson was placed inside of a chamber while everyone who wasn't working for the higher authoritarian government was left behind in New Malaysia, a S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft was lifted up in the air and flying in the sky.

S.H.I.E.L.D. Seargent: This is S.H.I.E.L.D. 616, we have an 0-8-4 inside a survivor at our disposal. Priority Red, recommending the Biohazard Protocol, over.

S.H.I.E.L.D. Control: Roger that, S.H.I.E.L.D. 616. Bring the 0-8-4 over to the coordinates and we'll rendezvous with you shortly.

As the team flew to their coordinates, John lied on the floor groaning in pain until he lifted his head up, opening his eyes to find that they are completely blackened. Inside the eyes were two White pupils just staring right out of his eyes waiting to be let out.

* * *

Peter was walking in the streets of New York enjoying his day while listening to _Animal_ by Neon Trees as he took a look around on his phone to see the number of pictures he's taken as Spider-Man.

Narrator: (Peter walks while using his phone) My name is Peter Parker. For the first month and a half, since I've been Spider-Man, I've never been more myself than I ever was. In fact, I've gotten used to the normal routine; school, muggers, bank robberies, and last but not least; grand theft auto.

A car alarm suddenly rang off, getting Peter's attention as he turned to an alleyway, seeing two thugs trying to steal a car right in front of Peter.

Peter; (Raises a brow) Seriously guys? Right in front of me?

Peter groaned as he turned away from the public eye. Moments later, the crooks were dealt with as Spider-Man webbed them up by stringing them upside down on the fire escape as Spidey just planted his hands on his waist.

Narrator: (Spider-Man is seen as proud with how he is) And for a while, I've thought that I had everything figured out, and anything I could take on would be like a walk in the park.

Gwen: Peter!

Spider-Man turned around, seeing Gwen Stacy standing before him as he widened his eyes, hearing her call his real name.

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes, seeing Gwen while walking to her) G-Gwen? You know who I am?

Gwen: (Nodded, smiling) Yes! And I was angry at you for not telling me that you were Spider-Man, not to mention straight-up pissed!

Spider-Man: Gwen, listen to me! I can explain!

Gwen: Hey, don't! You don't need to explain anything! It'll be alright now, I understand!

Spider-Man: You do?

Gwen: Yeah, of course, I do! Now take off your mask! (Walks over to him) I wanna see your eyes.

Spider-Man: Wow, this can't be real right now!

Gwen: Open the mask and find out, Tarantula Man.

Spider-Man: (Breaths in the excitement) Oh, okay!

Peter: (Takes his Mask off, revealing himself to Gwen) Hi... I'm, I'm Spider-Man.

Gwen: (Looks at Peter, rubbing his cheek) Hi... Gwen Maxine Stacy. (Placed her arms around his shoulder) Nice to finally meet you, you Adorable Idiot.

The two pressed their heads together, both of them just trapped in a nostalgic trance until sheer maddening laughter filled the air, ruining the moment as the two turned to see the Green Goblin sitting on top of the car just laughing crazily.

Green Goblin: (Claps his hands together) **You two are just the cutest couple ever! Hehehehe!**

Peter: (Widened his eyes, seeing the Green Goblin) You again?!

Green Goblin: (Gets off the car) **Oh yes, Spider-Man! Me again!** (Grabs Parker by the throat, lifting him up in the air) **And I must say, it is so nice to finally meet you in the flesh, Peter Parker! And as my first action of learning your secret, you shall your lovebird burns away in incineration!**

Gwen: (Widened her eyes as she saw the Goblin point his hand at her) Peter?!

Peter: Gwen! GWEN!

Without warning, the Goblin laughed with madness as he shot fire out his palm, taunting Peter as he was forced to watch the girl of his dreams burn alive.

Peter: GWEN, NO! NOOOOOO!

Peter screamed as he lifted himself up, out of breath as he found himself in his own bedroom, just waking up from a god awful nightmare he just had.

May: (Knocks on his door) Peter? Are you okay? I heard screaming!

Peter: (Nodded as he rubbed the sweat off his forehead) I'm fine, May! Don't worry, I was just quoting another _Star Wars_ movie!

May: (SIghs) Okay... Well, keep it down! You made it sound like you had a nightmare!

Peter: I will! Thanks, May... (Sighs)

Narrator: (Peter rolled off the bed, sitting on the side as he gripped the sides of his head) It's been three days since the Green Goblin's attack on Wall Street. (He stood up to walk inside of his bathroom, washing his face to wake him out) And after that day on, I vowed that no one else would ever know my secret after hearing him threaten my own friends and family that fateful night. (Peter sighed as he turned the water off, staring at his own reflection) Even if it meant keeping everyone I know in the dark.

Peter got out of his room and went to have breakfast with May as he sat down on the table, rubbing his face.

May: (Is in the kitchen while noticing Peter out of his room) Hey, Peter! How did you sleep last night?

Peter: (Rubbed his eyes) Not that well, actually.

May: (Turns around) What happened? Did you have trouble sleeping?

Peter: Not really...

May: Well, you have been like this for a few days, so maybe there's something up.

Peter: (Rubbed his head) I dunno... I have just been having trouble focusing after that Goblin dude showed up.

May: (Sighs depressingly) I know what you mean. The last Halloween was a lot scarier than any one of us expected it to be.

Peter: You don't say.

May: I'm just glad both of us are lucky to be okay... After seeing what that thing do to those people on stage, it was so... Horrific.

Peter: You definitely don't need to state the obvious.

May: Speaking of which; you remember that conversation that we talked about in that Tai restaurant? The one about F.E.A.S.T?

Peter: (Nodded) Yeah, what about it?

May: Well; I just got reassigned to my posting in Chinatown, and I think it's about time you try helping out over F.E.A.S.T.

Peter: Now's the time?

May: Well, you don't have to! That's the thing, you can come in anytime you want! Besides, I know you have things to do with the Spider-Man Pictures and the Internship at Horizon Labs-!

Narrator: Ooh, and let's not forget my super-duper secret Spider-Man routine and my inevitable S.H.I.E.L.D. team up with Fury that you have absolutely no clue about.

May: And I just don't want you to feel rushed in any way at all. Just let me know when you want to go, and I'll be ready.

Peter: (Nodded, placing a hand on his Aunt's) Thanks, May.

As the two ate breakfast, Gwen Stacy was seen in her bedroom brushing her hair while sitting on a chair facing the mirror. While she brushed it, her Dad walked in to knock on her door.

George: (Knocks on her Daughter's door) Knock knock.

Gwen: Hey Dad.

George: (Walks inside while carrying a tray filled with breakfast) I made you some breakfast.

Gwen: (Turns around, seeing breakfast) Again?

George: (Sits the tray down) What's the matter? I thought you loved breakfast when it has Waffles, Bacon-!

Gwen: (Looks at her food) Scrambled Eggs along with a side of Hash Browns that are Diced. (Turns to her Dad) Which is pretty much my all-time favorite dish that was served to me like three times in a row.

George: Oh, don't tell me you hate it.

Gwen: Oh no, I do! (Smiles as she placed her hands on her Dad's hands) I do! I just think maybe you're excessively doing it because you're still worried sick from Halloween Night.

George: I wouldn't exactly call cooking breakfast for my Daughter to be excessive-!

Gwen: Dad, come on... You know what I'm talking about.

George: (Sighs) Alright... Alright, fine. I'm worried about you. That thing, that creature from Halloween nearly killed you.

Gwen: But it didn't! I'm fine, I survived some deadly attack like four times in a row now.

George: Which you got really, really lucky.

Gwen: Why? Because of Spider-Man?

George: No, because it was just luck. Nothing else.

Gwen: Well then... (Takes one piece of bacon, hanging it over her head) I guess I must be the luckiest girl in New York.

George: Okay, don't get ahead of yourself, Gwen. (Stands up, sighing) Alright, well fine. No more handmade breakfast 24/7. You can get that from someone else.

Gwen: (Nodded) Thanks Dad.

As he left the room, Gwen turned on the TV, the Daily Bugle showing off footage of Spider-Man swinging around the city. As she watched, her mind went back to the night of Halloween as she was seen once again standing right in front of the masked Web-Slinger. His Right Optic Lenses was broken, showing off his Dark Brown eye while the two just stared intimately.

 _Gwen: (Stares at Spider-Man) Hey..._

 _Spider-Man: (Stares Gwen back, his right Brown Eye exposed) Hey..._

She blinked, getting out of the memory as she was seen back in her bedroom with breakfast at her disposal while she stared at the floor dumbfoundedly.

Gwen: (Looks at the floor) Huh... Spider-Man's eyes are Dark Brown... Neat.

* * *

Later at school, Liz, Gloria, and Ned were seen walking together when they saw Peter walking right past them.

Ned: (Sees Peter) Peter! Hey, Peter!

Peter ignored them while walking over to class as the three were left outside in the front of the school.

Gloria: (Looks at Ned) I'm guessing he's giving you the silent treatment too?

Ned: (Turns to Gloria) I can't believe it! I can't believe that he's ignoring us!

Liz: Well, after that night with that... _Thing_ attacked us, Peter's been taking it hard after those people died stage last Halloween.

Gloria: Yeah, Halloween, the night where everything scary comes to life! How ironic.

Ned: Not to mention that Goblin scaring the crap out of us! Like, for god's sakes, that guy, whoever or whatever he is, he watched way too much of _The Shining_ to pull that stunt on us!

Liz: But what about Peter? He's been distancing himself from us for three whole days.

Ned: Yeah, and it's not cool! It's like he's keeping us in his shadow after the Goblin Massacre.

Gloria: Oh, and speaking of keeping people in the dark, does anyone else feel sad that he isn't telling Gwen anymore?

Liz: That's also a bummer, didn't he wanted to tell her for a while?

Ned: Yeah, but now because of GG-!

Gloria: (Raises a brow) Excuse me?

Ned: (Turns to Gloria) Sorry; Green Goblin GG, not you.

Gloria: Hmm.

Ned: Anyway, because of scary horned GG, Peter's become so distant! I get that he has to enforce the secret identity rulebook, but that doesn't mean that he has to ignore us from now on!

Liz: Well of course! I mean, I still have these powers, and I still have trouble using them. I don't want to hurt people if I lose control, or get angry, or worse.

Gloria: I know, I get everyone's frustrations. But if he needs time to be on his own, then we should just give the space he needs.

Ned: Alright, but he'll have to stop treating us like ghosts one way or another.

As they stayed outside, Peter was walking over to his locker while a TV screen hanging on the ceiling was displaying the news of the tragic LF1 crash.

News: (Shows footage of the emergency personnel at the site) **Still no response from Life Foundation officials regarding John Jameson, who was the only remaining passenger left after the LF1 crash that devastated the entire crew in the most lethal way possible. Although Carlton Drake has confirmed that he was sent over to** **S.H.I.E.L.D. due to a possible infection that he had encountered prior to the crash, he had displayed his disappointment in the organization's lack of information-!**

Eddie: (Walks over to Peter, watching the news) Man, it really sucks for Jonah right now.

Peter: (Turns to see Eddie nearby) Eddie. Hey, what's up, man?

Eddie: (Turns to Peter) Did you hear about the LF1 Crash?

Peter: Yeah, I did! It was terrible.

Eddie: Yeah, I heard from Robbie that Jameson's pissed off at S.H.I.E.L.D. for keeping his son in isolation because of some virus or something.

Peter: Enough for him to keep away from Spider-Man?

Eddie: For now. I mean, he's also pissed off that he and that Goblin freak are getting the center of attention instead of what's happening to John.

Peter: Well, you have to admit, last Halloween was a nightmare.

Eddie: I know, I was there. Even I thought the whole thing was bizarre with the stage light up.

Peter: Really? What were you?

Eddie: Goku from _Dragon Ball Z_. What were you?

Peter: (Rubbed his head) Uh, Spider-Man.

Eddie: Seriously? Dude, you're a serious risk-taker by going that route, Jameson would have your head for just doing that.

Peter: Yeah, well, you can thank Ned for that issue because it actually worked out okay up until that Goblin showed up.

Eddie: Yeah, everything about last Halloween sucked that night. Even heard from Robbie's son, Randy saying that thing pulled a _Shining_ on their asses by pulling off a jumpscare right behind their backs.

Peter: (Turns to Eddie) You know Robbie's Son is Randy?

Eddie: Yeah. I know a lot of people who work at the Bugle, the ones who work alongside Jonah in particular.

Peter: You make it sound like you know Mr. Jameson better than anyone else.

Eddie: Well, that's because I almost do. You see, Jameson gave me a second chance when I was struggling to pay my Mother's income, and when I took it, things have gotten pretty great for me.

Peter: (Raises a brow) Didn't know you two were that close.

Eddie: Well, he can be a real hard-ass most of the time. But, he is sort of like a soft panda like anger tantrums. (Turns to Peter) Also, are you and Gwen doing? I heard you two are having sort of a rough patch.

Peter: Uh, yeah... (Rubbed his hair) It's kind of complicated.

Eddie: Well, I've known Gwen for as long as I remember, and I know that things can be rough if there's an issue going on.

Peter: Well, you should talk because you went out with her before.

Eddie: Yeah, which is in the past. I'm totally over it now.

Peter: But you should have any advice on what to do, don't you? What should I do to help make things better somehow?

Eddie: Honestly dude... (Folded his arms) The one thing you could do for her is just be honest with her. That's the best thing you could do, or else you're more likely to lose her.

Peter: (Sighs) Yeah, I know what you mean.

Eddie: Anyway, I should get going. I have this essay to turn in, and my English teacher has me on my ass since last week. Catch you later at the Bugle, man.

Peter: Cool... See you.

The two separated to do their own thing. Once he was finished, Peter got what he needed and proceeded to class when he met up with Jessica Drew.

Jessica: (Sees Peter in the hallway) Peter.

Peter: (Sees Jessica) Oh... (Looks around, seeing students) Hey, Mrs. Drewman. (Turns to her direction) What can I do for you?

Jessica: Nothing... I'm just here to update you on that _appointment_ you requested.

Peter: (Raises a brow) A-A-Appointment? (Sees Drew raise a brow until he realized what she was talking about) Oh, right! _That_ appointment! Okay, that's great! What time-?

Jessica: Sometime during Lunch break. Meet me at my office when we reach that schedule.

Peter: Okay, cool... I'll be there.

* * *

At Oscorp, footage of the Goblin showdown with Spider-Man was seen on the screen while Norman and Fisk took to viewing the video.

Norman: (Watches the footage) Well, this is an interesting predicament.

Fisk: (Looks at the fight between the Goblin and Spider) What do you think that thing is?

Norman: Uh, it's a Goblin. That thing talks trolling in Wall Street last Halloween, it said so on stage.

Fisk: Before he killed off all of your board members for siding with Quest Aerospace.

Norman: An... (Formed his hand into a fist) Unfortunate tragedy indeed. Both on Oscorp's and Quest Aerospace's part, but what happened is in the past. (Turns to Fisk) At least that thing gave me full control of the company beyond the board's jurisdiction.

Fisk: Well, the Spider's alive. That's one thing that freak didn't kill.

Green Goblin: (Rolls his eyes while walking around the two) **Well, your welcome, you ungrateful fat bastard! Ugh, swear to god, I outta rip his intestines out one of these days.**

Norman: (Sighs, keeping his composure) Well, this is probably good for us that he didn't.

Fisk: How?

Norman: Because that way, if we get the chance, we may be the ones who will have the pleasure of ending whoever our Spider-Man problem is.

Fisk: Alright, well I'll give you that point. But for now, we need to get to the City Council. We have an appointment that we're both scheduled for.

Norman: Of course, but first; we need to have a discussion about that particular Spider pest that we need to deal with.

Fisk: Osborn, we have no time to discuss this. And besides, we'll need special assets to do that.

Norman: Well, I'm so glad you mentioned it, because I'm ready to send in one of our own.

Fisk: And who is our next asset after Gargan?

Green Goblin: **Oh, of course, you'd include me! Go on, tell him! Let me take care of the Spider! Please, please, please!**

Norman: Mr. Alex O'Hirn.

Green Goblin: **Oh, you party pooper!**

Fisk: Well, where is he?

Norman: In this building. Follow me.

Norman led Fisk into one of his private elevators as the two walked inside. There, they picked the floor they wanted and began to be lifted down below while Goblin looked really uncomfortable inside, being the tallest of the three despite being in Norman's head.

Green Goblin: (Crouched right behind Fisk and Norman while trying to feel comfortable) **Ugh! These elevators are too small for me, dammit! This is why I prefer jumping into things rather than take these stupid, tiny mechanisms!**

Fisk: So, do you have any ideas for Mr. O'Hirn?

Norman: Well, I have been thinking about him in my free time and just by studying his psychological profile, he's more of a brute than a man who thinks with his head.

Fisk: Yes, so what's your point?

Norman: My point is, maybe all we need to crush a tiny speck is by using a much bigger brute.

Green Goblin: **Oh, thank you soooo much for considering me!**

Norman: (Hears the elevator bell dinging) Ah, we arrived.

The two got out as the elevator door was opened, leaving Goblin the last one out as he fell to the floor, lying thereafter no longer feeling trapped.

Green Goblin: (Moaned hazily) **Okay, on second thought... Maybe I'll just tag out of today's Episode and let whoever the Writer wants readers to read about while I call in for bigger elevators and then RIP THE ARCHETECT'S DAMN HEAD OFF!**

As he rested on the floor, Fisk and Osborn walked over to a window as two scientists were silently working on their equipment. From their view, Alex O'Hirn was seen placed inside of a containment unit as he was stripped of his clothes to be embedded with a testing uniform.

Norman: (Looks out the window) The two scientists you just saw are Igor and Georgi. Both of them born and raised from Russia. I hired them due to their expertise in their colorful work for the Russian Mafia and of course, KGB. It turns out they liked to expand their organization into other places of interest having seen the world evolve at a rapid pace. Shame they had to be shut down though, I would have found some lucrative use for it.

Fisk: You mean, we?

Norman: (Nodded, pointing at Fisk) Yes, Wilson... I meant We. Apologies.

Fisk: (Turns to look at O'Hirn) When can we begin?

Norman: In a minute. But first, let's have some words with him. (Tests the speakers) Mr. O'Hirn, how are you feeling today?

O'Hirn: (Is waiting inside of containment) Bored. Been doin' nothin', but stand around in this glass cage all morning!

Norman: Oh, I know it's a pain in the ass, but you will see that the wait is indeed worth it very soon! Now, we're about to begin the process, so are there any questions before we begin?

O'Hirn: Well... Can I grab something to eat at least?

Norman: (Chuckles) Well, believe me, I know how it feels to crave a fine good burger in my spare time, but unfortunately, this experiment requires that you don't consume anything in the last 24 hours. Otherwise, everything would a mess, and god knows what. But how about after we've wrapped up the procedure, we'll get you a bite to eat. All of it's on me.

O'Hirn: Okay, well where do I get out of this?

Norman: What you get out of it is a well-paid compensation of being _Impenetrable_.

Green Goblin: **In other you're going to be the face of destruction, mayhem, and the number of screaming that's to be done!**

Fisk: (Turns to Norman) Can we speak in private?

Norman: (Nodded as he turned to walk with Fisk) What is it, Wilson?

Fisk: How long is this going to take?

Norman: Well, that would be around, 2 hours at best. What they're going to do is pour in a pool of liquid that materializes around Mr. O'Hirn, and then make his entire body so thick that not even bullets will penetrate.

Fisk: And you said that bullets won't penetrate him? Not even his skin?

Norman: Wilson, by the time we're finished with him, that armor is will be his skin from now on. (Turns to look at O'Hirn while waving at him, seeing a glass covering the sides of his face) The only part of him that will be left will be his face since we will need him to breathe through this experiment.

Fisk: I see. Perhaps in the meantime, while this is happening, we should focus our efforts on locating that creature from Halloween.

Green Goblin: (Is seen sitting on top of a desk, criss-cross applesauce) **Ooh, wanna have your autograph signed that badly, eh?**

Norman: (Turns to look at Fisk) What for?

Fisk: (Turns to Norman) To kill it, that's what for.

Green Goblin: **Oh, how sweet of you.**

Fisk: Men in masks is one thing, but I cannot, and will not tolerate monsters running around my City wreaking chaos.

Norman: Well, I'm sure we'll have the authorities to look for this... Creature.

Fisk: That's the problem; I don't want to wait for the police... In fact, I don't want to wait for anyone, let alone the rules of the so-called law to handle the problem. When I want a problem solved, I want it solved immediately.

Norman: And we'll solve it when the city council agrees to pay us with funding the search party for Spider-Man and that Goblin beast.

Green Goblin: (Is sitting on a table, raising a brow) **Ouch! Watch what you say, I'm right here you know!**

Norman: Besides, you and I both know that the experiments we're conducting costs a lot of money. And we're going to need it if we're going to have our own supply of Enhanced at our disposal.

Fisk: I agree... But I'm starting to wonder if this is something that actually benefits you, Osborn? After all, it killed your board of directors, scaring off Aerospace enough to stay away from buying your company, and here you are still owning it. It's like you wanted this to happen.

Green Goblin: **Look at this guy! Such a smart thinker, I like it! Shame we have to kill him, though.**

Norman: And what exactly makes you think I'd want to be anywhere near that thing? Wilson, it killed my own Board Directors, my company is still trying to add new members.

Fisk: The same one that had apparently made a deal with Aerospace without your approval.

Norman: Of course, but I don't know that thing! It's obviously deranged!

Fisk: Then I believe that makes it your problem as it is mine. But, that only depends on how well Alex O'Hirn performs when we let him loose.

Norman: Of course. When reports of new superhumans appearing out of the blue, causing panic and destruction in their wake, the council will have enough reason to give funding to us.

Fisk: Then I will trust in your judgment. (Turns to leave)

Igor: (Turns to Norman) Mr. Osborn? We are ready to begin the experiment.

Norman: (Sees Wilson Fisk leaving before turning to Igor) Let's start the process.

A large vat appeared above O'Hirn as it began to pour in the liquids inside of him. As Norman watched, his scientists on their headphones trying to listen for anything that could disrupt or cause the experiment to go horribly wrong, Goblin began to appear right in front of him in the glass reflection.

Green Goblin: (Looks at Norman) **So... Fatso's dead, right?**

Norman: (Looks at the Goblin) Not yet... He may have his uses to us...

Green Goblin: **But we are going to _kill_ him, aren't we?**

Norman: (Crafts a grin) Only when the opportunity presents itself...

* * *

Peter was in an English class, reading a book along with his fellow students called _The Great Gatsby_ as he continued to listen to his teacher, the announcement speakers began to play out in the background.

Announcer: Will the following students please come to the Principal's Office? Peter Parker, Gwen Stacy, and Elizabeth Allan Toomes. Thank you.

Peter, having heard the principal call out his name, began to excuse himself out of the class as he turned to leave. When he arrived at the Principal's office, he saw Gwen and Liz having already arrived while having a discussion with the teachers.

Gwen: What do you mean, the Decathlon's been canceled this year?

Peter: (Raises a brow, whispering to Liz) What?

Liz: (Turns to Peter) Just, listen.

Morita: (Turns to Gwen) Gwen, I'm sorry. But given the circumstances that had befallen recently, I'm afraid the school budget has been cut short.

Harrington: I'm sure next semester will be alright, but after what's happened with the shootings, and the Halloween tragedy, we're just gonna have to make do with what we have until time has passed.

Gwen: But it shouldn't have to be canceled this soon! I mean, we're already in the championship leagues, we can't just give up!

Principal Morita: Gwen, we understand your passion for the championships, but it's not up to us. It's up to the board.

Harrington: But think of it this way; at least you and Peter will have enough time to spend with your Internships at Horizon Labs. (Turns to Peter) Is that right, Peter?

Peter: (Nodded, looking at Gwen) Yeah, I guess so...

Morita: Great, then it's settled. Now please, go back to class, all of you.

The students walked out of the office as they began to walk down the hallways contemplating the news.

Peter: (Walks with Gwen and Liz) Well, that sucks that we're not gonna have any more Decathlon events. I really enjoyed that.

Gwen: (Walks with the two) As much as you enjoy keeping people in the dark?

Peter: (Turns to Gwen) Gwen, that's not what I mean.

Gwen: No? Then I guess I'll never know considering you like keeping secrets to yourself. (Turns to leave)

Liz: (Watches at Gwen leaves) So, I'm guessing she's holding a grudge.

Peter: (Sighs) Can't say I blame her. I had a chance to tell her who I was, and I totally rejected it.

Liz: (Turns to Peter) Then why not just tell her now?

Peter: (Turns to Liz) You know why.

Liz: Oh come on, don't use that _monster_ as an excuse to justify the reasoning!

Peter: It's not just the Goblin, Liz, it's me! (Looks around, seeing no one in sight) I... (Turns to Liz) I was completely helpless last Halloween... I was at his mercy, I was completely useless out there.

Liz: What do you mean? You saved lives!

Peter: Yeah, I saved _some_ lives others died because I let him get away with it. If I can't protect myself, then what good am I at protecting everyone I care about?

Liz: That doesn't mean-!

Jessica: (Walks out of the office, seeing Peter and Liz) Ah... What a surprise, I was just looking for you.

Peter: (Turns to Jessica) Oh, hey.

Jessica: (Turns to Peter) I just got a call from Fury. He's ready for you.

Peter: Okay, so when can we start?

Jessica: Now.

Peter: (Blinked) I'm sorry, "Now"?

Jessica: (Turns to leave) Let's go. Allan, you're coming with us.

Liz: (Raises a brow) Seriously?

Jessica: You wanted to control your powers, remember? This is your chance.

Liz: (Blinked as a reaction to being stunned) Whoa... Um, okay.

She obliged as she began to walk with Peter and Jessica out of the school, entering a car sitting in the parking lot.

Jessica: (Walks to the driver's side) You two go in the back. No exceptions.

Peter: (Sits in the back with Liz while he put his seatbelt on) So, how are you going to explain this to the school?

Jessica: You let me worry about that. I'm a school counselor, I can make excuses.

She drove the two out of the school and started to drive over to Manhattan as they took the Queensboro Bridge.

Peter: (Looks at Oscorp Tower) So, I'm guessing you're not taking us to Avengers Tower or Horizon Labs.

Jessica: No. I'm taking you to S.H.I.E.L.D.

Liz: (Raises a brow) Mmkay, so does this mean-?

Jessica: No, there aren't any Helicarriers involved if that's what you're asking.

Liz: (Knocks her head against her seat) Damn.

Peter: So where exactly are we going?

Jessica: I told you; I'm taking you to S.H.I.E.L.D.

Peter sighed as the car arrived at the sprawling metropolis district. When she pulled over, the car was parked next to a giant tower as the three got out of the car, walking inside as Peter carried his bag containing his suit as they saw that the building was utterly abandoned.

Peter: (Looks around) Okay... Are you guys going bankrupt or something? Because this place is in dire need of heavy-duty maintenance.

Jessica: (Walks to an elevator) That's the cover. (Opens it as she turned to the two) Come on.

The two followed her inside as the elevator door closed in front of them.

Jessica: (Hangs on to the rail) Upper levels.

Elevator A.I.: (Is heard in the elevator, startling Peter and Liz) **Warning; there are two civilians that do not have clearance.**

Jessica: Override, Jessica Drew. Tango Clearance, Level 7.

Elevator A.I: **Confirmed. Welcome back, Agent Drew.**

Peter: (Looks around as he felt the elevator mechanisms whirl) Okay, where exactly are we?

Liz: This doesn't look like the same place you took us to the first time we actually introduced each other.

Jessica: No. That was merely a safe house to store high-level items for a short amount of time, which is used to provide meetings.

Peter: And if we're considered high-level, why aren't we being taken to a Helicarrier or even the Triskellion?

Liz: Isn't that place in Washington D.C?

Peter: I'm just providing points of interest to where she could have taken us.

Jessica: Well, there are many places where we take our Base of Operations, but for this Building, we choose it to keep tabs on every important thing that goes on in NYC. For this Building houses the World headquarters of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. (The elevator door opens, walking right out) For this Building is S.H.I.E.L.D. Central.

As she led the two out, they were met with complete amazement by how big the interior landmark is a giant S.H.I.E.L.D. logo was planted on the ceiling. Looking down, they felt like it was staring at an endless scale one could only imagine as breathtaking.

Peter: (Looks down at the lower levels) Whoa...

Liz: (Looks at the building inside) Okay... I am never gonna watch _Labyrinth_ again without thinking about this excessive amount of floors this place has.

Fury: (Walks over to the group) You know, for someone who literally climbed to the very top of Empire State, you're looking really surprised by the height.

Peter: (Turns to Fury) You run this place in Midtown? Seriously?

Fury: What? Did you really fall for the abandoned building ploy?

Peter: Well, yeah.

Fury: Good. That's what we want people to think.

Jessica: (Turns to Liz, handing her a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform) Here. You're going to need this for the training regiment we're going to be doing.

Liz: (Receives her outfit) Am I going to be wearing this forever?

Fury: What? Are you expecting some fancy suit like Parker's?

Liz: Sort of. I mean, if I'm going to help Peter out, maybe I shouldn't look like a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent or something, that would confuse people.

Jessica: We'll work something out. But in the meantime, you two should head to the Excercise Room. That's where you'll begin training with us.

Fury: This means you two should get dressed. P.E. starts in 5 minutes.

* * *

At City Hall, George Stacy and Yuri Watanabe were at the Mayor's presence as they discussed the events that took place on Halloween.

Mayor: (Reads the paper about Goblin) You know, there's a lot of things that I dislike... The traffic... Slow internet bandwidth... (Turns to the cops) Have I mentioned alien invasions yet? Or perhaps billionaires who dress themselves up in fancy suits of armor while funding an entire team of people, people who call themselves _heroes_. (Gets off of his chair) And it's not out of jealousy or anything like that... It's because I genuinely hate the idea that people like that have an excuse to hide who they really are; whether it's a drunk philanthropist or a Russian Spy, or perhaps a trained Archer who works for our government. (Puts his drink down on the desk) See, I find people like that to be extremely bad influences on our society... Because people like that give others an excuse to hide behind a mask, committing acts of Vigilantism and allowing more individuals to pop up. Or rather, _monsters_ shaped like a Goblin, freaks of nature that believe themselves to have an excuse to commit homicide in public, criminals who believe that they can get away with absolutely everything they want all because they have superpowers.

George: (Looks at the Mayor, sighing) The NYPD is still investigating the whereabouts of Spider-Man and the Green Goblin, Mayor Koch.

Yuri: Rest assured, Mr. Mayor that we have the situation handled.

Koch: Well, you guys clearly make a bang-up job of handling it.

Yuri: Mr. Mayor, with all due respect, our units have been fanned out all over the 5 Boroughs trying to look for the Spider-Man, and they have trouble having to catch him because even I admit that he is a slippery type of guy.

Koch: Ah, yes. I frankly remember watching you on the TV that one night when that vigilante quickly disarmed you by pulling your gun away.

Yuri: I've become accustomed to being wary of using it ever since.

Koch: Well, don't get me started on the police station at Chinatown. It's embarrassing enough to tell the press that the NYPD couldn't handle three criminals who had taken an entire station within a matter of minutes.

George: Well, with all due respect, Mr. Mayor, we couldn't have handled it without the likes of Spider-Man.

Koch: (Raises a brow) Oh? I'm sorry, Captain, but I could've sworn that I heard you actually _supporting_ this athletic mascot.

George: I don't condone it. But based on what he has done for us, I believe we should be focusing our efforts on the thing that killed off the Oscorp Board along with a dozen other innocent people last Halloween.

Koch: (Turns to Stacy) George, I understand that you want that beast off the streets after your Daughter suffered a near-death experience from that god awful night, but come on; you can't really expect any of us to just let the masked figure go, don't you?

George: (Sighs) I'm not saying we should just give up on that issue. I'm just saying that we should be prioritizing on the Goblin, the obvious menace to this City. We don't have enough resources to scour the whole 5 Boroughs on two highly profiled individuals.

Koch: I was suspecting you have your doubts about that... Which is why I have come to ask for help from those outside Government standards.

Yuri: From who exactly?

As they asked, the elevator door was opened, revealing both Wilson Fisk and Norman Osborn as they walked out to join the meeting.

Fisk: (Walks over to the group) Captain George Stacy, I've heard so much about you and your ongoing case against Spider-Man from my good friend, Norman Osborn. (Extends his hand to him) I believe you and I have met before during my party at my building.

George: (Looks at Fisk with no impression) I hope you forgive me for not accepting your humble gestures due to... Rumors.

Norman: (Walks over to George) Captain, please be mindful! Mr. Fisk and I are being awfully generous for our being here.

Yuri: And what exactly are you proposing?

Koch: Ah, direct to the point! I have Mr. Fisk and Mr. Osborn meeting us here because they'd like to offer to fund the City's resources in our manhunt against Spider-Man and the Green Goblin.

Fisk: After witnessing such horror displayed at Wall Street on Halloween, I was disgusted that such a beast is allowed to walk among us, getting away with homicide hardly without a scratch.

Norman: And let's not forget that despite my Board of Directors having... Differences in opinion, I'm sure we can all agree that they did not deserve to go out the way they did.

Fisk: Which is why Osborn and I are offering our own personal security details to safeguard New York.

George: You mean, you want to have your own thugs to safeguard the very city we try to defend it from?

Koch: My, Captain Stacy, you're acting like this is some kind of Hostile Takeover.

George: What if I told you it's because I feel like it is?

Norman: Well, it's not. Believe me, if the city council passes the bill that allows them to give the necessary funding to Oscorp to assemble the best security measures it has ever seen.

Yuri: For the right price, you mean?

Norman: Oh, Detective. Money isn't an issue when fear comes into play.

Koch: He's right. After all, people are too scared to even celebrate Thanksgiving, or even buy turkeys in case that thing managed to plant explosives as some twisted prank. The last thing we all need is another tragic homicide.

Fisk: Something we can personally agree to avoid at all costs.

Koch: Exactly. So, once we have the meetings, and when they agree with the bill, we'll start setting up Mr. Osborn's resources and we'll track both of them down in no time.

George: If we're going to be spending money on Norman Osborn, then we're going to need to see proof.

Yuri: The Goblin hasn't been sighted in the last few days, so they'll need to see how exactly your protection can keep this town safeguarded.

Norman: Oh, but it's not just the Goblin creature this City needs protecting from. It's possible new threats that may come next. I mean, if someone with powers that aren't our own end up taking advantage of these tragedies, or see that anyone can get away with this brutality, that makes them feel invincible, don't it?

Koch: Yes, I'm sure it does, Norman, but... (Turns to Osborn) Then again, seeing is believing.

The group began to walk down the hallways to talk while Norman watched them leave, aware of the Goblin just hanging on the ceiling feeling absolutely cozy.

Green Goblin: **You gonna check up on the patient?**

Norman: Huh-uh.

Norman began to use his phone while At Oscorp, Alex's cell was opened as steam popped out. With the scientists waiting, large stomping was heard from the cell as Alex's face only remained in the form of a Rhinoceros as its Gray coated skin layered armor stood out entirely.

O'Hirn: (Groans as his voice has become deeper) Oh, damn... Why do I feel so much taller all of a sudden?

Igor: (Nodded) That would be a part of your new upgrade, Mr. O'Hirn. (Opens up monitors showing off Alex's new look) Here, look upon your new self.

O'Hirn: (Blinked his eyes as he rubbed his chin) Oh, shit! I look so freaking huge! What did you guys do to me?

Igor: We merely coated your body with a liquid that in time, bathed it into a conditioned, indestructible armor that no one will have seen before.

O'Hirn: (Rubs his forehead, feeling a horn on top) What's this thing on my head?

Georgi: That's something we added to you, something to penetrate thick materials.

Igor: It is of great use to you, you shall see in the future.

O'Hirn: (Looks at his hands, now coated in a Gray skin) Alright... So, what am I supposed to do?

Georgi: You do whatever you want. You are free to go, Mr. O'Hirn.

Igor: With something you do for our clients in return. (Hands out a picture to O'Hirn)

O'Hirn: (Looks at the picture) ...What do you want me to do with him?

Georgi: Nothing lethal. Just bring him back here.

O'Hirn: Oh... Okay then, well... Let me get to work then.

O'Hirn began to walk away as Igor and Georgi answered a call from Osborn.

Igor: It is done. Asset is ready to go.

Norman: Good work. I'll have you two paid within the hour. (Ends the call)

Green Goblin: **So, I'm guessing this demonstration is going to involve a lot of shit to be messed up?**

Norman: (Grabs a cup of wine, his eyes having a Green flare to it) You assume correctly.

The businessman sipped on his drink while the Goblin sang in hysterical laughter.

* * *

Back in school, Harry was outside of Peter's class waiting for him to show up when the bell rang and he was nowhere in sight as students popped out of class in a rush.

Harry: (Looks around for Peter) Peter? Peter!

Sally: (Walks out of class) He's not here, Mrs. Drewman picked him up for studying.

Harry: (Raises a brow) Seriously? (Sighs) Of course, he did.

Ned: (Walks over to Harry) Uh, hey Harry.

Harry: (Turns to Ned) Ned, hey.

Ned: (Looks around) Hey, where's Peter?

Harry: MIA, Missing In Action. Apparently he's with the counselor that my Dad hired, so that's a bummer.

Ned: (Nodded) Yeah... (Looks at his phone, seeing no messages from Peter) Yeah, what a real bummer.

Harry: (Turns to Ned) Say, how have you guys been? It's been forever since Halloween, and I need my friends to talk to.

Ned: (Scratches his head) It's been ok... Peter's been through a lot since that night, and his Aunt almost died, so...

Harry: Oh, yeah... (Nodded) I heard you guys had a close encounter with that monster. I can't believe you made it through.

Ned: Honestly, neither can I. (Folded his arms) But how's your Dad? I know that his board got lit up quite literally last Halloween after trying to sell the company.

Harry: Yeah, I'm still feeling a little bitter about what they tried to do. But that doesn't mean they deserved what happened to them.

Ned: I don't think that Goblin really cared what they deserved. In fact, I'm pretty certain he only did it out of fun.

Harry: Yeah, well that's what happens when some people read way too many Norse God folktale. (Checks his watch) Hey, I gotta get going. I have homework regarding Quantum Physics from Hank Pym's Point of View. (Punches Ned lightly in the chest) I'll catch you later.

Ned: (Sees Harry leaving) Bye.

Harry left to walk down the hallway as Gloria caught up with Ned as she walked down the stairs.

Gloria: Yo! (Gets Ned's attention) Have you seen Peter and Liz anywhere? I've been trying to reach them.

Ned: (Sighs) Yeah, about that...

Gloria: Oh, god. (Rolls her eyes) They're doing that thing with sweet, kind, charming Jessica Drew.

Ned: Yeah, it's Jessie Drewman, remember? Nobody knows that.

Gloria: (Looks around) Okay, well did Peter tell you?

Ned: No. Not one text or phone call, it's like he ghosted on me.

Gloria: Well, it's not like Liz to just ignore her texts, so maybe they're somewhere that we can't reach them because they're blocking public communications signals or something.

Ned: I don't know, but honestly, I feel like all Peter has been doing is just ghosting out on us since the Green Goblin showed up. He didn't even tell Harry that he was "Studying" with Mrs. Drewman before he left.

Gloria: Well, Peter can't keep this up forever, so he'll have to learn one way or the other that he can't push everyone away no matter how much the danger is. But for now, we just have to hold down the fort and keep his secret identity in check.

Ned: (Nodded) Sure... (Walks with Gloria as they ventured down the opposite side of the hallway) Isn't it a little shocking that no one knows who Peter is yet?

Gloria: You kidding? I'm surprised no one hasn't put two and two together yet.

As they walked together, Gwen was seen outside at the courtyard sighing as she searched the internet regarding Spider-Man as MJ walked by, seeing her friend using a computer.

MJ: (Sees Gwen) Someone's having a raw case of Spider-Geddon.

Gwen: (Turns to MJ) I know. I'm just looking for things to do in my spare time now that the Decathlon's been canceled for the semester.

MJ: Yeah, I heard. (Sits down while handing out coffee) Just as much as I heard about this special deluxe Spider Frappuccino that Coffee Bean cooked up, and I was thinking you and I could use a little Spidey Sense right now.

Gwen: (Takes the coffee as offered, seeing a Spider shaped logo in the coffee) This is seriously from Coffee Bean?

MJ: Yeah, and rumor has it that it's good stuff. Even Flash is digging it.

Gwen: Well, of course, _he_ would. That guy is a fanboy.

MJ: Yeah, well it's obvious he's not the only fan in school. (Sees a picture of Spider-Man) What's your deal with him anyway?

Gwen: What's my deal? He saved my own skin more than once! Not to mention that he saved my own Dad despite the fact that he still opposes vigilantism.

MJ: That never really stopped you from liking what _you_ like.

Gwen: It rarely ever does.

MJ: Rarely as in defining a rough patch between relationships? (Turns to look at Gwen) I noticed the way you and Peter have been acting towards each other, and my romance senses are telling me things aren't okay with you two.

Gwen: Oh god, is it that obvious?

MJ: Only for just a tiny bit as long as you pay attention to the little tiny details.

Gwen: (Sighs) Crap.

MJ: So... (Scoots closer to her) What's the deal with you two?

Gwen: I don't know.

MJ: What do you mean, "You don't know?" I thought you'd have all the answers to high school social life.

Gwen: That's my problem because I don't really have an answer quite yet. Peter, he... I don't know to describe it, it's like he's keeping something to himself and he's just too afraid to even share it with me.

MJ: (Raises a brow) Is he seeing a girl?

Gwen: No, not that I'm aware of.

MJ: (Curls her hair locks around her finger) Is he... Seeing a guy by any chance?

Gwen: That would be an easy assumption to put to rest, but I doubt that's the case.

MJ: Okay, then what's his deal? I mean, you two are both young, smart, talented singles in this school, you guys pretty much connect to each other like Vanilla and Chocolate had a baby together and become such a wonderful flavor.

Gwen: Well, Peter's problem is that he's keeping something to himself. Something personal. And my problem with that is I can't help him if he's not open with me about it.

MJ: Well, I've hung out with Harry Osborn long enough to know how much his friend likes you, so it's highly unlikely that he'd be trying to see another girl. And besides, if it's something personal, then maybe you should give him some space, let him have some room before he's ready to shine like a wallflower.

Gwen: (Turns to MJ) You know, this is probably one of the rarest cases of you perfecting a metaphor without trying to make a logical explanation out of it.

MJ: Eh, I tend to do it randomly just when people least expect it. I figured that would take the fun out of it if you were already expecting it.

Gwen: (Smiled as she took a sip out of her coffee, widening her eyes at an instant) Wow, this is really good.

MJ: (Grins while expressing delightful sounds) Agreed.

Freshman: (Sits in front of the two) Hey, ladies! Name's Alpha, I'm gonna ask you some questions based on an experiment for class, is that okay with you?

MJ: (Shrugs) Okay.

Gwen: Yeah, sure.

Alpha: Alrighty! So, question number 1; Is it okay to take drugs just once if you knew it would give you superpowers for just one day?

MJ: Unless Sages and Incenses are considered drugs, the answer's no.

Gwen: No, of course not.

Alpha: You sure? Because that one kid did it at the gym that one time, and he kicked ass.

Gwen: (Raises a brow) I'm sorry, what kid?

Alpha: That skinny kid. The one everyone calls Penis Parker?

MJ: Okay, clarification, it's Peter Parker, only Flash Thompson calls him that.

Gwen: What about him anyway?

Alpha: Well, haven't you heard? Some kids saw him break the Backboard that one time after owning some dude at Basketball. Some kids say it was an adrenaline rush, but honestly, I think it was Steriods.

Gwen: Well, I think that you are way over your head for assuming that thought.

Alpha: Hey, I'm just saying.

Teacher: Andy Maquire! It's time to head back to class, come on.

Andy: (Nodded) Yes, sir! (Turns to the girls) Later, ladies! (Turns to leave)

Gwen: (Sighs) Peter Parker taking drugs, no way am I picturing that in my head.

MJ: No, but you have to admit; that dude has some serious high-quality stamina to jump that high. No offense to the Backboard, but he's got moves!

Gwen nodded as she looked at a video of Spider-Man jumping the same height as Peter did at the Gym... Perhaps a little too similar to share the exact height.

Gwen: Yeah... (Grabs her Coffee) He's got some moves alright.

* * *

At S.H.I.E.L.D. Central, Peter got dressed up as Spider-Man while Liz wore a training outfit suited for her height as they walked into the Exercise Room where Jessica Drew would be, where she would be wearing a standard S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform.

Jessica: (Turns to the two) Hope you both are prepared. Class is about to be in session.

Liz: (Walks over to Jessica) I hope we didn't just transfer schools just now.

Spider-Man: Yeah, we haven't signed up to transfer out now.

Jessica: Consider this an extracurricular course hosted by S.H.I.E.L.D. You'll be coming here training for advanced combat sessions.

Spider-Man: Does this include punching? Because I feel extremely awkward punching, well... Ladies.

Jessica: If it provides you comfort... (Gets out a S.H.I.E.L.D. pad, uses it to activate something) You're not going to be fighting me today.

A door was opened next to Parker as he turned around, seeing a large drone stomping towards the Web-Slinger as it lunged over to land a hit. Seeing Red by Minor Threat began to play in the background as Spidey made a jump for it the second it did as he dodged the robot's attacks, Liz watched as he fought the metallic mechanism.

Jessica: This is a new kind of Life Model Decoy specialized by one of S.H.I.E.L.D. 616's best assets. Its large bulk is designed for training simulations based on the event of encountering an opponent that's twice the size of any normal human being. You're going to be training with it after your encounter with the Goblin creature.

Spider-Man: (Lands on the wall, hands holding on to it) That's just great! (Widened his eyes) Whoa! (Dodged the LMD's attack as it attempted to land a jab at him)

Liz: (Looks at Spider-Man training with the machine) Okay, so who do I have to-?

Before she knew it, Jessica began to attack her using melee techniques as Liz barely had the chance to defend herself.

Liz: (Tries to block her attacks) The hell?! (Gets kicked by the chest, staggering back) Ow!

Jessica: (Blew her hair out of her face as she looked at Allan) You, have no experience of combat aside from your use of your abilities, which only appeared very recently if reports are correct, so... Let's rectify that, shall we?

Jessica continued her assault on Liz while Spidey continued to get chased by the robot as Nick Fury watched from the balcony.

Fury: You know that LMD ain't gonna stop chasing you until it catches up to you.

Spider-Man: Then how do I stop it?!

Fury: That's something you'll have to figure out on your own. It's called a training session for a reason.

Spider-Man: Oh come on! Are you kidding me-?! (Gets swatted like a fly) AHHH! (Hits the wall and falls to the ground) Okay, that hurt. Karen, help me out, will you? Karen?

Fury: Oh, looking for someone? (Gets out a disk drive reading KAREN) I had Agent Drew remove this piece last night when you were in bed sleeping.

Spider-Man: You guys broke into my home and kidnapped Karen?!

Fury: Bitch please, Karen's an A.I, she fine.

Spider-Man: That's still kidnapping!

Fury: It's called borrowing. And you're a smart kid anyways, think with your head, not with your fists or your fancy toys Stark loaned you.

Spider-Man: (Groans as he got up, facing the machine) Oh, I am starting to regret this.

As Spider-Man went on to fight the LMD, Liz and Jessica continued their hand to hand combat training together as the teacher dominated the battle against the student.

Jessica: (Circled Liz after she threw her to the floor) Come on, you haven't delivered one punch at me ever since we started.

Liz: (Groans as he got up) You never even given me the chance to throw one!

Jessica: No? And what about the next person you're going to fight? Is he going to give you a chance to throw a punch?

Liz: (Turns to Jessica) I have powers for that.

Jessica: Oh, do you? Okay, then give me your best shot.

Liz: Seriously? But I could really burn you!

Jessica: I'm not kidding. (Waves both hands at herself) Don't hold back.

Liz sighed impatiently before setting herself on fire. Then she moved to deliver a hit at Drew before being pushed towards the wall, shouting out as Spidey took notice of how brutal Liz was being treated.

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) Liz! (Rolled himself on the floor to avoid a hand smashing into him) Holy crap, Fury! This is starting to be too much!

Fury: You gonna start saying that to the Goblin the moment you meet again?

Liz turned around and began to shoot fire at Jessica when she ducked down and hit her square in the stomach. When stumbled back, Liz's eyes were engulfed in flames and released a burst of energy that sent Jessica flying back as Peter turned to notice how extreme it was for his friend while Liz fell onto her knees.

Spider-Man: LIZ! (Runs over to her)

Fury: Shit. (Touches his earpiece) End the session now.

The machine stopped functioning as Peter ran over to his friend, taking off his mask while he knelt down, resting his hand on her shoulder.

Peter: You okay?

Liz: (Panted as she turned to Peter) I came here to learn how to use my powers without hurting anyone, not get into a freaking boxing match!

Peter: (Nodded as he got up, turning to Jessica) Jessica, are you alright?

Jessica: (Groans as she got up) Oh, I've been through worse.

Fury: (Walks to the group, joining them on the floor) Because she's been trained that way. It's how she's used to handling the pain of being pushed against the way Liz Allan just did.

Peter: (Turns to Fury) Well, if this your ideal version of how training looks like, then we're done here. I'm not putting ourselves through this.

Fury: Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you two needed training.

Peter: Not if it's going to be freaking _Hell's Kitchen_ in here.

Fury: Listen, you wanted to be trained so you could save lives, is that correct?

Peter: Yeah.

Fury: Then, believe me, this is the best option for you both.

Peter: (Looks at Fury, walking up to him) Was that the first thing you said to my parents? Right before they ended up having to leave me behind with my Uncle and Aunt when I was only four years old, never to be seen again?

Fury said nothing as Peter just looked at him silently.

Peter: (Scoffs as he took Karen out of Nick's hand) Yeah, we're done here

They proceeded to walk out of the room as Jessica walked over to the Director.

Jessica: (Rubbed her waist as she stood next to Fury) Would you like me to tail them?

Fury: No... No, let the kid walk.

As Peter and Liz began to walk out of the building, he put up his mask and began to swing out of the roof and hop onto another as he carried Liz over.

Spider-Man: (Sits on an air conditioning vent) I can't believe I actually agreed to even do this. (Turns to Liz) I mean, I didn't even think that they would go hard on you like that.

Liz: No, and I'm not comfortable about the bruising.

Peter: (Sighed as he took the Mask off) Whatever. I'm completely over S.H.I.E.L.D, my parents, all of it. I'll just go find the Green Goblin on my own.

Liz: And risk getting killed by it?

Peter: What other choice do I have?

Liz: (Raises a brow) Did you ask yourself that when you decided to keep your secret from Gwen?

Peter: (Sighs) I'm not getting into this again.

Liz: Okay, I get it! You're going through a rough patch, and you feel like you're not strong enough to handle this sort of thing when you had your first beating. And it's okay to feel that way.

Peter: How? How could it be okay?

Liz: Because... (Wraps a hand on his shoulder) It shows that despite who we are, we're only human. We get knocked down, we get ourselves back up, it's the way of life. It's just the way it is, you know?

Peter: (Nodded as he looked out into a building) I'm sorry you didn't learn how to master your powers the way you wanted to.

Liz: It's okay. (Looks at her jacket) At least I got a cool jacket out of it.

Peter: (Looks at her jacket) Yeah, that looks really good on you.

Liz: Really? Thanks.

Peter: No problem. (Gets a call from May) Oh, crap it's May. (Answers) Hey, May.

May: (Is at school as it ended) Peter? Where are you? You and I were supposed to be at F.E.A.S.T. today.

Peter: (Widened his eyes as he started his eyes) Oh, god, I forgot. I'm sorry, May, I left school early.

May: (Raises a brow) Really? When?

Peter: I had a free period. It turned out to be my last, so I left. Sorry, I totally forgot to tell you.

May: (Sighs) It's okay. Tomorrow we can go, how about that?

Peter: (Nodded) Yes, absolutely!

May: Okay. Now be safe. (Ends the call)

Peter: (Sighs as he rubbed his head) Dammit, I completely forgot that I was supposed to meet May after school to visit the F.E.A.S.T. shelter she works at.

Liz: See what I mean? Just because you're some superhero doesn't mean you have everything under control. I've read a lot of comics growing up, and I get that some people in this type of life need to figure out their schedule sometimes.

Peter: (Nodded) You know what, that is something I need to do. I mean, with school, Horizon Labs, F.E.A.S.T, the Daily Bugle, my double life as Spider-Man, I need to plan out my calendar.

Liz: (Nodded) Yeah, you have a lot on your plate.

Peter: Which reminds me. (Gets his bag, getting out his camera) I need to take my Spider-Man pictures of the day. I'm gonna need the big bucks after all.

Liz: Go ahead, I'll go find my way off the roof.

Spider-Man: (Puts his Mask back on) Smell ya later!

He swung out of the building and left Liz to exit the skyscraper on her own before taking a peek at herself in a reflection. Seeing herself in a jacket with a Redshirt underneath it.

Liz: (Looks at herself) ...Hmm.

* * *

Later, Peter arrived at the Bugle to turn in some pictures to Jonah. When he arrived at the office, he saw Jonah sulking on his office desk as he watched the news for any updates on his son.

Robbie: (Noticed Peter staring at Jonah) I wouldn't disturb him. (Gets the kid's attention) Jonah's been going through a lot ever since the LF1 crash in New Malaysia. He's been worried sick about his son, John.

Peter: (Turns to look at Jonah again) I heard. Jonah's having it rough lately.

Eddie: (Walks over to Peter) He's faced some hard days, but he's tough like that. (Folded his arms) He'll pull through before you even know it.

Robbie: I don't know, Ed. John's an entirely different story.

Eddie: That doesn't mean that'll be forever. You know him better than I do, he'll find some miracle to get his strength back, and he'll make a verbal, critical news report before we even know it. (Turns to Peter) Hey, can we talk?

Peter: (Nodded) Sure, dude. (Turns to Robbie, handing him his camera) You got this, Robbie?

Robbie: Yeah, I'll put this to editing, see it from there.

The group went separate ways as Peter and Eddie walked over to an elevator door.

Peter: (Turns to Eddie) So, what do you need?

Eddie: Oh, I don't need anything. The question is, what do you need from Gwen exactly?

Peter: (Raises a brow) What do I need from Gwen?

Eddie: Yeah. I mean that as in relationship-wise because I can already sense things are off between you two. And I can already tell you haven't talked to her quite yet.

Peter: (Sighs as he closed) Look, Eddie, it's not about Gwen, it's about me. I mean, I have a lot of things in my life that I need to sort out, and I just came to a sudden realization that I have such a crazy schedule that it's like jogging through paperwork after paperwork.

Eddie: Well, whatever it is that you have to go on, you better figure it out. I know she and I didn't exactly... Have a perfect relationship at the end, but I know a girl like Gwen deserves better.

Peter: (Nodded) ...Listen, Eddie-! (Suddenly has a Tingling Sensation) Oh, god...

Eddie: (Noticed Peter's arm hair sticking out simultaneously at once) Are you cold or something? That looks like goosebumps right there.

Peter: I, uh...

Eddie: You know what? Forget it, I know a Coffee Bean stand just outside the building. (The elevator door opened) Why don't we walk outside and get some-! (Widened his eyes) Oh my GOD!

When the elevator door opened the two saw a much bigger Alex O'Hirn as he and Peter stood back in shock, seeing just how big he looked as O'Hirn walked out of the elevator. His large stomping taking everyone's attention immediately as they were as baffled as to the two first witnesses.

O'Hirn: (Looks around) Okay, I'm looking for a J. Jonah Jameson. Is he in here?

Jameson: (Walks out of his office, seeing O'Hirn) What the hell? Who the hell are you supposed to be?

O'Hirn: (Turns to see Jameson) Hey. You're that guy I saw in the picture. (Turns to grab Jameson) You're comin' with me.

Jameson: (Gets carried by O'Hirn) Hey, get off me, you son of a bitch!

Eddie: (Walks up to O'Hirn) Whoa, hold up! You can't just-!

O'Hirn: Move! (Pushed Eddie aside)

Peter: Eddie!

Eddie: (Gets thrown back, landing on a table) AGH!

Everyone panicked as Rhino walked into the elevator door, Peter took a look at him before turning to the stairs while everyone else checked on Eddie.

Robbie: (Gets Eddie back on his feet) What the hell happened?

Eddie: (Groans) Some jerk in a Rhinoceros gig just took Jonah!

Robbie: Rhinoceros? Eddie, have you hit your head?

Betty: Actually, about that... (Shows footage on her phone, seeing O'Hirn as a Rhinoceros being)

Robbie: (Takes a look at O'Hirn) ...So it's like that?

On the first floor, O'Hirn smashed the elevator door open as people ran away from the giant humanoid carrying Jameson on his hand as he started to walk out of the building, the exit was suddenly webbed shut as O'Hirn stopped right then and there, seeing the door stuck in sticky Web Fluid.

Spider-Man: I'm sorry, are you lost?

Alex turned around, seeing Spider-Man hanging from above the ceiling as the crook growled in anger.

Spider-Man: Because I'm pretty sure the NYC Zoo is supposed to be located in Central Park. I can give general directions if you don't have a map.

O'Hirn: (Glares at Spider-Man) YOU! (Drops Jameson on the ground) I remember you, you little runt!

Spider-Man: From TV? Yeah, I'm sure you have. (Points at Jameson) Pretty sure you must have caught at least one of his broadcasts, it is inescapable.

Jameson: (Lays on the floor while looking at Spider-Man) What the hell are you doing in my building?!

Spider-Man: Trying to rescue you, duh! (Hops off the ceiling and lands on the floor smoothly) Now, as I was saying, Mr. Rhino, if you wanted to be sent to the NYC Zoo, all you had to do was just ask, not commit carry people out by force!

Rhino: You sent my ass to jail, you weasel!

Spider-Man: Have I? When? Because I don't really remember you.

Rhino: Well, ya did! You and your stupid friend Karen! Flint told me she told you all about us!

Spider-Man: Karen? How do you know-? Wait, did you say Flint? (Looks closely at the Rhino's face, recognizing him) Whoa... Alex? Alex O'Hirn, is that you?

Rhino: Oh, now ya remember me! Like my new look, freak? (Runs towards the Spider, making a fist)

Spider-Man: (Jumps up high, landing on a wall as he saw Rhino bust a hole on the ground) Well, you're one to talk! You're literally a Rhino! I mean, how did that happen?

Rhino: Someone with enough money gave me one hell of an upgrade! (Pulls his hand out of the ground) And I may be a bigger freak than I used to be, but at least I'm not the one that's gonna get stomped like a damn bug in the next 5 seconds!

Rhino grabbed a piece of concrete off the ground and started to throw it at Spider-Man. When he jumped off the wall, the concrete got dismantled, causing small debris to fly everywhere, one of which was about to hit Jonah. Seeing this happen, Spidey used his Webs and pulled Jameson away from the blast radius as he was pulled away from the shrapnel.

Jameson: (Looks up at Spider-Man) You and that bulldozer are going to pay for the damages, you-! (Gets his mouth covered in webbing) Mmm!

Spider-Man: Sorry, I can't hear you! The adults are talking! (Jumps off the ground and lands on the receptionist's desk, looking at Rhino) Karen, make a call to Nick Fury, tell him there's a zoo animal on the loose and to bring in some-! (Widened his eyes, realizing something) Aw, crap, I forgot about Karen!

Rhino: (Turns to Spider-Man) Who are ya talking to? Your girlfriend or somethin'? (Lifts the desk upward)

Spider-Man: (Makes a backward flip, seeing the desk get destroyed during the Rhino's rampage) Not even close! (Stands up) Now, let's talk seriously here! Why are you after J. Jonah Jameson?

Rhino: Because the guys who reinvented me told me so! Igor and Georgi! (Slams both fists on the ground)

Spider-Man: (Makes another backward flip) And who exactly are Igor and Georgi?

Rhino: Who exactly is Karen?!

Spider-Man: Aw, I can't really say.

Rhino: Then you get nothing from me, Webhead! Now, hold still, dammit!

He started to run right after the Web-Slinger without slowing down as Spidey jumped onto the ceiling, seeing Rhino burst through the concrete walls and run right out into the streets as pedestrians ran away from the armored felon, panicked by what they saw.

Spider-Man: (Sees Rhino outside the building) Okay, well it's good to know concrete won't do the trick on stopping him.

As he went outside to fight, George and Yuri were walking outside of City Hall, entering their vehicle when they heard the radio springing itself to live.

Dispatch: All units, we have a Code Blue occurring at the Flatiron building, Daily Bugle. All units, please proceed with caution.

Yuri: (Raises a brow) Code Blue? What the hell is that supposed to be?

George: Oh, that would be the NYPD's label for a possible suspect with abilities the night after Halloween happened.

Yuri: (Puts her seatbelt on) God, is it the Goblin this time?

George: (Starts the engine) Even if it isn't, something tells me nothing good's coming out of this. Let's go.

They drove right off after putting their sirens on as Nick Fury looked out the window standing in S.H.I.E.L.D. Central as Coulson walked to him from behind.

Fury: (Hears Coulson walking by) Coulson, did Hill give you her sitreps from one of her agents in Canada? I have a possible asset there that we may use later.

Coulson: (Walks to Fury) I'm afraid we have bigger things than Canada right now, sir.

Fury: (Turns to Coulson) Is it, Parker?

Coulson: And something bigger, something that doesn't laugh much or ignite flames from his hands. (Gets out his tablet) Take a look.

News: (Shows off Rhino terrorizing the street) **Witness reports of a giant Rhinoceros rampaging through Greenwich Village just after coming out of the Daily Bugle! And apparently, masked vigilante Spider-Man has come to fight off against this abundantly fierce-!**

Fury: (Sees the live feed) ...Get the cars rolling. I want units heading for that street ASAP.

Coulson: Yes sir.

Fury: And save a seat for me! I'll be joining you on the field.

They started to leave the building when the cars the shape of old abandoned motors suddenly shifted into the S.H.I.E.L.D. armored trucks as they drove right into the street, Gwen was walking outside of school when she was caught up by Gloria.

Gloria: (Runs up to Gwen) Hey, Gwen!

Gwen: (Turns around, seeing Gloria) GG, hey.

Gloria: (Walks next to her) Are you busy? Because I know a place in Manhattan we could go to, I hear they have the best fries in the whole city.

Gwen: Uh, thanks, but I actually have homework to finish at home.

Gloria: Which you can do once you get there, but we''re still out and about, right? Come on, I have nothing to do today, I would really like to have my favorite GF to talk to!

Gwen: (Looks at her phone, seeing a picture of Spider-Man before turning it off) Well, I guess it can wait.

Gloria: (Smiles) Awesome! Now, let's go! We have a train to catch!

The two walked to the subway as Ned Leeds walked alone on the street, catching a TV playing a live feed of what's going on as Spider-Man was fighting off the Rhino in Greenwich Valley.

Ned: (Raises a brow, seeing O'Hirn) A Rhino? Seriously?!

Back in Manhattan, police cars that have arrived were dismantled by the armored Rhinoceros as George and Yuri arrived on the scene, seeing Rhino making trouble for nearby bystanders.

Rhino: (Sees the cops shooting at him) You want me back in jail? Then make me, you pigs!

Yuri: (Sees the Rhino, baffled by his appearance) Oh my god, first we have people dressing up as Spiders, Vultures, Scorpions, and now we have someone who is a literal Rhino?

George: Let's stay focused. (Gets his weapon out) We still have a suspect to apprehend.

Rhino grabbed a Patrol car, lifting it up over his head as cops began to fire right at him.

Yuri: (Sees the Rhino holding a car over his head) If we can even manage to apprehend him, you mean?

Rhino growled when he threw it at Yuri and George, who barely had a chance to avoid it until a Web caught the airborne vehicle midway in its crash coursing destination as the two saw Spidey save their own skins after making two Web Trip Mines, encasing it in webbing.

Spider-Man: (Takes a breath of air) Whew, I didn't think that was actually going to work. (Turns to Yuri and George) Hey, you guys oka-?! (Suddenly gets shot at by police) Whoa, hey! I'm your side!

Yuri: (Sees the Web-Slinger getting shot at) Speak of the devil, he's here too.

George: Yeah... (Turns to see Rhino still attacking the street as he grabbed a traffic light pole) But he could be the only one we need on this.

Yuri: (Turns around, facing the Captain) You're not seriously suggesting what I think you're suggesting?

George: (Turns to Yuri) Detective, we are facing a man that somehow got turned into a Rhino. And our bullets aren't hurting him, I doubt that even our own artillery will hurt him!

Yuri: So, what? We're seriously going to let this guy just take him out for us?

George: Since the Mayor is so inclined to treat him as the enemy, we might as well treat him as our ally. (Gets out his microphone) All units, stand down! Stop firing on Spider-Man! Repeat, stand down!

All armed forces stopped shooting at Spider-Man when ordered not to as Spidey hopped onto a street light, seeing that the police have finally stopped shooting at him.

Spider-Man: Well, that's nice the cops aren't shooting at me for a change. (Gets a call from Fury, seeing his name on his Optic vision) Oh, and at the nick of timing. (Answers the call) Hey, you call to give me back Karen?

Fury: (Is in the car going for Greenwich) We're several minutes into your position, Parker. But you're going to have to fend the perp off on your own.

Spider-Man: How? He's literally the size of the Hulk now!

Fury: Do as I told you, think with your head!

Spider-Man: Fury, this isn't a training exercise!

Fury: No, it's not. It's the real deal. You want people to survive this, you have to fight him using your brain. Now get moving, Fury out.

Spider-Man: (Hears Fury ending the call as he turned to face Rhino swing a pole at some police) Think with your head, he said. (Sighs) Oh, I'm gonna die.

He leaped off of the street light, facing Rhino once more as he purposely shot a few webs on his back.

Spider-Man: (Sees Rhino facing him) Hey, Needlenose! (Jumps on the Rhino, avoiding a hit as he swung around his head, jumping off to swing the other way) Party's over here!

Rhino growled as he began chasing after Spider-Man, being led away from the police while sweat ran down his face.

Spider-Man: (Swings away from the Rhino) What's the matter? Did you lose your speed when you grew big?

Rhino: (Panted as he chased after the Spider) At least I ain't no coward, ya scaredy-cat!

He kicks open a fire hydrant, drinking the water that shoots open as he poured H20 all over his face while Spider-Man urns to face Rhino while he caught the broken hydrant, hanging it on a traffic pole as he looked at him.

Spider-Man: (Sees Rhino drinking excess H20) Well, someone's a thirsty, thirsty, Rhino.

Rhino: (Ends his break, jumping after the Webhead) Come here!

Spider-Man: (Jumps off, swinging once again) Whoo, more like an Angry, Angry, Rhino! Come on, Hippo!

Rhino continued the chase as Spidey tried to steer O'Hirn away from any nearby civilians, which was an impossible task given where they are at as Rhino smashed open a car, and pulled its engine out, throwing it right at the hero.

When he dodged the engine, he saw a mother and child on the engine's path, leading him to jump after the mother after she pushed her child away, and making him grab her, swinging themselves away from the engine as it crashed on the building, and bounced off onto the sidewalk. Then as he put the mother down, he saw the two running away while Rhino ran right towards him, his Tingling Sensation taking place as he jumped off the wall, only get grabbed by the foot.

Spider-Man: Crap!

Rhino swung Spidey onto the ground, slamming him there before throwing him halfway across the village. Elsewhere, Liz was at a clothing store, admiring her new jacket until she turned away from the mirror, looking for ways to fit the look when she got a call from her dad.

Liz: (Answers the call) Hey, Dad. (Looks at Yellow shirt) Yeah, I'm out shopping for some, accessories. (Discards the shirt when she saw a pair of red shoes) Oh, right, I got out of school early, today. It's kind of my lucky day. (Rolls her eyes) No, I'm not shopping for Homecoming, that's like a few weeks away.

As she spoke on the phone, Spidey came crashing down from the window, taking her and her fellow shoppers by surprise as he landed right next to her on the broken table.

Liz: (Widened her eyes as she saw her friend on the ground) Uh, Dad, I'm gonna have to call you back, something just came up. (Ends the call as she hears many exclaims and bafflement while she ran over to Peter) Pete, uh, Spider-Man! What happened? Are you okay?

Spider-Man: (Groans as he rubbed his head) You probably should get moving, there's incoming.

Before Liz could ask what was going on, Rhino was seen outside, charging himself inside the bodega as many occupants ran away from his bulldozing path, seeing the Rhino causing much destruction around him

Storekeeper: (Sees Rhino inside the bodega) Okay, folks, I'm afraid we're gonna have to close the store for the day, so uh... We're done here!

Most of the customers and staff left the building as Liz stayed behind, seeing Spider-Man in the building with the Rhino.

Spider-Man: (Shoots a web at a counter full of bowling balls) Ma'am, you have to get out of here!

Liz: What? I'm not gonna leave you here with that giant, crazed psycho!

Spider-Man: Trust me, just make sure people are safe while I take down the Rhino! (Pulls the counter down, rolling the balls over) Now, go!

Liz cursed herself as she ran out of the store, Spidey looked at the Rhino approaching the balls, seeing that he is stomping on them like glass.

Spider-Man: (Groans) Ugh, dammit, the cartoons lied to me! (Gets kicked by the stomach, flown in the air) AGH! (Bounced off the ceiling and onto the floor as he moaned)

Rhino: (Walks on top of Spidey, standing above him) Remember what I did to them bowling balls?

O'Hirn raised his large foot above Spidey, prepared to step right on his head when fire was shot on his back. When he turned around, he saw Liz Allan, who wore a bandana resembling the Midtown High Tigers around her face, as flames were seen flowing around her hands, ready to fight.

Liz: (Looks at the Rhino with glaring eyes) What's wrong, big guy? Don't like the heat?

She throws more flames at the Rhino, pushing him back as more sweat appeared on O'Hirn's face, covering himself as Spider-Man got up, seeing how relentless Allan was as he saw the fire getting stronger with every shot she pulled.

Spider-Man: Whoa, hey! Molten Lady, you gotta stop!

Liz: Why? (Shoots more fire on Rhino) We're winning!

Spider-Man: But you're going to set the whole building on fire! You have to stop, now!

Liz takes a good look at the building around her as she continued to build up more flames. Seeing that he was right, she sighed, closing her eyes as the flames died out of her hands, Rhino looked dehydrated as he immediately grabbed a water bottle and started squirting out whatever water was in there as Spidey took great notice of it.

Liz: (Punched at the wall) Dammit, how are we gonna beat this guy if I can't even use my powers?

Spider-Man: (Sees Rhino constantly drinking water from bottle to bottle) You leave that to me. (Turns to Liz) Right now, the best thing you can do to help me is to watch from a distance and make sure people are okay. Is that clear?

Liz: (Nodded) Yeah.

Spider-Man: Alright, now go! (Sees Liz leaving as he turned to Rhino, using his Webs to pull the bottle away from Rhino) Okay, break's over!

Rhino yelled in anger as he charged at Spider-Man, crashing over the wall as he made a hole in the building, Spidey leaped off of Rhino and jumped over to the wall to face him, seeing a dumpster standing behind his foe as he shot two webs on each side of it, Rhino continued to look at him with mockery.

Rhino: Ha! Lousy shot!

Rhino was quick to take back his words however when the dumpster pushed him from behind, making him fall against another brick wall as Spidey made another leap, landing on the alley as he ran off into the street, looking for access to the steam pipes when he saw a hatch lying still on the ground, S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived on the scene as Fury got out of the car facing Parker.

Fury: (Walks over to Parker) Where is he? Where's the target?

Spider-Man: Getting back on his feet after I pushed him against a brick wall. (Pulls the hatch open) Listen, Fury, I need you guys to stand back! I have an idea on how to beat him!

Fury: What is it, then?

Spider-Man: Ever watch _Commando_?

Fury: (Raises a brow) Do I look like I'm in a mood for film class?

Spider-Man: Uh, not really, just hang back! I got this!

Fury: Oh yeah? How are you going to beat him then?

Spider-Man: With my head! (Sees Rhino emerging from the building) Now hang tight, I got this! (Turns to Rhino) Hey, looks who's back! (Jumps inside the hatch) Still up for game?

Rhino: (Runs after the Spider) If ya think you can hide underneath that spot, you got another thing comin' to ya!

He jumped inside of the hatch, landing inside of the steam pipe tunnel as Rhino sees Spidey hanging upside down on the ceiling.

Spider-Man: (Faces Rhino) Come on, you big lug, let's go for a run!

Spidey ran away upside down, making Rhino angry as he chased after the vigilante, rolling his head up to knock him off the ceiling as he charged his head against one of the steam pipes, his head pushed right through as steam started to exit the pipes, drowning O'Hirn of the cloudy fumes until he pulled himself out, feeling more sweaty and dehydrated than he was before.

Spider-Man: (Watches O'Hirn pant, exhausted) So, you ever watched the _Commando_ during the eighties? It's one of Arnold's old flicks.

Rhino: (Wiped his face off of sweat despite more growing in him) What'da do to me? You little punk?

Spider-Man: You know, there was this scene that I really liked, the part where he made an epic pun on a bad guy! But since I don't condone killing on any measure, I figured I'd switch it up, you know? Have you let off some of that steam that you're having.

Rhino: (Grows weary as he looked at Spidey) What did ya do?!

Spider-Man: You know, I couldn't help but notice that you stopped spoutin' off! (Hangs upside down on the ceiling, staring at Rhino) What's the matter? Mouth a little dry?

Rhino breathed, throwing a punch at Spider-Man, only to have it land on another steam pipe as more pressure was released into the tunnel, his heat starting to build up as he started to feel more and more exhaustion by the minute, which didn't help him as he punching more pipes, releasing more steam into the air as steam pipe explosions happened on the street, freaking some bystanders out as the fight continued underground.

Spider-Man: (Jumps off the walls as Rhino punched more steam pipes) Okay, so I made a mistake trying to pierce that thick hide of yours the first time around.

Rhino: (Panted as he grew more sweaty) Nothing can do that! Big Man's guys told me... I'm impenetrable!

Spider-Man: Too true, but nothing can penetrate if you can't perspire! I just realized during our whole fight that you sweat like Thor working out in the gym, and from the looks of it, you don't really look like you can handle it, especially if you're standing inside of a _steam tunnel_!

Rhino raised his head, realizing his ultimate mistake as he started running over to the ladder, trying to climb upward back into the surface when the bars were crashed in his hands, making him fall right back as Spidey started to shoot at the pipes, pulling them off to shoot more steam at O'Hirn. Soon enough, it was too much for Rhino to handle as he eventually gave into exhaustion and gave Spider-Man a chance to kick him to the ground right onto his back, moaning, out of breath due to dehydration.

Spider-Man: (Leans his head down at Rhino) Let off some steam, Bennet. As said from Arnold himself!

Rhino: (Panted tiredly as he closed his eyes) Promise you... Gonna kill you... Crush you...

Fury: (Climbs down the opposite ladder as he turned to Spider-Man) What the hell did you do down here?

Spider-Man: (Turns to Fury) Hey. (Turns to Rhino again) Just did the usual superhero beatdown, which was Amazing.

Fury: Amazing as causing Steam Pipe explosions all over the streets? Ask the people up there when we get back.

Spider-Man: (Rubbed his head) I'm guessing we're gonna be talking about that later.

Fury: (Turns to look at Rhino) Who is he?

Spider-Man: Alex O'Hirn. He was just a thief when I met him, now he's like a freaking goliath.

Rhino: Crush you... Destroy you... Make Mama proud...

Fury: (Raises a brow) Did you make him hit his head?

Spider-Man: No, but I'm pretty sure he's just losing it. (Leans forward on Rhino) Right, dear Alexander?

Rhino: (Moans) Only Mama calls me Alexander... You're not my Mama! Not my Mama... Mama...

Spider-Man: Oh, yes, I think we are.

Rhino: (His voice starts to whine down) Mamaaa! Do I have to go to schoooool?

Fury: (Nodded) Oh, he's done.

Spider-Man: Definitely.

* * *

Later, Rhino was shipped onto a S.H.I.E.L.D. Armored truck as Fury stood next to Spider-Man, facing Coulson as O'Hirn was tied down by Vibranium Magnets.

Coulson: (Turns to Fury) We'll have O'Hirn transported to the Raft. We'll give him a special cell suited just for his size.

Fury: Keep him restrained. He may have intel that we might need to know about later.

Spider-Man: Is there a way to even remove that armor off of him?

Fury: Based on what the designs are, I'm certain that it's gonna be stuck with him for life.

George: (Walks next to Yuri as he turned to Fury) As long as he stays off the streets, I'm settled with him being in the Raft for life.

Spider-Man: (Turns to George) Hey, Captain Stacy! Uh, thanks for calling off the cops back there.

George: (Turns to Spidey) I'm not sure where you come from, but I'm certain we don't repay our thanks by causing destruction of public property.

Spider-Man: Uh... Yeah, about that-!

Fury: He and I will have a word about that.

Yuri: (Raises a brow) Really? You and him?

Jameson: (Sees Spider-Man standing next to Fury) There he is! OFFICERS! Officers, arrest him! Arrest that punk and get him put into handcuffs!

Spider-Man: (Turns to Jameson, waving a hand at him) Hey, your welcome for saving your life.

Jameson: More like destroy my building, and cause traffic jams throughout Greenwich Village! That will take a long time to repair the damages because of you!

Spider-Man: Happy to help at any time.

Jameson: (Turns to Fury) You! I know you! You're the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, you're supposed to arrest thugs like that Masked Menace standing among us!

Koch: (Is joined by Fisk and Osborn as he arrived via limousine) He has a valid point, Director. Spider-Man is, but a blight upon this town, and we cannot tolerate his vigilantism any longer. It is time to take action and put him behind bars!

Fury: (Looks around, taking a sigh) You have a valid point on that, Mayor. It's my job as Director to take down potential threats to the world. (Turns to look at Spider-Man) But Spider-Man, based on what I saw, is no potential threat. What I saw was a young man, despite all odds, take down a dangerous individual too powerful for any man to handle, and save countless lives today. What I saw was a hero who had taken every punch for the little guy, despite how much the pain, he stood up for the rest of the people of this city.

Jameson: A hero? A hero?! Are you blind?! Look around you, he caused panic in the streets!

Fury: No, Alex O'Hirn, the Rhino, caused panic in the streets. Spider-Man only protected them the best he could.

Jameson: Yeah? Well, you know who else could protect the streets? The police!

Fury: Oh, really? The police?

Jameson: Yes, the damn police! You want protection? Call the damn police!

Fury: Oh, okay! (Walks over to the Rhino) So, you mean to tell me, that when a giant, Rhinoceros comes rampaging down the street the next time around, you expect people to just get out their phones, dial 911, and let the same police who were completely defenseless against the man with remarkable armor, defend the citizens of this city? Are you seriously asking people to do that, Mr. Jameson?

Jameson: (Starts sweating under his brow) Well, I'm sure-!

Fury: No, nuh-ah, answer me! Are you seriously going to ask people to do that, sir?

Jameson just froze, being publically humiliated as civilians held their phones, recording the entire event as Fury just scoffed.

Fury: Yeah, I didn't think so.

Norman: (Cuts into the scene) Excuse the interruptions, Director Fury, but I'm fairly certain that once the City Council passes the bill to-!

Fury: (Turns to Norman) To what? Leave this place entirely penniless to fund you? Yeah, I heard about it when it comes to protecting this city from threats like the Green Goblin. And as far I'm concerned, S.H.I.E.L.D. will be here indefinitely until we find the Green Goblin. So that means you, Mr. Mayor, can cancel the damn deal because we're going to be here containing any emerging Enhanced that may come to replace the Rhino.

Koch: Alright, well what about him? (Points at Spider-Man) He's still wanted by the NYPD! He's practically an Enhanced criminal himself!

George: I don't think that's the case here, Mr. Mayor.

Koch: (Turns to George) Excuse me?

George: (Stands next to Fury) In the entire time that Spider-Man has been here, I've seen him punishing the bad guys, serving the law, protecting its' citizens. I thought as well as you that he was just a vigilante, but given what has transpired, I believe we may have to call Spider-Man other than just that.

Koch: Well, that doesn't mean you can't arrest him! There's still a warrant out for god's sake!

Fury: Not for long. (Stands next to Spider-Man) For this point on, Spider-Man will become S.H.I.E.L.D's deputized enforcer of the law. He will assist us and the NYPD in protecting this town from any and all threats emerging in and out of NYC. (Turns to Spider-Man) With his permission, of course.

Spider-Man just widened his eyes, seeing how Fury defended him against all the negativity as he merely nodded his head, accepting the agreement/reconciliation.

Spider-Man: Sure.

Fury: Alright then, it's settled. (Turns to the authorities) Spider-Man is no longer an active vigilante. He is now considered a publicly deputized law enforcement unit for S.H.I.E.L.D. And if anyone has any objections to it, then feel free to write to the President of the United States about it.

He walked away from the cameras as reporters on the scene asked more and more questions as Fury turned to George.

George: (Looks at Fury) So... Am I going to be expecting any S.H.I.E.L.D. units showing up at my front doorstep?

Fury: (Folded his arms) We'll give you a call, give you a heads up notice.

George: (Nodded) Fine by me. (Turns to Spider-Man) And Spider-Man... We're counting on you to help us.

Spider-Man: (Salutes) Aye, oh Captain my Captain.

George rolled his eyes as he left with Yuri, facing the press as Spider-Man turned to Fury.

Spider-Man: (Looks at Fury) So, were you actually serious about all that?

Fury: I was. (Faces Spider-Man) But that depends on the matter on if you're going to freak out on us as you did earlier.

Spider-Man: (Sighs) Listen, I get that you were only trying to help us. If it weren't for you, I probably would have never figured out that I could use my smarts rather than just depending on everything else, but for Liz-!

Fury: Let me just say that... (Sighs) I am willing to make adjustments to some of the courses. After all, I've come to realize that your friend is still adjusting to her gifts, and stressing her out is the last thing she needs.

Spider-Man: I agree.

Fury: And listen... (Looks around, making sure no one was listening as he quieted his voice) I get that I wasn't able to protect your parents when they needed me. I tried to help them the best I could, and they just... (He took a deep sigh, closing his eyes) Look, if I can't help them before, then... (Opens his eyes) Maybe I can at least try helping you out now.

Spider-Man: (Looked at Fury, taking a deep breath) So... (Offers a handshake) Can we both agree to try again? Start over?

Fury: (Nodded as he accepted the handshake) To starting over.

* * *

Later, Ned was in his room on his computer, looking at the news regarding Spider-Man when he heard a knock on his window. Turning around, he saw Spidey waving his hand at him as he hung upside down.

Spider-Man: May I come in?

Ned sighed, getting off of his chair to open his back sliding door as Spidey was let into the room.

Spider-Man: (Looks around) Are your parents here?

Ned: Yeah, so you should probably keep your voice down.

Peter: (Gently shuts the door as he took his Mask off) Hey, how are you doing?

Ned: (Folded his arms) Fine... Other than the fact that I was left out of the whole Rhino ordeal earlier today, nor was I informed that you and Liz left school early today. I mean, I feel like all you have been doing to me, to Gloria, is do nothing, but ghost out on us for the past few days.

Peter: (Sighs) I know. (Sits on Ned's bed) And, I came here to apologize for that. (Sees Ned shuffling his feet as he leaned back) Look, when the Goblin kicked my ass on Halloween, I was... I was a wreck. I never felt vulnerable in my time being Spider-Man, and I certainly never felt like I was that close to death before.

Ned: Vulnerable? What about when S.H.I.E.L.D. kidnapped us from school and locked you up in a cell?

Peter: That's different, they weren't trying to kill us back there. (Leans forward) But my point being is that after I faced off the Goblin, alone, defenseless, helpless... I realized I have a lot to learn in this life and seeing how dangerous he was, I also realized that the more people that are close to me... The more I feel like I'm putting them in danger. And I don't want to put anyone I care about in danger, especially if the people that are trying to go after me will have some advantage in trying to get to you and me.

Ned: (Nodded) I get it. (Leaned forward, rubbing his hands together) I get it, you need to take a few steps back when it comes to the bad guys. But you also have to understand that when you distance yourself like that, it... (Sighs) It makes me and the people you know feel like crap. Take Harry, for example, he wanted to talk to you today, and you weren't even in class, let alone in school. Dude feels left out as much as I do.

Peter: (Nodded) I know, and I left Aunt May out when we were supposed to be at F.E.A.S.T. today, and I still feel awful about that. And you know, I just came into a realization that I have a lot on my schedule! Having to go to school, being in Horizon Labs, in S.H.I.E.L.D, F.E.A.S.T, Spider-Man, my life is just crazy!

Ned: Yeah, that does sound like a very hefty resume.

Peter: Right? It's insane. It's why I am working with Karen on figuring out my schedule. That way, I can balance all that out while trying to enjoy some parts of my life, you know? And maybe, just maybe, enjoy spending time with my friends because, well... I really like having you around.

Ned: Dude, I like being with you too! It's like being in a freaking Star Wars Saga, but no Lightsabers are involved.

Peter: (Smiled) So... Will you forgive me for ditching you for 3 days straight?

Ned: (Looks at Peter) ...No. (Sees Peter raise a brow, making him smile) Dude, kidding! I'm kidding, of course, I forgive you.

Peter: Oh, great.

Ned: Come on.

The two fist-bumped each other as Fury walked back into S.H.I.E.L.D. Central as he was joined by Jessica Drew, walking together in the cell block.

Jessica: (Walks next to Fury) I saw what you did on TV earlier. I'd like to commend you on shoving the Mayor and Osborn up their asses after deputizing Parker.

Fury: (Puts his hands into his pockets) Well, Parker might not be the only one we need to deputize later on. Parker's talking to Allan right now, and if she accepts the offer to rejoin, we need to limit the training sessions on a lower setting.

Jessica: Agreed. I did feel like we were a little too rough on her when we started the training. Perhaps we should also call off the LMD drones, make them feel easy and less like they're being forced into the session.

Fury: All of that, I'm starting to think you're reading my own mind, Agent Drew. But for now, we should check up on our patient. (Walks over to Coulson) Coulson, how's he doing?

Coulson: Same as he was the last few days. Take a look.

The two stood next to Coulson as John Jameson was reacting terribly to the MRI scans, his body shaking as another face took shape several times before fading into Jameson's skin, his eyes turning white as his teeth grew sharp at every scan until it was over, his body sweaty while his eyes bloodshot as the S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel witnessed what they saw.

Coulson: Sir, this parasite is unlike anything we've ever seen before. The subject has grown to have a specific diet that surpasses human standards.

Fury: Do we have a way of forcing the thing out of him?

Coulson: Not without potentially causing fatal injuries to his brain. The parasite seems to be in sync with its host, so much so as if it acts like a defense mechanism.

Jessica: Do we even know what's inside of him?

Coulson: All we know is that it some form of Symbiote. But that's on the inside so far.

Fury: Yeah... (Leans against the glass) Can't imagine it could look like on the outside...

As they looked at Jameson, Osborn and Fisk were at Fisk Tower after what had occurred during the Rhino's rampage, disappointed by today's results.

Fisk: (Looks at the TV) This isn't good for us, Norman. (Turns to the Oscorp CEO) We can't pay for the experiments if we're not able to make money out of this.

Norman: (Turns to Fisk, putting down his bottle of whiskey) You don't think I know that? As a CEO, I know for a fact that whenever S.H.I.E.L.D. or Nick Fury is involved, it is bad for business.

Fisk: I can see that, given that the Mayor just called, saying that the Council has agreed not to fund the bill due to their interference!

Green Goblin: (Groans as he walked into the room) **God, you people are so cute when you don't know how to improvise.** (Turns to Norman's ear) **Especially when the improvisation is sitting right in front of you.**

Norman listened to the Goblin, turning to his Television set. There, he stared at the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo... Then his memories of government contracts settled in... That was when an idea popped into his psychotic little brain of his.

Norman: Wait... (Turns to the TV) I think I've just found a way to make this work into our favor.

Fisk: How?

Norman: (Turns to Fisk) We use S.H.I.E.L.D. (Walks to his partner) Think about it, my company is designed to partake in Government Contracts. S.H.I.E.L.D. is part of the government. If we could find a way to have them get them to offer a contract for Oscorp, we may have the funds we need for our small science project of ours.

Fisk: (Looks at Osborn) ...It'll have to be a very good reason to make them offer you a contract.

Norman: (Points at Wilson) And that's where you come in, Wilson... For I know you have dealt with a particular mercenary who has his own school of trained mercs.

* * *

Sokovia, an undisclosed location...

Gunfire was heard throughout the rain as rebels were taken out one by one by a shadow. A shadow that have taken them out without any trouble as a hooded figure used a Bow, shooting an arrow right at one of the armed gunmen by the heart before switching to a Shield that has a T marked on it as he swung it in the air. The round object bouncing back and forth to take out several more gunman before the Shield eventually went back to his owner as he got out a Sword that has an Orange line colliding with its mostly Black color scheme as he cut down every remaining soul he saw, with no one left standing.

Then, his cell rang as his blade struck the leader of the Sokovian Rebel cell as he touched his head, answering the call.

?: Who's calling?

Fisk: (Stands outside on the roof of his building) Should you even bother?

?: Oh. (Pulls his blade out) You again.

Fisk: How is Sokovia?

?: Pleasant as always. (Puts his Sword behind his back) I'm guessing you have someone that needs to be taken out?

Fisk: Not quite, although I need someone to think that way, to feel paranoid. Which is why I believe you are a suitable candidate for this job.

?: Well, this is a first. And you're lucky that I just finished my job just now, I could use the extra cash.

Fisk: So, I presume that you are up for the task?

?: Big Man, I just need you to know I'm always up for whatever task that needs to be done. Although I gotta warn you, I do need to scope out the target's routine so I have a better understanding of what I'm dealing with. Then I'll give you a call, let you know I'm ready.

Fisk: Excellent. I'll be waiting for your arrival in New York then.

Fisk ended the call while the hooded figure with the abilities of Captain America and Hawkeye walked out of the Sokovian rainforest, Gwen and Gloria were hanging out at the Stacy residence, watching the news report of today's events as the night dawned.

Gloria: (Looks at George standing next to Nick Fury) Yo, your Dad just went savage on the mayor after taking down the Rhino.

Gwen: (Smiled) Yeah... Seems like my Dad is starting to see just how good Spider-Man is for this city after what we've been through.

Gloria: (Looks down on the floor, putting down her fries) Have you talked to Peter recently?

Gwen: (Sighs) Don't get me started on him. (Stands up, using her Hydroflask to drink water) I have had enough of the Parker shenanigans as it is.

Gloria: So, I'm guessing he didn't tell you why he did what he did, pulling every disappearing act.

Gwen: Nope. (Wipes her mouth) And you know what? It's his life, I'm not going to judge him for doing what he needs to do.

George: (Knocks on the door, getting his Daughter's attention) How are we doing?

Gwen: (Turns to her Dad, smiling) Daddy! (Walks up and hugs him) Oh, you deserve a medal after standing up to the Mayor.

George: (Chuckles) So, I take it you watched the news?

Gloria: (Nodded) Yeah. Does that mean you're going to be working for S.H.I.E.L.D. now?

George: I think I'd like to call it a partnership. After all, we could use the help we can get after Halloween, and perhaps having Spider-Man around isn't a terrible option after all.

Gwen: Wow. My Dad, working with S.H.I.E.L.D, that feels...

Gloria: Weird... (Drinks her smoothie as the two Stacys turned to her. Then she pulled herself out of her drink, looking at the two) Because a lot is changing so fast, you know?

George: (Nodded) Yeah. (Turns to Gwen) Which is why I should probably get to bed early. You two sleep well tonight.

Gwen: (Nodded) Thanks, Dad. Goodnight.

George: Night. (Exits the room)

Gloria: (Leans back against the pullup bed) Man, it's great having these sleepovers. It makes me have just a little bit of normalcy in this chaotic world we live in.

Gwen: Yeah, I agree. (Turns to a picture of Peter Parker, picking it up) And it just gives us a reason to pay no attention to the problems we have despite having Dark Brown-!

Suddenly, as she stared into Peter's eyes, a flashback ran into her mind as she remembers staring into Spider-Man's eyes. His colors resembling a very similar look as to Peter's as she blinked, seeing Peter's eyes and Spider-Man's in one.

Gwen: (Stares at the picture) Eyes.

Gloria: (Finishes her smoothie, seeing Gwen fixated on Peter's picture) Are you okay?

Gwen: (Puts the picture away) Yeah! Yeah, I'm... I'm fine, I uh... I just had a minor brain fart, that's all.

Gloria: Alright. (Puts her plastic cup away in the recycling bin and walks to the bathroom) Well, I'm gonna use the bathroom and brush my teeth, that okay?

Gwen: (Nodded) Absolutely! Go bonkers.

Gloria entered the bathroom, shutting the door as Gwen was left alone, giving her a chance to look through her backpack to find a picture of Spider-Man. Then she grabbed the picture of Peter Parker and lined the two together as the two sides became one, both Peter and Spider-Man seem like a slideshow as the memory of seeing Spidey's eyes and looking into Peter's up-close lined up together in a perfect circle... Both characters having the same eyes... The same height... Even the same body build... All leading to one inevitable conclusion as Gwen shuddered at the scary realization that was she was staring at the whole damn time...

Gwen: (Sighs as she saw Peter and Spidey's picture in sync) ...Holy shit!

* * *

 **Hey, I'm back as usual! Again, sorry for being late as usual, I was going through trying to finish off Transformers Animated into dealing with other life situations such as one of my dogs getting cancer just recently. For those who just found this out, you can check it out on my A03 page, see more details about it.**

 **Speaking of which, he only has Type B Lymphoma so that's actually pretty good. He currently has to go through chemotherapy before his Lymph Nodes disappear entirely. Other than that, if all things turn out okay, he only has for like another year to be a part of this world, so I'm happy for having hope in that idea.**

 **Anyhow, I hope for those overseas are surviving the Coronavirus Outbreak pretty okay. I had about some people getting killed from the disease, and my heart is in the people who's friends and families are affected by this, and for the poor Koalas that are desperately trying to survive the fires happening in Australia.**

 **Be sure to leave a Review/Comment on what your thoughts on this Episode, and I will be seeing you next time!**

 **PEACE!**


	11. The Task at Hand

Episode 11: The Task at Hand

 **O.T. Fagbenle as Taskmaster (Possibly)**

 **Hemkey Madera as Delmar**

 **Chris O'Hara as John Jameson**

 **Sumalee Montano as Leslie Gesneria**

 **All characters belong to Marvel!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Narrator: My name is Gwendolyne Maxine Stacy... And my life was actually pretty basic.

Teenage Anarchist was played in the background as we see Gwen Stacy opening her eyes as her alarm clock rang very loudly as she got up. Her hair all messy as she turned her phone off, she got out of bed to brush her teeth, get her clothes on, and get ready for school while she kissed her Dad on the cheek.

Narrator: You see, I'm a daughter of one of New York's Finest, so there a lot of perks to being the daughter of a high valued member of the police force.

Gwen: (Walks out of her home, seeing one of the cops) Hey, Yuri.

Yuri: (Grins at Gwen) Hey, kiddo. Did you study your math quiz?

Gwen: Done it like three times in a row like it was nothing!

Yuri: You go, girl!

Narrator: (Sees the two fistbump each other as she speaks in inner dialogue) For example, I know pretty much everyone that my Dad works closely with, and get along with pretty easily. (She is seen boarded on the train) I know the resemblance between what a real and fake cop IDs look like in the real world, I have knowledge of every single police code just after someone called 911, and I basically know how to track someone crooked given the right fingerprints.

She is seen walking to school, saying hi to her fellow students as she walked down the school hallways.

Narrator: I went to a very good school, I have a 4.0 GPA average, and I'm friends with mostly everyone in Midtown High.

Gloria: (Walks next to Gwen) Hey, Gwen!

Gwen: (Smiles at Gloria) Hey! Are you coming with us-?

Gloria: (Shakes her head) No, I've actually got a thing happening tomorrow.

Gwen: Oh, that's too bad!

Gloria: Yeah, but you have a good time, alright?

Gwen: (Nodded) Alright, well I'll see you around!

Narrator: (Sees Gwen walking away as she started collecting papers) I was one of the smartest girls in school. (Sees Gwen meeting with Liz and Sally as they collected papers) I was pretty much a normal girl despite being a cop's daughter... Up until I met someone.

Gwen: (Turns to the next person as the music stopped playing) Peter?

Peter: (Is still wearing glasses as he blinked, standing next to Harry Osborn) Y-Yeah?

Gwen: Are you okay? Because I noticed you were staring at me for some reason.

Peter: Oh! It's nothing, it's just... I like your hair.

Gwen: Uh... (Smiled a little) Thanks! (Shook her head) Hey, did you get your permission form signed?

Peter: Yeah! (Shows his Oscorp field trip form) I have it right here.

Gwen: Great! (Takes the paper) I just need to know because-!

Narrator: (Listens to Gwen speaking while she spoke inner dialogue) I mean, I sort of knew Peter since he was in my school's Decathlon and the school paper, but other than that, there wasn't much to go on about him... Until the day after the field trip, that is.

The next day, Peter Parker was seen breaking the backboard after humiliating Flash Thompson in the gym as Gwen witnessed Parker, who no longer wears glasses, shatter glass instantly after sticking one single landing as he fell smoothly on the floor, who was shell shocked what he did.

Morita: Parker! My office!

Narrator: (Gwen watches Peter as he left to follow the principal) After that day, a lot has happened. Peter Parker showing up with no glasses, making Flash Thompson look like a sore loser, and of course... His Uncle getting killed at gunpoint.

A gunshot was heard as the news of Ben Parker's death was played on Gwen's TV as tears poured out due to the fact that she met the man earlier that day.

Narrator: (Sees Gwen sigh sadly as she leaned back, water dripping down her cheek) And for those familiar with the story so far, you can probably guess what happened next.

Gwen was seen hugging Peter at school the next day after Ben Parker's untimely murder as she watched him pull away quietly. Then she just stared at him, walking away into the school halls in a very silent manner.

Then the next day, Ben's funeral was held as Peter, May, George, Gwen, Ned, Harry, Liz, Gloria, and MJ were all there to grieve for the Parkers' loss as his casket was seen being lowered down into the grave. Gwen's eyes were pointed at Peter as his eyes were getting watered up, pain internalizing his insides as she saw from just one look.

Narrator: After that... Nothing else happened with Peter Parker... The boy whose parents left him when he was a four-year-old, and now the boy whose Uncle was now taken away in the most common tragedies most can personally relate to... Yeah, nothing out of the ordinary happened with Peter... But something else did.

News: **We have eye witness reports of a masked vigilante in town, who is considered to be known as the Spider-Man, as he was seen stopping a car crashing right onto a transit bus, saving a dozen lives-!**

Gwen was seen at home watching the news as she was eating her cereal, seeing the new hero in town as she tilted her head in wonder.

Narrator: Of course, nobody had any idea who this guy was, or where he had come from. But what I do now is that the person wearing that mask would eventually save my life at a Stark Expo.

Spider-Man later saved Gwen's life when a car was thrown right at her and Liz at Central Park as he carried the weight of the vehicle on his back, his lenses looking right back at Gwen's as they made eye contact.

Spider-Man: (Stares right at Gwen, struggling to hold the car) Hi!

Gwen: (Waves her hand a little, staring back) Hi...

Narrator: And then after that, besides getting a wardrobe change with his Suit, a lot of things happened.

Spider-Man was seen fighting off the Shocker inside of the bank as Gwen watched the fight recorded through the bank footage on her phone.

Narrator: The Shocker showed up.

Joey Gastone was seen firing a gun in the school gymnasium as she ducked down, covering her ears as her Blonde and Pink Hair were waved in the air while being in an intense situation.

Narrator: The school had a shooting, which sucked.

Spider-Man was seen fighting against the Electro as Spidey used a fire hydrant to defeat him as seen through Youtube when Gwen watched the recorded video.

Narrator: The Electro made his debut.

An explosion at the Empire State Building occurred, trapping Ned, MJ, and Harry inside as Spider-Man saved their lives.

Narrator: My friends got trapped in an Empire State Building's elevator.

The Scorpion swung his Tail at Spidey as he ducked down, fighting him inside the bank.

Narrator: A Scorpion spread his poison.

At last, we have Green Goblin terrorizing Wall Street as Gwen and Spider-Man were at the epicenter of the event.

Narrator: And alas, a literal Goblin showed up, burning Oscorp's board into a crisp, and causing Spider-Man to save my life for the 2nd time in a row.

Spider-Man threw himself out of the building, grabbing Gwen as two concrete debris smashed into each other. Then as they landed on the ground they looked at each other with Spidey's mask having one broken Optic Lense as his Dark Brown eye gazed upon her Green's.

Narrator: All the while, Peter Parker, the boy who I have had some interest in for some time, kept ghosting out on everybody!

Then after he left, a homage of Peter leaving Gwen behind was seen throughout her every memory with him.

Narrator: It really sucked, because no one, I mean _no one_ , had any clue where he had gone other than excuses and more excuses! And it made me angry even more when he refused to even tell me what was going on with him!

Peter was seen boarding the subway train as Gwen walked down the steps, internally mad at him. Then the next memory showed her and Gloria in her room after watching news of the Rhino play out on her TV.

Narrator: I was so mad that I was just ready to get over him... Until with just one look, I figured out the answer.

Gwen's eyes peered upon Peter's, which were Dark Brown as well as Spider-Man's. Then a series of flashbacks were played out in her mind as Peter was seen breaking the Backboard glass, Peter exiting the Stark Expo with SPider-Man showing up instead, Peter exiting the gym just before Spider-Man showed up to put a stop to Joey Gastone, Peter leaving Gwen behind as Spider-Man saved her friends' lives, and Peter wearing a Spider-Man Suit on Halloween, and Spider-Man showing up during Halloween was something that was playing nonstop until Gwen was seen putting Spider-Man's and Peter Parker's picture together on each side, matching their faces together as Gwen repeated what her first initial thought was.

Gwen: Holy shit!

Narrator: So yeah... As you can already imagine, I am processing the information in a very calm, delicate manner.

The next day, Gwen's alarm clock was active for only one second as Gwen was still wide awake, her eyes looking caffeinated as she continues to look through case files involving Spider-Man. Then she looked through pictures of Peter Parker through CCTV images as she was on the roof going through every single piece of event that Spider-Man and Peter Parker had shared the same event in as she formed silver linings at every piece of picture she could find.

Finally, once she was finished, she sat down on the couch, drinking her cup of coffee as she stared at every single string stretched on a table as she saw everything that Peter and Spider-Man have ever been in at the same area, the same thought that was played in her mind.

Gwen: Peter Parker is Spider-Man... (Sips her coffee once again) Oh my god, Peter Parker is Spider-Man.

Narrator: Okay, maybe my mind did have a minor overload for the past three hours after waking up in bed 4 in the morning. (Sees Gwen put her papers inside of a personal binder as she got out of the roof, walking down the stairs) I mean, I understand if anyone feels like I'm overreacting just a little bit, but you can probably guess it is a little overwhelming to learn that the person that you had a crush on turns out to be a freaking superhero in tights.

George: (Is seen in the living room, looking at Gwen) Gwendolyne.

Gwen: (Turns to her Dad) Dad?! (Panted as she rubbed her hair off her face) Hi, good morning!

George: (Walks down the stairs) How long have you stayed up?

Gwen: What? No, I haven't stayed up all night, or any night! I-I woke up early.

George: (Stands in front of his Daughter) Early?

Gwen: Yeah! Yeah, what uh... What's wrong with that?

George: (Folded his arms) Gwen, have you forgot to do your homework?

Gwen: No, I never forget to do my homework! I'm only checking to see if I got everything done, you know me! I tend to be really thorough when it comes to homework.

Narrator: Apparently, not thorough _enough_ when it comes to Spider-Parker.

Gloria: (Walks out of Gwen's room, seeing Gwen awake) Girl, how long have you been up there?

Gwen: (Sees Gloria, hyped to see her) GG, hey!

Gloria: (Raises a brow) How much coffee did you drink?

George: Apparently too much. (Puts a hand on his Daughter's shoulder) Listen, you may have to turn in your work to Gloria because I just checked my calendar, and today is Take Your Daughter to Work Day. And I know that you really hate that sort of thing, I'd figured maybe today could be a chance to see what changes have been made, so... Does that sound good with you?

Narrator: You mean, the fact that I could possibly observe what it's like to be Peter's shoes on this one-time deal package? Why the hell would I not accept?!

Gwen: (Nodded) Sure.

George: (Raises a brow) Well... Okay. (Turns to Gloria) Do you want me to drive you to the Subway?

Gloria: Thanks, but no thanks, Captain Stacy. I got it from here.

George: Alright. (Turns to Gwen) I'm gonna let you get dressed, okay sweetheart?

Gwen: (Nodded) Okay.

George: (Turns to exit the door) I'll be in the car.

Gwen: (Waves her hand at her Dad) Okay.

Gloria: (Walks over to Gwen) Okay, come on, Caffeine Girl. Let's get you in a shower, and a change of clothes afterward.

Gwen: (Walks to the elevator upstairs as her mind was still blank on Peter Parker) Okay.

* * *

Later, Gwen was driven over by her Dad in Queens on their way to work as she continued to stare out into the window, still pondering on the shocking revelation while her Dad noticed how silent his Daughter is right now.

George: So uh... You're awfully quiet today.

Gwen: (Turns around) Hmm?

George: I said you're being awfully quiet today.

Gwen: Oh.

George: Is everything okay?

Gwen: Um, yeah... (Turns around to face the window again) Yeah, everything's okay, Dad.

George: (Raises a brow) Is there something you want to say?

Narrator: Other than the fact that I want to scream my lungs out to the world that Peter Parker is _the_ freaking Spider-Man? No, I've got nothing to say.

Gwen: (Rubbed her hair) Uh, no, there isn't anything to say.

He continued to drive the car as they stopped by at Delmar's Deli while he turned off the engine, staring out into the street as he gave a sigh.

George: Alright. (Looks at his Daughter) Who is he?

Narrator: (Gwen widened her eyes as she expressed a nervous look) Oh no... Did Dad look into the basement and saw one of the pictures I must have left behind? Has he already figured it out?

Gwen: (Blinked as she kept her cool externally) Who?

George: The boy. The one that you were daydreaming about, the one think about when you start acting odd.

Narrator: Oh thank god!

Gwen: (Sighed) It's nothing! I'm just... Thinking about...

George: (Sits up) About what?

Gwen: (Turns to George) ...Spider-Man.

Narrator: Good for you, Gwen! You just pulled yourself out of an awkward situation!

Gwen: (Looks into the street) I mean, you spent so much time hunting him down, only to actually help him. And now, he's been-!

George: Fully deputized by S.H.I.E.L.D, I know.

Gwen: All I'm saying is... Things are changing so much after Halloween, it's sometimes hard to keep up, that's all.

George: (Leans back against his seat) You know, for someone who has been defending the Wall-Crawler, I thought you would be appreciative of this.

Gwen: And I am! I'm 100% on board with it, I truly am! It's just... (Looks away, turning to a TV that shows off Spider-Man and Rhino) It's just really hard to think about what you used to know and process what you know now.

George: (Nodded) Yeah, I get that. And to be honest, I'm not entirely on board with the idea that S.H.I.E.L.D. will be working with the NYPD. In fact, I believe that happening will make everyone at every precinct in the City feel obsolete compared to their standards.

Gwen: (Turns to her Dad) Well, I'm sure you'll find a way to work things out with them.

George: And I will. (Turns to Gwen) And that is why you just let me take care of that and you just hang back, sit tight.

Gwen: (Tilted her head) You mean before we get snacks?

George: That too. (Leans back) Speaking of which, we could use a good sandwich.

The Stacys got out of the car and entered the shop as the owner saw their appearance, delighted to see them.

Delmar: Hey, if it isn't my favorite police Captain!

George: (Turns to Delmar) Hey, Delmar, how's it going?

Narrator: (Gwen walks around as she browses what she wants to eat) You know, maybe Dad was right. After all, I could use a bite, and maybe just a little bit of snacks can distract me from-!

?: Gwen?

She turned around to face Peter Parker of all people she was thinking about as her eyes widened by his appearance.

Gwen: Peter?!

Peter: Hey. (Walks over to her) Uh, I didn't know you were here for the breakfast burritos.

Gwen: (Nodded) Uh, yeah... Breakfast burritos. (Rubbed her head) Um, how-how-how are you doing?

Peter: Uh, fine...

Gwen: Good! Good, what um... (Snaps her fingers several times) What are you up to today?

Peter: (Raises a brow) Um... Nothing much, really.

Narrator: Nothing much other than Web-Swinging, you mean?

Gwen: (Nodded) Okay... Well, are you sure about that?

Peter: (Stares at Gwen, tilting his head) Uh, yeah, I'm sure... Are you not mad at me anymore?

Narrator: Shit, that's right, I was mad at him. Well, maybe semi-angry still, but should I just blurt it out?

Gwen: (Blinked) Yeah. (Shakes her head) I mean, no! I mean, I'm still mad at you!

Peter: Oh.

Gwen: Still, really, really, mad at you, Jerk-Man! Jerk-Face, Spectacular Jerk-Face, Adorable idiot-Face.

Narrator: Oh my god, I was talking about his double life, you idiot!

Peter: Have you been drinking too much coffee?

Gwen: (Bit her lip) ...Maybe.

Narrator: Dear God, Woman! Just spill the beans, it's not like you're really revealing a secret when the person holding the secret is standing right in front of you!

George: (Walks over to Gwen) Gwen, I'm about set, do you want any-? (Sees Parker) Oh, hey.

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Hey, Captain Stacy.

Narrator: Dammit, you waited too long!

Peter: How are you doing? I heard you're working with S.H.I.E.L.D. now.

George: The NYPD is, and as matter of fact, it so happens to be during Take Your Daughter to Work Day that it happens now of all the timings.

Peter: Really? So, that means I won't be seeing your Daughter at school today?

Narrator: No, but you're definitely gonna be seeing me much, much later, Spidey.

Gwen: Uh, no, I'm not going to be at school today.

Peter: Okay.

Gwen: But, I am probably going to meet Spider-Man today!

Peter: (Nodded) Oh, yeah!

Gwen: For the sixth time!

Peter: (Raises a brow) Wait, really?

Gwen: In a row, yes.

Peter: That's a lot.

Gwen: Yeah.

Peter: It sounds like you guys have been friends for a while!

Gwen: Honestly, it just feels like we've known each forever.

Peter: (Tilted his head) D-Does it?

Gwen: (Nodded) Yeah... It does.

Narrator: Jesus, are you purposely trying to sound like an obsessive stalker or something?! Just, shut up! Shut the hell up, please!

Peter: (Grabs his bag) I uh, I should probably get going. Have fun at work, you guys.

George: (Nodded) Stay in school, Parker.

Narrator: Oh, like he's going to! (Sees Gwen raising a brow) Oh crap, what if he does? (She and her Dad turn around) You know what? Maybe I'll just have to wait and see.

As the Stacys began their day, Gloria arrived at school as Liz was at Peter's locker waiting for him.

Gloria: (Sees Liz) Liz.

Liz: (Turns to Gloria) Hey.

Gloria: (Leans on the locker) So, I heard that the Rhino was set on fire during his fight with Spider-Man yesterday.

Liz: (Nodded) Yeah, he certainly did.

Gloria: (Nodded) So... How do you feel about that?

Liz: (Blinked) Well... I'm sure that, whoever caused the fire, felt thrilled to be using her powers for the first time around... But at the same time, terrified because she could have set the building on fire, so, honestly, I don't know what to feel.

Gloria: Well, who knows? Maybe that person might get some training from S.H.I.E.L.D. Spider-Man is heard to be getting some after getting deputized.

Liz: (Sighs) Well, I heard that person tried to get training, only to receive a hardcore MMA fight style that was proven to be too much to bear, so she's a little reluctant to come back with welcome arms.

Peter: (Walks next to Liz) Well, maybe that person could give S.H.I.E.L.D. a second chance. Everyone deserves second chances, don't they?

Liz: Yeah, but at the expense of that person's health? Especially as she just got a new name for herself.

Peter: Really? What are people calling her?

Liz took out her phone, showing Peter images of herself shooting flames on Rhino as she was dubbed, The Molten Lady, as Peter widened his eyes, turning to her friend who gave him a look.

Peter: (Rubbed his head) Okay, that one is on me. I-I didn't think anyone was actually listening to the banter.

Liz: (Shakes her head) Okay, where's Gwen?

Gloria: Yeah, she's at Take Your Daughter to Work Day for staying up all night.

Peter: Yeah, she told me on the way to school, at Delmar's. (Rubbed his head) How much coffee has she drunk? She was acting really odd today.

Gloria: Oh, you mean the reason she had to stay awake at 4 in the morning?

Peter: (Raises a brow) Why did she wake up at 4?

Gloria: I have no clue. I mean, one second she was in her own bed while I slept on the opposite bunk bed, and the next morning, she was gone. Found her standing next to her Dad having one major caffeine high.

Liz: Okay, that doesn't sound like her.

Peter: Does she ever do that?

Liz: Not that we ever heard of.

Ned: (Walks over to the group) So, what's the plan for today?

Peter: Well, since it's a Friday, I plan on being at Horizon today. See, the following week for myself is going to be like this; Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays are Horizon Labs days, Tuesday and Thursday, F.E.A.S.T. days. I have been working with Karen to manage my schedule, so I can keep track of when to do my homework when I can visit the shelter, all that stuff.

Ned: What about when you have to be somewhere that you're needed?

Peter: If I do, then I'll just reschedule. It's not really that big a deal.

Gloria: (Raises a brow) I'm not sure that's how it works in the superhero life, but feel free to at least try it out.

Ned: Speaking of which, how do you feel now that, uh... (Looks around, seeing no one was listening) That the NYPD's officially off your back?

Peter: Great. Honestly, I had I feeling that Captain Stacy was starting to warm up to me, but to have the entire police force not point a gun at me, it's great!

Liz: You realize that Jameson has been going on a rant, declaring what S.H.I.E.L.D. did deputizing you was barbaric?

Gloria: And that there are some people that actually agree with him?

Peter: Oh? Do you mean people that used to agree with Jonah after Fury took him down by a verbal peg? Guys, we have nothing to worry about, I've been deputized by Nick Fury, people are okay with that.

Ned: About that. (Reads on his phone) There's been a live poll regarding you, and so far about 48% believe that Jameson was right about you being a Menace.

Peter: Okay, that's only half, right?

Liz: Yeah, 51% believe that you're the face of a S.H.I.E.L.D. occupation.

Peter: (Lowers his brow) Seriously?

Ned: Yeah, people still hate you.

Gloria: But you know what? Haters are gonna be haters anyway, so what can you do?

Peter: Alright, well who knows? Maybe I'll warm up to people somehow. (Gets a text on his phone, showing off a S.H.I.E.L.D. logo) And speaking of the devil, I should get going.

He started to leave his friends behind as he walked into Jessica's office, knocking on the door.

Jessica: Come in.

Peter: (Walks inside) Hey, uh, I got a text that showed off a S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem. Fury mentioned that if I ever got shown one of these, I should come to you.

Jessica: Fury wants you on the field within the next 10 minutes. (Gets up off of her desk) There was an explosion that occurred at an Oscorp facility in Hell's Kitchen, Fury believes that it was sabotage.

Peter: What makes him say that?

Jessica: The police have identified bomb fragments scattered throughout the site, CSI has confirmed them to be high tech weaponry, which is why S.H.I.E.L.D. is needed, including you.

Peter: Are you coming?

Jessica: Why wouldn't I?

Peter: Well, it's because today is apparently Take Your Daughter to Work Day, and Captain Stacy of the NYPD decided to take his daughter to work today.

Jessica: (Blinked) Take Your Daughter to Work Day? You're joking?

Peter: What? Didn't your Dad do that for you growing up?

Jessica: (Points at Peter) Just so we're clear, we don't discuss anything about my family. Not one mention period. (Turns around) And besides, I'm not going to be joining you on this. I'm needed here, to maintain my cover.

Peter: As a school counselor?

Jessica: Who else is going to cover all of your absences?

Peter: (Points at Jessica with both hands) Right. (Turns around) So, I'll see you around, then.

Jessica: Get going. (Looks out into the window) Wait. (Peter stops, turning to her) Did you talk to Allan yet?

Peter: Oh. (Rubbed his head) Yeah, I talked to her.

Jessica: Has she given an answer about whether or not she wants to participate?

Peter: Uh, I'd say I'd give some time to think about it. You know, let her feel comfortable as you did me.

Jessica: (Nodded) Of course.

Peter: And hey, since you're here, you can probably check up on her, see how she's doing, and maybe apologize for, you know, putting her through a hardcore karate exercise? (Sees Jessica staring at him) Okay, I'll just be on my way! (Turns to leave) Later!

Peter ran up the stairs and proceeded to change through the rooftop. Then as Spider-Man, he left school and began to head over to Manhattan when a drone appeared, hovering right above the Web-Slinger as he knelt on a ledge of a roof, seeing machine just staring at him with its camera.

Spider-Man: (Stares at the drone) Hey, where did you come from?

Before he knew it, the drone had equipped itself with a turret as its long-ranged weapon began to display a red laser dot right on Spidey's head, much to his surprise.

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) Whoa, what the hell?!

He made a backward flip the second the drone fired on him, using an automatic barrage on the Red and Blue hero as bullets flew onto the brick wall, its intentions made clear on the objective as Spider-Man shot two webs on the gun, encasing it so when it kept trying to fire, the gun would explode, causing the drone to fall right next to Spider-Man, who kneels down to take a look at the smoky drone, seeing the high tech advancements on it.

Spider-Man: (Activates Karen by touching his Spider-Emblem) Karen?

Karen: **Good morning, Peter. Have you caught the Green Goblin yet?**

Spider-Man: Uh, no, but I need you to look at something. (Picks up a piece of the drone) Was this thing handmade by S.H.I.E.L.D. somehow?

Karen: (Scans the drone) **Not that I'm aware of. This appears to be handcrafted by Cross Tech, formerly known as Pym Tech.**

Spider-Man: Okay, so can you ID the owner of this thing?

Karen: **I'm afraid there is nothing I can trace back to. This appeared to be a private product only a select few have, there isn't much I can identify.**

Spider-Man: (Sighs as he stood) Alright, so who's drone is this?

?: Mine.

Before he knew it, Spidey got caught by a high voltage wire as it wrapped around his arms, shocking him with red electricity as he fell to the ground, the figure from Sokovia appeared, his Mask having a Skull imprinted on it as his hood was Gray with an Orange lining around the ends of it. The rest of his Suit fitted with Blue Armor while his Chest has a bit of Orange at the center.

?: (Looks down at Spider-man) So, you're the kid that I've heard so much about.

Spider-Man: (Looks up at the hooded merc) And you... Are the mysterious stranger I've heard so much about! (Gets on his knees) Sorry, but I'm afraid I haven't seen you around town before!

?: (Circles Spidey, looking at him) My codename is Taskmaster. That's all you need to know about.

Spider-Man: Why? Because you're apparently the master of suspense?

Taskmaster: You really have no idea who I am, do you?

Spider-Man: Uh, I don't know. (Stands up, trying to break the net) Are you the Punisher? Because that outfit looks really great YOU!

Spider-Man growled as he broke himself free from the net as he turned around to face his newest opponent.

Spider-Man: And you have no idea who you're messing with!

Taskmaster: Actually, I do. (Gets out his Blade, getting into combat formation) Which is why I'm here to see what you're capable of up close.

Spider-Man: You know, for a tough guy in survival gear, you sound a little scared.

Taskmaster: I'm never scared.

The two started the fight as the merc started to swing his weapon at Spider-Man, attempting to make a fatal blow when the Webhead dodged his attacks. When he was open, Spidey made a punch while running towards him, then made another as he ran back at Taskmaster, and finally, when making a flip, he kicked him upside the head, knocking him to the ground as Spidey landed on the ground.

Spider-Man: Five minutes in, and I'm already in a fight! (Gets up, turning to Taskmaster) Is that seriously what you got?

Taskmaster: (Gets up, groaning as he turned to Spider-Man) Hit me again.

Spider-Man: (Raises a brow) Wow, I never met a bad guy so inclined to get beat up. Are you sure you want me to?

Taskmaster: Humor me.

Spider-Man: Alright. (Cracks his neck knuckles) Well, just so you know... (Makes a jump up high) You asked for it!

The second Spider-Man attempted to make another kick, Taskmaster made a backward flip, dodging Spider-Man's attack so he could deliver his own, which was strangely the same attack that Spider-Man had lent him as Taskmaster delivered two punches and one flip-kick, knocking Spidey onto the ground as Taskmaster stood over him with finesse.

Spider-Man: (Groans as he got up, looking at Taskmaster) What the... That was... (Groans as he rubbed his head) That was my move... How-?

Taskmaster: Wanna know a personal secret of mine, Slick? (Spidey attempted to make a punch, only to catch it mid-air) I can learn other people's moves by just watching them.

With no warning, Taskmaster made a backward kick on Spider-Man's chin, knocking him back before Taskmaster delivered a jump kick on Spidey's back, knocking him onto the ground as the mercenary stood, looking at the fresh new takedown technique he learned.

Taskmaster: (Stares down at Spider-Man) Just as I had learned your moves just by watching you.

Spider-Man: (Groans as he slowly got back up) What... What the hell was that?

Taskmaster: That was a demonstration. (Took a step closer) In fact, _you_ are the demonstration.

Spider-Man, despite the splitting headache he's received, attempted to web the man in the hood, only for the Hood's blade to cut up each web shot Spidey fired until he used a smoke grenade, detonating right at the spot so when the smoke cleared, he was gone before Spidey even knew it, much to his utter dismay.

Spider-Man: (Panted as he looked around, trying to find any sign of Taskmaster) The hell? Karen?

Karen: **I'm not tracking the assailant within a 5-mile range, he's gone!**

Spider-Man: What the... (He stumbled onto the ground, looking into the open space in shock) What the F-?!

* * *

At the Queensboro Bridge, Gwen and Captain Daddy Dearest were driving on the streets, until they were caught in the middle of a traffic jam as George leaned back against his seat, dismayed by the halt.

George: Great. (Turns to his Daughter) Sorry honey, but this may take us a while to beat this, so you should probably do something on your phone in the meantime.

Gwen: (Nodded) Okay.

George: (Gets a phone call) Excuse me. (Answers the call) This is George... A bomb? Where?

As George continued the call, Gwen was indeed doing something in the meantime... Just, doing something other than being on her phone listening to _Black Hole Sun_ by Soundgarden, but rather what's on her mind as it went back to previous memories of Peter Parker and Spider-Man intertwined.

Flash: _Head's up Penis Parker!_

 _Peter had caught the ball right in his hand, much to everybody's amazement as Gwen admired Peter's skill in catching the basketball._

Gwen: _Wow! Nice catch!_

Peter: (Looked at the ball in shock) _Thanks._

Harry: _Since when did Peter learn to do that?_

 _Harry's voice echoed as Peter was seen breaking the backboard glass after making such a high jump to make a dunk. Then a memory of Spider-Man being on his phone while sitting on top of a train was seen on Gwen's phone as she heard herself talking to Peter again._

Gwen: _Hey, where are you? Are you riding the train?_

Peter: (Was seen as Spider-Man as he used his phone) _Yes! Yes, I am, actually!_

Gwen: (Remembers Iron Man and Spider-Man together in Central) _Dude! You didn't tell me you know Tony Stark!_

Peter: (As seen in his advanced Tech Suit) _Well, it was actually Spider-Man's idea._

Gwen: (Remembers Peter running out of the school shooting) _You're working for Spider-Man._

Peter: (Jumps out of the window to stop Joey Gastone) _Gwen, it's not what you think._

Gwen: (Sees Peter running out of the abandoned theater) _What else is there?_

George: (Is seen trying to arrest Spider-Man) _Is there something wrong?_

Gwen: (Is seen with Peter, who's wearing a Spider-Man "Costume") _There's this boy. I feel like he's keeping something from me._

Peter: (Is seen standing in front of Gwen in their costumes) _Nice outfit, Mal._

Gwen: _I could the same about yours, Spider-Man._

The word Spider-Man echoed in her mind as Peter's Face shifted to Spider-Man's Mask back and forth like a mind glitch until the moment between him and her were standing together, facing each other in eye contact as Peter's Dark Brown Eye stared out from Spider-Man's broken Optic Lense.

Gwen: (Stares into Spidey's eye) _Hey..._

Spider-Man: (Stares Gwen back with his eye exposed) _Hey..._

George: (Pats on his Daughter's shoulder) Hey.

Gwen: (Blinked, turning to her Dad as she took her headphones off) Hey!

George: Just got an alert from Forensics. A bomb went off at an Oscorp Facility in Hell's Kitchen.

Gwen: Oh, god, that's terrible.

George: And I'm needed there because S.H.I.E.L.D. is part of this investigation, so once we arrive, I'm gonna need you to stay in the car.

Gwen: (Nodded) Okay.

George: Okay. (Sees the traffic jam clearing as he saw a window of opportunity) Let's get a move on.

He activated the sirens placed in his car as he sped out of the bridge and headed to their destination. When they arrived, George got out of the car to join up with Yuri as Gwen leaned against her seat, contemplating her own thoughts.

Narrator: God, how could I have been this blind? In fact, how could anyone around me be so blind when the answer has been staring right into our faces the whole freaking time?

Yuri: (Lured George to the scene) Explosion occurred near the pipes.

George: Has there been any chemicals released onto the streets?

Yuri: No, Van Adder had already checked that out. No deadly toxins are out in the open, so as far as we're concerned, we got lucky.

Coulson: (Walks over to the cops) Very lucky, indeed. (Gets their attention) Hello. Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D.

George: (Turns to Coulson) Yeah, we remember you, agent.

Coulson: (Raises a brow) I'm sorry, have we met?

Yuri: Wow, I didn't realize S.H.I.E.L.D. would forget a friendly face after such a short while.

Coulson: We don't. I just like to make jokes during depressing situations, it's part of my charm.

George: (Looks around) Alright, well now that you're here, where's your deputized asset?

Coulson: He should be arriving at any moment, so let's talk in the meantime. Do we know anything about the bomb?

Yuri: Well, that was the thing everybody's freaked out about; it didn't look like a bomb at first, it was a drone. Eye witness accounts say that it appeared high above the factory, been there for 30 seconds until it flew toward the facility, exploding on impact.

Coulson: I'm familiar with this type of tech. It's military-grade, mostly used for marines when they need to take out terrorist cells from a long-range distance.

George: And now it's suddenly shown up in my town in a population of 8 million, I can't have this City get turned into a warzone.

Coulson: That's why we're here, to keep the people safe from any threats that lurk from within and without. (Looks at the burnt drone) Have there been any more sightings of these drones that we know about?

Spider-Man: There is!

Spidey showed up throwing a broken drone right at their footsteps as the Webhead staggered onto his feet, everyone noticing how brutally battered he looked.

George: (Sees Spider-Man injured) The hell happened to you?

Spider-Man: (Groans as he pointed at the drone) I got attacked by the owner of that drone over at your guys' feet, and the other one that was used as a bomb. And the last fight I had recently taken place all the way from Queens.

Yuri: How could you even manage to carry it from-?

Spider-Man: I used the train. (Grimaced from pain) Ugh, it's the easiest, affordable use of travel around here.

Coulson: Hang on, we're going to dispatch medical-!

Spider-Man: No, it's fine! It's just a few bruises, that's all, I'm not-!

As they continued the conversation, Gwen peeked out of the car to see Spider-Man standing with the police and a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, blinking as the mere thought of who was behind the mask is completely puzzling.

Narrator: (Gwen stares at Spider-Man) Oh, look, the Adorable Idiot's back in costume! Looks like he had something to do after all. (Sees Gwen raising a brow) Wait... Isn't he supposed to be in school right now?

Spider-Man: (Noticed a burn spot from the drone's impact point) Whoa... Things did not go well at all! (Goes to touch the burnt drone)

Van Adder: HEY! (Runs over to the hero) Hey, hey! Don't touch that!

Spider-Man: Oh! (Stands back, raising his hands) Sorry!

Van Adder: (Picks up the fragments using forceps) This is a crime scene!

Spider-Man: Yeah.

Van Adder: (Turns to Spider-Man after he put the fragment inside a bag) And at a crime scene, we don't contaminate evidence with _dirty_ gloves. Something of which you clearly need to learn.

Narrator: Oh, how polite of you to show Peter the ropes, I'm certain everyone's grateful for your usual hostility.

Spider-Man: (Rubbed his head) Okay, I'm really sorry, dude.

Coulson: (Walks over to Van Adder) I'll take that, please.

Van Adder: (Gives the evidence to Coulson) Of course, agent.

He then proceeded to walk away while giving the official S.H.I.E.L.D. representative a look, leaving Spider-Man curious about his hostility.

Spider-Man: (Turns to the group) So, did I web a crook up to his car one time? Because I've done that before, and I'm really sorry for doing that!

George: Don't sweat it, kid. A lot of people on the Force aren't particularly happy with our partnership, especially since it also means S.H.I.E.L.D. is on everyone's backs. (Turns to Coulson) No offense.

Coulson: None taken.

Spider-Man: Could those two drones be related to the hooded guy that attacked me earlier?

Coulson: Possibly. Did you get an I.D?

Spider-Man: Only with the dude calling himself Taskmaster. The guy literally copied my every move!

Coulson: (Lowered his eye) You're serious? Are you certain?

Spider-Man: Yeah, I'm certain! The guy had a skull imprinted onto his mask, even he said his name was Taskmaster.

Coulson: (Nodded) I see... (Turns to leave) I'll get this handed to the experts, I'll call to see if anything turns up.

George: I'll contact every lieutenant in the NYPD network, let them know to prepare a bomb squad at every district as soon as possible.

The two left to do what they needed to do while Spidey and Yuri were left alone together.

Yuri: (Looks at Spider-Man) So... You handling your bruises okay?

Spider-Man: As much as I can. I actually have this thing where I heal in a few hours, so I'm pretty okay.

Yuri: So, you can handle the work then?

Spider-Man: I'm willing to.

Yuri: Good, because the sooner we're finished, the sooner we can get this over with. (Turns to leave)

Spider-Man: (Turns to Yuri) Okay, so that's it? I thought we were having a friendly conversation here.

Yuri: (Turns to Spider-Man) We're allies, not friends. (Walks to him) And just so we're clear, whether or not you have been deputized, my opinions about doesn't change for a moment. Captain Stacy may have his trust in you, but you have yet to have mine.

Spider-Man: Oh, don't tell me you actually listen to Jameson's inspiring speeches about me.

Yuri: I don't. I just think that despite your good intentions, you're like a nuclear bomb just waiting to be set off.

Spider-Man: All I do is try to help people.

Yuri: And end up bringing in more bad ones? Look around you, someone's already begun attacking you because of your new status quo. And now, that someone is attacking this city because there are some people that really don't like how things are changing. So if you want to prove to me, to everybody that you're here to help, then you have to show us all how you're helping other than beating up the bad guys.

She started to walk away as Spidey was left to lean against the wall, tending his own wounds as Gwen just stared at him through her Father's vehicle, all while Agent Coulson was on his phone contacting Fury.

Coulson: Sir, it's him. The mercenary from Romanoff's experience in Europe, he's come to the States.

Fury: (Is seen staring out the window) Do we know what his target is?

Coulson: So far, he only attacked Spider-Man just five minutes into the field. And since he's been using drones to blow up Oscorp facilities, perhaps the company could be a potential target.

Fury: May as well be, which is why you let me worry about that. Fury out.

He ended the call as he turned around to face Norman Osborn in his office as the CEO sat on his desk observing the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Norman: (Looks at Fury) So, one day has already passed, and there are already some people that don't like the idea of you registering a Vigilante into S.H.I.E.L.D. ranks.

Fury: What we do is none of the public's concern, Mr. Osborn. (Placed both hands on his back) And we're not here to talk about that.

Norman: Right, you're here to discuss the bomb that happened at one of my factories. (Stands up) Yes, that does sound unnerving.

Fury: Didn't know a man like you could actually give a damn about his employees.

Norman: Well, although I do have concern for the safety of my staff, I also have concerns about the consequences of my stock price, given that I have enough unsettling events to go on.

Fury: Like your own Board of Directors? You seem awfully remorseful for their deaths.

Norman: (Raises a brow) Is it me, or are you assuming that _I_ had something to do with the Green Goblin's theatrics?

Fury: Not really. (Sits on a chair) But I do find it coincidental that thing killed off the people trying to sell your company just to make a buck. And then having them killed still puts you drinking thousand-dollar scotch.

Norman: (Chuckled bitterly) You know, even if I did have something to do with their deaths, which I clearly don't... (Turns to Fury) How would I have made contact with that freakshow? I mean, I'm a businessman, not a murderer.

Fury: No, but you're one to make weapons for government contracts.

Norman: So I can do my part in service for God and Country, that's easily justifiable. (Sits on his chair) Just, just look at me, Nickolas... Do I look like the type who gets his hands dirty?

Fury: (Looks at Osborn) No... You just look like someone who prefers other people to do the dirty work for him.

Norman: I'm going to assume that's a conversation we'll have for another time. (Stands up) But for now, we need to discuss our bigger fish to fry.

Fury: Yes. (Stands up) We recently identified a mercenary that just attacked one of our assets outside Manhattan. And considering that that same one attacked one of your facilities means that he's coming after you.

Norman: Who could possibly send mercenaries after me?

Fury: We're still figuring that out, which is why I believe it is in your best interest if you had come to stay with us for the time being.

Norman: And what about my son? He's currently in school right now, I can't just-!

Fury: We have someone already keeping an eye out for your son, so you're rest assured that he's in good hands.

Norman: (Nodded) Well, since you are known to have an outstanding reputation, I shall then put my complete trust in you, Director Fury.

Fury: Come on, car's waiting downstairs.

The two began to leave the penthouse as Norman got out his phone, texting Wilson Fisk the details as the Kingpin was seen in his Tower, seeing the messages on his phone.

Norman: **I'm currently with S.H.I.E.L.D, right on schedule.**

Fisk hummed at the sign of good news as Taskmaster popped into the window, seeing the Kingpin inside his room.

Taskmaster: (Walks inside) I take it things are going according to plan?

Fisk: (Turns to Taskmaster, pointing at him) All thanks to you. (Grabs a glass of wine) Now, all we have to do is make a valid excuse for S.H.I.E.L.D. to make a contract for Oscorp, then the job will be paid in full, perhaps even a bonus if your performance exceeds expectations.

Taskmaster: I thought you wanted people to think they're getting killed?

Fisk: Most people, of course. However, I do believe that you now have the same attributes as the recently Deputized asset of S.H.I.E.L.D?

Taskmaster: I do. (Leaned against the wall, looking at the client) He's not as good as Widow, but he's still good.

Fisk: Well, I hope you're not impressed because that insect has been a pain in my operations, I cannot allow him to fester this city.

Taskmaster: You know, bonus or not, that'll just up the price a lot more.

Fisk: Fine... (Raises his glass) Just do whatever it takes.

A little after that, Taskmaster was at his hideout planning his next move when a figure in the dark moved. Sensing the figure's movements, he raised his sword and raised it right at the neck of Doctor Leslie Gesneria as she raised her hands in surrender.

Gesneria: I'm not here to cause any harm, I promise you.

Taskmaster: (Kept the blade on her neck) How did you find this place?

Gesneria: Your clients. When Mr. Drake called you, tried to hire you for a job, he reached out to them in Sokovia and told him that you were coming here to New York.

Taskmaster: Drake? (Lowered his weapon) You're from the Life Foundation.

Gesneria: (Nodded) I'm here because Carlton Drake has offered you a job.

Taskmaster: Sorry, doc. (Puts his sword away) I'm already on a job.

Gesneria: A job that requires you to break into S.H.I.E.L.D. Central? (Taskmaster stops what he was doing, turning back to her attention) The Life Foundation knows of your purpose here. We know that you're going in there only to make a scene, which is exactly what you are hired to do.

Taskmaster: (Walks over to the doctor) And what's to stop me from sending Mr. Drake a message about keeping their mouths shut?

Gesneria: (Backs up, seeing how menacing the man's advances are) Because it is as I said; Mr. Drake has a job for you, one that also requires you to break into S.H.I.E.L.D. Central, one that he will pay a handsome reward if you succeed.

Taskmaster: (Stares at the doctor behind his Mask... Then he backs up, giving her space) What's the job?

Gesneria: (Sighs in relief) A-A specimen from the LF1 crash was confiscated by S.H.I.E.L.D. Drake has his sources say that it is located somewhere in New York, but no one knows where... No one other than you.

Taskmaster: If I remembered the news correctly, I'm pretty sure it was pretty boy Jameson that they only took.

Gesneria: That's what we thought too, until our drones made a scan on his heat signature, demonstrating an Alien Symbiote inside of John. Now, I realize that your main task is a lot louder than most jobs you take in, so... (Gives Taskmaster a capsule) When you arrive, you must insert a needle inside of his wrist, transferring the organism safely inside. Then once you're finished rough-housing, you'll give us a call and we'll have one of our contacts meet you at whatever and wherever you need to go.

Taskmaster: (Looks at the capsule) You know, if things go wrong while I'm on the inside, I can't promise your boy won't get caught in the crossfire.

Gesneria: That's understandable. Mr. Drake said that there is no need to worry about casualties, so... You just do whatever you have to do to get the specimen.

* * *

At school, Jessica sighed as she had to listen through Parent-Teacher meeting through Parent-Teacher meeting after the other, acting all nice while just dying of boredom on the inside as she had to listen to parents complain about their children's grades, how many college applications that they have to go on, all the things a high school counselor has to go through.

Once she was finished, Jessica shut the door and leaned her head against the wall, hoping that the worst has come to pass. However, when she heard a knock on the door, she cursed herself, acting calmly as possible as she opened it, only to find Ned Leeds standing in front of her.

Ned: (Waves at Jessica) Hey.

Jessica: (Stares at Ned) What do you want?

Ned: (Looks around) Can we talk?

Jessica: (Nodded) Come in.

Ned: (Walks inside) Thanks.

Jessica: (Closes the door, then turns to Leeds) What do you need to talk about?

Ned: (Turns to Jessica) So, um, do you have technical work that can be used? Things that could help my friend Peter out? Because uh, I've been helping him out for a while now, and-!

Jessica: And S.H.I.E.L.D. already has plenty of technical expertise as well as full control of CCTV cameras, everything you did for Parker we already have it handled.

Ned: (Blinked) Really? Are you certain?

Jessica: I'm sure.

Ned: Okay, because just so you know, I'm, I'm great with computers! I'm sort of a computer whiz myself, and so is Gloria! She's great, so great that we uh, we nearly got hacked this one time, and she just nailed a Sayonara firewall that instantly took out the hacker's own computer, so that was badass! Oh, did I mention the time I got shot? I mean, it's not that big a deal as long as my parents aren't involved, but since I took a bullet, I guess that also makes me a badass because I survived! And uh...

Jessica: (Sighs as she placed both hands on Leeds' shoulders) Leeds, we aren't denying you or any of your friends' talents. We know of the good you have done for Parker, and we know of the potential that you carry. So if there's anything we ever need from you, we'll certainly let you know.

Ned: (Blinked, nodding at that) Okay.

Jessica: Okay, now head back to class. (Ned does so, opening the door) Wait. (Ned stops what he was doing as she turned to him) Do you know where I can find Allan?

Ned (Widened his eyes) Um...

Jessica: (Lowers her brow) I don't want to put her into another boxing match session, I just want to talk. Do you know where I can find her?

Ned sighed as Liz was seen outside in the sun enduring a gym exercise as she ran around the track, listening to _Fast Car (Club Mix)_ by Jonas Blue when she finished her track run. Panting, she quickly ran over to the bleachers until she could no longer run any longer as she took a hold of her Hydro Flask and immediately started to drink some water.

Coach Wilson: (Walks over to Allan) You okay, Allan?

Liz: (Nodded as she stopped sipping water) Yeah! (Closes the lid) Yeah, I'm all good, coach!

Coach Wilson: Alright then, well just before you start sitting down, Counselor Drewman's here to speak with you.

He left her behind as she raised her head up to stare at the coach until she turned around, seeing Jessica Drew folding her arms as she just looked at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Shadow.

Later, they walked over to an open space to discuss private matters with each other.

Jessica: (Looks at Liz) How're the bruises holding?

Liz: (Rubbed her waist) Why do you care? I thought I'm just some kind of asset to you.

Jessica: You're not, just an asset, Liz.

Liz: Then what am I exactly? A personal punching bag?

Jessica: (Sighs) What you-! (Takes a step, causing Liz to flinch as she stopped at the one-step) What you are, is a smart, yet very terrified girl who just unlocked a gene so rare these days that no one has hardly ever bothered talking about it. Someone who needs help channeling that energy, to hone her skills while channeling the challenges we have in life.

Liz: (Turned around) Not sure trying to kick my ass is the best way to start.

Jessica: No, I uh... It was a mistake trying to rush things, I can that now. (Takes another step) But Liz, you have to understand, these powers of yours... (Sighs softly) When it comes to living the life we have now, there is no such thing as "Easy". The only thing that exists is quite the opposite, and I'm sorry to tell you this, but if you have ever been into a situation where you had to fight, things aren't going to be easy for you. In fact, if any bad person had a gun, and it was between hiding who you are and defending the one person that is closest to you, it is... (Scoffs) Unless you have a hero just standing around the corner, you're bound to make a very hard choice.

Liz: Does that choice involve me choosing between whether or not I should tell my Dad about this? (Turns to Jessica) Because that is something I have had a hard time figuring out, and it is... (A tear start falling out of her left cheek) It just feels like hell!

Jessica: (Looks down at the grass) I... I can't really tell you about how to approach that-!

Liz: Right, because you don't have superpowers! You're not a walking volatile, inflammable flamethrower waiting to be set off! I... (Chuckled bitterly) Out of all the powers I could have, I get to be this girl who literally burns on fire. (Sighs as she sat on the grass, leaning against a shipping container) I can't even... (Sighs)

Jessica: (Looks at Allan as she walked to her) You didn't let me finish. (She knelt down to her level) I can't really tell you how to approach that problem because... (Looks on the grass) I have had family issues of my own. (Gets Liz to look up at her) And, I am afraid I can't get into any specifics personally, I will say that I've had to make a choice between a life that would have turned me into something worse, and a life that would eventually turn me into something better. And I know now that I can't really rush you into rethinking your decision, so... I'll let you take the time you need, and when you're ready... Just come visit my office, and hopefully, we can try again on a much better start.

Liz: (Wiped her eyes, looking at Jessica) Is-Is there a certain time I need to-!

Jessica: No, you don't need to worry about that, just take the time you need to think. I'll be waiting.

She left the track field as Liz got back on her feet, contemplating her thoughts.

* * *

Back in Manhattan, Gwen was at the police station just looking at the news as Jameson was ranting about how the latest S.H.I.E.L.D. "Occupation" is ruining New York City.

Jameson: (Is seen on screen) **Ladies and gentlemen, we are in a state of crisis! S.H.I.E.L.D. has taken this city over and made Spider-Man deputized into a government enforcer of the law! I mean, now what? Are we going to turn Hulk into a scientist? Are we going to elect Iron Man's best man as our next President? Is there going to be more than _one_ Spider-Man? Tell me, what is next for our future, people!**

Narrator: (Gwen sighs as she puts her phone down) Of all the people who know who's behind the mask, this guy is definitely not one of them.

Yuri: (Walks over to Gwen as she sat in her Father's office) Hey, kiddo.

Gwen: (Turns to see Yuri) Aunt Yuri, hi!

Yuri: (Sits on the desk) You enjoying your day so far?

Gwen: You mean the fact that there's a possibility that the city might get bombed some more than I'm enjoying my day just swell.

Yuri: Oh, alright, did you overhear the conversations again?

Gwen: Actually, I peeked my head out from my Dad's car, and I saw this burnt scorch mark on that Oscorp factory in Hell's Kitchen, figured that we're dealing with a bomb.

Yuri: Look at you. I wish I could have more like you on my team.

Gwen: Well, if my future career as a scientist doesn't pan out, then perhaps I'll consider it.

Yuri: (Grins) Good to hear.

Gwen: (Looks around) Um... Is Spider-Man around here?

Yuri: (Sighs) I'd say he's... Around. (Folded her arms) Gotta be honest with you though, I'm not really fond of him as much as you or your Dad are.

Gwen: Yuri, Spider-Man saved my life twice in a row. Someone like that isn't someone you could just look away without even considering making a second glance.

Yuri: Well, I'm glad you guys trust him, but I don't. In fact, he hasn't had most people's trust ever since Halloween, he'll have to earn that trust besides being S.H.I.E.L.D.'s poster boy.

Gwen: Well, I doubt he's other than _just_ a poster boy.

Yuri: (Raises a brow) How can you be so certain?

Narrator: Easy, because Peter Parker is Spider-Man, and I freaking know him.

Gwen: (Looks at Yuri) Just, a feeling. Something I remember you telling me a long time ago.

Yuri: (Scoffs) God, you seriously have to turn my own words against me?

Gwen: (Smiled) I learned from the best.

Yuri: (Grins) Okay, come here. (Gives Gwen a hug) You stay out of trouble, alright? (Breaks the hug) I'll see if I can barter one of the guys to turn in one box of donuts for you.

Gwen: Oooh, that'd be sweet!

Yuri waved at her before turning to leave the office, with Gwen being all alone once more as she turned to lean on her Dad's chair, staring up into the ceiling as Spidey was quietly crawling in through the window.

Spider-Man: (Folded his arms, looking at Gwen) So.

Gwen: AH! (Turns around, seeing Spider-Man) You!

Spider-Man: I heard from Peter Parker that today's Take Your Daughter to Work Day.

Gwen: (Nodded) It is! (Turns to shut the door) And you're climbing into the window for no reason at all because you've been deputized, remember?

Spider-Man: Yeah, I'm still wrapping my head around that.

Narrator: Just as you're wrapping your head on keeping me in the dark?

Spider-Man: Sorry, I'm still kind of healing from a beatdown I had earlier, and I'm just checking to see if I could move as well as I normally would, and I still do!

Gwen: (Nodded as she folded her arms) Yeah, that's uh... That's cool.

Spider-Man: Also, I heard from Peter that it feels like you and I have known each other since... Forever?

Narrator: Oh, congratulations, Gwen, you just turned yourself into a creepy female stalker!

Spider-Man: I mean, I'm flattered of you to say that, but uh... Can I ask if you're feeling alright?

Gwen: (Widened her eyes, just staring at Spider-Man) Yes... No... Yes, no... (Shakes her head) I don't know!

Spider-Man: (Lands on the ceiling and hangs himself upside down) Okay, what's going on with you lately?

Gwen: I... (Shuddered lightly) I'm kind of in a mental crisis right now.

Spider-Man: Involving what? School? Horizon Labs? Perhaps someone you're thinking about, maybe a boy at school?

Narrator: Oh, you sweet, Adorable Idiot, even you have no clue as to what I'm processing.

Gwen: Uh... (Lands her hand on her hip) Maybe... Just someone who happens to be keeping secrets from me.

Spider-Man: (Spun his web, hanging from the ceiling) Okay, do tell.

Gwen: (Sighs) Well... It's about Peter.

Narrator: By Peter, I mean you.

Spider-Man: Right.

Gwen: And I think he's such a sweet, caring guy! I really do, it's just... I don't know...

Narrator: God, are we seriously going to play this game?

Gwen: It's like Peter is living a double life somehow, and he's intentionally keeping it from me on purpose.

Narrator: Okay, I guess we are playing that game after all.

Gwen: And I get it because he, well, works with you.

Spider-Man: Well, if you already knew that, then why bother asking anyway?

Narrator: Good question, Gwen! Why do you keep bothering?

Gwen: I don't know! I... (Sighs as she sat on her chair) I just... I just wish that I knew what he was doing in order to help _you_... And more importantly, I just want him to be honest with me, it's not a secret that he hangs out with you, so... I just don't get why he has to be the one who carries all the weight of the world in his hands when there are people in his life that can help him. And that's why I'm upset because he just _feels_ like he has to shun everybody out, and... That just makes _me_ feel sad because clearly, I'm not capable of creating an environment where he could feel open about the stuff he does with... You.

Spider-Man: (Looks at Gwen) Gwen... (Leaps off of the ceiling) Gwen, I... I don't think Peter keeps what he does with me is because of you, it's... It's probably because it's personal to him that he has to keep the things he does from other people.

Gwen: (Looks at Spider-Man) And what about you? Why hide your face? Why hide from everyone who you probably know and love?

Spider-Man: How do you know I have people who know and love me? For all I know, I could be some hobo in a wrestling mask.

Gwen: (Shakes her head) No... No, I doubt that, because why bother doing what you do for everyone in this city?

Spider-Man: (Sighs) Okay, uh... Wow. (Rubbed the back of his head) Well, um... I'm from a Planet many Galaxies far, far, far from here where people and spiders mate and live in harmony.

Gwen: Dude, come on, enough with the jokes! Be serious with me on this.

Spider-Man: Okay, okay, sorry! Bad joke. (Sighs) Alrighty, uh... Where do you want me to start?

Gwen: (Looks at Spider-Man's Black Stripe around his shoulder) Well... Why don't we start off with how you got turned into... (Points at his suit) You.

Spider-Man: Oh... Well, that part's very easy.

Gwen: (Narrowed her eyes) Are you a Mutant?

Spider-Man: Not really, although I do find it a little demeaning that people would just assume that when someone has superpowers, they're declared a Mutant, it makes _me_ feel bad for them.

Gwen: Well, then what exactly is the secret ingredient then?

Spider-Man: Well, if you want to know that badly, well why don't let me have the chance to speak?

Gwen: (Nodded) Okay. (Folded her arms) So, how did you get superpowers?

Spider-Man: (Sighs) I... Got bit by a Spider.

Gwen: (Raises a brow) You got bit by a Spider?

Spider-Man: (Nodded) Huh-uh... And that's not even a joke.

Gwen: Well... I mean, you act like a Spider, Crawl like a Spider, Jump like a Spider, I guess it does make sense that you had been bitten by a Spider, but it just depends on what kind of Spider though.

Spider-Man: Oh, that part's also easy.

Gwen: Which is?

Spider-Man: A Genetically Altered Spider.

Gwen thought of that answer... Then she remembered the Field Trip to Oscorp where she saw a screen detailing the attributes their Spiders had, which involved Spider-Sense, Spider-Strength, Jumping, and Speed.

Spider-Man: (Scoffed) Yeah... It's kind of funny how one itsy, bitsy Spider Bite can just... Change your whole life in just one day.

She then has the flashback where Peter had humiliated Flash Thompson and ultimately broke the backboard as Gwen stood next to Spider-Man, contemplating how the events tied into what happened then.

Gwen: (Nodded) Yeah...

Spider-Man: (Sighs softly) Alright, well uh... After I got bit, I kind of tested my powers out, got the basics of my limits, even beat up a wrestler in a Cage Fight.

Gwen: (Blinked) You were in a cage fight?

Spider-Man: Well, obviously not dressed like this.

Gwen: Wow, that would have been interesting to watch!

Spider-Man: Yeah, well you should have seen the other guy. Dude was totally crapping his pants when I first won that match.

Gwen: (Chuckled lightly) Okay... So, why this then? Why couldn't you just continue off with the cage fights? You would have spent all that time not having to worry about all this.

Spider-Man: (Nodded) Yeah, Yeah, I guess I could have if I wanted to... At least, until I lost somebody.

Gwen then immediately thought of Ben Parker as she watched the news rolling on the Big Screen, seeing his name on the headlines as Gwen mentally pictured the entire night inside of her head.

Spider-Man: And, I know you're going to say that it wasn't my fault, but truth be told... That person's death is on me.

Gwen: (Turns to Spider-Man) How? You did all you could to help him, didn't you?

Spider-Man: No, that's just it... I... (Shuddered) When I saw the shooter, I didn't do a single thing, but let him rob a store blind... And then when he left, I just... Looked away without a second thought... Which must be the Universe's punishment for me because coincidentally, the person I cared for just happened to be on the same street we were and... The unthinkable just happened.

Gwen stared at Spider-Man, feeling his pain as she placed a gentle hand onto his Red Gloved one.

Gwen: But... Why wear a mask?

Spider-Man: (Looks up at the ceiling) Why, you ask?

Gwen: Yeah.

Spider-Man: (Sighs as he lowered his head) Well, it's no big conspiracy or anything. I just want to do what I can for people. But... (Turns to Gwen) I have family, friends and I don't want to, like, get any of them into trouble just because they _know_ me. I want to protect them as I want to protect this City, so, yeah... I wear a mask. It's actually pretty simple really.

Gwen: (Blinked as she stared at him) And you think so how?

Spider-Man: Because... The fewer people that know me... The better I feel like they're not in danger _because_ of me.

Gwen stared at the person standing next to her... The reason he's had to burden himself with such responsibility... The reason he never said anything to her... It's starting to add up now.

Suddenly, the two were caught in a moment as they both stared into each other in an intimate advance.

Karen: **This is your chance, Peter... Kiss her!**

Before they could do anything, he gets another call from Fury, causing him to answer as he heard the Director's transmission.

Spider-Man: Uh, yeah?

Fury: Kid, we're escorting Osborn to S.H.I.E.L.D. Central. Get back here ASAP.

Spider-Man: (Nodded) Sure! (Ends the call) Sorry, I uh... I have to go!

Gwen: (Shook her head) Don't be! I uh... I have a lighter clarity now.

Spider-Man: (Raises a brow) About whom? Me, or Peter?

Gwen: (Stares at Spidey) ...Both of you.

Spider-Man: (Nodded) Right... (Turns to open the window before looking at Gwen one last time) So uh... I'll see you later?

Gwen: (Nodded) See you around, Tarantula Man.

Spidey just gave her a thumbs-up before leaping out of the window to leave Gwen amazed, and have some closure to the knowledge she's gained. As she began walking out of her Father's office, she began overhearing some of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents that were speaking with one of the officers.

S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent: (Points at the boxes) Careful with these boxes, there highly profiled stock.

Police Officer: Where do you want us to put them?

S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent: In the trunk of the truck is fine. And don't worry about carrying the lighter ones. (Taps on the Yellow taped boxes) These are mostly empty so help yourselves out.

The group began lifting boxes in and out of the station as Gwen just stared at one of the Yellow taped boxes just standing right in front of her.

Gwen: Hmm...

Later, once the officers start loading up the S.H.I.E.L.D. truck, the driver was just about to take his leave when he got shot by an electric taser Arrow on the neck, sending in volts all over his body until he was pushed out of the car by Taskmaster, who used a disguise just then that materializes his entire body, making himself look like the driver he took out as he began to head out to his primed destination.

* * *

At S.H.I.E.L.D. Central, Spider-Man arrived from the balcony as he walked inside the hallways, meeting up with Fury as they turned to each other.

Fury: Did you find any more drones in the sky?

Spider-Man: No, I had Karen run satellite images through the Web, I got no more drone sightings from that Taskmaster dude.

Fury: Alright, well we have Norman Osborn in one of the offices here at S.H.I.E.L.D. Central, so he's secure.

Spider-Man: Norman Osborn? Why is he here?

Fury: One of the drones exploded at his factory, nowhere else. It's possible he may be a target.

Spider-Man: (Looks around) Are any of your offices just open or-?

Fury: Feel free to let your skin feel some fresh air if you like.

Peter: (Sighs as he took off the mask) What about Harry?

Fury: I have Drew stationed at the school, she's primed for whatever surprises that wait for her.

Peter: Okay, well good. If his Dad's under our protection, then the last thing he needs is for him to lose the one thing he has closest to a family. (Turns to Fury) He's safe in here, right?

Fury: This place is well secured, I'm pretty certain it could withstand an Uprising if the situation ever came to be.

Coulson: (Walks over to Fury) Director, the Oscorp CEO wants to have a word with you.

Fury: Of course he does. (Turns to Peter) Be ready in case anything happens.

Peter: (Nodded) Will do! (Walks away)

Fury: (Turns to Coulson) So, it's just him then? The one from Europe?

Coulson: Indeed. Are you expecting anyone else?

Fury: I've heard rumors this man had a close working relationship with a man who absolutely doesn't know when to shut up, so if it's just him, then we're eternally grateful. (Opens the door) Mr. Osborn.

Norman: (Turns to Fury) Director, you never told me your place was so fancy! I must say, if you had only told me that your base had a skyline this big, I would have come here to take a Selfie a long time ago!

Fury: You're here for our protection, not as a tourist.

Norman: I know, but still, I'm impressed.

Fury: Is that why you wasted 13 seconds of my spare time?

Norman: No, that is not why I asked for you. (Walks over to Fury) In fact, I asked for you because I'm curious just how good is your security.

Fury: Well, it's top-notch, state of the art measuring system, so that works just fine by me.

Norman: I'm sure you do, but the question you should ask yourself for how long?

Fury: (Raises a brow) What do you mean?

Norman: I mean, why bother using the same outdated system when you clearly are in need of a desperate upgrade? Why stop with just merely one piece of equipment?

Fury: (Grins) Oh, I see why you brought me here. (Points at Norman) You are trying to con the living hell out of me just so you could earn a buck!

Norman: I'm only making a suggestion, Director Fury.

Fury: Well, don't, We already have enough we need to defend ourselves.

Norman: Weapons perhaps?

Fury: We already got that covered.

Norman: Vehicle performance?

Fury: Got that covered.

Norman: Prison cell containment?

Fury: Got that covered in the Raft.

Norman: Fine! Fine, what about security? Have you even bothered to upgrade it?

Fury: As I told you, we got it covered! Stark already does it for us so we're good. (Turns around)

Norman: Stark? Heh, alright, well where the hell is he then? (Makes Fury stop) Does he have time to make upgrades to your security measures? Because I am sure as hell don't see him popping back into New York any time soon.

Fury: (Sighs as he turned around, facing Norman) We got that covered.

Norman: (Raises his hands in surrender) Okay, fine. (Sits back down on the chair) Fine... I will trust in your better judgment then.

Fury: You better.

Fury began to leave Norman while downstairs in the garage levels, the armored S.H.I.E.L.D. trucks arrived as they made a stop inside the parking lot, everyone started getting out of their cars and unloading the shipments. As they did so, they did not notice a loose stowaway inside one of the boxes as Gwen got out and quickly made her way towards the elevator, unaware that the Taskmaster has arrived at the same place but from on top of the lift.

When she arrived at the top floor, she walked around the place, seeing how big S.H.I.E.L.D. Central is as she gasped in awe. Looking down from the railing, she saw dozens upon dozens of floors below, it was like looking at a futuristic hotel from the inside.

Coulson: (Walks over to Gwen) Such a nice view, isn't it?

Gwen: (Nodded) Yes, it is! It's incredible.

Coulson: Well, I hope you pictured it awfully well, Mrs. Stacy. (Places a handcuff on her wrist, making her turn around) Because it's time you made your leave.

Gwen: (Widened her eyes) Whoa, hold on! Am I seriously under arrest?

Coulson: For transpassing? Why yes, most certainly.

Gwen: Okay, listen! I just came to see-!

Spider-Man: Gwen? (Pops down onto the floor) What are you doing here? How the heck did you get in here?

Gwen: (Turns to Spidey) Well, I heard you were needed here, and I... I don't know, I thought I could be of some use.

Fury: (Walks over to the scene) What the hell is going on here? (Sees Gwen in the building) How the hell did she get in here?!

Coulson began explaining to Fury about how Gwen walked in through the elevator when Spider-Man got a large dose of Spidey-Sense as he widened his eyes, seeing a grenade rolling onto the floor.

Spider-Man: Holy, crap!

Spidey webbed the grenade and flung it into the open air, which exploded at that point as the glass broke from the blast radius, causing everybody to get down while Coulson was knocked back against the wall, and Spider-Man has flown across the hallway.

The elevator door soon opened up once again as Taskmaster walked right through with his Shield primed and ready as S.H.I.E.L.D. units came in and started readying their guns.

Taskmaster: (Looks around S.H.I.E.L.D. Central) Nice place you got here. Such a shame I have to wreck it though.

S.H.I.E.L.D. Trooper: Open fire!

The units began shooting at the mercenary as he used his own Shield to defend himself, pushing forward to knock a few of them back. Then when more arrived, he threw the round-shaped object and it bounced off the walls, taking down any opposing forces standing in his way until the Shield eventually made its way back to him.

He put the Shield up to switch it up with a Bow and Arrows, shooting at the S.H.I.E.L.D. snipers that were on the stairs as they were taken out by his skilled attributes.

Making his way over to the labs, Norman Osborn took a good look at Taskmaster, grinning at him as he saw his performance being splendid, Gwen got up, seeing the Taskmaster walking over to the labs as she began to run over to his direction, Spider-Man saw what she was doing and started to chase after her until a low groan was overheard, turning his head over to Fury who was still lying on the ground.

Spider-Man: Fury! (Knelt onto the floor) Hey, are you okay?!

Fury: (Looks at Parker) Just find him, and kick his ass!

Spider-Man: Uh... Alright then. (Swung over to Norman Osborn, opening the door) Hey! We need to get that guy in the trench coat some medics!

Norman: (Nodded) Yes, I'll tend to him right away!

Spider-Man let Norman handle the rest as Gwen chased after Taskmaster, who started using his Bow and Arrows to deliver an explosive round, taking out several S.H.I.E.L.D. officers in the process while setting fire onto the ground, more melee combatants arrived to battle the mercenary as he switched weapons with his Sword, fighting them off without even a problem.

As she watched, she heard groaning from one of the labs as she turned her head around, seeing John Jameson inside as her eyes widened in shock.

Narrator: Is that... Jamesons' Son? (Gwen opened the door, walking inside) Oh my god, I've heard about the LF1 crash, but no one knew where he went after S.H.I.E.L.D. took him...

Gwen: (Walks over to John) John? (Sees him sweaty as he breathed heavily) John Jameson? I'm uh... I'm Gwen, I have a friend who works for your Dad, well, takes pictures for your Dad.

Narrator: Oh my god, Peter took pictures of himself!

Gwen: (Shook her head) Um, listen... (Raises her hand to feel a pulse) Are you alright-?

John: DON'T TOUCH ME! (Gets Gwen to stand back) Don't-! (Shuddered) Don't touch me...

Gwen: (Raises her hand) Okay! Okay, I'm sorry, I... I'll keep my distance, let your Dad find you-!

John: No, you don't understand, I can't let anyone touch me...

Gwen: (Raises a brow) What do you mean?

John: I... (Panted) I don't know... When I crashed, something... Something got inside of me, I don't know how... But if I ever touch you, and whatever's inside gets out... All hell is going loose!

Gwen: (Scoffed lightly) Mr. Jameson, I... I'm sorry, I don't understand-!

Taskmaster: (Opens the door) Well, well. (Gets Gwen's attention) That's the second time you lured me to my destination.

Gwen: (Looks at John) Wait... (Turns to Taskmaster) You're here for him?!

Taskmaster: Somewhat. (Gets out a capsule) But I'm gonna need whatever's inside of the astronaut.

Gwen: (Grabs a garbage can) No, no! I won't let you touch him!

Taskmaster started using a Grappling hook around the garbage can and threw it across the room similar to how Spider-Man would do with his Webbing as Gwen gasped, shocked as to how he could even do that.

Taskmaster: Or what? Who's going to stop me?

Before he knew it, Spidey came right in and pounced onto Taskmaster from behind, making him drop the capsule as Gwen quickly picked it up and saw the fight happen in front of her. Before she knew it though, Spidey started throwing Taskmaster through the door before he turned to Gwen.

Spider-Man: You gotta leave, right now!

Gwen: (Shakes her head) I can't! (Turns to Jameson) This man, he has something inside of him, he made it sound like he had a disease!

Spider-Man: (Sees John Jameson, widening his eyes) Whoa, is that Jonah Jamesons' Son?!

Gwen: Yeah.

Spider-Man: (Walks over to him) Hey, what are you-!

John: I said DON'T touch me!

Spider-Man: (Raises his hands) Okay, sorry!

John: (Sees Gwen using the capsule) What are you doing?!

Gwen: I'm trying to get whatever's inside of ou out! Now hold still! (Starts to activate the capsule, inserting a syringe)

John then let out a pained scream as the Symbiote started using its defense mechanism, seeing how his heart rates beeping at a faster rate.

Spider-Man: Whoa, stop! I think you're hurting him!

Gwen: (Stops using the capsule) I don't understand! I thought this should help him!

Spider-Man: (Looks over the MRI scans, seeing a Symbiote inside) Whatever inside of him must be a Parasite, it must be using a defensive mechanism to-!

Gwen: Kill the host if it was intentionally pulled out! God, it's just like _Alien_ , with the Facehugger!

Spider-Man: (Turns to see Taskmaster outside the lab) Okay, well you figure out how to get that thing out of him while I take care of Mr. Copycat over here! (He jumps out through the door and stands in front of his opponent) You seriously came here for a Parasite?

Taskmaster: (Cracks his neck as he looked at Spider-Man) Jameson isn't the only one I came here for. (Grabs his Sword and swung it at him)

Spider-Man: (Dodges the blade) Whoa! Okay, I guess demonstrations over now!

Taskmaster continued the fight while Gwen remained behind to figure out how to safely remove the Symbiote out of Jameson's body without fatally harming him as she looked over the previous MRI scans.

Gwen: (Turns to John) John, how... How long have you had that thing inside of you?

John: For a while! (Groans as he looked at Gwen) Listen... If anything fails, it's best that I rather die than trying to save me.

Gwen: No, I'm not killing you, no one's killing you today! Now, just let me... (Looks closer at the MRI scans) Wait... The parasite it... It starts pulling itself off of you when... (Widened her eyes) When it's turned on somehow!

John: What are you doing?

Gwen: Hang on! (Turns to go outside) I have a way to get that thing out of you!

She starts turning to the control panels while Spider-Man and Taskmaster fought at the end of the hallway, which was hard since they know each other's moves as both of them pulled themselves off the ground and got back up in a very similar matter as the two looked at each other for a brief moment before continuing the fight once again!

Spider-Man: (Gets rid of the Sword, pulling it off with his Webbing only to be attacked by his Shield) Agh! This guy just copies my every move!

Karen: **He'll keep copying you by watching you, you can't beat him!**

Spider-Man: No... Not unless he does it without-! (Webs his face) Vision!

Taskmaster: (Has his face webbed up) Ugh, dammit!

Spider-Man: Here we go!

Spidey started pulling punches, taking Taskmaster by a notch until finally when the merc got the webbing off his face, the Web-Slinger jump kicked right onto his chest, knocking him back against the wall where both hands were tied in webbing apart from each other as Spidey panted, looking at his handiwork.

Spider-Man: (Sighs) And you... Just got schooled!

Taskmaster: (Groans lowly) Not bad, slick... I could use a few like you on my team.

Spider-Man: Eh, well... Good luck trying to find one.

Gwen: Tarantula Man!

Spider-Man: (Turns around) Gwen! (Runs over to her) Hey, did you figure it out?

Gwen: I did! Just gotta find... (Presses the button) This!

The MRI scan started as John Jameson started to yell out in pain, his face contorted with another's just like before as Spider-Man watched with his eyes widened.

Spider-Man: Hey, what are you doing-?!

Gwen: Trust me, I got this!

John continued to shout as he continued to make contortions up until the Symbiote was forced to escape from Jamesons' body, leaving him alive and well while it's Black liquid form was still contorting from the soundwaves as Gwen turned it off.

Gwen: (Looks at the Black Liquid) Got you, you little shit!

Spider-Man: (Sees the Symbiote crawling all over the room) What is that thing?

Gwen: A parasite of some kind. (Turns to Spider-Man) Listen, I looked through the files and I learned that this Symbiote really, really hates loud noises! And the MRI is the one thing it hates and making it that would force it to leave its host willingly-!

Spider-Man: Allowing Jameson to be spared! Wow, that was impressive!

Gwen: Thanks!

Spider-Man: (Grabs the Capsule) Now, we just gotta figure out a way to get that thing in here before it-!

They turned to the room to see that the Symbiote has disappeared through the vents, much to their horror as Jamesons' hair started to turn White.

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) Leaves.

Coulson: (Runs over to Spider-Man and Gwen) Hey! Where is he? Where's the intruder?

Spider-Man: Taskmaster? Oh, he-!

Spider-Man began to point at the now empty hallway where Taskmaster once stood, seeing that he too made his escape as Spidey groaned.

Spider-Man: Was webbed to the wall until he got out somehow.

Gwen: Well... (Turns to Spidey) At least you kicked his ass!

Spider-Man: (Nodded) Yeah... Yeah, I totally kicked his ass!

* * *

Later, outside of S.H.I.E.L. , Fury was being treated by one of the medics when Spidey approached him, seeing that John Jameson was being cart rolled right onto one of the ambulances.

Spider-Man: (Looks at Jameson) You never said that Jamesons' son was holed up here.

Fury: (Sighs as he looked at Spider-Man) And you never said anything about telling your Crush about S.H.I.E.L.D. Central either.

Spider-Man: Okay, I had no idea how she even got here in the first place, but... You know, I'm kind of glad she was here because uh, Taskmaster was actually after him and well, me apparently.

Fury: So, he used a drone to explode at Oscorp, making it seem like Osborn was the target, and we only led him to where Jameson was the whole time.

Spider-Man: Pretty much... I mean, that must be the explanation behind all this, right?

Fury: Hmm... That's one way of looking at it.

Spider-Man: (Sighs) Alright, well... Now what? The Symbiote's out in the open, it could be anywhere in the City.

Fury: Because you helped let it loose.

Spider-Man: Hey, you guys probably had it figured it out the first time around! So why didn't you just use soundwaves to get it out?

Fury: How do you think it left the building so quickly? That thing hates soundwaves, we already knew that! But we were going to let it out at a much safer place had you and your Girlfriend not intervened.

Spider-Man: Okay, that last part is... Kind of in limbo, and secondly, if we hadn't done it, Taskmaster would have just grabbed the thing and sold it to who knows who!

Fury: (Nodded) Yeah... Well then I guess it's better to be safer than sorry, but for this case, no one's safe with that thing out in the open, so next time, think before you make a decision like that!

Spider-Man: (Nodded) Right. (Turns to leave) Take care, Fury.

Fury: And Spider-Man? (Gets his attention) Good work.

Spidey nodded one last time before starting to leave the scene as Norman Osborn began to approach the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Fury: I'm guessing you're back to see if I'm interested in your upgraded security measures.

Norman: Well... If it's too much to ask, then I'm sure you can just wait all day for Stark to just give you a tip or two on-!

Fury: Don't bother... (Looks at Norman) A contract will be sent to you in the morning.

Norman: (Nodded as he smiled) I'm glad we could see reason in that. I do hope you recover well.

Norman began to walk away as Fury just kept a close eye on him, Yuri was seen outside the Chinatown police precinct to watch the news of John Jameson being in perfect health as Spider-Man sat on a street light.

Spider-Man: (Looks at Yuri) So... (Gets her attention) Like what you see?

Yuri: (Scoffed lightly as she looked at Spider-Man) You saved the son of a man who scolded you in public television, damned your name in the papers, and makes all these outright accusations towards you?

Spider-Man: I did. (Jumps off the light) And it's because I really don't care what other people have to say about me... Honestly, it's just noise to me, so I do the best I can as anyone could.

Yuri: You start to sound a lot like Captain Stacy.

Spider-Man: Well, maybe that's because he and I have a lot in common. (Folded his arms) So uh... Are we good?

Yuri: (Sighs as she grinned) Alright... Alright, you got me! Trust has been made.

Spider-Man: That's fantastic! (Turns to leave) I'll be seeing you, Detective!

Yuri rolled her eyes as Spidey just made his exit, Jessica was just getting ready to leave work when Liz opened the door to her office, much to her surprise.

Liz: You still have time?

Jessica: (Nodded) Yes, I do! (Waves her hand at herself) Please, come in.

Liz: (Closes the door behind her, sits on a chair) I... I think made a decision.

Jessica: (Nodded as she folded her arms) Okay.

Liz: (Sighs) ...Well, I... I know that having these powers are scary as hell, I get that, I still am... But what if I don't want to be scared of them anymore? I mean, if this is going to be a part of me for the rest of my life, then... (Scoffed) Then I need to learn how to use them! And apparently, the X-Men hasn't been seen since the '90s so... Maybe it wouldn't hurt to get some training after all.

Jessica: (Nodded as she sat on the chair across from Liz) Liz, I want to thank you for making this decision. (Places a soft hand on hers) But I do need you to know that when we do train, it will be hard... And like you said, your powers are going to be a part of you for the rest of your life. So when we do train, you're going to have to try your best not to flake out like you did yesterday.

Liz: (Nodded) I understand. (Sighs) So... When can we start?

Jessica: Whenever you want...

As they stayed in the office, Gwen arrived at Horizon Labs as Otto Octavius and Max Modell were delighted to see her show up at her internship.

Otto: (Smiles at Gwen) Look who's back already?

Max: Gwen! How was your day?

Gwen: Um... (Rubbed her head) It was educational and thrilling.

Max: Wonderful! Where's your friend Peter?

Gwen: (Bit her lip) Um...

Peter: (Runs inside) Sorry! Sorry, I'm late! I uh, I had to deal with some heavy-duty traffic! (Looks around) Have I missed anything?

Otto: Not much, actually! Parker, Stacy, we have someone we'd like you to meet!

As they turned to walk over to the other side of the lab, a man in a lab coat was seen studying small animals with only one arm as they stood behind him.

Otto: Everyone, meet Doctor Curt Connors! Curt, meet Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy!

Curt: (Turns around, seeing the two interns) Hi!

Gwen: Hi!

Peter: Hey! You're the one who wrote a theory about Cellular Regeneration!

Curt: I have! And it is my thanks to two of my good friends, Otto and Maxwell that I now have the chance to make the world better.

Gwen: That's wonderful! We love to have you here at any time!

Max: Glad you said so because he'll be here every day at work!

Peter: That's great!

Curt: (Smiled) I can already sense that we're going to do great things together.

The two shook hands together as the lizards inside the crates just stared out into a familiar Black Substance that just reached into Parker's backpack. Later when their time was up, Peter and Gwen left the building as she walked over to her bus, Peter joined her before she left, with _Teenage Dream_ by Beyond Avenue playing into the background.

Peter: Hey!

Gwen: (Turns to Peter) Hey!

Peter: I uh... I heard that you helped Spider-Man fight off some guy in a hoodie, with a Vibranium Shield or something, is it true?

Narrator: Well, you should know, you were there!

Gwen: (Bit her lip) Well... I'd like to say that he did most of the heavy lifting.

Peter: (Nodded) Okay, well I hope your day panned out okay! (Turns to leave)

Gwen: Peter?

Peter: (Turns around) Hmm?

Gwen: (Walks over to him) I uh... I'd like to apologize to you for being judgmental to you. In fact, I just came to realize that sometimes, when you're working with a superhero, it's probably best that you don't tell too much of what you do without... Having others know where to find you and your friends in the process. And, based on what happened today, it is seriously some dangerous stuff.

Peter: (Nodded) Yeah... It is.

Gwen: So... For now on, I won't push you to tell me the truth, in fact... I should probably let you feel okay with yourself on whether or not you should let me know about the stuff that happens during your time with... Spider-Man.

Peter: (Looks at Gwen) So uh... What does that mean for us?

Gwen: It means... (Takes a step closer) That you have been let off easy, and... We're good.

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Really?

Gwen: (Smiled) Really.

Peter: (Scoffed lightly before smiling) Okay.

Gwen: Okay.

Peter: (Hears sirens go off from a distance) I uh... I'm gonna go take the train! See you next week?

Gwen: Bye-bye, you Adorable Idiot!

Peter nodded before walking away as Gwen watched him from a distance.

Narrator: Yeah, I know what you're thinking... Why the hell haven't I blurted it out yet? (Gwen turns around, entering her bus) Well, I guess I could have told Peter I know that he is indeed Spider-Man, but... After listening to what he had to say as Spider-Man himself, well... (She sits down on a seat, looking out from the bus to see Spider-Man swinging in the air) Well, maybe it's best that I should let him think I'm as clueless as everyone else... And then maybe one day, hopefully, he'll feel safe for himself that he can open up to me about his double life. (Gwen smiled as she leaned back on her seat) And if not, well... Maybe one day I'll tell the Adorable Idiot myself that I know... If, I feel like it that is.

* * *

Later, Taskmaster was on the plane leaving New York as he was contacted by Leslie Gesneria once again through his phone.

Gesneria: You had one job to do! What the hell happened?

Taskmaster: Shit happened, that's what. You knew what would happen when someone breaks into a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, things get complicated.

Gesneria: Well, that's just great! Because now, the Symbiote is out in the open, and god knows where the hell it could be!

Taskmaster: Well, wherever the thing is, it's someone else's problem, not mine.

Taskmaster ended the call as Peter was seen climbing into his room as he took off his Spider-Man Suit and started to lie in bed to rest... However, just as his eyes closed, the Symbiote started crawling itself out of his backpack and then began to climb up onto his bed, covering Parker's half-naked body in its essence as Peter felt something weird in his body until he opened his eyes, too late as the black goo started to cover his eyes.

Later, when Peter was awake, he found himself hanging upside down, staring at himself through the mirror in a Black Suit. The webbing being Whtie while having white Stripes on his shoulders, his Suit design almost similar to that of his Red and Blue's except the Spider-Emblem had a large White symbol stretching upon his chest as Spidey touched his head, feeling the texture of his New Suit as he just left himself pondering this new development.

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) Whoa.

* * *

 **Hello again! I hope everyone enjoyed this Episode as much as I did, and I hope I did a good job on Taskmaster for this bit! I know the character is appearing in the Black Widow movie, so I thought I might help any newcomers to the Marvel Fandom just take a mental glimpse at what he would look like in live-action.**

 **Please leave a Comment/Review down at the bottom, and I'll see you next time!**

 **PEACE!**


	12. Symbiotic Personality Change

Episode 12: Symbiotic Personality Change

 **All Characters Belong to Marvel!**

 **Rob Morgan as Turk Barrett**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Spider-Man was seen hanging upside down staring at himself through a window reflection where we last left off as Spider-Man looked at the new Black Suit that just appeared inside of him the moment he woke up.

Spider-Man: (Touched himself, feeling the new fabric of the suit) What is this? (Touched his Spider-Emblem) Karen? (Keeps touching it) Karen, talk to me, what is this?! Karen?! (Looks at his wrists, seeing that he has no Web-Shooters) My Web Shooters! Where did they go? Oh my god, how did I even get up here?! (Looks at the Web he's holding onto) How did I even make this Web-?! (Falls off) Whoa, WHOA!

Out of instinct, Spidey pressed two fingers together on his wrist, which shot out webbing out of his complete surprise as he quickly held on to it, gently putting himself against the glass window as he looked at himself once more.

Spider-Man: (Panted) Okay... What the hell's going on? Ooh... Why do I feel... (Looks at his Black covered arm) Why do I _feel_ so good all of the sudden?!

A car alarm went off all of a sudden as Spidey turned his head around, seeing a group of thugs attempting to hijack a 2014 Mustang as he held onto the window.

Spider-Man: (Takes a deep breath) Okay, Pete. It's only a new Suit, nothing to be afraid of other than it kidnapped you and brought you out in the open, and done it without having Web-Shooters. (Takes another deep breath) Yeah, you got this. (Nodded) You got this!

Spidey took a leap of Faith as he jumped off of the building, diving down onto the streets before spinning his newly equipped Organic Webbing as he swung kicked the thug up high in the air, webbing him onto a street light as three of the crooks turned to look at his new suit, the owner too busy admiring his newfound strength.

Spider-Man: (Looks at his muscles) Damn! That was awesome!

Thug: Dammit, get in the car!

The thugs got inside and started the engine, but before they could leave, however, Spidey grabbed the vehicle by its bumper, lifting it high until he could lift it over his shoulders without having any trouble as the occupants were forced out of the car.

Spider-Man: (Looks at the car he's holding) Wow, okay! This is new! (Turns to the thugs, seeing the group get up) Hey, where do you think you're going?

Thug: (Raises his hands along with his crew) Shit, man, chill! We're turning ourselves in!

Spider-Man: You sure about that? (Turns around, still carrying the Mustang as the three backed up) Because I'm hearing a little birdy telling me that you'll run away the second I leave!

Thug: Oh my god, we won't! We won't, I swear, we'll turn ourselves in!

Spider-Man: Sorry, I don't to strangers who refuse to give me their name!

Thug: Oh, for crying out loud! (Takes his mask off) It's Turk!

Spider-Man: Turk who?

Turk: Barret! Turk Barrett!

Spider-Man: You promise to turn yourselves to the cops, Barett?

Turk: Yes!

Spider-Man: (Tilts his head) You promise?

Turk: Yes!

Spider-Man: (Raises a brow) Promise, promise, promise?

Turk: Jesus Christ, yes, enough with the overkill already, just please put the car down!

Spider-Man: Okay!

The criminals started to scream as Spider-Man started to slam the car unto the ground right in front of them, the Mustang now flipped upside down as Spidey showed no remorse in the damage he inflicted.

Spider-Man: (Wipes his hands together) Then that means my job's done here. (Hears the sirens go off) Have fun with the five Oh!

Spidey started to leave as officers of the law arrived on the scene, they pulled their guns out and aimed at Reece and his crew of misfits.

Police: NYPD, hands in the air!

Turk: (Raises his hands) Oh god, please! Arrest me, please! Take me to Rykers', to Ravencroft, to the goddamn Raft, I don't care! Just get the hell out of here, man!

The cops start arresting the perps as Spidey stood on top of the roof, looking down at the result of his newfound strength. Getting up, he tried to take off his mask with his own hands when the Mask dematerialized around him, much to Parker's surprise as he just grinned, looking at his Black clothed hands.

Peter: (Smiled) This is something else.

* * *

The next day, Fury was seen at S.H.I.E.L.D. Central as he tried to look for traces of the Symbiote in NYC, seeing no sign of it on any CCTV cameras as Jessica walked over to join the Director.

Fury: (Looks at the screens) Good to have you back here, Agent Drew.

Jessica: (Stood next to Fury on the balcony) Have we found it yet?

Fury: We've had no luck tracking it. That Alien Parasite is one slippery ass piece of work.

Jessica: So I'm assuming that's a no.

Fury: We've had satellites covering this entire Island within a 500-mile radius, monitored hospitals and clinics for anyone who's recently gotten into contact, checked on social media pages for something unusual, and still no luck.

Jessica: Have we considered calling in some backup? Perhaps Stark could help us out.

Fury: The Avengers are too busy trying to counter the Ten Rings in Russia. They're too preoccupied.

Jessica: Anyone that's better than Norman Osborn at least?

Fury: (Turns to the Agent) I'm guessing you're feeling a little uneasy about S.H.I.E.L.D. handing a contract to Oscorp.

Jessica: I don't like him. He doesn't give a damn about the men and women who risks their lives to serve, and he certainly doesn't give a damn about safety.

Fury: I don't like this as much as you, but we have to deal with what we've got. After yesterday, we have no time to wait for Stark, we need to be safer than sorry. (Sees Coulson walking by) Coulson! Have your team had any luck?

Coulson: No sir, but Fitz-Simmons just learned that it hasn't left the City, so we can still make our search here.

Fury: Alright, well, in that case, I'm putting all Five Boroughs in immediate lockdown. No car, plane, or boat gets out of here without my say so. (Turns to Jessica) Have you talked to Allan yet?

Jessica: She's on her way, getting ready for the Excercise Room.

Fury: You stay with her then. And if need be, we might need her on the field if we have any trouble.

Coulson: Should we go get Parker then?

Fury: No, not if I hear anything that requires his usefulness. After all, there's an entire population of 8 Million, and that Symbiote could be attached to anyone... (Turns around) It's just the question as of who.

* * *

At the Parker residence, _I'm Only Sleeping_ by the Beetles was played in the background as Peter's phone started to ring the alarm as Parker slammed his fist down, shattering the glass as he slumped upwards, yawning tiredly as he got out of bed and brushed his teeth in his pajamas.

Later, when he got dressed in only his Black T-Shirt, Aunt May was seen out and about cooking fresh meatloaf.

May: (Turns to see her Nephew) Morning, Peter!

Peter: (Walks in the kitchen, grabbing an Orange Juice) Morning, May. (Grabs the whole carton and chugs it)

May: (Sees Peter chugging the entire carton much to her astonishment) Well, someone's thirsty for Vitamin C. I guess I should go ahead and add that to the shopping list.

Peter: (Finished the carton as he threw it in the trash) Is there anything to do today? 'Cause I'm thinking of going to grab some Pizza later.

May: Which is not a bad idea, but you still have to go to school though.

Peter: (Raises a brow) Isn't today a Saturday?

May: (Nodded) Yes, but you have a thing to do with the School News, remember?

Peter: Oh... (Turns around, not amused) Yeah.

May: (Noticed how tired Peter was) How long have you stayed up last night?

Peter: (Groans as he rubbed his head) Don't know, don't remember, don't care. (Gets up) All I know is that I want to get this day over with already!

May: Someone's eager. (Grabs a piece of meatloaf) Well, before you head out, why don't you try some meatloaf?

Peter: (Turns to May, grabbing a paper plate of meatloaf) Again?

May: (Raises a brow) Is there something wrong with that?

Peter: (Looks at May, before making a smile) No.

May: Great! (Hands him the meatloaf) I'll go on a store run, you just make it to your meeting, alright?

Peter: (Nodded) Alright. Love you May!

May: Love you too, Peter!

The Missus has left the apartment to her Youngest as _Oh Yeah!_ by Green Day was played into the background, Peter turned to the meatloaf, giving just one look at it.

Peter: Ugh. (Turns to the window, opening it up to throw the meatloaf out) Yuck.

He later left the apartment to go to walk on the streets of Queens when he noticed himself in the reflection in the window, looking displeased with how he looked right now. Then with one peek at the clothing store across the street, Parker only had a snap of fingers to declare his intention as he started to walk into the store.

Later, when he arrived at Midtown High, students who were there noticed how Peter's look as they look amused by his appearance while the School News Room was packed full of students.

Randy: (Sits on his chair) So, do we have any ideas for what to show for the week's news?

Betty: I was thinking that we could try to add in some pop culture references to real-life events that happened outside school, make it sound a little fun for students to hear while not getting bored by it.

Randy: Okay, what did you have in mind?

Betty: I was thinking we could discuss Spider-Man.

Jason: (Shakes his head) Oh, no, Principal Morita made it clear we have to broadcast things that aren't related to Spider-Man tropes.

Gwen: And besides, we need people to not feel depressed and less focused on Spider-Man. (Raises her head) And trust me, I need to refocus my brain on something that isn't happening on the outside.

Ned: (Folded his arms) Alright, well how about we talk about games? Everybody loves video games, we could probably talk about stuff like Fortnite.

Betty: We also talk about Symkaria. I heard there's a war going on over there, similar to what's happening in Syria.

MJ: Yeah, there's some real some depressing stuff going on.

Betty: Totally! Or we could Talk about... (Narrows her eyes outside the room) Peter Parker.

Ned/Gwen: (Raises a brow) What about Peter? (Both turned to each other, giving a confused look)

Sally: (Turns around, widening her eyes) Whoa...

Everyone turned to look out the studio to see Peter Parker walking in the halls whilst wearing a Black Leather Jacket, Black Jeans, and a pair of shades as bystanders in the hallways started admiring his look, causing Parker to peer out of his shades and started to finger-point some of the cheerleaders with a smile. Finally, he made his way to studio as everyone just couldn't turn their gaze away from Parker's sudden transformation while he sat down on a desk, lifting both feet and setting them on top of it while leaning back with his hands behind his head.

Peter: What up, Noobs?

Randy: (Stares at Peter in shock) Hey, man... (Points at him) What uh... What's up with you?

Peter: Oh, you mean my new jacket? (Gets his feet off his jacket) Oh yeah, I got bored with the clothes my Aunt bought me and started buying my laundry, and I must say that I look pretty damn good for it. (Looks around) Where's Harry?

Harry: (Raises a hand) Right here.

Peter: Oh, good to see you, pal! (Stands up, looking around the room) So... What does everyone think? I look pretty damn good, right?

Sally: (Raises a brow) It's great, but... What about the cameras?

Peter: (Lowered his shades, looking at Avril) What cameras?

Sally: The cameras... The ones you were going to buy so we could shoot some beta footage.

Peter: Oh, yeah... I spent all my Daily Bugle cash on this wardrobe change, but nothing to worry about! (Points at Harry) We can just have Harry pay for it.

MJ: (Raises a brow) Uh, I beg your pardon?

Peter: What? It's not a secret that Harry's a rich kid, he can spend how much money he wants, he doesn't give a damn about buying some new lenses! (Turns to point at Harry) Right, Harry?

Harry: (Nodded) Yeah, thanks so much for asking, Peter.

Peter: No problem, now! (Claps his hands together) What are we talking about? Music? Violence? Perhaps a little bit of both?

Gwen: (Raises a hand) Excuse me, as someone who can speak for the group... (Walks to Peter) What is up with you?

Peter: (Raises a brow) Nothing's up with me.

Gwen: You sure? Because you're acting kind of like an ass right now.

Peter: You mean like your Dad was when he tried arresting me that one time? Tell me something, is that how you and Eddie broke up? Because I can already see Captain Stacy with a pair of handcuffs between that dude.

Gwen: (Scoffed as she just blinked) Wow! Who are you, and what the hell have you done to Peter?

Peter: Why are you asking me like that? You're treating me as if I'm Flash Thompson! And where is that moronic idiot anyway?

Randy: He's out making an Instagram account, trying to get famous off the internet.

Peter: That guy? Oh, good luck with that!

Harry: (Raises a brow) Okay, what is up with you, Peter?

Peter: Oh my god, why the hell is everyone keep asking me that?

Ned: (Stands up) Uh, you know what? I just realize that Peter and I need to check out something in the lockers, so we'll be right back! (Turns to Peter) Come on, let's go.

Peter: (Raises a brow) Do I seriously have to go with you?

Ned: Dude, let's go, now!

Peter: (Rolls his eyes) Fine.

The two left the newsroom immediately as everyone was left astounded by Peter's behavior back there.

Sally: (Points at the door) What just happened?

As everyone remained, Gwen exited the studios to quietly tail Parker and Leeds as she trailed them outside towards the school parking lot, listening to the two talking.

Ned: (Turns to Peter) Dude, what is up with you today?!

Peter: (Sighs) You know, that is like the fourth time someone's asked me that today.

Ned: Well maybe that's because you're acting like a completely different person!

Peter: Well, I don't know what's everybody even talking about because I don't feel different.

Ned: You sure? Not one thing that's on your mind, or on how you're acting?

Peter: (Shrugs) Don't know what to tell you, Legoman.

Ned: Okay, seriously? You know I hate being called that!

Peter: I feel fine.

Ned: (Sighs) Whatever, dude! (Turns around) Just, whatever!

Peter: (Turns to Ned) Actually, now that you've mentioned it, I probably should tell you something. (Gets his attention) You see, uh... I got a new Suit.

Ned: (Raises a brow) A new Suit? Seriously?!

Gwen: (Raises a brow) Ned knows?

Ned: Bro, why haven't you said anything?

Peter: Because it was too crowded for me to even say anything, I'm trying to keep a Secret Identity, remember?

Ned: Why haven't you just sent me a Text?!

Peter: Because I was too tired to even make a text, that's why.

Ned: (Sighs) Okay, well... Where is it, then?

Peter: Where's what?

Ned: The Suit, man! Where's it at? I want to see it!

Peter: Oh... Well, since you asked...

Without any warning at all, Parker's entire body, minus his head, was enveloped by a Black Liquid form, showing the shape of Parker's Red and Blue Suit, but with a big White Spider as Ned jumped back, widening his eyes at how quickly the Suit itself had materialized around his best friend's entire body while Gwen just gasped, covering her mouth at the Black Suit.

Peter: (Smiled as he raised his hands) What do you think? Pretty cool shit, right?

Ned: (Stared at Peter's new Black Suit) Holy... (Looks around) Peter, put it away!

Peter: Why? I thought you wanted to see it.

Ned: Dude, people could see you without your Mask on, take it off!

Peter: (Groans) Fine. (The Suit Dematerializes as Ned just stared at him in shock) Happy?

Ned: (Points at Peter) What... What the hell was that?!

Peter: Right, that would be the Symbiote from yesterday.

Gwen: (Blinked) Symbiote...

Peter: (Walks around to stand behind Ned) Yeah, I encountered it yesterday at S.H.I.E.L.D. after I kicked Taskmaster's ass. (Turns to Ned) Long story short, it somehow found me, and it made me a new Suit.

Ned: And you're not even a bit worried about it?!

Peter: Worried?! HA! (Walks past Ned) Why should I even worry? This thing, whatever it is, it has made me stronger than I ever imagined! (Turns to Ned) I mean, I never felt more alive!

Ned: And you're sure it's safe to use? I mean, I read about the Symbiote from one of your Update patches, you said in your writing that it's deadly to anyone who even comes into contact with it!

Peter: Well, apparently it's only deadly to people who don't have a stable metabolism as I do! Or, let me reclarify that note, people who had never been bitten by a Genetically Altered Spider! Turns the Symbiote and I are a perfect match!

Ned: What about Karen?

Peter: (Raises a brow) What about her?

Ned: Well, hasn't she ran a diagnostics check on it? Tell you what to do or whatever?

Peter: Dude, at this point, I don't need Karen anymore. Besides, it's all fine, I have it under control.

Ned: And you're so sure about it?

Peter: Yes, and if something goes wrong, I have my Sensations for that. (Gets another sensation) Which reminds me, I should probably go.

Ned: Go? Go where?!

Spider-Man: (Symbiote materializes around Parker, shielding his face with a Mask) To kick. Some. Ass!

Ned was just left behind as Spider-Man left school early, much to his shock while Gwen sat in her hiding place, contemplating on today's recent developments.

* * *

Later, Parker arrived at the Bugle as he stepped out of the elevator, he was approached by Eddie Brock while he attempted to go to Jonah's office.

Eddie: Hey, Pete! (Noticed his new clothes) Nice outfit.

Peter: Ah, finally, someone that likes my garbs.

Eddie: Can't imagine who wouldn't, but never mind that. (Stands in front of Parker) What's up with your friend, Spider-Man? I've got reports of criminals running scared because of him.

Peter: Really? Good, maybe they'll learn not to screw with him, and the crime rate will go down.

Eddie: Maybe, but eye witness reports of him also having a new Black Suit! Like, when did he ditch the Red and Blue?

Peter: Who knows? Maybe he got tired of his old outfit and decided to switch it up.

Eddie: Well, whatever is the case, he's displayed a large number of brutalities toward the criminal elements.

Peter: Are there any fatalities?

Eddie: No, but-!

Peter: Then, there's nothing to worry about. If you have something to say, complain about it to Jameson, now move! (Pushes Eddie aside)

Eddie: Hey! (Looks at Parker as he went inside of Jameson's office) What's up with him?

Peter: (Turns to Jameson) Mr. Jameson. How's your son holding up?

Jameson: (Scoffed as he watched his son get into an ambulance) Terrible, no thanks to Spider-Man! I don't know what happened, or how it happened, but now my Son has an unusual Gray hair change, and he happened to have a parasite inside of him without anyone's knowing! And thanks to him, he has to sit on a Hospital bed all day being checked on 24/7!

Peter: (Scoffed) Well, you're welcome.

Jameson: (Raises a brow) What?

Peter: (Hands him a bag) Here you go.

Jameson: (Sees Parker at his front desk) Parker? (Sees the bag on his desk) What's this? What's in this bag

Peter: (Folded his arms) Money shots, just as you want them.

Jameson: Alright. (Unzips the bag while looking at Peter's garb) Since when did you decide to dress maturely?

Peter: Does it matter?

Jameson: Not really. (Takes a look at his pictures) Hmm.

As he got the pictures out, he saw photos of Spider-Man delivering hell on Earth to the bad guys as one photo showed him sitting on top of a taxi while a crook was sent right through the windshield with his legs sticking out, the others show Spidey holding two bikes, knocking thugs out of their seats and him tackling another on the ground with force as Robbie walked right in with Eddie.

Robbie: (Takes a look at the photos) Oh my god, Peter, did you take these?

Peter: (Nodded) Owned those shots like a champ.

Robbie: Wow, Peter, these are incredible! Since when did Spider-Man show this kind of behavior?

Eddie: That what I was trying to talk to Peter about until he completely me out. Guys, I know we've been telling people that he's a Public Menace, but I gotta say... These pictures, it's starting to prove our point.

Jameson: Can't say I'm surprised. (Stands up) I've been telling these people that Spider-Man is no good for this City, and I was right!

Peter: (Lowered his brow, looking at Jonah) Are you, now?

Robbie: We've got to have these, Jonah. These pictures are too good, people couldn't possibly ignore them even if they wanted to!

Jameson: (Turns to Parker) Alright, well since you took the photos, I'll pay you the usual rate.

Peter: (Breaths through his teeth) I don't know, Jonah, I don't think that'll be enough for me.

Jameson: (Raises a brow) What's that supposed to mean?

Peter: It means that if you want the shots, you're gonna have to let me take the staff job, double the money.

Eddie: (Raises a brow) Excuse me?

Jameson: (Scoffs) That's preposterous, I pay you $50 per photo, that should be enough.

Peter: (Shrugs) Okay, then. (Takes the bag, starts putting the pictures inside) I hope you guys had a good long look at these pics because the next time you see them, they'll probably be in the Globe papers since they're more willing to be fair than you guys are offering. (Turns to leave) Or the New York Post. Maybe Trish Walker's news channel, or perhaps WHiH World News-!

Jameson: For crying out loud, wait! (Gets Parker to stop on his tracks as he turned around) Look, I can't get you the staff job since Brock's been eyeing it for a while now, so why don't I up your pay to 15%? That'll make like $75 per hour, how about that?

Peter: (Shrugs) If that's as far as you're going to go, then who am I to keep pushing? (Hands them back the bag) I hope you guys enjoy the money shots. (Turns around) I know I did.

Peter started to leave the Bugle while Eddie just looked at him with a hint of betrayal as Peter started to enter the elevator, he gets a phone call from Nick Fury, seeing a familiar S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on his screen. But instead of answering it responsibly, Peter just made a low growl as he declined the phone call.

Exiting the building, he started to walk down the streets when he heard his stomach growl loudly, alerting him of his sudden hunger. Feeling the need for cravings, Parker began to takes a walk to grab some food while Fury sighed as he saw that Parker wasn't answering his calls.

Fury: Pick up the phone.

Norman: (Taps on the glass) Am I interrupting something?

Fury: (Sees Norman inside, putting his cell away) What are you doing here?

Norman: Oh, nothing much. I just thought I'd get a better tour of the facility than I did the last time around.

Fury: This place isn't a tourist attraction, it's a government installation.

Norman: Yeah, so is the White House, the Pentagon, even they let people take pictures of the place.

Fury: Well, sorry to disappoint, but that ain't gonna happen in a million years. (Folded his arms) Now, what do you want really?

Norman: Well, that's one way to be polite. (Sits on a chair) I came here because I wanted to discuss with you about the Symbiote.

Fury: What about him?

Norman: What's not about it? I mean, it is a foreign creature that existed outside of Planet Earth, a being that could detail the very age of this entire Universe. (Turns to Fury) I mean, I could go on all day, making all kinds of theories, but since you're on the hunt for the Symbiote, perhaps we could, I dunno... Come to an understanding.

Fury: (Stares at Osborn) ...I'm not letting you get your hands anywhere near the Symbiote, nor will anyone in this very building. And I want to inform you that all our staff knows that if they were caught accepting bribes, then I would make it my mission to go ballistic on their asses.

Norman: Come on, Nicky... I mean, if we're working together, perhaps we should-!

Fury: (Shook his head) No, we hired you to be providing your resources to us, nothing else. (Stands up) So let me make this astoundingly clear to you; you and I are not friends, we are only here as professionals, so you can ask any questions you like, just be aware that not one person in this building will tell you a single thing unless it requires your services, now am I clear?

Norman: (Sighs as he looks at the Director) If you say so, Director. (Turns around and walks away) If you say so...

Fury leaned back and sighed as he turned to a tablet, seeing any news when he saw Spider-Man's newest Suit displayed on the screen... One that looks Black as Fury looked at it out of curiosity, Jessica was seen in the Excercise Room waiting on Liz as she walked towards the Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Jessica: (Sees Liz dressed up in her gym clothes) Good to see you back.

Liz: (Nodded as she looked at Drew) So, where do we start?

Jessica: Well, since the last time we trained, things took a dramatic turn, so we'll just go through the basics. (Walked over to a panel) Since your powers are incendiary factored, we'll start with that. Then later in the future, once we get a handle on your powers, we'll resume the melee course. (Turns to grab a bracelet, turning to Allan) Here, put this on.

Liz: (Takes the bracelet) What is this for?

Jessica: It's to help monitor your heart rate, gives us an idea of how your stress levels are being handled. If you hear it beeping fast, that's normal, but if you hear it beep too fast, we end the session immediately.

Liz: (Nodded) Okay, so we're learning how my powers work?

Jessica: And hopefully, to help you learn how to control them. (Turns to put on a monitor, which showed camera footage of her throwing fire on the Rhino) For example, when you attacked the Rhino, you were giving out excessive heat that could have burned the bodega to the ground. Our objective today is to repeat what you did to him but to decrease the level of flames you shoot out. (Turns to Liz) Are you ready?

Liz: (Nodded as she started setting her hands on fire) Let's get this started.

* * *

Peter returned to school with 3 whole boxes of Pizzas as he walked back into the studio room and set them on the table.

Peter: (Opens up a box) Hope everyone's hungry 'cause it's Pizza Time!

Gloria: (Turns around, seeing Peter with pizza) Damn! How much did you pay for that?

Peter: Does it matter?

Gloria: (Blinked) I guess not. (Takes a slice) I didn't know you were in a mood today.

Peter: Yeah, well you're welcome for the Pizzas. (Turns to sit down)

Gloria walked over to Ned as he looked at his friend with the new look.

Gloria: So, first he gets a new look, then he gets out of school to buy three boxes of pizza. I mean, I appreciate it, but what is his deal today?

Ned: (Bit his lip as he looked at Peter) So... You know anything about that LF1 crash?

Gloria: (Raises a brow) Yeah, I heard John Jameson somehow had a parasite inside of him and he ended up getting it out one way or another.

Ned: (Rubbed his hair) Well, uh... Did you hear that Symbiotes have an appetite for attaching themselves to superhumans that even makes them crazy super?

Gloria: (Turns to Ned) Dude.

Ned: (Coughs) Peter has a Symbiote attached to him. (Clears his throat as a person walked right by them) My, goodness! My throat is dry!

Gloria: (Scoffs) Dude, seriously? That's why he's been acting all agro lately?

Ned: (Nodded) And it's not just Peter. (Shows off his phone, seeing videos of Spider-Man going on a rampage) Spider-Man has been reported to have been making several bad guys' lives a living hell while donning a black outfit! Sort of a coincidence that they're both sharing a very odd behavior, don't you think?

Gwen: (Walks by) It sure is. (Gets their attention) Sup, guys.

Gloria: (Widened her eyes) Gwen.

Ned: Hi!

Gwen: (Folded her arms) So... Pete's been acting weird, hasn't he?

Gloria: (Nodded) That he has been.

Ned: But it's probably a phase.

Gloria: A weird, emo phase.

Ned; It happens sometimes.

Gwen: (Nodded) Maybe. (Sits on her chair) I mean, we do have our awkward phases.

Ned: Yeah, we sure do!

Gwen: But you know, there is just a couple of things that's been bothering me. (Turns to Gloria) For instance; Gloria hasn't mentioned that she's been hanging out with you and Peter for a while.

Gloria: (Darts her eyes around) Because I've been talking to him about telling you what his deal is. Girl, you know I care for you!

Ned: Yeah, Peter cares for you, and Gloria is just concerned for you and his relationship, that's all.

Gwen: (Nodded) I know, but I don't mean that I'm holding anything against you on that note. (Turns to grab her) But I do hold you two against something in particular. (Grabs out a newspaper, with Spider-Man's picture in his Red and Blue garbs) For example, this guy.

Gloria: (Sees the picture, blinking) What about that guy?

Gwen: Right! Hmm, what about that guy? Oh, I know! It's not about _that_ guy! (Gets out another picture) IT's about _these_ guys! (Slideshows Peter's and Spider-Man's pictures on opposite ends, having a sarcastic smirk) See the difference here?

Gloria and Ned looked at the two pics slid together as one. Then as they looked, they started to think and looked at Gwen, who still had a sarcastic look on her face as well as her smile as the answer started to draw out onto their minds.

Ned: You know?

Gwen: (Breaths air into her mouth) No... No, of course, I don't know anything. (Smacks the papers on Leed's head) Yes, of course, I do know! I've known it since two nights ago!

Gloria: Okay, keep your voice down!

Gwen: (Turns to Gloria, whispering) And you! What the hell? How come you found out about it and haven't said anything about Peter?!

Gloria: Come on, it wasn't my secret to tell anyway!

Ned: And besides the point, how the hell did you even know about him? Did he tell you?

Gwen: (Shook her head) No! No, I... I had to think with my _head_! Because I had a peek behind a particular someone's eyes and that someone's eyes matched the same nerdy kid who has a Symbiote attached to his very being as his Suit, which I had witnessed while following _you_ out, Ned!

Ned: Wait, you followed us?!

Gwen: Yeah, I did! And seriously, you suck at making sure the coast was clear because clearly, anyone besides just me could have seen him without his mask on!

Gloria: So that's how you knew Ned knew?

Gwen: Yeah! (Turns to Gloria) And I found out you knew just moments ago the second Ned told you about it, so here we are!

Ned: Hold on, does Peter know that _you_ know?

Gwen: (Scoffed) No. No, he's as clueless as I was when he never bothered telling me, yet he had the audacity of telling you guys, but keeping it from _me?!_

Ned: You're not mad at us, are you?

Gwen: No! I'm mad at him because of... (Scoffed) Because apparently, he told you guys, but not _me_.

Gloria: Well, just so we're clear, Ned told me, not Peter.

Ned: Yeah, that's the only reason why GG knows about it.

Gwen: (Sighs) Okay, well... Who else knows?

Ned: Well, let's see... There's Tony Stark, maybe the rest of the Avengers know too.

Gloria: There's also S.H.I.E.L.D. And speaking of which you know our new school counselor? She's a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. agent in disguise.

Gwen: Jesus Christ, seriously? What the hell?

Ned: Oh yeah, and you know Liz Allan? Not only does she know, but she's also a Mutant.

Gwen: (Widened her eyes) What? Liz is a Mutant?

Gloria: Yeah, and she's scared as hell about her powers.

Gwen: Wait, what can she do?

Gloria: Well, you remember how Rhino had those Burnt marks on his back?

Ned: She can set everything, _including_ herself, on Fire.

Gloria: Which is the reason she's terrified.

Ned: And the only other person Peter told his identity to other than me.

Gloria: Yeah, and she's training to become a superhero like Spider-Man, but doesn't involve causing damage in the process.

Gwen: Okay, okay, stop! Just, stop, please. (Sighs as she rubbed her face) God, this is insane. (Looks up) I mean, Peter took pictures of himself!

Ned: Many, many times, yeah.

Gwen: I mean, that I get because Peter's as good of a shot as well as he is acrobatically, but... (Scoffed) Who else knows? Does his Aunt know?!

Gloria: Uh, no, and Peter sounds certain she'd have a heart attack if she ever found out.

Ned: And possibly shout out an F-Bomb out in mental shock, something she never does even by herself.

Gloria: But enough with who knows who. (Leans forward) How are you, Gwen? I mean, how are you handling this?

Gwen: Oh... (Nodded) Oh, I'm... I'm not sure how to handle this properly. I mean, I sort of got it handled yesterday, but now that I have learned that _you_ guys know, I mean that makes me question a lot of things! I mean, is Wakanda even a poor Country? Is Principal Morita also an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D? Is Flash Thompson going to get bitten by an artificially crafted Spider? Am I going to be a Spider-Person? I mean, who knows?! Who knows anymore?! Oh my god, who knows what's what anymore?!

Ned: Okay, have your mind snapped just now?

Gwen: Oh trust me! I haven't had a brain overload since Gloria and I had our sleepover.

Gloria: Wait, is that why you woke up at 4 in the morning in full caffeine overload the other day?

Gwen: (Nodded) I figured Peter's secret out since that night... And it's still a shock to me.

Ned: (Turns to look at Peter leaning against his chair while eating his slice) Yeah, well not as shocking as the fact that there's an Alien Facehugger that masks as Peter because apparently, he has been acting really out of wack lately.

Gwen: (Shook her head) Yeah... (Looks at Peter) Yeah, that thing has been affecting his character somehow.

Gloria: I'm getting the feeling we should be worried?

Ned: Well, it's not like he hasn't murdered anybody, so that's good.

Gwen: (Sighs) Okay, well yesterday I've seen how terrified John Jameson was when he had it inside of him, and I don't think Peter just letting it use his body as a joyride isn't going to end well. (Turns to the group) Is there someone we can contact? Someone other than S.H.I.E.L.D. to help us out?

Gloria: (Nodded) Uh, yeah! I think we can go ask Karen!

Gwen: (Raises a brow) Karen Page from the New York Bulletin?

Ned: Uh, no, not that Karen, although I don't think she works there anymore.

Gloria: Okay, there's someone you have to meet. (Gets up) Come on, we'll show you the way.

Gwen followed the group out as they started to leave, Sally walked up to Peter and shared a slice with him.

Gloria: (Looks at the box) Damn! Someone's hungry, you just ate half the first box.

Peter: (Raises a brow) Seriously?

Gloria: Yeah! Aren't you feeling full yet?

Peter: (Leans back) Huh... Not really, no. (Puts his crust away and gets out his phone) But uh, real quick, I need you to tell me something. (Gets out a picture of the Flash Mob) What's up with the Flash Mob that Randy mentioned?

Sally: Oh yeah. Flash has been trying to make a name for himself.

Peter: That's also what Randy said.

Sally: And apparently, he's been making fun of you on his Instagram.

Peter: (Raises a brow) Really?

Sally: I mean, it must be not that surprising to you, but he's been making all kinds of Penis Parker jokes, enough that he's gotten over 30 thousand subscribers from the first footage. Even he said to himself that _you_ wouldn't make a better video than he would.

Peter: Oh, you don't say?

Sally: Hey, I speak the truth.

Peter: Hmm... Sally.

Sally: Hmm?

Peter: (Grins, giving her his drink) _Hold my beer._ (Turns to grab a laptop)

Sally: (Blinked as she held his drink) Uh, it's Root Beer, but okay.

Peter grabbed a hold of a computer and started working on something as Flash Thompson walked into the room trying to videotape himself for Instagram.

Flash: Yo, what up, Flash Mob? It's your boy Flash here living out the life of NYC! (Turns to record the newsroom) Anyway, we got ourselves the school news studios, film and make all our ideas right here on the weekend before the week begins! (Turns to Randy) And here's my boi Randy! What up, my dude? How's the stuff working out?

Randy: (Folded his arms) Yeah, it isn't anything special.

Flash: Nothing special? Your Dad works at the Bugle, right? That means something.

Randy: Yeah, well I'm trying to make a name for myself that's not just being in my Dad's shadow.

Flash: Ooh, careful! You're gonna end sounding similar to Osborn's kid! But hey, at least it's no better than Penis Parker!

Sally: (Turns to Flash) Are you live streaming again?

Flash: Yeah! I mean, people gotta see what they wanna see, right?

Sally: Well, since you're so inclined, I told Peter about your Instagram video, the one where you were talking trash about him?

Flash: Yeah, so?

Sally: So, now he's acting all weird and started doing something on a computer over there.

Flash: Oh? Well, that's great! It's about time that everybody has got to meet Penis Parker! (Turns to walk over to Peter while live streaming) Hey, Penis! What are you up to? Trying to see if Black Widow's interested in hooking up with you?

Peter: (Finished typing the things he had to do) Mmm, that's nice, are you planning to do a porn film as a sequel or as a spin-off series?

Flash: Uh, gross, and not to mention 100% cringeworthy.

Peter: (Turns to Flash) Tell me, you're currently live streaming right now?

Flash: Uh, yeah, I am! Why? Too scared to be on camera?

Peter: Actually. (Stands up as he pressed on the space bar) I was thinking you could keep rolling.

Flash: For what?

Peter: This.

 _People Get Up and Drive Your Funky Soul_ by James Brown was played in the background as Peter started making some dance moves on the floor, causing everyone to turn around, seeing how good Peter was.

Sally: Whoa.

Randy: Damn, Parker! You got some moves!

Peter: (Tap dances his feet) Thanks!

Flash: Come on! I mean, he's not _that_ good of a dancer!

Peter: Yeah? Then watch this!

Parker suddenly made several backflips as everyone was amazed by the flexibility he had as Flash just stood there still live-streaming the event, looking very embarrassed

And to add a sting to Thompson's injuries, Peter started tap-dancing his way to the Instagram user, making one last flip to land right in front of Flash and then clapped his hands right in Flash's face, causing him to fall onto the floor, dropping his phone in the process as everyone clapped at Parker.

Peter: (Folded his arms) So, who's better than the other now?

Flash: (Turns to Parker) What the-?! (Grabs his phone) What the hell?!

Peter: Careful, Instagram, you're still live-streaming.

Flash: God, dammit! (Turns his phone off) How did you manage to do that?

Randy: Yeah, how did you do that?

Peter: Well, let's just say there are some things that you don't know about me. Oh, and uh, yeah. (Turns to Flash) It's called serving Karma for all the times you've been such a _dick_ to me.

Flash: Yeah, but I never treated you to this extent!

Peter: Yeah, says Sally Avril. I'm sorry, how many times have you called me a Penis exactly?

Flash: Oh my god, my internet career is ruined! You know, you just turned me into a complete laughing stock!

Peter: Yeah, well maybe next time treat your fellow peers with respect rather than being a jackass. (Turns around, grabbing his drink from Sally) Thanks for holding my Beer, Sal.

Sally: (Bilnked) Still Root Beer, and nice moves!

Peter growled lowly as he walked out of the media room, out of the school as Principal Morita took notice of the event and walked inside. As Peter left school, he began to walk down the street, he overheard an argument going on between an elderly and a man in a car.

Lady: Excuse me, I need to cross the street!

Driver: So do I, lady!

Lady: I have been standing here for 10 minutes, and I haven't crossed the street!

Driver: Yeah, well too bad! See you later!

Lady: Hey!

The driver started to leave when Spider-Man stood right in front of his path on purpose.

Driver: (Honks his horn) Hey, move outta the way, pal!

Spider-Man: (Glares at the driver) You are one angry man, you know that?

Driver: Bruh, I said MOVE!

He started to run the kid over when Spidey grabbed the car by both sides of the hood, crushing the engine as he left the two pedestrians shocked by his strength, which was enough to kill the engine.

Driver: (Widened his eyes) My car! (Gets out)

Spider-Man: (Turns to the lady) Ma'am, I believe it's your turn to cross now.

The lady nodded her head without asking questions as she nervously crossed the street, fearing the teen's power as the driver was still in fury.

Driver: (Turns to Parker) What the hell, kid?! That was my damn car-! (Suddenly gets grabbed by Parker, being held in the air) Ah?!

Spider-Man : (Glares at the driver) Next time, when you see someone standing at the crosswalk, and it's their turn... (He pulled the driver close as his eyes began to have an angry brow) Let. Them. _Pass_.

Driver: (Widened his eyes in fear) Dear, god!

Parker dropped the man, who began to run away from him while leaving his vehicle behind. Once Peter began to walk away, Eddie appeared, taking pictures of the event when his camera got webbed and was thrown right at the wall, destroying it instantly.

Eddie: (Turns to Spider-Man) What the hell?!

Spider-Man: (Glares at Eddie) Oops, sorry.

Those were his last words before leaving the scene as Eddie scoffed by this behavior as he got out his secondary camera, shooting in shots of the scene himself.

* * *

Later, Gwen was at Ned's home as she was just introduced to the Web as she saw a holographic outline appear in his bedroom.

Gwen: What the hell?

Gloria: And it only gets better.

Ned: (Presses a button on his Phone) Karen? Are you awake?

Karen: **Good evening. How is your day so far?**

Gwen: (Widened her eyes) Oh my god, Karen's an A.I?!

Gloria: Karen, meet Gwen. Gwen, meet Karen.

Karen: **Nice to meet you. Peter has told me so much about you.**

Gwen: (Twirled her hair) Did he now?

Ned: Uh, hey, remember that patch Peter set up? The one involving an Alien Parasite? Could you help us out and identify the traits it could carry?

Karen: **I've already begun analyzing it upon Peter's request to analyze every known person or item of interest. For example, Gwen Stacy's birthday is on December 13th, which is one month away to becoming 16.**

Gwen: (Raised a brow) Okay, apparently he's talked a lot about me.

Gloria: Yeah, he's still getting the hang of the whole A.I. shenanigans.

Ned: Karen, could you tell us anything about the Symbiote?

Karen: **Based on my analysis, the Symbiote is one of many in its species.**

Gloria: So there are more out there?

Gwen: How many?

Karen: **That is unknown for the moment, due to the parasite having been originated from the cosmos, it hard to pinpoint the exact number of how many there are. However, this is a unique form of Symbiosis that is not known to man.**

Ned: Until now at least.

Karen: **As I made my analysis, I discovered that when attached to a normal human specimen, it can slowly devour the host from the inside, ranging from days to weeks depending on the Symbiote.**

Gloria: Oh my god, is that thing going to eat Peter from the inside out?!

Karen: **That is not the case. I also discovered that when attached to a host displaying Enhanced abilities, it can easily bond with its host naturally with no fatalities.**

Ned: Okay! So we have nothing to worry about, right?

Karen: **Not quite. I delved deeper into a simulation I made, and when bonded to an Enhanced Host, it can lead to many set effects, such as a dramatic Symbiotic Personality Change.**

Gloria: Right, we _totally_ have nothing to worry about.

Karen: **When bonded, the Symbiote can thrive off of its Host's negative emotions, turning its host to become hostile by nature.**

Gwen: That explains the attitude, but will it kill him?

Karen: **Only as long as the host feeds the parasite the large amounts of necessities it provides.**

Ned: Such as?

Karen: **The Symbiote also has a hunger, which will devour anything like a carnivore.**

Gloria: That must also explain why Peter got all those pizza boxes, he was not just feeding himself-!

Gwen: He was feeding the Symbiote.

Ned: Okay, so how long should Peter wear that thing?

Karen: **By my calculations, Peter should not carry the Symbiote for a long period of time, due to the possibilities of a permanent personality change.**

Ned: So we need to get it off of him.

Gloria: Well, I doubt he can just willingly take it off, that thing's been warping his mind, his very character, it's twisting him to act like itself.

Ned: Oh god, we need help.

Gwen: (Nodded) Yeah, we're going to need back up for this. (Turns to leave) Come on, we need to let S.H.I.E.L.D. know about this.

* * *

At Manhattan, Peter was walking down the streets attempting to buy a pretzel from a hot dog stand. As he did so, he got a phone call from May, which he answered.

Peter: (Holds the phone on his eye) Mayday, how's it going?

May: Fine, I'm so glad you're asking because I just got a call from the school about you leaving the school twice today, and you making a video and posting it on the internet, humiliating a student, now tell me that's not true.

Peter: Okay, and what if it is?

May: Oh my god, Peter what is wrong with you?

Peter: (Scoffed) I don't know why everybody keeps asking me that question, I'm doing fine!

May: Peter, this isn't like you to act out this way! Earlier in the morning, you were disappointed about having to go to school, and you leave the school twice, what is going on?

Peter: Nothing, May! Just trying to enjoy the weekend, that's all!

May: I thought you considered doing media was considered something you enjoyed.

Peter: Sorry, I'm afraid you're breaking up a little bit, I'll call you back later.

May: Hold on, Peter-!

Parker ended the call as he finally got his turn, ordering in a pretzel. Once he got his snack, he started to walk around the corner when a limo pulled up and Happy Hogan got out of the car.

Happy: Kid! (Gets Peter's attention) Hey, kid!

Peter: (Sees Happy) Happy! God, it's been a while since we saw you!

Happy: (Noticed his look) What's up with the clothes?

Peter: I dunno, what's up with Happy? You're not even looking Happy.

Happy: (Scoffed) Well, apparently someone's got an attitude.

Peter: I'm fine, thanks for asking!

Happy: Listen, we got to talk.

Peter: What's there to talk about?

Happy: Oh, I don't know... (Gets out his phone, with Spider-Man's Black Suit) How about this? Got anything to explain that?

Peter: (Sees his Black Suit) Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's a hell of a new look if you ask me.

Happy: Yeah, okay. (Puts his phone away) What the hell happened to the last suit?! Where did the one Tony gave you?!

Peter: Left it at home, I didn't feel like using it anymore.

Happy: What? You're fine using the new Suit that just appeared out of thin air?

Peter: What can I say? Black's the best color there is!

Happy: Okay, fine! Can you at least tell me how you even got that suit? Did you make it?!

Peter: Oh, I'll tell you how I got the Suit. Can you tell me what the hell are you even doing here? I thought you were supposed to be a bodyguard for Horizon Labs, head security of the place, the one lapdog Tony Stark trusted?

Happy: (Raises a brow) What is up with you?

Peter: Oh my god, what is it with that question?

Happy: Look, I don't know what's going on, but you gotta fill me in here.

Peter: Why? Because you know what's best for me?

Happy: Because Tony trusted me to keep my eye on you.

Peter: Yeah, well if Tony trusts you so much, maybe he would have gladly brought you Upstate with him when he had the chance, but I guess that never happened because here we are!

Happy: (Scoffed) Okay, you listen to me, kid-!

Peter: No, you listen, _Harold_ , all you are is a bodyguard, nothing more! And I hate the fact that you have to be up to my ass whenever I do something with the Suit, which is none of your concern! So the less you ask about what I do with my business, the less I ask about what you do with your business, is that fine? Because I find it very fair for-! (Notices a newspaper stand) The hell? (Walks away)

Happy: (Turns to Peter) Hey, where are you going?

Peter: Shut up.

Peter walked over to a newspaper stand as he saw a picture of Spider-Man terrorizing the streets with people on the ground as civilians took notice of the pages.

Pedestrian 1: (Looks at the newspaper headline: SPIDER-MAN TERRORIZES QUEENS!) I used to feel safe after hearing he was deputized. Now I'm afraid to walk from work.

Pedestrian 2: My son is a complete admirer of this guy.

Pedestrian 3: I have a nine-year-old daughter who loved Spider-Man despite my opinions of him. Who is she supposed to look up to now?

Pedestrian 1: This is seriously the guy S.H.I.E.L.D. had deputized.

As they spoke, Peter saw the name of the article that had the photos were taken, which was Eddie Brock himself as Happy walked over to the kid.

Happy: Hey, what's going on?

Peter: (Looks at the paper) What's going on? Oh, what's going on is that I'm going to put some dirt in your eye. (Turns to leave)

Happy: (Raises a brow) What are you talking about? Put dirt some dirt in my eye? Are you even talking to me? (Turns around, trying to find Peter) Hey! What the hell?

Later, Peter arrived at the Peter Parker as Jameson was seen ranting on the news station.

Jameson: It's finally happened, folks! Spider-Man has been caught red-handed, the gist is up! Spider-Man has shown his true colors as earlier this afternoon, he was terrorizing the streets of Queens by threatening-!

Peter ignored the broadcast as Eddie stood, listening to his broadcast as he walked up to Brock.

Peter: (Walks to Eddie) So, such a wonderful day isn't it?

Eddie: (Folded his arms as he nodded) I'm presuming you saw the photos?

Peter: I did. (Folded his arms) You know, I never thought he'd do that.

Eddie: Well, you made a judgment call on this guy. I mean, I didn't want to believe it after what he's done before, but now after what's been going on... (Turns to Peter) You just gotta see it as it is.

Peter: You know, it's funny you should say that. (Points at Brock) Because I was looking through some old photos, and it looks very... (His hands start to clench) Similar.

Eddie: (Chuckled) Well, I hope you figure it and all, but I gotta get back to work, Parker. (Turns to leave)

Peter: (Looks at Eddie) You're complete Trash, Brock.

Eddie: (Stops where he is, turning to Parker) Excuse me?

Peter: Your pictures. (Grabs his phone, showing a slideshow between Black Spider-Man's and Red and Blue Spider-Man's identical posing) They've been faked, using one of _my_ own. Now, I wonder how Jameson is going to react to that. Probably gonna end up losing his shit later, but uh... That's not a surprise anymore, now is it?

Eddie: (Sighs with his nose as he looked at Parker) Peter, I get that you're a boy scout, but you have to admit, what Spider-Man's been doing lately-!

Peter: Has been nothing, but justified action against thieves and dealers, actions that they deserve.

Eddie: Not in a brutal sense of style! I mean, people have to see that somehow.

Peter: And you want to do it by making a complete lie out of the first?

Eddie: Look, sometimes you just gotta make a little white lie.

Peter: Oh... (Shook his head) Believe me, Eduardo, that is not just a little white lie.

Eddie: (Scoffed) Yeah, well you're one to talk! When was the last time you have been honest with Gwen lately?

Peter growled lowly at that counter, causing him to push Eddie against the wall as he still held his hands on his shoulders.

Peter: What do you care? You and she broke up, she's not even your concern anymore.

Eddie: At least she deserves better than you, that's for sure!

Peter: And _you're_ any better, _liar?_

Robbie: (Walks inside) What the hell's going on here?

Jameson: What's going on? You're interrupting my broadcast!

Peter: (Listens to people gathering around them) Look at that, Brock sounds like people are starting to wonder...

Eddie: (Curses himself as he turned to Parker) Listen, if people find out about this, I could seriously lose my job! My mom, she bailed on me just a few weeks ago, and without the money, I'd be homeless! Please, if you do this, I'll be ruined, and there won't be a paper in town that'll take me in...

Peter: (Looks at him with no sympathy) Then you should have thought of that earlier.

Jameson: (Gets out of his recording room) What the hell is going on here?

Peter: (Turns to Jameson) You're gonna have to put your broadcast to a hold, Jonah... There's something you're gonna want to know about.

* * *

Later at S.H.I.E.L.D. Central, Liz was starting to become fluent in her abilities as she honed it all in, starting to shoot out a balanced heat as Jessica observed.

Jessica: (Folded her arms) You're doing good, Allan. Keep it up.

Fury: (Walks to Drew) Agent Drew, may I have a word.

Jessica: (Turns to Fury) What can I do for you, Director?

Fury: Parker... Have you contacted him recently?

Jessica: Not really. Why?

Fury: Kid's been avoiding my calls, ignoring me all day. Then I look up the news and turns out he has a new Black Suit.

Jessica: (Raises a brow) Parker's got a New Suit? Is this Stark's doing?

Fury: Not that I'm aware of. I've been looking at it, and its fibers are unlike anything I've seen in a Suit before. (Sees Happy walking inside) Mr. Hogan, I don't remember giving you a pass.

Happy: (Turns to Fury) Did you guys give him a New Suit? Shouldn't we have been addressed anytime, because that would be nice to know!

Jessica: No, and we thought you gave him a Suit.

Ned: (Runs inside) That's because it's not a Suit! (Gets their attention while he, Gwen, and Gloria were escorted inside) Sorry, are we interrupting something?

Fury: (Sees Gwen in the building) So, are we allowing tourism now?

Coulson: She claims to be with them.

Gwen: In other words, I know Peter Parker is Spider-Man, so cut me some slack, okay?

Liz: (Sees the group, along with Gwen) Gwen? (Stops using her Powers) Oh my god, Gwen?

Gwen: (Turns to Liz) Hey, Liz. You're looking... Hot.

Liz: (Nodded) I can already tell. Uh, did Peter tell you yet?

Gwen: Actually, I figured Peter's secret, but you? I did not know.

Gloria: Yeah, at least until we told her about you.

Gwen: Which I am okay with! I mean, who cares, right?

Ned; And we also told her about Jessica's covert operation at Midtown High. (Turns to Jessica) Sorry about that.

Fury: What are you all doing here?

Ned: Listen, you know the Symbiote you guys have been looking for?

Fury: The Symbiote is S.H.I.E.L.D. business, we'll handle it well on-!

Gwen: Peter's New Suit is the Symbiote!

Fury: (Raises a brow) Excuse me?

Gwen: The Symbiote, it somehow managed to reach Peter, morphing itself as a living embodiment of what Peter imagines his Suit is like.

Gloria: And while doing that, gives Peter a full-on Darth Vader act as he behaves like a douchebag.

Ned: Everything Peter normally does has been the exact opposite of what Peter has been known for.

Jessica: That's not possible, we would have known it by now?

Ned; Did you though? I mean, has there been something that Peter has been doing that was out of character lately?

Fury: (Sighs as he folded his arms) He's been ignoring my calls.

Gwen: Oh my god, Peter has your number? (Everyone stares at her) Sorry! Sorry, I'm still kind of getting used to this.

Gloria: Try again, but I'm telling you that he'll just end up not responding.

Fury: I may have an idea.

As Fury discussed, Eddie was in deep with the Bugle as he stood in front of Jameson's desk, seeing him read through the photos carefully.

Robbie: What is wrong with you, Eddie? You know we'll have to print a retraction about this, we can't have the Bugle be perceived as a place for tabloid journalism!

Eddie: I'm just-! (Sighs) Look, Jameson, I know you talked a lot of crap about Spider-Man, but I'm starting to think that you were right about him! I mean, all the roughhousing he's been doing lately, and not to mention breaking my camera earlier, it's starting to add him up as a true public Menace!

Jameson: (Sighs) Did you take actual pictures of the terrorism at Queens?

Eddie: (Rubbed his head) Look, I... I tried, but Spidey broke my camera!

Jameson: And how am I supposed to believe that, hmm? How am I, the man who I took under my wing, started using me to make money?!

Eddie: I don't give a crap about the money!

Jameson: Well, I don't give a crap about what your opinions are anymore if you're going to make lies! I make an honest living, Brock, I don't make money by selling off random lies no the internet, I have to give out facts each day! And you did was just fabricate evidence, that's bad business, and more importantly... A big disappointment on your end. (Sighs) Pack your things, get out of my building.

Eddie: Jonah, I was trying to-!

Jameson: YOU'RE FIRED!

Eddie scoffed lightly... Then without question, he started to walk away, right out of Jameson's office as Peter watched him leave for the elevator.

Peter: (Hums) Good riddance. (Turns around to leave when he gets a call from Ned, answering it) Ned, guess who just got fired from the Bugle?

Fury: (Is heard on the phone) Just watched the news and saw that you got yourself a new Suit. What? Is Black the new Red now?

Peter: (Doesn't look surprised) Well, well, I'm guessing you stole his phone off or you somehow hacked into my caller ID, either way, I'm not surprised.

Fury: I've been talking with your friends, and they have something to say about that Symbiote we've been tracking, care to say anything?

Peter; (Walks over to the elevator) Of course, I found the Suit at a place called none of your business, and the address is called, get off my damn back. (Presses the floor number) Does that ring a bell anyhow?

Fury: Kid, that Symbiote is dangerous to you more than you even realize. If you could just think about what you're doing-!

Peter: Uh, no, I am thinking, Fury, and what I'm thinking is who the hell are you to barge into my life after 11 damn years? (Folded his arms) I mean, you had all that time to tell me, to talk to my Aunt about my parents and why they had to leave, and yet you just let us all in the dark for a very long time, and now after all that time, after I got bit by a Spider, you suddenly _care?_

Fury: Kid, I'm telling you, it's starting to affect your mind. (Hears Peter scoffing) Just think about what you're doing, how you're acting, it's not what you are, it's the Symbiote that's making you act like this.

Peter: No, the Symbiote has made me stronger than I could have possibly imagined! And, it started to make me realize the truth about some things. (Opens the elevator door) For starters, you only want to talk when you need me to fight _your_ battles, just as well as you need the Avengers to do the same thing. All you care about is doing what you want to do, and you know what? (Scoffed) I'm getting sick of it. I'm sick of dealing with your problems, I'm sick of people thinking I'm this weak, nerdy, know it all kid from Queens, and I am sick of people complaining non stop about me. "Oh my god, somebody help! Spider-Man's trying to eat my cat! Help, Spider-Man's robbing me! Help, Spider-Man's trying to push me out of a building on fire!"

Fury: Well, that's your problem on people's perception of you-!

Peter: You know what? That's just it! I have had enough of people thinking of me, of what I do, judging what I am trying to do for the city! And you know what people? Get used to your opinions, because I quit trying to convince you.

Fury: Listen, you need to get the Symbiote out right now. That thing is changing who you are, and that attitude is just the point being proven.

Peter: Well, I learned from the best of the one, great Nick Fury! And I almost forgot you're supposed to be this all-powerful individual in the entire world! This is frankly ridiculous because every time I look at you, you're nothing but a bald old man in a black trench coat and an eyepatch. By the way, what happened? Did the cat claw it out by accident?

Fury: If you don't take off that suit-!

Peter: Or what? You're going to kill me? Just as you killed my parents on that plane? Because you're good at getting people killed, so unless you have a time machine somewhere to magically bring them back then, then consider myself no longer being participated in your bullshit. Oh, and please... Don't call me again.

Parker ended the call right then and there as he stood alone in the elevator, his Suit morphing around him as Spider-Man got out of the Daily Bugle, Fury sighed as he handed the phone to Leeds.

Fury: Parker's gone AWOL. Kid's too far gone, his judgment has been deeply clouded.

Happy: Well, it's the Symbiote that's making him act this way, we have to get it out.

Gwen: (Turns to Leeds) Still kind of surprised the bodyguard knows Peter's secret.

Ned: Well, he knew Iron Man, so...

Gwen: Oh, right.

Jessica: The last time the Symbiote left the host, it escaped Jameson's body through soundwaves.

Coulson: What about flames? I've checked the reports, it doesn't appear to like fire.

Liz: Then we use me.

Jessica: (Turns to Liz) Not an option, you're not ready to be on the field.

Liz: Listen, Peter's my friend. And I've trained enough to know how much fire I need to push out, so if anything else fails, I'm everyone's best shot at this.

Fury: If we do this, you can't hold back your punches.

Liz: I'm not planning on it.

Fury: (Sighs) Okay, then let's rollout. I'm initiating an Omega Level Alert, Code Red.

Everyone started to disperse as Gwen saw everyone preparing their weapons.

Gwen: (Looks around) Tell me this isn't going to get Peter killed.

Ned: Oh god, I hope not.

Liz: It's okay. The Symbiote's the target, not Peter, so he's fine.

Happy: Well, I'm gonna keep an eye out, make sure no one does anything stupid. (Turns to leave)

Gloria: So, this is your official time out.

Liz: I guess so.

Ned: Do you have anything to wear?

Liz: (Grabs her Jacket) I got this.

Gloria: Yeah, that ain't gonna pan out, so while everyone was busy, I was on the Web making a personal project of mine. (Shows off a blueprint) So... What do you think?

Liz: (Sees the Blueprint) ...I like it, but where can I put it on?

Gloria: It's in my bag. (Hands it to her) Have fun.

Liz: (Smiled) Thanks! (Turns to leave)

Ned: (Turns to Gloria) How did you-?

Gloria: I used leftover props from last year's school play and I got supplies from Peter's visits at Horizon Labs.

Gwen: He got supplies from Horizon Labs?

Gloria: Mainly to study his Web Fluids, but yeah, maybe an Upgrade or too.

Ned: Oh, god, this is going to be insane!

* * *

At night time, Spider-Man hung on a rooftop, listening to the sirens as the Black Suited hero just knelt on the ledge waiting for another criminal to beat down.

And that patience rewarded him well when a thug attempted a Grand Theft Auto. Just as he tried breaking in, Spidey leaped down and immediately took him down without a second thought as he showed signs of aggression towards his target.

Spider-Man: (Leaned his head down) Gosh, 9 p.m, and you're already starting to steal more cars.

Thug: (Crawled back) Dear god! You again?!

Spider-Man: Me again! Sorry, have we met? (Pulls the mask)

Turk: (Gets the mask taken off) Shit!

Spider-Man: (Raises a brow) Well, well, well, look what the Turkey dragged in. (Sees Turk stumbling back as he got up) I thought you were supposed to be in jail.

Turk: I was, I swear!

Spider-Man: So, what happened? (Walks towards Barrett) Who let you lose?

Turk: I don't know, I swear!

Spider-Man: Oh like you swore you turn yourself to the cops the night before? Gotta say, feeling a little distrustful right now.

Turk: Jesus, I was in a jail cell and then suddenly, some cop let me out, saying my bail was posted!

Spider-Man: (Grabs a street light, crushing it with his hand) Who posted the bail?

Turk: How am I supposed to know?

Spider-Man: Well, someone let you out for a reason, can't say it was an accident.

Turk: Look, if someone approached me, they would have, and I'd told you! But no one talked to me-! (Gets grabbed by the jacket, getting lifted in the air) Oh, god!

Spider-Man: (Glares at Turk) Listen here, Turkey boy, I've had to deal with a liar very recently today, and I _hate_ it when people start lying. So either you tell me about the person who posted your bail, or else-!

?: **We will rip out your head, gobble it up into pieces until there will be nothing left, but your corpse lying in the deep cold night.**

Spidey paused right then and there after hearing a growling voice in his head, dropping Barrett onto the ground as he looked around for the person that spoke.

Spider-Man: Who said that? (Looks around) Why did you just say that?

?: **He's hiding in the bar.**

Spider-Man: (Looks around) What?! (Sees Turk missing) What? Where...?

?: **I said, he's hiding in the bar. If you want to catch him, he's hiding in the bar, now go!**

Spider-Man: (Looks around the street) Okay... Creepy, but okay...

He walked across the street to enter Josie's as he saw the bar filled with bikers, he looked around at the neon-lit establishment trying to find Turk.

Josie: (Looks at Spider-Man) If you're looking for Daredevil, he's supposed to be in San Francisco or somethin'.

Spider-Man: (Sees Josie) Uh... Okay, but... I'm not here for him, I'm looking for someone else-!

?: **He's sitting next to the pool table.**

Spider-Man: (Raises a brow) What?

?: **The pool table across the bar, next to the jukebox, on your right behind the biker.**

Spider-Man listened to the mysterious voice's words and turned to his left. Past the biker, there Turk was sitting next to the pool table behind the jukebox as Barrett nervously held his drink.

Spider-Man: (Points at Barrett) Barrett!

Turk: (Stands up) Goddammit, man!

Spider-Man: You're coming with me!

Biker 1: (Gets up, standing in Spidey's way) Hold up, Bug Face. I know you. You put a few of my guys in the hospital with cracked bones and rib cages!

Spider-Man: Gosh, how I feel deeply sorry for them. Now get out of my way!

Biker 2: (Stands up as he and the rest of the gang started gathering around the Webhead) Listen, you freak. We have some of our guys in the slammer because of you. And since Nick Fury ain't here to protect your scrawny punk ass, you're gonna be dealing with us.

Spider-Man: (Lowers his brow) Is that so?

As he stood next to the counter, a beer bottle was pushed across the bar as it slid right into Spider-Man's hand the moment he stuck it out. Then without question, Spider-Man bashed the bottle on a biker's head, delivering a lot of pain to the biker as he shouted in pain.

Then the bar fight started as the jukebox started playing _Song 2_ by Blur as Spider-Man started to beatdown every single crook in the bar while Josie just drank her beverage watching.

Josie: That's it. (Gets out her phone) Foggy, it's happening, I'm moving to the establishment in Alberta. Have fun without me.

She walked out of the bar as a biker was slammed against the wall next to the exit, every thug was trying to at least take out the Wall-Crawler, but to no avail, as Turk hid underneath the pool table, feeling someone falling straight on top of it from above while another was thrown out from the window, smashing the glass to pieces as Spider-Man shot a web at two bikers, then flipped upwards to slam two more against each other's heads. Then when he made the landing, he ducked his head down to avoid getting hit by a pool stick, causing him to kick the criminal by the guts before making a backward flip to kick him right by the chin.

Finally, when Spider-Man struck the landing, he saw that everyone in the bar was completely, and utterly beat up. Everyone just lying on the floor as he stood up, seeing Turk peek his head out of the table.

Spider-Man: Right. (Cracks his neck knuckles on both sides) Where were we?

Turk: Shit!

Turk immediately started to run towards the exit that Josie used only to have it webbed completely as Spidey walked towards him.

Spider-Man: Leaving so soon?

Turk: (Turns around) Hey, I'm just a nobody man!

Spider-Man: Yeah? So am I. (Grabs Turk by the jacket and slammed his head against the counter) Now who paid for your bail?

Turk: I told you, I don't know!

Spider-Man: You're gonna have to give me something other than "I don't know" Turkey! Because the fact that you've run in here to hide makes me think you have something, I need to know!

Turk: Bruh, the reason I hid here is that I'm terrified! You just lifted a car over my head last night, do you honestly think I'd want to be anywhere near you after that night?!

Spider-Man: Give me a name!

Turk: Alright, fine! There's this guy who sometimes pays the bails for certain people like me. A guy named Wesley, that's all I know!

Spider-Man: And you're certain of it?

Turk: Yes, man! Now come on, just leave me alone, okay?!

?: (Spidey sighed as he appeared in his head again) **Outstanding! Now, let's bite all the heads off.**

Spider-Man: (Raises a brow) Uh, _what?_

?: **Piles of bodies, piles of heads, now come, pile them up at the corner.**

Spider-Man: Whoa! (Stands back from Turk) Whoa, hold up! I came here to beat up the bad guys, I didn't come here to eat people!

Turk: (Gives out a WTF expression) What the hell did you say?!

Before Spider-Man could even explain, a biker appeared from behind, grabbing a gun to fire only for a tendril to come right out of Spidey's back, knocking the final man down as the tendril slid itself back into Spider-Man, much to Barrett's horror and his surprise.

Spider-Man: The hell? (Turns around) How did I do that?

?: **Who said _you_ did it? **

Turk: (Slowly walks away from the bar) Okay, I don't know what's going on here, but I think this is way above my pay grade, so I'm gonna make my exit! (Gets his hand stuck on a wall after being shot by webbing) Damn!

Spider-Man: Hold up, you're not going anywhere, not until the cops come for you!

?: **Whatever's left of him anyway.**

Spider-Man: (Turns around) Okay, stop! I'm not a freaking cannibal, and who are you anyway?!

Turk: Bruh, who the hell are you talking to?

?: **The pizza was good, but I have other preferable tastes, some rawer than most.**

Spider-Man: (Hears the sirens go out from afar) Okay, we're done here!

Spidey exited the bar through the broken window as he swung his way to a rooftop.

Spider-Man: (Rubbed his head) Okay, either I'm going crazy here, or this Suit has a literal mind of its own!

?: **You're not mistaken on that note. I do have a mind after all.**

Spider-Man: (Looks around, listening to the voice) Well, if you have a mind, then you probably got a face! So how about we cut this out and you show yourself!

?: **If you insist.**

Without warning, Spidey was pulled towards a brick wall as the mask dematerialized off of Parker's face, the ooze started to make the shape of a head, it's White Eyes standing out to be much more organic looking while the teeth and tongue appeared as its face, much to Peter's astounding shock.

Peter: (Looks at the face hovering in front of him) Oh god, you seriously have a mind of your own. Okay, that's good to know, Mr. Symbiote.

?: **I am Venom. And you are mine.**

Peter: Jesus, is this the part where you start showing your extra tongue and then sliding it through my skull? Because that'd suck if I end up dying tonight.

Venom: **I don't want to kill you, Peter.** **I want the opposite.** (Starts turning his head to the side) **You see, you didn't find us.** _ **We**_ **found you. Think of yourself as my ride.**

Peter: Yeah? And what exactly do you want from me besides being your joyride?!

Venom: **To help me consume.**

Peter: Consume? You mean, to _eat_ people?!

Venom: **Merely fuel to the tank.**

Peter: What about all that pizza I had? I mean, that's enough for us, right? I mean, you like pizza, don't you?

Venom: **That is nothing, but snacks to me. Listen to me very carefully, Peter. This entire city is big enough to have a very large food supply, and judging from your metabolism and certain attributes, you will be of great use to me! But that all depends on your willingness to participate.**

Peter: If you know who I am, you should know that I am _never_ going to volunteer to be part of your twisted version of Hometown Buffet! And clearly, you don't because pushing me against the wall by force, telling me all this as if I'm okay with any of it? Not the best way of convincing people.

Venom: **But I know you, Peter. I know of your struggles with the Goblin, the Kingpin, the Vulture, everything that plagues this city. I also know how much you want to protect your friends, your family, how badly you want to not repeat the same mistakes as you did with Ben.**

Peter: Don't you dare...

Venom: **Why? You were the one that looked away from Gargan after he robbed the store. Had you bothered caring, he would still be alive today. And what's to stop the worst of the worst from coming after the ones you care for? I can be a very efficient tool in cleaning out the trash, wiping this city from its filth. I can even protect it far better than what the Eyepatch Man and the Philanthropist did. I will be your Lethal Weapon, Peter, and you will be the caretaker of my very being. And all you have to do is just accept the role you have been given, the power I have shared with you, the power _we_ can use to solve all our problems. Don't you agree?**

Peter: (Sees Venom just leaning his head in front him) Even if I did accept it... What makes you think everyone around me would be okay with this? Sorry, but I'm probably gonna have to say no to this deal, and I'm gonna take your ass back to S.H.I.E.L.D. where they can lock you up for good!

Venom: **You could do that... But first, you'll have to survive your friends.**

Peter: (Raises a brow) What are you talking about?

Venom responded by pushing himself back to Parker, rematerializing the mask as Spidey fell onto his knees, groaning until a flashlight popped on him, a helicopter hovering above him as S.H.I.E.L.D. forces surrounded Peter, forces appearing from the chopper and into the ground while S.H.I.E.L.D. trucks appeared on the street.

S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent: Stand down, Spider-Man, stand down! We're taking you into S.H.I.E.L.D! Don't try to resist!

Fury: (Is seen in one of the armored trucks as he had his armor equipped) Remember, kid's judgment is clouded because of the parasite, so we're going non-lethal with this. (Cocks his weapon) But be aware that he's also dangerous with the Symbiote, so watch your six.

Spider-Man: (Raises his hands) Hey, guys! Listen, Fury was right! The Symbiote, it's not what I thought-!

Spidey's hand started to thwip out a web as his hand grabbed ahold of the web, attaching it to a soldier to slam him against the rest.

Spider-Man: What the hell?!

Jessica: (Stands up, raising her weapon) Spider-Man, stand down! That is an order!

Spider-Man: Hold on, it's not me! It's the Suit!

Venom: **If you cannot accept the dangers that are present to you, then I will show you what happens when you decline my offer!**

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) Oh god, no! No, guys, run!

As more soldiers appeared, Spider-Man was forced to leap towards the danger, taking down soldier by soldier while swinging his webs at the weapons, throwing them at Coulson and Fury, incapacitating them as Jessica began to run towards the Web-Slinger, causing the two to fight as she swung her feet to kick him, Spidey grabbed her by the foot and slammed her to the ground. Then as he webbed Drew up, he started attacking the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D's forces on the ground as Gwen, Gloria, and Ned hid inside a van, seeing Spider-Man doing damage to the group.

Ned: (Sees Spider-Man attacking S.H.I.E.L.D.) Oh god, the Bugle is going to have a field day on this.

Gloria: I swear if that parasite ends up causing an Alien Symbiote apocalypse, I'm going to freak the hell out.

Happy: (Gets inside the van) Hey! How are we looking?

Gwen: Terrible! Peter's taking out everyone that gets to him, he's being very aggressive!

Happy: No kidding!

Gwen: Hey, can I have access to the Web?

Happy: Don't ask me! Ask Peter, or whoever else-!

Ned: (Hands Gwen his phone) Here.

Gwen: (Takes it) Thanks!

Happy: (Shrugs) Okay.

Gloria: What are you doing?

Gwen: I'm trying to look back at the notes, see if there's a way we can get it off of Peter if everything else fails!

Spider-Man continued his assault as several S.H.I.E.L.D. units attempted to shoot at the Wall-Crawler, he shot more and more webs at them, leaving Fury to be the last man standing as he attempted to use a shock gun at Spidey, only for him to get pounced on as he laid on top of the Director.

Venom: **Tell me...** (A tendril shoots up behind Spidey's back as it raised high) **If you can't defend yourself against me, then what good are you to defend your friends from me?**

The tendril then shot itself down onto Fury's shoulder, causing him to scream as Spidey widened his eyes.

Spider-Man: Oh god, Fury! Please, Venom, stop!

Venom: **Then accept the offer! Accept it, and your friends get to live!**

Spider-Man: No! Fury, we've got to do something, the Symbiote's dangerous! You gotta call for help, send the Avengers, anybody!

Fury: (Growls in pain as the tendril dug deeper into his shoulder) Backup's already here... Now!

Out of the blue came a fireball that sent Spider-Man flying across the roof as he landed against the ledge wall, Liz appeared from the chopper, donning a new look that consisted of her Black Jacket and a Yellow and Black Suit that had Red Firey streaks. The black appearing around her arms, shoulders, and feet while the Yellow appearing on her waist, chest, and legs as the Red separated the color barriers, Allan's eyes glowed in flames as she also wore a Red and Yellow half-face eye mask to protect her very identity.

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) Holy shit, Liz?! I mean, Molten Lady?!

Liz: (Walks over to Spider-Man) That's not my name, and I'm sorry, but your judgment has seriously been lacking lately. You need to take the Symbiote off, now!

Spider-Man: I'm not doing this, the Symbiote is making me do this! (Stands up uncontrollably) Whoa! What are you doing, Venom?!

Venom: **The flaming Mutant, we cannot be around her, the flames hurt us!**

Spider-Man: Us? You mean it hurts _you?_ (Starts running away) Whoa, Liz!

Liz: Got you! (Covers the whole roof with flames, blocking Spider-Man's exit) You're not going anywhere.

Spider-Man: No, that's good! You need to keep it up! The Symbiote, it hates fire!

Venom: **Be quiet, she cannot know that!**

Liz: Okay, so what do you need me to do?

Spider-Man: Well, isn't it obvious? I need you to set me on fire!

Liz: (Widened her eyes) What?!

Venom: **No!**

Spider-Man yelped as he rolled over to Fury's side, grabbing him the head as wrapped his arms around it, the position he's in very dangerously close to snapping the Director's head.

Venom: **She dares to land another flame, I will snap his head right here!**

Ned: Oh crap, Peter's gonna kill Fury!

Gwen: (Sees something in the notes) No he won't... Not if he wills it. (Gets out of the truck after turning off the Web and handing Ned back his phone) I'm going out there!

Gloria: Gwen, wait!

Happy: Where are you going?!

Gwen ran into the building where Spider-Man and Liz's fight took place on the roof as he was forced to stand himself and Fury up, still holding him hostage.

Liz: (Her hands set themselves on fire as she looked at Peter) Peter, let him go!

Spider-Man: I can't! It's the Suit, it's making me do this!

Fury: Take the shot, Allan!

Liz: No, I'll burn you alive if I do that!

Fury: If that parasite leaves this roof, we'll never get another chance at killing it!

Spider-Man: No, the Symbiote told me he'll snap your neck if she shoots at us!

Fury: Oh, so it can talk now?

Liz: Guys, I don't know what to do!

Fury: Yes you do, make the shot!

Venom: **If she fires, this man dies right here, neck snapped or not!**

Spider-Man: Please, don't do it!

Gwen: (Busts open the rooftop door, running outside) Peter!

Spider-Man paused as he turned around, facing Gwen as she called him out by his real name, his eyes widened by the sudden revelation that she knows his secret as Peter's face was shown from his mask dematerializing.

Peter: Gwen?

Gwen: Peter! You have to stop this, please! I'm begging you, this isn't who you are!

Peter: (Swallows) It's not me! It's the Suit!

Gwen: I know that! You have to fight it!

Peter: I can't! I've tried it, I can't get it out, just, please! Get out of here! It's not safe!

Gwen: No! No, I'm not leaving you! Not now, not ever!

Venom: **Quick, there's an exit! We must move!**

Gwen: The Symbiote, it has a mind of its own, yeah? (Raises her hands) Alright, well if you can hear me, ugly eyes, then take me instead!

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Gwen what are you doing?!

Gwen: I'm offering myself as a host! (Walks carefully towards Peter) If Peter doesn't want the Symbiote, then I'll happily take it!

Peter: Gwen, please don't do this!

Gwen: And whatever you need done, I'll do it! Now let Peter!

Venom: **Well, since she's offering...**

Peter: Gwen!

Venom started to detach himself off of Peter as he and Fury fell to the ground, the Symbiote crawled its way towards Gwen Stacy, only to be consumed by a Fire Extinguisher as Gwen quickly got out of her backpack, covering the Symbiote with the extinguisher's freezing temperatures.

When she emptied the whole thing, Venom was just sitting on the floor frozen as Gwen sighed in relief.

Gwen: Holy shit, it worked!

Peter: (Runs to Gwen) Gwen! (Hugs her) Oh my god, what did you do?!

Gwen: I looked into the Web, found it that Karen learned that Symbiotes can be frozen! (Breaks the hug) I just needed to catch it off guard so I can freeze its ass.

Peter: Oh my god that's amazing!

Gwen: Yes, it was!

Peter: And you know my identity!

Gwen: Yes I do!

Peter: Oh my god, that's insane!

Gwen: I know! And you know what else?

She suddenly slapped Peter right in the face as she caught him completely off guard.

Gwen: That's for lying to my face since September!

Peter: (Rubbed his face as he turned around) Okay... I guess I deserve that, but Gwen... (Sighs) Gwen, you have to understand-!

Fury: If you two are finished, the job ain't done yet.

Peter: What do you mean? (Turns around) Oh.

The heat from the burning rooftop started to unfreeze the Symbiote as Venom's ooze started to fall flat on the floor, slowly starting to get up as it started to crawl itself towards Gwen and Peter when Liz unleashed some of her flames, surrounding the parasite in a circle as it was trapped.

Liz: (Sighs as she rubbed her hair) Yeah, that's not happening again.

Gwen: Nice shot!

Liz: Thanks!

* * *

Later, Peter and Gwen were out on the street as S.H.I.E.L.D. carried the Symbiote in a cannister, being transported inside of a truck as the two were approached by Fury.

Fury: We're going to send that thing locked up inside of a facility buried deep beneath the ocean floor. That Symbiote will not be trouble ever again.

Peter: (Nodded) That's good.

Fury: Now. (Turns to Gwen) About your Girlfriend.

Gwen: Uh, I'm not his girlfriend.

Peter: She's not! Although it's kinda-!

Gwen: In limbo.

Peter: I mean, we like each other!

Gwen: We really like each other!

Peter: So, maybe it could happen at some point-!

Fury: I'll let you deal with it. That's your problem, not mine. (Turns to leave)

Gwen: (Blinked as she turned to Peter) Well, he's direct.

Peter: I'm pretty sure that's what he's for. (Sighs as he looks at Gwen) So... How long have you known?

Gwen: (Folded her arms) Two days... Two nights ago, technically.

Peter: (Folded his arms) And you knew all that time?

Gwen: I figured it out.

Peter: And you never said anything to me yesterday?

Gwen: Well, _you_ never said anything to me, so I'm sure this makes us even.

Peter: (Quipped up a smile as he rubbed his neck) How did you figure it out?

Gwen: (Smiled as she looked at Peter) The color of your Eyes... Last Halloween, after you saved me, I got a good look at your eye from that broken Eye Lense from the Suit... Then I started looking at a picture of you, and then I thought about Spider-Man's eyes, and uh... It started to make sense to me.

Peter: (Nodded) You know, there are a dozen people in the world that probably have the same eye color as I do.

Gwen: True... But none of them constantly disappear around the same time as Spider-Man does.

Peter: (Sighs as he rubbed his eyes) Crap, you got me.

Gwen: I sure do.

Peter: (Looks at Gwen) Listen, Gwen... I... I wanted to tell you so badly, I just... After Halloween, I just felt like it wasn't even safe to tell other people about myself in general, anymore-!

Gwen: Okay, you don't... (Sighs while smiling, holding Peter's hands) You don't have to say anything. What you told me yesterday at the police station was enough of an excuse.

Peter: (Rubbed his head) Oh yeah... (Scoffed) Yeah, that explains why you were interested in Spider-Man.

Gwen: And my earlier coffee freakout, don't forget that.

Peter: (Sighs as he looked around) So, what happens now?

Gwen: Well, since there's nothing to hide anymore, we could like... Hang out more comfortably without you having to worry about keeping secrets from me.

Peter: I meant, what happens now? I mean, the Symbiote it... It made me unleash every bad thought in my head and turned them into a weapon. And, I completely acted like a huge jerk to everyone because of it!

Gwen: Oh, that... (Sighs) Yeah, well... I'm sure you got it handled pretty okay.

Peter: How can you be sure?

Gwen: Because... You are a good person, Peter, with or without a mask. You have such a big heart that people will understand you mean well, including Aunt May.

Peter: (Nodded) Yeah... (Widened his eyes) Oh god... May! (Gets out his phone, seeing several missed calls from May) Oh crap. (Turns to Gwen) Okay, I gotta go.

Gwen: Yeah, you go ahead. I'll see you next time.

Peter: (Turns to walk away) Yeah... We'll, talk, okay?

Gwen: (Nodded) Totally.

Peter started to run towards the subway as Gwen watched, Ned and Gloria walked next to her as she folded her arms.

Gwen: So... How much trouble Peter is going to be in tomorrow?

Ned/Gloria: (Looks at the subway with pity) Big.

Later, at the apartment, Peter walked over to his home as he knocked on the door. Then as it opened, May appeared from the inside she saw her Nephew out there. Then without saying anything, she let the door open for Peter to walk in.

May: I've been calling you all day! You didn't answer your phone!

Peter: I know.

May: You can't do that!

Peter: I know, I'm sorry, May.

May: Where were you? You weren't at school today, you only visited the Bugle twice, and then you were just gone! (Sits down on the couch) I called five police stations, _five!_ I called five of your friends, I called the Bugle again, I called Horizon Labs, I called Ned's Mother, I called Oscorp-!

Peter: I'm fine. (Walks to May) May, I'm okay! Honestly, just relax, I'm fine.

May: (Turns to Peter, standing up) Cut the bullshit! I know about your disappearing acts! I know about school, I know about the Bugle, I know you disappeared at those places, I even-! (Scoffed) I know you even sneak out of this house every night, that's not fine. Peter, you have to tell me what's going on! Just lay it out, it's just me and you.

Peter: (Looks at May) ...I've just found out that I have been keeping so much anger inside of me more than I realize.

May: (Raises a brow) Anger? About what?

Peter: (Scoffed) Everything. (Turns to sit down) Ben... My parents... Everything else that's been going on, I just... It was almost too late to find out that anger was starting to turn me into someone that I'm not, and I realize that I almost made a huge mistake today, and I almost screwed badly.

May: (Sighs as she held Peter close) It's okay, it's okay. (Breathes) It's okay.

Peter: (Leans his head against May's waist) I'm sorry I made you worry.

May: (Looks at Peter) You know, I'm not trying to ruin your life.

Peter: Yeah, I know.

May: Just... I used to sneak out too.

Peter: Yeah...

May: And honestly, I was still feeling a little angry about your parents just leaving you on our front doorstep without making a callback.

Peter: (Nodded) I used to be mad too. (Turns to May) But, I'm not, anymore, so... That's okay.

May: (Nodded before she smells something) Wait. (Leans in, smelling Peter's hair) Have you been smoking?

Peter: No, of course not!

May: You smell like you just entered a bar.

Peter: Ah, yeah, that's probably because I was at a bar recently.

May: (Raises a brow) You didn't drink, did you?

Peter: No! No, I didn't, I'm underage.

May: (Sighs) Alright, whatever happened tonight, just... Let's just forget all about it and move on.

Peter: (Sighs) Okay. (Stands up) I'll go take a shower.

May: And then go to bed early tonight, you're visiting the school tomorrow, meeting the principal.

Peter: (Nodded) Okay.

* * *

The next day, Peter was at Principal Morita's office as he discussed the terms of his punishment.

Morita: Peter, you're a good kid, and you're a smart kid, so just try to keep your head straight, okay?

Peter: (Nodded) Alright.

Morita: Okay, now get out of here.

Peter started to grab his things and walked out of the office as he entered the halls, Liz joined him on his side as they walked.

Liz: So, Ned's been texting Gloria non-stop, worried that you might get expelled and get transferred to the high school on 46th where the Principal has a Crossbow. Is everything okay?

Peter: (Scoffed lightly) I'm pretty sure that's just a myth, but no, I'm not expelled.

Liz: Great! That's good, this place would feel naked without you.

Peter: Yeah, I'm just going to spend a week in detention during school, probably spend my lunches there, so that's fine. (Turns to Liz) I just, I wanted to thank you for being there last night. You were incredible.

Liz: Thanks! And I'm glad you got that Symbiote out of you when we did, just as much as I'm glad that Gwen knows.

Peter: Yeah, you know what? So am I. (Folded his arms) And hey, I'm happy you got a new suit, looking good on you!

Liz: Yeah! Now, all I have to do is figure out what to call myself other than just Molten Lady, and I'm good to go.

Peter: Yeah, speaking of which, do you have anything in mind?

Liz: (Bit her lip) I'm still workshopping the idea in my brain, but I'm open to suggestions.

Peter: (Smiled before he spotted someone) Hold on.

He left Liz behind to approach Eddie Brock, who is emptying his entire locker as he packed his things.

Peter: Eddie?

Eddie: (Continues packing his things) Come here to make my life a living hell at school? Well, sorry, but that's not happening anytime soon.

Peter: (Sees Eddie emptying his locker) What are you doing?

Eddie: What does it look like? I'm dropping out.

Peter: (Widened his eyes) You're dropping out of high school? Why?

Eddie: Why? (Slams his locker shut) Because I don't think I can manage school while trying to manage to find work to pay for my apartment. Because thanks to you, I'm not only jobless, but I have to struggle to keep the rent at bay, so thank you so much for being such an ass and getting me fired, Peter. I am genuinely grateful. (Turns to leave)

Peter: Whoa, hold on! Eddie, can I just explain-?

Eddie: (Turns to Peter) There is nothing to explain! You were a dick yesterday, and you cost me my job! I can't go to school anymore because of that, what else is there to talk?

Peter: How I acted, that was on me! But you, photoshopping the pictures of Spider-Man, that's on you!

Eddie: I was only trying to tell the truth.

Peter: With fake pictures! Eddie, people want the full truth, not just half of it!

Eddie: You know, Parker? Whatever. I tried being a friend to you, I tried helping you out, I tried making you honest with yourself... (Scoffed) I even helped you get that job at the Bugle... And apparently, this is the thanks I get.

Peter: (Sighs) Eddie, I'm sorry-!

Eddie: Forget it, Peter! (Turns to leave) Just, forget about it.

Eddie carried the bag behind his back and left school as Peter watched, feeling sad at what he had done to Brock because of his actions with the Symbiote.

* * *

At an undisclosed location, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were readying a transport for the Symbiote as they began to enter their vehicles, a figure walked past the agents in the shadows, causing the wind to be blown at their direction as they turned around, trying to search for someone.

Then out of the blue came the figure as he took out the agent holding the cannister, the other reached out his gun, trying to find the assailant that just disappeared through the shadows. Then before he knew it, his neck was snapped to the side as he fell onto the floor.

There in the light was a man who's skin was completely Milk White while he had black dots all around his body, who looked completely naked as he turned to face the cannister. His face not even having one as it only showed a big black _Spot_ on it, with the only thing that remained were his White Eyes.

Then with a flicker of the light, the figure disappeared... And so did the Symbiote Cannister as the only thing that remained were two dead S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents.

* * *

 **Alright, this is one of my favorite chapters so far! I enjoyed writing this piece not only for myself but for everyone who enjoys reading this!**

 **And let me thank Fan-Writer1001 for proofreading a small bit of the chapter! He used to be Fanaticguy, but now he's Fan-Writer, so again, thanks a lot dude!**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this episode, please leave a review/comment down below to let me know your thoughts and I'll see you next time!**

 **PEACE!**


	13. Sandy Day Out

Episode 13: Sandy Day Out

 **Joe Manganiello as Flint Marko/Sandman**

 **All characters belong to Marvel!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _10 months ago... Ryker's Island._

 _The day had dawned with cloudy skies as snow fell to the ground, the prison gates had steadily opened up as the man known as Flint Marko had walked out of the prison a free man while Alex O'Hirn leaned against his car, looking at his friend._

 _O'Hirn: (Grins) About damn time!_

 _Flint: (Sees O'Hirn, smiling) Alex! My man!_

 _O'Hirn: (Chuckled as he gave Flint a bro hug) Come on! Let's get out of this shithole!_

 _The two drove out of the complex and made their way back to the city. Making their way to Staten Island, later on, the two stood together on the parking lot having a beer as they stared into the ocean._

 _O'Hirn: Of all the places we could have gone to celebrate your release, you choose this place! A freakin' beach in the middle of January!_

 _Flint: Didn't know you hated swimming._

 _O'Hirn: I could give a damn about swimming, I just hate the damn cold!  
_

 _Flint: For someone who spent 10 years in the slammer, I thought you'd gotten used to the cold._

 _O'Hirn: I did, and I still hate it!_

 _Flint: (Chuckled) Well, just wait until you stare closely at the horizon sitting with the ocean, maybe you'll find to ignore it eventually._

 _O'Hirn: (Sighs) Seriously, what is it with your obsession with beaches? Are you planning on some kind of contest to dive deep with some surfers? I heard they sorta do that in Chicago during the winter._

 _Flint: (Sighs as he shook his head) You wouldn't get it._

 _O'Hirn: Come on, try me!_

 _Flint: Nah, man, you'd think it's stupid._

 _O'Hirn: Hey, you just got released from Ryker's! I ain't one to judge, now out with it already._

 _Flint: (Scoffed lightly) Alright, asshole, I'll get to it. (Sits on the hood of the car) The reason I come here isn't because of the ocean, or just staring out into the horizon._

 _O'Hirn: Really? I thought most people would've come here for just those two._

 _Flint: Yeah, well I'm not most people._

 _O'Hirn: Then why do you like coming here anyway?_

 _Flint: If you let me finish, I'll get there eventually, now let me speak! Please._

 _O'Hirn: Alright, alright, sorry._

 _Flint: (Sighs softly as cold air comes out of his mouth) As I was saying, I don't come here for the sunsets or the ocean... I come here because of the sand._

 _O'Hirn: (Raises a brow) Sand? Why Sand?_

 _Flint: Well, I'm glad you asked. (Leans back, holding his drink) See, when I was a kid, I built this huge, very exquisite sandcastle. It was so perfect, you would have thought I was the next DiVinci or something. I had every inch detailed, every wall toughened, every structure designed to look like an actual kingdom, not any of those smaller castles, those were just kids stuff. Me, I wanted to make it so I actually made something really good, and I did. It was the most artistic thing I have ever made._

 _O'Hirn: (Raises his beer) What happened next? Some douchebag come by and tore it all apart with his feet?_

 _Flint: (Shook his head) Nah... No, nobody knocked the castle down, no one other than the damn rain._

 _O'Hirn: Ah, shit. That's a terrible way to go._

 _Flint: Hey, don't apologize man. After all, I think the Rain sorta gave me a gift._

 _O'Hirn: And what's that exactly?_

 _Flint: (Leans forward) Determination. (Gets O'Hirn's attention) See, after the rain destroyed the castle I was beyond devastated, I was pissed off. I could even see myself throwing a tantrum later on, but then... After that, I made a personal goal in life, and the goal was that I'd one day make something that lasts for eternity. So, I made school projects based on Sand, which didn't go out the way I planned, but you know? Every time I come here, I remember that castle, and that's literally the first thing that comes into my mind, reminding me that no matter how many times I fail, I will always find a way to prevail somehow, knowing one day in this whole goddamn world that I would make a goal realized... That one day, I will eventually make something out of my life that will last... Something that the rain taught me all those years ago, which was a little thing called determination..._

 _O'Hirn: (Continues to look at Marko) Okay... I think you were right when you said it'd sounded stupid because it was sure as hell stupid._

 _Marko: Man, go to hell!_

 _O'Hirn: Sorry, man! I just think it's pointless to even consider tryin'._

 _Marko: What's wrong with not trying?_

 _O'Hirn: I'm just saying, nothing ever lasts forever. I mean, the sun ain't gonna last forever, nor will our bodies either._

 _Marko: (Nodded his head) Maybe not... (Started to look right at the sand once again) But there'll be something that'll last eventually... Just gotta wait for it..._

* * *

 _12 hours ago... An Undisclosed location._

 _Flint Marko was seen in his cell tapping on his feet as he sat there waiting... It was a few days since he had seen his friend, Alex O'Hirn get escorted by a pair of bodyguards, and he has not been seen since._

 _Something about this is starting to feel odd for Marko... Getting out of jail early, picked up by a scrawny rich boy in glasses, going to some research facility that's off the books, it's starting to feel off... And the fact that he hasn't heard from O'Hirn in a while makes him start to question whether or not he's even here anymore._

 _As he sat on the bed, the door to his cell started to open as he looked up to see a pair of guards walking towards him._

 _Guard 1: Flint Marko. You're up next for the trials, pal._

 _Flint: (Raises a brow) How come I wasn't told of this before?_

 _Guard 2: You were told before upon payment for the participation of the human test trials, you were to obey our commands without question._

 _Flint; Well, I'm ignoring what I was told! So, tell me what happened to O'Hirn, and then maybe I'll start to comply!_

 _Guard 1: (Gets out a cattle prod, activating it) Don't make us use these._

 _Flint: (Scoffs) Seriously? We're gonna take that route?_

 _Guard 2: (Also activates his cattle prod) If need to be._

 _Flint: (Sighs) Alright, alright! Fine, you win. Just let me, uh, grab my shoes. (Turns to his bed, grabbing his shoes to put them on) I mean, we're in a fancy building, so I'd got at least make myself presentable, right?_

 _Guard 1: Whatever, hurry it up._

 _Flint: Well, someone's in a hurry. (Sighs as he finished putting them on) Alright, we all set now?_

 _Guard 2: (Waves the prod towards him) Let's get the show on the road already._

 _Flint: Okay, well since you're okay with it..._

 _Flint quickly moved to grab ahold of one of the guard's arms, forcing him to move the cattle prod onto the other, shocking him out of his conscious as he quickly slammed the 1st's head against the wall, falling next to he 2nd as he grabbed the cattle prod and proceeded to make his escape._

 _Running down the hall, he saw a couple of guards patrolling the area. Once they left, he quietly made his way to a door, which he presumed it to be the exit, prompting him to open it up to enter the area._

 _As the door shut behind him, the lights flickered on, leaving him standing in the middle of a testing room as Marko looked around, seeing the large lab around him._

 _Flint: Shit! (Starts to run back to the door, trying to use the cattle prod on it) Dammit, open up, you stupid mother-!_

 _The whirling sounds interrupted him mid-sentence as he turned around, seeing a tube open its hatch as he dropped the prod on the floor, walking towards the tube, perceiving it as the exit._

 _Flint: Alright! (Grinning as he looked inside of the tube) Freedom, here I come-!_

 _Before he could climb inside, large amounts of sand pushed him off of the tube, onto the floor as more and more tubes opened their hatches, sending in large loads of sand onto Marko as the whole floor became covered with it._

 _Flint: (Coughed as he spits some of the sand out of his mouth) The hell?! What the hell is this?!_

 _As Flint was confused by the change in background, behind another wall was Norman Osborn himself as he stood along with his scientists, looking out at the confused felon standing in the middle of the testing ground through his phone._

 _Scientist 1: Mr. Osborn, there has been a change in the silicon mass. Should we abort?_

 _Norman: (Shook his head) Don't worry, Doctor. It's probably a bug in the machine, nothing to be concerned about. (Folded his arms) Now, begin demolecularzation._

 _Scientist 2: Beginning demolecularzation._

 _The machines begin to activate as Marko looked around, seeing the pylons around him turn their lights on. Then the three pylons started to circle around Flint at high velocity, causing the sand to fly high into the air around him as he attempted to get out of the area, only to be knocked back by one of the fast-paced pylons, knocking him onto the sands as he groaned._

 _Then when he got up, the lights started to glow brighter and brighter, and the sands moving faster than average as he started to cover himself, the sands themselves starting to pass right into his skin, into blood cells, destabilizing them, replacing them with a unique DNA that is crystalline, as proven when his hand started to turn into Sand itself, much to his horror as his body started to get pulled away like sand in the wind._

 _Flint: Oh my god!_

 _Soon, inch by inch, Marko began to disappear into the air as his body was barely even there anymore, the pylons continuing their objectives while Marko was left to suffer._

 _Flint: NO!_

 _His screams lasted only for a couple of seconds until he completely faded out in the air, his atoms reduced to sand as Norman watched as the pylons slowed down, seeing nothing, but mere sand on his phone as he grumbled in disappointment._

 _Norman: Alright, that's it for tonight. (Turns around and leaves) Let's call it. Let the crew clean up the mess._

 _The operation has ended as men in hazmat suits appeared in the lab, moving in to suck the sand up inside the vacuum._

 _Then afterward, the sand would be disposed of outside the facility, leaving it all into one giant pile as the men took off their suits._

 _Worker 1: Are we really gonna leave all this sand here?_

 _Worker 2: Relax, truck's gonna pick this up tomorrow afternoon. And it's just sand after all, what's the worst that could happen?_

* * *

Present Day.

Monday morning dawned as the sunrise had appeared over the horizon, the large pile of sand left behind by last night's experiment continued to lay on the ground, continuing to be still and untouched by anything or anyone.

Then as we zoom closer towards the sand, the rocky miniature molecules began to slowly move. From one molecule to another, they started to crawl in a small group. Then that small group began to expand as we zoom out of the view, we see the sands slowly building themselves up, slowly forming a shape, one resembling a person.

That person, of course, had difficulty trying to reform his body, and attempt to stand for a while, but then he managed to raise his upper body up, is head and chest visibly seen as he gave out a sigh.

Then he slowly pulled out his arms, which was how the person had learned the terrible truth. The truth that he himself is literally made out of sand as he pressed his hands, which are the shape of kitchen gloves, on his face, feeling the mineral particles as part of his own body.

Having learned this shocking truth, the man attempted to crawl out of the sand, only to have his hand pulled apart due to not having a tougher solid matter. Then he tried again, and again, trying to crawl himself off of the ground until he just sighed, trying to relax.

The moment he did, however, was the moment where his hands started to fully form themselves as fingers popped out in the diverse rocky elements, much to his surprise. Then as he started to relax more, he could feel his hands start to grow tougher, more solid as it was before, as he had tried to climb one more time, he pulled himself out of the pile, lifting the rest of his body out.

When his legs showed up, one of them popped due to not having grown enough sand. Then as he relaxed enough, he slowly started putting his leg back together again as he slowly regained the ability to walk step by step until finally, his regular human form had appeared once again.

This being the form of Flint Mark himself as he walked out of the sand, a free man with a new fresh start.

* * *

Monday morning for Peter was quite grouchy as he groaned, rubbing his face as he got up out of bed, stretching his arms to brush his teeth. Then as he turned to the closet, he saw the clothes that he had bought during his bond with the Venom Symbiote, making him cringe as he had unsettling thoughts from that experience.

Narrator: (Sighs) So, it's been a couple of days since I had a cannibalistic alien parasite inside of me, posing as a Suit. (Sees Peter grab his Red and Blue Suit, putting it in his backpack as he got out his clothes) And lately, I have been feeling a little paranoid due to the fact that I not only showed a very bad side of myself to people that are closest to me but to everyone in New York.

Peter walked out of his room, grabbing cereal as he watched the news of a Black Spider-Man rampaging through New York. Then he saw yesterday's news of the Red and Blue Spider-Man thwarting a bank robbery very easily, due to the fact that people were actually running away from Spidey after hearing about his acts of brutality that he has inflicted.

Narrator: So yeah, I'm not having a great time on both fronts of my life at the moment,

May: (Walks next to Peter while watching the Black Suited Spider-Man's photo) So, I take it you're not a fan of that other Spider-Man from last weekend?

Peter: (Shook his head) Not in the slightest.

May: (Sighs) Yeah, I heard from reports that apparently, there was not one, but two Spider-Men running around recently.

Peter: Where did you hear that from?

May: The Bugle.

Peter: (Rolled his eyes) Oh.

May: (Turns to the table) You know, I honestly like the Red and Blue Spider-Man better. He's actually much gentler than the Black Spider-Man.

Peter: (Nodded as he sat on the table) Yeah, well I heard that uh, S.H.I.E.L.D. and Spider-Man got it handled on the other Spider-Man, so maybe we don't have to worry about him anymore.

May: Well, let's just hope we never have to see him again.

Peter: (Grabs his Orange Juice) I'll cheer to that. (Clinks against his Aunt's glass)

May: (Hums as she poured out her cereal) So... What time are you done with detention?

Peter: Uh, well, I have all detention all day, so I got until the very end of school to leave.

May: Well, that's good to know, because you and I? We're going on a F.E.A.S.T. trip. And I'm picking you up after school, so don't even think about taking the train.

Peter: (Raises a brow) I thought F.E.A.S.T. Days were going to be on Tuesdays and Thursdays?

May: They are, still, but considering your behavior on Saturday, I thought I'd extend the punishment to working on F.E.A.S.T. Plus, I figured that it would be much better than the original punishment I had for you.

Peter: Do I even want to know what that is?

May: (Squinted her eyes) Probably best that you shouldn't ask for details.

Peter: (Nodded) Right. (Rubbed his back) So... F.E.A.S.T. after school today?

May: All week. That's all I ask.

Peter: (Sighs) Okay. Okay, that's fair, I was meaning to go to that place anyway.

May: Which is another thing too, because you can interact with other people from all over town. It'd be a great way for you to know how things are beyond school.

Narrator: Which is kind of funny, because I already know how things are outside of school.

Peter: (Bit his lip) Alright, is there anything else I should know about?

May: Right! No stopping by to any restaurants or anywhere else, you eat from school and at home only. Nowhere else, understand?

Peter: (Nodded as he finished his breakfast) Got it.

May: Okay, now get ready for school!

Peter: (Nodded as he grabbed his backpack) Later, May!

Soon, Peter arrived at school, walking in the halls as students stared at him, having seen Flash's Instagram at what he had done as Peter shyly lowered his head and kept on walking.

Narrator: Another side effect of having a Symbiote do the driving, people now think that there's something odd about me, especially the way I danced, which was awkward for me of course. But now, with everything that's going on as Spider-Man, I'm not sure how much longer I can keep up the act. Or how long I can keep things a secret.

As Peter reached his locker, he started putting things inside and things out of it when he turned around, seeing Flash holding a bunch of water balloons in the basket, much to his surprise.

Flash: (Grabs two water balloons) Alright, Penis Parker! You got moves, but can you dodge these?

In complete slow motion, Thompson threw a water balloon at Parker, who just stared at the object flying right towards him.

Narrator: Now, if I wasn't trying so hard to keep a Secret Identity intact, I'd probably be okay with doing something like this.

Peter ducked his head down, avoiding the balloon, then dodged another, taking Flash by shock as he threw more and more balloons, with Peter avoiding them all with finesse as he made the final jump, Flash having used his last balloon as students all around him applauded Parker for his acrobatics.

Narrator: (Sees himself smiling at the crowd) However, as much as I really love to, I also have a responsibility to keep, so...

Peter got hit in the face by a balloon, water splashing right into his face as people all around laughed at Parker, Thompson and two of his friends threw more and more water balloons at Peter, continually making him wet.

Narrator: (Peter groaned) Sweet, bitter, humiliation, here I come.

Flash: Yeah! How'd you like that now?

As Peter braced himself for another throw from Flash Thompson's assault, Gwen stepped right in front of him, shielding Peter as Flash saw Stacy protecting Peter.

Flash: (Sees Gwen shielding Parker) Get out of the way, Girl Scout, or you're next!

Gwen: (Grinned) Please, you haven't got the game! If you could hit a target under pressure with a Paintball Gun Match against Bronx Tech, you'd choke like a cat with a hairball.

The crowd exclaimed at the comeback as Gwen folded her arms with satisfaction, listening to people laugh at Flash as he looked angry enough to throw another balloon at both Parker and Stacy. At least, until Randy intervened, wrapping his arms around Parker and Stacy's shoulders.

Randy: Dude, you want some aloe vera for that burn?

Flash: What? You're seriously taking their side?!

Randy: At least I'm doing it while not being a sore loser about it. (Got the crowd wild as he walked Gwen and Peter away) Come on, Einsteins.

The group started to leave as Flash was so angry that his water balloon had splashed right in his hand, causing the two of his friends to laugh at that.

Afterward, Gwen and Randy had Peter all dried up as he rubbed his face, sitting in the lost and found closet.

Peter: (Rubbing his face) Thanks for bailing us out of there, Randy.

Randy: Hey, no problem. I just thought you needed saving from Angry Flash's wrath.

Gwen: (Folded her arms) Hey, how's your Dad doing so far?

Randy: Fine! He's still working at the Bugle, which is remarkable judging on how the Editor and Chief's attitude is most of the time.

Peter: (Groans) Yeah, about that... (Turns to Randy while putting on a new shirt) I'm probably not going to be at the Bugle all week since my Aunt's taking me to F.E.A.S.T. all that time, so could you tell him that I'm sorry about my attitude the other day?

Randy: (Nodded) Sure thing. (Folded his arms) Just as long as you're not pushing for any more raises like my Dad mentioned you did back there.

Peter: (Nodded) Yeah, that's definitely not gonna happen ever again.

Randy: Okay. (Turns around) I'll see you guys around then.

Gwen: (Raises a brow, turning to Peter) You asked for a raise?

Peter: When I was wearing the Symbiote, I did. And I got a 15% raise, giving me $75 bucks per photo, which should have been $65 by the way, because 75 is just 25 added to 50.

Gwen: So, now you've been given a higher payday?

Peter: I am, but what I did to do it? I don't really like how I approached it, so I'm gonna ask Jonah to lower my pay grade to a solid $50, as I always have been.

Gwen: Hmm, alright. (Unfolded her arms) So, quick question. (Sits on a chair) I mean, it can be a quick question if it's something you'd like to keep simple, or you don't have to say anything. You know, I'm good either way-!

Peter: (Raises a brow) Okay, what do you need to know?

Gwen: Where's the Suit? (Blinked) Oh god, that sounded so demanding! I'm so, so sorry!

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Uh, no, no! Don't be, it's okay, my Suit's in my backpack. (Stands up) Yeah, you don't really need to ask anything about Spider-Man, at all.

Gwen: You mean to ask anything about you in particular?

Peter: (Rubbed his head) So, I'm guessing you're still racking your brain about the whole Spider-Man revelation.

Gwen: (Sighs) I'm sorry! It's just... It feels great to know! But at the same time, it just feels kind of...

Peter: Weird?

Gwen: Yeah! I mean, you are literally a hero! And just to see you get picked on like that, come on!

Peter: (Raises a brow) Is that the _only_ reason why you became Captain America just now?

Gwen: No, that's not the only reason! (Groans) Look, seeing you do all those amazing things for the city, anything's better than just standing there and taking it!

Peter: Excuse me? Standing there and taking it is secret identity survival 101, and besides, you of all people should know I have bigger problems than Flash.

Gwen: Well, that's just it! You have to tackle all these problems as Spider-Man, and people don't even know! Honestly, I just think it's unfair you have to go through this every single day.

Peter: Well, as unfair as it is, I don't really have a choice. Having this life, it's honestly not as fun as you think it is.

Gwen; Uh, swinging around NYC all day isn't as fun for you?

Peter: Okay, maybe just a little bit of fun, but everything else; you just have to consider everything else! Like my Aunt, if she ever found out-!

Gwen: She'd unleash an F-Bomb so loud, everyone in the world can hear it? Yeah, Ned and Gloria already filled me the deets.

Peter: And that of which only proves my point; sometimes nothing about this life isn't entirely fair. Sometimes, you just gotta deal with what you get.

Morita: (Is heard in the intercom) All students reporting for detention, let this be a reminder not to be late due to high risks of a referral.

Peter: (Nodded as he pointed at the ceiling) Which reminds me, I've got to go. I'm in trouble enough as it is.

Gwen: Alright! Well, what do you want me to do?

Peter: (Raises a brow) What do you mean?

Gwen: I mean, what do you want me to do to help? I mean, you can't just expect me to stand around and watch!

Peter: Oh come on, I can't ask you of this!

Gwen: Yet, you're comfortable asking Ned to be the Guy in the Chair?

Peter: (Sighs) That's not, that's not what I had in mind before. Look, if you need to know anything, just look up the Web.

Gwen: But I don't know how to install it! It's not even in the App Store!

Peter: Fine, then ask Liz, Gloria, or Ned about it! They'll tell you everything you need to know, just promise you're not gonna hurt yourself for this!

Gwen: God, you sound like my Dad.

Peter: Gwen, I"m serious! I don't wanna have to go out of detention and go save you from a mugger or something, please!

Gwen: (Sighs) Fine! I promise.

Peter: (Sighs) Great. (Turns to leave) Alright, I gotta go. Thanks for having my back earlier, I appreciate that.

Gwen nodded as she saw Peter exit the closet, he headed to Coach Wilson's classroom as he turned to approach his desk.

Peter: Coach Wilson?

Wilson: (Groans, waking from his slumber) Hm?

Peter: I'm Peter Parker, I'm here for the full week Detention?

Wilson: (Sees Parker) Oh? (Gets out his binder, seeing his name) Oh, right. (Sighs as he looked around) Okay, well, you go ahead and take any seats, don't talk to anybody all day, and if you have to turn in an assignment, you come to me and I'll give you a pass.

Peter: (Nodded) Okay.

Wilson: Okay. Now take a seat.

Peter went ahead and took a desk, putting his backpack on the ground as he sighed, staring into the ceiling while unaware of Michelle Jones just sitting right next to him.

MJ: (Looks at Peter's clothes) ...You're a very weird kid, Peter Parker.

Peter: (Turns around, seeing MJ) Hey! Are you in Detention too?

MJ: Not really. What happened to your steam punk clothes?

Peter: Oh yeah, that was a one time thing, never gonna happen again. (Raises a brow) Wait, if you're not in Detention, then why are you here?

MJ: Oh, I have a free period. See, I like to come in here to sketch people in crisis.

Peter: Really?

MJ: Yeah. (Shows off a picture of a grumpy Coach Wilson, smiling) See? That's the coach right there.

Peter hummed as he leaned against his desk, listening to Captain America's voice as the Coach played one of the videos for school.

* * *

Meanwhile in Brooklyn, Flint Marko was seen walking down the alleyway feeling quite disturbed of what happened to him this morning as he felt entirely different. Everything he touched felt different, every step he took felt different, and every gust of wind felt completely different compared to what was going on.

As he entered the corner of the street, he was walking past a horde of pedestrians in a hurry when he walked past Wesly, the man responsible for his bail, and his being as of today as he turned around, seeing the man in glasses walking over to his car, who was feeling content with having a nice talk with the man.

But before he could get close, a few kids broke open a fire hydrant, causing water to spill out into the sky, sprinkling themselves to the ground as Marko's skin had made contact, he noticed quickly on how many sandy puddles he was having as he quickly covered his arm, standing back from the fire hydrant, allowing Wesly to escape.

Marko cursed himself with that disappointment, leaving him to walk away as he turned around, standing next to Thomas Haden Church's TV store where it showed off television screens playing out the news.

It was right there that Marko saw footage of the Rhino being transported onto an armored truck. Just as he stared at the body, he saw Alex O'Hirn's face, much to his complete shock.

Flint: O'Hirn?

Wondering what was going on, Flint proceeded inside of the store due to the lack of volume coming from the outside as the news reported today's events.

News: **Alex O'Hirn, once a petty thief, now been classified as one of the most dangerous Enhanced individuals who ever lived, as his transfers to Ryker's has been greenlit by Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D, who has recently given Oscorp CEO, Norman Osborn, a contract that guarantees his security networking system to-!**

As the news played out, he saw a picture of Wesly standing next to Fisk, who was standing amongst the crowd in a photo of Norman Osborn and Nick Fury arguing with each other as Marko took a sudden interest in the photo.

Flint: (Turns around, facing the owner) Hey. (Rings the bell) Hey, mister!

Thomas: (Turns around, seeing Flint) What can I help you with?

Flint: The fat man on TV. Who is he?

Thomas: (Sees Wilson Fisk) Him? That's Wilson Fisk. Big time philanthropist who help fund children's hospitals.

Flint: Okay, so who's the idiot next to him?

Thomas: I don't know. But I do know that Fisk has a close working relationship with the Oscorp CEO. If you wanted to, you could go ahead and talk to the guy.

Flint turned around, facing a video advertisement of Norman Osborn with his hands pressed into his pockets as he stood behind Oscorp Tower, facing the screen.

Flint: (Nodded) You know what? (Turns to Thomas) I think I will. (Points at him) Thanks, Tommy boy.

Thomas: (Shrugged) Have fun, I guess.

* * *

At Oscorp, Norman Osborn was seen at his office standing in front of the window staring at the Empire State Building as he was having a phone call with someone.

Norman: Now, Mr. Drake. If iI had any answers as to where the subject had gone, I'd let you know with a second thought. Now, run along, you have a field trip to handle.

He ended the call as he walked back to his desk, turning on the screen to reveal the familiar Symbiote Cannister while the Goblin appeared right on the screen.

Green Goblin: (Picks up the cannister) **Ah, for me? You shouldn't have!**

Norman: Careful, that thing likes organic organisms.

Green Goblin: (Appears behind Norman) **Oh please, I'm the only person you can _see_. No one is allowed to have their eyes on me only when _I_ want them to!** (Folded his arms) **Now, seriously, what are we going to do with one pile of Space Crap?**

Norman: That one pile of Space Crap has managed to survive atmospheric heat returning to Earth, managed to get into contact with at least two live subjects, and still managed to live long after exiting. It is a remarkable specimen that Nick Fury has been keeping to himself. A specimen _he_ does not deserve.

Green Goblin: **But what are we going to do with it?**

Norman: We are going to find a way to weaponize it. Then sell it off to the highest bidder. The higher the worth, the better.

Felicia: (Knocks on his door) Mr. Osborn?

Norman: (Turns off the screen) Yes, Mrs. Hardy?

Felicia: There's someone out in the lobby, claiming that he knows you? He wants to speak to you in person.

Norman: Does he have an appointment?

Felicia: No, but he says that it's urgent.

Green Goblin: **Ah, crap! Must be fatso again.**

Norman: (Stands up) I'll be greeting him in person.

Norman exited his office, entering the lobby to find Flint Marko standing right in front of him, waiting as he was surprised by his appearance.

Green Goblin: **Well, well, look who's back from the dead!**

Flint: (Walks over to Norman) You Norman Osborn?

Norman: (Sees Marko approaching him) I am the one and only. Can I help you-?!

Before he knew it, Osborn got pushed against the wall by Marko, whose hands began to turn dry as sand as Norman felt the power of Flint's new abilities.

Flint: (Glares at Norman) What the hell did you do to me, you son of a bitch?!

Green Goblin: (Sips on a cup of coffee) **Hmm, now this is something you don't see every day.**

Felicia: (Sees Flint attacking her boss) Oh my god! (Gets her phone)

Flint: Lady, you make the call, and he dies right here!

Green Goblin: **Or I could just appear right now to save your bacon! Just say the word, Normie!**

Norman: (Gritted his teeth) Mrs. Hardy, put the phone away! This gentlemen only wants to talk. (Turns to Marko) Right?

Green Goblin: (Groans) **Ugh, you suck ass!**

Flint: (Puts Norman down) I want to know what your friend, Fisk did to me. Then I want to know how the hell we can fix this!

Norman: Okay, we'll talk! Just let us talk somewhere that doesn't put other people in harm's way, alright?

Green Goblin: **Since when did you ever give a shit about harm's way?**

Flint: (Groans) Fine! (Pushes Norman to the side) Walk.

Green Goblin: (Sees Norman escorting Flint to the elevator) What are you doing? I can put an end to this right now! Why are you so hesitant to let me have the spotlight?!

Norman: (Opens the elevator) Come on.

Flint: (Walks inside) Now what?

Norman: (Sighs as he stepped inside) Tell me, since when did you last have a cup of water?

Flint: (Scoffed) Funny you should mention it! On my over, I tried drinking a cup, only to choke on it! My throat just gets soggy on the inside, I can't even eat anything anymore!

Norman: (Nodded) Right, well... (Slowly moved his hand on the fire alarm) I'm certain eating is the least of your worries.

When Norman pulled the alarm, Flint's entire body began to be shot by the water sprinklers as he started to decompose into a mere pile of mud.

Flint shouted at Norman, whose voice is now garbled as he tried reaching the Oscorp CEO, only to fall right down on the floor, a mess as Norman sighed in relief, seeing that he had taken out Marko.

Norman: (Stares at Marko's muddy pile) Someone's clearly not a fan of the water.

Green Goblin: (Looks at Marko with approval) I see... (Turns to Norman) Is is _your_ spotlight.

* * *

Later after school, Peter was walking out into the driveway waiting for his Aunt May while Ned and Harry reached out to him.

Ned: Peter!

Peter: (Turns to Ned and Harry) Hey guys.

Harry: How was detention?

Peter: Exciting. (Sits down as he looked up at the sky) God, it's been exhausting.

Harry: Well, I'm pretty certain that's the point of having Detention.

Ned: Well hey, at least it's better than expulsion.

Peter: Yeah, I'm sure it is.

Harry: Also heard about Flash's payback for what you did on Saturday. (Placed his hands in his pockets) Speaking of, what was up with you?

Peter: I was going through a phase.

Harry: (Raises a brow) A phase?

Peter: Yeah, an angry phase. You know, that phase you let out your repressed feelings, it happens to everybody.

Ned: It even happens to me! (Turns to Peter) Sometimes, yeah. (Turns to Harry) I also have an angry phase.

Harry: Okay.

May: (Arrives on the driveway, honking) Peter, come on! We're going to be late for F.E.A.S.T.!

Peter: Coming May! (Turns to leave) Hey, I gotta go.

Harry: Alright, have fun!

Ned: Later!

Peter went into his Aunt's car and was driven away as Ned and Harry watched him leave.

Harry: (Sighs) You ever get the feeling he's somehow leading a double life that we aren't away of?

Ned: (Blinked his eyes twice) ...No. (Shook his head) Not, ever, no. I mean, that'd be crazy!

Harry: (Rubbed his head) Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, we all have our problems. (Planted a pat on Ned's back) I'll catch you later.

Ned: (Waved at Harry) Bye!

Ned started to walk away as he walked past Liz and Gloria, who was approached by Gwen.

Gwen: (Clutched onto her backpack straps) Hey, guys.

Gloria: (Turns to see Gwen) Hey!

Liz: Gwen, how are you?

Gwen: Fine. (Sits down) So... What's the plan for today?

Gloria: (Raises a brow) Plan for what exactly?

Gwen: You know... (Rubbed her hair) The _Extracurricular_ activities?

Liz: Oh shit, she's talking about the other thing.

Gwen: (Squints her eyes) Ugh, it's too awkward, isn't it?

Gloria: Well to be fair, we were also new to this whole shebang, so it's fine really. (Folded her arms) What do you need to know anyway?

Gwen: (Stands up) Well, I'm just, trying to make myself useful. You know, other than just knowing my friend is... (Sees someone passing by) A Cosplayer! Yeah, cosplaying artist, that's uh... That's really neat stuff.

Liz: Gwen, how can you help though?

Gwen: Hello? My Dad's a cop! I can get through to things! And more importantly, I'll handle things that Peter doesn't have time to handle!

Gloria: Like what?

Gwen: Like I don't know, a suspect list? I can pull out files, see where it leads me.

Liz: Well, Peter mentioned a guy named Wesly the other day. And honestly, I'd go handle this, but I'm actually going to be with my Dad the whole day, so I can't really help out.

Gwen: What about S.H.I.E.L.D?

Liz: They apparently don't want to deal with it.

Gloria: They're only here for dealing with Enhanced, not in any crime-related activities, and this is Nick Fury that I'm quoting here, "That's the job for the police."

Gwen: Which leaves me the perfect candidate! Now, is there anything else I need to know about Wesly?

Gloria: Nothing about him other than that he apparently bails bad guys out of prison. T

Gwen: Okay, then I'll go to my Dad's Precinct, see if there's anyone who knows anything about it.

Gloria: You mind if I tag along though? I mean, I'm literally bored out of my mind, and I have nothing else to do.

Gwen: (Nodded) Sure! I'd love for us to hang out!

Liz: Alright, well good luck!

The three separated while Peter and May arrived at Chinatown, at a F.E.A.S.T. shelter as she parked into the driveway.

May: (Sighs) We're here! (Gets out of her car) Impressive, isn't it?

Peter: (Gets out of the car) I guess.

May: (Takes her Nephew's hand) Come on!

The two walked inside of the building as they entered a gymnasium, which was packed with hundreds upon hundreds of homeless people as they rested on tables, beds, and chairs while May gave Peter a small tour of the building.

May: This is merely one of many sister locations spread throughout New York, but Martin Li, the founder of this wonderful establishment, likes to make this the primary base of operations since most of the homeless are located here.

Peter: (Looks around, seeing so many poor people) Wow... I didn't think we'd have this many people that don't have homes.

May: Well, that's because not that many people aren't that lucky as we are, Peter. It's why we have to show appreciation for others that struggle, to let them know that we care for what happens to them. (Guides Peter through the kitchen) Now, since this is your first time, I'm gonna have you serve coffee for most of the day. Wait right here, I'll be back.

May left the kitchen alone to Peter as he looked out into the cafeteria, seeing people getting served their meals. As he leaned on the counter, he took notice of a Daily Bugle newspaper, catching the headline right under his eye.

"FAKER FIRED! PHOTOGRAPHER LEAVES BUGLE IN SHAME."

Peter sighed at that headline as he saw the question mark on the person's figure, hinting that Jonah had concealed Brock's face despite the issue as Peter read the article.

Peter: I'm so, so sorry, Eddie.

?: Why should you be?

Peter turned around, seeing Eddie Brock of all people standing right in front of him in the kitchen as he was cleaning a bowl.

Eddie: You were only doing your job, right?

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Eddie? What... What are you-?

May: (Walks inside, seeing Brock) Oh, Eddie! Good to see you! (Turns to Peter) Peter, this is Eddie Brock! He's also new to F.E.A.S.T. (Turns to Eddie, placing hands on her Nephew's back) Eddie, this is my Nephew, Peter.

Eddie: (Raises a brow) Your Nephew?

Peter: Wait, he works here?

May: He does! Ever since he got fired from his job, the rent he had was suddenly overpriced the next day, so he came here to live in the shelter providing an open hand.

Eddie: Well, it's not my first career choice, but what can I say? (Turns to look at Peter) Sometimes, you're just stuck with whatever the Universe has in store for you.

May: Well, since you're here, I'm pretty sure you and Peter will get along just fine!

Eddie: (Makes a generous smile) How gracious of you to think so.

May: Right. (Gives Peter the coffee maker) Peter, you start making the rounds, Eddie, you clean the dishes, and I'll start organizing today's events in my office.

Peter: Wait, you have an office?

May: Yeah! Yeah, Mr. Li was very impressed with my resume, he decided to give me an office! (Turns to leave) I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me!

As she left, Peter and Brock were left alone once again, faced with a very unpleasant confrontation.

Eddie: (Sighs through his nose as he puts the bowl down) Well, your Aunt's a very courteous lady... (Folded his arms) It's just a shame that you don't to share any of her traits.

Peter: (Lowered his eyes) Eddie, listen-!

Eddie: No, you listen. (Takes a step forward) I don't know what your problem is, and I honestly don't care, because the last thing I need is to lose another job, and the fact that the two of us working is a completely bad combo, so why don't we do each other a favor? You work wherever you need to work at, and I'll work at the opposite of where I need to be. (Hands him a bunch of cups) Here, you'll need these to pour coffee in.

Eddie turned to do his business while Peter turned around, feeling regretful of his past actions already.

* * *

Back in Oscorp, Flint Marko was placed inside of a holding cell as he woke up, looking around at the glass box he's been placed inside of while he tried to find a way out, pounding on the glass.

Flint: Hey! Hey, somebody! Let me out!

Norman: (Is seen from the balcony window as he pressed on the intercom) I don't that's an option, Mr. Marko. (Gets his attention) Hello. I believe you and I met.

Flint: (Points at Osborn) You! (Bangs on the glass) I know you, you're working with the Fatso! I watched you on the news, he's friends with that scrawny guy that picked me and O'Hirn right out of jail! And I know what you people did to Alex, and I'm pretty certain whatever the hell's going on with me, you have something to do with it!

Norman: Well, since we're being completely honest with you, we are indeed responsible for your rebirth. But however, we do not possess the means the create a cure for your condition, nor do we intend on doing so.

Flint: Bullshit! (Bangs on the glass once more as his arms turned into Sand) Let me the hell out of here, you son of a bitch!

Norman: Believe me, I plan on it. But I can't do that if you're acting out in frustration, and when you're frustrated, it makes me less and less content with helping you.

Flint: If you want to help me, then you'll do it by _fixing_ me!

Norman: Why you have it all wrong! You think there's something wrong with you, but really, there's nothing about you that needs fixing.

Flint: What, you expect me to live like this forever?! Like some Enhanced Freak?!

Norman: More like a new man, Flint. (Folded his arms) Or, should I call you, William Baker? Son of Floyd and Theresa Baker?

Flint: (Steps back from the glass, pointing at Norman) You don't know shit about me.

Norman: All, I know everything I need to know about you, William. (Folded his hands behind his back) I know that your father bailed on you when you were merely an infant lying around in a cradle. I know the many times your Mother had driven you to Coney Island, having you build the most everlasting Sand Castle that was ever built while she quietly hid away her addiction to alcohol from you the best she could.

Flint: Shut up.

Norman: And when you would come looking for her, you would find her completely wasted, unfit to even drive the car, so you would have to be the bigger man and drive her and yourself back home.

Flint: I said shut up!

Norman: And when the police pulled your mother's car over, they sent her to the Ravencroft Institution where she could get help on her addiction while you were left alone in the world, impoverished, left to fend for himself without anyone having one single care.

Flint: I SAID SHUT UP! (His hands started becoming bigger as he slammed his fists against the glass) I SAID, SHUT THE HELL UP!

Flint continued to pound against the glass a few times until he punched right through the door, making himself free as Marko began to stop, taking a break from his rage while finding his entire fists becoming embiggened with sand as he sighed. While he relaxed, his hands slowly shrunk back to normal size, reverting to their human form as he stood back, looking at his hands. Then he looked back at the broken glass as he slowly took a step forward.

Norman: (Grins) Feels good, doesn't it? Having power? Having it molded anyway you want? Being stronger than anything else?

Flint: (Walks out of his cell, pointing at the shattered glass) I... I did that?

Norman: Yes, Flint, you did. That was all you.

Flint: But how?

Norman: Oh, it doesn't matter how. What matters is what you've accomplished. And you shall accomplish for yourself.

Flint: And what's that supposed to mean?

Norman: It means that you are a free man, Mr. Marko. You are free to be let out of this facility without any worry at all. See, I look at you, and you know, you remind me of myself... A man struggling to make a living in this world that we exist in... A man that tries to make the best of what he's got... A man that wants nothing more than to make something last forever. And I just helped you accomplish it.

Flint: By... Turning me into Sand?

Norman: Oh, not just Sand... More like a _Sandman_. (Sits on his chair) I mean, think about it this way; you walk into the street, you do your job, be it robbing a store or whatever, and the cops come in, and they shoot at you as if you're nothing to them. But what do they find flying out of you besides just bullets? Small amounts of Sand. Sand that keeps you alive, sand that can protect your very being for the rest of your days. Just think about it, Flint. You can walk out and do whatever the hell you want, and nobody will even bother attempting to stop you.

Flint: (Looks at the ground, thinking) ...Not even Spider-Man?

Norman: Oh, he can try... And I can guarantee you that he _will_ fail. (Clears his throat) Now... Are you going to stand around all day? Or are you going to show everyone that you mean business?

Flint sighed through his nose, looking at his hands. Then as he closed his eyes, he started to think about any random item that he could think of, and then when he reopened them, he saw his hand formed a large hammer, making him scoff in amazement.

Then when he turned to face the elevator door, he took a step and stretched his arm towards it, breaking it open with the Sandy Hammer as his arm stretched back, being reverted back to human form as Flint grinned, having to accept this part of his life.

Flint: The next time I see that Bug-Eyed bastard, he's a dead man.

Flint resumed his walk, entering the building while Norman stood back in approval, with Green Goblin grinning with malice.

Green Goblin: (Chuckled) **Well, now shit's about to get interesting! HAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

Back with Gwen, she and Gloria entered her Father's police precinct as they walked around the building, seeing the place crowded with officers.

Gloria: (Looks around) So, what makes you think we're going to meet your Dad in the middle of a hundred cops inside of a building?

Gwen: We're not here for my Dad. Honestly, he hates me being involved with his work.

Gloria: Then what makes you think it's a good idea walking us both in here?

Gwen: Well, I came here because I'm here to download the data servers. (Grabs Gloria's hand, putting a hard drive on her friend's palm) There's a server room located on the right side of the offices. I know you are exceptionally good with tech, so since you tagged along, perhaps you could help a girl out and download the history files?

Gloria: (Looks at the door leading to the server room) Okay, so here's how we're acquiring the info, but where's the part where we don't get caught in the end?

Gwen: You leave that to me. I'll create a distraction, and you just... Do your thing.

Gloria: You sure it's gonna work?

Gwen: I've done this several times whenever I had a friend grab a couple of glazed donuts for us. Trust me, it works like a charm.

Gloria: (Sighs) God, I'm still not getting used to this.

Gwen: Neither am I. Now wait for my signal.

She turned to leave Gloria to the side as she walked over to Officer Frank Quaid, sitting on his desk.

Gwen: (Leans on the desk) Hey, Frank! How's your day?

Quaid: (Turns to see Gwen) It's fine. How's yours?

Gwen: Pretty alright. (Turns to a TV screen showcasing the Rhino) So, Rhino, huh? (Turns to Quaid) He seems like such a ginormous bulldozer.

Quaid: Believe me. A friend of mine out in the midwest said he hasn't seen anything like it since the 90s.

Gwen: (Hums) So... How do you feel about answering emergency calls?

Quaid: Depends on the emergency, why?

Gwen: Well, it's just that I was walking on my way and I got a text from a friend of mine told me that someone's threatening to make a robbery somewhere near Chinatown. Now, I don't know where or when exactly, but I'm pretty sure he's certain that it's bound to happen sometime today.

Quaid: Did your friend say who's planning the robbery?

Gwen: Uh, no. He said that he overheard them speaking on the subway train, which was completely reckless and stupid to even do that! (Clears her throat) Anyway... I figured you guys are right here, you could maybe send out a bunch of the guys over the district, make hourly patrols or something.

Quaid: I'm not sure I can make something that big in Chinatown. I mean, robberies are bad, but I don't think it's our top priority at the moment.

Gwen: (Hums) Yeah, I guess not. (Turns around) But then again, I wonder what would happen if my Dad ever heard of one of his cops failing to acknowledge a citizen's cry for help, say his own Daughter perhaps? (Turns back to Quaid) I mean, I've seen my Dad angry before, and trust me, you don't want to know what he's like when he's angry! (Rolled her eyes around) Not that I'm saying that he'll turn into a Green Skinned beast, but uh... (Looks back at Quaid) I'm sure you get the gist, right?

Quaid: (Sighs) Alright. (Gets off of his desk) Have it your way, little lady.

Gwen: (Smiles) Thank you!

Quaid started calling out some cops standing next to the Server room, causing them to move out of the way as Gloria made her move to walk inside, using the hard drive to insert into a slot, granting her access.

Once it reached 100%, she grabbed the hard drive and walked right out without a second's notice as she turned to Gwen, holding her hand along with the hard drive as they walked out of here.

Gwen: (Walks with Gloria) You got it?

Gloria: Yeah. (Turns to Gwen) I'm guessing this isn't your first rodeo, is it?

Gwen: (Hums softly) Well, let's just say I stole quite a handful of donuts. (Turns to Gloria) Don't tell my Dad.

Gloria: (Scoffs) Don't tell my parents about this!

* * *

Back in F.E.A.S.T, Peter was just finishing up serving coffee to the homeless as he put the equipment onto the table, sitting down to rest as he sighed, he got a phone call from Ned as he preemptively answered the call.

Ned: (Is seen playing Fortnite) Hey, Peter. How's F.E.A.S.T. so far?

Peter: (Sighs) Well, it's pretty alright. (Stands up) I mean, all I've done was serve coffee today, so I'm just waiting on the next step.

Ned: Well, have you considered washing dishes or something?

Peter: That's already been handled. (Leans against the counter, looking at Eddie serving meals) Speaking of which, I should tell you; Eddie's here.

Ned: What? Are you kidding?

Peter: No, man, I'm not joking. Brock's working and apparently living in F.E.A.S.T.

Ned: Really? Oh my god, are you alright?

Peter: He hasn't threatened to beat me up earlier, but I doubt he's okay with my being here.

Ned: Damn. (Turns off the game) Wow, first Brock drops out of school, then he shows up living in F.E.A.S.T? I mean, that's a lot on him.

Peter: It's a lot on him because I was the one that got him fired, remember?

Ned: I'm pretty sure that was the Symbiote steering the wheel at that time.

Peter: It doesn't matter! All that matters is the fact he blames me for losing his job.

Ned: Well, I get that, but I'm pretty sure that was his own fault. I mean, he did photoshop photos of Spider-Man after all. Plus, if I remember correctly, Spider-Man wasn't even a part of his job.

Peter: No, but I'm pretty certain becoming a reporter was his dream job.

Ned: The point is, you can't really control the dynamics of how things go. Like trying to keep Gwen out of Spider-Man's life when she just kept pushing on to figure out later, that's something no one can control.

Peter: (Sighs as he turned around) Yeah, well I'm not entirely sure of having Gwen around.

Ned: Why? I thought you were happy that she knows.

Peter: I am happy that she knows, I am! It's just that now, she wants to be involved in my life a lot more! Like earlier, she asked me what could do for me. Not for school, but for Spider-Man. Before then, it was just you and me that knew, and now... Gloria knows, Liz knows, and now Gwen knows!

Ned: You forgot about Fury.

Peter: That's because he's qualified for this of stuff! Everyone else isn't quite ready for this, and I'm not sure I'm ready for everything that's moving absolutely fast!

Ned: Well, maybe that's all a part of a hero's journey. Sometimes you just have to keep walking the path to see where it leads you to, you'll never know where it'll take you next.

Peter: (Sighs) If you say so.

Ned: But hey, just between you and me, I kind of miss having to do this with just the two of us. You know, me being the Guy in the Chair, and you that the hero needs help from the Guy in the Chair... (Gets an alert on his computer) And letting you know of any alerts that just popped up very, very close to you. (Types on his computer) Dude heads up, you've got incoming!

Peter: (Raises a brow) Incoming? From what?

Several blocks away from F.E.A.S.T, police arrived at a bank as Quaid walked out of his car, looking around.

NYPD Officer: (Gets out of the car) Is this where the robbery's gonna be at?

Quaid: Possibly. Just keep your guard up. Last time I was in a Robbery, my vehicle got totaled and I ended up with a broken limb.

As they walked around, Flint Marko arrived from the subway, entering the bank as Quaid took notice, recognizing Marko from before.

Quaid: Hey. (Gets Flint's attention) Haven't I seen you somewhere?

Flint: (Stops where he is) I don't think so, Officer. You probably got the wrong guy.

Quaid: (Feels suspicious) Sir, could you turn around, give me an ID?

Flint: (Sighs through his nostrils) Sure... Here's my ID.

Before anyone knew it, Flint's hand enlarged to punch the officer, pushing him towards a patrol car as everyone in the vicinity stood back in complete shock.

Flint: (His legs start turning into Sand) There, does the ID check out, Officer?

Quaid: (Grunts as he got up, grabbing his radio) All units, we've got a Code 616 in the area! Armed Enhanced at Chinatown, we need back up, ASAP!

The cops began to fire upon Marko, their bullets completely obsolete as they pierced through Marko's body without a scratch as he got tall and swept the street of cops, knocking them down.

Then he turned around and knocked the bank doors down, making his way inside of the bank as bystanders stood back or ran away from his Sinister might, heading over to the Vault door to slowly shrink his molecules, pulling all the sand through to enter the vault.

While it happened, sirens rang out loudly across the F.E.A.S.T. shelter as Peter got into the gym, he turned to the TV, seeing the live footage of a Sandman wreaking havoc in Chinatown as everyone around watched in complete awe.

Homeless Person 1: (Looks at the TV) Jesus, this is happening right next to us!

Homeless Person 2: What are we gonna do?

Eddie: (Walks over to Parker) What's going on?

Peter: (Turns to Eddie) Apparently a Sandman is robbing a bank in Chinatown.

Eddie: Damn, that's where we are!

May: (Walks onto the floor) Okay, everybody! I just got an alert of a dangerous Enhanced in the area, so we're going into lockdown! So let's try to remain calm and gather in the gym. Come on!

Everyone inside started to gather together as Peter looked around, seeing a ventilation shaft he could run to. Then as he disappeared, May looked around for Brock as he turned to lady Parker.

May: Hey! Where's Peter?

Eddie: (Looks around) He was just here a moment ago.

May: (Sighs) He must be around here somewhere, look, just keep everybody calm. I'm gonna try his cell. (Turns to leave, calling his Nephew) Peter? Peter, where are you?

Peter: (Is seen on the rooftop) I'm still at the Shelter May.

May: Okay, well why can't I see you?

Peter: (Puts his Suit on as he got it out of his backpack) I'm outside trying to see if there's anyone that needs to hide from whatever's going on, you know, provide shelter and all.

May: Oh god, look, just be careful, alright Peter? I don't want you to get hurt.

Peter: I'll be fine, May, I promise!

Spider-Man: (Puts his Mask on) I'll find you when I'm finished, love you!

He ended the phone call as he shot a web and landed on a light pole, seeing large dust of sand seen from a mile away as he jumped off of F.E.A.S.T. and went to his destination.

Spider-Man: (Activated his Comms) Ned, what's going on?! I'm hearing reports of a Sandman attacking!

Ned: Yeah, well that's because there is an actual Sandman in the area close to you!

Spider-Man: Seriously?! (Lands on a wall, watching three patrol cars speeding away) Where do all these guys come from?!

Ned: Dude, can we worry about that later? Just head to the bank and deal with the issue!

Spider-Man: Right, okay! (Jumps through the broken glass window of the bank)

Ned: And please don't die!

Spider-Man entered the bank as he looked around at the large Sand prints made in the wake of the chaos, taking an observation around the building.

Spider-Man: (Activates Karen) Hey, Karen? Could you help me out and tell what I'm looking at?

Karen: **You're currently looking at the inside of a Chinatown bank deposit, located across the nearest F.E.A.S.T. shelter-!**

Spider-Man: Uh, no! I mean, what am I looking at besides the architecture? (Points at the footprint) Like that giant footprint over there! What's that about?

Karen: (Scans the Sand print) **It appears that there is an organism that has similar traits of an Earth-based element many know it to be sand. However, this does contain some form of Human DNA.**

Spider-Man: Okay, so who's our Sandman?

The vault door was busted open from the inside as Spider-Man ducked down, making a backflip and spinning a web on the ceiling to hang upside down as the door crashed on the floor, turning his attention to Marko as he walked out of the vault with cash in his hands.

Spider-Man: (Sees Marko, widening his eyes in surprise) Marko? Oh my god, _you're_ the Sandman?

Sandman: (Walks out) Surprised?

Spider-Man: Uh, sort of! I mean, first O'Hirn walks around in a Rhino suit, then you show up out of the blue while people claim to see a man-made out of actual sand!

Sandman: Eh, well... (Drops the bags) They're surely ain't mistaken.

Spider-Man widened his eyes as he saw Marko's hand turn into Sand, and get punched in the face when he was too busy staring at the large fist to even make a move. Then as he fell to the ground, Marko turned his feet to Sand, making a kick onto Spidey's stomach as he was flipped onto his back, sliding across the floor as he groaned.

Spider-Man: (Gets up) Ugh, man! (Turns to Marko) Mind telling me what happened to you?

Sandman: Same thing that happened to O'Hirn, happened to me. (Grabs the cash) Now stay out of my way, Spider-Man. I'm obviously too much for you to handle.

Spider-Man: (Webs the doors as he got in Marko's way) Hold up, Marko! As much as I'd love for you to have a Sandy Day Out, I can't let you walk away with stolen money!

Sandman: Tsk... You know, you're bound to get your ass kicked one way or the other.

Spider-Man: Well, I'm stubborn that way.

Sandman: Okay. (Drops the money as he grew taller) Let's get this over with!

Sandman raised another fist, slamming Spider-Man right out of the bank as the webs have been ripped right out upon impact. When he got back onto his feet, he saw Marko coming after him as he exited the bank.

Spider-Man: (Looks at Sandman) Okay, Karen, what's the best possible outcome of dealing with a giant Sandman with a fire hydrant?

Karen: (Spidey jumped out of Sandman's way as he tried nailing a punch) **I estimate that you'll indeed slow him down with the water. However, that will not stop him from getting back into shape.**

Spider-Man: Okay, so how do I get him into a sewer?

Karen: **There's a sewer tunnel just on the other side of the docks. But I have read that there is construction going on inside the tunnels, and risks of casualties are high.**

Spider-Man: Okay, so what else can I use? A freaking vacuum?!

Karen: **Actually, there is a large sand vacuum just located inside of F.E.A.S.T. I believe that will take out the Sandman.**

Spider-Man: Really? Okay, but I don't want him close to F.E.A.S.T! Is there a construction site nearby?

Karen: **I don't see an open construction site near here. The vacuum is the only option for this.**

Spider-Man: Crap! Alright, fine! I'm on my way! (Dodged another of Sandman's attacks) Come on, is that the best you've got? I've fought of O'Hirn, and even he didn't suck at making a landing!

Sandman: Are you purposely trying to piss me off?

Spider-Man: What? I thought we were having a nice conversation here about how much I've kicked your best friend's giant hippo butt!

Sandman: God, you do not shut up!

Spider-Man lead Sandman close to the F.E.A.S.T. Shelter as he tried going to shoot off webs to hold him back, only to get hit by the Sandman once again as he got thrown into the Shelter, making everyone stand back as they all saw the Webhead crash.

Then to most people's horror, Sandman was seen moving inside of the building as everyone started to run away against the wall while the Enhanced had arrived.

Eddie: (Leads people to the emergency exits) Everyone run to the exits! Whatever you do, don't look back!

Sandman: (Crawls inside of F.E.A.S.T, lurking over Spider-Man) You should have looked away when you had the chance. (Creates a large hammer on his fist) Now, you're gonna pay the price.

May: (Sees Sandman lurking over Spider-Man) Hey. (Grabs a water bottle, spilling it on Marko) HEY!

Sandman turned his head around, facing May instead of Spider-Man as he got up, seeing the large pile paying attention to his Aunt.

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) May!

May: You need to leave, now!

Sandman: This ain't your business, lady.

May: I work at this shelter, I help these people, and you coming in here making a mess, scaring everyone makes it my business! (Points at Sandman while Spidey found the Vacuum) Now you pay attention to me! I don't know who the hell you think you are, but this is a Shelter! There is nothing to steal, get out!

After May finished her sentence, Spidey turned the Vacuum on and pulled the sand particles inside, heading outside as Marko felt pulled from the inside. Then as he tried to push forward, he ended up getting sucked outside as everyone watched in complete amazement as in a way, Sandman did exactly what May had just told him to do while Spider-Man put Sandman inside of the vacuum, making a sigh of relief.

Spider-Man: (Sighs as he stared at the industrial vacuum) That was easy.

Karen: **Congratulations, Peter! You are 98% percent successful!**

Spider-Man: (Raises a brow) 98? What are you-?!

He suddenly got knocked back by a hand as Sand busted itself out of the vacuum, Spider-Man flying across the street while Sandman pulled himself out of the vacuum, making a growl.

Spider-Man: (Groans) That's what you were talking about.

Sandman: (Stomps towards Spider-Man) You're done, Bug-Face!

Spider-Man: (Jumped off of the ground, swinging onto the top of a building) Okay, vacuuming didn't work, so now what?!

Karen: **Perhaps you could try freezing him.**

Spider-Man: No, it's not cold enough out here! (Gets pushed again by Sand) AGH!

He was thrown all the way over to a hardware store as people ran away in fear and desperation. As he got up, he saw some sand get turned into cement as he widened his eyes, turning his head up to see Cement Mixers at his disposal while Sandman approached him once again.

Sandman: (Glared at Spider-Man) When you only one with powers, you've had me beat. (Pushes Spider-Man against the wall, covering him in Sand) But now, King Sandman reigns supreme!

Spider-Man: (Groans as he felt Sand tightening around him, threatening to drown as he luckily pulled his hand out) Your... Majesty! (Shoots a Web) Allow me to build a statue in your HONOR!

The second Spider-Man pulled against the web was the second cement came raining down from the shelves as Sandman saw the liquids covering him. Then before he knew it, he was frozen in place, cement trapping him as he literally looked like a statue as Spidey got back on his feet, pulling his mask off slightly to get sand out of it while he stared at the Enhanced.

Spider-Man: (Groans as he grabbed his shoe, throwing sand out of it) Seriously... Where do _all_ these guys come from?

* * *

Later, police had arrived to put the frozen Marko in a S.H.I.E.L.D. transport, as seen on the news while Peter looked at the TV along with several of the homeless.

News: **Reports of Spider-Man taking out the Sandman, AKA Flint Marko, had been sketchy at best due to reports from locals saying that he intentionally lead him to the local** **F.E.A.S.T. location in Chinatown, as JJJ describes it reckless and irresponsible-!**

Homeless Person: Shit, the guy might have saved our asses, but the lease he could do is not put any of us into his problem.

Peter sighed as he got up off his chair, May approached him with worry.

May: Peter! (Walks to her Nephew, hugging him) Oh my god, are you okay?

Peter: (Nodded as he hugged his Aunt back) Uh, yeah. I'm fine.

May: (Rubs his hair, feeling sand on it) Why is there sand on your hair?

Peter: (Rubbed his head) I, have no idea. (Looks around) Why is there sand all over F.E.A.S.T?

May: Oh, I'd rather not talk about it. (Sighs) Listen, we can go home if you want to, alright? I just got to pack my things-!

Peter: Oh, no, May! I uh, I want to stay.

May: (Raises a brow) Oh?

Peter: Yeah, I do. (Looks around) I look around at everything that's happened, and I honestly think these people have much worse as we do. So, maybe we should at least provide for them the best we can.

May: (Sighs as she smiled) Alright. (Kisses him by the forehead) Don't run off like that again, okay?

Peter: (Nodded) Okay.

May: Okay, now... There's some food ready, so why don't you help out?

Peter: I'll do just that.

The two went their separate ways as Peter entered the kitchen, looking at the stacked chicken placed on trays with sides of apples as he walked over to a tray, putting one on the kitchen counter when Eddie arrived.

Eddie: (Walks in the kitchen) So, do I even want to know where you were?

Peter: (Turns to Eddie) Hey.

Eddie: (Sighs) So, I'm guessing you're here to serve dinner?

Peter: Pretty much.

Eddie: (Nodded) Alright. (Grabs a tray) You're not really supposed to set food on the counter, people usually wait for them to get served.

Peter: (Nodded) Okay.

Eddie: And then afterward, we serve on different sides of the cafeteria, nowhere else. (Turns to get ready)

Peter: (Sighed) Eddie.

Eddie: What?

Peter: (Turned to Brock) Listen, I still feel bad that you lost your job... But honestly, what you did, photoshopping Spider-Man like that, it wasn't okay.

Eddie: (Turns to Peter) And you think having me lose my job's okay?

Peter: All I'm saying is that people, whenever you're working at places like the Daily Bugle, they tend to want the full truth, not half-truths. Otherwise, people will have a much different perception of things, and... No one will know what to trust. And if you're planning to be a reporter one day, you should know very first rule in that dream.

Eddie: So, what? You're going to lecture me all night now?

Peter: I'm just trying to say is that I think you're a good guy, Brock... I just think you choose the wrong decision that cost you the job. And maybe one day, you'll realize that mistake.

Eddie: Well, I guess in the meantime, I'll stay very pissed off at you.

Peter: (Nodded) I guess so.

Eddie: (Sighs) Alright... Enough talk, we've got people to feed.

The two started to enter the cafeteria and serving dinner to the F.E.A.S.T. residents as they themselves eagerly await their meal.

* * *

Back with Gwen and Gloria, the two started to use the Web to transfer the data files that they had downloaded from the NYPD servers as they sat in the Coffee Bean together.

Gwen: (Looks at Gloria's laptop while drinking a Mocha Frap) I'm still puzzled by the fact that you're okay with checking on a very secret Spidey App accessed to those who know Peter personally inside of a very public place.

Gloria: Eh, if people ask, I'm playing a video game. (Turns off her computer, shutting the laptop down) Well, it's taking a while to download since the NYPD apparently has a lot of history in their servers.

Gwen: Oh, crap, I should have thought of that earlier when I made the hard drive.

Gloria: You made the Hard Drive?

Gwen: I've picked up a few tricks at Horizon.

Gloria: Cool. (Sighs) So, while that's happening, we should probably relax in the meantime.

Gwen: Trying to be normal kids, you mean?

Gloria: That's probably what I mean. (Leans back against her chair) You probably could use it too.

Gwen: What do you mean?

Gloria: I mean with all that you're processing, this is a lot to handle.

Gwen: (Nodded) Yeah... Yeah, it is a lot to handle. (Leans back) I mean, I guess I was already a part of this world when Peter got bit by that Spider, but honestly, I'm not sure how I can function as being a normal girl when everything normal hardly ever exists anymore.

Gloria: (Scoffed) Gwen, come on, let's be honest with each other. (Grabs her Pumpkin Latte) Everyone has been through some kind of crazy shit over the last century; Be it Nazis, Mutants, Terigenesis Clouds, Alien Invasions... Honestly, normal flew itself out of the table when it all started.

Gwen: Yeah, but how can _you_ be so mellow about it? You must have been pumping from the inside, learning who Peter was under the Mask.

Gloria: I was! At first, but... You know, I'm okay with it because it's the world we live in now. (Turns to Gwen) See, the secret to living this life isn't necessarily the fact that you have to face it, it's the fact about _how_ we ourselves choose to handle it. And I'm handling this just fine... And in some ways, you're managing it pretty okay so far.

Gwen: (Sighs) I guess so... (Looks up at the ceiling) I just don't know how Peter could just assume to keep his secret forever. (Turns to Gloria) I mean, you saw how his life is, managing school and being a hero, there must be at some point where Peter has to like, catch a break and realize how many people will eventually catch on to his act?

Gloria: Well, that's not my place to say anything. After all, this is his life, so he'll have to figure some things out eventually.

Gwen: (Nodded) Yeah... If you say so.

* * *

The next day at school, Peter and Gwen sat together for breakfast as they rested on the table inside of the cafeteria.

Gwen: (Looks at Peter) So... I heard about the Sandman.

Peter: (Nodded) Uh, yeah. Yeah, that was pretty crazy.

Gwen: Must have been, I just saw you get smashed by chunks of sand a few times on my phone.

Peter: Let's just say I had to take my Suit to the laundry one time, and I had to take showers to get all the sand off.

Gwen: (Nodded) It's a hard life, being a hero, isn't it?

Peter: Uh, yeah. But you know, I find a way to live with it.

Gwen: How? I've seen your life up close, it's hard.

Peter: I know. But you know, you find a way to get your life under control at some point. All part of hiding your Identity, such and such.

Gwen: (Lowered her head) So... If you wanted to, could you have stepped on top of this table, and told everyone in the entire school that you yourself are indeed Spider-Man?

Peter: (Lowers a brow) Um... I probably could.

Gwen: So... Why not?

Peter: Because, first off. (Leans forward) Everyone would believe that I've gone mentally insane.

Gwen: (Smiled a little) Hmm.

Peter: And secondly, I really don't care about fame. Besides, I like being a normal, boring kid outside of Spider-Man, and stuff. It gives me a chance to feel normal for a change.

Gwen: But there are so many people out there in the City that are grateful for what you do. I mean, how can you not walk up to somebody's front doorstep, knock on their door, and tell them that you did it? That you have helped them? I mean, that's got to be tempting, isn't it?

Peter: Well, it is tempting... But honestly, I don't want to show my face whenever I try to help because I also want to live a life outside of being Spider-Man. I mean, we all have our dreams, after all. I mean, I do want to go to college one day, but... (Sighs) I'm not sure that'll happen if people keep being on my face all day, and the one thing they all think of me is that I'm... Spider-Man.

Gwen: (Raises a brow) Wait, so... You're afraid that if people ever know who you are... The only other person they'll see you as is a Superhero?

Peter: Yeah... I mean, it's nice to be appreciated, but at the same time, I don't want my own story to be defined just as Spider-Man. You know, I kind of... I kind of want my story to be also defined as Peter Parker.

Gwen: (Tilted her head) You know, it is a little weird that you refer to yourself in third person, right?

Peter: (Sighs) Yeah, I know it is.

Gwen: (Smiled) But... That doesn't mean it isn't understandable.

Peter: (Smiled a little) Thanks. (Gets a phone alert, telling him the download is ready) Uh... Okay, that's weird. I don't remember making a download.

Gwen: Oh, right! That was from me! Well, from me and Gloria, specifically.

Peter: (Turns to Gwen) What did you do?

Gwen: Just, downloaded some things from the NYPD Servers.

Peter: Why?

Gwen: Because, I wanted to help you out, and I heard about Wesley, so I thought I could make myself useful. (Puts a hand on his) After all, you're not alone in this.

Peter: (Sighs) Gwen, you didn't have to...

Gwen: I wanted to... It's the least I could do to show some kind of gratitude. (Leans back) Just, consider this as a two-way-debt.

Peter: (Raises a brow) A two-way-debt?

Gwen: Yeah. I owe a debt to you, you owe a debt to me. It works both ways.

Peter: (Nodded) Okay. Okay, I see where you're going with this.

Liz: (Walks over to the two) Hey guys.

Peter: (Turns to Liz) Liz!

Gwen: (Turns to Liz) Hey! How are you holding up?

Liz: Great! I had a pretty cool day with my Dad. He says he had a Free Monday off, so that's great because that was the last day he had before he had to go back to work.

Peter: Speaking of, how he is doing? I haven't heard from him in a while.

Liz: Yeah, my Dad's known to be a private freelancer, so I don't expect anyone to hear from him.

Gwen: What does he do anyway?

Liz: He hasn't said, but you know, I hear it's good work. (Folded her arms) So, what are we up to?

Gwen: Uh, well, I just downloaded a bunch of old history files from the NYPD servers from my Dad's precinct, so once we get a handle on the guy Wesly, we could try finding something out that we don't.

Peter: I heard he's been bailing criminals out of jail, which is good to know because now we get to have some spare time on our hands. (Stretches his hands out) After all, I cannot see a single thing that is going to interrupt us.

* * *

At Horizon Labs, Happy Hogan was seen exiting the building after doing his job. While he entered his car located inside of a parking garage, he heard an unusual shift in the wind, making him turn around at the empty space.

Then when he turned around, he felt a sharp wingtip lifting him by the collar as he was taken by surprise. Then as he was carried over, being pushed against the wall, Happy came into eye contact with the Vulture as he gave out a menacing stance on the Horizon Labs Head of Security.

Vulture: (Looks at Hogan) So, I heard you once worked for Stark. (Pulls Happy over) Sounds like we need to talk.

* * *

 **Hey guys, it's me! You probably noticed that chapter was a lot shorter than the rest, by that I sincerely apologize. I know everyone who reads these enjoys my passion projects, so I hope that everyone has at least enjoyed the story despite the length.**

 **Please leave a Comment/Review down below to let me know your thoughts and I'll see you guys next time!**

 **PEACE!**


	14. Firestar

Episode 14: Firestar

 **All characters belong to Marvel!**

 **Also, I just wanted to make some quick editing to the dialogue at the end because I didn't really like how it resonates with me critically, so if you've read this before, you might read something sort of different at the end. Haven't changed the ending at all, I promise! Just added some dialogue, that's it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Years ago, on a highway between New York City and Newark, th_ _ere was a car accident that happened a while ago, leading to a crew to clean up the mess._

 _As cars honked at the slow traffic, one worker took off his mask, looking at the thousands of vehicles trying to exit the freeway while he just took a sigh, his fellow co-worker coming right next to him._

 _Worker 1: Dear lord almighty, look at this. This is what I'd imagined trying to get to work this morning._

 _Worker 2: (Bit his lip) Well, I've seen worse. You wouldn't believe how much I've had to wait on my driver's seat yesterday while trying to find a parking spot at a Coffee Bean._

 _Worker 1: (Sighs) Well, that's New York for ya. Things never change around here other than building bigger architecture._

 _Worker 2: Yeah. (Turns around to take a look at a Stark Expo poster slowly decaying) People like us tend to work themselves to death while the fat cats tend to sit around all day in their fancy hotels._

 _Worker 1: Well, not all of them. Do you know that Billionaire that went missing years ago? Turns out he was living in a cave for three months, and he came back as an Iron Wieldin' superhero. (Turns around to grab his tools) I mean, I was conflicted at first, but you know, my daughter, she's become an admirer of him._

 _Worker 2: Sounds a lot like my Brother. He was a fan of the X-Men back when they used to be a thing._

 _Worker 3: (Walks over to the two) Hey, Mason! I didn't expect to see your ass out here. I thought you were more of a Tinkerer rather than an outdoor person._

 _Mason: Yeah, well sometimes I'd like to visit, see where I can offer my second opinion._

 _Worker 1: (Turns to the employee) Hey, Herman. how's that car?_

 _Herman: It's about done getting towed. Afterward, we'll be finished here._

 _Worker 1: Good, keep it up. (Pats Schultz on the back before seeing another co-worker) Oh, hey! Glad you could join us, good afternoon._

 _Worker 4: (Turns to his boss) My alarm didn't go off._

 _Worker 1: Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're alarm. Look, just help tow the car off the road, and then we'll talk later, Brice._

 _Brice: Fine._

 _The boss started to finish up his work when he had an alarm go off on his phone, alerting him of his schedule._

 _Worker 1: Shit. (Turns to Mason) Hey, Phineas! Tell everyone to finish without me, I've gotta go!_

 _Mason: Where are you going?_

 _Worker 1: I need to go, it's kind of a family thing. Gotta get to it!_

 _Mason: Alright, well... Good luck._

 _The worker turned to leave, exiting the freeway. When he arrived at his destination, he got out of his car and started to lower his hat as the sounds of the bell ringing rapidly could be heard in the background while he joined the parents in waiting for their children to leave school._

 _Daughter: (Walks out of school, seeing her Father) Daddy!_

 _Worker 1: (Smiles) Gumdrop!_

 _The two exclaimed as they approached each other in a heartwarming embrace, the Father sharing a hug with his Youngest offspring while he picked her up in his arms._

 _Worker 1: (Turns to her) How was school today?_

 _Daughter: Awesome._

 _Worker 1: Was it now?_

 _Daughter: (Shrugs) Maybe a little boring, but still awesome none of the less._

 _Worker 1: Oh, ho, someone's starting to have some character._

 _Daughter: Is that bad?_

 _Worker 1: No! No, of course not, it means your brain is starting to bloom, it's nothing to be ashamed of as long as you're true to yourself._

 _Teacher: (Walks to the parent) Mr. Toomes? (Gets Daddy's attention) Mr. Toomes, may I have a word?_

 _Adrian: (Nodded slightly, turning to his little girl) Alright, I gotta go talk to Mrs. Livingstone, so why don't you wait for me in the car? Alright? Gimmie a fist bump. (Gets a small fist bump) Bow! There it is! Nice job, Firestar!_

 _Liz: Thanks, Daddy!_

 _Adrian: Alright, now get goin'. (Turns to the teacher) Hey there, Sal. Has my Daughter been behaving?_

 _Livingstone: She is such a Marvel, Mr. Toomes. I honestly could not be happier to be having her as one of my students._

 _Adrian: Are her grades steady?_

 _Livingstone: Oh, her grades by far are Astonishing! Boy, I tell ya, your Daughter's gonna grow up to be a Warrior someday._

 _Adrian: (Smiled) I'm sure she gets that from me._

 _Livingstone: (Sighs) But still, I noticed that she's been rather, distant from her fellow peers._

 _Adrian: (Raises a brow) Really?_

 _Livingstone: Yes, I uh, I noticed she'd have that behavior triggered sometime during Recess. And I think it has something to do with... (Sighs) Forgive me, but I believe it must have something to do with the recent passing of her Mother._

 _Adrian: (Blinked, looking up at the sky) You don't say._

 _Livingstone: Listen, Mr. Toomes. I understand that you're both going through an awful, awful tragedy._

 _Adrian: Well, awful's one way of putting it._

 _Livingstone: But I have come to an understanding through a study that the loss of one's parent, especially a mother figure, can have such an impact on a child's path. Have you-?_

 _Adrian: (Turns to the teacher) Listen, Mrs. Livingstone, I appreciate you telling me this, but Liz is my kid, my responsibility. I have to the one who helps her through it._

 _Livingstone: But, do you have someone to help you?_

 _Adrian: (Sighs as he looked at the teacher) Why don't you let me worry about that, alright? Look, thank you so much for telling me, I'll be sure to have a conversation with my Daughter._

 _Liz: Daddy! Daddy, look! Up in the sky!_

 _Adrian: (Chuckled slightly) What is it, honey?_

 _Liz: The sky is falling! The sky is falling?_

 _Adrian: Oh, the sky is falling, is it? (Turns around) Ah, how many times have you watched Chicken Little last-?_

 _Adrian froze where he is at, along with every other adult as one by one, they saw a hole appearing above Stark Tower as aliens flew straight down, reigning down chaos and destruction from afar while everyone stared out in complete, utter fixation._

 _Liz: (Smiles as she pointed at the aliens at Manhattan) The sky is falling! Everybody look, the sky is falling!_

* * *

This scene takes place after the last as Vulture has had Happy Hogan at his utter and complete mercy as he held him against the wall using his own Wings.

Vulture: (Looks at Hogan) The access codes to Avengers Tower... I want them.

Happy: (Holds onto the Vulture's Wing grabbing him) Who the hell are you?!

Vulture: The codes, now!

Happy: Listen, I don't think I'm the guy you're looking for-!

Vulture grabbed Horizon Labs' head of Security and flew him out of the garage and high on the sky as Happy screamed his lungs out, being carried in the air until he was thrown onto a rooftop, landing on solid ground as Vulture stuck his feet onto the pavement.

Vulture: (Looks at Happy) I don't ask nicely.

Happy: (Crawls back, trying hard not to get close to his assailant) Look, whoever you are, I don't think what you're doing right now is in your best interests right now!

Vulture: My best interests are the least of your concerns right now!

?: Leave him alone.

Vulture turned around to face Otto Octavius, standing on the roof as he approached the Scavenger without a hint of fear.

Otto: (Looks at Vulture) That man means you no harm.

Vulture: (Turns to face Octavius) Pretty sure this ain't your concern.

Otto: Well, that man you're harassing over there works for my company, so I'm certain that this is a part of my concern.

Vulture: You work for Stark.

Otto: I work entirely for myself. Horizon Labs may have been bought by Stark Industries, but I'm one of the few people who have free rein. Now, I'd take my leave now before this escalates any further.

Vulture: I'm pretty sure it's too late for that.

He started using his wing to stab Otto in the chest when it was suddenly stopped in mid-range. As Vulture felt the mechanism stopped, he saw his wing raised by two metallic claws, both raising it high in the air while two more showed up behind Octavius's back, grabbing hold of the 2nd wing as Otto stood by letting his new invention do the work for him.

Otto: Wel, I'm pretty certain it is now.

The Vulture tried to get his wings off of those arms, but the tensile strength must outmatch his own equipment since he still couldn't pry them off. Seeing how the arms are having a tight grip on his wings, he knew he couldn't leave without his equipment to work functionally.

So with no more time to waste, Vulture got out a rifle, sending in a shockwave that sent Otto to be pushed right back, resulting in the arms to let go since they were attached to the doctor, which is lucky enough for Vulture as he quickly made his escape.

When he left, Happy got back on his feet and began to check on the doctor lying on the rooftop pavement.

Happy: Doctor Octavius! (Gets him on his feet) Hey, you okay?

Otto: (Nodded) Yes, I'm fine, Mr. Hogan, I'm quite alright.

Happy: (Looks at the arms) What the hell are those things?

Otto: My latest invention. Still in beta testing, but it is fortunate for us both that they're functioning now.

Happy: Yeah, that's really lucky! (Looks around) Alright, let's get inside! Who knows when that psycho will come back!

* * *

Later, police arrived at Horizon Labs as squad cars have been spread throughout the entire block, with Peter and Gwen walking onto the street to go find out what happened.

Peter: (Is on the phone with May) Yes, I know I'm supposed to be at F.E.A.S.T. today, but something happened at Horizon Labs, I've got to check up on everybody. I'll see you later, I promise. (Ends the call)

Gwen: I don't understand how your Aunt hasn't figured it out yet.

Peter: That's probably because I kept feeding her more and more excuses. But most of the time, she doesn't even think about it, which is alright with me because it makes it easy for me to go out a lot.

Gwen: Well, that's good for you, but my Dad's a cop.

Peter: Who is more fond of Spider-Man than he was before.

Gwen: Because S.H.I.E.L.D. decided to deputize him. What makes you think that'll stop him from wanting to find out?

Peter: Well, if it gets to that point, then we'll talk about it. But in the meantime, we have to check on Horizon!

The two walked inside of the building and arrived at the lobby to see Modell, Octavius, Connors, and Hogan standing around being questioned by police.

Peter: Doctor Octavius, Connors, Modell!

Gwen: (Walks to the two) Hey, we heard about what happened, are you alright?

Connors: We're fine. But Happy was actually the one who was assaulted.

Happy: Guy tried to kill me back there!

Peter: Whoa, who attacked you?

Happy: Some weirdo wearing a set of Wings.

Gwen: I'm sorry, Wings?

Happy: Well, yeah. I mean, I sorta knew a guy who was really close to one of Tony's friends that also had a pair of Wings, but this one was different! Guy acted like-!

Peter: A Vulture?

Happy: Yeah! Yeah, real pain in the ass! You heard of him?

Peter: Uh, rumors. (Looks at Otto and Modell) I mean, I heard Spider-Man tried fighting him toe to toe this one time, but he got away. (Shook his head) Anyway, did he hurt you?

Happy: Sort of. But Doc Ock over here saved my ass on the rooftop. (Turns to Otto) Thanks for doing that.

Otto: It's no problem at all as long as you don't try calling me that ever again.

Gwen: What's everyone talking about?

Modell: (Sighs in embarrassment) When Mr. Hogan's attacker flew him up to the roof, Otto was on his way up to test out his new Octopus arms when it happened.

Otto: I found fortune to be in my favor when he tried to assault me as well. Had I not had the arms ready, I'm certain we would have been on a path to a different series of events unfolded.

Peter: Well, I'm glad that everyone's okay. Although, I would have loved to see the Octopus arms you guys made.

Happy: Yeah, speaking of; can we also get arms around our backs too? You know, for self-defense measures?

Otto: Now, Mr. Hogan, as much as I am concerned for your well being, I cannot allow my inventions to become a tool for violence.

Modell: He's right. When Otto and I started this company, we made a promise that we'd use Horizon to help the World, not to make it suffer.

Connors: Which is why Otto and Max named it Horizon Labs for a better, brighter world we could live in. Something we could all mutually embrace.

Yuri: (Walks to the group) Excuse me, Doctors. I'm sorry to break up the reunion, but I'm afraid we're still gonna have to ask you for some questions.

Otto: (Sighs) Yes. We'll answer as many as we can, Detective.

Yuri: (Turns to Happy) Harold Hogan, we're also gonna have to bring you in for questioning as well.

Happy: Uh, thanks for your concern, but I have other things to do.

Yuri: Sir, I'm well aware of your previous relations with Iron Man, but I need you to understand that you're a part of an investigation conducted by the NYPD. So for your own safety, you need to come with us.

Happy: (Sighs) Alright, alright.

The adults followed the officer of the law out while the teens stayed behind, leaving to debate their current course of action.

Gwen: (Turns to Peter) So, I'm guessing you have an idea who we're up against?

Peter: Yeah, this guy's definitely on the top 10 dangerous crooks list.

Gwen: Is he Enhanced?

Peter: Not really. He uses tech to steal and sell things on the black market. And get this, he was the same guy who was responsible for blowing up an elevator in Empire State.

Gwen: Oh, so that's why you left me out in the dust that one time in that abandoned school theater we had stood in. (Folded her arms) Other than having the flu.

Peter: Yeah. (Rubbed his head) I'm sorry about that.

Gwen: No worries! If you hadn't left, then Harry, MJ, and Ned would have gotten seriously hurt back there.

Peter: No thanks to Mr. Birdman. (Groans) God, I'm not up to this.

Gwen: Why? Because he tried to kill you?

Peter; No, because he tried to kill me, and decides to strike out right in the middle of a thing I'm doing, trying to track down this Wesley guy.

Gwen: Oh. Okay, well, why don't you let me handle that?

Peter: (Widened his eyes) What? No, I can't ask you-!

Gwen: You don't have to ask. Look, I can see you have a lot on your plate, so why don't I do you a favor and let me look into it. My Dad's a cop, 'member? I can probably pull a few strings.

Peter: (Sighs) Fine! Fine, I'm gonna go call Liz and find Fury. He'll want info on our missing Eagle.

Gwen: And I'll grab the Spidey Squad, start looking into our mysterious Bailer.

Peter: (Raises a brow) Did you... Did you seriously just come up with the term, "Spidey Squad?"

Gwen: Well... To be fair, it does have ring to it. I mean, given that there are a few of us in school that knows who you are and help you out, I thought it would be an appropriate name for our group.

Peter: I don't know. I thought that Team Spider-Man might be the way to go.

Gwen: (Raises a brow) Is it though?

Peter: (Blinked, looking at the open space) ...Okay, maybe Spidey Squad does have a ring to it.

Gwen: (Nods while humming) Score one for Gwen Stacy!

Peter: Are we really gonna make this into a competition now?

Gwen: (Smiles) Well, where would all the fun be without some game? (Turns to leave) I hope you don't lose count, otherwise, I'd have to make a drawing board.

* * *

At an undisclosed location, Mason was seen tinkering with some equipment when Vulture arrived at their hideout, landing on the platform as he disengaged the mechanisms, turning off the wings as Adrian Toomes took his Helmet off and threw on the floor in disgruntled anger.

Adrian: Damn! (Walks over to Mason) We need to talk.

Mason: (Turns around, seeing the dents on the wings) What the hell happened out there?

Adrian: You tell me! I make one strategic move to make a former Stark Industries guy talk, and you told me it was safe to do so!

Mason: Because I was certain it would have turned out alright.

Adrian: Well, it didn't! Because apparently, Stark bought a company that gives it the resources to make their own Octopus arms! I barely got out of there, let alone keep my gear intact!

Mason: Alright, look! Look, I get that you're pissed, but how was I supposed to know a guy in a lab coat would end up building their own weaponry?

Adrian: Horizon Labs is publically owned by Stark Industries, which is infamously known for having a very rare resource most don't have!

Mason: Well, I didn't assume that Iron Clad asshat would bother to even share the resources, to begin with.

Adrian: Well, you should have! Because now, I've brought unwanted attention, which gives us some heat! And since S.H.I.E.L.D. is now occupying this town, we have to be extra careful about this, you know damn well why we can never slip up at times like these!

Mason: Okay, okay! Okay, I'm sorry! It won't happen again, I swear.

Adrian: (Sighs as he turned around) Goddammit. (Leans his hands on the bars) So, what now?

Mason: (Stands up) Well, now we have to keep a low profile for a while.

Adrian: You know I can't do that.

Mason: Adrian, you said it yourself; S.H.I.E.L.D. is making their appearance known, we have to be extremely cautious.

Adrian: I know... (Groans) Dammit, I know! But, I've got bills to pay, bills that are needed in order to keep my house, I can't take care of my Daughter and pay for my house without money.

Mason: I understand. (Hums lowly as he raised his hands on his face, blowing air onto them) Okay... I'll go through some contacts in the Dark Web, so if we can pick up anything about those codes to Avengers Tower. You just, relax. Enjoy your evening with your Daughter or something. I'll let you know when I have something.

Adrian: (Nodded) Alright.

Toomes started to walk out of the place while Mason began to work on his computer. Walking out, he accidentally kicked on a box that had a few papers falling out.

Kneeling down to sort them out, he took a glance at one particular piece of paper. One that had a drawing of the Avengers, drawn exclusively by Liz Allan Toomes as a thought brought him back to the past.

 _Grand Central Terminal. Days after the Battle of New York._

 _The city was a complete mess. Cars were still littered on the streets, and skylines are currently in the process of being repaired as helicopters have flown throughout the town, Adrian was seen at the Terminal showing off a handmade drawing of his co-worker while they stood inside trying to salvage a Chitauri Leviathan just sitting in the middle of the hallways._

 _Adrian: Unbelievable._ _(Sighs as he looked at the drawing) Things are never gonna be the same now. I mean look at this; you got aliens and Big Green Guys tearing down buildings. When I was a kid, I used to draw Cowboys and Indians._

 _Mason: Actually, it's Native Americans, but whatever._

 _Adrian: Yeah, I'll tell you what though; it ain't bad, is it?_

 _Mason: (Nodded) Yeah, kid's got a future._

 _Adrian: Yeah, well... We'll see, I guess. (Puts away the drawing as he got back to work, noticing Herman staring out a TV screen) Since when did one of my trusted employees start slacking off, huh?_

 _Herman: (Shook his head while watching Thor bringing Lightning onto the Chrysler Building) Look at this guy, acting all high and mighty. (Points at the TV) Shooting electricity with some Magic Hammer, sending out shocks, man, anyone can do that! Even I could do that!_

 _Adrian: Well, when you're ready to start proving it, let me know. Maybe there's a job application that could give you some tech for that._

 _Herman: (Walks with Toomes) You know, it'd be nice to at least take home some of this for a personal memento. Have a nice house/apartment decoration._

 _Adrian: Oh, well it'd sure look nice, but I'm not sure I'm comfortable with my little girl being around this stuff. I mean, she's already thinking about superheroes, I don't need her to think about actually **being** one. _

_Herman: Well, then it's simple; let's go find something that doesn't have any kind of dangerous property, and she'll just use for Halloween or whatever._

 _Adrian: Well, it's nice that you're offering opinions, but our contract is simple and direct; everything's got to be shipped out. Anyone ever finds out we get something left out in our inventory, we're in deep shit._

 _As they continued working, a group of suits being lead by an elderly woman walked inside the terminal as they approached the Salvage Crew._

 _?: Attention, please! (Gets the crew's attention while making their approach) In accordance of Executive Order 396-B, all post-battle clean-up operations are now under our jurisdiction, thank you for your service, we'll take it from here._

 _Adrian: (Turns to the lady) Excuse me, but who are you?_

 _Anne: I am Anne Marie-Hoag of Damage Control._

 _Adrian: And what the hell is that supposed to be?_

 _Damage Control Agent: (Grins) Qualified._

 _Adrian: (Points at his crew) Look, I have a City Contract to salvage all this, with the City-!_

 _Anne: I apologize, Mr. Toomes, but all Salvage operations are now under our jurisdiction. Please turn over any and all exotic materials you have collected, or you will be prosecuted. (Turns around)_

 _Adrian: Ma'am, wait! (Gets in her way) Look, come on! Look, I've bought trucks for this job. I've hired a whole new crew, these guys have families, I have a family! A daughter who recently lost a mother, please, at least let us offer to stay and help._

 _Anne: I'm sorry sir, but there's nothing I can do. (Turns around)_

 _Damage Control Agent: Maybe next time, don't overextend yourself._

 _Adrian: (Turns to the Agent) What did you say?_

 _Brice let out a whistle after hearing Toomes' tone of voice change as the crew looked around at the commotion._

 _Adrian: (Scoffed) You know what? He's right. (Turns to his crew) I overextended myself._

 _Without warning, Toomes turned to deliver a hard on hook at the Agent, causing the two parties to get into a conflict as Adrian was fully prepared for a fight until Anne Marie-Hoag intervened._

 _Anne: Uh-uh! Put them down. (Walks to the Crew) If you have a grievance, you may take it with my superiors._

 _Adrian: Your superiors? (Scoffed) And who the hell are they?_

 _Damage Control Agent: (Rubs on his cheek as he pointed upward at the sky) Take a closer look, dumbass._

 _As they left, Adrian turned to where the agent pointed at, seeing Stark Tower standing tall and in disrepair as he just stared out with content._

* * *

Avengers Tower was seen on a TV screen as Peter and Liz had walked together in S.H.I.E.L.D. Central hallways, both of them in costume.

Liz: (Walks next to Peter) It's nice to be out on the field with you, without having to burn you this time around.

Peter: Yeah, you don't have to apologize for that, you did what you had.

Liz: Oh, the only thing I feel sorry for is that parasite we took on. That thing must be in hell being completely frozen underwater.

Peter: Well, I don't. That thing used me as a personal guinea pig, made me disrespect everyone around me, get Eddie Brock fired from his job and drop out of High School, and attack S.H.I.E.L.D. and Nick Fury at once. Trust me, I'm not feeling any remorse for Venom.

Liz: (Raises a brow) Who?

Peter: Oh, it's the name of the Symbiote, which is weirdly fitting since he basically turned my dark side into Venom.

Liz: Well, let's try to forget all that then.

Peter: Agreed. (Turns to a hallway, seeing Jessica) Hey, Jessica! (Runs to hear) Uh, where's Fury? We've been meaning to talk to him.

Jessica: I'm afraid he's unavailable at the moment. He's still recovering from the Symbiote attack the last time I heard.

Peter: (Groans as he rubbed his face) Yeah, sorry about that.

Jessica: Don't be. Wounds can heal over time, they always do. (Folded her arms) Now, what can I help you two with?

Liz: Uh, yes! Do we have any info about a guy named Vulture?

Jessica: Are you talking about Happy Hogan's recent altercation with a man with Wings, flew him all the way up to a rooftop?

Peter: I'm guessing that's a yes? I mean, do we know who he is?

Jessica: Yes, his name is Sam Wilson, former military, code-named Falcon.

Peter: Really?

Jessica: No. I'm joking.

Peter: (Raises a brow) Really?

Jessica: What? You don't think we can't joke?

Peter: I believe anyone can! It's just the way you acted didn't really sound like a joke, but I get it.

Liz: Who is this guy anyway?

Jessica: We have no clue. All we know is that this man has been in the FBI, NYPD, and S.H.I.E.L.D's most wanted list for years. He's been infamously known for appearing out of any random month of a year, popping up to steal high tech weaponry, armor, exotic materials, anything that isn't listed in public safety and disappears after making a series of heists. This guy has been a rogue bird that appears in the NYC area and has never been seen again.

Peter: But, I stopped him from making a sale after that night with an arms deal.

Jessica: And thanks to you, everyone in every agency been on high alert for him.

Liz: It sounds like he's a very dangerous guy if every agency's out to get him.

Jessica: The Vulture been known to be the White Whale in most case files. He has been elusive for nearly a decade, and no one has managed to catch him.

Peter: Then let's change that. Can we bring Happy in? He could be targeted again.

Jessica: True, but we have to consider every possibility. Anyone person could be targeted other than the same person, so we need to be aware of this.

Liz: Okay. Well, why don't we take a visit to the NYPD? Maybe they'll have some clues for us to fill in.

Peter: Yeah, they had some investigations with Vulture on their own, so it's probably worth the look.

Jessica: If you think that's the best option, then feel free to do so. (Sees the two leave) Allan, I need to speak with you.

Liz stopped as Peter walked away, turning back to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent.

Liz: What do you need?

Jessica: (Placed her hands on her hips) I'd like for you to sit out on this.

Liz: (Raises a brow) Why?

Jessica: Because you're not ready for this type of session quite yet.

Liz: Excuse me? I've recently set fire at an Alien Parasite!

Jessica: Which was the only thing you did thus far.

Liz: But mainly, you were the one training me for combat! And I've learned a lot with you, so I'm pretty sure I'm ready to deal with whoever our White Whale is.

Jessica: That's what Peter thought too until he got flown all the way into the open air, and then was dropped from the high skies. That man doesn't have any special abilities, but his equipment makes it all up for him.

Liz: Well, then I'll just burn him in case he ever tries to touch me! I doubt he's bulletproof.

Jessica: Allan-!

Liz: Jessica, come on! Just give me a chance here! I mean, you must have thought the same thing once when you were wanting to be on a mission, right?

Jessica: (Sighed as she rubbed her hair) Alright, how about this? You help Peter get the intel we need, and once we're ready to find him, you can join him on the frontlines, but not to get head to head with him! Alright?

Liz: (Nodded) Alright.

Jessica: Alright, now you're dismissed.

Liz began to walk away while Jessica looked around, uncertain of her choices.

* * *

Back with Gwen, she met up with Ned and Gloria as they went to the school rooftop.

Ned: (Walks on the rooftop) So, what are doing up here?

Gwen: Finding a good place no one will bother to look twice.

Gloria: For what exactly?

Gwen: Well, let me put this at the top; some guy dressed as a Vulture appeared at my Internship, attacked Happy and Doctor Octavius!

Ned: Oh my god, he's back?!

Gloria: You've met him?

Ned: Not really, but I remember that he sent Peter falling from the top of the clouds!

Gwen: And Peter is trying to get to him while we look up our mysterious Bailer. Peter wanted to look into him badly, but with everything that's going on, we're probably gonna be the ones who could help him out on the sidelines, doing his homework and stuff. (Turns to the two) But, I know we can't exactly do that without feeling a little paranoid with our friends and families watching over our backs, so I've got an idea in mind.

She turned to open a door, leading to the inside of the abandoned school theater as the three walked inside of the dusty room.

Gwen: This place was abandoned for years after being replaced by a new one. (Steps onto the stage) It's also the perfect place to do our Spidey Squad research in the meantime.

Ned: (Raises a brow) Sorry, the Spidey Squad?

Gwen: Yeah, that's what we are. You know, because we help Peter out, we're sort of like a Squad, right?

Gloria: (Nodded) I dig it.

Gwen: (Claps her hands) Alright! Onto the backstage! (Pulls on the curtain) This place should have some good bandwidth to get internet access, so we should be alright!

Ned: (Gets out his laptop) Well, this isn't really clean, but I'm sure we'll manage! (Activates the Web) Alright, now what do we have in mind?

Gloria: Gwen and I recently downloaded a copy from the NYPD servers, so it should be uploaded on the Web.

Ned; Okay, which reminds me. (Gets out a SIM card, giving it to Gwen) Here you go!

Gwen: (Raises a brow) What is this?

Ned: Your key. You always said you wanted a way to get on the Web, and this is it.

Gwen: (Widened her eyes) Oh, wow! Oh, god, thanks!

Ned: No mention it! Just, insert it on your phone tablet, or computer just once, and it should grant you access.

Gwen: That is really cool!

Gloria: (Looks up the files on Ned's laptop) Alright, let's look up our files, so what we've got. Uh, Karen, are you there?

Karen: **What would you like, Mrs. Grant?**

Gloria: Could you show us the list of bails that's been made over the past month?

Karen: (Showcases a list) **Here is the list you requested.**

Ned: (Looks at the list) Whoa... Apparently, someone's been making a lot of bails.

Gwen: Yeah, I mean look at this. (Taps on the screen) David Cannon, Paul Duval, Dirk Garthwaite, these are people who committed more than one felony or another.

Gloria: And apparently, they're all released by one guy by the name of James Wesley.

Ned: Who is he anyway?

Gwen: That's what I plan to find out. (Sighs as she brushed her hair out of her face) Alright, Squad. Let's do our research.

* * *

At Chinatown, Spider-Man was seen at a rooftop with Liz as they stared out into the NYPD precinct.

Liz: (Looks at the building) So this is where Gwen's Dad works at?

Spider-Man: Along with a Detective Yuri Watanabe. I helped them out a few times, even saved them in that building when three guys tried to kill them off.

Liz: Ugh, god! I feel like a total stranger.

Spider-Man: Well, don't be! I mean, they don't really know you, no one in town does.

Liz: You know I'm still being referred to as the Molten Lady, right?

Spider-Man: Still workshopping the name! Unless you have some ideas in mind.

Liz: (Folded her arms) Still thinking on it.

Spider-Man: Well, since you're still kind of new to being out on the field, why don't you wait here while I go talk with them, see if they got something.

Spider-Man began to swing out of the rooftop, leaving Liz alone to herself as she sat on a vent, looking up in the air when she got a phone call. Getting it out of her Jacket, looking at the caller ID, she smiled as she answered the call.

Liz: Hey Dad.

Adrian: (Is walking around the streets at broad daylight) Hey, Sugar Plum. How are ya doin'?

Liz: Fine! Just uh... (Looks out from the roof) Just out and about, sightseeing. What about you?

Adrian: Eh, I'm alright, I'm just... (Walks into an alleyway, seeing a man just standing out waiting) Meeting up withs somebody.

Liz: Who?

Adrian: Just some guy, who owes a friend of mine some favors. It's something to do with work, nothing at all.

Liz: Oh, so... You're still working today?

Adrian: Kind of. Look, I'm probably gonna be late tonight, is that okay?

Liz: Uh, yeah! Yeah, it's fine, I uh... (Looks at the NYPD station) I'm probably gonna be out of the house for a while anyway.

Adrian: Why? Are you doing some kind of extracurricular activity?

Liz: (Rolls her head, looking at the air) Something like that.

Adrian: (Stops where he's at, looking at the open space) Liz...

Liz: (Sighs as she stood up) It's fine, Dad! Trust me, it's nothing to worry about; I'll be home before curfew.

Adrian: No, Liz, you're 18 years old, you're old enough to get home on your own, I trust you on that.

Liz: Then what is it, Dad?

Adrian: (Sighs) You know... You know can always be honest with me, right? I mean, you remember that talk we had, all those years ago when that whole light show happened at Midtown?

Liz looked down at the Empire State Building, reminiscing old times...

 _Flashback sequence..._ _Queens, New York. Allan-Toomes Residence._

 _A young Liz Allan was at home watching the TV trying to sketch out some more fan art when Daddy came back home with the door opening and shut._

 _Liz: (Turns around, seeing her Father) Hi, Daddy!_

 _Adrian: (Turns to his Daughter) Hey there, Sugar Plum._

 _The two embraced each other for another hug as the elder sighed tiredly, closing his eyes after having a long day._

 _Adrian: (Breaks the hug) How was your day?_

 _Liz: It was okay. I was watching the Avengers fighting bad guys all day! It was awesome!_

 _Adrian: (Nodded his head) Yeah, I'm sure it was. (Placed his hands around his shoulders) Hey, listen. I need you to pay attention to me, just as you do in school, alright? I know you deal with that as well, but I need you to level with me, okay?_

 _Liz: (Nodded) Is everything okay, Dad?_

 _Adrian: (Sighed) Not really. (Looks at her) There's uh... No other way of me saying this so I'm gonna have to be direct... Daddy is... (Closed his eyes) Is currently out of a job right now._

 _Liz: (Gasped) Oh no! What happened?_

 _Adrian: It's nothing you need to worry about, honey. (Looks at his Daughter) Listen, Daddy is gonna be going on a job hunt, but I need you to know that money is going to be extra tight for the time being. So if there is ever going to be a time where we drive by one of our favorite fast food places, or if we ever spend Fridays without ordering Pizza as we'd normally do, I need you to know that it isn't because I don't care. It's because I'm trying my best to keep money afloat so we can keep this house. You understand, right?_

 _Liz: (Looks at her Father, nodding her head) I understand, Daddy._

 _Adrian: (Smiled as he pulled his Daughter in for another hug) That's my little Firestar..._

 _The two hugged it out as they held each other in their arms, uncertain of what will come next._

Flashback ends.

Liz sighed as she rubbed her hair, remembering that talk while she stared out into the sky.

Liz: (Nodded) Yeah... Yeah, after a while, you managed to get a job being a commercial pilot.

Adrian: Never once have I ever lost sight of family, Liz. Despite the hardships, I knew I'd be doing it for you, for both of us.

Liz: (Nodded) I know you are. Just, try to be safe, okay?

Adrian: Don't I always? (Looks at the man he's dealing with) Alright, I gotta go take care of some business. I love you, Firestar.

Liz: (Smiled) Love you too, Dad.

She ended the call as she looked out into the city. Then she remembered what her Father called her as she continued to look at her hands making a small flame.

Liz: (Looks at the flame) ...Firestar...

While she's on the roof, Adrian was in an alleyway somewhere meeting up with someone as they leaned against the wall, facing out at separate directions.

Thug: You the guy Mason sent?

Adrian: (Holds out a small amount of cash) The Tinkerer is in need of a favor from you.

Thug: (Takes the money Toomes handed out) I made contact with an old Stark Employee. Says he's happy to give you everything you need.

Adrian: How generous of him. Does he have the thing we want though?

Thug: He did. (Takes something out of his pocket) Contact didn't want to risk himself being out in the open, so he sent this in through the mail. (Lifts it up, handing it to Toomes) Says that he's pretty sure it's enough for you to get you to wherever it is you need to go.

Adrian took the package, opening it up as he saw the item that the small Amazon box possessed. Then he closed it, looking upward at the open space.

Adrian: He was so right.

Thug: (Hums) Then we're finished here.

The two made their separate ways as Adrian walked back onto the sidewalk, turning upward to face Avengers Tower as it stood high and mighty among everything else.

 _Flashback, 7 months after the Battle._

 _Adrian was seen at a bar watching a Spectrum News report of Tony Stark being attacked by Extremis assassins as he looked on bitterly, his co-worker, Phineas Mason, walked over to his friend to have a drink with him._

 _Mason: (Sits next to Adrian) Hey, boss._

 _Adrian: (Turns his head around) Phineas... What a pleasant surprise, not really._

 _Mason: Well, I texted you here, so I'm not sure you should be. (Folded his arms) So uh... I'm guessing you're not having luck finding a job thus far?_

 _Adrian: (Sighs as he rubbed his head) You know... I had shown my resume out to every single business that matches my interest... And none of 'em bothered to hire. (Turns to Mason) I tried pitching in one of my ideas I had to create something, but uh, nobody liked it. I tried getting a job at Oscorp, no response. Even sent a resume out to a couple of companies down the West Coast, still no response._

 _Mason: That is a, yes, I assume?_

 _Adrian: (Groans) Look, I use to... I use to think that everyone would look out for each other, you know? After them aliens popped up, people would, I dunno, start showing appreciation for one another, show some compassion for their fellow man. (Scoffs) Turns out shit never changed that much. (Sighs) One apocalyptic event, and everyone just... Moves on like nothing happened. And people like me? People who work hard... Who shows the world the best that what they can do... Who works tooth and nail every damn day of their life? We don't get anything in return... (Looks at Tony's house in Malibu getting sunk into the water) Which is why I don't show empathy for people like Stark... Like this uh, Norman Osborn character, whoever he is. People like them, they think because they wore some fancy armor, they could run around and push people aside like we're... Like we're god damn puppets. (Shook his head) And the only thing I feel ashamed of is the fact that no one, I mean,_ _no one, doesn't have the money or the resources to do what it takes to take something from them every now and then..._

 _Mason: (Nodded as he twirled his thumbs) That... May not be true._

 _Adrian: (Turns to Mason) What's that supposed to mean?_

 _Mason: (Sighs) Okay... Remember when we were at the Terminal? That lady showed up, asking us to turn in anything we found at the site?_

 _Adrian: Yeah, what about it? Damage Control, whatever they like to call themselves, they have everything we've given them._

 _Mason: Not... Everything._

 _Adrian looked at Mason, confused by his answer when the other got out his pocket, revealing a glowing Chitauri Core, putting it on the counter as Toomes stared at it in surprise._

 _Adrian: (Looks at the Core) Alright, did you drug me or something? Because I'm pretty sure I'm seeing things I'd never imagined I'd see again._

 _Mason: That would be one of the exotic materials that we've salvaged during our operation when it was still... Running. I've had it for about 6 months now. I've studied it, experimented on it, learned how and what made it tick. And it's not the only thing we have._

 _Adrian: (Raises a brow) "We?"_

 _Mason: Boss... When they showed up and took our jobs away, everyone was angry. I was angry, Herman was angry, even Brice, despite how lazy he is sometimes, was angry. Everyone wanted to pay them back for what they pulled on us the other day._

 _Adrian: By keeping things that could most likely put people in jail for violating their rules._

 _Mason: Screw the damn rules! The system is rigged, people like Stark, like Osborn, they think they can get away with everything because they have all the money in the world!_

 _Adrian: And, what? Your idea is to... What? Keep alien tech as your personal trophy or something?_

 _Mason: More like put them up for auction. Listen, I've been on the Dark Web. There are people all over the world who are interested in buying alien tech, money that is worth millions! All those months ago when you told me things are never going to be the same again, you were right! Things aren't the same anymore because the game has changed!_

 _Adrian: Wait, wait... (Stands up) Let me stop you right there; you're telling me you wanna, start some kind of black market operation selling off space tech?_

 _Mason: Not just that. People will buy any kind of tech for the right price! Be it Adamantium, Vibranium, Chitauri, you name it!_

 _Adrian: And you want to do this on your own? Be your own boss, run the business like it was your own?_

 _Mason: No, no! I uh, I'm not good with any social skills nor morale, but you are! That's why I texted you to come here! (Grabs the Core and puts it in his pocket) You're good at being the boss because you're a hard ass, you know what it's like to work your every being to the bone! That's what makes you the perfect candidate, you're practically fit for this!_

 _Adrian: (Sighs as he stood up) Listen, I appreciate what you're going at, but I'm afraid I ain't interested._

 _Mason: What? Why? This is a huge opportunity for us!_

 _Adrian: Yeah, to put us in prison. Listen, my Girl lost her Mother, she doesn't need to lose her Father._

 _Mason: Listen, I understand you want to care for your Daughter, I do! I have a wife who's pregnant, I completely get it! (Sees Adrian preparing to leave) Adrian, you don't want to say no to this!_

 _Adrian: Yes, I do. Watch me._

 _Mason: Dammit, they're going to take Liz away, Adrian! (Makes him stop) They're going to take her away._

 _Adrian: (Turns around, facing Mason) Who's gonna take her away?  
_

 _Mason: Child Services. Listen, I was watching your financial situation for a while now, and apparently, so were they. And I know that the next week will be the last chance to pay your bills before you end up having to lose the house, so once you do, they're fully prepared to take her into foster care._

 _Adrian: How could you possibly know that?_

 _Mason: I've been tinkering with Alien tech for 6 months, Boss. You start to pick up a few things when you tinker with things, like hacking into the Child Services databases for example. (Sighs) Listen, I'm sorry about this, I truly am. I wasn't planning on dropping the bomb on you like this, but... I need you to understand the situation you're being put it in._

 _Adrian: (Scoffed as he looked at the floor... Then he started to look at Mason) Bullshit. (Points at Mason) Bullshit. (Walks to Mason) That's bullshit, that little girl is all I have left! They can't do that to me!_

 _Mason: They can, and they will. Believe me, they don't care if your Daughter is the center of your heart, they are going to do what is necessary to them._

 _Adrian: Fine! Then I'll get a damn lawyer!_

 _Mason: With what money? Adrian, you have little to go on as it is, hiring one would useless at this point. Look, you're at a very, very tough situation right now, and I am only trying to help you find a way out of that situation. I mean, I'm about to be a damn Father soon, so... I get it._

 _Adrian: (Sighs as he rubbed his head) Shit. (Kicks on a chair) SHIT!_

 _Adrian breathed as he let his anger out. Then he turned around to face Mason, giving him an eye to eye._

 _Adrian: This job you're proposing... When can we start?_

* * *

Back at the NYPD, Spider-Man arrived to take a look around as officers turned to face his direction, everyone just giving him an awkward stare as he just walked inside.

Spider-Man: (Looks around) Uh, hey guys! How are we doing today, huh?

Everyone looked at him, then started to mind their own business as they did their jobs like they're supposed to.

Spider-Man: (Sees everyone working) Okay. (Snaps his fingers) Good talk.

George: (Walks to Spider-Man) Don't mind them. (Gets his attention) They're still getting used to the fact that the one person that we've been hunting down gets deputized.

Spider-Man: (Sees George) Hey there, Cap.

George: Okay, what did I tell you about calling me that?

Spider-Man: Sorry! It just fits, that's all.

George: (Rolls his eyes) What do you need?

Spider-Man: Uh, yeah. Remember that one arms deal that happened at the Bronx, and I helped save one of your own back there?

George: Let me guess, you're asking about our mystery Vulture.

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) Really? How do you know?

George: I had a call from S.H.I.E.L.D. They told me that they'd send someone to help in with the investigation, figured it was you.

Spider-Man: Okay, well I was kidding half of the time, but it's good to know. (Planted his arms on his hips) Okay, so uh... What's our lead? Do we have a lead? Is there a lead we can follow? Wait, what about that guy that got attacked, is he okay?

George: Listen, if you want to know the details, just speak with Detective Watanabe. She's currently talking to the witnesses in one of the rooms over there.

Spider-Man: Alright, thanks, Cap!

George: (Sighs) Don't mention it.

The Webhead started to walk over one of the board rooms as he saw Yuri speaking with Happy Hogan from a glass window.

Yuri: So, he was asking for codes?

Happy: (Nodded) Yes.

Yuri: What did he need codes for?

Happy: I don't know, to pull some stupid shit! Anyone who dresses up as a freaking bird probably does that all the time!

Spider-Man: (Walks inside, opening the door) Uh, hey guys! (Waves) How are we doing?

Yuri: (Turns to Spider-Man) You must be the one S.H.I.E.L.D. sent in.

Spider-Man: (Raises a brow) Is that a problem?

Yuri: Not really. We could use all the help we can get.

Happy: See you're working with the cops well.

Spider-Man: (Sits on a chair) Well, we've had our creative, differences for a while, but I think we managed to sort things out for the better! And it's a good thing too, because now you're being assisted by two public defenders; Detective Yuri and the Amazing **_Spider-Cop!_**

Yuri: (Raises a brow) ...Seriously?

Happy: Oh my god, did you just make that up?

Spider-Man: Uh, yes, and yes. (Presses on his chin) And you know what? Spider-Cop does have a certain ring to it. You guys don't mind if I play a song?

Yuri: No.

Happy: Oh god, please don't!

Spider-Man: Spider-Cop! Spider-Cop! Does whatever a Spider can!

Yuri: Oh no.

Happy: Seriously, please stop!

Spider-Man: Spins his web, any size! Catches thieves just like flies, look out! Here comes the Spider-Cop!

Yuri: Ugh, okay! (Stands up) You go handle the witness, I'm gonna get a drink.

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) What? But I'm not finished!

Yuri: It's okay. (Turns to leave) Let me know if you learn anything.

Happy: (Sees the Detective leave as he groaned) Tell me you're not gonna finish the song.

Spider-Man: (Sighs) Honestly, I think the mood's been killed entirely.

Happy: Oh, thank god! (Raises his hands) Sorry, not sorry.

Spider-Man: Seriously, are you okay?

Happy: Not really. I'm angry, and hangry at once, I was supposed to be eating Chinese food by now, and I end up getting taken to the skies by some jackass with wings! No, I'm not doing okay!

Spider-Man: Have you contacted Mr. Stark?

Happy: Haven't got the chance to. When that bastard flew me up, I lost my phone in the garage. And besides, he's got other things to worry about than this, so we've got to hold down the fort.

Spider-Man: Alright, well then... Let's start off with what he wanted from you.

Happy: He wanted codes.

Spider-Man: Codes? For what?

Happy: Avengers Tower.

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) Whoa, are you serious right now?

Happy: I nearly got kidnapped today, possibly murdered by that psycho, I'm not in the mood for jokes today!

Spider-Man: Okay, well... Are you really, really sure we shouldn't contact Mr. Stark about this? I mean, if he's after something in Avengers Tower, then we should be calling him!

Happy: Kid, I already told you; Tony has other things to worry about!

Spider-Man: What other things?

Happy: Like worrying about terrorists like Hydra! The last time we spoke, the Avengers were off to deal with them!

Spider-Man: Okay, well, can't we call anyone else?

Happy: What part of me losing my phone do you not get?

Spider-Man: Don't you remember anyone's numbers?

Happy: No! That's why I have their names on caller IDs, it's easier that way.

Spider-Man: (Sighs) Oh, crap. This is what you meant when we needed to hold down the fort.

Happy: Hey, listen, you've got this. Alright? You've kicked some asses recently, so you're doing okay.

Spider-Man: But I fought Vulture before! You've seen him in action, he does not mess around!

Happy: Yeah, well neither did that thing from Halloween! We're still alive, aren't we?

Spider-Man: (Rubbed his head) Surprisingly.

Happy: Alright, well as long as we're breathing, we have to keep trying, don't let anyone hold you back. It's something Cap would have said around those lines.

Spider-Man: Okay, how are we supposed to know when he'll strike? I mean, it could be any time now!

Happy: Well, this guy's a thief, so he must be after something.

Spider-Man: That's right! Okay, what exactly is in Avengers Tower?

Happy: (Sighs) Well, there's a lot of Arc Reactors Tony keeps in there. He's planning on having them shipped off Upstate on a plane, which is supposed to be tonight.

Spider-Man: Oh my god, that's where he'll be!

Happy: Then, I suggest you start getting to it!

Spider-Man: (Stands up) Thanks, Happy.

Happy: No bet, just promise you'll kick him in the face when you see him!

Spider-Man: Got it!

Spidey started to leave as he turned to Yuri.

Spider-Man: Yuri!

Yuri: (Turns to Spider-Man) It's not about you trying to finish that song, is it?

Spider-Man: I have a lead on where the Vulture's gonna strike next.

Yuri: Thank god! (Turns to Spidey) Sorry, not sorry.

* * *

Back with Gwen, she was seen sitting on a table drinking coffee outside as she stared at a limousine sitting on the street.

Gwen: (Stares at the limo) Do we have anything yet?

Ned: (Shook his head while looking through CCTV on his computer) No movements yet.

Gloria: (Is on the other side of the street, on her headphones while waiting) Are we sure we've got the right place?

Gwen: Well, this must be. It's where James Wesley goes to grab a coffee at this time of hour.

Ned: So, does Peter know we're doing this? Because I feel like this is something he'd like to know about.

Gwen: Peter is busy trying to handle bird problems.

Ned: That doesn't mean a text would have been nice.

Gloria: Look, he's busy doing his thing, we're busy doing our thing. Plus, it's nice to be doing something that isn't sitting behind a computer.

Ned: Uh, that's still happening for me.

Gwen: You're our Guy in the Chair, remember?

Ned: I'm Peter's Guy in the Chair, I didn't sign up to be everyone's Guy in the Chair!

Gloria: Consider this a team effort, we're doing this for Peter anyways.

Ned: What exactly are we even doing here? We can't exactly prove something shady is up by showing everyone where his favorite coffee place is.

Gwen: Trust me, I've got an idea in mind.

Ned: (Checks out the cameras) Oh, oh! Guys, our guy's leaving, he's exiting the coffee shop!

Wesley walked out of the cafe as he held a cup in his hand, walking right past Gloria as Gwen looked at her.

Gwen: GG, you remember Freshman Year, right? With what happened with Coach Morrow?

Gloria nodded her head, causing her to leave her spot as she walked on the sidewalk, intentionally bumping into Wesley in the process.

Gloria: (Gasps as she turned to Wes) Oh my, god! I am so, so sorry!

Wesley: (Sees his coffee is spilled) Damn.

Gloria: My god, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that at all!

The two conversed while Gwen, having seen the driver being distracted by the encounter, quickly started to enter the other side of the street, running to the back of the car to kneel down and plant a GPS tracker at the bottom rear bumper. Then she stood up, placed a hood up and started to walk past the two talking on the street.

Gloria: You sure you don't want me to pay for that?

Wesley: (Sighs) It's fine.

Gloria: You sure? Because I could run right now, and pay for it!

Wesley: Look, I have other things to do right now, so thank you, but I have to leave. (Gets in the car) Next time, watch where you're going.

As soon as he entered the car, the limo started to drive away, leaving Gloria to bite the dust as Gwen got out of the corner, standing next to her as they watched the car exit from their horizontal viewpoint.

Gloria: You did what you have to do?

Gwen: Yeah. Now we just have to wait wherever he stops at, and we'll be in business.

Ned: (Raises a brow) Okay, I'm mentally confused right now, what just happened?

Gloria: (Turns around) Gwen put a GPS tracker on the limo.

Gwen: I've placed it so we'll know where the car stops frequently, or how long it has been there. Then we'll know where James Wesley will be.

Ned: Oh... (Nodded his head) Okay, that's great! Alright, I feel good about this! Should we tell Peter though?

Gwen: Uh, maybe tomorrow. I have to get home now.

Gloria: Me too. I've got homework to finish.

Ned: And I have to read _Until There Were None_ tonight for an English quiz, so it sounds like we made a good time! Also, what happened at Freshman Year?

Gloria: I'll explain it to you when we get the chance first thing in the morning. I've seriously got to get back home.

Ned Alright, well thanks for having me!

Gwen: Hey, thanks for watching out for us! See you at school tomorrow.

Ned: Okay. (Nodded) See ya.

* * *

At Avengers Tower, Spider-Man and Liz were seen on a building across from it as S.H.I.E.L.D. and police personnel were all over the streets as they surveyed the entire building.

Spider-Man: Okay, so everyone's got the building surrounded, so that's great. Everyone's got the perimeter surrounded on all ends, so if Vulture plans on showing up, he's in for a surprise.

Liz: (Stares at Avengers Tower in astonishment) It's such a masterpiece, isn't it? (Gets Spidey's attention) To be next to something that's become a symbol of justice... Of heroism... It's just outright awesome to be standing in front of such a wonderful landmark.

Spider-Man: (Nodded) Yeah, it's certainly one of a kind. (Folded his arms) I mean, I've been in there before-!

Liz: Really?

Spider-Man: Uh, just once. Been there to have my suit repaired and get my wounds healed after my fight with Shocker the first time around, but still, it was nice to have at least seen the inside of it.

Liz: Yeah... (Turns to look at the building once more) It is honestly insane that my Dad will have no idea that I've actually been here tonight.

Spider-Man: (Raises a brow) So uh... How is your Dad by the way?

Liz: Fine! Fine, he uh, he does commercial air flights during this time around, so he's fine.

Spider-Man: Really?

Liz: Well, he doesn't really fly outside the New York area, so flies them to and from areas that are sometimes hard to drive to. You know, because traffic is insane.

Spider-Man: (Nodded) Yeah, that's an understatement. (Folded his arms) So... Are you thinking of telling him?

Liz: (Scoffed) What kind of question of that?

Spider-Man: I'm just wondering. I mean, I know what it's like having to keep secrets from my Aunt, so I get not saying anything.

Liz: (Sighs) Well, I'm not saying anything about what we're doing now.

Spider-Man: Okay.

Liz: But... (Rubbed her arms) But, I can't really hide my powers from him. (Turns to Spider-Man) Peter, you're alright to do so with May because you're flexible. I'm literally inflammable, so I can't be too sure I'll be keeping that part of me hidden forever.

Spider-Man: Well, are you sure about this?

Liz: Not really. I mean, my Mother supported Mutants back in the day, but I'm not sure about my Dad. It's been kind of a touchy subject with him, and I'm kind of scared of how he'll react.

Spider-Man: Okay, okay. So... When are you planning on it?

Liz: God, I don't know. (Sighs as she rubs her face) Maybe... Tonight when he gets home? I mean, I won't say anything that will compromise your secret-!

Spider-Man: Oh, no, Liz!

Peter: (Takes his Mask) Hey, I trust you, alright. Whatever you need to do, I've got your back.

Liz: (Smiled) Thanks.

Peter: Hey, anytime, Molten Lady! (Turns around) Unless you have something else in mind? I mean, I know you don't really like that name.

Liz: (Rolled her eyes) I don't. And, I actually have thought of something.

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Really? Okay, what is it?

Liz: (Sighs) Alright... What do you say about... Firestar?

Peter: (Blinked) Firestar?

Liz: Yeah... Do you like it?

Peter: (Nodded) Yeah! Yeah, it's actually a lot better than Molten Lady! (Both of them laugh a little) Yeah, like, 1000% better! But uh, why that name though?

Liz: (Rubs her hair) Because my Dad would call me sometimes... Because he said that my Mom, before dying, used to call me that when I was growing inside of her stomach. Kind of a personal baby name of hers, something I sort of grew embarrassed, but... (Sighs) You know, it's starting to grow on me now the more I hear of it.

Peter: Sounds like you've made up your mind.

Liz: (Nodded) Yeah... I agree.

Spider-Man: (Puts his Mask back on) Alright, well, I'm gonna go keep a lookout on this side. Could you watch the skies for me?

Liz: Yeah, ditto.

The two turned to separate ways on the rooftop as she turned to look out at the horizon, she slowly started to get out her phone and making a call. Hearing the dial ring until someone picked up.

Adrian: Hello?

Liz: Hey, Dad. It's me.

Adrian: Liz? Hey, what's up? Is everything okay?

Liz: Yeah, it is. Everything is fine.

Adrian: You sure?

Liz: (Bit her lip) ...I uh... I have something I need to tell you. (Blinked) More like, _show_ you, actually. Um, when are you coming home?

Adrian: Soon, honey, soon. Just gotta go take care of one last thing, and I'll be finished.

Liz: Okay. (Nodded) Okay, I love you, Dad.

Adrian: Love you too, honey. See you soon.

Adrian ended the call, turning to look at Avengers Tower as he was seen in gear, sitting on a billboard like a Vulture would do as he had another call from Mason.

Mason: We're ready to go, boss. Everything's been set.

Vulture: (Sighs as he tightened his fists) Showtime.

 _Flashback, the Vulture's first flight._

 _Adrian was seen walking inside of the warehouse that would become their primary location for years to come as he had struggled to get adjusted with the Wings, taking deep, subtle breaths as he walked._

 _Adrian: Okay, what the hell are these things?_

 _Mason: Those are the latest prototypes that Oscorp had designed just recently. But I made some modifications in a bit, so you should be okay._

 _Adrian: Okay to die you mean? I never have flown in this thing before!_

 _Mason: You'll be fine! Look, just do what I tell you, and you'll be fine! Now, I'm gonna be putting this on Autopilot until you're up in the air, that way you'll have a good idea on how to adjust it manually._

 _Adrian: (Sighs) I swear if I end up getting sucked inside of a wind turbine-!_

 _Mason: You won't, I promise. Now, since we're doing this job now, we're going to be running the course as a practice run._

 _Adrian: Where are we going?_

 _Mason: There's a shipment at the docks at the Financial District, flooded with Chitauri weaponry. Buyers are looking at a million dollars each. (Turns to his laptop) Alright, we're gonna get started, ready?_

 _Adrian: Okay. (Takes in a deep breath) I guess it's now or never._

 _Mason: Coordinates are set! Engaging in autopilot in 3, 2, 1!_

 _The wings whirled to life as they flew Toomes out of the building, causing him to shout in excitement, having flown such equipment for the first time in his life._

 _Adrian: Whoa, hoo! Oh, my god! Oscorp made these things?!_

 _Mason: Yeah, and get this; they were gonna scrap those things to build some kind of Glider._

 _Adrian: Oh, those guys are missing out on this shit!_

 _Mason: Well, that's just the autopilot. I'm gonna start disengaging in 3, 2, 1!_

 _Adrian yelped as he received manual control. Even though he had trouble, he managed to fly to his destination, taking in a deep breath as he took off his mask._

 _Adrian: Oh my god! Oh my god, that was a thrill!_

 _Mason: Take it easy. We're only getting started, boss. Now, the shipments are going to be on a boat, it should be able to stand out._

 _Adrian: (Takes a look at the shiny Chitauri equipment) Yeah, yeah, I see it. They're doing a good job hiding them alright._

 _Mason: Okay, so you noticed the boots started to feel heavy?_

 _Adrian: Uh, yeah, I could feel it still._

 _Mason: That's because I've added some mods that should be able to carry heavyweight cargo._

 _Adrian: So they're like toes?_

 _Mason: Yes, but they're toes that are able to have a tight grip. Now, all you have to do is fly in, grab the cargo with your feet, and fly out. That's it._

 _Adrian: Really? Nothing else I should be concerned about?_

 _Mason: This is as good as it's gonna get! Trust me, this is meant to be a quick in-and-out run!_

 _Adrian: (Nodded) Alright then. (Puts the Mask back on) I guess it's showtime._

Flashback ends.

Vulture launched himself off of the billboard and began to fly towards Avengers Tower, holding onto a remote detonator to pull the trigger.

Once he did, a small emp charge was seen planted at a power transformer, which started to send out a wave of disruption as power throughout Manhattan was completely blacked out, an island lost all of its electricity as everyone around Avengers Tower was confused by this sudden event.

Yuri: (Sees the lights going out) What the hell?

Jessica: (Gets out of the truck, wearing a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform and helmet) Someone contact Coulson! Tell him we may need back up!

S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent: I can't access my phone, ma'am.

Police Officer: What the hell? My phone was at 80% just now!

George: (Tries to run his engines, having no electricity) Damn. (Gets out of his car) My car's dead.

Yuri: What is going on here?

Jessica: (Turns to the two) Someone must have used some form of EMP! It must have turned everything off!

As the commotion happened on the surface, Spider-Man and Firestar looked around at the city being engulfed in darkness.

Spider-Man: (Touches his chest) Karen? Karen, are you there?

Liz: (Turns to Spidey) I can't use my phone all of a sudden.

Spider-Man: (Turns to Liz) Do you think it was an EMP?

Liz: Maybe, I mean, look at the streets, all the cars and buses have stopped!

As they wondered what happened, Vulture was seen flying in the city as he made his arrival at Avengers Tower.

Vulture: (Looks at his targets) EMP did the trick, Mason. The suit's still working its charms.

Mason: Okay, that's good! Now, head inside, the plane should still be inside! You've got 15 minutes until the power has been reset!

The Vulture flew towards Avengers Tower and crashed right through it, causing Spider-Man and Firestar's attention to be known as they saw him getting in.

Liz: That's Vulture?!

Spider-Man: Yeah! And I'm guessing that this is his handiwork! (Turns to Liz) Are you ready for this?

Liz took a deep breath as she put on her Mask, prepared for battle.

Firestar: (Nodded) I'm ready.

Spider-Man: (Put a hand around her waist) Hang on!

He spun a web and flung himself and Firestar over as Vulture made his way inside, approaching the Plane as he saw the inside of it, seeing many boxes of that is stored inside as he looked at it in awe.

Vulture: Hot Dog.

He attempted to set foot inside when a fire was shot right at his feet, causing him to stop as he turned around, facing Spider-Man and Firestar in the room.

Vulture: (Sees Firestar, seeing her hands lit with flames) Hiya.

Spider-Man: Remember me?

Vulture: (Turns to Spider-Man) I see you made a new friend!

Spider-Man: Yeah! And she's really feisty hot, so watch yourself!

Firestar: (Raises a brow, turning to Spidey) Really? Did you seriously just call me that?

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) Uh, hot as in literally hot! Not the other way around, I mean. (Points at her) She sets things on fire, so you two know what I mean!

Vulture: Funny. (Points at the plane) Look, I've got cargo to carry, so if you don't mind-!

Firestar: You're not anywhere!

Vulture: Really? And who are you supposed to be?

Firestar: My name, is F-!

Vulture: Actually, never mind! I could give a damn about some silly codename.

Spider-Man: Yet, you call yourself Vulture?

Vulture: I don't call myself that. But you know it has a ring to it.

Spider-Man: Look man, I don't understand your motive in this, but my friend and I are gonna have to take you in.

Vulture: Alright, fine! But just so you know, you're not the only one with friends.

Soon, gunmen appeared from inside the tower as bullets were flown inside of the building, causing the two to duck down while Vulture got inside of the plane. When he did, Spidey quickly spun a web and pulled on Vulture's feet, pulling him down as he used his wing to cut the Web, Firestar began to shoot flames at him, causing him to shield himself with his wings, bouncing the flames onto the ship, setting fire to the cargo as Toomes took notice, causing to leave as the plane exploded, destroying everything inside as everyone saw what happened.

Spider-Man: Holy, shit!

Firestar: (Raises her hands) Sorry!

Vulture: (Growls as he got up, seeing the cargo destroyed) Damn! (Turns to the men) I want these two dead! (Hangs on a ceiling, contacting Mason) Mason, it's blown! The cargo's been blown!

Mason: What? Damn! (Sighs) Okay, well, what are you waiting for? Get out of there!

Vulture: Not yet! I made a promise to that Spider-bug, and I always make due on my promises!

The gunmen continued to fire as the two hid behind a corner, seeing the plane in flames.

Spider-Man: (Sees the plane destroyed) Man, I don't know who's gonna kill us! Happy, Tony Stark, or these guys with guns!

Firestar: I'm pretty sure it's the guys with guns!

Spider-Man: Probably! Okay, we gotta take them out!

Firestar: How? They're still shooting!

Spider-Man: Just, follow my lead, okay!

Spidey shot a web and pulled a gun to steer it around, causing others to duck down as Spidey got out and began to fight off the crooks.

When others got back up, Firestar joined in and unleashed a growl as she kicked one of them by the chests, before punching some of the rest while combining her powers to bounce them away from her.

With most of them taken out, Vulture began to join the fray as he used his Wings to try stabbing at Spidey, who quickly ducked out of the way before making another flip when he was about to get scratched by the thug. Then Spidey started to make a kick at Vulture's head, knocking him back as he landed on the floor, content with that action.

Spider-Man: That was for Happy Hogan, the guy you attacked earlier!

Vulture: (Rubbed his face as he got up) Trust me, it wasn't personal.

Spider-Man: Yeah, well it was personal to him as it is to me!

Spidey quickly flipped back as Vulture made an offensive charge. Then Firestar acted as a Flamethrower and burst out her powers onto Vulture, leading him to shield himself from the fire once again, causing him to use his Wings to knock Firestar back, hard as she was flung across the living room, knocked back on the wall while her mask was unintentionally taken off from that as Spidey took notice of his friend's injury.

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) Oh my god, Liz!

Vulture froze immediately as Spidey called her out by her real name seeing him about to tend to her when the gunmen started shooting at him, causing him to duck behind a table as Vulture turned to Firestar, who got back on her feet as her face was completely exposed, much to his horror as he saw his own daughter standing right inside of the building.

Vulture: Liz?!

Liz took slow breaths as she took several steps, rage and pain started to become factors of something big as her hands glowed on fire, her eyes burning red as she unleashed a sweep of fire throughout the entire room, letting out a scream as everyone was flying, except for Vulture, who held his ground as glass shattered from all over, sparks flying out as every person with a gun was taken out.

Then when it was over, Liz fell onto the ground, tired as Spidey quickly got back onto his feet, running over to his friend who was lying unconscious.

Spider-Man: (Held her in his arms) Liz? Liz!

Vulture: Liz...

Spidey turned around, widening his eyes as he saw that the man in Leather had taken off his Mask, not caring that Adrian Toomes was showing his own face to Spider-Man as he showed signs of remorse in harming his own Daughter, much to Spider-Man's apparent shock.

Spider-Man: Toomes?

Suddenly, power was reactivated once again as lights flickered inside the room, water sprinklers sprayed from the ceiling as Adrian turned to make his leave, hearing the sirens wail once more as Spider-Man stared at him in complete shock. Then he heard Liz groan as he too began to take off his Mask, looking at her in sympathy as he got up on his feet, carrying her in his arms while grabbing his and her masks to hide their faces, making their exits through the open air.

* * *

Later, Liz groaned in medical bay as Peter waited right next to her, seeing him inside the room as she saw herself waking on a bed that isn't hers.

Liz: (Raises a brow) Peter?

Peter: Hey, Liz.

Liz: (Looks around) What... Where are we?

Peter: Back in S.H.I.E.L.D. Central. I brought you here to check up on your wounds after what Vulture did to you.

Liz: (Blinked) Vulture... Wait, what happened? Did we get him?

Peter: Uh, no, we did not. But uh. (Smiled) You did well out there! I was amazed.

Liz: Really? What did I do?

Peter: Uh, let's just you've earned a hell of a spotlight back there. It's something words cannot describe right now.

Liz: Okay, but I didn't kill anybody, did I?

Peter: No! No, uh, water sprinklers had popped up along with the electricity so those guys are good.

Liz: (Sighed) Alright... (Feels her head sogging wet) Is that why my pillow feels cold?

Peter: Yeah, we may have stood in the middle of that happening.

Liz: Oh god.

Peter: Yeah, I also have gotten myself wet, carrying us both out of here, so we may have to do laundry day a little earlier than expected!

Liz: (Groans as she gave herself a facepalm) God, I don't know how to tell my Dad about this.

Peter: (Froze as he stared at the ground) Yeah... (Turns to Liz) Yeah, Liz... I have something you need to know.

Liz: (Blinked her eyes) What? What is it?

Peter: ...Jessica Drew talked me, and uh... You're gonna be staying here for the night.

Liz: (Widened her eyes) What?

Peter: I know, I know.

Liz: But, I can't! I have to get home! My Dad's expecting me!

Peter: Yeah, don't, worry about your Dad, okay? You let me worry about that.

Liz: Are you going to talk to him?

Peter: (Nodded) Yeah... Yeah, we're gonna talk, you... Just stay here and rest easy.

Liz: (Smiled) Thanks, Peter.

Peter: Oh, please! Don't thank me. You... (Sighs) You deserve so much better, believe me.

Liz sighed as she rolled her head against the pillow, Peter looked at her in complete anxiety as he started to exit the med bay.

* * *

Later, Gwen was seen at her home as she tracked the device to an address, Spider-Man opened her window, making her turn around as she saw him crawling insde.

Spider-Man: Hi! Please, don't call your Dad on me.

Gwen: (Raises a brow) Peter?

Spider-Man: (Groans as he got inside) Hey, Gwen.

Gwen: What are you doing here?

Spider-Man: I need to talk to you.

Gwen: It couldn't wait until we like, went to school tomorrow?

Spider-Man: It can't! Trust me, not this time, it cannot wait, this is too important.

Gwen: Okay! Okay, sit with me. (Sits on her bed, guiding Peter to her chair) What is up?

Peter: (Sighs as he got his Mask off his face, looking at the open space) ...So... Liz and I fought the Vulture tonight.

Gwen: Uh, yeah, I heard. Are you okay?

Peter: I'm fine... But I'm not sure Liz will be when she learns the truth.

Gwen: (Raises a brow) What truth?

Peter: God, how do I put this? (Leans on his back) So... I just found out that Her Dad... Is actually the Vulture.

Gwen: (Widened her eyes) What?

Peter: (Nodded) Yeah.

Gwen: Oh my god... Adrian Toomes, Liz's Father, is the Vulture?

Peter: Yeah, I know. (Rubs his face) My head's still spinning like crazy over that.

Gwen: Holy shit. And Liz hasn't found out, how?

Peter: Well, she was knocked out after unleashing a literal light show on his guys, so her stamina just tired her out. Oh, and speaking of which, he knows that she's Firestar now, so there's also that.

Gwen: Firestar?

Peter: It's a name she just picked out for herself.

Gwen: Wow... That's uh... That's actually a lot better than Molten Lady.

Peter: (Sighs as he rubbed his face) This is insane. (Gets up) It's insane! I don't get it! How could he do this to her? She's his daughter, she shouldn't be doing this to her! I mean, how could anyone parent do such a thing to their kids?

Gwen: (Shrugged) I don't know. I honestly don't know the answer to that. (Stands up, plants a hand on his shoulder) Look, I've known her for a long time now, and I know that her Father does care for her, so he must have a reason for it.

Peter: (Sighs) God, I don't know what to do, or how to tell her. (Turns to Gwen) I mean, I know it's not my place to tell her, but her Dad is the Bad Guy! I don't know how else to say it to her.

Gwen: Well, are you afraid of telling her? Or are you afraid of how she might react?

Peter: ...Maybe a little of both.

Gwen: (Sighs) Crap. (Turns to Peter) Listen, Liz is my friend too, I care for her as much as you. But if her Dad is who you say he is, then... (Sighs) Maybe it's best to do what you have to do and bring him to jail.

Peter: Yeah, but... Then Liz will be homeless, she won't even have a place to live in.

Gwen: We'll figure it out, eventually! But in the meantime, you have to do what her Father apparently couldn't. You have to do the right thing and turn him in.

Peter: (Nodded) Yeah... I just hope the end result won't be too catastrophic.

* * *

Adrian was seen at his home sitting on the kitchen counter as he held a glass of whiskey in his hand, and a picture of himself and his Daughter at age 10 as he stared at the photo of her, thinking about his past decisions...

 _Toomes' hideout, an hour after his first heist._

 _Adrian arrived with a huge crate as he lifted inside of the warehouse, causing everyone to applaud as he was joined by Mason and Schultz._

 _Herman: That's a hell of a ride, boss!_

 _Adrian: (Turns to Herman as he took his mask off) I didn't think you'd be here for this._

 _Herman: You kidding? Those rich assholes got what they deserved, that's for sure!_

 _Mason: (Turns to Adrian) Good job, boss! Now we gotta go dismantle half the equipment and sell the rest to the buyers, then we spend a year not worrying about paying our taxes._

 _Adrian: So we have to do this again?_

 _Mason: Yes. We'll be each sent a cut of the job, and we'll meet again when the time is right._

 _Brice: (Walks up to the group) Damn! That's a hell of a load!_

 _Adrian: (Turns to Brice) Where the hell have you been?_

 _Brice: Hanging with the rest of the group. (Sends in his gauntlets) Just thought I could test these out, show them off at Comic-Con later!_

 _Adrian: What the hell is wrong with you?_

 _Mason: No, you can't do that! That'll get us exposed!_

 _Herman: What are you thinking?_

 _Brice: Hey, sorry! Just thought we might, I dunno, get some free publicity or something._

 _Adrian: No, that's not how we should do things here!_

 _Brice: And you're in charge? I thought Mason was the man in charge!_

 _Adrian: Mason brought me here to lead, I'm leading! And since you're not gonna pitch in by showing off, you're gonna have to leave!_

 _Brice: (Sighs) Alright. Alright, I'll go. (Turns to leave) I'll just go ahead and talk to your Daughter, see what his new job is._

 _Adrian: (Raises a brow) Excuse me?_

 _Brice: Your Daughter! Only kid in the house, probably imagining what his new job's like, I mean, it's outta be something, right?_

 _Adrian: (Nodded as he stared at Brice) Right... I'm sure it is._

 _He got out a tool and shot directly at Brice, causing him to be incinerated as everyone widened his eyes, seeing the death of Jackson Brice before their very eyes._

 _Herman: (Looks at the dustpile) Damn..._

 _Adrian: (Stares at the dust) Mace... Isn't this supposed to be the Anti-Gravity Gun?_

 _Mason: What? No, it's over there on the shelf!_

 _Adrian: Oh... (Drops the gun) Okay then, that's not staying. (Turns to the group) Listen, I know this isn't what we'd imagine our career choice would be, but let's be honest here; the world is changing! And you know what, our families still need to be provided in this world that's ever-changing, so you know what? It's time we change too! (Grabs a drink) To providing our families!_

 _Everyone chanted at what he said as they all grabbed drinks to celebrate._

Flashback ends.

Adrian sighed as he put the picture down, shaking his head after everything he's done to provide... Only for things to have changed completely as he learned that his own Daughter not only has powers but has also fought alongside Spider-Man as Mason walked into the house, checking up on his boss.

Mason: This is a mess, boss. This is the second time that asshat in costume got in the way!

Adrian: (Nodded) Really? I have lost count.

Mason: (Turns to Adrian) Those guys we sent inside of Avengers Tower? They were all that's left of the crew! The other half's sitting in the Raft right now no thanks to that Spider-Guy and his flaming Friend of his.

Adrian: Hmm... (Puts his drink down) His friend, yeah... His friend, my family... My daughter.

Mason: (Raises a brow) Hey, what are you talking about?

Adrian: (Scoffs) Nothing... (Waves his hand away) Know what? It's nothing! All you're hearing is ramblings from a bitter man who has experienced something no Father should ever have to experience finding out... After everything that a Father has done to protect... To provide... To love for his Child.

Mason: Hey... (Sits next to Toomes) Are you okay right now?

Adrian: (Sighs as he shook his head) Not really... (Turns to Mason) I just found out my Daughter has extraordinary abilities behind my own... And she happens to be fighting with Spider-Man.

Mason: Whoa, Jesus... Where is she?

Adrian: I dunno... Spider-Man, whoever he is, took her somewhere, I don't know.

Mason: Okay... (Scotts closer) Okay, so... What do you what to do?

Adrian: (Sighs as he stared at his family photo) ...I want you to go tinker with your fancy equipment... And find me whoever the hell is Spider-Man... So I can kill him, and everyone he loves.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I keep meaning to post this on Saturdays, but apparently the mind needs some recharge before it's ready to think.**

 **I hope everyone's having a wonderful weekend as well as I hope that everyone has enjoyed this Episode! Please leave a Review/Comment at the bottom of the screen and I'll see you next time!**

 **PEACE!**


	15. Serenity Now

Episode 15: Serenity Now.

 **All characters belong to Marvel!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was an early morning in Queens as Spider-Man was seen running through the rooftops, jumping through vents and jumping from roof to roof, having his own personal cardio as he kept on the course, swinging his way to a building too far for him to jump.

Narrator: When Uncle Ben died, the words, "With Great Power, Comes With Great Responsibility" stuck with me. It stuck with me hard because it made me appreciate how much he did for me and May.

Spider-Man landed on a roof, rolling onto his side, taking a breather.

Narrator: And hearing the words, I'd figure that would be the universal saying for everyone who's not just running a job, or having superpowers, but for everyone who's a parent. Apparently, not everyone got the message.

Spider-Man took to peek his head around at a news report of the incident of Avengers Tower being set on fire, with the Vulture being the main cause for the incident due to his theft.

Narrator: As seen for one Adrian Toomes, AKA Vulture. (Spider-Man shook his head as he started running again) Crazy thing is, he's not only a bad guy, but he's also a caring Father Figure for his Daughter, Liz. (He lands on another roof, only to jump off to land on a light pole) Which is why I don't get it. How could someone so caring for their kids resort to a life of crime, and then just keep doing it? How could someone like him keep a secret so terrible that they've become so good at hiding it from their family?

Spidey started hopping from one light pole to another until he stopped to look at a TV store that had TV sets online, playing out a scene from Star Wars as Spider-Man watched, paying close attention to one memorable iconic moment...

Vader: Luke... I am your Father.

Luke: (Cringes his face as he shook his head) No... That's not true... That's impossible!

Vader: Search your feelings, you know it to be true.

Luke: (Has a look of complete despair) NO! No!

Narrator: (Spidey nodded in sympathy as he sighed mentally) Man, I hear you all too well Luke. And unfortunately, so will Liz soon enough.

Spider-Man leaped off of the pole and started to make his way to the suburbs, running into people's backyards without even trying to stop.

Once he made his destination, Spider-Man spun a web on to a roof, staring at the house of the Allan-Toomes Residence, home of Liz Allan and Adrian Toomes. When he was ready, he got into the house through Liz's room and started to quietly open the back window, preparing to crawl his way inside.

Narrator: (Spider-Man stands up and turns to take a look at Liz and Her Dad together on a beach) Liz deserved so much better than this. And speaking as someone who's had parental issues for the last 11 years is definitely worth saying something, and I know the pain of being betrayed all too well. So the faster I find Adrian and put an end to this, the less pain she has to go through in finding out what Daddy's actual career is behind the scenes.

He started to walk down the stairs and entered the dining room area, taking a close look around when he heard a loud POP from behind him. Turning around, he saw Toomes sitting on a chair in the living room having opened a glass of wine as Spider-Man took immediate notice of his appearance while Adrian looked plaintive.

Adrian: (Looks at Spider-man) Good ole' Spider-Man. (Scoffed as he grabbed the wine, pouring it on his glass) So, I'm guessing my Daughter told you where we lived? Or did she show you? Or did those high and mighty Suits in their Fancy Towers use their fancy-panty satellites to look up where we live? Or, does it even matter?

Spider-Man: (Takes a careful step at Adrian while he stared at him) Adrian Toomes... I'm guessing this is what you meant when you told Liz about your job as a Commercial Air Pilot? Because you know, it is starting to make sense, considering you actually advertisement stolen tech and weaponry to the highest bidder.

Adrian: (Sighs as he looked at his drink) Sounds like you and Liz got close. Such a shame too, because now... (Stands up, turning to face the window) She's probably gonna end up hating me a lot more when you're taken out of the equation.

Spider-Man: (Takes another careful step at Adrian) The jig is up, Adrian. I know who you are behind that mask, I know that you worked with Herman Schultz, and I know that you're responsible for being in possession of a Chitauri Energy Core, the same one that was used to blow up the Empire State Building, which nearly injured over a dozen people!

Adrian: (Shook his head, holding his glass) You say all that as if I'm the bad guy... As if I'm Evil Incarnate, as if I'm the one who did such horrible things... (Turns around to face Spidey) When you of all people met my Daughter and convinced her to be a part of this dangerous life we all live in.

Spider-Man: (Takes another step) Don't you even dare using me as an excuse! You brought her into this life the second you decided to steal from the rich, the second you decided to throw away all of your responsibilities-!

Adrian: My responsibilities? (Scoffed) Excuse me, but uh... (Puts his drink down on the table) I've been taking care of my daughter her entire life. I've provided food to the table, I've provided shelter, I've provided a bed, all the things I needed to take care of my daughter, and what did you do to provide? Huh? What have you done to provide for her?

Spider-Man: Me? I provided the things to help her with her powers! Something that she was scared of telling you, by the way!

Adrian: Right, because you never even given her the chance to do so. Because you decide to wear a mask, to hide your face from the world, something that my little girl decided to do out of nowhere, does that sound familiar?

Spider-Man: Your Daughter chose to do that.

Adrian: Because you _influenced_ her to do that! You did, not me! No, me, I wanted her out of this life, I wanted her to graduate from college one day and not have to worry anything about financial struggles! But you? Oh, you had wasted no time recruiting her to be a part of your Amazing Fantasy, neither have you wasted a single second putting her out there with you! You are one irresponsible little asshole!

Spider-Man: (Grips his hands into a fist) I'm irresponsible? Look at you! You never even had the strength to even tell your Daughter the truth!

Adrian: Yet, you're so different? Tell me, who the hell are you underneath that mask, huh? Some kind of know-it-all Man-Child hiding behind a fancy suit, who are you to act so high and mighty?

Spider-Man: Someone who's a lot more responsible than you.

Adrian: You think bringing my Daughter into this mess is your responsibility?

Spider-Man: I think helping someone with powers is my responsibility, especially if someone had no idea who to turn to, or doesn't even have the faintest clue on who to turn to!

Adrian: She should have turned to me! And you got in the way!

Spider-Man: (Nodded) You know what? You're right, I did get in the way. And you know what else? I'm glad that I did because if she ever went you first, I cannot imagine how volatility heartbroken she'd feel if she ever learned that Daddy steals things for a living!

Adrian: Come on, I'd never lead with that!

Spider-Man: But would you have told her? Would you even bother to even open up to that truth? (Takes another closer) You talk so much about responsibility, yet you are no better than people like the Sandman, or the Electro, or the Scorpion, or every living crime lord that exists! You are not a responsible man, you are a lazy excuse of one! You know, the difference between you and me is that I own up to my actions! You? Oh, you don't even give a damn about the consequences, let alone giving a damn about every living soul that gets harmed because of the things you sold!

Adrian: Listen, whatever happened to anyone who gets caught by the merchandise, it's nothing personal-!

Spider-Man: (Points at Toomes) See? That is what I'm talking about! You don't own up to your decisions! You don't own up to the consequences, you don't even own up to doing what you did to your Daughter!

Adrian: What I did? No, I'm not doing this to her, I'm doing this _for_ her!

Spider-Man: Enough! Enough of that, stop making excuses, stop hiding behind Liz! If she could see what you've been doing, she'd be disgusted with you right now! And so would your Wife if she was still breathing!

Adrian: Don't you dare talk to me like that.

Spider-Man: And you know? Do you know the funny thing about this? Your Daughter just picked out a name for herself, a name _you_ call her! She called herself Firestar because of you... Because you call her that based on her Mother's little nickname for her, what her family had chosen to nickname her. (Scoffed) And you know? I'm pretty certain she did it to honor _you_.

Adrian: (Shook his head) You know, I never asked her to do that.

Spider-Man: No, you didn't... But she wanted to. (Walks straight to Adrian) So, imagine how heartbroken she'll be when she finds your face plastered all over the evening news-!

Just as Spider-Man attempted to grab Toomes by the arm, his hand went straight through a holo projection, much to Spider-Man's bewilderment as he pulled his arm back, seeing the man standing in front of him isn't really in the same room as him right now.

Adrian: (Sighs as he looked at Spider-Man, grabbing his glass) You know, I have to admire your wits by coming here. I can see why those folks at S.H.I.E.L.D. likes you so much. (Takes a step towards him) Had it been any other way, I probably would have made you an offer to back off, but... Unfortunately, you took that offer off the table the moment you choose to bring my Daughter into a life full of danger...

As he made his final step, a timer was set loudly as Spidey turned around, seeing the clock timed for 5 seconds as Adrian continued to look in bitterness.

Adrian: And now... (Sees Spidey turn around) Now, there's going to be consequences to be paid.

As Toomes's live feed projection faded out, Spidey around to see the time moving fast as he turned to get out of the house right before he was consumed by a large hellfire that set the Allan-Toomes Residence to ashes, causing Spider-Man to be pushed back by the blast radius.

Being thrown towards a sedan, Spidey groaned as he got up, widening his eyes as he saw the house in flames, seeing a sign of things yet to come.

* * *

At school, Peter was seen on the roof trying to wipe all the soot off of his Suit while the news played on a TV set sitting on a table.

Pat Kiernan: (Shows the Allan-Toomes Residence in flames in the morning news) **An early morning in Queens has started off the day with a literal bang! As residents in the Queens suburbs have stepped out of their homes to find out what woke them, what they saw was a house that once belonged to Adrian Toomes has been set aflame! Reports of Spider-Man having appeared on the scene moments before the residence's destruction have been disregarded as mere rumors. However, J. Jonah Jameson claims that Spider-Man has intentionally set-!**

The TV was turned off by Gloria Grant, as Peter turned around to face her, almost startled by her showing up.

Gloria: (Folded her arms, seeing Peter's Suit covered in smoke) So, I assume your morning was blazing today?

Peter: (Sighs as he went back to wiping the soot off) Good morning, GG.

Gloria: Good morning to you too. (Sets the remote down) Now, what the hell happened? Why did I just saw a TV report of Liz's house getting blown to bits?

Peter: (Finished off cleaning up his outfit) Gwen didn't tell you?

Gloria: No, she told me and Ned to meet up at the hideout for closer info.

Peter: (Raises a brow, turning to GG) What hideout?

Gloria: Oh, she didn't tell you? Gwen declared that the Spidey Squad HQ was to be set in the abandoned theater right up here on the roof.

Peter: Oh, you mean the place where Gwen and I almost-! (Blinked as Gloria raises a brow) I-I mean, that's alright. That's a good idea, a really, really excellent ideal hideout, I like it.

Gloria: (Nodded) Huh-uh... What was she wanting to tell us?

Peter: (Sighs as he pressed his hands behind his neck) So, what do you know of Adrian Toomes?

Gloria: Liz's Dad? Yeah, I met him a few times, he's a Commercial Flighter Pilot.

Peter: Well, that he is. A Commercial Flighter Pilot for stolen tech that's like waving dollar signs at every thug who buys things from the Black Market, which I mean that Adrian Toomes, Liz's Dad, is the Vulture.

Gloria: (Widened her eyes) Whoa, what? Liz's father is a crook?

Peter: A very dangerous crook by the looks of it! Not to mention that he had blown his own house just to kill me!

Gloria: Hold on, Toomes set his house on fire?

Peter: Actually, he planted a bomb in his house, which then blew up and was then set on fire in the wreckage! Sorry, am I being sarcastic today? Forgive me, it's probably because I nearly got blown up today!

Gloria: Damn! Are you okay?

Peter: Yeah, yeah! I'm fine! But he's still out there, and he's aiming to come after me, so that's not good.

Gloria: Well, does he know your real name?

Peter: No.

Gloria: Then that's good!

Peter: But he does know that Liz is Firestar, which makes him mad at me for letting her be a part of the Spidey Squad, so I'm not sure how long until he starts putting two and two together.

Gloria: Wow... Firestar is actually a lot better than Molten Lady. (Gets Peter's attention) I mean, crap! Where is she now?

Peter: She's still in S.H.I.E.L.D. Central, Jessica told me she'd be staying for a while until her wounds are checked out.

Gloria: Does she know why?

Peter: No, not yet. And it's not my place to say.

Gloria: But if her Dad is gonna get caught, then there's no way she'll never find out.

Peter: Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of. But if Toomes ever decides to go after his daughter, he'll have to scour the entire 5 boroughs looking for S.H.I.E.L.D. Central, since technically, nobody knows where that is.

Gloria: Yeah, but he had guys, gunmen inside of Avengers Tower last night, I've read the reports on the news.

Peter: Yeah, those guys were a part of Adrian Toomes's crew, who are the only ones that have been working as his lapdogs.

Gloria: But he had someone bring them inside! If he could get into the Tower then, what's to stop him from finding Liz?

Peter: Do you think he has a Hacker on his side?

Gloria: Possibly, it could explain how he's so well equipped. I mean, ask Gwen! We practically knew him, he's not exactly an inventor. Though the idea was in his career choice in his early years, he was just an average laid back adult. (Folded her arms) Or, at least that's what everyone thought before.

Peter: (Looks around) Where's Gwen? Is she here?

Gwen: (Gets out of the theater) Hey! (Turns to Peter and Gloria) Come inside, let's go!

Gloria: (Shrugs) There's your answer.

Peter nodded as he and Gloria walked into the theater, following Gwen inside as they met up.

Gwen: Hey, I heard what happened in the Suburbs! You doing okay, Pete?

Peter: Well, I've faced off a homicidal Goblin, an Electrically Charged Enhanced, and a guy who is literally made out of Sand, so I'm doing good all things considered.

Gloria: Peter told me everything I needed to know about Toomes. Still can't believe that he's capable of being such a Predatorial Tech Thief.

Gwen: Yeah, everyone's heads are still spinning over it. (Turns to Peter) Wait, have you told S.H.I.E.L.D. about this?

Peter: Uh, no. I thought I'd wait until later since Liz doesn't exactly know who her Dad is yet, so I thought I could try apprehending him myself

Gwen: And the end result was him blowing his only home?

Peter: Well, not with himself on the inside. I mean, I talked to him, but the dude had more witty than I took him for.

Gwen: Meaning?

Peter: I tried to grab him by the arm, only to have it phase through an actual Hologram.

Gloria: Damn! Does everyone have

Peter: Well, as much I'd like to geek out over it, Toomes is still out there. Where's Ned?

Gwen: Uh, yeah, he's in the backstage getting his stuff sorted out. I noticed you guys at the outside cameras, so I thought I'd update the Web and let him look for himself while I let you two inside.

Peter: (Raises a brow) We have cameras?

Gwen: Yeah. Old CCTV security system that's seriously outdated, but not obsolete.

Gloria: Yeah, I remember that they put that up to spot anyone doing drugs or something.

Peter: Okay, well has Ned learned of Toomes yet? I mean, how is he taking it?

Ned: AHHH, WHAT THE HELL?!

Gwen: (Blinked her eyes) He's taking it well, obviously.

Everyone ran to the backstage to check up on Ned, who is pacing back and forth while freaking out over the sudden surprise wrapping in his mind.

Ned: Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, Oh. My. GOD! (Turns to the Squad) The Vulture is Liz's Dad?! I mean, what in the F-?!

Peter: Dude!

Ned: I mean, what in the Hell?! What in the actual Hell?!

Gwen: Okay, why don't you keep calm? This is no way to act like now.

Gloria: Right, I mean, you ever watch Seinfield? There's practically an episode called _Serenity Now_ that tries to keep everyone in a state of mind.

Ned: I can't keep calm! No way, I mean, Liz's Dad is the Vulture!

Peter: We know.

Ned: I mean, he's _The_ Vulture!

Peter: We know!

Ned: Oh my god. (Goes back to pacing) I mean, what if he figures it out? W-W-What if he figures out that Liz is Molten Lady? I mean, what's gonna happen?!

Gloria: Okay, it's actually Firestar now.

Ned: (Turns to Gloria whilst pacing) Really? Wow, that's cooler than Molten Lady.

Gwen: And I'm probably gonna regret saying this to you now, but Adrian already knows Liz is Firestar.

Ned: (Has a look of terror on his face) AHH!

Gwen: Oh god, I'm already regretting this.

Ned: Oh no, this is bad! This is extremely bad! If-If he knows his Daughter's Firestar, then what if he figures out Peter is Spider-Man?! I mean, what if during this entire school day, he comes for us one by one and starts picking us off like Jason Voorhees on _Friday the 13th_ , except it's not even Friday right now, and I feel like I'm going to die right now, which is unfair because I should be feeling like that when I have to crosscheck my homework, and I'm already crapping my pants!

Peter: (Walks over to Ned) Ned. (Grabs him by the shoulders) Ned, listen to me.

Ned: (Turns to Peter) Mmm!

Peter: Remember when Electro showed up when he and I were allies for a small amount of time, and you warned me not to trust him due to not knowing Max Dillion's intentions at the time? Remember how calm you felt?

Ned: (Nodded slightly) I was semi-calm for most of the time, yeah.

Peter: Yeah, well, you helped me out, so I'm helping you out now, okay?

Ned: Huh-uh.

Peter: Okay, now breathe in... (Sees Ned inhaling) Now, breathe out.

Ned: (Gasps out as he let the air out) Okay.

Peter: Again, breathe in. (Sees Ned repeating the same step) Now, breathe out. (Ned breathes out) Okay, now what did Gloria said about Seinfeld?

Gloria: _Serenity Now?_

Peter: Okay, thanks, GG! Now, Ned, what is with us at this moment?

Ned: (Breathes out) Serenity Now.

Peter: Okay, good! That's good to hear, now tell what I told you, what did I say there is right now?

Ned: (Looks at Ned) Serenity Now.

Peter: Outta boy! (Pats him on the back) Now, let's all survive the day in complete serenity, okay?

Ned: (Nodded) Okay.

Peter: Okay, that's good! (Claps his hands, turning around, sighing) Alright, well, Toomes doesn't know I'm Spider-Man, so that's great.

Gloria: But he'll want to find out now that he knows Liz has powers.

Peter: Which is why we need to find him before he finds us.

Ned: But what about James Wesley?

Peter: (Turns to Ned) Wesley?

Ned: Yeah, James Wesley, we tagged his limo last night, and we're tracking down where he is.

Gwen: (Sighs) Yeah, I almost forgot. Peter, remember when I told you about the guy who's been making bails out of the NYPD?

Peter: Yeah.

Gwen: Well, we looked up the NYPD server history and we found out that most of the bailings have been directly paid for by a man named James Wesley.

Gloria: We tracked him down to his favorite coffee shop located in Brooklyn, and we planted a GPS tracker at the bottom of his limo.

Gwen: And since then, we've had the Web track down his movements where he goes, so we can know where he goes to frequently the most.

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Wow... That's uh, that's pretty impressive, but you could have gotten yourselves caught.

Gwen: Pete, if there's one of the few things I've learned growing up under a Police Captain's roof, it's to learn how to not get caught by shady people.

Ned: Hold up, can I pause this conversation for a minute here? (Gets everyone's attention) Alright, so here's what processed into my mindset here; we have Shady Wesley going around bailing out bad guys on one hand, and we have Liz's Dad, who's out for some Bad Blood on the other. I mean, how are we going to work this out?

Gloria: Yeah, there's no way we could each deal with the same problem at once. We have to make some decisions here.

Peter: No need, because I've got it figured out. (Points at Ned and Gloria) You two will be on Squad Duty, looking into James Wesley. (Turns to Gwen) You and me? We're going to tackle down where Vulture is, so I need you to talk to your Dad and tell him everything we know.

Gwen: Okay, great! But do we have at least some pictures of him being unmasked?

Peter: What? You can't just tell him?

Gwen: Oh, yeah sure! "Hey, Dad! Just popped by to let you know who the Vulture is! Feel free to put out wanted posters for him, have fun, love you, goodbye!"

Peter: Gwen, come on, be serious with me!

Gwen: (Sighs) Look, I want to help out, but I can't just have my Father go out and arrest someone, he needs substantial proof for that! Like a photo, or a recording of the Vulture with his mask off.

Peter: (Rubbed his head) Okay, well what about Yuri? Can we talk to her?

Gwen: Well, she is currently investigating Toomes's home destruction, so she's likely to your best bet. But I'm gonna go talk with Jessica, see if she can help us out on finding him.

Peter: Yeah, perhaps you could try locating Toomes's Guy in the Chair. Gloria made a theory about it, and perhaps she's onto something.

Gloria: Without a doubt in my mind!

Gwen: Ok. I'll look into that.

Peter: Great, but if you find Toomes, be sure to have her minimize the whole squad attack on him? Liz is about to go through enough as it is.

Gwen: Yeah, I get it.

Gloria: Uh, well I'd say this is all a good plan, but we're literally in school right now.

Ned: Yeah, I'm not sure how we're supposed to manage all this while trying to pay attention in class.

Peter: (Groans as he rubbed his face) Yeah, and I still have detention all-day. That's gonna be difficult.

Gwen: Look, we'll manage it somehow.

Ned: How? We literally have a time stamp going on.

Gwen: Listen, Jessica is still posted here as one of our school counselors, she's pretty easy for me to talk to! But as for the rest of us, aside from Peter, we all have lunch break.

Gloria: Alright! Sure, Ned and I will come back here and search for Wes.

Ned: What about Peter though? He'll be in Detention still.

Peter: Yeah, how am I supposed to contact Yuri?

Gwen: Well, are you allowed to use the bathroom?

Peter: (Nodded) Yes! But still, I don't know how to contact Yuri, I don't have her number.

Gwen: Oh? Oh, okay! Don't worry about that. (Gets out her phone) Yeah, I got you covered, just give me a few secs... (Hears Peter's phone) Done!

Peter: (Gets out his phone, seeing a phone number sent from Gwen's cell) Whoa, you have Yuri's phone number?

Gwen: Yeah, she's sort of my Aunt, so we know each other pretty well.

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Wait, Yuri's your Aunt?

Gwen: Yeah! Yeah, when you work closely with my Dad for a long time, you're basically considered as friends of the family, so there's a bonus.

Peter: (Nodded) Okay. (Turns around) Okay! So that's our game plan for school today!

As he rubbed his hands together, the school bell rang loudly as everyone listened to the sounds, signaling them that school has begun.

Peter: Speaking of, we should probably get going out of here.

Ned: Yeah, you just go ahead and take your Suit off first?

Peter: (Looks at himself, still wearing his Red and Blue Vestments) Right. (Points at the closet) I'm gonna go get started on that.

Gloria: (Turns to leave while grabbing her bag) Have fun in Detention!

Peter: Thanks!

As everyone started to exit, Peter began to have his usual wardrobe change when he got a call from Liz. Sensing the urge to answer, he gave it into that urge as he held the phone onto his ear.

Peter: Hey Liz. You still at S.H.I.E.L.D. Central?

Liz: Yes, but hey! I just watched the news, what the hell happened to my house?!

Peter: (Sighs) Yeah, that's kind of a long story.

Liz: Where's my Dad? (Is seen pacing back and forth in the Med-Bay) Is he okay? Has he gotten out?

Peter: Uh, yes! Yes, your Dad's okay.

Liz: Well, where is he then?! People are saying that he's gone missing!

Peter: Not missing, more like in, hiding.

Liz: (Raises a brow) Hiding? My Dad's an average guy, who could he be possibly hiding from? Wait, oh god, you don't think the Vulture has anything to do with this, do you?

Peter: (Rubbed his head) Well... It's... In the air.

Liz: Oh god! I should be out there!

Peter: No, no! Liz, you have to lie low, stay in S.H.I.E.L.D. Central! We'll be outside trying to find your Dad, you just stay put!

Liz: Why? Do you think the Vulture may come after me next?

Peter: Possibly, just please, for everyone's sake, just stay there!

Liz: (Groans) Fine! But I want to hear about my Dad's location the second you find out, okay?

Peter: Believe me, you'll be the first to know. Also, if he contacts you, let me know!

Liz: (Raises a brow) Why?

Peter: So, I can make sure your Dad will get taken care of.

Liz: Oh... Kay, then.

Peter: Look, I'm late for class, I'll talk to you later.

Liz: Alright, see you.

The phone call ended as Peter began to turn around, fully dressed out of his Suit to his pedestrian clothing as he walked out of the theater with a sigh.

Meanwhile, as Liz began to sit on her bed, she gets another phone call, seeing her Dad's number as she answers the call immediately.

Liz: Dad?

Adrian: (Is seen inside of a subway train) Liz.

Liz: Dad, I heard about what happened at the house! Are you okay? Are you hurt?!

Adrian: I'm fine, Firestar, I'm doing pretty great. Where are you?

Liz: (Sighs) Oh, thank god! Um, I'm fine! I'm at a safe place in town, where are you?

Adrian: I'd... Rather not say.

Liz: (Raises a brow) Why not? Dad, come on! You have to tell me where you are, please don't make me worry!

Adrian: (Sighs) The other night, when you told me that you had something to say to me, or rather show me... What was it exactly that you wanted to show me?

Liz: (Stuttered her breath a little) Dad, come on! Now's not the time...

Adrian: Was it that you wanted to show me some new Cheerleading tricks? Or was it that you wanted to show me that you got enrolled in a college somewhere? (Stands up, seeing a screen showing off the Avengers Tower set in flames) Or was it that you wanted to show me that you're some superhero running around in some Eyemask? Because that was quite the Lightshow you had put up the first time around.

Liz: (Blinked her eyes, gasping softly) You... You know?

Adrian: I've known for a while, Firestar... (Scoffed) Firestar... God, it feels weird, calling you that, since you are a Firestar.

Liz: Oh my god... Oh my god, how-?

Adrian: It doesn't matter, sweetheart, it doesn't matter at all, but what matters is that I love you for who you are, Liz. I don't care about any of your tricks, I care about you, about what you are on the inside... My family.

Liz: (Gasps softly, rubbing her hair as she started to relax) Wow, Dad... Wow, that's... That's so great to hear!

Adrian: (Sees Spider-Man popping up on the Daily Bugle Screens) Although, there has been one question I've been wondering to myself as late. (Turns around as the train made its stop) Like who exactly is this Spider-Man? Like, who is he really? That's the question that everyone's been asking, but since you knew him...

Liz: (Sighs as she closed her eyes) Dad, I... I can't really say.

Adrian: Now, baby girl, I get that you need to keep someone's secret, but you know, I'm also good with secrets too, believe me. (Steps out of the train, seeing himself in his Vulture gimmick) You have no idea how good I am. So come on, could you humor your good ole' Dad and at least give out a little clue for me? I mean, that's all I'm asking, really.

Liz: (Shakes her Dad) Dad, you don't know how much I love you nor do you realize how much I'm grateful for you being okay with what I am, but I'm afraid I can't just tell you Spider-Man's secret! I mean, it's not really my Secret to tell anyway, I have to have permission to say so. You understand, right?

Adrian: (Hums as he stepped down the stairs) Yeah, I understand.

Liz: Look, can you tell me where you are at least?

Adrian: I'm fine, Sweetheart. I just got out of the train, heading to my workplace, that's all.

Liz: (Sighs) Good. And Dad, about the house-!

Adrian: Don't you worry about a thing, Liz. You just let Daddy worry about that, and you just worry about being safe, okay?

Liz: (Nodded) Alright... I love you Dad.

Adrian: I love you too, Liz. And Liz? Just so you know, I'd do everything to keep this family safe, you know that, right?

Liz: (Smiled) I know, Dad. Be safe.

Adrian: You too, honey, you too. Bye.

He ended the call, shuffling himself onto the streets as he arrived elsewhere in the City, Adrian arriving at his hideout as he walked over to check up on his gear, seeing the wings in repair.

Mason: (Walks over to Adrian) Took me a while to get the scorch marks off of the armor. (Gets Toomes's attention) Your Daughter, she must be as powerful as you described her to be to have inflicted that much heat.

Adrian: (Nodded as he turned to take a look at one of his family photos) All these years, I've remembered calling Liz she's such a Firestar... That name that her mother nicknamed her... It's starting to become tainted by what that bastard in Red and Blue Tights.

Mason: Yeah, that's a tough break for anyone to bear. I can't imagine what you're going through right now.

Adrian: (Turns to Mason) Do you have something for me?

Mason: I do. (Walks over to a desk) But, I'm only gonna have to show you this once. I'm taking my family to a Mets game today, and I'm on a tight schedule right now, planning my 3-year-old son's birthday. (Turns to Adrian) I'm sorry, Boss, I wish I could stay for much longer.

Adrian: It's okay, you do what you've gotta do to keep your family happy.

Mason: (Sighs as he sat down) Okay, so I've been looking through CCTV cams, looking for any clue of Spider-Man's facial signature.

Adrian: And? What do you got?

Mason: Nothing. I mean, it shows his faces, but the strange thing is, it blurs every time he's unmasked himself.

Adrian: Dammit. Can you unblur the images?

Mason: I used to, but with S.H.I.E.L.D. butting into everyone's business, I can't even break through their 10-layer firewall system.

Adrian: Do you know someone we can contact to help us out?

Mason: Well, there used to be this guy named Micro, but he's retired. There was also this amazing Hacktivist that used to live in a van down the West Coast, someone that used to go by the name, "Skye."

Adrian: Alright, well where is he?

Mason: It's a She, and she got arrested, sort of, then got recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. right from the getgo.

Adrian: (Groans lowly) Are you sure you can't crack through this?

Mason: Adrian, any sane person would know that it'd take months to get through the firewall, especially if its S.H.I.E.L.D. firewall!

Adrian: Well, I don't have months, Phineas, in fact, don't have a lot of time to waste! Spider-Man knows who I am, and the second he starts blabbing to Fury, to Stark, whoever he's talking to right now, that's it, I'm done! Every cop, agent, the military, ever damn government stooge will know who to go after, and that'll be the end of it!

Mason: Well, I'm sorry! I can't crack through this right away!

Adrian: Fine! Don't try to hack something, try to think! Think, was there something that slipped up somehow, something that caught your ears?

Mason: (Sighs as he rubbed his head) Alright, just give me a moment. (Whines a little, pressing his hands on his chin) Okay... Okay! (Turns to his computer) I may know someone who leaked.

Adrian: "Leaked."?

Mason: Not exactly a leak, but I overheard someone speaking too loudly in the library the other day talking about how she could discover who our mystery Spider-Man is. (Starts typing on his keynotes) Now, I planted a small bug on her phone having heard her say that, and I must say, the algorithm she wrote and her computer skills were very impressive.

Adrian: Define impressive.

Mason: Impressive enough that when I tried hacking into her program, she managed to activate a failsafe that immediately destroyed every data that she and I have downloaded, including most of the equipment we've had here.

Adrian: So, that's what happened while I was in Bayville?

Mason: Yeah, and you should know because I remembered telling you this when you asked me what happened last month.

Adrian: Shit, that's right. (Leans on Mason's desk) Can you check the time you were at the library?

Mason: I can check CCTV for that. (Finds the right date) There! (Runs through footage of the library footage) Okay, so thankfully, the Library has security cameras that I can access to. Now, all you have to do is look for the person that passed right through me, and if you see me looking at someone, in particular, that could be your target. (Stands up) Now, I have to go! And, please, be careful about this.

Adrian: What's there to be careful? Spider-Man took my Daughter away, I've got nothing to lose.

Mason: Nothing, but your life. (Pats on his back) Don't forget that!

Mason began to walk away, leaving Toomes to his devices as he sat down to scroll through the footage, looking for an indication of someone that Mason may have been interested in.

Then after skipping several minutes of archived footage, Toomes stopped to see Gloria and Ned talking to each other in the library sitting down on a computer. Then as they turned around, Mason peered his head around, making Toomes pique his interest as he scrolled back, looking directly at Gloria.

Adrian: Gloria Grant? Oh, damn, this Spider-man got his Web attached to everything and everyone he touches. (Sees Ned) Him though, I have no clue... But she knows him... And they know Spider-Man. (Sighs as he leaned back) Alright... Time to pay a visit.

* * *

Back in school, Gwen exited her class after the bell rang as she entered Jessica's office, knocking on her door to receive her attention.

Gwen: (Turns to Jessica) Mrs. Drewman? Or Agent Drewman? Is that your actual last name?

Jessica: (Is seen doing paperwork) It's just Drew. Come in.

Gwen: (Walks inside, closing the door behind her) Listen, I uh, didn't get the chance to actually get to know you when I learned you are a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent in disguise! Not that it's anything bad, of course, I just think it's awesome to have another badass in school.

Jessica: (Turns to Gwen) What do you want?

Gwen: Wow, so direct. Are you sure you're not the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D?

Jessica: Are you here to flatter me or something?

Gwen: No, but I'm just saying-!

Jessica: Then, please, spit out whatever you need to spit out! I have paperwork to finish.

Gwen: (Blinked) Wow, I guess the nice lady act goes away when you know someone's cover. (Clears her throat) Uh, I'm here to talk about Liz's Dad.

Jessica: You worried about Liz?

Gwen: Yes, I am, actually. It's why I'm here.

Jessica: Well, you can rest assured that we have S.H.I.E.L.D. units on the search for her Father. Whenever we have an asset's family within our reach, their safety is our highest priority.

Gwen: Uh, that's the thing though. (Rubbed her arm) Did Peter say anything to you after Avengers Tower got set on fire?

Jessica: (Raises a brow) Not really, no. (Stands up) Why?

Gwen: (Sighs) 'Kay, there's no easy way for me to say this, so here goes. (Claps her hands) Liz's Dad is the Vulture.

Jessica: (Stops at her spot, staring at Stacy) You're kidding.

Gwen: (Scoffed) I wish! Look, Peter, when he was at the Tower with Vulture, he saw him without his Mask off, he's absolutely certain that Adrian Toomes is the Vulture!

Jessica: (Sighs) Well, that must explain the explosion from this morning. But why blow up his own house?

Gwen: Why do you think? Peter was there to try and arrest him!

Jessica: Yet, he didn't bother to seek assistance from S.H.I.E.L.D?

Gwen: (Hums a little) Look, you had trained Liz for a little bit, right? I mean, you must have gotten to know her, at least you should know how much her Dad means to her.

Jessica: (Breathes her nose out, blowing the air out of her lungs) Anyone would know better than most. (Clamps her hands on her desk) Where is Parker?

Gwen: In Detention right now.

Jessica: Well, then. (Walks away) Time to pull him out, have a little chit-chat with him.

Gwen: Wait, wait! (Gets in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent's way) Listen, I understand that you must be mad at him for not telling you this-!

Jessica: Are you joking? I'm furious! When Peter aligned with S.H.I.E.L.D, he should have been honest with us from the start, there shouldn't be any secrets between the two!

Gwen: Look, you know how much Liz has been through! You know that she just started having powers, and if Peter was thinking the same thing I'm thinking, then having S.H.I.E.L.D. involved would have downright given her some type of chain reaction based on intense emotions! I mean, how many people have you encountered having learned that their parents are basically a Darth Vader? Or a Megatron? Or perhaps a Hans Gruber?

Jessica: (Raises a brow) I'm sorry, who?

Gwen: (Blinked her eyes) Hans, Gruber... The Villain from _Die Hard_? He was played by Alan Rickman, you don't remember him?

Jessica: (Groans as she turned her hand on the doorknob) Look, I don't have time for any Pop Culture References-!

Gwen: Goddammit, hold on! (Plants her hand on Jessica's, holding her at the knob as she gained the Agent's attention) Peter's going to deal with Toomes with the NYPD, which is fine because you and me? We need to get a handle on whoever else he's working with, because a man like him has to have a lot of help getting the resources needed, and if he's getting help from inside New York, and we end up losing him because we're so focused on Adrian Toomes, we could lose him forever! Now, I understand having been kept a secret from somebody you know, it sucks and it hurts, but Peter has his reasons just as you, an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, have your own whenever you have an assignment, so do us both the favor and cool it with the attitude! You're a spy, you're used to crap like this, so get over it! Now, are you going to help me with Toomes's Guy in the Chair or not?

Jessica: (Looks at Gwen, listening to her attitude and her speech) Well... I'm guessing being a Cop's Daughter is rubbing up on you.

Gwen: (Sighs) Well, I've been raised by one of the best.

Jessica: (Hums) Okay. (Lets her hand go of the doorknob) We'll go deal with Toomes's inside man. Perhaps he could give us an idea on how he got those thugs into Avengers Tower in the first place.

Gwen: That we can agree on. (Gets out her Computer) Speaking of which, Adrian Toomes's guys, do we know anything about them?

Jessica: (Folded her arms) Well, most of them used to work for a defunct company called Bestman Salvage.

Gwen: Yeah, I remember hearing Liz's Dad mentioning it a couple of years back when she was a Sophmore. Okay, I'll look that up.

Gwen began to type onto her laptop, looking through specific search words like Adrian Toomes and Bestman Salvage. Then as she scrolled through the images, she saw a full photo of the Bestman Salvage Crew as her interests piqued.

Gwen: There! (Clicks on the photo) Do any of these guys look familiar to you?

Jessica: (Looks at the photo) Some of them are the people we apprehended last night. (Sees Herman Schultz) The hell? I remember him, he was sent to the Raft by Coulson after pulling a stunt in the bank.

Gwen: Which ties him to Adrian Toomes! God, how could we have missed this? How could anyone miss this? This has been sitting on right under our noses the whole time!

Jessica: (Grabs out a datapad) Hang on, I'm getting a list of Herman's crew, see if they have any connections. (Sees Bestman Salvage on their resume) And that they do. So, all we do is look for a face that we haven't seen quite yet, more specifically, a face that happens to be close with Toomes's.

Gwen: (Looks around, seeing Phineas Mason standing next to Adrian) What about him? I haven't seen him.

Jessica: (Looks at Mason) Who is he?

Gwen: Let's find out. (Clicks on the former company website, looking through the names) Uh, his name is Phineas T. Mason, who has a degree in Computer Programming and is known to be quite the Tinkerer, as nicknamed by his fellows on the site. (Turns to Jessica) Sounds like we found our Guy in the Chair.

Jessica: Our hacker, you mean?

Gwen: Yeah, that's it. (Looks up his social media pages) Oh, and look at this! He's currently attending a Mets game with his... (Blinked) Family. (Leans back) God, this is bizarre for my standards! I mean, first Toomes, now this guy?

Jessica: (Turns around) I'm gonna go contact Coulson, join him on the field.

Gwen: Hang on, this guy has his family with him!

Jessica: And if he knows better, he'll do what's best for them. (Turns to Gwen) As a Daughter whose parent is enrolled with the law, you should know by now that any person can and will be punished for aiding and abetting a wanted criminal. And Toomes has been known to be a wanted criminal for a long time now.

Gwen: (Sighs) Alright, well can't you try to be more subtle approaching this at least?

Jessica: Can't make any promises.

Gwen: Well, I did say "Try", didn't I?

Jessica: You did. (Turns to leave) Thanks for your assistance, it's been greatly appreciated, now go to your Homeroom class.

Gwen: (Nodded) You bet. (Grabs her things)

Jessica: And Gwen? (Gets her attention) Tell Parker that he's still in deep shit for withholding info from me.

Gwen: (Nodded) I'll be sure to pass along the message.

Jessica: I'd greatly appreciate it.

She turned to exit her office, leaving Gwen behind while she passed Coach Wilson's office, unaware that she just passed Peter as he was seen working on his science project. Then when he saw the next person having exited from the bathroom, he raised his hand, getting the Coach's attention.

Wilson: Yes?

Peter: Hey, can I go to the restroom real quick?

Wilson: (Nodded) Go ahead.

Peter: Thanks.

Peter got up and grabbed the hall pass, making his way to the restroom when he just walked right into Harry Osborn.

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Harry!

Harry: Peter, hey. (Looks at the classroom) How's Detention?

Peter: Uh, boring.

Harry: Well, no offense, but's what you get for ditching us the other day, twice.

Peter: Yeah, sorry again for that minor inconvenience!

Harry: It's no problem. I heard you were feeling internally pissed that weekend, so I get it. (Sighs) I mean, it's hard enough that I'd have to deal with my Dad every single day, so you can get where I'm coming from.

Peter: (Nods) Yeah, I do. (Folded his arms) Speaking of which, can we talk real quick?

Harry: (Raises a brow) What? This isn't us talking right now? (Smirked) Come on, where was this the whole time?

Peter: Uh, busy dealing with multitasking, heh.

Harry: (Leans against the lockers) Alright, what's up?

Peter: Well, it's a friend of mine, a Senior, actually.

Harry: What about him?

Peter: Well, _her_ Dad... Happens to have done something... Terrible.

Harry: (Raises a brow) Like what?

Peter: I can't say, uh... It's something Gwen mentioned, you know, police investigations and all, it's all blurry sometimes.

Harry: Oh, but this involves a student from _our_ school?

Peter: Possibly. (Shook his head) Listen, I heard that kid's Father has done some shady things, shady things that you wouldn't believe! And, well... It's hard for me to not feel angry, because, well... My Uncle Ben, he wasn't really my Dad, but... But you know, he did care for me, as well as Aunt May, and... They were based on a thing about Responsibility, about owning up to your mistakes, and this guy, he never really owned up to any of them.

Harry: (Sighs) Okay, so this Senior's Dad, what did he do those shady things for?

Peter: For his Daughter, apparently.

Harry: Okay, so here's the deal. (Stands up) As someone who's actually had a very, very shitty parent, you sometimes feel great that there are other people who show some care for their kids. After all, it's selfish for someone who did shady things for their own gain, but I guess it's not, entirely selfish for that person to do those shady things for their kids? I mean, I'm not into discussing the argument of what Right or Wrong is, but if that person ever did those terrible things for the wrong reasons, then... (Sighs) Then I guess it must mean that there is some good in that person.

Peter: If you say so. (Planted his hands on his hips) But still, that doesn't give that person an excuse to do those things.

Harry: Well, that's another thing you have to remember, something a lot of people I personally believe should remember; just because you're mad at someone, doesn't mean you're mad at _just_ someone. That person is a lot of things, but if they're close to someone you know personally, then I recommend taking caution in our actions. Do you get what I'm trying to say here?

Peter: (Nodded) Yeah, I think so.

Harry: Well, that's good! That means I'm speaking in Native English then.

Peter: (Raises a brow) Meaning?

Harry: Meaning I know the answer involving Fluent English, Native English, Basic English, basically, I know the difference, it's what I'm trying to say.

Peter: Oh, well, you could have to just ask me about it.

Harry: Yeah, but you said so yourself! You're busy multi-tasking, remember?

Peter: (Nodded) Right.

Harry: (Turns to leave) Well, it's nice speaking with you!

Peter: Yeah! Yeah, it's been a while since we've done that.

Harry: Yeah, it feels like the Stone Age!

The two chuckled as they made their leave, Peter turned to enter the restroom, making sure that no one was inside, he popped open the window and began to crawl out, quickly putting on his Spider-Man Mask to call Detective Yuri Watanabe, who was seen interrogating a suspect.

Yuri: (Throws a file on the perp) We have you and your crew dead to rights on Grand Larceny Felony! You boys are looking at 7 to 10 years in prison for a Class D felony, and considering _who_ exactly you were trying to steal from? I wouldn't be surprised if the sentence gets raised up to at least 15 or 30!

Thug: (Scoffed) Look, lady, if you're trying to scare me, it ain't doing you nothing.

Yuri: Well, you should be scared, very. Not of me, but how many years you'll be facing if you don't cooperate.

Thug: Yeah, well I find that doubtful. Do you know this guy in San Francisco? The one who pulled the Vistacorp stunt? He got at least one year off his 3-year Sentence.

Yuri: Well, that's probably because we're not in California, this is New York. Things run differently in this state, and unless you give us an answer-! (Gets a phone call) Damn.

Thug: What's the matter? Does Mommy need her pants changed?

Yuri rolled her eyes as she turned around, listening to the crook laugh smugly while she exited the interrogation room, answering the call.

Yuri: This is Watanabe.

Spider-Man: (Is seen lying against a brick wall while donning a deep voice) A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, there is a lone cop and a lone Spider just sitting in a bus stop, minding their business when an accident spilled nuclear waste on them both, causing the two of them to merge!

Yuri: (Blinked) Oh god, don't tell me this is what I think this is.

Spider-Man: And soon, as every passing moment went by, the two became one, and from that day on, _Spider-Cop_ was born!

Yuri: (Groans) God damn, I thought this was going to be a one time deal!

Spider-Man: That's what Spider-Cop thought too until he released that living in a Galaxy so big, Spider-Cop's mission is never far from over! And from that point, Spider-Cop began to travel to this Galaxy, and began to learn from the best on one of the biggest cities on Planet Earth!

Yuri: (Rolls her eyes) Okay, I'm hanging up now.

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes, no longer deepening his voice) Wait, wait! I'm sorry, don't hang up, please don't hang up, I'll stop now!

Yuri: (Grins) Thanks. Now, what is it? I'm in the middle of interrogation here.

Spider-Man: Listen, I've got info on the Vulture that you'll want, trust me, you'll want to hear this!

Yuri: (Nodded) Alright, what do you got?

Spider-Man: I have his real name! Adrian Toomes!

Yuri: (Raises a brow) The same one whose house was blown up?

Spider-Man: Yes, I was there trying to catch him, he tried blowing me up sky high!

Yuri: Are you certain it's him?

Spider-Man: Yes, I'm sure! I just told you that he tried blowing me up!

Yuri: Well, I'm gonna need more than your word. Captain Stacy likes to do things by the book, and so do I.

Spider-Man: Okay, well, what do you need?

Yuri: A photo of the Vulture without his mask would be nice, a recording perhaps?

Karen: (Pops up onto Spider-Man's POV) **I can upload the archive footage from your encounter of the Vulture if you'd like to proceed.**

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) What?

Yuri: What?

Spider-Man: Uh, hold on, just a moment. (Covers his phone) You can do that, Karen?

Karen: **Yes, Peter. I can record everything you see.**

Spider-Man: Everything?

Karen: **Everything.**

Spider-Man: Okay! Okay, roll it back from yesterday.

Karen: **With pleasure.**

Spider-Man: (Is seen on-screen holding a Hammer) **It is I, Thor, Son of Odin!**

Karen: **Is that the right one?**

Spider-Man: (Shook his head) Uh, no! No, go back to later in the day.

Karen: **Going back now.**

Spider-Man: (Is seen doing impressions) **Hey, what up bad guys? You wanna piece of Spider-Man, huh? Good, cuz it's Clobberin' Time!**

Karen: **Your impressions are very funny.**

Spider-Man: (Sighs as he rubbed his face) Okay, just show me the part where I'm facing Toomes.

Karen: (Shows archived footage of Toomes) **Here is it.**

Adrian: (Is seen in the recording) **Liz...**

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) Uh, okay, that's good, but why don't you screenshot that and send it to Yuri via text message?

Karen: **It's been done.**

Yuri: (Gets a text on her phone, seeing Toomes as the Vulture, making her scoff) Well, I'll be damned.

Spider-Man: (Gets back on the phone) Uh, did you receive my text?

Yuri: I did. Nice job.

Spider-Man: So, do we got him?

Yuri: Only one way to find out. (Turns to reenter the interrogation room, seeing the thug) Hi, Mr. Vale. Uh, sorry to tell you, but the sentence reduction is off the table.

Vale: (Raises a brow) I have a reduced sentence deal?

Yuri: You did, but that was only if you gave us the dirt on who the Vulture is, but now that is no longer necessary. We know Adrian Toomes is the Vulture.

Vale: (Blinked, pretending to be confused) Adrian who now?

Yuri: (Grins) Hmm, nice, playing dumb, how loyal you are. Look, it's great having spent some time with you, but I'm sure you'll have a lot more fun having to talk to Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. I hear he's like that P.E. Teacher from High School, but ten times _softer_. (Turns around) Have fun!

Vale: (Sees Yuri leaving) Wait, WAIT! (Gets her attention) Wait, please...

Spider-Man waited for Yuri to get back on the phone as he waited on the wall, taping on the bricks when she returned, having departed the interrogation room with a smile on her face.

Yuri: Your guy checks out. Adrian Toomes is indeed the Vulture.

Spider-Man: See? What did I tell you?

Yuri: Alright, I'm gonna contact Captain Stacy, have him put out an APB for Toomes. Trust me, we're gonna get the bastard!

Spider-Man: Good! But, be mindful, he has a Daughter.

Yuri: We'll give him the option to surrender. And he provides trouble, you'll be the first to call.

Spider-Man: Great! Good luck, Yuri! (Deepens his voice) Spider-Cop out!

Yuri: (Roll her eyes) Later.

The two ended the call as Spider-Man sighed, rubbing his head.

Spider-Man: Well, that actually ended better than I thought! Thanks for the assist, Karen?

Karen: **It was a pleasure.** (Displays Happy Hogan's face) **You have an incoming call from Happy Hogan.**

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) Oh, crap, he's pissed about Avengers Tower! Put him through. (Answers the call as he climbed inside the window) Happy, hi! Uh, hey, sorry about Liz setting Avengers Tower on fire! Uh, Mr. Stark won't get mad, will he?

As he talked, Gloria and Ned were seen together outside as they researched James Wesley's movements.

Gloria: (Looks at the GPS map) Okay, so based on his patterns, there's only one place that Wesley stops in.

Ned: Where?

Gloria: A location in Hell's Kitchen, sitting right next to Central Park.

Ned: So, it must be on the edge of that district, probably sitting in between that and the Upper West Side.

Gloria: Well, let's see, the only landmark that's known for that is... (Sees a screenshot of Fisk Tower) Fisk Tower.

Ned: (Widened his eyes) Holy shit. (Stands up) Holy shit!

Gloria: (Raises a brow) What? What's up?

Ned: Uh, did Peter say anything to you about the Kingpin? Someone who calls himself the Big Man in particular?

Gloria: Not really. Why?

Ned: Well, Wilson Fisk _is_ the Big Man.

Gloria: (Widened her eyes) Wait, you say that as in...

Ned: As in he's the literal definition of the Kingpin of Crime.

Gloria: Damn! That's who James Wesley is working for? My god, I thought that guy only cared for New York, this guy's name has been imprinted on Science Rewards.

Ned: Well, apparently he imprints his name on a lot of things, as long as the right people in the underworld remember not to say anything.

Gloria: Well, what's so special about him? What do we have to be afraid of?

Ned: Oh, you know, the possibility of him selling another gun to another Joey Gastone, having you get shot out of a random stroke of bad luck...

Gloria: (Turns to look at Ned, seeing the seriousness in his eyes) ...Jesus Christ... Wilson Fisk is the man responsible for our having school become a victim of a shooting?

Ned: And me, most importantly, I got shot in the leg, remember?

Gloria: Oh, shit! (Stands up) Holy shit, this guy needs to be in jail, people could have died from what happened!

Ned: Yet, he somehow has a pretty good hold on the City.

Gloria: (Turns to Ned) We need to find Gwen and Peter right away! They need to know about this.

Ned: Yeah, I couldn't agree with you more!

The two began to pack their things and reenter the building when they bumped into a janitor wearing a cap on his head.

Janitor: Going somewhere?

Ned: (Nodded, looking at the door) Uh, yeah! Back to class.

Janitor: Not anymore, you're not.

A click of a gun was enough to make the two of them freeze right at their core as they slowly turned around, seeing Adrian Toomes of all people standing right in front of them with a gun pointed right at them.

Ned: (Widened his eyes, raising his hands up with a nervous gritted smile) Oh, god, I don't wanna get shot again!

Gloria: (Raises her hands up) Mr. Toomes?

Adrian: Gloria. (Gets out his phone, showing off a picture of Spider-Man) I'm guessing you and your friend here knows Spider-Man very well, am I right?

Ned: What, us? No! I mean, we only met him a few times, that's all!

Adrian: Really? Well, how about my Daughter Liz then, hmm? Because apparently, it seems okay to bring someone else's family into the fold without their consent.

Gloria: Look, Mr. Toomes... (Takes a step forward) Adrian... Whatever's going on with you, maybe you can change things over! Come on, don't do this to your Daughter, don't do this to Liz!

Adrian: I am doing this _for_ Liz, not the other way around!

Gloria: Really? Because pointing a gun at her friends doesn't seem like it.

Adrian: Well, I'm not here for you, I'm here for Spider-Man. But since a contact of mine helped me figure out your connection with him, you're gonna have to come with me, because otherwise, things aren't going to look pretty for anyone out here.

Ned: What? You're gonna start another school shooting?!

Adrian: No, of course not. I'm gonna walk you two to an alley, face a wall, and start an alleyway shooting. How about that?

Gloria: Look, we'll come with you! Just, stop pointing the gun at us, please!

Adrian: (Points at his car) Get in.

Ned: (Breathes) Oh, god, I'm gonna get shot again!

Gloria: Whatever happened to Serenity Now?

Ned: Do we look like we're in the middle of freaking Serenity?!

Adrian: Quiet!

Ned: Sorry, sir! So, so, so sorry!

The two began to walk into Adrian Toomes's car as Gloria tapped onto her phone, sending in an alert for the rest of the Squad.

* * *

Later, Mason was seen sitting with his family watching the Mets playoff with the Houston Astros as they saw their team playing a fair game, hearing the crowd roar in appraisal while the Father is on his phone, trying to monitor his situation when he was being questioned by his own family.

Boy: Dad?

Mason: Hmm?

Boy: Where do you think the ball is gonna land next?

Mason: (Blinked) Oh, are we still playing?

Girl: (Smiled) Yeah!

Wife: (Smiled) Have your mind already been transferred into a central data system like in the Matrix?

Mason: (Grinned) Okay, it was an electrical system that concealed human beings inside of a pod for lifetimes!

Girl: I watched that part, I thought it was disgusting!

Mason: What? How was that part disgusting?

Girl: Because all those people are covered in that yucky goo! It's so gross!

Boy: Dad, come on! Who do you think is gonna get the ball this time?

Mason: Alright, alright! (Leans forward) Let's see, uh... Where are we at this time, Deb?

Deborah: We just took the 2nd strike.

Mason: A 2nd strike?

Deborah: Yeah.

Mason: Okay! Well, depending on his height, his body muscle, and his body position, I'd say he has a 50-50 chance at striking the ball towards the edge of the park.

Boy: Seriously?

Mason: Yeah, why? Do you doubt your Dad?

Boy: (Smiled) Hehe, no!

Mason: Alright! Let's put this to the test, eh.

They watched as the player began to prepare himself to swing the ball once more, only for a large horn sound to be heard throughout the stadium, making everyone turn to look around in confusion.

Announcer: Sorry for this interruption, folks! But uh, we have ourselves a bad seed here with us at the game. And what that means is that we're gonna have to pause the game for a little while until that bad seed has been rooted out.

Girl: (Raises a brow) What is going on?

Deborah: (Scoffed) I have no idea.

As the family made assumptions, Mason looked around, seeing S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents in the stadium as they walked down the stair steps, spoke with some of the managers on the field, and even started searching attendees for someone in particular as his suspicions have risen drastically.

Deborah: Ugh, god, tell me we're seriously stopping the game for one person who snuck in here! I mean, that's ridiculous, right babe? (Rubs on Mason) Phineas?

Mason: (Turns to Deborah) I have to go. (Turns to his kids) Everyone stay here, don't move for anything, no matter what happens?

Boy: (Looks at his pop) Dad?

Mason: I love all of you, remember that.

Deborah: (Raises a brow) Babe?

Mason: (Smooches a kiss on his Wife's forehead) Stay with the kids, stay in your seats, don't follow me!

Deborah: (Sees Mason leaving) Phineas?

Girl: Daddy?

Boy: Dad?

Deborah: Phineas!

Mason left his family behind and started to walk down the halls, blending in with the crowd of people moving in and out, mostly for grabbing snacks as he tried to go for the exits, only to see more S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents blocking the exits as they looked around, one of them spotted Mason and pointed him out, causing the Tinkerer to turn around start walking in a hurried pace.

As the Federal Government chased him, Mason began to get out his phone and contact Toomes, who has yet to respond.

Adrian: **This is Adrian. If I haven't picked up the phone, then I'm probably in the middle of some business, so please leave a message.**

Mason: (Hears the beep) Boss, they found me! I don't know how, but they did! Please, call me!

Mason began to take the stairs, trying to escape from there only to find S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents assisted by Law Enforcement coming right up as he started to run up the stairs.

Arriving at the top of the steps, he walked around the Stadium stairs, seeing people conversing with one another when Jessica Drew came in with her gun pointed right at him.

Jessica: Phineas Mason, get down on the ground, now!

Coulson: (Appears from the back with more Agents) You're under arrest under S.H.I.E.L.D. authority, stand down, now!

Mason: (Gets out a weapon, pulling out a Chitauri Gun out of his Satchel) Stay back! (Makes everyone freak out as they saw the advanced tech) Nobody get too close to me, I'm armed!

Attendee: Oh my god, get down!

Jessica: Mason, it's over! We know about your connection to Toomes, we know about his being the Vulture, give up!

Mason: Why? Why should I? You people, you're just gonna shoot me anyway!

Coulson: That's not what we want! Believe me, this is not what we have in mind!

Deborah: (Walks to the stairs, seeing Mason with a Chitauri Gun) Phineas?!

Mason: (Turns to his Wife) Honey, no! Deborah, please, go!

Deborah: Phineas, what is that?! What are you doing with that thing? Put it down!

Mason: Deborah, please, go!

Jessica: Listen to your Wife, Phineas! Think about your family, what they'd want for you!

Mason: I am thinking about them! I'm thinking about what I want for them!

Jessica: And? What is it exactly that you want for them?

Mason: I just... (Shook his head) I just... I just want them safe!

Jessica: And you will! They will be safe, no harm will come to them, I swear!

Mason: It's too late!

Jessica: No, it's not! You can make this right, help us track down Toomes, help us find him!

Mason: So what if I do? That won't change the fact that I'll go to jail for this!

Coulson: If you help us, you get to work with us in exchange for reducing your Sentence! One step at a time!

Mason: And what about my family? Who's going to take care of my family?!

Jessica: We will!

Mason: And how can I guarantee that they'll be fine with you?!

Jessica: Because S.H.I.E.L.D. is very efficient at providing welfare for other people! As they have done for so many people, especially myself! Now, please, turn yourself in!

Deborah: (Is seen letting her tears out) Phineas, please! Please, don't do this, don't do this to the kids!

Mason looked at how heartbroken his Wife looked, looking around at the bystanders, how scared they are of him as they cowered from their seats. Mason, without a second to lose, started to lower his arms and drop the weapon, kneeling onto the ground while raising his hands around his neck.

Mason: Do I have your word?

Jessica: (Nodded) You can trust in it.

Mason soon began to get dragged away by S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents as someone from their seats recorded the scene from their perspective vantage point.

That footage soon went viral throughout the net as Jameson was seen debating the issue with Phineas Mason's face on the screens of every cell phone, TV set, and PC machine.

Jameson: That one Phineas Mason happens to be connected to one rogue bird! AKA, the Vulture! The same one who helped Spider-Man set fire to Avengers Tower last night with their firey new partner, from what S.H.I.E.L.D. is apparently dubbing her as, "Firestar!"

Peter: (Sighs as he watches from his phone, walking out of school early) Well, at least JJ's got Liz's name right.

Gwen: (Walks to Peter) Hey!

Peter: (Turns to Gwen) Hey, good work with Jessica back there!

Gwen: Thanks! Now with Mason out of the way, we can deal with our missing Bird! Any luck with him so far?

Peter: Well, it turns out Karen can archive everything Spider-Man sees, so I sent Yuri a screenshot of Adrian Toomes as the Vulture.

Gwen: Wow, that is incredible!

Peter: Yeah! Now, Yuri's sending out a private BOLO on the search for Toomes. Anywhere he'll be, the cops will find him for us.

Liz: (Walks to the two) So, I'm guessing that's good news.

Peter: (Widened his eyes) Liz!

Gwen: Hey! What are you doing here?

Liz: I just came out of S.H.I.E.L.D. Central. I know I'm not supposed to be out yet, but I just couldn't stay there for too long! My Dad's still out there, and I need to be sure he's safe, and the only way I can be sure of it is if I'm there to see it.

Peter: (Groans) Liz, you shouldn't have.

Liz: Well, I wanted to. I probably get that from you. (Smiled) Now, uh, speaking of my Dad, he knows I'm Firestar.

Peter: What?!

Gwen: How did you know?

Liz: He spoke to me on the phone! I meant to talk to Peter about it, but he says he's fine with me being what I am, which is great!

Peter: That's good, but did he say anything else? Anything in particular?

Liz: Uh, yeah! (Smirked) Ugh, you're probably gonna laugh, but he wanted to know who Spider-Man is.

Peter: (Nodded) Funny...

Gwen: Did you tell him?

Liz: No, of course not! I told him that I couldn't tell him Peter's secret without his given consent! After all, Peter told me when he wanted to, so I'm just following along our little Illuminati culture everywhere we go.

Peter: (Sighs) That's great! Thanks, Liz, but did he say where he is?

Liz: Not really, which was weird, but he mentioned that he just walked out of a Subway train, which was this morning.

Peter: Good! The faster we find your Dad, the faster we can end this!

Liz: (Raises a brow) You mean, the faster we keep him safe? Right?

Peter: (Blinked) Right! (Nodded) Right, right, of course! Totally, that's totally on our agenda...

Liz: (Lowers her brow, folding her arms) Okay... I'm still new to being in Dress-Up, but ever since I've actually known you, you've acted oddly when you try to keep things a secret, just how you are now. Is there something that you're not telling me?

Peter: Uh... (Rubbed his head) Well...

Gwen: (Sighs) Alright, you know what? I've had it! (Gets their attention) I've had it, we need to tell her.

Peter: Gwen!

Gwen: No, Peter! Liz is our friend, she deserves to know the truth, we can't hide it from her any longer.

Liz: Know what? Guys, what aren't you telling me?

Before Peter could explain, the three of them get a large ping on their phones, causing them to see an alert on the Web.

Liz: (Sees an Alert) Alert? What is this?

Peter: I... (Turns to the two) I don't know. (Accesses the Web, putting his phone on his ear) Karen?

Karen: **I just received an alert from Gloria Grant. She has been abducted along with Ned Leeds.**

Peter: What?! Ned and Gloria have been kidnapped?!

Liz: Oh my god, what?!

Gwen: How could this have happened?! First, my Dad's house gets blown up, then Ned and Gloria are captured?! God, the Vulture's picking us off one by one!

Peter: (Sighs) Liz-! (Gets a call from Ned) Oh, wait! Ned's calling! Guys, Ned's calling!

Gwen: Well, what are you waiting for? Answer it!

Peter: (Answers the call) Ned! Ned, I got the alert, are you guys okay? Where are you? (Gets no response) Ned, are you there? Ned!

?:...Hello, Spider-Man. Still, looking for me?

Peter: (Widened his eyes, hearing a familiar voice) What have you done to them?

Adrian: Relax, none of them had a scratch... Yet.

Peter: Where are they? Tell me where they are!

Adrian: Feels terrible, don't it? The worry? The anxiety? The rage? Now, that's how I felt when I learned you dragged my Daughter into this mess... Just as I dragged your friends into this mess.

Peter: (Walks around) Where... Are... They?

Adrian: I could tell you... But then again, you never told me about Liz, so I probably shouldn't tell you a thing either.

Without warning, Toomes hung up, leaving Peter high and dry as he cursed himself, turning to Gwen and Liz.

Peter: He has them... Vulture has Gloria and ned, he has them!

Liz: Shit!

Gwen: Oh, god! Peter, what are we going to do?

Peter: What are we going to do? We're going to end this once and for all! (Gets out his phone) Karen? Do you know where they're located?

Karen: **They stopped at an old industrial park in Brooklyn.**

Peter: Okay, then that's where I'm going! (Turns to the two) Call S.H.I.E.L.D. and the cops! It's time to end this!

* * *

Later, Spider-Man arrived at the location that Karen told him to go as he hung onto the rooftop, seeing the abandoned warehouse with an empty parking lot, with one car only sitting right in it.

Spider-Man: You sure this is the place, Karen?

Karen: **I'm positive, this is where they are located in.**

Spider-Man: Okay, well double-check because we can't afford to mess it up! Ned and Gloria's lives are at stake!

Gwen: (Is seen at a Subway) It's true! Peter, Karen's telling the truth, they're inside!

Spider-Man: And Toomes in there with them...

Gwen: If so, then please, be careful going about this! We have no idea what will happen tonight.

Spider-Man: One thing is for sure; Toomes is going down, tonight!

Gwen: Just... (Sighs) Just, please, get Ned and Gloria out!

Spider-Man: I will. Keep me posted. (Jumps from the roof) Karen, patch me through to Yuri!

Karen: **Transferring your call now.**

Yuri: (Answers the call) This is Watanabe.

Spider-Man: Yuri!

Yuri: Hey, we got your text! We're having units sent over to your location!

Spider-Man: Is S.H.I.E.L.D. there with you?

Yuri: Yes, they are very eager to catch him as much as the NYPD.

Spider-Man: Alright, what about Captain Stacy? Can you tell him to keep back for a little bit?

Yuri: Tell him yourself. (Turns on speakerphone) He's sitting right next to me.

George: (Is seen driving his car) Hello?

Spider-Man: Cap, it's me!

George: (Raises a brow, turning to Yuri) You have Spider-Man's number?

Spider-Man: Cap, listen to me! Toomes has two hostages with him, I need you to keep back for a little while!

George: Hostages? Are you certain?

Spider-Man: I'm sure! Look, can you hold everyone back for me? I'm gonna go in, try to get them out!

George: Alright, but just watch your back! You're going to be on your own once you're in there.

Spider-Man: I will! Just stay clear! (Ends the call once he arrived at the warehouse roof) Okay, are we all set, Karen?

Karen: **Everyone's in position.**

Spider-Man: Okay... (Sighs) Time to wrap this up.

He opened up a hatch leading inside of the warehouse, spinning a web to hang loosely on a string, lowering himself onto the floor as he looked around at the hideout of Adrian Toomes.

He searched the building, seeing the equipment set up around the room as he saw computers and stolen tech hooked up together in impressive hardwiring. Then he looked at the cameras, looking around to see Ned and Gloria being located on the side of the building east of him.

With no time left to lose, he started to swing away, moving over to his friends' location as he saw them tied together on a small interior pillar facing back to back.

Spider-Man: (Sees his friends) Ned? Gloria?

Ned: (Looks around, seeing Spider-Man) Spider-Man?

Spider-Man: (Walks over to the two) Hey, take it easy! I'm getting you out.

Ned: Wait, don't come any closer!

Gloria: Spider-Man, he's here! Toomes is-!

A large engine roar echoed throughout the building as Vulture flown right in between Spider-Man and his friends, landing on the floor to face the Web-Slinger himself.

Vulture: Well, well, Spider-Man coming here to save his Amazing Friends. How touching.

Spider-Man: (Walks over to Vulture) It's over! Everyone knows who you are, the jig is up!

Vulture: (Raises a brow) Ain't that right? Well, in case...

Adrian began to press his hands on his Helmet, removing it right off of his head as his face looked right into Spider-Man's Mask. Despite having it off though, Spider-Man knew that this wasn't really Adrian Toomes... Rather, he was more of the Vulture now than he is at his current state.

Vulture: There... (Drops his Mask) See? I have my Mask off, they see my face pretty well. (Points at Spider-Man) So let's see yours, huh? Give me a little peek underneath that mask.

Ned: Don't do it, Spider-Man! Don't you do a thing-! (Sees Vulture's Wings swinging up towards his neck) Ah!

Gloria: (Sees the Wing Blades just inches to her and Ned's necks) Holy F... (Shudders) Crap!

Spider-Man: (Sees the Vulture threatening his friends) Let them go, Toomes!

Vulture: I will, as soon as you take off the mask! Come on, you've seen my face, so let's see yours! Come on, Spider-Man cut the shit! Take off the mask!

Spider-Man: (Glares down at Toomes) ...Fine... Let's cut the shit.

Gloria: Don't do it!

Ned: Spider-Man, no!

Spider-Man ignored their pleas as he removed the Mask right off of his face, putting it in his hands Peter Parker's eyes stared right into Adrian Toomes, having seen eye to eye now.

Peter: (Looks at Toomes) There... Are you happy now?

Vulture: (Sees Peter) ...Pedro? (Scoffed) Wow... (Chuckled as he turned around) Oh, god, it makes so much sense now... (Points at Peter) You... You Peter, you were with us in Bayville last month when those nutjobs showed up at that school... You were there when Liz decided to open up to the nearest person she ever knew personally, one that could've been me, but no. (Sighs) No, it just had to be _you_. (Turns to Peter) Some obnoxious kid who got lucky, who got all the things in the world, without giving a damn about the rest of us!

Peter: (Scoffed) You truly have no idea who I am... You don't know a thing about me, you don't know how much I had to struggle!

Vulture: Why? Because you've had to deal with hiding your Superpowers? I've had to deal with keeping a roof over my kid's head! My kid, the one who you had to drag into your bullshit!

Peter: Fine! Fine, be mad at me all you want, better yet, scream at me all you want if that all makes you feel good about yourself, just let my friends go.

Vulture: (Scoffed, shaking his head) You know, I should kill you right now. (Started pulling his Wingtips at Peter, drawing them closer to his face) I kill you, spill your blood all over the floor, and fly away without a shred of guilt because what you did... Dragging Liz into this life... It is a damn stab in the back, having someone else influence your Daughter to go out dressing up, getting herself out!

Peter: That was on you.

Vulture: No, that shit was on you! You did this, you ruined my Daughter, you ruined my Family, you ruined all of it!

Peter: (Sees the blade getting closer and closer to his face) Wow... I'm guessing you can't even hear yourself talk right now because what I'm hearing right now is pure hypocrisy, considering you sold dangerous weapons on the black market.

Vulture: At least none of them involved my Daughter!

Peter: And what about everyone else's Daughters? (Sees the Blades stop) What about every man, woman, and child who gets hurt in the crossfire? What happens to all those people that you claim to have nothing to do with, getting hurt because they were attacked the weapons that you yourself have decided to auction off?

Vulture: Oh, and you think you understand how it works because you're buddies with Stark? No, Peter, I'm the one who understands how this works, not you!

Peter: And what is it? What is it that you understand about how what works?

Vulture: I know that people like him... Like Osborn, like all those people with all the money in the world don't give a damn about people like us! See, they don't care about the Little People, they don't care about the Little Guys! See, guys like us? We have to do what's necessary to survive, even it means making life choices that involve getting your hands dirty!

Peter: So that's what you call owning up to your actions? Making excuses everywhere you go?

Vulture: When you care for someone, then you understand what it takes to try your very best to take care of the ones you love most.

Peter: (Nodded) Yeah... I understand clearly... And I'm sure Liz would want to understand very, very clearly at the man her Father has become... Right, Liz?

Vulture widened his eyes at the mention of his Daughter, turning to face Firestar, who was standing behind Toomes from all this time, hearing everything she needed to hear as the look of betrayal had been expressed facially, angered emotions that have been tempered slowly as she had listened to every, single, word that was sprouted out of her Father's lips.

Firestar: (Looks at the Vulture without his Mask) Dad... How could you?

Vulture: (Looks at how angry his Daughter is) Liz?

Peter: You know, I wanted to tell her, I really did. (Gets Vulture's attention) But the thing was, I couldn't figure out the right way to even go about it, how to make the approach without making her distrust my claims, so... I figured you were right, Adrian. I figured maybe it's time for you to finally have the chance to speak out and let your Daughter know the whole truth.

Vulture: (Turns to Peter) You-!

He attempted to approach Peter, only to get hit in the back by Firestar's flames as he was knocked to the ground, Liz began to approach Daddy Dearest in complete unspeakable rage.

Firestar: (Walks over to her Father) You lied to me! (Sees her Father getting up) You used me as an excuse! (Starts sprouting more flames) And you tried to hurt my friends!

Vulture: (Quickly uses his Wings to shield himself from the flames, grunting as he got up) I was, only trying to do what's best for our family!

Firestar: Stop it! (Jumps up and punches the ground, creating a wave of fire onto her Dad as he quickly flew up into the air to hop over the heatwave) Stop using me as an excuse! Enough is enough, it's time to own up to your bullshit!

As they fought, Peter quickly ran over to Gloria and Ned, moving to untie the restraints holding them together.

Peter: You guys okay?

Ned: Yeah! Yeah, we're okay!

Gloria: (Sees Firestar fighting against the Vulture) Jeez, wasn't this a little overkill?

Peter: I didn't know what else to say! I knew Liz wouldn't believe me if I said anything, so bringing her here, showing what her Father's capable of is the only thing I thought was the right approach!

Ned: Okay, but you're certain that she's not gonna try to kill her own Dad?! Just look at her, she's _pissed_!

Peter: You let me worry about that, okay?

Spider-Man: (Quickly puts his Mask back on) Now, run! Get out of here, find the cops, go!

The two began to leave as Spider-Man turned around to see Firestar pressing onto the offensive, seeing her fury drive her to push against her Father as he was seen started to fly up, she too suddenly began to levitate her feet off her ground without any much to Peter's apparent shock.

Spider-Man: (Widened his eyes) Holy shit, she can fly!

Firestar: (Flies while shooting at Vulture) You lying bastard!

Vulture: (Is flying away from his Daughter) Liz, please stop this! Just listen to me!

Firestar: No! You twisted everything you have done for 8 years! I'm not listening to a damn word you say, not anymore!

She shot another flame at his wings, causing him to crash down to the floor as she made her landing, facing her Father as she was intent on taking him down. Little did she knew though, Adrian packed a pair of Magnetic Handcuffs, throwing them at Liz as she was flung back to a pillar, keeping her hand attached to the cuff as Vulture got back onto his feet.

Vulture: (Sighs) I'm sorry Liz... But I need you to understand-!

Spider-Man swooped in and kicked Vulture right in the face, knocking him back as he rolled over, planting his hand on the ground, raising his head to face the Vulture directly.

Spider-Man: It's over, Adrian! (Gets up) Give up, now!

Vulture: (Groans as he got up) Like, hell!

Vulture swung his Wings up, attempting to cut Spidey open only to have him dodge his attacks as Spider-Man swung in the air, Vulture flew up, attempting to fight Spider-Man, who started to punch him in the face repeatedly, trying to take him down until the Wings started smacking him across the air, making him land on a pillar.

Vulture growled as he flew down, trying to stomp on Spider-Man's skull, who quickly got back up, rolling over to avoid getting stepped on as Spidey then spun a web at Toomes's face, pulling him forward to deliver a swift jump kick to the chest, making Adrian stagger back from his attacks.

Spider-Man yelled as he jumped up on top of Adrian, knocking him down to repeatedly hit him in the face, not even bothering to consider holding back.

Spider-Man: You don't! (Makes another punch at Toomes) Ever go near! (Makes another) My Friends! (And another) Ever again!

Spider-Man growled as he heard sirens coming up, making him stop for a moment, causing Toomes to seek his chance and push Spider-Man back, kicking him right off of him as he got back up, standing over him.

Vulture: (Sighs) End of the line, Spider-Man.

Vulture raised his Wings, prepared to make the killing blow while Firestar watched, seeing her Father about to commit a regrettable crime as her eyes flared up.

Firestar: Dad, NO!

Her hands swing over, hitting the back of her Father's Exo-Suit as the Wings started to malfunction, making him stagger back as the Wings accidently sliced the pillar Liz was attached to, knocking her to the ground as Spider-Man got up, seeing Firestar fall to the ground.

Spider-Man: Liz!

He swung over to his friend, lifting the pillar off of her as he pulled the Cuffs off of Liz, Adrian's Suit exploded in mid air, consumed in flames as the two got up, seeing the explosion from their respective vantage points.

Firestar: (Widened her eyes) DAD!

Spider-Man: (Gets up) Wait here!

Firestar: Peter, no!

Spider-Man: (RUns over to the flames) Wait right there!

Firestar: Peter!

She watched run into the flames, as Spider-Man run around, looking for Adrian Toomes.

Spider-Man: (Looks around) Karen, where is he? Where's Toomes?!

Karen: **It's hard to tell, the heat signatures are spiking all over the environment! I can't pinpoint his location!**

Spider-Man: Then try to focus on one specific heat signature! Focus on Human Beings, can you do that?

Karen: (Scans for human life signs, disregarding the fire in Peter's POV) **Done!**

Spider-Man panted as he started to run once more, Firestar barely got back onto her feet, getting up look at the fires, trying to search for any sign of her Father and Spider-Man.

Then from the ashes came Spider-Man walking out of the debris, with Adrian Toomes hanging over his shoulders as he walked themselves out of the fire, they fell onto the floor, groaning as Liz gasped, running over to the two as she turned to face her Dad, hearing the both of them coughing out the fumes from their systems.

Firestar: (Looks at her Dad) Dad!

Adrian: (Groans) Uh, Liz...

Firestar: (Sighs) Oh, god, you're okay! You're okay...

Adrian sighed as Spider-Man got up onto his feet, looking down at Toomes as they both shared eye to eye, the authorities began to run inside of the building, searching for the Vulture.

Yuri: (Has her weapon ready) Everyone, fan out! He's in the building somewhere!

As they looked around, they saw the fires from a distance and started to run over to Toomes, who was seen covered in webbing as he just lowered his head in exhaustion.

As they surrounded him, George picked up a small note just hanging on the side of the walls, seeing a note from Spider-Man.

FOUND Flying Vulture Guy, From Spider-Man. :)

George: (Sighs) He leaves notes now?

As they took Toomes into custody, Peter hung from the roof, gasping out gulps of air as Liz watched her Father getting dragged into a Squad car.

Liz: (Watches her Dad driving away) You knew my Father was the Vulture... And you didn't tell me.

Peter: (Sighs as he got up, rubbing his hair) It wasn't my secret to tell.

Liz: (Turns to Peter) But you still hid it from me! Is that what Gwen was trying to say earlier?

Peter: (Walked to Liz) Liz, I didn't know what else is there to say.

Liz: You could have at least tried to warn me!

Peter: But would you have believed me?

Liz: (Scoffed) I... (Turns around) I don't know! I guess we'll never know.

Peter: (Stands next to Liz) So... What happens now?

Liz: (Scoffed) What always happens? Bad guy goes to jail, we move on like nothing has ever happened, isn't that what always happens?

Peter: I mean, what happens now from this point forward? (Turns to Liz) What happens between us?

Liz: (Looks at Peter) I'm not sure... (Turns to look out into the horizon) I guess we'll just have to find out when the dust settles.

Peter: (Nodded as he looked out into the skies) I guess so...

* * *

Later, Adrian was seen in a S.H.I.E.L.D. containment cell as Peter walked over to the Vulture, his arms placed around his pockets.

Peter: (Walks to Adrian) You know, I just got informed by Fury that you're going to be sent to the Raft... That's a lot of security to deal with, and you're bound to never come out for a long time.

Adrian: (Sighs) Yeah, I'm certain that's what you said to Herman when you put him there.

Peter: I didn't... And let me reclarify that; you _were_ going to the Raft. (Gets Adrian's head spinning) I convinced Nick Fury to transfer you to Ryker's, give you a fair prison treatment. It's the least I could do for you and your Daughter.

Adrian: (Scoffed) Is that the only reason why? Is it because of my Daughter?

Peter: No... No, I did it because despite what you've done... Despite what a terrible person you are, despite what you put your Daughter through, despite what you put me and my friends through... You have at least a little bit of a heart in you. Besides, you only did this because you wanted to take care of your Daughter, so that's more than enough to know that you have some good in you. And believe me, the last person I thought had some good in his soul tried to electrocute me, murder indiscriminately. He showed no remorse for no one... But you showed some remorse for Liz... And that's enough for me to know you at least deserve some fair punishment.

Adrian: (Lowered his head) Where's my Daughter?

Peter: She's waiting at the door behind me.

Adrian: ...Does she want to speak to me?

Peter: (Looked around) Well, if she does, I doubt it'll be anything that'll make you feel better. She cares for you still, but she's still mad at you.

Adrian: ...Can I speak to her?

Peter: If you like to. (Walks over to Adrian) But before you do, I want you to know that if you ever try to do anything as you did before, I'm going to see to it that you will be sent directly to the Raft. Therefore, you will receive no second chances, no second opinions, not even a trial, whatever actions you try to pull on my friends and family, those actions will have been brought upon yourself, and you will be brought to the Raft very, very shortly. And then I'll see it that you will never see the light of day again. (Turns around, leaving the room)

Adrian: (Hears Peter leaving) You know, I appreciate what you did back there, saving my life... And my Daughter. (Makes Peter stop) I appreciate what you did back there.

Peter: (Turns his head around) But?

Adrian: (Sighs as he stood up, planting his hands against the glass) But this doesn't change a thing about us... You still brought my Daughter into a game no one should be involved in, and that's on you. Of course, you have my respect, putting me into a safer place, instead of putting me in some hole somewhere where I'm doomed to never climb out of, saving my family's life, but let make this clear; you and I aren't friends. And if we ever see each other again, then I'll have you know it won't be under the best of circumstances.

Peter: (Nodded) I wouldn't expect anything less. (Turns to leave) I'll see you around, Adrian.

He started to leave the room, leaving Toomes behind while turning to face Liz, who's waiting to walk inside.

Peter: (Sighs) He's waiting for you.

Liz nodded, turning to walk inside as Peter looked from the window, being joined in by Nick Fury as he stood next to Parker.

Fury: (Folded his arms) That was really impressive what you did tonight. Vulture's been under the radar for a long time now, and until tonight, not one person was able to catch his feathery ass.

Peter: (Looks at Liz speaking with her Dad) What's going to happen to Liz?

Fury: Simple; we take care of her. (Turns to Peter) When you're working with S.H.I.E.L.D, S.H.I.E.L.D. likes to provide everything for their assets, welfare and the like. She can stay here at Central, or someplace of her choosing, however, she likes it.

Peter: (Placed his hands on his hips) And if Toomes decides to tell anyone about my Identity?

Fury: You leave that to us. We have a full surveillance system on Ryker's getting set up as we speak. Anyone Toomes talks to, we'll know ASAP.

Peter: (Turns to Fury) Thanks for having him sent there instead of the Raft.

Fury: Hey, don't thank me. Just consider this as your reward for bringing in a Class Red target. (Turns around) Now, go, be with your friends, have some fast food with your girlfriend, do whatever you need to do. We got it from here.

Peter turned to look at Liz speaking with her Dad once more, seeing the two planting their hands against the glass wall before turning to take his leave.

Soon, Peter met up with Gwen, Gloria, and Ned inside of a Coffee Bean as he was welcomed by a warm hug from Gwen, causing both of them to sigh.

Gwen: Are you okay?

Peter: (Nodded as he wrapped his arms around Gwen) Kind of. (Breaks up the hug, turning to Gloria and Ned) Are you guys okay?

Gloria: Dude, we just got kidnapped. Do we look like we're okay?

Ned: Man, you have no idea how thankful we are that you got us out of that situation! (Looks around) Uh, where's Liz?

Peter: (Closed his eyes) She's personally overseeing her Father's transfer to Ryker's with Jessica Drew.

Gloria: So, I take it she needed time away for a while?

Peter: Yeah... Yeah, she deserves at least that.

Gwen: (Sighs) God, it must so horrible to learn what an awful person her Dad really was.

Ned: Things are never going to be the same again. (Looks at Adrian Toomes's face being seen on TV while he was being arrested) I mean, everyone knows that Liz's Dad is the Vulture now! How are we going to get through this?

Peter: Well, this isn't something that's headed our way.

Ned: No, but it's Liz's!

Peter: Which is why we need to, you know, help her out the best we can. It's the least we can do for her.

Gwen: I think she'd like that.

Gloria: Yeah. Liz is part of the Spidey Squad, Squad's gotta look out for each other.

Ned: Is there like a motto or something we can use to remember? You know, something that's memorable.

Gloria: Bruh, why do we need a motto? What is it even for?

Ned: To make it memorable? I don't know, I thought it'd be cool to have one, as a sign of teamwork or friendship.

Peter: I think that if it's important to have a slogan, then we should put that to the Web's workshopping table, draw out some ideas. (Looked forward) But for now, let's just take it easy.

Gwen: Yeah, we've had a very rough day as it is.

Ned: (Rubbed his arm) Speaking of... So, Gloria and I found something interesting about James Wesley-!

Peter: (Turns to Ned) Ned, I like that you're trying to help, but I think all we need right now is just have a little bit of normal.

Gloria: Yeah, dude, you and I just got kidnapped by a man in Wings! I think we should slow it down a notch and enjoy the Serenity as much as we can.

Ned: (Nodded) Right! Yeah, uh... Serenity Now, right?

Gwen: (Holds up her Coffee) To Serenity Now.

Gloria: (Holds up her drink) To Serenity Now.

Ned: (Holds up his drink) To Serenity Now.

Peter: (Grins, holding up his Latte) To Serenity Now.

The four raised drinks, clinking them together before they all sipped their beverages, relaxing inside of Coffee Bean.

Peter: (Sighs) You know, I think I'm starving. You guys hungry? I'm hungry.

Ned: I could go for some fries.

Gloria: You joking? I wanna watch a movie or something!

Gwen: A movie?

Gloria: Hell yeah, a movie! I mean, I'm up to eating, but I want to watch some entertainment while doing so.

Ned: Okay, well let's go watch a movie!

Peter: (Nodded) Alright, I could go for the movies! (Gets a text from May, seeing her F.E.A.S.T. reminder) Or, at least I would like to go, but I have a F.E.A.S.T. to attend to.

Gwen: Oh!

Gloria: Yeah. (Pats on Parker's back) We'll go save you some popcorn, yeah?

Peter: That'd be great. (Turns to leave) Have fun, you guys!

Gwen: (Sees Peter leaving) Later! (Turns to Ned and Gloria) To the movies!

Gloria: Yas!

* * *

At Midnight, J. Jonah Jameson was seen at the Bugle sorting through some papers when Robbie began to walk over to Jameson, resting his arms on his door.

Robbie: You're up later than usual.

Jameson: (Turns to Robbie) What are you doing here?

Robbie: I could ask you the same thing.

Jameson: What's there to ask about? I work here, I own this company! What's your excuse?

Robbie: Printing. Betty told me there was some issues with the printer, and I thought I'd go check it out, see what's causing the problem. (Folded his arms) Plus, I thought it'd be a good time for me to go on Amazon, try to pick out Randy's Birthday presents.

Jameson: It's coming up soon?

Robbie: In January, actually. I know that there are some packages that take a while to deliver, so I'd figured I'd get to it know without Randy realizing it.

Jameson: (Folded his arms) How's your son anyway?

Robbie: Uh, good, good. How are you doing?

Jameson: Fine. (Sorts through papers) Just, working.

Robbie: Do you need any help?

Jameson: Trust me, I got it.

Robbie: Well, I'm not too far, so if you need anything, just holler.

He started to walk away as Jameson started to sit down on his desk, searching through some files when he had a shift in the wind.

When he turned around, he was suddenly flung over to the side of the room, shouting out as he made a mess in his own office. Then out of nowhere, he felt a pair of hands grabbing him and slamming him against his desk, making look directly at a blank face whose form is a shape of a black dot, widening his eyes in surprise.

?: (Stares at Jameson from his eyeless standpoint) You lied to me, Jameson!

Jameson: (Widened his eyes) What?! (Gets thrown towards the shelves) AH!

?: (Turns to look at Jameson) You lied! You told me I could trust you! Now, look at what they've done to me!

Jameson: (Turns to the man with Spots, seeing how angry he sounded) What are you?! Who are you?!

Robbie: (Turns on the lights) Jameson?! (Sees the man with Spots) Oh, damn!

As the lights flickered a few times, the man with Spots turned to look at Jameson one last time until he disappeared at the last flickering, making the two look around in complete astonishment as they saw the man disappear without a trace!

Jameson: (Looks around) Where did he go? Where did he go?!

Robbie: (Looks around) Jesus, who the hell was that?!

As they stood in the Daily Bugle office, the man in Spots was at a rooftop opposite of the building as he stared at the two from his position before turning around, touching one of his Spots, grabbing a hold of it somehow to make a portal as he stepped into the Spot, disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading this again, I really appreciate you sticking around to enjoy the story!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this episode as much as I have, and I hope to see you again the next time around! Please leave a Review/Comment on the bottom of the screen to let me know your thoughts, and I'll see you guys next time!**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
